Transformers: Unicron Trilogy: The Lost Memories
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Life is hard, especially when you're a Prime. It seems like Primus pounds down on you the hardest. Hot Shot never really understood that till he found out. OPxE1 SSxAlxs HSxOR JFxTB OCxOC
1. A Lost Son

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay even though this story is mainly angst and hurt/comfort it has romance, action, suspence, drama, family, humor, and horror so yea jusy lettin' everyone know :)**

My tears could not end that horrible night. The fire that roared in front of my face could burn through anything. I hated myself for not being there when I should have. Scavenger stood there by my side with my brother Ultra Magnus, he tried to comfort me with his words but nothing would ever comfort my aching spark.

He told me he knew how I felt but he had never lost his only child. Nothing would ever replace what those flames took from me that night . . . my son. My tears swelled up my optics and my throat became so tight I began to choke. My emotions overwhelmed me and I fell to the ground. My fists clenched as my tears stained the ground.

I then placed my hand upon my chest and took the matrix of leadership out. I stared at its bright glow for a moment thinking to myself. It was all because of the name of Prime. I knew it was going to be hard, but why this hard?

I am Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots, yet nothing right ever happens to me. Elita One—she was so beautiful. She always smiled even in the most worst of situations. I loved her so much.

My bride, my darling, my only love. We were so happy together and yet war always kept me from her warm embrace. All I ever wanted was peace so I could be with her always. Peace for Cybertron, peace for the transformers, peace for her and me.

I wanted to give her everything for she deserved everything, and yet I could not give her what she wanted the most . . . a child. She wanted one so much and I wished I could give one to her, but I couldn't and I hated myself for making her so sad. But Primus gave us a miracle. She became pregnant and we both rejoiced.

I was ever glad to see her smile again. For months we prepared for the child. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl for we didn't care so we bought neutral colors for the baby like yellow and white. But that happiness didn't last for long.

Six months during the pregnancy she went into labor. It was all too soon. We were both afraid for our unborn child. I waited for what seemed like an eternity in that hospital.

I prayed to Primus for them both to be well. I stood there waiting for the news when the doctor came and told me of everything. He told me that Elita gave birth to a son and that the doctors were tending to the preemie. I asked about Elita and he told me there was a slight complication due to the baby being born so early.

He told me she was fine and my son was with her at the moment, but not for long for the doctors wished to do more tests to see his health. He then told me I could see them and so I did. I entered the room and there she was laying there in that hospital bed holding our son. She slept as I came to her.

Our son did not cry as she held him. I came to her and kissed her cheek. She stirred and looking at me smiled. I saw my Elita there, but she was so tired.

I looked at my son and she gave him to me to hold, but then he began to cry. He wanted his mother and so I gave him to her. She held him softly and took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"My son, my child, my handsome baby boy," she smiled hugging him so soft.

She then became limp and our son began to cry, he knew something was wrong. I looked at Elita and saw she was—DEAD!

"NO, ELITA!!" I cried touching her cold face.

The doctors soon came in and took my son away and they forced me from my love's side. Everything happened too quickly, she had been taken from me and now my son will soon be taken as well. He was so small and young. The doctors said he wouldn't make it if he didn't eat.

I hated seeing my son attached to all those wires and on that bed that frustrated him so. But he did not give up; he had much spirit in him, just like his mother and me. I hated leaving his side. I always feared I would never see him alive again, but I did.

Every day I came to see him wrestle with the doctors to make him eat. He soon did and within a month I got take my boy home with me. He was all I had left of Elita One, all I had left. I could barely stand her funeral, but we went and all mourned for her, even her son.

I planned to raise him together with her by my side and name him when he showed us his personality, but that dream was all gone and would never come back. It was not easy raising him without her, but I managed it. Whenever battle came I made sure he was well protected from my enemies. When he was 2,000 years old (2 in human years.) I had to leave for battle.

I hugged him good-bye and left him with two loyal soldiers, but when I fought in battle I received news that my house caught on fire and began to burn to the ground. I rushed over as fast as I could only to find my house consumed in flames. The soldiers were dead and I feared . . . my son.

I tried to get to him, but my brother and Scavenger would not let me. Now I stand here consumed in grief.

"Why me?!" I cried as I gazed at the matrix in my hands. "I am the leader of the autobots and Protector of peace and yet everything bad happens to me!

What have I done to deserve this?! Everything was taken from me. I had nothing to live for. I wish that I was not Prime. I wish I was just a normal docker like I used to be.

Then someone else would have this grief that I did not want. I could do nothing but mourn for my lost son.


	2. Lost and Found

The child sat on a large chair and played with a shiny blue ball as his babysitters watched the monitors on the war. He was fascinated with the shiny blue object in his hands, but soon his attention was caught by something else. At the corner of his optic he caught a glimpse of a speckle of light. He looked and nothing was there, but then again it reappeared.

He soon dropped the ball and directed his attention to the shiny speckle that floated in the air. He followed it outside and his babysitters paid no attention for they were too busy watching on how the war was progressing. The child tried to grab it but he couldn't, but that didn't stop him. The sun began to set, but there was still good light.

Soon behind him came a large explosion that lit the, now, night sky. He turned and saw the fire roaring in the distance, but paid little attention to it. He put all his attention on the speckle again and followed it again. The night grew long, but he was too young to care.

The speckle of light soon vanished and he stood still almost about to cry for his playing object was gone from him. He then heard a voice come to his audio receivers crying-

"Somebody please help me!"

He followed the voice and found an autobot hanging off the edge of a cliff. He had not seen him before, but he didn't care he needed help. The child helped him up and as the transformer caught his breath he said-

"Thanks."

But as soon as he looked at his savior he jumped back in surprise.

"Why . . . you're just a child!" He gasped in utter surprise.

"Ya," smiled the young mech.

"Where are your parents?" asked the transformer bending low to the little one.

The child just raised his hands signaling he didn't know. The transformer bowed his head and smiled. He looked at the young mech and took his hand and said-

"My name is Geargadget little one. I'll help you find your parents."

"Okay," smiled the young one.

Geargadget took the little one home first where he and his sister Sandrone lived. He was not married and never wanted to be, so when he brought home a child his sister was speechless and of course . . . confused.

"Who is this?!" she asked as she took the child in her arms. "And I thought you said you didn't want to get married? Apparently you couldn't resist."

"Sandrone I found him out in the middle of nowhere. He saved me from a nasty fall," he said.

"Mhm, sure," she said gazing at the sparkling. "And what is your name?"

"Sandrone he is too young to have a name. You and I both know they name us on our personalities. He shouldn't be named till he is a good 5,000 years old," said Geargadget.

"Did you ever find her parents?" she asked.

"_Her?_ that is a boy dear sister!" cried Geardgadget pointing at the boy.

"I am able to tell a boy from a girl and _she_ is a she!"

"Then look," said Geargadget crossing his arms.

Sandrone looked and sheepishly grinned and said-

"My mistake."

"I think the orphanage caretaker can tell us. He can describe any child's parents, dead or alive," said Geargadget.

"You're right. Let's go," said Sandrone as she placed the child down and ran off to get her things together.

Before they left the young child held up his arms to Geargadget and said-

"Daddy."

"No, I'm not your father child," said Geargadget.

But the child continued until Geargadget gave in and picked him up. The child then cuddled up against his chest and began to suck his thumb. Sandrone came in and saw this. She smiled and said-

"You better not get too attached because his parents, if they're alive, will want him back."

"Don't worry I won't," said Geargadget looking at the sparkling that rested safely in his arms.

Deep down inside his spark he began to grow feelings for the child and soon he wouldn't want to give him up. They came to the orphanage and went to see the caretaker. They told him how they found the child and he decided to describe the parents of the child. He carefully looked the child over. He looked at his hands and said-

"His mother was a soldier."

He then looked at other places on the child and said-

"She was tall . . . always smiling . . . gentle."

He then opened the child's mouth and said-

"His mother died during his birth."

"How do you know?" they asked.

"He was not fed by her," said the caretaker.

He then got to his father.

"His father is still alive though. He is big, strong, some sort of a great leader."

He then turned and ran names through his mind. The child then noticed a picture of Optimus Prime on the wall. He smiled and reached for it saying-

"Daddy, daddy."

Geargadget looked at the picture and then turned to the child and smiled saying-

"Yes isn't that a nice picture of our leader?"

The child continued to say daddy though.

"Hey didn't Optimus Prime just loose his only child in a fire not too long ago?" said Sandrone.

"Yes he did," said the caretaker looking at the young child in Geargadget's arms. "He was about this young one's age too."

Then there was a moment of silence till the caretaker said-

"Sorry, I can't say who his father was, but you could give him to us and we'll take good care of him till his father finds him or someone adopts him."

"That won't be necessary," said Geargadget not letting him have the child.

"What . . . are you going to adopt him?" smiled the caretaker almost letting out a laugh.

Geargadget looked at his wide-eyed sister and then at the adorable child in his arms and then smiled and said-

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then come by tomorrow for the papers." said the caretaker.

He did and people looked at him strange as he signed them and adopted the sparkling.


	3. The New Recruit

The child grew and when he was 5,000 years old his personality was shown and they had no choice but to name him . . . Hot Shot. He was well known for his hot temper, but everyone respected the child of Geargadget. He was very skilled, but didn't put any of his skills to good use. When he was a child he could easily get out of trouble for he was cute, but now his aunt couldn't handle him.

She talked with her old friend, and Ultra Magnus' wife. She told her that she put her eldest sons in the arms and that it helped them a lot.

"Really? But should I send Hot Shot somewhere he might not want to go?" asked Sandrone.

"Oh he'll love it. I plan on sending my youngest there when he gets older."

"Well . . . I'll ask him," sighed Sandrone.

She came to her young nephew who was about 11,000 years old at the time (11 in human years). She told him about it and he did not complain.

"Sure aunt," he said. "I always wanted to join the army and be like my father. I can't wait to bash some decepticreeps!"

"Well Hot Shot you are only 11,000 years old at the moment. Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Aw c'mon aunt Sandrone, you know me," he said with a sly smile.

"That is my point," she sighed wondering if she'd regret telling him.

Geargadget had been away at war, but he was going to see his son off. Sandrone helped him pack.

"Will father be there to see me off?" asked Hot Shot picking up his belongings.

"Tea he will," she smiled.

She just stood there looking at him. She smiled as she saw him as a little boy again . . . like he was when they first found him.

"What is it aunt Sandrone?" asked Hot Shot wondering why she was smiling at him.

"I'm just remembering the first time that brother of mine brought you to me," she smiled remembering seeing his cute face.

"Yea, father told me when he first found me. He said I was wandering out in the middle of nowhere." Said Hot Shot recalling what he was told.

"Yes you were," she said. "Sorry Hot Shot we never found your real father."

"That's okay aunt Sandrone. You are better than any real parents anyways, but after this war I do wish to find my real father . . . were there any hints about him at all?" asked Hot Shot trying to get a glimpse of his real father.

"All the caretaker said is that he is a great leader of some sort," she said.

"Well, then I'll make both fathers proud then," he smiled.

"Yes you will," she said kissing him on the head and taking him outside.

Hot Shot left to go to military school there his father met him to wish him luck.

"Make our family proud son," he said hugging Hot Shot.

"I will father. Soon you will hear about me from every decepticon," smiled Hot Shot with that cocky smile of his.

"I will keep listening son," smiled Geargadget.

Hot Shot left and signed in to become a new recruit. He stood in line with a good number of new recruits like himself. Many were young like him also. He looked around to see if he cold recognize any one, but so far he couldn't.

Then he heard an order being shouted out and they all stood up straight. He couldn't help but smiled as all looked like toy soldiers. He was going to enjoy it here. He enjoys it wherever he goes. Then a large jet steps out and says-

"This is Optimus Prime—leader of the autobots!"

Then Optimus steps out and all optics is widened. He was every bit they spoke of him, and for Hot Shot—more. Hot Shot smiled as the leader came to them and named checked them off. The jet that stood next to him must have been his second-in-command Jetfire. The two next to Hot Shot began to talk to one another as they said-

"Did you hear that some years ago Optimus Prime almost gave up leadership?"

"Really?!" gasped the other one.

"Yes, he couldn't bare the loss of his only son. He later decided that the autobots needed him, and that his second-in-command Jetfire was too young to possibly take command."

"Why would Optimus do that?" asked Hot Shot joining in the conversation.

"His young son was the only thing he had left from his late wife Elita One. She died giving birth to him, and now he lost them both."

"The same with my mother," said Hot Shot casting his optics away.

"Heh, perhaps you're his long lost son," the mech joked. "You know they never did find his body."

"That's because he was melted to liquid!" said the other mech.

"Hey, quiet!" shouted Jetfire.

They then straightened up and stood still. Optimus soon came to them and said their names and what platoon they will be going in.

"Hot Shot," Optimus started looking at the clip board and then at Hot Shot.

The moment he looked at Hot Shot he froze in spot as he stared at him. His memories returned of his lost son, his face burned into his mind as he looked at Hot Shot. Soon he grew angry and threw the clipboard down and said-

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?!"

Optimus stomped away outraged thinking it was one of the young mechs' jokes. Jetfire was speechless. He didn't really know what just happened. He soon chased after Optimus.

"What did I do?" wondered Hot Shot.

Optimus went to his office and fell upon his desk. Jetfire then came in.

"Optimus what in Primus' name was that?" asked Jetfire concerned for his leader.

"I can't do this anymore Jetfire. I thought I could, but this had gone too far. I am tired Jetfire so tired," sighed Optimus with a weary sad sigh.

"Don't worry Optimus, I'll personally make sure who ever thought of that joke will get what's coming to them," assured Jetfire.

"Why would they—who knew what my son looked like? Very few people saw him," said Optimus.

Jetfire them became silent for a while and then said-

"Optimus . . . I don't think that was a joke."

"What do you mean?!" shouted Optimus.

"Look at him," Jetfire pointed out the half open window.

Optimus did and he closely gazed at the young mech confusingly looking around for what he should do.

"He seems to be the right age," said Jetfire trying to convince Optimus.

"Are you telling me that my son did not perish 9,000 years ago? . . . are you telling me that he could be my son?!"

Jetfire then took out Hot Shot's personal papers signed by Geargadget and showed it to Optimus.

"He was found by a brother and sister and adopted 9,000 years ago Optimus," said Jetfire convincing himself as well.

"No," gasped Optimus not wanting to believe it. "NO!"

He then looked through his belonging and found the last picture of his son he had. He then came to the window and held it next to Hot Shot who stood outside still. The picture matched. There stood his lost son!

"My son!" gasped Optimus as he looked at the transformer that stood outside.

He looked at him like he did when Elita held him in her arms. It was like he saw him for the first time again.

"For 9,000 years I mourned . . ." whispered Optimus.

He wanted to run up to him and embrace him in his arms and never let go, but he couldn't. Hot Shot would never want to be near him if he told him so soon, but he wanted Hot Shot near him.

"Who adopted him Jetfire?" asked Optimus never taking his eyes off his son.

"A brother and a sister by the names of Geargadget and Sandrone," said Jetfire looking at the papers again.

"I want to talk to them," said Optimus.

"Well his father is gone into battle, but Sandrone is still at home," said Jetfire.

"Get me the address . . . I want to meet her," finished Optimus.


	4. Reliving The Past

Sandrone slowly collapsed in her chair as she was told the news. After all those years she would have never thought that her adopted nephew was the long lost son of Optimus Prime.

"Are you sure?" she asked almost out of breath.

"Positive ma'am," said Jetfire handing her a picture of Hot Shot when he was little.

She took it and gazed at it. She then smiled and said-

"Yes . . . this is him. He looked just like that when we first found him. I am so sorry Optimus, sir, that we didn't ask."

"You would have never known," he said. "But it did cause me much pain all those years. I truly thought he was dead."

"I can't imagine that kind of pain, sir. Oh please forgive me and my brother," she said. "Do you want us to give him back to you? We must tell him."

"No," said Optimus. "I will tell him when I think the time is right. All I ask of you is to see the time I missed with my son."

It had been hours since they were there. Optimus gazed at all the pictures they had taken of his son as his life progressed. He flipped through numerous amounts of scrap books. Every page he turned he smiled a sad smile.

He wished he could have seen his life. There was so much he missed. He then got to the tapes and videos of his childhood, and the one that made him most sad was the video of Hot Shot's first birthday with them. He looked at the camera and said-

"Daddy."

Optimus knew Hot Shot meant him and he knew that no one would ever have known from a 2,000 year old, um 3,000 year old. Jetfire hated seeing his commander like this, but was glad to see him actually smiling again. Optimus regretted ever giving up on his son. He regretted not continuing to look for him all those years.

He regretted listening to Scavenger say his son was gone.

"By all that's right," smiled Optimus.

He realized all those years he blamed Primus for his curses, when Hot Shot . . . Primus kept his joy alive. After Optimus was finished looking over Hot Shot's life he left with Jetfire.

Sandrone later told her brother and he reacted the same as she did when she was told by Optimus.

"May Primus forgive us," he said shaking his head.

"Should we listen to Optimus and not tell him? He must know," said Sandrone.

"We will listen to out leader Sandrone," he said "After all this time . . . we raised the son of the great Optimus Prime!"

They shared a small laugh, but tears soon came to their optics. They knew when he found out they would probably never see him again.

"Do you think, when he tells him, he will ever come and see us?" said Geargadget.

"If he does it will not be the same," she sighed. "I knew he was destined for greatness, but I just didn't know how great he was."

"I know what you mean sister," he said. "He is the only heir to the matrix."


	5. My Father

Optimus kept a close optic on Hot Shot. He saw that he was at the top of his class and, for a moment, he was proud. His son was opticed by every commander known to the autobots. He would make a fine soldier indeed.

Optimus had wished Hot Shot would not get caught up in war for he wanted to keep him always safe, but even he knew he couldn't do that. He decided to make sure, when he was old enough, to keep him as far away from the war as possible. He hoped Hot Shot would be cooperative though. He knew about Hot Shot's hard temper.

It had been 2,000 years now and Hot Shot had just turned 13,000. He had entered his teenage years with a good start. He was very popular with his platoon, and with the younger crowd. In many ways he was very much like Optimus when he first started out . . . but in a way not.

Optimus was already leader of the autobots when he first started training, and he was very shy, but with the training of Scavenger he became very popular among his comrades, especially Elita One. She began training the same time as he did. They were childhood friends and sweethearts. He was always calm around her.

Optimus wished Elita was here with him. She would be so proud of their son. She always wanted children and now she would never get a chance to enjoy the part of them the most . . . watching them grow up. This saddened Optimus' spark. He missed his wife dearly and wished Hot Shot could have seen her.

Hot Shot excelled in everything, but being a medic. Red Alert, an older student, had beaten him on numerous occasions. Hot Shot didn't mind for he hated medics. He was satisfied that he was at the top of everything else. His fathers would be proud of him.

They were, but soon Hot Shot received some news that his father Geargadget had been captured during battle. Hot Shot feared the worst and just waited news of his father's safety . . . or death. Optimus was worried for him and wished he could comfort him, but he did not go to him. After weeks of waiting he received news.

Geargadget had been killed and Hot Shot mourned for his lost father. Optimus worried about him and wanted to tell him, but knew if he told him he would never forgive him for telling him so late. Optimus didn't want to put any more grief on him than he could handle. Hot Shot soon began to not care.

He began to fail at his classes and he did not care, but Optimus would not just stand there and watch his only son whither away. He came to Hot Shot in shooting class one day. Hot Shot just sat there on the ground doing nothing and he never would if he didn't want to.

"Hot Shot I want to see you for a moment," said Optimus as he tried not to interrupt the class.

"What do you want Prime?!" growled Hot Shot. "Just leave me alone! Can't you see I want to be left alone?!"

Optimus then came to him and grabbed a hold of Hot Shot's arm and dragged him to his feet.

"LET GO!!" shouted Hot Shot not caring if all heard him.

"I can't do that Hot Shot. You need to calm down!" said Optimus with stern optics.

Never did he have to do this to Hot Shot, but he would not put up with his sorry attitude. He dragged Hot Shot to a place were no one could see or hear them. Optimus then let him go.

"What is your problem Prime?!" shouted Hot Shot stumbling back a little.

"Why must you act like this?" asked Optimus.

"Why should I tell you?! You don't know how I feel inside!" shouted Hot Shot still in anger and in sadness.

"Yes I do Hot Shot," said Optimus catching Hot Shot off guard.

"No you don't!" cried Hot Shot regaining his place. "You've lost your son, not your father. It's much different. What do you know about anything?!"

Optimus held him down as Hot Shot let out all his anger. He then began to cry and fell to the ground. Optimus then placed his hand on Hot Shot's shoulder and said-

"I too had lost my father at a young age, and yes . . . losing a son is different than losing a father, but in both cases you still lose someone."

"It's just so hard sir," said Hot Shot biting down on his thumb's knuckle. "My mind keeps playing tricks on me. I can see him everywhere, but he's not there . . . he's gone."

"I know Hot Shot," said Optimus bending down beside Hot Shot. "When I first lost my son . . ."

He paused for a moment to clench his fist, but he started again-

"When I fist lost my son I could see him everywhere, but I knew he was gone. Every day I saw him. It tortured me so, until now."

"Have you finally accepted his death Optimus, sir?" asked Hot Shot looking at him with watering optics.

"No," said Optimus. "Come on, let me help you up."

Hot Shot was a bit confused but let Optimus help him up. As they walked back to the shooting class Optimus said-

"Hot Shot, if I make a deal with you will you make a deal with me?"

"Uh, sure Prime," said Hot Shot.

"If I promise to be like the father you lost will you promise to be like the son I lost?" asked Optimus.

"Will I have to call you father, 'cause that will seem a little weird with the guys and all," said Hot Shot.

"No, no," said Optimus. "I just think that we can help each other, that if you have any problems coping with your father's death you can always come to me."

"Alright," smiled Hot Shot. "I'll try Optimus, but in no way do I ever want to truly replace your real son."

"Don't worry Hot Shot. You won't," smiled Optimus.

Optimus gently pushed Hot Shot back into his shooting glass and he went. He smiled as he watched Hot Shot turn and smile back at him. Optimus waved and let Hot Shot go back to his class. Optimus was glad that Hot Shot agreed for Optimus would try and be the father he was meant to be.

He hoped this would somehow replace those 9,000 years he missed, but deep down inside his spark he knew it never would, so he knew he would have to make the best of the years that still remained while they lasted.


	6. The Party

Another 2,000 years past and Hot Shot is now 15,000 years old. He began to get very cocky in many ways, but he was still admired by all. The young and old wished they could be in his shoes. At times he would get in trouble, but now he didn't care.

Hot Shot knew this was his last millennium there so he decided he was going to make this millennium to be one to remember. He was roommates with Blaster and Smokescreen and soon got a new roommate. His name was Lazerburst and he was a rookie. He was very shy, but Hot Shot would not allow that.

"I can't believe this is my last millennium here," said Hot Shot plopping on his bunk.

"Yea, we sure are gonna miss you buddy," said Smokescreen.

"Hey, you're leaving too Smokescreen," said Hot Shot raising his head to him.

"Oh yea, that's right. Guess O forgot my own age," he laughed.

"You two are whacked!" said Blaster.

"Ah, but my friend . . . so are you," smiled Hot Shot.

"Hey, can't argue with that," smiled Blaster. "We tend to have a lot more fun."

"Yea, but think of those poor people who aren't like us," said Hot Shot. "They must be bored out of their minds right now."

"Yea, just look at our friend Lazerburst," said Smokescreen pointing back at Lazerburst who studied on his bunk.

"Then let's help him," smiled Hot Shot.

They all came to the young mech and Hot Shot shut the book he was studying.

"Hot Shot, what are you doing?" he asked not expecting Hot Shot doing something like that.

"My friends here and I think you need to have a little more fun," smiled Hot Shot. "After all we don't want you to study yourself to death now do we?"

"You can do that?" swallowed Lazerburst.

"Well no one has died from it . . . yet," Hot Shot grinned reeling in the poor young mech.

"What do you mean?!" gasped Lazerburst.

"Our friend Red Alert . . ."

Hot Shot paused for a moment to make things seem sad.

"Red Alert fell victim to this and . . ."

"Is he dead?!" cried Lazerburst already shaking a bit.

"No, no, but he is in a coma, and . . . well let's just say he won't be a live for very much longer," said Hot Shot placing a hand on Lazerburst's shoulder.

"That's horrible!" cried Lazerburst. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, it starts to eat at your motherboard and when it's done you're nothin' but a piece of scrap, kind of like a zombie," said Hot Shot.

"Oh sweet Primus!" cried Lazerburst dropping his book.

"But don't worry my friend. There is a cure to this . . . disease," said Hot Shot.

"What is it?" asked Lazerburst with wanting optics.

"Well, I don't have it at the moment, but I do know where we can find some. Come on guys let's go get 'the cure'."

"Now you're talkin'," smiled Blaster.

They made their way through the night around to the medical bay. It was pitch black. The only thing they could see of each other was the glow of their optics. They then found the medical bay.

"And how are supposed to get in?" asked Smokescreen crossing his unseen arms.

"I have the key," smirked Hot Shot.

"Whoa! How did you get those?!" asked Lazerburst.

"I got then from Optimus' office," he said sliding the key through the slit.

"You stole from Optimus?!" said Lazerburst in panic. "Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Quiet!" said Smokescreen and Blaster covering his mouth so not to wake anyone.

As they entered the bay Hot Shot shut the door behind them and found that it was darker in there then outside.

"Man, it's really dark in here . . ." said Lazerburst looking around and then tripping over something.

"Hey, quiet!" whispered Hot Shot. "Do you want Red Alert to find us in here?"

"Sorry," said Lazerburst covering his mouth.

Then as they felt around Hot Shot said-

"Ah ha! I found it."

"Found what Hot Shot?" came a voice.

The lights then came on and there stood Red Alert with his arms crossed and his red visor did not show any signs of mercy.

"I knew it was you Hot Shot," he said not surprised.

They all froze in spot as he glared at them. Hot Shot knew he was going to tell Prime and he had to stop him. Only one thing came to Hot Shot's mind at the moment.

"ATTACK!" cried Hot Shot as he lunged at Red Alert.

"You can't be serious?!" said Red Alert right before he was tackled by Hot Shot, Smokescreen, and Blaster.

"Come on Lazerburst. Help us out here!" shouted Smokescreen as they handled Red Alert.

"Oh, right!" said a confused Lazerburst as he came up and helped tie up Red Alert.

They tied him up pretty good and Red Alert was not too happy.

Hot Shot, you are the worst son of . . ."

Then Hot Shot gagged his mouth and smiled and said-

"Ha! No one mouths Hot Shot!"

Red Alert then looked at Hot Shot confused. He tried to wiggle out of the chains that were wrapped around him, but Smokescreen knew how to tie his knots.

"Know Red," started Hot Shot leaning on him a little, "Where is the 'stuff'?"

But all he got out of Red Alert were angry grunts. He then smiled and came to a cabinet and opened it and grabbed a large bottle.

"Is this it?" he smirked pointing to it.

Blaster then ungagged his mouth and let Red Alert speak-

"What are you crazy?! If you drink that your circuits will fry!"

Hot Shot then grinned mischievously and looked at Red Alert. Red Alert could see the look in his optics and could tell it was nothing good. Hot Shot then came to Red Alert holding the bottle.

"No Hot Shot, don't!!" pleaded Red Alert.

But it was too late; Hot Shot had poured it down his throat making him gag most of it up.

"Ah, ah Red Alert. Drink up," grinned Hot Shot.

After they had emptied the bottle Red Alert just laid there on the floor not moving.

"I think you killed him Hot Shot," said Smokescreen nudging the unmoving Red Alert with his foot.

"Now we'll be tried for murder!!" cried Lazerburst.

"Relax will ya," said Hot Shot sitting Red Alert up. "No we won't. He's not dead . . . I don't think"

Red Alert's gaze was dim and he could not tell one thing from the other.

"You are in so much trouble Hot Shot," he said shaking his head slowly and swaying a little. "And I hope all of you get it . . . I love you guys so much!"

They all almost cracked up at the out-of-it Red Alert, but they contained themselves and Hot Shot said-

"Well if you do then tell us . . ."

He gazed at Lazerburst and smiled then turned to Red Alert again and said-

"Where's the 'antidote' is; you know . . . the 'stuff'?"

"Ooohhh, 'the stuff'!" he laughed throwing back his head.

"Sshh!" said Hot Shot. "You want us to get caught?"

"Oh, right, sshh," he said pointing his finger to his lips sloppily. "Well the 'antidote', as you idiots say, is locked up in those cabinets."

They looked and saw that it was indeed locked up.

"Can you give us the key buddy?" asked Hot Shot.

"Of course!!" shouted Red Alert spitting everywhere. "Since I love you guys so much I'll let you have it."

He then gave the key to Hot Shot and Hot Shot opened it and found the 'antidote'.

"Here it is fellas," he smiled putting his fists on his hips.

"Sweet Primus there's a lot!" gasped Smokescreen.

"Mhm," said Blaster shaking his head.

"This is it?" asked Lazerburst grabbing a bottle.

"Yep," said Hot Shot taking them all out. "Now we can have a good time . . . boys we're going to have the best party on Cybertron!"

"But where are we going to have it Hot Shot?" asked Blaster seeing that no place was big enough to hold such a great party like that.

"Any one heard of the high council's place?" smirked Hot Shot twirling the key on his finger.

Everyone's optics grew wide and a fat smile appeared on all's face, except Lazerburst's who was clueless. They all went to the high council's building which was more than enough to hold a great party.

"Now my plan comes into action," smiled Hot Shot rubbing his hands together.

"What if the high council come you guys?" asked a paranoid Lazerburst.

"Relax; they shouldn't be here till morning. We have all night to par-ta," said Hot Shot. "Now for the guests and Blaster . . ."

"Yea Hot Shot?" he said.

"Crank up that stereo."

All from school came and the party was loud and bright. There was music from Blaster and dancing and the 'stuff'. The party raged on like someone sent a message of peace that the war was over. There all came to escape the thought of war.

_/I've been around the way/_

_/I've been around the block/_

_/I got the keys to the city if the gates are locked/_

_/And a freak like me ain't 'bout to stop/_

They had lights shinning everywhere and the music was so loud the building felt like it jumped in the air. Everyone was lost to the beat.

_/I've got a hand full of dreams/_

_/And a heart full of God/_

_/Everywhere we go they wonder where we're from/_

_/Well it's diverse city and ya'll welcome to come/_

_/It sits high on a hill/_

_/And you can see it for days/_

_/And even if you can't you can hear our praise/_

_/We go . . . /_

Hot Shot knew this would indeed be a millennium to remember. All loved the party and so did he.

_/'CAUSE WE'RE BOOMIN' OUT THE STEREO SYSTEM! /_

_/This goes out to anyone listening/_

_/BOOMIN' OUT THE STEREO SYSTEM! /_

_/Here to rep the most high with this one/_

_/BOOMIN' OUT THE STEREO SYSTEM! /_

_/This goes out to anyone listening/_

_/BOOMIN' OUT THE STEREO SYSTEM! /_

_/Cause we rock for sure in stereo/_

Hot Shot was in front of everyone singing his spark out. He wasn't that bad of a singer either. He wasn't afraid to try something new to help everyone have fun. He was joined by a green femme named Electrofrost.

She could sing really well and she had a large crush on Hot Shot, as did countless other femmes. He enjoyed singing with someone so he wouldn't be the only one looking like a fool up there, but no one there looked like a fool. There everyone was equal. It reminded Hot Shot of the phrase 'Till all are one' to him this was the meaning of the phrase.

None were losers there, none.

_/We go . . . /_

_/BOOMIN' OUT THE STEREO SYSTEM! /_

_/This goes out to anyone listening/_

As the party progressed on the doors swung open and in walked Jetfire. All saw him and halted. There was a big silence as he looked around at everything and everyone.

"I knew it. We'd get caught," said Lazerburst shaking his head.

After a while Jetfire broke the silence by saying-

"What are you standing around for? This party ROCKS! Keep playing that music!!" he said beginning to dance like everyone lese.

Everyone didn't know what to do. Should they continue or what?

"Well you heard him," said Hot Shot. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Optimus came online when he could hear the music. He could even feel the beat of the music as it vibrated the ground. He then looked out of his window and saw from afar the high council's place was alit with many lights. He ran around the campus and found that none were in their rooms and that Jetfire was missing too.

He then came to where the music boomed and entered the building. There he found all were there partying, even . . . Jetfire? All saw him and halted as he stepped in the middle of the room, but he had then tripped over something. He looked and saw a passed out Red Alert lying on the floor.

"Red Alert?!" he said gazing at the poor doctor. "Alright, who did this?!"

Hot Shot then proudly stepped forward raising his hand. Optimus grabbed a hold of his arm and took him out of the building.

"This party is OVER!" he shouted at everyone leaving with Hot Shot.

**Hot Shot's girl: This song was a song called Boomin' by Toby Mac, which is AMAZING!**


	7. The Last Day Of School

Optimus had brought Hot Shot before an angry high council. Optimus just let the high council have at him. Hot Shot needed discipline, but for some reason Optimus couldn't bring himself to touch him, so he thought that maybe the high council would suggest something.

"Indeed Optimus this was a wrong doing upon us, but we cannot think of a punishment for this young _Hot Shot_, but for now watch him close when he is in school. We will let you know later. This better NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. Are we clear young one?" they said gazing at Hot Shot.

"Yea, yea," grumbled Hot Shot. "All I ever did was have some fun. Is there a crime in that?"

"Hot Shot," said Optimus glaring at him with stern optics.

"Yes sir," said Hot Shot.

"Good, you may leave," they said dismissing them.

They left and went back to the campus, but before they got to Hot Shot's room Optimus turned to him and said-

"Hot Shot why do you do this?"

"I don't know," said Hot Shot turning his head away.

"I can not watch over and protect you all the time . . . I have battles to fight. It is the way of war Hot Shot. Do you wish to get kicked out of school, do you?"

Hot Shot just gazed at the ground. He didn't want to face Optimus.

"Hot Shot I know you may not like my words now, but someday you will understand how important they are," said Optimus trying to sound as caring as possible.

"Can I go now?" asked Hot Shot in the normal teenage response.

Optimus couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he saw Hot Shot look at him like a normal teenager to any parent.

"Yes you may go now, but remember I won't always be here Hot Shot," said Optimus.

"I will," sighed Hot Shot as he entered his room.

"I won't always be here," whispered Optimus as he watched Hot Shot leave.

As soon as Hot Shot shut his door Optimus walked away thinking of many things.

* * *

The next day Smokescreen, Lazerburst, and Blaster talked with Hot Shot, but not about what had just happened the night before.

"So you wanted to make this a millennia to remember ah Hot Shot?" grinned Smokescreen crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, the high council will never forget this," laughed Blaster.

"Yea, you're probably right," admitted Smokescreen.

"Hey Hot Shot I know this is off subject, but why do you not have a femmefriend?" asked Lazerburst.

"I don't know," said Hot Shot pondering on it. "I guess I never met one my type yet."

"Well if you would have one now who would it be? Asked Lazerburst.

"Well, probably Electrofrost," said Hot Shot.

"Yea, she is pretty nice for ya Hot Shot," said Smokecreen. "So when you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know, maybe after school," said Hot Shot. "I never really thought about it before."

"But do you like her?" asked Blaster with a grin on his face.

"I guess so," said Hot Shot.

"Aw, Hot Shot has confused feelings for a certain femme," teased Smokescreen.

"Shut up," said Hot Shot almost blushing.

That day was a normal day at school, but Hot Shot got some news from the high council.

"What is it Optimus, sir?" asked Hot Shot looking at the saddened Optimus.

"The high council has decided to take you out of school," he said his optics dark with grief.

Optimus then turned his back to Hot Shot so he couldn't see the true sadness upon his face.

"Am I being kicked out?" asked Hot Shot almost scared.

"No," whispered Optimus turning to him. "Hot Shot you are being sent straight to the army!"

"What?!" said Hot Shot his gut turning with surprise and shock. "But ain't I too young?"

"Yes, but you cannot stop this. Pack up now . . . you are leaving today," said Optimus walking away in sadness.

Hot Shot couldn't believe all this could happen just because he decided to have some fun. He went straight to him room and slammed the door hard.

"Err, it's not fair!!" he growled punching the wall with his huge fist.

"What's the matter little buddy?" asked Smokescreen seeing him like that.

"I'm leaving!" he yelled going up to his belongings and packing up.

"Forever?!" asked Lazerburst.

"Yes forever!" said Hot Shot throwing his things all together.

"Did they kick you out of school?" asked Blaster.

"No," he said turning to them.

They all had worried looks on their face. They were all scared that they would never see Hot Shot again.

"I'm being shipped off to the army," he said.

"But aren't you too young?" asked Lazerburst.

"Apparently not!" shouted Hot Shot tossing his books at the wall.

"That isn't fair," said Smokescreen with an angry tone of voice. "Who do they think they are anyways? Can't Optimus Prime do something to stop this?"

"He doesn't care about me," said Hot Shot his optics darkened with sadness and anger. "He never did, and besides he was the one who told me the 'news'."

"I'm sorry this has to happen to you Hot Shot," said Blaster. "I'm gonna miss you."

Then a small smile appeared on Hot Shot's face as he turned to his friends. He looked at them all and knew he wouldn't have any other friends like them. They were true friends.

"And I'll miss you guys too," he said hitting fists with all.

Then as he was ready he went under the door way and looked one last time at his room full of his friends. He would miss them all. Never in his life did he think this was going to happen to him. He then thought of his fathers.

As he bowed his head and left he thought they would both be ashamed of him for acting like he did. How was he going to be a great leader like his real father if he didn't get his life straight? How was he going to make the decepticons fear him now? He was just a boy.

He came outside were everything happened like it was a normal day at school. He didn't see Optimus anywhere so he just sat on a bench and waited for him to appear.

"Hot Shot?" came a light voice.

He turned and saw Electrofrost staring at him with her ruby optics. Her green armor shinned in the light of the sun and her kind smile warmed everything. Hot Shot was surprised to see her there.

"Electrofrost! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I do go here remember?" she smiled with a silly smile. "May I join you?"

"Oh, sure," he said moving his things to the ground.

She sat next to him and stared into the blue sky with a warming smile. There was a long peaceful silence till she looked at the troubled Hot Shot and knew he was upset.

"Hot Shot what's wrong?" she said with concerned optics.

"I have to leave school," he said bowing his head and darkening his optics.

"Is it because of the party?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"Yea," he sighed.

"I'm sorry Hot Shot. I wished you could have stayed longer," she said touching his hand.

Hot Shot looked at her hand on his and ever he was sad. He then placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her and said-

"So do I."

She then smiled a bit as she gazed into his baby blue optics. Hot Shot saw her affection towards him and so smiled and started-

"Electrofrost I-"

He was cut off at the sound of a gun being fired and everyone screaming-

"DECEPTICON!!"

Hot Shot looked in the direction the firing had come from and so did Electrofrost. He then turned to look at her and found she was gone!

"Electrofrost!" he called out looking around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment he thought she had run away for her life, but she was noble and would never run. She always wanted to help others and Hot Shot knew that one day that would cause her death. He got up and looked around, but he only found Optimus.

"Optimus we have to . . ." he started but was cut off as Optimus grabbed him.

"Hot Shot you have to get out of here," he said dragging Hot Shot with him.

"No, Electrofrost!" he shouted trying to break free of Optimus' protective grasp.

Then the screaming stopped and he saw her. She was face to face with the decepticon. Her hands were raised and she was saying something to him. She was trying to help, but Hot Shot knew it wouldn't work.

He then turned the gun on her and shot her.

"NO, ELECTROFROST!!" Hot Shot shouted trying to get to her, but Optimus wouldn't let him go.

The decepticon then turned the gun on himself and he fell. That day was horrible to all, but if it wasn't for Electrofrost's sacrifice many more would have died. Hot Shot then escaped Optimus' grip and ran to her dead body.

"No," he gasped never letting his tears fall.

The shooting was over, and now they were left to collect their dead.


	8. Let The Fire Burn

The families came over to bury there dead Optimus held a large funeral for all. The families all wept for their lost loved ones. That was a sad day for all. 20 were killed, but thanks to Electrofrost that was all who were killed.

"This day is a day for mourning for the loved ones we have lost," started Optimus. "Some have lost friends, some brother, some sisters, some sons, some daughters. It is not easy to forget, I should know, but one day their deaths will not go in vain. Because of a certain femme many were saved. Because of her sacrifice she saved many."

"Electrofrosts family was there and they mourned her greatly. She was part of a large family and she was the youngest as well, her eldest sister Aquafrost was there as well. She was the wife of Scavenger and mother of Blurr.

She missed her baby sister dearly. Her husband Scavenger, and son Blurr were with her, but Hot Shot never saw them for he didn't care to look upon any family that day. He was sad as well, but he let his anger take hold of him and now he was glad that he was being shipped off to the army he wanted to take down as many decepticons as he could. He wanted revenge.

There were many there that had lost only children and this greatly angered Electrofrost's family for they had a large family.

"So you're saying since we have other children we can afford to loose a child?!" cried her mother in rage.

"Calm down," said her father. "We have come here to mourn for our daughter not to fight . . . there has been enough fighting as it is."

"You're right."I'm sorry," she said as she started to cry for her lost child.

When they buried the dead all went home to try and forget that horrible day. The only one who was last there was Hot Shot. He stood over their graces and let his anger take hold of him.

"I swear I'll avenge you guys," he said. "I swear to Primus I'll kill as many of decepticons as I can. I promise."

After that day ended Hot Shot was shipped to the army where he was put in a small unit away from the hard war, but that did not stop Hot Shot from fighting. He would, on countless occasions, get the unit into trouble with the decepticons and they would have to fight them, but Hot Shot led them to victory every time. He had only spent a millennia there, but he became greatly known among the transformers, both autobot and decepticon. Hot Shot had made a name for himself like he wanted to.

Many wanted Hot Shot in their unit, squad, but he was mostly wanted by Optimus. He wanted Hot Shot close to him and out of harm and he knew that one day Hot Shot's anger would get him killed, but so far Hot Shot had not responded to Optimus' proposal. At 16,000 years of age Hot Shot was given a young soldier to train. Even though all his commanders knew he was too young to take an apprentice they gave him to Hot Shot anyways.

His name was Wheeljack and he greatly admired Hot Shot. He was skilled, but they wanted Hot Shot to improve him a bit and Hot Shot trued. He showed great potential. Everything was going well for the two.

One day on Cybertron when they fought in battle the battle went terribly wrong. Too many decepticons were there when they shouldn't have been. They called in reinforcements and Optimus' unit came to their aid since he was the closest. One of the decepticons by the name of Starscream had lit the battle field with fire and it scorched everything.

Hot Shot and Wheeljack were caught in the middle of it and trued to make their ways back to the autobots through the falling debris. The decepticons had retreated and the autobots tried to control the fire, but it was no use. As Hot Shot and Wheeljack made their way through the flames the side of a tower fell and landed on Wheeljack. Hot Shot tried to pry it off him, but he was too weak.

"It's no use Wheeljack I'll have to get help," said Hot Shot standing up.

"Wait Hot Shot, don't leave me," he pleaded.

"I'll come back I promise," he said.

"Okay," he bowed his head. "I'll be waiting."

So Hot Shot ran to find help. He found his unit and told them of the situation, but they did not want him to go back.

"No Hot Shot. The unit is more important than a single soldier," said his commander.

"What?! No I have to go back for him I promised!" Hot Shot cried struggling to go back to the flames.

They then punched him and he fell.

"No," cried Hot Shot as he bowed his head. "Wheeljack."

He then grew angry and got up and ran back into the flames.

"Don't Hot Shot you'll get killed!" they cried but he was gone.

Optimus then came and said-

"Hurry we have to get those flames under control!"

Optimus saw his hesitation and asked-

"Is there a problem soldier?"

"It just . . . Wheeljack and Hot Shot are trapped in the flames . . . we've lost them," he said.

"Then go after them!" said Optimus his anger rising.

"The unit is more important than two soldiers," he said crossing his arms.

Optimus' mind went straight back to that horrible night when he had thought he lost Hot Shot to the flames. His anger then took hold of him and he hit the commander, knocking him down.

"How dare you say that?! Nothing is more important than a soldier's life and Hot Shot IS MY SON!!"

Optimus then ran into the flames to find them. He lost him once to the flames and he would not lose him again. He looked everywhere for them, but they were nowhere to be seen only a roaring fire.

"Hot Shot, Wheeljack!" he called, but he heard nothing.

He then ran deeper into the fire and there he found Hot Shot passed out on the floor.

"Hot Shot!" he gasped as he picked him up and held him in his arms.

He was overheated and his circuits nearly fried beyond reconditioning.

"Don't worry Hot Shot . . . I'll get you out of here," said Optimus looking at his son in his arms.

He couldn't find Wheeljack, but Hot Shot was found and immediately tended to. Optimus waited for news of his son's condition. Hot Shot would be alright, but he needed plenty of rest. Optimus never left him side, but before Hot Shot awoke he left to speak with the high council.

When Hot Shot awoke he was so ashamed that he didn't save his friend.

_I promised_, he thought to himself. _I promised I would save him, but I couldn't. I'm not worth being called an autobot._

As he thought to himself Optimus entered and saw him awake.

"Hot Shot you're awake!" he said with an unseen smile. "I'm glad you're well. That fire could have killed you."

But Hot Shot turned his head away from him and hid his sad face.

"Hot Shot?" said Optimus taking a step closer to him.

"Why didn't you just let me burn with Wheeljack?" asked Hot Shot his voice low with sadness.

"Because I treasure all life," said Optimus. "Even yours."

"But why didn't you save Wheeljack?! He's got a right to live just as much as I!" Cried Hot Shot turning to Optimus with tears staining his face. "He was so young. He didn't deserve to die!"

"So are you. Hot Shot I couldn't find him," said Optimus. "I only found you. Wheeljack was nowhere in sight.

"I should have burned instead of him!" he cried gazing at the ceiling.

Optimus hated seeing his son like this. He wished he could comfort him, but with his attitude he would probably not let him anywhere near him. So Optimus just left him there.

"Why?" gasped Hot Shot, his tears making a long streak down his face.

He was only 17,000 years old. He was too young to be like this, too young. Optimus knew Hot Shot would not go with him and he didn't want to force him, but he wanted Hot Shot with him. For the longest time Hot Shot was depressed.

Optimus watched him closely. It reminded him of the time when Hot Shot lost his adopted father Geargadget. It pained him to see Hot Shot like this and not being able to do anything about it. The high council told him to just take him, but Optimus was not like that.

"Optimus we respect your ways, but Hot Shot is your own son. He is heir to the matrix . . . a Prime. You need to take him and train him to be ready to receive the matrix. He cannot linger the way he is," they said.

"I want him to accept my proposal by telling me," said Optimus. "I will not force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Then you better persuade him Optimus . . . SOON," they said.

Optimus let Hot Shot be for now. He knew he wanted space to mourn for his lost comrade.

"You'd think he lost his first man," said Jetfire gazing at the depressed Hot Shot.

"You don't understand Jetfire," said Optimus also looking at Hot Shot. "They were as close as brothers . . . to him they were brothers."

Hot Shot sat alone in a dark corner. His head was down and you could hardly see his optics.

"I'm going to talk to him," said Optimus leaving Jetfire's side.

He came and sat by Hot Shot, but Hot Shot just inched away from him.

"Hot Shot?" said Optimus looking at the young yellow mech with concerned optics.

Hot Shot just turned his head away from him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked touching Hot Shot's shoulder.

But Hot Shot flicked Optimus away.

"Can't you see I want to be left alone?!" Hot Shot said placing his hands upon his face.

"I won't leave you alone Hot Shot," he said straightening. "It has been too long for mourning Hot Shot. You cannot blame yourself for his death."

"But can't you see that it was all my fault?!" Hot Shot cried. "I should be dead with him . . . It would be better anyways."

Optimus then grew scared and grabbed Hot Shot firmly by the arms so that he would look at him.

"Don't think like that Hot Shot. Never give up on life!" he said.

"Leave me alone!!" Hot Shot cried running away from Optimus.

Hot Shot ran past Jetfire nearly knocking him over. Optimus came and stopped next to Jetfire watching Hot Shot disappear into the darkness.

"I want so much to tell him Jetfire, but he is far from ready," sighed Optimus with a sad sigh.

"I know Optimus . . . I know," sighed Jetfire.

Days had past and still Optimus tried to talk to him, but he did not want to be near no one. He wanted everyone to leave him alone. One day Optimus came to Hot Shot and when he tried to run Optimus wouldn't let him.

"Hot Shot I want you to hear me out," Optimus said trying to look Hot Shot in the optics. "I have tried to wait for you to answer my proposal, but I know you are too stubborn to come to me, so I am coming to you. Hot Shot I want you to join my squad not just because you're good, but you need it. I promise I will not force you to do something you don't want to do, and never will I give you anything I now you're not ready for."

Hot Shot turned his head away, but Optimus turned it back to his.

"Look me in the optics Hot Shot so I know you know that I will promise to be everywhere you want me to be," he said.

"Will you?" asked Hot Shot looking at Optimus with watery blue optics and a shaky voice from not talking in so long and of sadness.

Optimus was glad that he spoke. It had been a long time since he had. Optimus smiled and his voice began to shake as he began to talk-

"All you have to do is take my hand Hot Shot."

He held out his hand and waited for Hot Shot to take it. He waited and hoped he would take it. He prayed he would take it. Hot Shot's hand slowly inched towards his till finally . . . he took it.

Optimus squeezed his hand so he wouldn't let go and pulled him into a hug. Hot Shot then let out all his sadness and wept on Optimus. Optimus held him close and let him cry. He comforted his son.

That day was the last day Hot Shot ever felt alone.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well here's the next chapter. It is five in the morning and I'm tired and my fingers hurt. I'll try and update as soon as possible, but it may take a while so yea. **


	9. Never Alone

Hot Shot came that day to the base where he saw great warriors and leaders. He felt out of place being there. He was no one great, just a simple soldier.

"This way Hot Shot," said Optimus leading him to a room where his men were gathered.

Hot Shot entered and the moment he did he was met with a familiar cheerful voice-

"Hey little buddy!"

"Smokescreen?!" he said utterly surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're not the only one Optimus was interested in," Smokescreen grinned.

They then heard the sound of a tray full of objects drop and someone saying-

"Oh sweet Primus, not you!"

Hot Shot turned and saw the blue doctor Red Alert.

"Red Alert!" he smiled coming to him. "You were the last transformer I ever thought of seeing again."

"You stay away from me!" said Red Alert holding his hands before him.

"Take it easy will ya," Hot Shot grinned.

"Well I'm glad to see someone smiling again," came another familiar voice.

Hot Shot turned and saw the playful, jolly ole Jetfire standing there with his fists on his hips.

"Hey Jetfire," he smiled.

He then looked down and saw a little child behind Jetfire's leg.

"Who's this?" smiled Hot Shot bending down to the sparkling's height.

"This is my son Jetstream," said Jetfire shoving him in front of him.

"But when did you . . .?" he asked confused.

"It's a long story," Jetfire said halting him.

Jetstream looked just like his father Jetfire, but he had blue optics.

"Alright little one, go off and be with the baby-sitter," Jetfire said pushing Jetstream along.

"Alright daddy," he smiled hopping off.

"Heh, he's cute," said Hot Shot standing up.

"You should have seen his mother," Jetfire said shaking his head and whistling a bit.

"What was her name?" asked Hot Shot trying to pry the information from him.

"Nice try Hot Shot," Jetfire said shaking his finger in Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot just smiled. Perhaps he would like it here. Perhaps he would fit in. He knew many people there.

"I see you're getting quite acquainted with everyone Hot Shot," came the most familiar voice.

Hot Shot turned to see a smiling Optimus.

"Well I know quite a few transformers here," Hot Shot said shrugging.

"I'm glad," he smiled as he turned and left.

"Optimus," said Hot Shot stopping him.

Optimus turned and looked at his young son.

"Thanks," smiled Hot Shot with a small smile, but a glad one.

Optimus just smiled and then turned and left. Hot Shot grew to like it there. He spent many a time with his old buddy Smokescreen and kept his distance from the crazed doctor Red Alert.

"So how's Blaster and Lazerburst Smokes?" asked Hot Shot wondering about his other buddies.

"Well after graduation Blaster was sent to Ultra Magnus' squad and Lazerburst was sent to a small unit away from the hard war. I kept in touch with Blaster and Lazerburst for a while, but now I don't know where they are with this crazy war and all," he said catching his head. "After I got sent here I never heard from them again."

Hot Shot then cast his optics down and bowed his head and said-

"I miss them Smokescreen."

"So do I little buddy," said Smokescreen. "They were brothers to us, even though sometimes annoying brothers, but brothers none-the-less."

"Yea," Hot Shot chuckled.

"So . . . I heard about what happened . . . sorry buddy," said Smokescreen.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Hot Shot not a second too late after Smokescreen spoke.

He then got up and walked over to a window where he looked out at the clear blue sky.

"I'm sorry Hot Shot, I didn't mean to-" started Smokescreen.

"It's alright," said Hot Shot turning to Smokescreen again. "I'm just so tired of everything."

Smokescreen just gazed at Hot Shot wondering if he would ever see his old friend again. Time past and slowly Hot Shot began to go back to the way he was, his stubborn ole self. Every time Optimus would try and help him Hot Shot would insist on doing it himself. Smokescreen could then see his old friend returning.

After a couple of months there he soon returned back to his normal self again, but soon they were called to battle and they faced Megatron's men. Hot Shot fought well against them. Smokescreen was near to him and would help him out when he needed it. They would make jokes in the middle of battle and laugh at them.

They were almost two of a kind, but Smokescreen would follow orders and Hot Shot would, on countless occasions, disobey them. This greatly displeased Optimus Prime for he knew one day Hot Shot would get hurt because of it.

"Hot Shot join Jetfire on the left flank," Optimus ordered.

"No, I can hold my own!" shouted Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot that is a direct order!" said Optimus wishing Hot Shot wouldn't talk back.

Then, as Hot Shot was caught off guard talking back to Optimus, Starscream came up behind him with his sword drawn.

"Hot Shot behind you!!" cried Optimus running towards him.

As Hot Shot looked back it was too late. Starscream jumped in the air and came down upon him with his sword held high. The Hot Shot was pushed to the side by . . . Red Alert? He came quick enough to him and pushed him out of the way, but at the cost of his left hand.

Instead of slicing Hot Shot he took Red Alert's hand off. Red Alert hand off. Red Alert cried in pain at his lost hand. Starscream came to finish him, but Hot Shot wouldn't let him.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Hot Shot leaping in front of him and punching him away.

"Why you!" growled Starscream as he got up and they clashed.

Hot Shot did his best to try and protect Red Alert. Even if he didn't like him at times he was still his friend and didn't want anything to happen to his friends. Hot Shot kicked Starscream in the gut causing him to fall back, but he soon regained his balance. Starscream quickly took his sword and implanted it in Hot Shot's leg. He didn't care if he got it back he just wanted to see Hot Shot scream.

Hot Shot fell to the ground screaming in pain. He tried to pull out the sword, but it was dug deep into him. Starscream just grinned as he circled the pained Hot Shot.

"Hmph, how does it feel _Hot Shot_?" he smirked gazing at the screaming Hot Shot. "Do you like the pain?"

Hot Shot just grinded his teeth as he looked at the decepticon.

"Why didn't you just die in the fire?" Starscream said with his raspy voice.

Hot Shot's thoughts then went back to his lost friend and his anger took hold of him. Screaming, he jumped on Starscream and they wrestled with one another. Hot Shot then took the sword out of his injured leg and stabbed it into Starscream's back making him scream in pain.

"Do you like the pain _Starscream_?!" Hot Shot said through his teeth.

Starscream then elbowed Hot Shot in the stomach and Hot Shot stumbled back. Starscream then, in pain, took the sword out of his back and then turned to Hot Shot and said with dark optics as he heard his commander yell retreat-

"I swear to Primus I'll get you Hot Shot."

He then jumped in the air and took off with the decepticons. Hot Shot then remembered pain and he came to Red Alert.

"How are you Red?" he asked kneeling to him in a bit of pain.

"I should be fine," he said holding his hand.

"Thanks Red," Hot Shot smiled.

When the decepticons retreated the autobots went back to their base for some rest and recovery. Hot Shot was with Red Alert when he attempted to repair his lost hand.

"How 'bout instead of a hand a weapon?" suggested Hot Shot limping over to Red Alert.

"Why?" asked Red Alert almost annoyed by his presence.

"Hey, it'd be easier than worrying if you have a gun or not," shrugged Hot Shot.

"You do have a good point," said Red Alert pondering the idea.

He then smiled and said-

"For once you you have a good idea. Ill do it, but don't think I won't get revenge on you for what you did to me."

Red Alert then grinned and Hot Shot didn't like the way he got out his clipboard.

"So Hot Shot . . . how good is your optic vision?" he grinned mischievously.

After everything Hot Shot came out of Red Alert's office and crossed his arms in anger. Jetfire was sitting just out side when he saw Hot Shot.

"Sweet Primus what happened to you?!" he laughed gazing at Hot Shot.

Red Alert gave Hot Shot a light green visor that sat nicely atop his head for his 'bad optic vision'. Hot Shot knew his vision was fine, after all Red Alert did say he was going to get revenge on him. I mean who wouldn't believe a doctor?

"Laugh it up Jetfire," He grunted.

Then and idea popped up in his head and he left the room. Jetfire was confused. He knew he would probably never understand the young yellow mech. Hot Shot knew how to think outside-the-box and he knew what to do wit his visor.

He took it and colored it pitch black to go with his colors.

"There, much better," smiled Hot Shot looking at it.

When all saw him with them they didn't laugh, but thought they were a good look for him. (They were like sunglasses now.)

"Hey, nice look Hot Shot," smiled Smokescreen. "Where'd you get 'em?"

"Red Alert gave 'em to me," Hot Shot smiled pointing back at an angry looking Red Alert.

"Nice, very nice," said Jetfire seeing them. "They look much better than before."

"Hey what can I say, I'm just creative," he smiled with his arms out.

Optimus saw how happy Hot Shot was now and he was glad. He only hoped war would never harden his spark again.


	10. The Minicon Battles

There came a new race to the transformers. They were called the minicons and both sides wanted them. They were able to link with the transformers and give them power enough to blast any enemy away. But the minicons did not like war and wished to be free.

But the decepticons did not care for their freedom. So the minicons escaped from the transformers and fled to a planet called earth. There they lay in sleep for years and years till humans awoke them and they sent a signal back to cybertron. Both the autobots and decepticons received their signal.

Optimus knew it would be a tough mission so he thought carefully who to bring with him to earth. He wanted to bring his best men, but not many till he could set up a good base on the alien planet. He chose his men carefully. He would take Hot Shot to keep an optic on him and Red Alert so if they were wounded he could repair them.

Before they went through the portal Hot Shot wished his close friend, Smokescreen, to come.

"Smokescreen," he called before he went in.

"I'm coming Hot Shot," he said pushing his way through the soldiers to get to him.

He went though the portal a little late. He ended up away from the others, but waited for them. The autobots came to earth and found and made friends with the humans who found the minicons. The humans helped them find other minicons, but the decepticons found many too.

They found as hard as they could to set the minicons free, but it would be a long time till the minicons were truly free.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get it over with and explain the whole minicon war thing. The next chapter should be longer though. :) **


	11. Make It Beautiful

Optimus was young when he first saw her. She was very beautiful. She had also taken a liking to him. They fought a long side each other in many battles and they knew each other well.

They were good friends, but their friendship then grew to something more. They both had fallen deeply in love each other and they wished to always be together, but war would not let them. They feared of losing each other in battle and that fear soon grew too strong to bare.

They would see each other as often as they could and one day told each other of their fear. They soon realized what they needed to do to rid the fear. They were soon married to each other, but because of that more fears arose between them.

They now feared even worse of losing each other and they feared of the decepticons using them to get to each other for they knew were each other's weaknesses. Optimus kept his wife out of battle as much as he could, but she was stubborn and would fight as she wished. This would mostly displease Optimus. He wished she would listen to him so she wouldn't get hurt for he loved her and wished not for her to be hurt.

They were both good fighters and were well capable of surviving a harsh battle, even one against the decepticon leader Megatron. They had still fought along side each other for years and years. None would leave their people to fend for themselves.

They had been married for 15,000 years and ever Elita wanted a child form her love Optimus, but she had none. None knew why she couldn't have any. All wished for them to produce an heir to the matrix. She had tired many a year and yet she watches the years roll by with no children.

She would often visit her sister-in-law, Magnaspark, Ultra Magnus' wife and talk about many things.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Magnaspark," she started as they sat in the living room. "It's been 15,000 years and still we have no child . . . maybe I'm not able to have any at all."

"Have you been to the doctor Elita? Maybe he can tell you for sure," said Magnaspark looking at her sister-in-law.

"I hate to say it, but I'm afraid," she said looking down at her hands. "I'm afraid of the truth . . . what if I can't have children?"

"What if nothing's wrong with you . . . what if you're just perfectly fine?"

Elita then was quiet pondering her thoughts. She was still afraid. Then a small child runs in to his mother and looks at his aunt with golden optics and says-

"Aunt Elita, when will me and X-brawn get a cousin?"

"Elita gazed at her young nephew and gave a sad smile as she placed her hand upon his head. She then said-

"I wonder the same thing Prowl."

"I'm sorry Elita," said Magnaspark controlling her son. "He doesn't know what he's saying at times."

"No, he's right," she said standing tall like a queen. "I'm tired of being afraid."

She then said good-bye and left. She went to see a doctor about her condition. After all the tests were done the doctor told her that she was perfectly fine. He also told her that her husband could be the problem.

She didn't want to believe him, but knew it could be the problem why they were childless. She knew it could be true. But she prayed it wouldn't be true. Later that evening she came back home and greeted her husband.

"So how did it go Elita?" asked Optimus greeting her with a hug and kiss.

"Well the doctor said I was perfectly fine," she smiled.

But then after a while her smile vanished and she said-

"The doctor also said it could be the husband's fault too."

"You think there could be something wrong with me Elita?" asked Optimus. "Do you wish for me to get tested?"

"You can if you want to, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you. It's just Primus doesn't want us to know the joy of having children that's all," she said tears streaming down her face.

"Don't blame Primus Elita," said Optimus.

"Why not?! You know it's true! They say He controls everything so He also controls the birth of children and He has given us none . . . we are good people Optimus. We deserve children and yet He gives children to Megatron. He is already expecting his first!"

She was angry and she had every right to be. She was right, why do the evil ones get joy when those who are good get sorrow?

"He probably won't even care about his ill-gotten child anyways!!" she cried her cries turning into sobs.

Optimus then took his wife in his arms and held her close to him to comfort her. He knew she wanted a child more than anything. He knew she would kill for one and this worried him. He wished he could give her one.

"I'll get tested Elita," he said kissing her head. "I'll do it for you."

The next day Optimus went early in the morning to the doctor and hot his tests. After he was done he sat in the doctor's office and waited for him to give him the results.

"Well?" asked Optimus waiting for the worst.

"Well," started the doctor not knowing where to start. "There were some flaws in the tests and . . ."

"Just tell me if I am capable of having or not having children," said Optimus growing angry.

He then let out a sad sigh and said-

"I'm sorry Optimus, sir . . . but you can't have any children on your own."

Optimus felt his spark sink deep within him. He was overwhelmed with grief and sadness. Elita would never want to hear this.

"How am I supposed to produce an heir?" asked Optimus. "The high council . . ."

I know they want you to produce an heir Optimus, but you have your brother . . . or that new transformer Jetfire," said the doctor. "I would say you could adopt, but I know the high council wants the heir to be related."

"How am I supposed to tell Elita? She'll be sparkbroken," said Optimus with downcast optics.

"Like I said," said the doctor. "You could adopt, but I fear it won't be the same."

"That's alright," said Optimus getting up. "I'll find a way to tell her."

He then left, but war soon called him and he had to fight. Elita was at home. She had not gone into battle for she didn't feel so well. At this she hoped so went to the doctor.

Optimus had led the autobots to victory and chased off the decepticons. His spark was filled with sadness as he approached his home. He knew Elita would be there waiting for him. Part of him didn't want to go in, but part of him knew he had to tell her.

"This will kill her," he whispered as he entered.

He saw her sitting in a chair just waiting for him. She had her head bowed and she said-

"I went to the doctor today."

"And?" asked Optimus hope arising in him.

She just bowed and shook her head.

"I'm so tired Optimus," she said beginning to cry.

"And you don't think I ain't either?!" said Optimus raising his voice.

Elita's optics widened as she gazed at her angry husband.

"You think the whole universe revolves around you Elita, we it doesn't!" he shouted frustrated at everything.

"Elita never saw him like this in her life. Something was wrong with him and something he wasn't telling her.

"Optimus what is wrong with you?" she asked standing up.

"ME!" he cried. "I can't give you what you want more than life itself . . . a child."

Elita gasped and said-

"So you are the cause of all my sparkaches?"

"Yes! You wanted to know and now you do!"

"Why?" she cried. "Why can't you give them to me?"

"Because I just can't!" he shouted. "So why don't you just leave me and find another transformer to have children with. At least you'll be happy!!"

_/Careless words are spoken/_

Elita was shocked. She had never heard him speak like this before. She had never seen him so frustrated before.

_/Families fall apart/_

"But I want yours," she softly cried.

She then turned and ran out the door and as far as she could to get away from all the sparkache.

_/Nothing gets more broken than a mother's heart/_

She ran as far as she could. Her tears stained the ground creating a trail of tears. She then went as far as she could till she fell to the ground weeping.

_/She cannot sleep or hardly breathe/_

_/Without a moment of wondering/_

_/How this all will end/_

_/God please let it end/_

_/Hurt is falling from her eyes/_

"Please!" she cried as she buried her head in her arms. "Let this all end!"

_/As she cries/_

_/Come and make it beautiful/_

_/Let it all be useable/_

_/I still believe in miracles/_

_/And that you can use everything/_

She then got up and began to walk to Ultra Magnus' house. There she came to Magnaspark. When Magnaspark saw the tears on her face she quickly embraced her and took her in. Elita told her everything and Magnaspark comforted her.

_/So Father use even this/_

_/Make it beautiful, beautiful/_

Optimus was sitting alone as the sun rose in the sky when he realized what he had just done. He had yelled at his wife and love.

_/Standing in a new day in the wonder of praise/_

_/Still there's so much he wishes that he could erase/_

He was going to call around to try and find her, but he could not find it in himself to left the transmitter.

_/The wasted years and all the shame/_

_/More regrets than he could name/_

_/From a battle he's waged/_

_/That still goes on today/_

He then fell to his knees and began to cry. He let out all his sorrows that he hid deep inside his spark. He was wrong to do that to her, but she deserved better.

_Why Primus, why?_ He thought.

_/But with confidence and with faith he prays/_

_/Come and make it beautiful/_

_/Let it all be useable/_

_/I still believe in miracles/_

_/And that you can use everything/_

_/So Father use even this/_

_/Make it beautiful/_

It had been two days since Elita left and Optimus grew afraid. He readied to go and find her. When he stepped outside there in front of him stood Elita One. Both had sad optics.

He was sorry for yelling at her and she was sorry for running out on him. They gazed at each other not saying a word for a long moment. Then when they ridded themselves of their pride they ran to each other and kissed one another. They held each other tight so they knew they would not leave each other.

They came back inside and told each other they were sorry for the way they treated each other the last two days.

"I should have never left you," she said kissing him.

"I was wrong to yell at you," he said holding her close to his body.

They never let go of one another that day. Both felt so blessed that they were loved by someone as them. They loved and kissed each other that day. Optimus didn't care if war called him that day, for his wife needed him that day and he needed her.

That night they laid in each other's arms. They just gazed at each other. Even the dark could not hide their faces from each other. None spoke but just laid there in peace.

"I love you so much Elita," he said kissing her softly upon her lips.

"And I you," she said laying her head upon his chest.

When morning came Optimus awoke with a smile. He turned to his side to see his bride, but she was gone.

"Elita? . . . Elita?!" he said getting up and looking for her.

He then heard the sound of vomiting. He then came to the bathroom and saw Elita on the floor not looking so good.

"Elita!" he cried coming to her and picking her up. "What is wrong?!"

She then looked at him and smiled then she said-

"I'm fine my love, it's just I don't feel so good this morning."

"Did I hurt you in any way?" asked Optimus worrying for his wife.

"No, no," she said shaking her head. "I . . ."

She then vomited all over him. He didn't much mind. Optimus only cared for his wife.

"I think there's something wrong with my digestive system," she said touching her aching stomach. "It churns inside me."

"Should you see a doctor?" asked Optimus concerned for he well being.

"No, I'll be fine," she said getting up.

She then regained her balance and looked at Optimus covered in ick. She grinned and said-

"How 'bout we take a shower so we can get cleaned up?"

"I can to that," grinned Optimus coming closer to her.

They got cleaned up and the day became a normal day to all. Months past and the battles went on. Elita only went in one battle till she threw up on her enemy. Optimus then decided for her to stay home till she got better, but she only got worse. On the second month she looked her worse.

Optimus came to her one day and saw her. She looked very ill. She couldn't keep anything down and she felt horrible. Optimus then took her up and went to the doctor.

When the doctor was done looking at her he gave her medicine that made her feel better. When she came out to Optimus she hugged and kissed him.

"I'm glad to see you're much better," he smiled.

"Me too," she smiled embracing her husband in a tight squeeze.

"Um, may I see you both," said the doctor as he shut the door behind them.

"Did you find out what was making her so sick?" asked Optimus holding her hand.

"Yes I did," said the doctor sitting down and crossing his arms.

_/You've promised that all things, all things would work together for my good/_

"What was it?" asked Elita.

_/All things, all things, my Redeemer will you come and make it beautiful/_

"You're pregnant," said the doctor almost shaking his head in disbelief.

_/Let it all be useable/_

Elita covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she was being told. She then turned and hugged Optimus so tight it would have crushed him. Optimus was speechless. He didn't know what joy felt like.

_Is this joy?_ Thought Optimus.

_/I still believe in miracles/_

"But why was she so sick?" asked Optimus.

"Well, what you have is a very active baby," said the doctor. "Active babies tend to make mothers sick, but don't worry I can give you medicine to calm it down."

"We're going to have baby!!" she cried in joy hugging Optimus again.

_/And that You can use everything, oh please use everything/_

_/Oh Father use even this/_

_/Make it beautiful, beautiful, beautiful/_

**Hot Shot's girl: The song was Make It Beautiful by Daniel Kirkley, a very good song :)**


	12. Do You Have Any Family?

The kids were playing with their minicons when they decided to check up on the autobots. They came to them and saw that they were practicing their battling. Hot Shot sparred with Optimus while Red Alert checked to see if the base was running perfectly fine. Before they decided to make themselvs known Optimus had flung Hot Shot across the room, landing on his back and sliding against the wall.

"Hey Hot Shot," started Rad gazing at the fallen bot.

"Huh?" said Hot Shot looking at them in surprise. "Just how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough Hot Shot," giggled Alexis.

"Great, not only is my back hurt, but my pride also," said Hot Shot getting up.

"Well you can't expect to beat Optimus Prime man," said Carlos.

"Hey, I can still dream," smiled Hot Shot.

Optimus just let out a joyful laugh at seeing this.

"Don't worry about them Hot Shot," he said. "They just want to see us fight. Now come on, let's do it again."

So Hot Shot and Optimus went again at it again, but Hot Shot, again, failed at beating Prime. He didn't give up though. He showed the kids that he was capable of landing hits on the leader. The kids just cheered them on.

"Not to bad Hot Shot," said Rad.

"I know," he grinned looking at them.

"Don't let your guard down Hot Shot," said Optimus tackling him from behind.

He had pinned Hot Shot to the floor. Hot Shot struggled to get up, but it was useless.

"The decepticons won't let you have a chance to look around," said Optimus holding the stuggling Hot Shot down. "They are merciless."

"Err, you don't think I know?!" he said knocking his head into Optimus' faceplate.

Optimus stumbled off him and this time Hot Shot pinned him down.

"Ha, ha, alright Hot Shot, that's enough for today," he said holding his hands up.

"Hey, did you just beat Optimus Hot Shot?" gasped Carlos.

"No," said Hot Shot. "He could have knocked me off, but decided not to."

"Do you think you could give Megatron a fight like this one time in the future?" asked Alexis.

"Heh, I hope sooner than that," smiled Hot Shot holding his fist up to his face.

The kids just giggled a bit picturing this in their heads.

"What, you think I can't do it?" asked Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips.

"Well Megatron is huge and . . . You're just not," said Alexis.

"Hey, size doesn't matter," said Hot Shot. "Back on cybertron I used to take on my father when I was only 6,000 years old . . . and I still beat him."

"You have a family on your home planet?" said Rad somewhat surprised.

"Well . . . yea. We're not that different than you humans," said Hot Shot.

"Tell us about your family," they said sitting down and making themselves comfortable.

"Well, where do I start?" said Hot Shot rubbing the back of his head.

"Just start when you first remember them," they smiled.

"Well, I've known them my whole life," said Hot Shot.

"You mean you don't remember them?" asked Carlos.

"No, it's just I don't remember much when they first found me," he said.

"You were adopted?!" they said in surprise.

"Well, yea," he said. "They said they found me when I was 2,000 years old, that's two in you human years. My father was hanging off the egde of a cliff when I helped pull him up. He then took me to his sister, my aunt Sandrone. They decided to try and find my real parents, but the caretaker of the orphanage only said that my mother died when she gave birth to me and that my father was still alive somewhere, and that he is a great leader."

"Wow," the kids gasped. "And then what?"

"Well, I was then adopted by them and when I was old enough I went to school and wantewd to become a military leader like my real father, but then my adopted father was killed in battle. I only have my aunt left. After this war I want to try and find my real father . . . that is if he's still alive."

The kids were silent at this. They knew a bit of Hot Shot's past. Optimus was very silent at this. He just gazed at Hot Shot with an unseen emotion in his golden optics.

"What about you Red Alert?" they asked turning to him.

"Well," started Red Alert hoping not to be part of the conversation. My parents are both doctors and I became one like them . . . it's a family tradition. For generation my family have been doctors."

"Ooh," they said shaking their heads.

They then turned their attention to the quiet Optimus and they said, almst at once-

"What about you Optimus?"

Optimus was then cut off from his thoughts as they asked him that question. He then turned to them and said-

"What was that children?"

"Your family," they said. "Do you have a family?"

Optimus was unsure now what to say. Hot Shot and Red Alert gazed at him uneasy. They knew how much it pained him to tell about his family. Optimus then gazed at Hot Shot and then at the children.

His optics were sad and he was silent.

"Um, you guys," started Hot Shot getting their attention.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Rad.

Then with sad optics Hot Shot shook his head and said-

"A very long time ago he lost his family. The only family he left is his brother's. It's a very long story you see, and I don't think he wants to talk about it."

"Really?" they said gazing at Optimus with sad eyes. "We didn't mean to upset him Hot Shot."

"Don't worry guys," said Hot Shot. "He'll be alright. We're pretty much like family to him now."

The kids gazed at Optimus they had no idea.

"Yea . . . that's the way of war kids," said Hot Shot.

"Do you miss your family Hot Shot?" asked Rad.

"Well . . . yea," he said. "Who wouldn't miss their family. I'm just glad I still have some left."

"Well good luck on finding your real family," smiled Alexis. "I'm sure they can't wait to see you again."

"Yea, I hope so," Hot Shot smiled.

Optimus then looked at them and with an unseen smile he whispered-

"I can't."

Then after the kids were done asking their questions they left ot go back home and now night arose. Optimus stood under the stars when Hot Shot came to him.

"Prime? . . . what's wrong?" Hot Shot asked.

"It was a night like this when I lost my child," said Optimus.

"Yea, sorry about that Prime," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I should have stopped them when they asked Red Alert."

"No, they have a right to know," said Optimus. "Doesn't a family share everything with one another?"

"Yea, I guess you're right," sighed Hot Shot.

He then looked up at the clear night sky and sighed then said-

"So now what?"

"Now we set the minicons free," said Optimus turning his head to his unbeknowest son.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while I've been busy studying for my drivers written test. I passed, yeah D but I'll try and update the other stories as soon as I can.**


	13. And Yet The War Goes On

Both autobots and decepticons gained many minicons, and also more warriors. The autobots had gained Smokescreen and Sideways, and the decepticons none. But all that didn't matter now, for now they sought out the star saber, They were one of the most powerful minicon weapons in the universe.

Megatron had one of the minicons that created the sword and he used it to find the others. The others rested in the autobot base and they invaded it.

"ERR, how could the decepticons invade our base?!" growled Hot Shot looking through the monitors. "What could they be looking for . . . our minicons?"

"I don't think so Hot Shot," said Optimus looking at the mincon on Megatron's shoulder. "He seems to be following that minicon."

"Well whatever he's doing I'm gonna stop him!" said Hot Shot running off.

"Hot Shot no!" said Optimus trying to stop him, but he was already gone.

Hot Shot tried and failed to stop Megatron and now he found his way to the other two minicons. Optimus tried to stop him, but it was too late. They had combined to create the star saber.

"The star saber is mine!" Megatron laughed as he held it up.

But Optimus wouldn't allow Megatron to control one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Optimus had managed to knock the star saber out of Megatron's hand and it flew right into Hot Shot's. Hot Shot gazed at the glowing sword in his hand. He knew this indeed was a powerful weapon that he could make the decepticons cringe under him.

Hot Shot then grinned as he looked at the pathedic decepticon leader. He then took the sword and charged at him cutting off one of his horns. Megatron was angered by this. A simple autobot youth had managed to cut one of his horns off.

The decepticons had no choice but to retreat and so the autobots had gained one of the most powerful weapons in the universe . . . the star saber.

"Can you believe it fell right into my hands?" smiled Hot Shot running his hands up and down the magnificent sword.

"Optimus, sir, do you think it is such a good idea to let Hot Shot weild such a weapon?" asked Red Alert.

Optimus didn't say anything, he just gazed at Hot Shot wondering if he should. Hot Shot was good with the blade, but he had only learned how to wield one by television. He would need special training to wield that sword, but he knew Hot Shot would just say he didn't need anything. He feared Hot Shot getting into a fight with Starscream, for Starscream could truly wield a blade.

Later the decepticons gained a new warrior by the name of Scavenger. He was Optimus' old trainer and Hot Shot found out the hard way.

"Then why is he a decepticon Optimus?" asked Hot Shot wanting to know.

"It's a long story," said Optimus.

"Well I have all the time in the world," said Hot Shot leaning back.

"Hhh, Hot Shot," started Optimus.

But then Sideways walked in the room and interrupted them.

"Hey Hot Shot, how 'bout we have a go at it?" he asked.

"Can I use my Star saber?" asked Hot Shot.

"Sure, why not?" Sideways shrugged.

"Sweet! catch ya later Optimus," Hot Shot said running outside.

Optimus was somewhat relieved. He sat down and began to think of many things. Hot Shot enjoyed weilding the sword, for he could beat anything that stood in his way.

"I love this baby," he grinned looking at its blue glow.

"Hey don't get too cocky Hot Shot," said Smokescreen.

"Hey, you know me," smiled Hot Shot.

"That is exactly my point," sighed Smokescreen.

"Hey I heard that," said Hot Shot.

"Yea, I know," sighed Smokescreen again.

Later that day they got into fight with the decepticons and Hot Shot and Sideways were accidently teleported back to the decepticon base with them.

"NO! We have to find them!" said Optimus running back into their base.

Hot Shot tried to escape, but he only found that Sideways was truly a decepticon and he had double-crossed him to get the star saber from him. Hot Shot had lost the star saber to Starscream. Hot Shot was then beaten by the decepticons. Scavenger watched as Hot Shot was crushed to find out about Sideways.

Hot Shot just gave up after he had lost the star saber. He had lost what he thought was a friend, and he had lost a powerful weapon that will now be used against his true friends.

_Why?_ thought Hot Shot.

"Take that you stinkin' autobot!" said Demolisher and Cyclonus as they kicked and hit him.

Scavenger new Hot Shot. He knew who he truly was, and he would not allow the decepticons to take his life.

"Wait," said Scavenger stepping beside Megatron. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" said Megatron. "He has humiliated us long enough, just like Prime."

"Send him back to the autobots as a warning. Let them know you mean business in this war for the minicons," said Scavenger.

Megatron pondered on the thought for a moment then said-

"Yes . . . send him back."

Megatron then left. Scavenger then came to the decepticons beating Hot Shot up and shoved them away. he took a hold of Hot Shot's arm and pulled him over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" asked Demolisher looking at him.

"Yea, you're taking away all our fun," laughed Cyclonus.

Scavenger just gave them a hard mean glare that made them both shut up. Scavenger then went to the portal and locked in the coordinates where the autobot base was and teleported there. There he took Hot Shot down and swung his arm around his shoulder. Hot Shot then came back to consciousness.

"There you go Hot Shot," said Scavenger helping the dazed autobot in the right direction. "Go back to your father."

He then let Hot Shot go and watched him until he found his way back to the autobot base. Scavenger then smiled and left. The autobots all turned as they saw an injured Hot Shot walk through the door.

"HOT SHOT!" said Optimus seeing his son nearly beaten to death.

"Sideways, he's . . ." But then Hot Shot fell to the ground unconscious.

"Red Alert get Hot Shot to the medical bay, stat!" ordered Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Red Alert as he and Smokescreen ran and got Hot Shot to the medical bay.

"Optimus?" started the kids.

"Not now," Optimus said leaving in anger.

"Gosh, I hope he'll be okay," said Carlos.

"Me too Carlos," said Rad. "Me too."

Optimus was greatly angered at seeing Hot Shot the way he was, but the kids wasn't too sure they knew why. Hot Shot was recovering in the medical bay when Optimus came to visit him. Hot Shot was still unconscious though when he would visit him. Even though Optimus wasn't there on the moon he knew what had happened.

"Sideways you will pay for what you did to my child," said Optimus gazing at him son.

He was so fragile in Optimus' optics, so young. He was only 19,990 years, only 10 years away from 20,000 years. Optimus wanted his son to see his 20th millennium. He wanted his son to live.

The next day when Hot Shot awoke he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything that happened on the moon that day. Optimus wanted to find out how he survived but Hot Shot wouldn't tell him nothing.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" said Optimus growing tired of his attitude.

"He takes after his father that's why," came a voice.

"Scavenger?!" said Optimus seeing his old master step out of the shadows of the mountains. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd pay you a visit," smiled Scavenger in a mysterious way.

"Were you the one who saved my son?" asked Optimus.

"Scavenger shook his head and said-

"Yes I did. You know the high council would kill us if he died."

Optimus let out a small chuckle and said-

"You're probably right."

He then ceased his laughter and remembered the past.

"I remember when they first saw him . . . he was so small, said Optimus remembering that day when the high council first saw him."

**FLASHBACK**

Optimus sat in a white hospital chair rocking his small son in his arms. His son was so small that he could fit in the palm of his hand. He was born too early, but he was a fighter. he didn't give up on life and for that Optimus was glad.

After he felt his son slowly wiggle on his shoulder he heard them coming . . . the high council.

"Where is he?!" they said coming through the hall.

They then spotted Optimus through the glass wall and came to him.

"Let me see it!" they said clomoring around him. "It it a boy or girl?!"

Optimus held his son away from the crowding transformers but soon he began to cry.

"I had just gotten him to be quiet!" sighed Optimus holding his son to his chest.

"A boy huh? Yes we knew you would have a son," they said looking at the tiny child. "He is so small. How will he take up the matrix when you are gone?"

"It's called growing," said Optimus getting annoyed by them.

He then put his son under his chin and began to hum a small lullaby and then began to stop his crying.

"There you go little one," whispered Optimus.

"Um, we heard about Elita One," they started. "We are so sorry for her beath."

Optimus just looked down with sad optics.

"We will miss her. She was a good warrior and we know she would have made a great mother."

"It's all she ever dreamt about," said Optimus remembering what she was like when she was pregnant with their son.

"How is your son fairing?" they asked.

"The doctors said if he doesn't eat he won't live," said Optimus.

"Well those doctors better get him eating soon. After all we don't want him dieing on us. The matrix has been passed from the eldest line ever since the first Prime."

"You don't think I know?" chuckled Optimus. "I was pretty much forced into this position."

"Do you not like being Prime?" they asked.

"Who else would do it not for me?" asked Optimus. "My brother doesn't want it, and Jetfire, the one you picked to be my sucessor if anything were to happen to my line, is too young."

"True, let's us hope your son wants to take the matrix," said the high council.

"I didn't have a choice so why does he?" asked Optimus shutting the high council up. "But when he comes to know this war I hope he fights for the same reason I fight for . . . peace."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Thank-you for saving him Scavenger," said Optimus.

"Yes, keep a good eye on him Optimus, I fear he's a little too much like you," said Scavenger disappearing into the shadows.

**Hot Shot's girl: Here is the next chapter and sorry it's so short I have to hurry and update the others as well, but I'll try and update this story as soon as I can. It depends on how long the next chapter is. So until next time, which the chapter will be called Blurr's story.**


	14. Blurr's Story

**Hot Shot's girl: Warning, this story was made to kind of make fun of Blurr and Scavenger so read on if you must, but me and my sister were bored when we thought of this story and we got the ideas from all over so here it is if you want to read it.**

As the battles past on and more minicons were found Scavenger had showed his ture nature. He was really, much to everyone's surprise, an autobot spy. He went back to the autobots and all saw that Optimus knew about his plan all along. Scavenger had begun training Hot Shot. Hot Shot tried to improve, but he felt like Scavenger didn't care, but he did.

They then got a surprise visit by a strange autobot by the name of Blurr.

"So who is this Blurr character anyways?" asked Carlos.

"Why don't you ask him," said Hot Shot.

"Fine," said Carlos coming to Blurr. "Hey Blurr, who are you exactly?"

"Why don't you ask Scavenger," he said cleaning his gun and testing it a bit.

"What is that sapposed to mean?" asked Rad.

"You got me man," said Carlos.

So they came to Scavenger and asked him what Blurr meant by what he had said to them.

"What he means is that I know all about his life," said Scavenger.

"What do you mean Scavenger. How do you know all about his life?" asked Alexis not quite understanding.

"I am his father," said Scavenger.

The kids were utterly surprised. They looked at Blurr and then at Scavenger and then in confusion said-

"But he looks nothing like you."

"Well not all transformer children look like their parents, but in this case he looks like his mother Aquafrost," said Scavenger.

"Oh," said the kids now understanding.

"I have a quick question," said Fred raising his hand. "How come he's so young and you're so old?"

Scavenger gave a low scuffle in his thought almost like he was annoyed at the question.

"Fred!" said Rad knowing that was a rude question.

"Well you see children," started Scavenger. "My wife and I never really wanted children."

"Why noy?" asked Billy.

"We were both part of a large family and we, well . . . hated children. We decided, before we were married, that we were never to have children."

"Then how's Blurr here?" asked Carlos.

"Well I'll tell you if you stop asking questions," smiled Scavenger.

"Oh, sorry," said Carlos covering his mouth.

"Well . . . like I said we never wanted children. For 25,000 years we were married and with no children, but then Aquafrost didn't feel so well one morning. So we went to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. When the doctor told us that she was pregnant I couldn't believe it."

**FLASHBACK**

"Excuse me?" said Scavenger not completely understanding what he was being told.

"Your . . . wife . . . is . . . pregnant," said the doctor as plain as he could.

"No, no, no, no," started Aquafrost. "You don't understand, I can't be pregnant."

"Well you are and you are about five months along, and congradulations it's a boy," said the doctor handing them a small screen that showed the child inside Aquafrost.

Scavenger took it and looked at it. It wasn't moving at all. It was just laying there.

"It's starring at me!" said Scavenger in surprise. "Is that normal?!"

"What are you talking about? He can't even see you!" said the doctor.

"Well then look!" said Scavenger handing him the screen.

"Oh my Primus you're right!" said the doctor nearly jumping out of his chair.

"Is that normal?" asked Aquafrost.

"Primus no!!" said the doctor.

"Well can you get rid of it?" asked Aquafrost.

"No! he's too far along, and besides you can't get rid of a child unless the mother dies or he's miscarried."

"Really?" smiled Aquafrost thinking of many things.

"Well by all else your baby seems really healthy. He should be due in seven months, come and see me then," the doctor smiled as he ecorted them out.

As soon as they got out of the doctor's office they threw their arms around each other and began to cry-

"What are we going to do?!" We never wanted kids in the first place!!"

"Ah, they must have been trying for years," smiled the doctor hearing their crying.

**END FLASHBACK**

Believe me children we truly didn't want any children at all, to this day we still don't know how he came to be. Aquafrost felt she was too old to have children . . . so she tried to miscarry. She lifted vey heavey objects, she threw herself down stairs, she tried to get hit in battle. She tried all sorts of things, but he still kicked.

"My poor wife got so desperate to get rid of him that she threw herself over a very high cliff. Poor femme I thought she was dead, but she was fine. Blurr then didn't kick and we rejoiced. We thought she had miscarried.

"But then after a deadly battle she began to cry out in pain. At first I thought she had been shot, but when I waited in the hospital for the results they plopped right into my hands . . . Blurr. They said congradulation, sir, you have a healthy baby boy. I couldn't believe it . . . he was as healthy as a ickthiat in a blizzard!

"She didn't want to see him, and neither did I. We've been married for 25,000 years and now we have had our first. Now everyone of my men were laughing at me. It got very embarrassing.

"Blurr just starred at me not making a sound, as a matter of fact he never did make a sound till the day he could talk. So we took him home, but when he got home I realized I left him on the car top, surprisingly he was still there, and he still didn't make a sound. After a couple of years something happened that I thought impossible . . . my wife began to grow attached to him! He was a good child, for he never caused any trouble fir me . . . till one day."

**FLASHBACK**

Scavenger was training his men and Blurr was with him. They had already namded him now for he was of right age and they named him Blurr for when he would play any game to where you had to find him you couldn't and if you ever spotted him it would be a blur. Yes Blurr was good at whatever he wanted to be good at. Blurr had not yet tlearned to talk.

He was 7,000 years old and still he was silent. He just watched everyone. If you asked him to do anything he wouldn't say anything he'd just do it. He could understand you, but he just wouldn't talk.

But hen one day when he was with Scavenger, Scavenger told him to get his gun, but Blurr just stood there not moving.

"What is wrong with you boy?! I said to go get me my gun!" said Scavenger surprised his son didn't listen to him when he usualy did.

Then in a low voice Blurr spoke-

"No."

This shocked Scavenger very much. #1 Blurr had always listened to him. #2 Blurr had just spoke his first word with ease, and #3 his voice was unusualy deep for a 7 millenium.

"What did you say?!" said Scavenger raising his voice.

"I said no . . . father," said Blurr narrowing his optics.

Scavenger didn't know what to say to this. he had never had anyone disobey him like this before. By now his men to see his own son reject him. It had turned into a laughing crowd.

_He is humiliating me infront of my own men!_, Though Scavenger.

Now see here, I will not have my own son humiliating me like this!" pointed Scavenger.

"You already have," said Blurr.

Scavenger's fist clenched and ever he wished to pop him one, but not in front of his own men.

"Where on cybertron did you learn to talk like this?!" asked Scavenger.

Blurr just gave a simple and plain answer-

"Mother."

At this all his men began to laugh at him, he had never been so humiliated in his life. His own son! Even Optimus wasn't this bad when he was young . . . maybe just a little, but no like Blurr.

"That's it!" growled Scavenger grabbing his son by the arm and pulling him close.

Before Scavnger spoke again he remebered something he learned in that parent class he went to. He remebered how to deal with a child like this.

"Do you want a spanking?!" shouted Scavenger so all could hear.

But Blurr said something that caught everyone so offguard-

"Why not."

Scavenger was stumped. They didn't prepare him for this, what was he sapposed to do now? No one taught him what to do if they said yes. They're not sapposed to say yes.

"I could knock you out if I wanted to Blurr!" said Scavenger.

"Bring it on . . . old transformer," said Blurr not even flinching.

Scavenger was fed up with this. He remebered the reason why he didn't want children in the first place.

_Primus has cursed me_, thought Scavenger.

All his men were laughing at him, but they soon shut up when he glared at them all. As he glared at them he thought of something that just might work. He smiled and put Blurr down. If he was going to be his humiliation then he would be theirs too.

"I'm not going to punish you Blurr, but I'm going to put you in this clas with the rest of my men," grinned Scavenger.

"Fine," said Blurr walking over to everyone else and then facing Scavnger.

"What, are you serious?!" they said

"Oh, I am," smiled Scavneger.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And then what happened?" asked the kids.

"And then Blurr excelled to the top of his class at the age of 10,000. Afterwards I put him in a survibal test on another planet and told him I'd call him when I saw it fit he was done with the test, and I do. Now he is my pride and joy in my old age."

The kids were speechless just about. Blurr looked at Scavenger for a moment and then went back to cleaning his gun.

"I still think you're an old transformer," he said not even looking at Scavenger.

Scavenger smiled and bowed his head. he turned and gazed at his son. He then left the kids sitting there and all they heard was-

"You want a go on that Blurr?" asked Scavneger.

"Why not?" said Blurr shrugging.

"I've been waiting for this day Blurr!" grinned Scavenger.

"Bring it on," ended Blurr.

**Hot Shot's girl: I told you this chapter was crazy, but don't worry the next one should be better. The next chapter is called Strange Feelings, Starscream doesn't know how to feel.**

**Bye for now, until then next Chapter.**


	15. Strange Feelings

He couldn't believe they had just left him there. He couldn't believe his own men would abandon him like that. they were no where in sight. Nothing was heard, nothing was seen.

"WHY, WHY, WHY?!!!" he cried out into the darkness.

But no one was there . . . no one was ever there.

**FLASHBACK**

"Daddy? . . . where are you?!" cried the young Starscream as the darkness engulfed him.

He was lost from his father and he didn't know where he was. He was only 5,000 years old and ever he was scared. he curled up into a ball and began to cry. he then heard a familiar voice ring in his audio redeivers-

"What are you doing?! said the voice. "Get up!"

Starscream looked and saw his father standing there. He wasn't smiling, then again he never smiled, but Starscream was glad to see him.

"Daddy!" smiled Starscream as he ran and hugged him.

"Were you crying?" aked his father looking down at the poor child.

"Well I was scared cause I couldn't find you," said Starscream his orange optics shinning off the, now seen, stars.

"I can't believe it!" shouted his father. "I have a wimp for a son."

"But daddy," started Starscream.

"Don't you 'but daddy' me Starscream!" he shouted. "And get off me! You need to learn to fend for yurself! fear can be your friend or your enemy."

"But," said Starscream.

"Don't talk to me pathetic child!" shouted his father knocking Starscream down.

Starscream then began to cry again.

"You are weak Starscream!" he shouted. "And you always will be."

Then his father turned and left him.

"Wait!" cried Starscream running after him.

"Don't come back till you are not afraid of anything. Do I make myself clear?!" he said not even looking at his son.

"But how will I survive?" asked Starscream now shaking.

"Does it look like I care?! I want a strong son, not a weakling like you. Now until you show me you are that son don't you ever come back to me."

He then left Starscream all alone in the darkness of Starscream.

"I'll try daddy," said the young Starscream, tears running down his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

_I was always left in the darkness_, thought Starscream moaping inthe dark.

"Aw, my poor baby," came a voice.

"Who's there?!" growled Starscream turning to see a black and scarlet femme.

"Hello Starscream," she grinned.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.

"Why, I'm your mother," she said coming to him. "I'm Silentscream."

"Get away from me you witch! I know who you are! I've heard of you!" he said shoving her away.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings," she said pretending to be hurt by his words.

"Yea right! Like you have any . . . if you had feelings why did you leave me to be raised by my ill-gotten father?!" shouted Starscream glaring at her with cold optics.

"Because if I stayed you would have two younger brothers and a nasty little sister . . . and they wouldn't be too nice, and besides I didn't want any more children," she said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even want me!" growled Starscream.

"True," she grinned. "Hey, I warned your father that you would come all he said was 'it better be a boy'."

"I hate you so much," he said in a dark low voice.

"Touchy aren't you . . . but then again so was your father," she grinned.

"Nothing but bad stories come from you!" he pointed.

"Not all," she said placing her hands on her hips. " . . . well maybe. Your future doesn't look so promising."

Starscream let out a chuckle and turned to her smiling and said as he held his arms out-

"Oh please mother. Tell me of my 'not sp promising' future."

"Well if you insist, my dear," she said as she began to circle him like a vulture.

Starscream just stood still as she moved around him like a ghost creature.

"Oh my poor boy," she said seeing into his fututre. "Your future isn't bright at all."

"What, are you afraid to tell me . . . mother?" said Starscream his orange optics watering from the rain.

"Beware Starscream," she started. "These aliens will have a strange affect on you . . . especially one. Beware Starscream that one will take your spark and never give it back."

At this Starscream was angered and confused. He took the star saber and swung it at her.

"Stay away from me and never come back!" he shouted.

She then vanished and all that was head was her voice.

"Do you remember the lullaby I sang to you that one dark night Starscream?" she whispered to him with unseen lips.

"What are you talking about?" cried Starscream growing frustrated.

"You are forever more."

At this a dark memory irrupted into Starscream's mind. He remembered now and he hated it.

"NO! Get away! Be gone!" he shouted swinging his sword into the rain.

He then looked up at the skay and began to fly upwards. He eventually came back to the decepticon base to only find out he was being used. he then vowed he would kill Megatron, even is he had to join the autobots. He did and Hot Shot wasn't too pleased at this, for because of the decpticons Smokescreen had nearly been killed.

But Red Alert fixed him and changed his body and he was now called Hoist. Optimus wished Hot Shot to become freinds with Starscream. Hot Shot was getting there, but he still didn't trust him all the way. Also Silentscream was right, Starscream began to grow attached to the humans.

He didn't know why he felt for such things as the creatures, but there was one he held high above the others . . . her name was Alexis. She believed in him the most and was always willing to forgive and forget. He also began to grow more attached to Hot Shot. He would have never believed it, but he could call him a friend now.

Even though Starscream needed more time to get used to the autobot ways he was very impatient and wanted to destroy Megatron now. One time when he had went to mars with Jetfire he had given the humans mars rocks that they treasured dear to themselves. he was glad they were happy. They had also given him a party and there received his first present.

_I can see now why the autobots love them so_, thought Starscream as he watched the humans run around and play.

"Hey Starscream," came a bright voice.

Starscream turned and saw the yellow transformer smiling at him.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Starscream.

"The kids say you can beat me with the blade. Care to prove them wrong?" smirked Hot Shot.

Starscream got up and stood face-to-face with Hot Shot. He then smirked himself and said-

"Or prove them right."

So Hot Shot and Starscream fought it out with blades. Starscream allowed Hot Shot to wield the star saber while he wielded his own blade. The kids came to watch and see who was truly better. At first they were tied until Hot Shot beat him the first time.

Starscream then came back and beat him on the last round therefore provong Starscream was the master of the blade.

"Yea, you got lucky Starscream," said Hot Shot with a smile.

At that Starscream let out a faint smile, for he knew Hot Shot was a lot of talk.

"Hey, you smiled!" smiled Alexis seeing him smile. "This is the first time I ever saw you smile."

Starscream looked at her for a moment and then turned his away from her so she couldn't see him blush. He then walked away.

"Uh, Starscream what did I say?" she called to him.

"Nothing . . . Alexis . . . nothing," he said leaving.

Alexis just gazed at him with sad eyes. It seemed like everything she said or did made him run.

"Maybe he's just girl shy," teased Carlos.

"No, I don't think so," said Alexis looking at the place where she last saw him.

The week passed and then something happened. Thrust had tried to talk to Starscream into returning, but he didn't listen. Later Starscream was accused of stealing the skyboom shield when the kids had taken them for a walk. Hot Shot believed Starscream was inoecent, but the others didn't.

Hot Shot tried to be friendly to him, but he never wanted to be friendly.

"Whay are you like this Starscream?!" said Hot Shot angry at him.

Every time Hot Shot would try to help him Starscream would just shove him away.

"I guess it's just the way I was made," shrugged Starscream not even looking at him.

"Err, I try and be friendly, but all you do is shove me away!" shouted Hot Shot.

Starscream wasn't listening to him. He was just looking around the base. He then looked at Hot Shot with a plain face and said-

"You're lucky Hot Shot. You have everything you could ever want . . . friends, a father who loves you . . ."

"Who, Optimus? oh no, he isn't my father. You see a long time ago we made a promise to each other. I promised to be the son he lost and he promised to be the father I lost. My real father is still out there somewhere," said Hot Shot. "I get the whole Optimus being my father thing a lot 'cause of that."

"Still, Primus has left all His blessings for you . . . and all His curses for me."

At that Starscream left.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Hot Shot after him.

"Not now Hot Shot," said Hoist. "We have bigger problems."

He pointed at the monitors and all saw decepticons.

"Good," said Hot Shot slamming his fists together. "I'm tired of fighting with my mouth."

At that the autobots left to engage in battle with the decepticons. The decepticons fought good and hard, but nothing prepared to autobots for what happened next . . . Starscream had found and taken the shyboom shield from the autobots and given them to Megatron. All were shocked. Why would he do this to them when when they were so nice to him . . . why?

Starscream only did it to get rid of Megatron, and get away from the children. they made him have strange feelings that he never wanted to know. They made him, how the decepticons said, weak. He wanted to be strong, he needed to be strong.

It was the only thing that was forced into him as a small child, If he wasn't strong he couldn't survive. If he wasn't strong he couldn't go home. If he wasn't strong he couldn't return to his father . . . Megatron.


	16. A Dream Of Death

It was dark and the only light was a faint blue light that came from some place unseen. It was like space almost. It was warm in this dream. This dream was like none of his other dreams.

Hot Shot had not had this dream before. This was a new dream, but yet it was like a memory of some sort. He felt like he was laying on his side. He tried to speak, but only a child's cries came out of his mouth. he then heard the opening of a door and then he was being raised off the ground into someone's arms.

He felt large arms wrap around his body and then his body was pressed against a large cgest. It was all strange to Hot Shot. He felt like a baby . . . was he a baby in his dream? Was this a memory?

He head was pressed up against a chin and throat. Then the large person that held him began to hum some sort of lullaby. The melody was amiliar to him. Somehow he knew this. Perhaps it was a memory.

This had then calmed down his crying. Even if he tried to speak he couldn't.

"There you are my son," said the one who held him.

The voice was familiar, but Hot Shot couldn't quite remember where he heard it from. Was this his father?

Then he felt the hands move him away from his chest and then he looked into his optics. They were golden and kind. He had seen these golden optics before, but where? Hot Shot tried to speak but all he got out were a baby's squeaks.

He soon grew tired of not being able to talk. he couldn't see the transformer's face for it was dark and the only thing that was seen was his golden optics, but somehow Hot Shot he was smiling at him with a warm smile. Then all of the sudden he shattered into a million pieces. Hot Shot then fell to the ground, but now he was older like his age now.

He then looked and saw Optimus standing there just starring at him.

"Optimus?" said Hot Shot taking a step forward to his commander.

Optimus just looked at him and said-

"At least you're safe."

Then he shut down his optics and he too shattered into a million pieces.

"Optimus!" cried Hot Shot.

he then awoke to his dark room.

_Was that dream a memory, but why was optimus there?_ thought Hot Shot.

That day everything went like a normal day. Hot Shot didn't bother to tell his dream to anyone, least of all Optimus. Who would know what it meant anyways? That day Optimus sat down in a large chair and watched the monitors alone.

He then shut down his optics and let his memories run through his head.

**REWIND**

**PLAY **

"Do you take Elita One to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and told hold, for better for worse, till death do you part?" asked the priest.

Optimus looked at his lovely bride and smiled as she smiled at him.

"I do."

"And do you Elita One take Optimus Prime to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hols, for better for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled, her blue optics shining in the light of the sun.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," smiled the priest.

With that they held each other close and kissed each other sealing the marriage.

**STOP**

**FASTFORWARD**

**PLAY **

"No! I will crush you with my bare hands!" shouted Megatron as he tackled Optimus.

**STOP**

**REWIND**

**PLAY**

Elita rubbed her, now, large belly as their child began to grow within her ans show.

"Elita it's only been four months and look how big you've gotten," said Optimus.

"I know," smiled Elita still rubbing her belly as if it was the child itself.

"So what to you want Elita?" aked Optimus coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "A boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter," smiled Elita. "I just wasnt him or her to be healthy."

"So do i Elita," smiled Optimus as he kissed her on the cheeck. "So do I."

Elita then sat in a white rocking chair and began to rock a little, rubbing her belly. She smiled with a motherly smile and then began to sing a lullaby-

"Hush now baby don't you cry.

Rest your wings my butterfly.

Peace will come to you in time,

And I will sing this lullaby."

Optimus then cut her off by saying-

"Elita you don't know if it's a girl. Why do you call it your butterfly?"

"Hey, boys can be called butterflies!" she said. "He's butterfly."

"Whatever," sighed Optimus letting her sing.

She let her smile vanish and she gazed into spcae as she sang the last verses of the lalluby.

"Know though I must leave my child.

That I would stay here by your side.

And if you wake before I'm gone.

Remember this sweet lullaby."

She then looked down in sadness and began to cry. Optimus knew something was wrong when she first began to sing those last lines.

"Elita what's wrong?" he asked coming to her and embracing her.

"I want so bad to be a mother," she cried her tears falling upon him.

"You will Elita, you will," said Optimus holding her close.

He was worried about his wife. Someone must have said something to her, but who?

**STOP**

**FLASHBACK**

Elita waled around the stores where all the femes bought things for their babies. She was glad ro now be free to walk around these stores. Even though she was older than the others it didn't stop her from trying to feel like a soon-to-be-mother. After she had looked at the cradles she decided to walk back home, she could use the fresh air.

It was quite a walk, but she felt safe with a plasma on her hip. As she walked she saw someone and griped her belly and her gun. When it was clear she saw it was a femme and she saw who it was.

"Silentscream? what are you doing here?!" she said her optics narrowing. "This is far off from the decepticon area."

She was a black jet with scarlet trimmings. She was also expecting her first, but hers would come before Elita's for she was already ten months along when Elita was only four.

"I just felt like walking around no?" she smiled looking at Elita.

They both glared at each other. Both were capable of fighting each other no matter their condition. Bother were the leaders' wives.

"So," Silentscream started. "Has he hurt you yet?"

"Who, Optimus?" he would never! . . ." but Silentscream cut her off.

"No, the baby!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Elita getting a little uneasy.

"Mine likes to stab me what about yours?" Silentscream smiled with an evil grin.

"It kicks, but that's it. Why are you? . . ."

Silentscream then placed a hand on Elita One's belly and she then looked at her with a straight face and said-

"Your child shall kill you . . . and my child shall kill himself, as a matter of fact . . . so will your child."

Elita was horrified by this. She knew Silentscream could somehow tell the future, but she didn't want to believe her.

"NO!" gasped Elita. "You liar!"

"They shall be born on the same day, yes your child will be born early," Silentscream smiled with an evil grin.

"NO!" cried Elita fearing for her child. "You witch, get away!!"  
Then Silentscream flinched as if someone stuck her but then she looked at Elita with orange optics. Clenching her teeth in pain she began-

"He stabs me again."

She then let the pain on her face vanish as she then grinned like a witch and said-

"But you know I sometimes . . . stab back!"

She then took a thin child and stabbed at her child.

"Stop, you'll kill it!" Elita cried taking the dagger away from the crazy witch.

Silentscream then began to laugh. laugh so cold that it sent chills down her spine. Elita then turned and ran back to her home. She didn't was to believe her . . . she couldn't believe her.

**END FLASHBACK**

**FASTFORWARD**

**PLAY**

"What is it my son?" asked Optimus after soming in his son's room eight times already to see what he wanted.

"I not sleep," said the young child.

"Why?" asked Optimus kneeling down beside his son's bed. "Is it because of the dark, him, are you afraid of the dark?"

The little yellow transformer shook his head quickly and then gave the cutest smile to his father then asked-

"Will you sing lullaby?"

Optimus smiled under his faceplate and sighed. After all those trips to his room all he wanted was to be sing to sleep. Well it made sense. When Elita was pregnant with him he was a very active baby.

The doctor gave her medicine to calm him down so he wouldn't make Elita so sick, but it didn't work so well for him, but Elita was smart, she knew exactly waht to do. She would place her hand on her belly and shut off her optics and then she would sing a lullaby she made up. Surprisingly it worked and their son would always settle down. Even though Optimus couldn't sing as good as Elita his voice was the only voice to calm his wild son down.

"Alright," he sighed as he slid over to his son's side and sat on the bed.

His son then, quickly, hopped into his father's lap almost making him jump. Optimus then smiled as he saw his son wrap himself in his arms. Optimus then held his son close and then began to sing the lullaby-

"Hush now baby don't you cry.

Rest your wings my butterfly . . ."

Optimus dwelt on this memory as he scanned through his mind. At seeing this memory he smiled. He didn't want to wake from him memories, but he knew he had to.

**STOP**

He awoke to the sound of a loud BAM!! He looked and saw the the monitors that shone space were alit with a strange green light.

"What in the name of Primus?! . . ." he whispered.

Then he figured it out. It was the decepticons! Optimus then left and told everyone else about this matter. When day came the green glow was still there.

This had the kids worried that the decepticons would try to blow up earth, for they had just blown up a comet and now set their sights to earth. They were right though, the deceptcions were planning to destroy their home planet. So they came and told the autobots what they thought and appeared the autobots thought the same thing.

"What are we going to do?!" said Sideswipe beginning to panic.

"There has to be a way you guys," said Hoist.

"It's all his fault!" shouted Hot Shot.

Then as they all looked at him Hot Shot turned to everyone and shouted-

"Starscream is the one who gave the decepticons the most powerful weapons in the universe! . . . and do you know why? . . . because Optimus let him join us. You just had to let him join us didn't you?!!"

_/Hush now baby don't you cry/_

_/Rest your wings my butterfly/_

Optimus hated seeing Hot Shot like this. he just didn't understand why he did what he did. His own son hated his very command. Optimus said nothing though.

_/Peace will come to you in time/_

Optimus then turned and left the room.

_/And I will sing this lullaby/_

"Optimus?" said Hot Shot trying to go after him.

"That is enough Hot SHot!" said Scavenger blocking him.

Scavenger did not like Hot Shot's actions. He knew he had a hot temper, but Hot Shot could be stupid at times. Hot Shot just let out all his anger then and there. He didn't care if everyone saw him for when he grew angry he didn't care about many things . . . not even the feelings of others.

Optimus stood in the portal room and there he thought of amny things. He then took out the matrix and held it before his optics just gazing at it. He then began to think of so many things.

_Was it the right thing to do to let the child of my sworn enemy join us? _He thought. _My own son is against me now. Is he right and was I wrong? I tried to change Starscream, but there is just too much of his father in him._

_Why am I always so careing? There have been so many things that, if I could, I would redo. one thing is raising Hot Shot better, it seems I never do right by him._

Jetfire then came in and Optimus placed the matrix back insdie his chest.

"What is it Jetfire?" asked Optimus.

"The decepticons are preparing to shoot, what do we do?" he asked.

Then all of the sudden the door opened and there stood everyone. All waited for Optimus' answer.

"So what are you going to do about it . . ." said Hot Shot.

He then glanced over at an angry Red Alert who had the 'control your temper' look. he then finished-

"Optimus . . . sir?"

"Don't worry I have a plan," said Optimus turning to everyone. "And Hot Shot . . ."

"Yea?" said Hot Shot looking at him his anger vanishing.

"Letting Starscream join was not a complete failure. I hope that you may see that someday."

Then Optimus and jetfire turned to teleport out, but Hot Shot wanted to go with them.

"Hey, you're forgeting about me," he said running after them. "I want to come too. You can't leave me!"

Optimus wished Hot Shot wouldn't do what he did. He was so stubburn.

"No, no Hot Shot," said Jetfire. "You can't fly and you can't link up with anyone who can fly."

"I'm still goin'," said Hot Shot not giving up.

"Hot Shot," started Optimus before he turned to him.

Optimus knew what he had to do. So he turned to his son with the matrix in hand.

"Hot Shot I want you to hold onto this for me," he said.

"What's that?" gasped Hot Shot gazing at the odd device in Optimus' hands.

Jetfire was about to blurt out the 'you don't know what the matrix is?!' line but Optimus raised his hand and stopped him.

"It has been passed down from Prime to Prime, leader to leader ever since Primus appointed to first Prime. I want you to hold onto to it till I return."

Hot Shot knew how much this meant to Optimus, but he knew he shouldn't hold it for him . . . he wasn't worthy muchless a Prime or leader.

"I-I can't," he said as he turned around.

"It's your choice Hot Shot," Optimus said putting the matrix back into his chest. "You know I'd never force you do do anything."

He then looked at Scavenger for a moment and then turned to jetfire and said-

"Let's go Jetfire. Transform!"

"You go it sir. Transform!"

_/Know though I must leave my child/_

_/That I would stay here by your side/_

_/And if you wake before I'm gone/_

_/Remember this sweet lullaby/_

They left and as Hot Shot turned he wondered if he should have taken the matrix. Optimus and Jetfire tried as hard as they could to stop the decepticons from blasting earth, but they were just too strong. Jetfire was pinned down and Optimus was being blasted by Megatron. optimus then fell and Megatron came and puched his face to earth so that he may witness its destruction.

_/And oh, through darkness don't you ever stop believing/_

_/With love alone, with love you'll find your way/_

_/My love/_

"Watch now as all you love is destroyed!" laughed Megatron forcing Optimus to watch.

_NO! _Thought Optimus as he gazed at the beautiful blue planet. _The humans . . . they depend on me. My men . . . My son!_

He then cried out-

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!"

He then used all his strength and put it into the matrix to boost the power. He then knocked Megatron away and came before the hydra cannon and held out his arms. He tried to focus all his energy on the matrix for he knew it was the only way anyone could survive. The cannon then shot out its blast and sent Optimus crashing to earth.

"Come on," whispered Hot Shot.

He knew there was no way anyone could survive this, but deep down inside his spark he knew that, with the matrix, anything was possible. Optimus then pushed the blast back and at the decepticon ship, destroying the cannon. Then there was a bright blast of light and then there was silence. Then all that was seen was a white Prime.

Everyone was speechless. They then knew that they were safe and rejoiced.

"He did it!" exclaimed the kids.

The autobots all let out their breath that they held hin for so long, but Hot Shot knew something wasn't right. Then something happened that no one thought possible . . . Optimus then shattered into a million pieces. All the rejoicing stopped at they saw their commander desolve into nothing but space dust.

"NO! . . . OPTIMUS!!" cried Hot Shot running in front of the screen.

_/The world has turned the day to dark/_

It was just like his nightmare.

_/I leave this night with heavy heart/_

Did Hot Shot somehow peer into the future? No, he can't be gone . . . could he? No one believed their eyes. Optimus had been leader for a long time, how could he be gone?

"NO!" cried Jetfire as he flew over to where Optimus was, but he wasn't there.

Even the decepticons couldn't believe he was gone. Starscream had a hard time with this though and Megatron was angered cause he wasn't the one who killed him.

"Let's go back to cybertron," said Megatron going back inside his ship.

The decepticons left and the autobots to mourn the loss of their leader.

"No! He can't be gone . . . could he?" asked Sideswipe tearing up.

Scavenger knew Optimus would do something like this. He always put others before him. Scavneger then looked at Hot Shot who had tears streaming down his cheecks. He was all alone in this world now . . . how was he going to take it if Scavenger told him?

_It would be better to wait_, thought Scavenger seeing Hot Shot this way.

Hot Shot tried to keep his tears in but they came like natural streams of water. He tried to hide his face, but all saw him.

_/When I return to dry your eyes/_

"Optimus," he gaged, his throat tightening. "He . . . was all . . . I had left."

He then turned and ran away from everyone else.

_Poor kid_, thought Scavenger. _He's been through so much._

Jetfire never found Optimus. The only thing that was left was his matrix. Sparkplug, Optimus' minicon, held onto it for him, but ever he missed him.

"We'll never forget you sir," said Jetfire his optics swelling up with tears. "NEVER!!!!"

_/I will sing this lullaby/_

_/Yes I will sing this lullaby/_


	17. Through Scavenger's Optics

When Jetfire brought back Sparkplug and the matrix no one could believe Optimus Prime was gone. He had sacrificed himself so that others would live. All hoped that his sacrifice wouldn't go in vain. All wished he was still there.

The children all wished him to still be there with them. We all did, but, as I feared, Hot Shot took his death the hardest. I could see he was mad at himself, he was mad at everyone, he was mad at everything. I knew he had a right to know who his true father was, but I knew I couldn't tell him yet for if I did there'd be nothing left of his spark to exstinguish.

I knew Optimus was, Hot Shot thought, the only one like a father to him left. Now they were all gone. Who would he look up to now? Now was not the time for mourning for we needed to work on the spaceship if we were to ever stop the decepticons. This wasn't going to be easy to get over, but they all needed to . . . for cybertron's sake.

We all did our part, but it went very slowly. All were still mourning our leader's death. All still ached inside. I knew things weren't going to be easy, but without a leader things began to fall apart.

I came to Jetfire one day and we discussed many things.

"Jetfire this team is falling apart," said Scavenger.

"You don't think I know Scavenger?" said Jetfire with crossed arms. "I have optics too."

"They need a leader . . . they need a Prime," said Scavenger clear and simple.

"Yea, well the only Prime left, I can plainly tell, isn't ready and for how long . . . you can't tel with him," said Jetfire bowing his head. "And besides Hot Shot isn't ready to know he's the last Prime."

"No way!" came a gasping voice.

Jetfire and I turned to see the children staring at us with wide eyes. Could they have heard everything?

"Is it true?!" gasped Carlos in excitement.

"Eh, what are you . . . talkin' about kids?" sweated Jetfire raising his hands up.

"I could tell they knew so I touched Jetfire on the shoulder and said-

"It's alright Jetfire. We can tell them."

"Scavenger, Jetfire," started Rad as he looked at each of them. "Is Hot Shot Optimus' son?"

I then nodded and said-

"Yes . . . yes he is."

The children then quietly stared at us. I could tell by Rad's face that somehow he already knew.

"Wicked!" gasped Carlos. "That's awesome!"

"Yea, and you know what would be even more awesome is if you kids keep your mouths shut about this," said Jetfire bending down to them.

"But why?" asked Billy. "Doesn't Hot Shot know?"

"No and we're going to keep it that way till I say so," said Scavenger.

"I thought Optimus lost his only child in a fire," said Alexis.

"He did, but later found that he had somehow found that he had somehoe left the house before the fire started . . . You should've seen the look on his face when he found out Hot Shot was still alive," he smiled.

But then he stopped and looked down with sad optics. I then told the children-

"We know Hot Shot has a right to know, but now is not the time for him to know. Hot Shot is the last Prime and all expect him to caryy on his father's name, but he is too young and I fear he is breaking."

"That's why Optimus wanted Hot Shot to hold onto the matrix," said Rad figuring things out. " . . . Optimus knew he wasn't going to make it . . . he knew that the matrix would he thrust onto Hot Shot too soon."

"That's right," said Scavenger shaking his head. "Optimus wanted to make sure no one would force his son into this position . . . it was, as you humans say, his last wish."

"But you won't force it onto him will you?" asked Alexis.

"We won't," Started Scavenger. " . . . But I fear when we get back to cybertron the high council won't abide to Optimus' wishes."

"Huh, the high council, who arre they?" asked the kids.

"They decide most of the things for us, like who would be next leader and such. They, too, know that Hot Shot is Optimus' child and they will, when we go back to cybertron with no leader, force him to be Prime," said Scavenger. "And we all know he isn't ready for that."

"Then what are you doing to do?" asked Rad.

"That is what we're trying to decide kids," said Jetfire. "It's just so gosh darn difficult with Hot Shot acting the way he is."

"Please children, don't tell him," said Scavenger with sad optics. "He's gone through so much, and you heard nim before . . . the only thing keeping him from going crazy from this ill war is that fact that his real father is out there somewhere. There would be nothing of him left if he knew Optimus was his real father."

"You're right Scavenger," they said. "We promise we'll never tell."

"Good," sighed Scavenger.

I was glad the children listened to us. Now they understood a bit more about Optimus, but not exactly why he didn't tell Hot Shot. Only a few people knew what Optimus thought. He thought he was somewhat predictable if you knew him well.

But Hot Shot, his son, is very unpredictable. At times he acts like his father, but not often. He was the one who slowed everyone down those slow weeks. Even though he didn't know it everyone followed him.

If he slacked off so did they. He was a leader, but not in the way I wanted him to be. I couldn't have him causing everyone else to slack off. He shouldn't be like this.

Hot Shot had just stomped off in the middle of work and mostly everyone decided to do the same.

"What's his problem?" asked Sideswipe.

"Just leave him Sideswipe," said Scavenger.

"Oh, alright," grumped Sideswipe.

Hot Shot went looking for Jetfire so he could get revenger on the what the decepticons did to Optimus, but Jetfire wouldn't take him into space. At that he grew very angry and so began shouting at everyone. I couldn't let him take another step forward, for I knew if he did we would never see him again. he would be lost in his emotions forever.

So I came to him and threw him down. I then took himto an adandoned highway where I could have at him alone. I knew what what I was doing and do did the others, but the children wanted us to stop.

"Let him go kids," said Jetfire. "Scavenger know how to handle things."

I tried asking Hot Shot questions that Optimus would more or likely know, but he couldn't answer them.

"Tell me!" shouted Scavenger throwing his fist at Hot Shot's face. "What would Optimus do?"

Hot Shot then caught his fist and said-

"ERR, I know he wouldn;t ne pusjed around by you . . . he would fight!!"

He couldn't get it. Optimus wouldn't fight, he of all people should know this. I tried giving all the clues, but it just wasn't coming to him. He was so blinded by his emotions. I hoped it wasn't too late.

Hot Shot then did the unthinkable . . . he left us. He decided to run away from his problems.

"No Hot Shot!" cried Scavenger watching him drive away. "Don't do this!"

But he was gone. he wasn't going to listen to me now. I can't believe Optimus raised him like this. He let Hot Shot run from his fears. He never touched Hot Shot . . . He was too gentle with him.

Now how was I supposed to get him back? But I tell you I wasn't about to give up on Optimus' only child. Blurr had tired to stop him, but Hot Shot slipped through him and escaped. Sideswipe had then tried to stop him, but Hot Shot wasn't going to stop for anyone.

Then the minicons heard about what was going on with Hot Shot and so decided to help out. They came before him and tried to stop him. Hot Shot grew weary of all these obstacles.

"Please leave me alone," he cried. "Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

The minicons started walking before him and this made Hot Shot back away. He didn't want to hurt the minicons. Then his minicon Jolt joined them.

"Jolt not you too," he cried. "Why is everyone so against me?"

He then heard Optimus' voice from the other side. He couldn't believe it, but his words were the ones he needed at the moment.

"Don't give up on your friends Hot Shot for they're all you have left," said Optimus from the other side.

They looked just like his old friends. He could see them now. It took a while, but then Hot Shot had realized what he had done and what Optimus would do in this position. He then gave in to everyone. He stopped his anger . . . He was done acting the way he was.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized to everyone.

Then I found him and I ran towards him ready to strike him . . . but he just stood there not even moving. I stopped my hit before his face and saw that he didn't even flinch. It reminded me of the time when something like this happened to Optimus. He acted just about the same way.

"Hm, you didn't even flinch," smiled Scavenger.

"Of course not," smiled Hot Shot.

He was his father's son alright.

"Yea, you got what it takes," Scavenger smiled.

That day it was decided that Hot Shot was to be the new commander. All knew it's what Optimus would have wanted. They then gave Hot Shot the ceremony of Primes.

"As our new leader," started Jetfire as he took the matrix from Sparkplug. "It is only fit that you receive the matrix of leadership, like the other Primes."

He then handed Hot Shot the matrix of leadership, but before Hot Shot put it in his chest he just gazed at it a bit. I could tell by the way he looked the matrix began changing him. I knew he could feel its power surging through every inch of his body trying to change him into a Prime. He gazed at it for the longest time.

Hot Shot then gave it back to Sparkplug and said-

"I-I . . . I can't."

"What, why not?!" Jetfire said.

"I'm not ready," said Hot Shot. "Till I am hold onto it for me, but for now let us keep Optimus close to our hearts and never forget his leadership."

I gave out a small chuckle at hearing this.

_Yep, he is just like him_, thought Scavenger.

"If Optimus were here he would be proud of Hot Shot," smiled Red Alert.

"Yes . . . he would," smiled Scavenger.

Then Hot Shot smiled and shouted out with a large smile-

"Yo autobots, gear up we're heading to cybertron!"

Then all cheered and finished the ship in no time. I knew Hot Shot would make a great leader and so did everyone else. With a leader like Hot Shot I knew we'd be going all the way.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry guys I won't be able to update in a while. 'cause I got four other stories to try and update and cause of my large family I can only update a chapter every two or three days, but I'll try as hard as I can to update the next chapter I promise. But the next chapter is long so it will take a while. **

**Next chapter is called Many Changes-Both autobots and decepticons go through a series of changes. It happens during Puppet, but I, of coures, changed it around and it's a little scary if you ask me, but that's me and I get scared easily so I hope you enjoy it. Until next chapter, bye for now my adoring readers I love you all!**


	18. Many Changes

Hot Shot was a little shaky on the whole leader thing, but Optimus was the same way when he first became leader. Hot Shot asked the minicons if they wanted to stay or come back to cybertron and all the mincons decided to come back with them. Jetfire and Scavenger made sure Hot Shot did everything right, but so far he was doing things just fine. He was taking his new role as leader slowly, but he was getting better everyday.

All were proud of the way Hot Shot prgressed. All knew if Optimus were there he would be proud too.

"It's a shame Optimus couldn't see his own son turn into such a great leader," smiled Scavenger as he watched Hot Shot see everything through.

"Yes, he would be so proud of him," smiled Red Alert. "You know, even sometimes when he gets on my nerves I knew that one day destiny would point him in this direction."

"Yes, he's a natural born leader . . . just like his father," smiled Scavenger.

Red Alert then crossed his arms and turned to Scavenger with a serious face. He then said-

"When do you plan on telling him Scavenger?"

Scavenger then, too, crossed his arms and his face became serious. He thoght for a moment and then gazed at the new commander.

"No-no, Sideswipe that goes there not there, what is it Jolt, hhh just listen to me will ya?" Hot Shot sighed having his hands full of things to do.

Scavenger then turned to the doctor and said-

"When we get back to cybertron."

"Do you think he'll be ready?" asked Red Alert looking at the overwhelmed Hot Shot.

He'd have to be," sighed Scavenger. "For if I don't tell him then the high council will and I do NOT want then to be the ones to tell him."

"You're right Scavenger," said Red Alert. "And besides I think he should be good and ready when we get back to cybertron."

"Yea, he should," said Scavenger gazing at Hot Shot once again. "I hope he will be."

When everything was ready they prepared to leave, but the kids wanted to come. Hot Shot told them it would be too dangerous, but then the minicons wanted them to come as well.

"Guys, it's too dangerous for humans," said Hot Shot.

"Please Hot Shot," said the minicons. "We will need them . . . what would Optimus do if he were in your position Hot Shot?"

This stopped Hot Shot from saying anything. He thoght what he would do and then answered them saying-

"Well, as long as I knew Optimus I'd say he'd know it would be too dangerous for them, but . . . I know . . . He'd let them come."

"Are you sure Hot Shot?" asked Scavenger.

"Yea, and besides . . . I know it's what Optimus would want," smiled Hot Shot placing his hand on his spark.

Scavenger then smiled at that.

_Yes he would_, thought Scavenger. _Sometimes I think he already knows who his father really was._

All the autobots pretty much knew that Hot Shot was Optimus' real son. (All but Hoist and Sideswipe that is.) They all smiled as he said that. They all knew that Hot Shot spoke the truth. They all knew Optimus would have done that if he were there now.

And so they left earth with the children. Alexis gave a message to Rad's dad before they left. The humans then found the autobot base. None could believe that this was all true.

"So Rad told the truth," gasped Rad's dad as he gazed at the base.

The autobots made their way through space towards cybertron. They soon caught up with the decepticons, but never expected on them fighting them. So they all got out to fight the decepticons.

"Well, the decepticons haven't changed a bit," joked Jetfire as he took off.

"Why would they?" smiled Hot Shot getting out.

The autobots then clashed with the decepticons, but Megatron had the requiem blaster with him and began shooting all he could. Starscream had gotten in a quarrel with Hot Shot, but Starscream didn't want to fight the ones who were so nice to him long ago.

"Come back you traitor!" shouted Hot Shot trying to chase after him.

_I can't fight them_, thought Starscream as he flew off.

But then Megatron had almost hit Scavenger and Sideswipe with the laster and now aimed it at the autobot's ship. Starscream looked and saw the children in there. He never wanted the children to ever get hurt.

"NO MEGATRON!" shouted Starscream trying to stop him.

Then Hot Shot saw this and so came to their aide. As soon as Megatron fired Hot Shot came and kicked Megatron in the side of the face making him miss the ship, but barely. As Starscream saw this he let out his breath that he held in and sighed in relief.

"How dare you autobot!" shouted Megatron.

Sorry Megatron, but you're going to have to go through me first," smiled Hot Shot.

"So what," started Megatron looking up and down Hot Shot. "Are you the new Prime or something . . . huh, that's pathetic."

"We'll see about that!" said Hot Shot as he raced in to punch Megatron.

Megatron blocked his hit, but Hot Shot came back and kicked him in the side of his face making him fly back. This greatly angered Megatron.

_How dare a mere youngling touch me_, growled Megatron in his mind.

"So what . . . are you still the decepticon leader or something . . . that's pathetic," mocked Hot Shot as he gazed at the fallen decepticon leader.

"WHY YOU!!" shouted Megatron as he came quickly and grabbed Hot Shot by the throat.

Hot Shot then kicked Megatron in the gut and then turned his back to him and elbowed him in the same place making Megatron stumble down.

"I won't let you hurt anyone any more Megatron. Not so long as I'm leader," pointed Hot Shot straightening.

Right then and there when Megatron heard him speak those words and straighten he could have sworn he saw Optimus Prime as him.

"Optimus?" said Megatron looking at Hot Shot confused.

"Did anyone tell you Megatron that you have some serious issues?" asked Hot Shot.

Then Megatron came and tackled him. This caused Hot Shot to fall back onto an asteroid. Megatron then tried shooting the yellow mech but Hot Shot dodged the blast and came back and clashed with the decepticon leader. They struggled against each other just like Optimus would do.

"Err, you are no Optimus!" shouted Megatron.

"I know!" struggled Hot Shot.

Then Megatron pointed his gun at the autobot's head.

"Oh no you don't Megatron!" said Hot Shot as he dodged it.

He jumped over him, but just as he landed behind Megatron he had already turned and shot his guns at him. Hot Shot was hit in the chest and fell down. He laid there limp. He couldn't move anything.

The minicons knew Hot Shot would die and all would be lost so they took the matrix and held it high. They needed to find Optimus and bring him back.

* * *

When Optimus died he went to the place where all autobots go when they die . . . to the Allspark. It was like heaven to the transformers. There he met everyone he knew when he was young. He had seen all his ancestors, all his dear friends, and . . . Elita. 

"Welcome Optimus," she smiled her blue optics shinning with in a white fair light.

"Elita," he gasped as he ran into her arms and held her close. "I've waited so long to see you again."

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I am here because I have saved a dear planet . . . earth," he smiled.

He then told her everything of what happened and she smiled and said-

"It has been long since I have seen cybertron. Much has gone on."

"Yes it has," said Optimus as he laid his head on her lap.

"How is our son?" she asked. "I couldn't tell you how happy I was not to see him here."

"He should be well. He was since I last saw him," said Optimus. "But so much bad happened to him since you died."

"Oh Primus, don't tell me he's a decepticon!" she said covering her mouth in fear.

"No!" laughed Optimus seeing her reaction.

"Then what?" she asked. "I'm all audio receivers."

And so Optimus told her of all that happened to their son. How he lost him at 2,000 and saw him again at 11,000. He told her about the transformers who raised him.

"What'd they name him?" she asked eager to know what her son's personality was like.

"Hot Shot," said Optimus.

"Hot Shot?" she said a bit confused, but soon figured it out. "Oh no, he gets that from your side. That is all your fault that he was named that!"

"My fault?!" said Optimus getting up. "As I remember Elita you were like that when you were little. I was the quiet one remember?"

"Not as a teenager," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" gave Optimus. "We're both to blame for OUR son's behaviour."

Elita just giggled at that. She then smiled and looked at her love and asked-

"What's he like?"

"Well I'll tell you Elita . . . He's got a temper as hot as a wildfire, but he's as soft as anything you would ever see. He always puts others before him and he's fast . . . that makes him very hard to catch when he gets in trouble. He rather take the blame then his friends who were the ones who did it. He's a femme'sbot I'll tell you."

"Hm, just like you were," smiled Eita rubbing his chest. "It's just you were afraid of femmes. Tell me, will I have any grandchildren soon?"

"Oh no," said Optimus shaking his head. "He doesn't even like anyone at the moment."

"Well just you wait," started Elita. "A nice femme will come along that's just like our Hot Shot and sweep him off his feet."

"Maybe someday," sighed Optimus. "I just wish I could be there to see it."

"So do I," Elita smiled sadly. "May Primus guide his paths with care."

"Yes . . . may He," said Optimus laying his head back on Elita's lap.

There they stayed. Elita rubbed Optimus' face ever so lightly and Optimus felt, finally after all those years of war, truly at peace. Then after the longest time Optimus said-

"I never want to leave."

"I know Optimus," she smiled as she looked around. "Everything is so . . . peaceful here. It makes you forget there ever was a war."

Then there came green lights to them and they found that they were minicons.

"The minicons?" said Optimus getting up. "What are they going here?"

"Please come Optimus," they said. "The humans are in grave danger."

"What?" said Optimus. "Why can't they handle things themselves?"

"Hot Shot held Megatron off as long as he could, but he is at the point of death now," they said.

Optimus then turned to Elita and she just looked into his golden optics and he into her blue optics. She then cupped his face with her hands and he placed his hand onhers that cupped his face. She then said-

"Go Optimus. Help your men . . . help our son."

"Elita," started Optimus.

"Shh," she said placing a thin finger on his faceplate."I'll always be waiting for you. Now go cause I never want to see our son here . . . ever."

Optimus then opened his faceplate and kissed her one last time.

"I love you Elita."

"And I will always love you," she smiled.

Then Optimus turned to the minicons and with determination in his optics he said-

"Show me the way."

* * *

Megatron looked down at the poor mech and then placed his foot on the his dying throat. Hot Shot tried to pry his foot off his neck, but he was too weak. 

"I don't know why I let you pathetic autobots live," sighed Megatron. "Oh well, no more nice bot for you."

He then pointed the requiem blaster at Hot Shot's face and readied to pull the trigger. Hot Shot could feel the plasma heating up in the gun and he knew he was done for.

_NO!_ thought Hot Shot. _I've failed everyone . . . I've failed Optimus._

Then as Megatron pulled the trigger a bright light/force of some kind came and pushed him off Hot Shot.

"What the-" started Megatron. "What now?!

Then as Hot Shot's optice dimmed he swore he saw Optimus Prime himself.

"Is that you Optimus?" he asked his body shutting down.

Then Optimus broke through the light and came back to life once again. He then chased the decepticons off and saw the damage his men had taken. He then looked and saw his son not moving on an asteroid.

"Hot Shot!" cried Optimus as he came to him.

He knelt down to his limp son and saw his optics barely glowing.

"Optimus," gasped Hot Shot barely being able to talk. "I'm . . . sorry . . . I tried."

"No Hot Shot," started Optimus.

But then Hot Shot went offline and his body went limp for good.

"NO!" shouted Optimus.

He then pisked up his son and held him close to him. He then gathered the rest of his men and entered the ship.

"Optimus, sir?" started Red Alert.

Before he could say anything else Optimus placed Hot Shot in the medical bay on a small table and said-

"Hurry, you have to save him!"

Red Alert looked at Hot Shot's injurys and then at Optimus and said-

"His wounds are deep, but I'll do what I can."

Red Alert then shut the doors to the medical bay and all waited. The kids came running in and saw Optimus.

"It really is you!" they rejoiced.

Then all saw what happend to Hot Shot and became quiet. They looked and saw how worried Optimus was. Rad then came up to Optimus and said-

"Optimus . . . if Hot Shot is any much like you then I know he'll be fine . . . after all he is your son."

Optimus then froze as he gazed at the smiling children. He then turned to Scavenger and before he spoke Scavenger smiled and said-

"They figured it out a long time ago Optimus."

Optimus turned to the kids, sighed and said-

"I hope you're right."

Then Red Alert came out and Optimus stood and said-

"Is he alright Red Alert?"

"Hot Shot is fine . . . for now," said Red Alert with a plain face.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" asked Optimus now ever worried.

"He sustained some heavy fire to his spark. He's weak, but with good rest he should be okay," smiled Red Alert.

"Good," sighed Optimus placing his hand on his spark.

The children had never seen him so scared in their life. They hoped Hot Shot would pull through.

"May I see him?" asked Optimus.

"Yes you may," said Red Alert stepping aside.

Optimus entered and from there the children watched him as he came to his son.

"Hot Shot," whispered Optimus as he gazed at his son.

Hot Shot had all sorts of wires upon him and his spark beated very slowly. Megatron had done an awful toll on him. Hot Shot would have given his life just to protect those he loved . . . just like Optimus. He was so weak right now.

Optimus placed his hand on the side of Hot Shot's face and felt how cold he was. Seeing Hot Shot like this almost brought tears to his optics.

"I should have come sooner," said Optimus almost gagging with sadness. "Look what Megatron has done to you."

he then placed Hot Shot's hand in his. He was so limp that Optimus could feel hardly any life. Optimus then kissed Hot Shot on his forehead and whispered to him-

"Be safe my son . . . be safe."

Optimus sat next to Hot Shot the whole time. he didn't even move to stretch. He just sat there ever watching his son. The kids prayed Hot Shot would be alright, but so far he hadn't waken up yet.

"Red Alert said he was going to be fine right?" asked Carlos.

"Well he also said his spark, which is like our heart, is weak. He needs rest, but we have one problem," said Alexis.

"What is it Alexis?" asked Rad.

"If Hot Shot wakes up he'll never listen to him and he won't rest. That might result in his spark being forever damaged," she said.

"Gosh . . . I hope he'll be alright," said Rad.

The kids gazed at them through the glass wall. They heard nothing. They just watched them sit there. Then they saw something that not only surprised them, but Optimus too.

Optimus jumped out of his seat as the kids saw Hot Shot's head move. They then saw Red Alert run to check Hot Shot through and through. They couldn't hear them speak, but they knew Hot Shot was speaking to them.

"Optimus?" he said softly as he gazed at his commander. "I'm sorry Optimus . . . I-I failed."

"No you didn't soldier," Optimus said in his softest tome of voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Shot raising his head. "Megatron killed me."

"He can't," said Optimus.

"What?" asked Hot Shot ever confused.

"'Cause I won't ever let him," smiled Optimis with a soft smile.

Hot Shot then laid his head back down with a sigh of relief. HE then gave a small smile as he optics shut off and said-

Then the minicons did bring you back."

"That's good," said Red Alert. "Now he'll get the rest he needs to heal that spark of his."

Optimus then looked back down at the sleeping Hot Shot and said-

"Yes, he will."

Optimus then left to the command center knowing that Hot Shot would be well. They proceeded their journey to their home planet cybertron. It would take a while to get there, but they never gave up hope of seeing their beloved home again. With Optimus back in command they now had more hope then ever.

"Man, I can't wait till we get back to cybertron," smiled Hoist as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me neither," said Blurr. "It'll be good to see home again."

Everything was going fine. Red Alert would check on Hot Shot every now and then, but one time Hot Shot decided to get up. Even though he shouldn't have been walking around he wanted to. He was very weak and his chest hurt him a bit.

He walked around where no one would see him, especialy Red Alert for e knew if he caught him he would get so mad at him wandering around and not getting the rest he needed that he would bolt him to the bed. Hot Shot smiled at the thought of Red Alert's face if he saw him. He then decided he'd get back. As he made his way back to the medical bay he saw something unusual outside the window.

"What the?" he gasped as he saw a large black hole opening.

He then made his way outside to make sure it was one and it was!

"Oh no!" gasped Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" came a voice.

He turned and saw Red Alert running to him.

"Get back inside now!" he shouted coming to his side.

Then an electrical force came from the black hole and grabbed Red Alert. Sideswipe saw this on the monitors and also saw Red Alert and Hot Shot outside.

"OH NO!" he gasped as he ran out of the room.

"Sideswipe what is it?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus," said Hoist looking at the monitors. "Look."

Then as all saw they prepared for the worst.

"Primus no!" gasped Optimus running after Sideswipe.

Red Alert was being pulled into the black hole, but Hot Shot wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh no, Red Alert!" he shouted as he grabbed his hand.

Hot Shot tried to pull him back, but force had grabbed him too. It them then began to hurt his spark and this made him stop struggling.

"NO!" cried Sideswipe tring to grab at them.

"No Sidswipe!" said Optimus grabbing him and pulling him back.

Optimus knew it was too late to pull them back. He knew only Primus could save them now. The ship was then pulled into the black hole as well. Now there was only darkness.

* * *

Hot Shot would have slept for a while, but the pain in his spark woke him too quickly. It would not let his rest at all. 

"Hot Shot, are you okay?" asked Red Alert as he came to him.

Hot Shot got up with a bit of pain and then shook off the dir from his hands and said-

"Yea, and you?"

"I'm fine. Just banged up a bit. I'll set up a beacon so the others can locate us," He said as he pressed a button on his leg. "If you would have just listened to me and stayed put we would't be in this mess. Primus, I swear next time I'll bolt you to the bed!"

At that Hot Shot gave out a little chuckle and then he looked around and saw that the ground was salt and trees metal.

"Where do you suppose are we?" asked Hot Shot.

"Let's hope not on the other side of the galaxy," he said glaring at Hot Shot angrily.

"Hey I'm sorry," shrugged Hot Shot.

"Yea, you're just lucky your spark wasn't furthermore damaged when we were sucked into that black hole," said Red Alert.

The Hot Shot heard something.

"Shh," he said raising his hand.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert.

"I heard something," he said looking around.

Then from the sky falls a dark figure. As it landed in front of them it looked just like Optimus, but pitch black.

"Optimus?!" gasped Hot Shot.

It then tackled him to the ground.

Hot Shot!" gasped Red Alert seeing the monster take Hot Shot down.

Then it turned and blasted him. Meanwhile the decepticons saw the blast and so came towards it. Red Alert and Hot Shot then transformed and drove away from the black Optimus. It then transformed as well and chased after them.

"It's just like him!" said Hot Shot as he barely dodged fire from it.

"Keep driving Hot Shot!" said Red Alert.

Then the decepticons joined the chase and so they halted. They thoght this was the decepticons' doing, but when the black Optimus attacked Megatron they knew it wasn't true. It then attacked them all and they fought hard against it, but Megatron grew tired of fighting it so shot it with the requiem blaster . . . but Red Alert and Hot Shot were right behind it.

"NO DON'T!!" shouted Starscream as he saw he would kill the autobots.

But it was too late. Before Starscream knew it he gazed at a bright light from the blaster.

* * *

The autobots were following their signal, but in that moment it vanished. 

"We lost their signal!" said Sideswipe beginning to panic.

They then tired to go where they last received their signal from, but it felt like they weren't even moving at all.

"Can't you go any faster?!" shouted Hoist deeply concerned for his friends.

"I'll fry the engines if I do!!" growled Blurr.

"Come on," whispered Optimus wanting to get there as fast as they could.

* * *

Back on the strange salt planet Megatron gave out a loud laugh at the sight of the black Optimus' remains. Starscream then looked and saw that the autobots were still alive . . . but barely. 

"Red Alert . . . are-are you okay?" asked Hot Shot looking over at the doctor.

"I'm right here Hot Shot," he said turning his head.

"I-I don't think I can move my legs," gasped Hot Shot.

Then just as Megatron was about to blast them to the next life Starscream stopped him saying-

"Wait Megatron, why don't we take them both hostage? We could use them to lure the other autobots here."

Megtron thought for a moment and then decided it was a good idea.

"Yes, we could use them. Take them back to the ship."

He then turned and left. Demolisher and Starscream came to take Hot Shot and Red Alert.

"On your feet autobot," said Demolisher to Hot Shot.

"Err, why you!" Hot Shot said as he got up and moved towards him.

"No don't Hot Shot!" said Red Alert.

Then all of Hot Shot's strength was spent and he fell to the ground with an aching spark.

"Ahh, my spark!" he cried.

"He needs medical attention NOW!" said Red Alert as Starscream gently helped him up.

"He'll get it once we get back to the ship," said Starscream helping Red Alert to their ship.

Demolisher then put Hot Shot on his shoulder, but Hot Shot struggled.

"Let go!" he cried.

He then shut up as a jolt of pain shot through his chest, but he still strugled. Demolisher couldn't get anywhere. Megatron grew tired of this so came and took Hot Shot himself.

"Hhh, if you want something done right you'll have to do it yourself," he sighed placing Hot Shot on his shoulder and went to the ship.

There they placed them in the medical bay. Starscream started to help Red Alert repair himself so he could repair Hot Shot. They placed Hot Shot on a table and there he ached all over.

"I need to tend to him fast," said Red Alert.

Then something happened that wasnt supposed to happen. Nemesis Prime, the black Optimus Prime, came back to life and saught out to destroy the autobots. He entered the decepticon ship and started attacking anything in sight. It attacked Megatron, Demolisher and, Starscream.

It then came to the medical bay and found the autobots.

"No, he found us!" said Red Alert.

Then it took a dark sword in his hand and came to the paralized Hot Shot. It then raised it above Hot Shot's spark abd then drove it deep within Hot Shot's chest.

"NO!" cried Red Alert.

Hot Shot cried out in pain. His spark was already hurt enough as it was. Nemesis Prime then drove it deeper in his spark. Sharp sparks began to shoot out of Hot Shot's chest as he cried out in pain.

Hot Shot then turned to the black transformer and then, with all his might, punched him off. He then loked down at the sword stuck in his spark. He then placed his hand on the sword and grinded his teeth and readied to pull it out.

"Please Hot Shot don't!" said Red Alert trying to get to him.

Then Hot Shot pulled it out. The touch of the sword made his hand burn cause of the pure evil it was formed from. He then threw it away and his spark shot up red flares. Then something happened that was very strange indeed.

His spark shot out a pulse wave of some sort. It shot out into space and was seen by the autobots and minicons. None knew what it meant, but one.

* * *

"Hot Shot!" gasped Jolt as he saw the wave. 

He then told the other minicons and they quickly went to where it was shot from. Optimus knew the minicons knew what it meant. He knew they knew where Hot Shot and Red Alert were and so said-

"Follow the minicons!"

"Yes sir!" said Sideswipe as they followed them.

* * *

This stumped Nemesis Prime for a moment. He didn't exactly know what had just happened. Hot Shot then stumbled out of the medical bay. The pain hurt him so bad that he couldn't think of anything. 

The only thing he thought of was to escape the decepticon ship. Nemesis Prime soon followed him with his dark sword in hand. Red Alert saw this so cried out-

"Hot Shot behind you!!"

Gasping in pain Hot Shot turned and saw Nemesis Prime lunging at him ready to drive his sword in his spark to estinguish it. Hot Shot tried dodging it, but the sword only met his shoulder. He was in enough pain as it was, but Nemesis Prime came behind Hot Shot and turned his arm into a sharp lance and thrust it into Hot Shot's dying spark. The pain was so intense that Hot Shot could hardly breathe.

Hot Shot didn't give up though, he still hung on as long as he could. His cries were the worst cries anyone ever heard. Red Alert wished he could so something but he couldn't. All he could do was watch Hot Shot slowly die.

Hot Shot tossed his head back in pain as Nemesis Prime shoved his arm inward and twisted it. Hot Shot then saw something in the sky . . . the minicons! They aimed for Nemesis Prime and Hot Shot knew this so he had to dodge. He then turned ti the monster and then used the last of his built up strength to kick himself free.

Hot Shot then fell to the ground limp. His energy spent . . . and his life. The minicons came and shot Nemesis Prime and he was seen no more. Hot Shot's optics dimmed till no light was seen anymore.

"NO!" cried Red Alert as he stumbled to him, but he fell down out of strength.

Hot Shot's spark was spent and too badly damaged. It estinguished. It came from his body taking all signs of life there was. His body changed and his color changed to black and grey.

His last breath left his body. His spark slowly floated away . . . till Jolt came and took it and then morphed into Hot Shot changing him forever. Hot Shot then gasped as he was healed of all damage. This also happened to Red Alert, Megatron, Demolisher, and Starscream.

They were all changed forever. The minicons had sacrificed themselves to save them. Hot Shot looked himself over and found that he didn't look that bad.

"Hey," smiled Hot Shot. "I look pretty good."

He then saw Red Alert was also changed, but so were the decepticons. Hot Shot then looked up and saw their space ship coming to their rescue.

"Hey it's Optimus!" smiled Hot Shot.

But then they were jumped by the decepticons.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" shouted Hot Shot as Demolisher came up behind him and bound him.

Then Megatron looked at himself and then at the changed autobots. He then came and put the star saber at Hot Shot's neck and said-

"I don't know what just happened, but I think you puny autobots caused it . . . and I don't want it to happen again!"

Then Optimus came down to them.

"Stop right there Megatron!" he said standing straight.

Then all of the sudden the ground shook and there came up out of the ground Nemesis Prime.

"It's him!" cried Hot Shot.

All froze as the giant monster glared at them in anger. Optimus then acted quick and shot it and then told Megatron to do the same. It took a while but he did and Nemesis Prime began to disinagrate. It then looked at Hot Shot and then turned to Starscream.

He then turned back to Hot Shot and grabbed at him. Hot Shot then jumped out of the way and it vanished. Then a hologram of Sideways was seen and then it vanished for good.

"Huh, a hologram of Sideways?" wondered Hot Shot.

Then the planet began to crumble under them and before the decepticons left Megatron shot the autobot ship so they couldn't warp to cybertron first. The decepticons then left.

"No, they're gettng away!" growled Hot Shot.

"We can fight them later, but now we have to get back to the ship," said Optimus as he took them from the crumbling planet.

"Sideswipe, get us out of here!" said Optimus as he came back inside.

"Yes sir!" he said trying to fly out of the atmosphere.

They barely made it out, but they made it. All saw that Hot Shot and Red Alert were changed and all liked it.

"Hey, nice look Hot Shot," grinned Hoist as he gazed at Hot Shot's new red and flames paint.

"Sweet isn't it?" Hot Shot grinned. "Thanks to the minicons this happened to us . . . hey, where are they anyways? Jolt . . . Jolt!"

He tried looking for him, but couldn't find him.

"Where are they?" asked Hot Shot cratching his head in confusion.

"Um, Hot Shot," started Red Alert. "The minicons sacrificed their lifeforce . . . themselves to save us . . . They're gone Hot Shot."

Hot Shot couldn't believe this. They couldn't be gone . . . they just couldn't.

"NO! That can't be! Jolt! He cried still wanting to see his minicon partner.

"Hot Shot," said Optimus sadly. "Red Alert's right."

"No!" cried Hot Shot as he slammed his fist agaisnt the wall. "This is all my fault. If I would have listened to Red Alert and rested they wouldn't have had done this!"

"We have gone through many changes Hot Shot," said Red Alert. "And yet there are stilll so many to go through."

"Red Alert's right Hot Shot," said Optimus. "Would Jolt want you acting like this?"

"No," sniffed Hot Shot. "He would . . ."

He then gave out a chuckle at the rememberance of his old partner.

"He would say stop pouting over me and get on with your life . . . and I'm not coming to save ya next time," smiled Hot Shot. "I sure am gonna miss that know it all attitude of his . . . oh wait no I won't 'cause Red Alert's just like that."

Red Alert gave out a small chuckle and then said-

"Well, I better go back to the medical bay and fix everything that _Hot Shot_ messed up."

"Heh, Red . . . you gotta love him," smiled Hot Shot. "I'm glad he was with me. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now."

"That's why I picked him," sighed Optimus. "I'm just glad you're both well."

"Well yea, but we weren't the only ones changed Optimus," said Hot Shot. "Megatron is now Galvatron and Starscream and Demolisher were also changed."

"Hhh, Primus . . . three decepticons?" sighed Optimus looking ever tired.

"I'm afraid so," said Hot Shot. "But I still can't get one thing out of my mainframe."

"What's that Hot Shot?" asked Optimus.

"I think Starscream was the one who saved our lives."

"Did he now," said Optimus in deep thought.

Alexis heard this and new hope arose in her for him. Optimus then turned to everyone and said-

"To cybertron men!"

They all saluted him and said-

"YES SIR!"

They then flew as fast as they could to cybertron, but they knew that the decepticons would get there first. They only hoped they wouldn't be too late to warn their comrades of the decepticons' power.

**Hot Shot's girl: I'm sorry it took so long, but I told you this chapter was long, but don't worry the next chapter will be shorter, but not the others. So until the next chapter . . . bye:)**


	19. A Day At The Beach

The Autobots finally made it back to Cybertron and as the kids look at the transformers home planet they wonder they they even fight over it. It was barely intact and there was nothing to look at but waste. So Rad came to Optimus one day and asked him a normal question any human would ask-

"Hey Optimus, why do you transformers bother fighting over your planet when there is pretty much nothing left ofit?"

"Well Rad," started Optimus as he sat down. "Cybertron used to not always be like this. I remember when cybertron was still in it's stunning years. Most transformers don't remember those years. Very few remember them."

"That's why I still fight so that one day I can see cybertron return to its, once, former glory. Hot Shot was just a sparkling in those years and my brother suggested we have a family reunion . . ."

"Really?!" came a voice.

They turned and saw Alexis come waling in.

"I'd like to hear this story too," she smiled as she sat down at Optimus' feet next to Rad.

Optimus smiled and then continued-

"I decided it to be a good idea for me and my son so I agreed. Our families met at my home before we decided to head off to the beach . . ."

"Wow, cybertron had a beach!" smiled Carlos as he entered and sat next to his friends. "This I gotta hear!"

Optimus then looked at Carlos and then started again-

"Now Ultra Magnus and his wife had three sons: X-brawn, Prowl, and there youngest Sideburn. Sideburn was just a millennium younger than Hot Shot so we all thought them two might get along, but Sideburn cried through the whole trip."

**FLASHBACK**

"Well . . . ya coming Optimus?" asked Ultra Magnus as he waited by his vehicle that was packed and by his family.

"Just wait I need a few more things," said Optimus as he ran back inside his home to fetch a few more things.

Hot Shot just stood out in the yard playing with his favorite toy ball. Unlike his cousins he was a good boy. For a 2,000 year old he listened to his elders. Almost everyone wished that he was their child.

Sideburn was crying every second as they waited.

"Hush Sideburn," said Magnaspark as she bounced her young son on her hip.

"Why do you call him that? You know we don't know what his personality is like," said Ultra Magnus as he turned to his wife.

"I don't care," she said. "Sideburn is the perfect name for him . . . and besides this wouldn't happen if I had a daughter."

"You can't pick Magnaspark," he said. "And besides I asked if you wanted to try for a daughter."

She then looked at her two oldest sons wrestling in the yard.

"MOM! X-brawn won't stop bothering me!!" complained Prowl as he was tackled by his brother.

She then looked at Sideburn who was still crying and then said-

"No thanks. Knowing my luck I'd get another boy and three boys are quite _enough_."

Ultra Magnus then turned to his boys and shouted-

"BOYS, STOP ACTING UP AT ONCE! . . . THIS IS YOUR UNCLE'S PLACE!"

He then looked at his wife who just sighed and said-

"Things would be_ SO_ much better if you gave me daugters."

"Or worse," mmbled Ultra Magnus as he turned from her again.

Optimus then came out with all the beach items he could thins of in his hands. He then came to his 2,000 year old son and, even though his hands were full, he picked him up and put him with the rest of the kids.

"There you go son," he smiled as he fastened him into his seat.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Optimus turning to his brother. "What about you?"

So they got in the vehicle and headed to he beach. It was family day. All families with children were there, even some families that didn't like family outings. Like Scavenger for instance.

"I can't believe that councilor talked me in to coming here," he said as he tried to find a place to set up his things for his family.

"Oh relax dear," said Aquafrost as she walked behind her husband dragging her 3,000 year old son behind her. "And besides this isn't so bad . . . Oh, Flowerblade!" she said as she carelessly left her young son alone.

Blurr just stood there not saying a word. He looked around and saw all the young children playing in the tar (Ocean to us.) and then turned away for he was annoyed by such childishness. As Scavenger found a spot he looked at his young son and with a mean look said-

"Don't you try anything Blurr. I'm watching you boy."

Optimus and his family set up near som tar puddles for the sparklings. Magnaspark then looked at her two older boys and said-

"Boys go play with your friends."

"Yes mother," they said running off to the waves.

She then took Sideburn and placed him in a tar puddles next to Hot Shot who playfully splashed in the tar. Sideburn just started to cry again.

"I swear Sideburn!" she sighed placing her hands on her hips.

Optimus just sat in the shade watching his young son try and cheer up Sideburn. Sideburn's mouth was wide open as his cries came out. Every now and then Hot Shot would look inside his mouth. he would sit down and think of something to cheer up his young cousin.

He had tried giving one of his toys to him, but he just kept crying. He tried to get it bck, but Sideburn would not let him have it.

"Daddy," pouted Hot Shot.

"Not now son," said Optimus as he gazed at a young surfer by the name of Jetfire, who was somehow his second-in-command.

"Isn't that your second-in-command Optimus?" asked Ultra Magnus pointing to him.

"Yea . . . I think so," he sighed.

Hot Shot then turned back to his whining cousin and then placed some tar in his mouth, but that never broke his crying. Optimus and Ultra Magnus talked for a while till they heard Hot Shot say-

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what son?" asked Optimus as he, his brother, and his sister-in-law gazed at Hot Shot.

"OH SWEET PRIMUS!!" Magnaspark shouted as she raced over to her son who was face down in the tar blowing bubbles up.

Hot Shot stood next to him just starring at him. Optimus raced over to Hot Shot and bent down to his height and said-

"Son, why did you do this?"

"He cry," said Hot Shot.

Optimus then picked up his son and drid him off with his towel. Sideburn was fine. As a matter of fact he just began to cry again. All barely came back that day with their audio receivers still working.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey, we wanna hear too!" cried Billy and Fred as they came running in.

"Alright, alright," smiled Optimus as he waited for them to come sit down next to Rad, Alexis, and Carlos.

"Now that everyone is HERE!" said Alexis as she glared at Billy and Fred. "Please continue Optimus."

"Very well," started Optimus. "The next thing I remember is . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

X-brawn had gotten in trouble as he knocked Prowl off his surfing board.

"That's it, do you want to go home X-brawn?!" shouted Ultra Magnus. "I am so tired of you making me look like a bad father in front of my own commander and, not to mention, brother! Now I don't want this to happen again, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes father," bowed X-brawn.

"Now please be nice to your brother," sighed Ultra Magnus. "Now if I see you act up again I'll let Optimus have at you!"

X-brawn then looked at his uncle who sat in a beach chair holding his young son in his arms. Optimus just waved his hand and shook his head signifying he wouldn't really hurt his nephew. X-brawn then turned and left. Prowl then decided to stay away from his brother and just relax under the sun.

Optimus' comlink then came on saying he was needed in battle.

"Oh, I'm soryy I ruined the reunion," he said handing his son to his brother.

"That's okay Optimus, you are the leader after all. You can't espect to go one day without being called into battle," said Ultra Magnus.

As Optimus left Hot Shot held out his arms to his father and cald out to him-

"Daddy, daddy."

Optimus turned to him and then said-

"No, son. You'll be fine with your uncle."

He then transformed and left.

"Daddy," said Hot Shot bowing his head.

"Well, come on dear," said Ultra Magnus to his wife getting up. "We beter head home."

They packed up and headed back home, but with all the fighting in that vehicle Ultra Magnus got lost.

"Uh, dear . . . where are we?" he asked driving around a dark decepticon looking neighborhood.

"Well I don't know. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation of everyone would BE QUIET!" she said turning around to her fighting and whining sons.

They still fought though. Hot Shot didn't much like being seated next to his whining cousin, but he managed as long as he could. Ultra Magnus then began you knew it . . . they crashed into a building, as Ultra Magnus said, it came out of nowhere.

"Oh great!" sighed Magnaspark. "This is all your fault Magnus!"

"My fault!" growled Ultra Magnus. "We would have seen that building if YOUR SONS weren't fighting!"

"My sons!" she said. "It takes two to have 'em!"

"Err, I'll just call a tow," said Ultra Magnus as he turned to his comlink. "Then I'll call Optimus and tell him we're fine."

"As Ultra Magnus did that Hot Shot wandered off. He went off the road and past the dark field that was next to where they crashed there he found his father.

"Daddy!" smiled Hot Shot as he ran to him.

As Optimus dodged some heavy fire and hid behind some rubble his young son came running into his arms.

"My son?!" he gasped surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?!"

He then shot out more lazers at his enemy and then waited for his son's reply.

"We crash," said Hot Shot raising his hands.

"Crashed . . . where?!" asked Optimus as he took Hot Shot and dodged more fire.

"There," Hot Shot pointed beyond the rubble.

Then Optimus' comlink came on and showed his brother Ultra Magnus.

"Hey Optimus," he said. "We ran into a problem. We crashed, but don't worry we're fine. You're son's fine."

"Yes, I know," said Optimus. "He's right here."

Then Hot Shot put his mouth to the comlink and said-

"Hi uncle Ultra Magnus."

"What is he doing there?!" said Ultra Magnus.

"He, apparently, walked here," said Optimus folding his arms.

"You're crazy!" shouted Ultra Magnus in his comlink.

But then as Ultra Magnus looked up he saw Optimus standing right before him holding Hot Shot. Ultra Magnus just gave a childish grin and shrugged a bit. Optimus didn't look so happy at that.

"Sorry?" he tried.

Optimus just grumbled under his breath and then said-

"I'd rather have Jetfire watch him. Now get him back home!"

"Okay, okay," said Ultra Magnus taking Hot Shot again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"My brother brought him back safely but I asure you I kept a close optic on him after that incident. Not long after that I lost Hot Shot to the flames," ended Optimus.

The kids rolled laughing. They didn't know something so funny could have happened to Optimus. Hot Shot then heard their laughter and so came in.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Hot Shot.

"Nothing Hot Shot," smiled Rad as he looked at Hot Shot.

Rad then turned to Optimus and smiled and said-

"Nothing."

**Hot Shot's girl: This was shorter than the others so I decided to write it so enjoy cause the others won't be updated in a while . . . maybe.**


	20. Take My Spark

Hot Shot had gone to try and talk to Galvatron about Unicron and there was nothing Optimus could to. Scavenger saw that Optimus was sad and yet a bit proud.

"Don't worry Optimus," said Scavenger as he leaned against the wall. "He'll be fine. He's just like you."

"I know that Scavenger, but you know me and what would probably happen," saighed Optimus his optics showing tiredness.

"He's a smart boy," said Scavenger. "He can take care of himself . . . he's one of your best soldiers."

"I know . . . I'm just so tired of worrying about him," sighed Optimus.

"Then don't," said Scavenger. "I don't worry about my son cause I know he can take care of himself."

"But that's you Scavenger!" said Optimus turning to his old master. "It took so much just to keep him alive! He would throw his life away if he could . . . but should start worrying about getting the rest of the soldiers off the planet. Unicron is awakening."

* * *

Many things had happened since Hot Shot came to the decepticons they had figured out Thrust was working for Unicron like Sideways and so went to search for him, the kids found and so went with Hot Shot and Wheeljack as they searched for Thrust. They had entered a portal which brought them to the moon. Then something happened as soon as the children touched the surface of the moon. Everything went black, but yet they could see each other. 

"What's going on?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know, but I want to go home man!" said Carlos beginning to freak out.

Then all of the sudden Alexis heard the cries of a small child.

"Wait!" she said looking around. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Alexis?" asked Rad. "There's nothing out there but the darkness."

"No!" she cried. "I can hear him!"

Alexis then ran off and the others had to chase after her.

"Wait Alexis!" they shouted after her.

She then stopped as she saw a small transformer child about the height of a human child. He was crying . . . he looked lost. Alexis had pity on the child and so picked him up and held him close. The rest of the kids came and saw the child . . . and recognized him.

"Dude! It's Hot Shot . . . as a baby!" gasped Carlos.

"Hey, he's kinda cute," said Fred looking at him.

"What's the matter Hot Shot?" asked Alexis looking into his watering optics.

"You . . . won't let him get me will you?" he asked his baby blues watering.

"Who Hot Shot?" asked Rad.

He then began to start to cry again as another voice was heard-

"There you are!"

They turned and saw Optimus . . . or someone who looked like Optimus. It was so dark so they couldn't see him that well.

"I'll take him now," he said holding his hands out to Hot Shot.

"I don't know you guys," said Fred feeling very uncomfortable around Optimus.

"O . . . kay," said Alexis as she slowly gave Hot Shot to Optimus.

Then as Optimus held Hot Shot close to him he looked at him and said-

"Start crying little one . . . I'm here."

"What?" gasped the kids as Hot Shot started crying again.

Then the dark Optimus let out a loud evil laugh as Hot Shot cried in his arms. He then turned into . . . Sideways!

"Sideways?!!" they gasped.

Then he jumped back into the darkness with Hot Shot in hand into the mouth of Unicron.

"No! Hot Shot!" cried Alexis.

Then the darkness vanished and they were beside Hot Shot and Wheeljack again.

"Hot Shot you're alive!" smiled Carlos as he hugged his leg again. "Unicron didn't take you!"

"What now Carlos?" sighed Hot Shot.

"The kids just love ya," smiled Wheeljack.

Then Starscream's cries were heard and so Hot Shot told the children to hide as they went and checked it out. They found Starscream, who had also sought Thrust, being attacked by bot spiders, but when they tried to help they too were attacked and couldn't move. Thrust and Sideways watched as the young transformers were being eaten alive by thr spides.

"Ha, Hot Shot won't live through this attack," smiled Sideways as he watched them.

Then as he watched them try and fight the spiders off something jogged his memory. Something that he remembered long ago. Something Unicron had told him about a onyx, sapphire, and ruby. Something about how they were transformers.

He had the gens he found in Unicron long ago, but he had no idea what they were actually for . . . until now. He looked at them closely again and said-

"Onyx," he said as he looked at Wheeljack. "Sapphire," as he looked at Starscream. "And ruby," as he looked at Hot Shot.

He then took something and put it in his hand.

"huh, what's that Sideways?" asked Thrust.

"Must you know everything Thrust?" asked Sideways as he tossed the gems at the three transformers.

Hot Shot felt something hit his metal and saw a gem was thrown at him. He also noticed the bot spiders had left them. He looked down at the red gem that lay at his feet and ever he was confused.

"Huh . . . what in cybertron-?" he started.

But then before he could sat anything else something strange happened. The gem casued a structure of some sort to form around him quickly. It was like a giant ruby egg around him.

"HEY!!" he shouted trying to bust out, but it was too hard . . . he couldn't get out of it.

The same thing happened to Starscream and Wheeljack. Starscream was engulfed in a sapphire egg while Wheeljack ws engulfed in an onyx egg.

"HOT SHOT!" cried Rad.

"Ah man, WHEELJACK!" cried Carlos.

"STARSCREAM!" cried Alexis.

Thrust then saw the children and pointed the blaster at them, but Sideways halted them saying-

"Don't bother with those fools."

He then looked at the three gems before him and then grinned with an unseen smile and then continued-

"We have all we need."

Then Sideways raised his hand and the eggs were sucked under ground while he and Thrust, also, vanished.

* * *

"Man, I'm a decorated flying ace. How did I get stuck here grounded? . . . oh wait, Optimus," Jetfire said sarcasticly. 

He then stopped as he came to a portal. He then decided he had no other choice but to enter.

"Well, here I go," he said entering.

He then found that he was on one of cybertron's moons.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he grinned as he activated his booster and flew in the clear night sky.

He then stopped as he saw the kids. As he came down to them he also saw three gemlike eggs going under ground and disappearing. he paid little attention to that till he came to the children.

"Hey kids, ya'll alright?" he said landing on front of them.

"Jetfire!" they cried as they ran to him almost crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jetfire asked.

"Sideways has taken Hot Shot, Wheeljack, and Starscream!!" cried Alexis.

"What?! Are you saying . . . and just what were those gem eggs anyways?" asked Jetfire.

"That was them!" said Rad.

"Primus," gasped Jetfire. "Well hurry, get in!"

He then transformed and they entered him. Jetfire then took them to Optimus and told him of all that happened.

"What?!" said Optimus.

He then sat back in his seat as a dark thoght errupted in his mind.

_This is Galvatron's fault_, he thought. _If he would have just listened . . ._

"We have to tell Galvatron," Optimus finally said.

"What, why?!" asked everyone.

"Because he had a right to know that tow of his men had been taken by Sideways," said Optimus as he left.

Optimus did tell Galvatron and he wasn't too happy.

"How dare Sideways and Thrust take tow of my men away from me and not to mention my own SON!!" growled Galvatron on the screen. "They will pay dearly, oh they will pay!"

"I warned you Galvatron and now we have lost some of our men!" said Optimus blaming everything on Galvatron.

"What? who did he take from yours?" asked Galvatron.

Optimus paused a bit and then looked back into the monitor ad said-

"They took Hot Shot. He was with _YOUR_ men when he was taken and now we have to rescue them!"

Galvatron said nothing for a moment. He just remained deep in thought. He then started-

"Perhaps . . . you were right . . . Prime."

"Will you join forces and help me find them?" asked Optimus with a stern face.

But Galvatron then said-

"How do I know this isn't just come autobot trick?"

"Galvatron!" started Optimus.

But then something started to happen. The moon began to break apart revealing . . . Unicron.

* * *

Sideways was alone in the darkness as he thought of the gems and the transformers he had caught. He wondered if they were the ones Unicron had warned him about. 

"Onyx is black with decision . . . Wheeljack is still trying to decide if he is truly a decepticon or an autobot . . . Sapphire is blue with sadness and by what Silentscream has said about poor Starscream his life is full of sadness . . . Ruby is red with the bloodline of the Primes . . . but Hot Shot is not a Prime . . . is he? Unicron said a Prime will be one of them, but Hot Shot is not Optimus. Is it even Optimus he was talking about?"

Sideways thought of this for a long time he wanted to know if he had the right ones.

"Unicrons said that these three transformers will be able to unite autobot and decepticon to rise against him, but if we were to capture them then they could not unite them. If we were to turn them against their people then that could lead to the cybertronians destruction and they shall be no more. If it is Optimus then I could use Hot Shot to lure him into Unicron . . . yes . . . lure him into Unicron."

Sideways then grinned an evil grin as he contemplated a way to capture Optimus Prime.

* * *

Hot Shot had come back online and found himself laying on a orange metal bed. Next to him were Starscream and Wheeljack. 

"Starscream . . . Wheeljack!" he said as he got up.

He stumbled a little, but he's had worse. he came and woke them up.

"What happened?" asked Starscream his voice a little raspier than normal.

"I don't know you guys," said Hot Shot. "But I do know we have to get out of here."

"Where are we?" asked Starscream getting up.

"I think we're in Unicron," said Wheeljack.

"How do you know Wheeljack?" asked Hot Shot as they turned to him.

"Look," said Wheeljack as he showed them a window showing cybertron below them and horns coming out of it the moon they were in.

"Like I said," started Hot Shot. "We gotta get ouf of here!"

They then foud the door and ran down the halls. They had no clue where they were going but just knew they didn't want to stcik around and find out why they were there in the first place. As they made there way down the halls Unicron's defense system came to life.

"Oh great, we've been soptted. Run for it!!" said Hot Shot as they turned and ran.

Then these organic wires came and tried to grab them. It had succeeded in grabbing Hot Shot though, but Starscream acted quick and took his sword and cut him free. Hot Shot fell to the ground and looked at Starscream a bit in surprise.

"Thanks," Hot Shot said.

"We have to keep running!" said Wheeljack as more wires came out.

They ran trying to find a way out till they saw something.

"I think I found a way out!" pointed Starscream.

It was, but the door was closing. Starscream ran out first but Hot Shot and Wheeljack fought over who sould go next.

"Go!" said Hot Shot.

"No you go Hot Shot!" shouted Wheeljack.

"I'm not going to leave you behind again!!" shouted Hot Shot making Wheeljack speechless. "Now go!"

Finaly Wheeljack went through and now it was Hot Shot's turn, but ie was too late the door was closed for good.

* * *

"NO!!" cried Wheeljack hitting the door. 

"It's too late Wheeljack, we have to to and tell the others," said Starscream.

"NO! I can't leave him!" cried Wheeljack.

"WE HAVE TO!!" growled Starscrea, as he turned Wheeljack to face him. "We have to go back and tell the others so they can rescue him!"

Then after a while Wheeljack looked at the door and then turned to Starscream and said-

"You're right . . . Let's go."

"He was a friend to both of us," said Starscream. "Would he want us to waist time here?"

"No," bowed Wheeljack.

And so they left to get back to cybertron.

* * *

Hot Shot knew there was no other way out, but he wanted to get out. as he sat there he heard something, but when he turned he was met with pain. The wires had come and stabbed Hot Shot all over his body. They had got him. 

He cried out in pain as more wires came and implanted themselves in his body. Then as his body became limp the wires pulled him up through the ceiling. He then saw nothing bu darkness.

* * *

Starscream and Wheeljack made it back to Galvatron and told him and Optimus what had happened but still Galvatron wouldn't listen. Starscream tried to convince his father, but he would not listen even to his own son. Starscream vowed that he would, some how, make him see, but how? He was determined to find that answer.

* * *

Alexis stood outside at a quiet place on cybertron just looking at the stars that shined so bright in the night sky. Their silvery forms reminded her of Starscream's silver optics. She remembered them. She remembered whenever they would gaze upon her. 

They always looked at her confused with a confused feeling that Starscream kept well hidden. As she gazed at she then asked herself why, when she would try and befriend him, he push her away? . . . Did her not like her or hate her? . . . what did she ever do to him?

"Starscream," she whispered as she grabbed her pendant that she made out of Starscream's gift.

Then she heard a gental whisper flow through her ear like a soft breeze. She sat up and there in the shadows of the night was Starscream.

"Starscream!" she smiled as she stood up.

Her body ached as she resisted the urge to go hug him, but she only knew that he would push her away.

"I'm so glad . . ." she smiled, but then she saw the look on Starscream's face and said, "What's wrong Starscream?"

"I . . . " he started.

He then bowed his head and covered his optics with darkness and said-

"I cannot make anyone see the truth. Galvatron will listen to no one even if cybertron's at stake! I tried Alexis, but I failed."

"Don't think like that Starscream," said Alexis letting a small smile out. "You're not like your father are you? . . . You will never give up will you? . . . I mean if I were you I would march up to Galvatron and make him join Optimus even if it killed me . . . well, that's just me though."

He then looked at the human girl. She seemed so sure at times. She knew him better thean he knew himself. He then said to her-

"You remind me of someone I knew a very long time ago."

"Who is that Starscream?" asked Alexis her teal eyes gentle upon his harsh soul.

"Her name was Electrofrost," he said recalling his memory. "She was very kind to me when others despised me for my father's name sake."

"What happened to her Starscream?" asked Alexis almost afraid to ask.

"She . . . was killed. She was an autobot that was probably why," he said with a faint chuckle. "My father found out about her and decided to have her killed. He didn't was any chance of me turning into an autobot. She was like a sister I never had."

Starscream then looked at Alexis who starred at him with beautiful teal eyes and then he came to touch her. His large hand rested on the side of her body. His thumb rubbed the side of her helmet. She then placed her hands on his thumd and held it.

She then looked up at him and with the stars shinning off her helmet she smiled and asked-

"Am I like your sister Starscream?"

"No," said Starscream.

Her smile then lessoned as she asked again-

"Then am I like your friend?"

At that Starscream smiled and then shook his head and said-

"No."

This made Alexis a little sad. She could never see his emotion and so now feared she would be pushed away again. Starscream saw her bow her head in sadness and so said-

"Alexis I . . ."

But then there came an explosion in the distance. They both looked and knew the transformers were fighting again.

"No," gasped Alexis. "They're fighting again . . .I wish this all would stop."

"Alexis," said Starscream as he picked up her chin with the side of his finger.

"Yes Starscream?" asked Alexis as she grabbed his finger and looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

"I'm . . . not sure," he started.

Alexis didn't understand what he meant by this. She then realized that his thoughts dwelt on another thing. She knew he was trying to find to find the right words to say to her, but why?

"What do you mean Starscream?" she asked.

He then silenced himself said nothing. He then looked down at her pendant that rested saely upon her neck. He then touched it softly and Alexis knew that his mind ran through so many confused thoughts. Starscream then gave a soft smile as his mind was made up at what he was to do and so he said to her-

"Take my spark Alexis . . . and never let it go."

"What?" whispered Alexis in confusion at what he had just said.

But then Starscream turned and flew out od fight. Alexis then looked down at her pendant and saw how it shined in the light of the stars. She then too it in her hands and gazed at the place she last saw Starscream and then whispered-

"I love you Starscream . . . I just wish you felt the same way about me."

* * *

Optimus and Galvatron fought hard and long. Optimus wished Galvatron would listen and join so they could have a chance against Unicron, but it was no use. Galvatron listned to no one. 

"Galvatron please!!" pleaded Optimus as Galvatron pointed the requiem blaster at Optimus.

But then Starscream came and defended Optimus.

"How dare you traitor!!" growled Galvatron. "You will pay for this."

"No," smiled Starscream taking his sword out. "You will if you don't join Optimus and destroy Unicron!"

Then they attacked each other, but Starscream never aimed ton killing Galvatron. Instead he knew only one thing would make him see the truth. As their swords swished through the night air Starscream let go . . . he let go of his life.

"NO!" cried Optimus seeing Galvatron plunge the star saber through Starscream's spark.

"Why?" asked Galvatron as he let go of the saber and Starscream fell to the ground. "I Know you had more skill then that. Why did you let me kill you?"

"It doesn't matter does it?" smiled Starscream as his spark began to estinguish.

"Tell me!" demanded Galvatron.

"I remember a very long time ago I swore an oath to you . . .an oath that I could never brake," smiled Starscream as he slowly died. "I tried to find favor with you, but you always found fault. I then saw how Optimus treated his men and I knew he would always be a better leader and father than you would ever be to me. You must join Optimus, you must . . . unless every last one of us is doomed!"

Starscream painfully stood up and looked at his father and then smiled and said-

"Please sir . . . do it for me."

There was a sad silence. Galvatron didn't know what to think. But then Starscream looked up at Unicron and knew what he had to do.

_You were right Alexis_, he thought as he gazed at the foul Unicron. _You were always right_.

He then grabbed the star saber and began to pull it out.

"Starscream don't!" cried Optimus knowing his spark couldn't take much more damage.

But Starscream took it out in apin and tossed it aside.

"If I am to die then I am to die fighting for the ones I love!" cried Starscream.

He then activated his cannon and shot it at Unicron . . . but then Unicron shot him with an electrical force completely disinagrating him.

"Alexis," he smiled as his spark vanished into nothingness.

Starscream had sacrificed himself to join the tow sides, but did it work? Optimus and Galvatron just gazed in shock as nothing remained of Starscream. Then there was a sad silence. Galvatron decided to give in to Starscream's last wish and so gave Optimus the star saber signifying he gave up fighting, but then Sideways came out of nowhere and stole it from them.

"Curses!" spat Galvatron in sad anger. "What else can go wrong?!!"

* * *

As the news came of Starscream's death all couldn't believe it and Alexis judt didn't want to believe it.

"NO!" she cried as she ran away.

As she ran away she somehow knew it was the truth. When her pendant had cracked she knew something had happened to him. Now all she had was his memory. Rad had tired to comfort her, but no one would ever be able to.

"I loved him Rad," she cried as she hugged him to perhaps find some comfort from her aching sadness.

Her tears fell like rain that day and no one but Starscream could stop them from falling.


	21. Revelations

At the loss of his only son Galvatron decided to join the autobots to destroy the one whom he blamed on killing his son . . . Unicron. Galvatron was mad at everyone. He was mad at himself, at him men, at the autobots, and mostly at Unicron.

_Sideways_, thought Galvatron as he as he gazed at the monster in the stars. _He will pay with his life for what he did to Starscream . . . with his life!_

They fought along side each other to detroy Unicron, but wasn't easy. At first they had to find his weak spot and then they had to stop him from destroying cybertron and now they had to find a way in destroyinh the only thing keeping him alive . . . his spark. After Thrust' death Optimus and Galvatron prepared to leave and enter Unicron.

"Are you sure about this Optimus, sir?" asked Jetfire.

"It is the only way to find Hot Shot and destroy Unicron," said Optimus.

"Yea, if he's still alive," mumbled Jetfire.

But all really heard him.

"Jetfire's right Optimus, sir," said Scavenger. "Hot Shot could be dead already and you'll be wasting your time looking for him."

"We can't give up on Hot Shot!" said Optimus in a high tone of voice as he turned to his men. "Would he give up on us?"

At that all were silent. They knew Optimus was right. They knew if it were them trapped in Unicron that Hot Shot would personally see to their rescue.

"It's just Hot Shot has been gone for a long time and . . . well no one would ever survive being in Unicron for so long," said Jetfire.

"Yes, but Hot Shot is tough," said Optimus. "I know he would survive even the hardest of circumstances."

At the way Optimus spoke of Hot Shot Galvatron knew that he was his favorite, but why for what reason?

"We will come back and with Hot Shot safe in our arms," said Optimus as he and Galvatron turned and left.

They entered Unicron and fought their way to his core and there gazed at Unicron's giant spark that glew a bright green.

"Perhaps we can find out where Hot Shot is through this," suggested Optimus as he came to touch it.

After being quiet in thought Galvatron finally said-

"Optimus."

"Yes Galvatron?" said Optimus as he turned to him.

"Tell me," started Galvatron beginning to figure things out. "Why is Hot Shot so important toyou?"

"What are you saying Galvatron?" asked Optimus. "He is one of my men. I treasure them all."

"Ah, but not as much as him," smiled Galvatron coming closer to Optimus.

"What are you implying Galvatron?" said Optimus his tone of voice getting deeper and his optics darker.

"Tell me," smiled Galvatron. "Is he a relative . . . or better yet . . . your son?"

At that Optimus said nothing. He just stood there not moving and not saying a word. How could Galvatron have figured it out?

"Cause I remember a very long time ago that I sent my men to kill that child. Yes they set your house ablaze, but they never saw that child," smiled Galvatron. "It appears your child did live after all. Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? Tell me Optimus . . . does he even know that he's a Prime?"

"I only hid his identity because of transformers like you!" pointed Optimus after learning that it was Galvatron's fault for his separation from his son all those hard years.

"So he is your son," smiled Galvatron. "You were a fool to try and hide this revelation from me Prime."

"So it was you who tried to kill him all those years ago!" growled Optimus. "I might have known."

"This day is full of surprises isn't it?" smiled Galvatron.

Then after a short pause Galvatron's smile vanished as a thought of his own son came to him. He then looked at Optimus and said-

"If I had to lose my son . . . then you have to lose yours too!!"

He then turned his guns to the spark of Unicron and prepared to fire.

"No, Galvatron don't!!" cried Optimus seeing that was the only way to find his son.

"Your Hot Shot will be lost forever . . . just like my Starscream," he sadly smiled as he shot at the spark.

But then these organic wires came and stopped Galvatron. They wrapped around him and then did the same to Optimus. Then their came a deep voice from the giant spark of Unicron saying-

"Did you really think you could stop me like that?"

Then out of the spark came Sideways with that unseen evil grin of his.

"Sideways?!" gasped Optimus struggling to get free.

Then the wires moved and fused Galvatron to them and he went offline.

"Galvatron!" said Optimus as he saw what happened to him.

Sideways just laughed as he told Optimus everything. He told him that Unicron will never be destroyed by the likes of them and he also told him that no one will stop him from destroying cybertron.

"What have you done with Hot Shot Unicron!" growled Optimus.

Sideways (Who was also, somehow, Unicron) just laughed and smirked and said-

"He is here . . . with me."

"Why have you taken him?!" said Optimus struggling to get free. "He had done nothing to you!"

"No, but he has done something for me," he smiled as he came closer to Optimus.

"What are you saying?" gasped Optimus only knowing to hear the worst.

"You see I have used him to lure you Optimus Prime here."

"Why?" asked Optimus not understanding. "Only to kill me, if so then do it!"

"No . . . not to kill you, but to use you," smiled Sideways.

"How?" said Optimus gettng angry.

"You see Unicron has told me that there will come three transformers that will be able to unite you cybertronians together to rise up against us. The three precious gems of you . . . Onyx, which was Wheeljack, Sapphire, which was Starscream, and Ruby which has to be a Prime . . . you. I had thought it was Hot Shot for it said they were going to be young and you have been around for quite some time, but he is not a Prime . . . or is he? You see Optimus I have been wondering about him cause I remember a very long time ago you had a child. I convinced that fool Megatron in his sleep to slaughter that child, but that brat got away! I wonder . . . don't you Optimus?"

Optimus was silent and said nothing. He didn't want Sideways to ever know. Sideways continued to circle Optimus as he said-

"But I will keep him though for he possesses a power that he himself doesn't even know."

"What?" said Optimus confused.

"When I tried to kill him when I was Nemesis Prime he would not die. I attacked his spark so many times and yet he lived. he also sent out a force that showed the minicons where they were. It had also knocked me back from him."

"That was him?!" shouted Optimus remembering that day and that blast.

"Yes, but I will find out how soon enough, In the mean time Optimus fuse with me and you shall have all the power in the universe," bribed Sideways. "And you will be with your Hot Shot forever."

"Never!" spat Optimus.

Then out of nowhere the kids came trying to help free the minicons, but the wires came and did the same thing they did to Galvatron.

"NO!" cried Optimus as he saw this.

"You still have time to think," smiled Sideways as he vanished back into the spark. "Now watch as cybertron is reduced to nothing."

Unicron then moved to attack cybertron and there was nothing Optimus could do about it.

* * *

"Sideways had went through Unicron and to the place where Hot Shot was kept. Hot Shot was fused with the wires too into the wall, but he was still online, but barely. Sideways came face to face with the young autobot and said- 

"Say farewell to cybertron Hot Shot for you'll never see it again."

Hot Shot's head slowly came up and he looked at Sidways who stood before him just smiling under his faceplate. Hot Shot then grew angry and growled at him and then weakly said-

"I hope you fall in a black hole Sideways!!"

Then the wires moved through his body and made him ache more. He tried to keep his pain in, but he couldn't help letting out little cries of pain.

"There will be more of that when I come back," grinned Sideways as he vanished again.

* * *

Sideways then went back into Unicron's spark, but was disturbed by the children trying to free the minicons again. 

"Hmp, pathetic fools," he smiled.

But then there came something he didn't exspect . . .they succeeded in waking them up!

"What?!" shouted Sideways in anger. "This can't be happening!"

Then they were freed from their bondagement.

"Thank-you human," said the minicons. "You have set us free from the control of Unicron."

"What just happened?" asked Galvatron as he stood up.

"The children saved us," said Optimus.

Optimus then looked at himself and saw he was changed like when Hot Shot and Red Alert were. But then Sideways came out and came for the kids and minicons.

"You're mine!!" he growled in anger heading right for them.

But then Optimus quickly took the requiem blaster and shot him resulting in his death. Optimus was glad that he could protect again. Then Unicron went limp and it was like he was dead . . . but was he?

_Now I'll never find Hot Shot_, thought Optimus as he gazed at the useless spark.

Then Galvatron grew greedy and decided to find out who should rule the transformers for good. So Optimus sent the children away and they fought to the death. Both fought long and hard, but neither one would give in to the other. As they fought Unicron started to transform back into his planet form.

The transformers then decided to attack Unicron before he healed all the way. Optimus and Galvatron then took their battle outside and there Optimus beat Galvatron, but Optimus himself was badly hurt. Galvatron saw this and so named himself victor.

"Bonvoyage Optimus, looks like I win," he laughed as he stood up.

But then the ground he stood on lefted and they went higher. They found themselves near Unicron's mouth and Optimus tried to get himself and Galvatron off Unicron, but they were being sucked in too fast. Then Galvatron cut himself loose from Optimus' grip and fell into Unicron's mouth.

"NO!" cried Optimus as he watched his old nemesis fall.

"Go to your men Prime they need you and I hope you find your son and treat him right . . . do something that I never got a chance to do," said Galvatron as he vanished into the light.

Then, all of the sudden, Unicron vanished and left Optimus floating over an almost destroyed cybertron.

_I failed_, he thoguht. _But I can't give up. I must find Hot Shot I must never . . . give up on him._

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay here is the next chapter, but I'll be working on my others so the next chapter might have to wait a couple days okay. So until the next chapter, bye.**

**Oh and by the way the next chapters will be about Hot Shot's years with Unicron and they're not to nice.**


	22. Year 1

He was laid before Unicron's spark and the organic wires took their toll on him. Other wires attached to him as well then just the organic ones. Some would pierce through his body and some would electorcute him. His cries of pain were heard to only Unicron and his horsemen.

Little torture devices hung all in that room. Hot Shot would soon know then all too well. They were all used on his body. He had no idea why he was being tortured. He thought it was because he was of Primus, but when he met Unicron's horsemen he knew they too were once of Primus.

The leader of the horsemen was a mean one named Rhinox. He was bid and tough and cared for no one. There was Cheetor who once served under Optimus Prime till he was taken and changed into a horseman by the chaos bringer . . . Unicron. There was Terrorsaur who reminded Hot Shot a little of Cyclonus for he could be a little crazy at times, especially when it comes to someone being torured. The last one was a femme named Airazor and she was sleezy and very annoying once you got to know her very well, she could also be a little ditsy at times which only added onto the annoyingness of her ways.

After a couple of weeks Hot Shot found out that there were more things to use on his body then just the objects that hung on the wall. Things would come down to him and open his chest and mess with his spark making it ever weaker. The pain was unbearable and his cries did not cease the pain any less. He could feel that he was far from his home cybertron. He could feel he was far from his friends.

Hot Shot soon came to learn that he was torured at a certain time every day and ever he hated Unicron's twisted ways. Ever he desired to go home. But he knew that unless he was rescued by his friends . . . that Unicron would never let him go free. Freedom was something Hot Shot slowly began to forget.

"What does it feel like to be free Hot Shot?" smiled Unicron as he asked Hot Shot this.

"It feels like you have no care in the world . . . it feels good," smiled Hot Shot trying to remember the small portion of it he had left in his mainframe.

"Are you sure?" smiled Unicron.

Hot Shot's optics began to tear up as he gazed into the cold and bitter darkness. He hated Unicron so much. He made him forget so many things and now he was trying to make him forget the beautiful feeling of freedom . . . did he even know what it felt like anymore? As Hot Shot laid on his bed he turned to his side with his tears falling down and said-

"I'm not sure . . . anymore."

Unicron just watched as Hot Shot moaped in his darkness and he saw that it was good. He smiled to himself and knew that it would take a lot more then just that to make him forget every good feeling he ever knew, but Unicron would do it . . . in time. He then left Hot Shot there to cry to himself because he had forgotten the feeling of freedom. Why has Unicron done this to him?

Hot Shot does not much sleep anymore. He feared he would soon forget the peace of a long slumber and there is what he could not get. He knew that he was being watched all the time bay Unicron and so he could never sleep. He always hated people watching him sleep.

The only time he could ever rest was when he was unconscious and even when he woke up it was never enough to get him fully rebooted. He was ever weary every day and feared he would soon go to sleep and not wake up, but as time progressed that he was still held by Unicron he wished he would just lay down and die and go to the allspark. He knew there is where he would find peace from this dark madness. He ever wanted rest.

When Hot Shot was not being tortured they forced him to be a slave to the horsemen and what ever they wanted he would have to do or give them. He would clean their weapons and give them energon and such things. Hot Shot would often watch them spar and battle against one another, but Rhinox would always win in the first place and he wanted a true challange.

"Is there no one worthy enough to fight me?" he smiled raising his weapon up high.

"Uh, yea right," snipped Airazor. "You always win . . . sometimes I think you cheat."

"Probably," mumbled Hot Shot to himself.

But Rhinox heard him and so looked at him and pointed his weapon at him and said-

"What did you say?!"

"What are you going to do?" smiled Hot Shot seeing there was nothing as worse as Unicron's torture. "Shoot me? . . . please . . . like it will hurt me."

"Care to take a go at that boy?" smiled Rhinox.

"Why?" smiled Hot Shot. "What do I have to prove?"

"Smart isn't he?" said Cheetor as he crossed his arms.

"All them cybertroians are," smiled Airazor. "But I heard they suck at fighting."

Terrorsaur then let out a laugh at that and hoped Hot Shot would get angry and fight. But Hot Shot was unmoved. He just turned his back to them and all considered this as an insult. This greatly angered Rhinox.

"How dare you turn your back on me!" he growled.

Hot Shot then got up and began to leave the room, but Rhinox would not let him so easily. Rhinox took a spear and threw it before Hot Shot halting him from exiting. Hot Shot's anger was rising and all could tell. Hot Shot then turned to Rhinox and said-

"Leave me alone Rhinox for I will defend myself!"

"Then do it!" taunted Rhinox.

Hot Shot then took the spear out of the ground and came before Rhinox. Rhinox just grinned as he got the young one to fight him.

_Hmp, what a fool_, smiled Rhinox as Hot Shot stood before.

"So," started Rhinox. "How well can you fight."

"Well enough to live," said Hot Shot.

"Really," smiled Rhinox. "Then let's see if you can!"

He then jabbed at Hot Shot with a sword, but Hot Shot dodged and smacked him with the spear. Rhinox looked at Hot Shot with flaring optics as eveyone said-

"Oh, looks like he landed the first hit. What's the matter Rhinox . . . getting slow."

"No!" growled Rhinox as he turned quickly and elbowed Hot Shot in the gut making him drop the spear.

Rhinox then caught Hot Shot in a head lock and began beating on his chest with his weapon. He did not stab him, but hit him with his sword ever denting Hot Shot's chest. Hot Shot's spark then began to flare like it had done when Nemesis Prime had attacked him. All saw this and knew it wasn't too good.

"Uh, Rhinox . . . maybe you should . . . stop," said Airazor as all began to see this.

"What the-" started Cheetor as he sat up at seeing this.

"I don't like this guys," said Terrorsuar. "Rhinox you should stop."

But Rhinox continued till Hot Shot cried out in pain, but Hot Shot would not give him the pleasure in hearing his cries of pain.

"Why don't you cry? then I shall stop," smiled Rhinox as he continued to hit into his spark.

"I only . . . cry to . . .Unicron!" grunted Hot Shot.

But as Rhinox continued Hot Shot was just about to let out a loud cry of pain when all heard the voice of Unicron saying-

"Enough!"

Rhinox moved as the wires came and took up Hot Shot and stopped his spark from flaring. Just as Hot Shot saw he was out of the grasp of Rhinox he knew he was free to let out his cries of pain. He did as the wires intertwined with his body and scanned his body. As Rhinox saw this he knew Hot Shot did that on purpose and so growled low in his throat.

"Hu, Unicron babys him," scoffed Rhinox.

"Rhinox!" said Cheetor as he came to him. "That is our master you are talking about!"

They then looked back at Hot Shot and saw that his spark had stopped flaring.

"What was that?" asked Airazor.

"Who knows," shrugged Terrorsaur.

"I think I know," whispered Cheetor to himself so no one would hear him.

Another wave of pain then shot through Hot Shot as Unicron brought him back to the torture room to look at his spark. He was somewhat glad that he was being taken away from the horsemen for they ever annoyed him so . . . he began to get too used to them. He ever wished to see his friends again.

* * *

"Jetifre you don't have to go if you don't want to," said Optimus. "They might need you here keeping the decepticons under control. They're still a bit rebelous still." 

"I know that Optimus, but I want to find Hot Shot as much as you do . . . he's like family to me too Optimus."

"Very well Jetfire, but we might be gone for a long time if he is half way across the universe which . . . he might be," sighed Optimus.

"We're still with you Optimus . . . all the way," said Jetfire as the team stood up ready to leave cybertron in search for Hot Shot.

"Thank-you . . . all of you," said Optimus as he gazed at the team.

Optimus then turned to Scavenger who was going to stay and try and straighten things up with the autobots and decepticons and then said-

"Are you sure you can handle things Scavenger?"

Scavenger just shook his head and said-

"You just worry about your child Optimus. He needs it."

Optimus then turned to leave, but not before Scavenger said one last thing-

"Go find your son Optimus . . . I'd be worried if he was mine too."

Optimus just gave a sad smile and so entered the ship and took his position at the head of the ship and looked at his team and then at space and said-

"Let's go find Hot Shot men."

"Yes, sir!" they said as they lifted the ship and left.

* * *

As Hot Shot lay unconscious near Unicron's spark Cheetor came and just gazed at him for a moment wondering if what he thought about him was true. He looked him over and wondered how he could be. Cheeotr then bent down to his height and then whispered- 

"You can't be can you? . . . You should know who you are."

Then Unicron's voice came to him and said-

"What is it Cheetor? Do you wish to speak to the prisoner? If so I shall wake him for you."

"No, no," said Cheetor getting up. "Let him rest. I was just leaving."

Cheetor looked on last time at Hot Shot and then left. Unicron looked at Hot Shot and then wondered why his spark had acted that way and so he decided find out why. Unicron then came into Hot Shot's mind and jabbed at his mainframe making him feel like something began to eat away at his motherboard. This mad sure that Hot Shot would stay unconscious while he went through his precious memories.

He saw his friends, his loved ones, all his life. He saw his first battle, his first sparkache, his first friend. He looked through everything even things Hot Shot himself didn't remember . . . like his real parents for instance.

"Oh my," smiled Unicron as he saw their faces. "I have a Prime."

Unicron looked at the memories of when he was 2,000 and when Optimus Prime was know as his father. Unicron then remembered that he tried to kill that line off when the first ones were on cybertron.

"So they survived," he smiled. "Oh I'm sure your father misses you dearly Hot Shot. After all you are his only child."


	23. Year 2

The second year . . . or was it? were the thoughts of Hot Shot. It felt like each year he spent within Unicron was a full millennium . . . but it wasn't and soo Hot Shot began to forget how long he was there. He began to forget many things that were so important to him . . . like his friends' faces . . . they were dark blurs to him now and ever he hated Unicron for making him forget the happiness of having his friends by his side.

"Why?" Hot Shot said to himself. "Why does Unicron have to make me forget everything I know and love."

"Because you do not need that here," came a voice from the shadows.

Hot Shot sat up on his bed and looked and saw that Cheetor had emerged from the shadows and came to him. Hot Shot backed away as far as he could in his dark room from the horseman, but it was too small for him to get away.

"It has been another year Hot Shot," said Cheetor staying his distance from the afraid young bot. "Why do you not give in to Unicron? It will ease your torture like it has us."

"Becuase I am not a weakling!" said Hot Shot boldly stepping forward a bit.

"Hm, you Primes are all the same," mumbled Cheetor to himself.

"What was that Cheetor?" asked Hot Shot.

"Nothing," smiled Cheetor shaking his head a bit. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" asked Hot Shot. "What . . . is Unicron changing his scheduled torture for me again?"

"No," smiled Cheetor. ". . . That power that you have, when ever your spark is hit or you are in great distress . . . why do you think it does that?"

"Don't all sparks do that?" asked Hot Shot.

"Only a certain line of ones," said Cheetor. "You truly don't know do you?"

"I'm growing tired of your games Cheetor. Now you either tell me or don't speak to me again," growled Hot Shot.

Cheetor couldn't believe this. How could a Prime not know that he is a Prime . . . it just wasn't possible . . . or was it? He then wondered to himself and atempted to find out why Hot Shot did not know.

"Tell me Hot Shot did something happen to you at a young age, like a mindswipe or a serious blow to the mainframe?" asked Cheetor.

"Not that I know of why?" asked Hot Shot.

"Well then has Unicron erased any of your memories?" asked Cheetor.

"I don't know alright!" shouted Hot Shot getting tired of all the annyoing questions. "Why are you asking me these things?!"

"I just want to know who I am talking to," said Cheetor as he turned to leave. "Oh and Hot Shot . . ."

"What is it?" asked Hot Shot.

"Keep an optic on that spark of yours," Cheetor said as he shut the door and left.

_What does he mean?_ thought Hot Shot to himself.

Hot Shot then bowed his head to look at his spark. He placed a hand over and wondered why Cheetor mean by watch his spark, or only a certain kind of spark sends out power such as his. Was there a certain kind of spark he didn't know about? and if so what was it? Hot Shot was always kept in the dark.

That year was another horrible year for Hot Shot. Unicron decided to torture his mind the most this time. He wold take the images that were locked away from Hot Shot of his friends and show them as holograms to Hot Shot. Hot Shot would always think they were real, but when they vanished or failed to rescue him he knew it was Unicron playing with him again and ever he hated it.

The first day Optimus Prime was shown to Hot Shot and Hot Shot was so happy to see him.

"Optimus?" smiled Hot Shot as he lay bound on a table with wires and torture devices stuck on and inside him. "Is that really you?"

Hot Shot could only move his head for if he dared move his body then a rush a great pain would surge through his body like electricty and a great fire. Optimus just starred at Hot Shot and Hot Shot wondered why he wouldn't get him out of Unicron.

"Optimus?" he wondered. "Why aren't you saying anything? . . . why won't you save me? . . . do you even remember me?"

Optimus just starred at Hot Shot with what seemed like blank optics . . . did they even possess any life within them at all. Hot Shot then saw his other friends like Red Alert, Hoist, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Blurr, and Scavenger. They all just starred at him with no emotion on their faces. It ws like they just wanted to stand there and watch him be tortured. This brought tears to Hot Shot's tired blue optics.

"Why?" he cried to them. "Why won't you rescue me?"

Hot Shot's sadness then took over him and he could speak no more. His tears fell hard and like rain and as Unicron saw this he smiled his evil smile at seeing him progress like this.

"Am I that unimportant?" cried Hot Shot as his tears blinded him to where he could no longer look at his so-called friends.

Hot Shot felt, not only unloved, but forgoten . . . was he forgotten or was it just Unicron? They should have found him sooner so maybe they are not looking for him. He cried to himself as he turned away from them, but he knew they would just be back again the next day to watch him get tortured and do nothing about it. Those weren't really his friends . . . were they?

As Hot Shot watched the horsemen spar Rhinox, again, wanted to face Hot Shot, but Hot Shot wanted nothing to do with him. Even if Rhinox would hit him he would just take it. He was too depressed to do anything like defend himself. He was too busy wondering why his friends would not find him and rescue him . . . did they espect him to escape himself from the chaos-bringer?

"That is enough Rhinox!" said Cheetor as he stopped him from striking Hot Shot again.

"What is worng with me beating him senseless?" laughed Rhinox as he kicked Hot Shot in the gut.

Cheetor then pushed Rhinox all the way across the room and came to him and harshly whispered to him as he held his gun under his chin.

"Would you treat a Prime like that . . . huh?! Do you even remember Prime Rhinox?" said Cheetor.

Rhinox grew anger at Cheetor doing this and so looked at Hot Shot who slowly got up ad regained his balance across the room. He then chuckled and said-

"Ha, that boy is not a Prime . . . he doesn't have the spark!"

"Yes he does!" groweld Cheetor. "I know you know what Prime's sparks are like and you remember what you did last year . . . He is the son of Optimus Prime . . . You remember him don't you?!"

"Optimus?" said Rhinox as he looked at Hot Shot again not wanting to believe it. "It can't be . . . Unicron fixed him millenniums ago."

"Yes I remember, but why is Hot Shot here then?" asked Cheetor still holding Rhinox firmly. "If he exists that mean Primus himself gave him to Optimus . . . so I wouldn't mess with him if I were you! If Primus is on his side!"

Cheetor then let Rhinox go and came over to Hot Shot to help him. Rhinox was angered by many things. By Cheetor for humiliating him, for Hot Shot, for Primes, for Primus. He glared evily at the boy Prime and only wished to slaughter him in his sleep, but he knew, like everyone else, only Unicron would be allowed to kill him if he wanted him dead, but so far Unicron has kept him alive, but why? Unicron tried to finish off that line when the first Prime was picked, but now he keeps the line alive?! Rhinox did not like this . . . he did not like this at all.

"Why does he fight Unicron when he should just give into him? And why does Unicorn not just kill him?!" asked Terrorsaur to Rhinox and Airazor as they spoke with one another outside of Hot Shot's torture room.

"One reason is that he has some sort of power that he, himself, doesn't even know about and two is because he is stubborn and won't give intp Unicron," said Rhinox.

"He's a tough one he is," said Terrorsaur.

"I think he's stupid," said Airazor placing her hands on her hips. "And besides what's so specail about him anyway? His kind did kill Sideways . . . like I care."

"Yes, his kind did," said Rhinox. "But he is not like his kind. Unicron will find his weak spot soon. This one will crack like all the others . . . he is no diffeent."

"I'll bet ya Sideways would have loved to hear this one scream," smiled Terrorsaur. "After all this one did cause him a lot of trouble."

"Yea he did," said Rhinox looking in the direction Hot Shot's cries of torture were heard.

As the days past of the normal living in Unicron Hot Shot began to neglect his friends faces. When ever he saw them he would turn away for he knew it was Unicron who tortured his spark. He even grew to hate the dreams he had of them for when he would dream of them they would love him, but then they would hate him and forget him and so he only knew that he never wanted to dream again. He would rather stay awake in the cold darkness then dream of his friends.

Why would he want to when they would just neglect him and shun him away in his dreams. Soon his dreams became an enemy and at this Unicron smiled for that is exactly what he wanted. He wanted Hot Shot to hate his dreams and rest. He wanted Hot Shot to hate his friends . . . which he now did.

It wouldn't be long now till Hot Shot . . . the last of the Primes . . . is his.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it is so short, but the next ones should be longer . . . hopefully. So don't forget to review and enjoy:)**


	24. Year 3

The second year left as slow as the third rolled in. Hot Shot ever felt cold and alone and above all else . . . forgotten. He forgot many things he once loved thanks to Unicron. He had forgotten his friends, he had forgotten freedom, he had forgotten joy, he had forgotten even his home planet cybertron . . . Unicron was his home now. He ever hated Unicron, but he knew that is what Unicron wanted and Hot Shot did not want him to give him the joy of his hatred, but he could not help it . . . it came like a natural defense.

Hot Shot was not raised in the darkness and coldness of evil and so it would make sense that he would hate it. He was raised in the light of the sun and the joy of his loved ones and friends . . . but Unicron has taken that all away from him and now he only had hatred. Soon, Hot Shot feared, he would be like one of the horsemen. Like a slave . . . a cold zombie of the chaos-bringer.

Hot Shot forgot many things for he was kept in the dark for so long that he had dreams of the dark. He felt coldness for so long he forgot what the warmness of love was like. He wanted to remember he did, but being there for so long made him forget and he hated it so much. He wanted to see the light again.

He wanted to see the light that reflected off the once beautiful cyber city. He was glad that it was still somewhat a blur to him for at least he still remembered that, but he knew that he wouldn't for long for Unicron would make him forget every joy he once knew. He knew Unicron would get rid of everything . . . like his autobot sign. Unicron saw the sign and he knew that it helped Hot Shot remember the autobots and his home and so Unicron did not want it here. He decided to take his sign away from him.

"You will not need this here," said Unicron as he took a device that would melt the metal off a transformer and came to Hot Shot's autobot sign.

"No, please. It's all I have left of my home!!" pleaded Hot Shot begging Unicron to leave it so e could remember.

"Like I said," came Unicron's voice. "You won't be needing that here. I am your new home now."

He then pressed the hot device against Hot Shot's shoulder and began to burn the sign off him. Hot Shot cried out in pain as the melted metal dripped down his bolted arm. Unicron changed many things on his body. Many things Hot Shot would miss dearly.

Hot Shot's colors began to dim and change to dull colors. It began to suit the place he was in . . . lifeless. His optics, he feared, began to change as well. He remembered Cheetor saying that he saw them, once, change from baby blue to a sickly yellow, but that was just once and it never did happen again. Hot Shot saw Unicron's men and that they had a sign on them signifying they were from Unicron.

He always wondered if Unicron would force his sign on him too. Ever Unicron would torture Hot Shot to try and change him into a warrior for him, but Hot Shot was a fighter and did not move. Even though he was burned and his spark was tampered with and ever it hurt him. Unicron also would come into his mind and stab and jab at him making his mainframe feel like something began to eat away at his motherboard.

"STOP IT!!!" cried Hot Shot as he shook his head to and fro, his cried growing louder. "STOP IT. STOP!!!"

After hours of being tortured Hot Shot would go off line only to wake up to more. Unicron also would take out Hot Shot's spark and kill him, but put it back in only to torture him more and more. Hot Shot wished he would just let his spark return to the allspark where he could go and rest for eternity never to be laid a hand on again. Hot Shot wanted rest.

One day as Hot Shot laid before Unicron's spark unconsious Airazor came in to see him. She came by his side and looked upon him for a while. The more she got used to him being a prisoner there the more she began to notice things she hadn't before.

"My," she smiled. "He's pretty cute . . . can I keep him?"

"He is not for you Airazor," said Unicron.

"Aw, c'mon," she pouted. "I never get what I want!"

She then left and Unicron just gazed at Hot Shot. He wondered many things about him. Hot Shot was very different from the previous prisoners he's had before. Most would die or give in, but Hot Shot would not. It was not just cause he was a Prime, but he is very head strong and knows what he wants and he doesn't want to be a part of Unicron's men. It wasn't Hot Shot's spark for it was very weak and one small hit would kill it, but it was his powerful will.

He had a very strong will and that is what Unicron admired. Even though his spark was weak and he was at the point of death Hot Shot would rather die then give in and let the torture stop just to be a horseman of Unicron. But Still Unicron would try and break his will. He would try with all his might and if he couldn't do it then no one could.

One day when Hot Shot was fighting with Rhinox Hot Shot had managed to trip Rhinox and therefore beat him. The other horsemen enjoyed this, but Rhinox did not.

"I knew Hot Shot would win," smiled Airazor. "Now pay up you idiot."

Terrorsaur just grunted and gave her her winnings. Cheetor was very silent though as he watched Rhinox closely. Cheeotr knew that Rhinox would try something just as soon as Hot Shot turned his back to put up his weapons . . . and he did.

"Hot Shot look out!" cried Cheetor jumping up.

Rhinox then jumped and and took his sword and stabbed him through his back and out through his stomach. Hot Shot gazed down at the weapon stuck out of his stomach, but he had an emotionless exspression on his face as if he felt now pain of the blow at all. Cheetor feared this would soon happen. Hot Shot forgot what even pain felt like from a simple weapon used on the battle field often.

Rhinox let got and let Hot Shot turned around to face him. Rhinox just smirked as he got the last blow, but Hot Shot just took a hold of the weapon and pulled it through. He winced once as the handle came all the way through and made his wound wider, but he soon straightened and held out the weapon before Rhinox and said-

"This is not where the weapons go . . . Rhinox."

"Unicron has really messed you up boy," said Rhinox as he took the sword and wipped off the oil. "You knew this would happen if you don't give into our master."

"Isn't it better to feel nothing then pain in the first place?" said Hot Shot as he sat down and held his stomach.

"Your nerve system must be down, but don't worry about that . . . Unicron will make it jump back to life again. He likes for his patients to feel pain when he tortures them," smiled Rhinox. "So when that happens come back and we shall spar again and when I hit you you will feel pain."

Hot Shot just got up and left. He went back to his room and then tried to heal himself, but he was no doctor and so he had to wait till Unicron took him again. But when Unicron did he revived Hot Shot's nerve system and Hot Shot could feel again, but not with his emotions . . . he began to forget those too. He always wondered what he'd forget next . . . what was there left to forget?

Even though Hot Shot felt the pain he was used to it. He knew every jolt, every jab, every hit, every burn, every slice, everything. That was one thing he was not to proud of remembering. He could never forget these feelings. He knew all the torture devices used on him too well.

The moment it touched his metal he could tell which one it was, but the worst was when Unicron would jab at his mind and try to make him do things he did not want to. Hot Shot never did them, but he would pay dearly for that and sometimes it almost cost him his life. Hot Shot knew though that Unicron would not kill him cause that is what Hot Shot wanted and he knew that Unicron would not give Hot Shot what he wanted ever. He would keep him . . . but for how long Hot Shot did not know.

The year was the same as the last. he would get tortured by Unicron and nearly beaten to death by Rhinox. Hot Shot knew if he tried to fight then it would just get worse and he would hit him harder. Ever Hot Shot wanted to hit back, but he knew he had to save his strength for when he would be tortured by Unicron and so he let Rhinox hit him.

He was called a wimp and a weakling a lot, but that was just because he would not defend himself against Rhinox's blows. If the others could see him now then maybe they would call him weak too, but to Hot Shot . . . he was not weak, but wise. Being in Unicron for so long forces you to think and thinking is all you can really do. There was so much time inside Unicron to think of many things . . . mostly your life and how you came to be trapped in Unicron.

Hot Shot remembered how, but he didn't care. He was just glad that they did unite and chase Unicron away. He knew that it was thanks to Starscream and Wheeljack for who else would have convinced Optimus and Galvatron? But there were still many things that Hot Shot did not know . . . like Starscream's death or that Optimus and the others are currently looking for him as he thought.

Unicron knew they were looking for him and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they found him, but he did not want to give Hot Shot up just yet. He wanted to change Hot Shot first, but Hot Shot was so strong willed that it would take a millenia to do so and he knew that he did not have that much time. As he gazed at Hot Shot who lay before him unconscious before him he used his organic wires to lift Hot Shot closer to his spark. Unicron then smiled and said-

"I like you Hot Shot. You are tough and spirited and you possess a power that I have yet to see. You are far better than any of my men."

Unicron then pondered on his thoughts on what he was to do with Hot Shot. He then placed Hot Shot back down and said-

"I know that my power is failing me and soon I shall be nothing, but just in case . . ."

He then opened Hot Shot's chest and to his spark that beated so dimly from that day's torture he came. Unicron then took a peice of his own spark and went to Hot Shot's, but as he touched it it shot out a couple of sharp sparks. This made Unicron halt for a minute, but he soon continued. Unicron had succeeded in placing a peice of his own spark into Hot Shot.

"I shall give you a peice of my spark so if anything were to happen to me then I shall live on in you and grow to were I shall return someday," said Unicron as he closed Hot Shot's chest. "Because of this you shall have great powers . . . my powers."

Unicron then let Hot Shot rest and regain his strength for the next day.

**Hot Shot's girl: Da da da dum! Gasp! bet ya weren't exspecting that were ya? Well just you wait till you see how Unicron's spark effects Hot Shot in the fourth year;)**


	25. Year 4

As Hot Shot awoke in his room he found he was sore all over his chest. He placed his hand gently over it and grunted as he sat up. It felt like Unicron had just opened it and then left a sharp torture device in there. He couldn't understand why it hurt him so much, but he had to deal with it.

Hot Shot also noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. He looked straight to see Cheetor starring at him. Hot Shot then struggled to get up to his feet and as he had slowly accomplished this Cheetor came to speek-

"Well, you're awake."

"Cheetor what are you doing here?" groaned Hot Shot as he straightened himself in pain. "My chest hurts more than normal today."

Hot Shot then began to lose his balance, but Cheetor came and helped him stand up straight.

"Be careful," he said helping Hot Shot regain his balance.

"Thanks," said Hot Shot as he stood up straight. "Why does he do this to me?"

"Well my guess is that you haven't given into him," said Cheetor.

"I'll Never!!" spat Hot Shot as he stumbled again.

"Why not?" asked Cheetor as he caught Hot Shot. "Your pain will be gone forever."

"Will it?" said Hot Shot his face growing stern.

Cheetor was then silent as Hot Shot sat down in a chair and said-

"If the torture stops then more . . . a new torture will start . . . the torture of not being with my friends whom I love. You'll regret what you did all your life and you'll know it was your own fault for not being able to see them again . . . cause you chose to be with Unicron and not them . . . don't you miss your friends Cheetor?"

"They never cared about me, so no," said Cheetor. "And what makes you think your friends are searching for you?"

Hot Shot just gave out a small smile as he tried to remember his friends . . . their faces . . . their behaviours . . . they're kindness.

"Because I know them . . . they wouldn't rest till they find me . . . it is the way they are, and besides . . . I can feel it in my sp-ARK!!" he said as a pain shot through him like someone had shot his spark.

"That's your problem Hot Shot. You have too much faith in your friends," said Cheetor.

"Well not for long," sighed Hot Shot with a sad dark sigh. "Unicron is finaly taking his toll on me . . . he is dampening my spirits and, I'm afraid, darkening my spark to where I can do nothing . . . I need to get out of here."

"Well he'll never let you go Hot Shot. You're his forever now," said Cheetor.

"That's what he thinks!" said Hot Shot stadning up.

But then a wire came and stabbed itself right through Hot Shot's torso. Hot Shot looked down and gazed at the retched thing. He then gave out a small sad smile and his optics unfocused as he said-

"Heh, you see . . . I can hardly feel anymore 'cause of him."

"Sometimes it's good not to feel. To feel . . . numb," said Cheetor his mind going to his past.

"No . . . not for me," shook Hot Shot slowly as he was taken away to Unicron's spark.

It was almosy, sadly, a routine to Hot Shot. He knew the exact time of day when he was to be tortured. It was no surprise to him anymore. He knew many things about Unicron, but he still remembered that he hated Unicron and all his mind could dwell on that day was how good it was to hold onto that hate . . . but was it good?

That year seemed so strange to Hot Shot. He began to realize things about himself he had not noticed before. He began to like things that he had not before, like hate and darkness. Had he always been like this?

He caught himself thanking Unicron for making him forget many things like light and the warmth of love anf carelessness of freedom. He found himself calling all the things he once loved stupid and a waste of time. How could he think such things? What had Unicron done to him?

Ever he hated Unicron for doing this to him, but Hot Shot did not know what he did to make him act this way. It must have been something to do with his spark because it felt a little heavier and downward than normal. What had Unicron done to him? What new trick was this?

Hot Shot wanted to know and it greatly angered him that he didn't know. Hot Shot realized, also, how quickly angered he was. Even when he was younger he wasn't this quickly angered. What had he done to him?!

As the year passed its normal slow way he only grew darker and darker to where he hardly never wanted to leave his dark room. Many a time Cheetor would have to force Hot Shot to move around than just moap in the dark. One time when Cheetor did this Hot Shot found himself smiling at him and saying-

"What is better than the darkness?"

After he said that he had not known why he said that. He had known why had had done many things that were out of his character that year. He wanted to know why, but he knew that only Unicron knew and that he would never tell him and so ever Hot Shot hated Unicron for what he had done to him. That was the oly feeling Hot Shot remembered . . . to hate and hate was all he had.

At this Unicron smiled for this is exactly what the reaction he wanted out of Hot Shot. This peice of Unicron's spark was changing Hot Shot's into a darker more colder one like his own. This is what Unicron wanted. He wanted to not feel or like the darkness and to hang onto his hate.

This is why Unicron made him forget his other feelings so he could only remember hate and not ever remember when he never had it. Unicron wanted Hot Shot to always hold onto it and never let it go for he knew that Hot Shot wanted always to hold onto his feelings and the only one he remembered was his hatred and so Unicron knew that he would never want to forget his last feeling. Everything was going according to plan now. Soon, Unicron knew, Hot Shot would fall into his darkness and be lost like the others forever.

Unicron was still fascinated though as to why his other torture techniques didn't work on him. If this was the only way to force Hot Shot into the darkness of evil then Hot Shot was indeed strong. It was as if Primus himself gave him that strength . . . did he? Why would he?

Unicron remembered Hot Shot's father Optimus. He remembered that one battle where Optimus had been knocked unconscious. Unicron remembered how he took the Prime and made sure that he was never to carry on his line so the Primes would die and me no more a menace to him and his rule for he knew Primus created the Primes to be the head of protection of Primus and to carry on his power so that if Unicron returned to try and destroy his brother then they would step up and defeat him. He still wondered why Hot Shot was here.

He remembered that because of Optimus not being able to have children that when Elita One, his wife, concieved Hot Shot it would cause many problems for Unicron did not want that child to be born and so she had him early, but it only killed her when it was meant to kill him. It seemed that what ever Unicron did to try and prevent the Primes on being carried on that Primus would always switch things around and allow them to be, but Unicron didn't mind to much . . . at least he took down his mother so she could not teach him to be kind and gentle or to be with him the day the fire almost killed Hot Shot. If Elita would have been there then she would have not let the decepticons even burn down her home for she was a fierce fighter and would let no one touch the ones she cared for. But even when she wasn't able to protect her child he still managed to make it out of the fire Sideways had convinced Megatron to start . . . how had he done this?

Unicron very much wondered how he was able to live this long and not be killed. Since Unicron had been one of cybertron's moon for a long while in time he watched the transformers waiting to slaughter the insects, but he does remember that night when the fire claimed Prime's home and almost . . . his child. After looking back on his memories he watched the young sparkling play with his toy till something else got his attention . . . what was it? Unicron closely looked and saw it was a small speckle of light. It guided Hot Shot outside and far away from harm.

It was Primus who saved the young Prime from his fate in the flames. Unicron had sent Sideways to go and slaughter him in the night, but he too soon found a transformer named Geargadget to help him and care for him. This caused Sideways to not attack, but wait for the perfect day . . . but that day never came and so they lost track of Hot Shot when he went into the army. If only Hot Shot knew how Primus protected him during his life . . . if only he knew.

Unicron could kill Hot Shot right now, but he likes Hot Shot and knows that if, somehow, he were to die then Hot Shot would take good care of his spark for if Primus protects Hot Shot then He shall protect his own spark as well. So Unicron would keep Hot Shot alive, forever if possible so he could use him against his own people, but Hot Shot is not quite ready to serve Unicron just yet so he would have to wait a little longer till Hot Shot would take Unicron's mark and serve him forever. This is what Unicron wants and so if he wants it then Hot Shot will too. It should, perhaps, take another year, but Unicron can wait another year.

The horsemen did not know about Unicron placing part of his spark in Hot Shot and so treated him the same like he was a slave. Rhinox still challanged him to spar, but Hot Shot did not want to. He wanted to be left alone in the darkness and bitterness and not be spoken to or touched by anyone, but Rhinox did not care what Hot Shot wanted. He only cared what he, himself, wanted.

"Fight me I say!" he cried once again to the turned Hot Shot.

"Will you leave me alone then?" asked Hot Shot not turning his head to him.

Rhinox just smiled as he glanced at the others and then looked at Hot Shot again and said-

"Maybe."

Hot Shot then turned and as all saw him he didn't look to challanging or happy. He was unfocused. His optics were always unfocused and you couldn't tell what he was looking at and he would not even turn his body to you anymore. Hot Shot then shook that state off him and stood.

He then focused his optics on Rhinox and then slowly moved his lips and said-

"No . . . I will not fight you for you will just keep on fighting me."

"Well you don't have a choice!" cried Rhinox as he threw a chain that wrapped around Hot Shot's legs and then tripped him.

As Hot Shot hit the ground he just layed there starring at the ceiling looking ever emotionless. Rhinox then jumped and took a spear and stabbed Hot Shot right in the shoulder pinning him to the ground. Hot Shot let out a couple of groans and grunts and Rhinox twisted it. Rhinox just smiled and spat-

"Hmp, you're not worth it kid!"

He then kicked Hot Shot in the side and walked away leaving Hot Shot with a sharp spear in his shoulder and him ever gazing at the ceiling. He looked dead almost, not moving, not making a sound. As all gazed at him they wondered if Rhinox hadn't killed him or did.

"Rhinox what did you do?" asked Airazor as they gazed at the emotionless Hot Shot.

"He's been messed up for far too long 'cause he won't give in to Unicron," smiled Rhinosx not even looking at him. "It is his own fault."

Hot Shot couldn't feel anymore. He wasn't sad, he was happy that Rhinox had left him alone. He was . . . angry. He felt the only feeling he knew . . . hatred.

As he felt this his body began to shake as his spark darkened andmade his hatred grow to where it controled his whole body. All saw this and wondered what was going on.

"What is going on?" asked Terrorsaur swearing he could even feel Unicron shake with anger.

Hot Shot then took the spear and snapped it off him so he could just pull himself out of it. He then stood up and with now seen red darkend optics gazed at Rhinox in a blind hate. Rhinox turned to see this and so smiled and said-

"So you now choose to fight me huh? Well then . . . let's fight."

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Cheetor seeing Hot Shot was not himself at that moment. "That is not Hot Shot."

"Then who is it?" spat Rhinox at the idiot.

But as he glanced at Hot Shot he saw he was gone.

"Where did he go?" he asked as he turned.

But as Rhinox turned his face was met with Hot Shot's hard fist and this made Rhinox fly, nearly, half way across the room. As Rhinox leaned up he touched his lip and found that a line of oil was running down it. Hot Shot had managed to crack his lip. When Hot Shot never gave him a chance to get up again and so therefore hit him again Rhinox knew Cheetor was right . . . he was not Hot Shot, but if not then who was he?

It was Hot Shot and all, but because of Unicron's spark it made the darkness of Hot Shot come out in full force and so he attacked what he hated . . . or who he hated . . . Rhinox. It was not that Rhinox was afraid or anything, but it was that he was in shock at seeing Hot Shot like this. How could a mere boy beat him up like this . . . it wasn't like him. Soon as Hot Shot continued to kick Rhinox in the gut to where he couldn't get up wires came down and grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

Rhinox then got the chance to get up and stare at the crazed Hot Shot. All were shocked to see Hot Shot like this. He was still the same as the wires held him. He struggled to get free and had managed to break some off his body, but more came and replaced them.

Hot Shot's optics were still red though and it was as if he was a wild animal for all could have sworn they saw fangs on him as he cried out in hatred. All then wondered if they were to soon get another horsemen, but Unicron told them nothing concerning this matter. All wondered why he was acting this way just now. Why hadn't he done this before?

None knew what Unicron had done to Hot Shot for nothing like this had happened before and Hot Shot was the first to hold part of Unicron's spark. No other did Unicron give part of his spark. Hot Shot was then taken away from them still crying out in rage leaving the horsemen to talk about this matter.

"What was that all about?" asked Terrorsaur as he came to Rhinox's side.

"I don't know," said Rhinox as he wipped the oil off his face that Hot Shot had forced out.

"He was so strong . . . it was unnatural," said Airazor. "No one should be stronger than you Rhinox."

"I know," growled Rhinox. "Unicron has done something to him to make him this dark."

"Do you think he shall be one of us soon?" asked Terrorsaur.

"If so then it shall be next year," spoke up Cheetor.

All turned to him and asked-

"How do you know Cheetor?"

"Because Hot Shot has been acting this way all year and I know he still fights whatever Unicron has done to him, but his strength weakens and so it shall be spent next year," said Cheetor.

"So he's not as tough as he looks ah?" smiled Terrorsaur.

"He has been strong for fours year Terrorsaur, through all this torture. He is strong and don't you mistake that," said Cheetor as he left.

"Sheesh, you'd think Cheetor cares about him," said Terrorsaur as they watched Cheetor leave.

"Yea . . . you'd think," said Rhinox.

Hot Shot soon went back to the way he was, but he was scared at what he had just done. He never knew he could have that rage outburst, but he didn't like it and never wanted to do it again, but because of Rhinox it would happen more than once and ever he hated Rhinox. At times he wished to kill him, but stopped himself for he knew it was not right . . . or was it? Hot Shot was not sure anymore.

He hated everything that he didn't understand. He hated being there. He hated the horsemen. He hated Unicron.

One day, before the year came into the fifth year that Hot Shot was with Unicron, Cheetor came to Hot Shot when he was wrapped in the dark and coldness of his room. Cheetor would check on his very often to make sure Hot Shot was well, but he never was. Hot Shot would tell him this, but Cheetor would always want to know. Hot Shot wondered why he cared so much, but he didn't mind his company to much. Hot Shot was glad he was there.

"How have you been lately?" asked Cheetor as he came to him.

"The same," sighed Hot Shot as he stood up from his bed. "I still don't know what causes those rage outbursts though."

"Maybe you don't want to know," said Cheetor.

"Maybe you're right," chuckled Hot Shot a little.

"Hey," smiled Cheetor. "You chuckled. I haven't heard that in a long while Hot Shot."

"Yea, well savour it while it lasts, 'cause I'll soon forget how to do that to," sighed Hot Shot.

There was then a cold silence as they just gazed into the darkness, but soon Hot Shot spoke again.

"I've been . . . haveing dreams."

"Dreams of what Hot Shot?" asked Cheetor.

"Of Rhinox," said Hot Shot.

"Are you beating him up in the dream world as well as the real?" smiled Cheetor.

"No," said Hot Shot as he shook his head a bit. "This dream is so strange . . . I don't usualy dream of this, but . . . I am."

"Hot Shot what is it?" asked Cheetor growing concerned.

"He's running . . . trying to get away from me . . . but he can't," said Hot Shot as he gazed at his hands.

Hot Shot then continued as he optics began to unfocus again as they focused on the memory of his dream.

"He's trapped and then . . . I come."

"What then Hot Shot?" asked Cheetor.

"Then . . . I kill him . . . it then replays and I know it has and so I kill him a different way, it does it again and so I kill him again and again and again . . ."

Cheetor didn't like the way Hot Shot was explaining the dream. It was as if Hot Shot . . .

Hot Shot then looked up at Cheetor as his optics focused on him and smiled with a cold smile as he finished-

"And . . . I like it."

**Hot Shot's girl: I forgot to mention this. You know how I like to listen to songs so they can inspire me to write better? well I was listening to the one song I like from Korn-Coming Undone, and well I thought it reminded me of this chapter. I don't know about you all, but I was just saying. I have other songs I might mention in furture chapters and all, but who knows. I just like listening to songs so I can get the mood of the chapter:)**


	26. Year 5

It had been five years now since Hot Shot had been taken by Unicron and each day that passed only killed Optimus more. They had told the kids, whom were safely back on their planet, that when they found Hot Shot they would tell them, but so far they hadn't found him and Optimus was ever so deeply grieved. He remembered telling Hot Shot, when he was little, about Unicron in old stories and ever it scared him whenever he would talk about it . . . but now his child was trapped within the monster that scared him so when he was little . . . it must have been a nightmare each day just to wake up and know that you were still in that living nightmare. Ever Optimus wanted to relieve Hot Shot of that nightmare . . . but he couldn't . . . and that's what killed him the most.

As they searched the universe for the fifth year at still finding nothing Optimus began to grow tired of all this.

"I can't take it much more Jetfire," sighed Optimus as his optics darkened. "I miss him so much . . . I should have taken better care of him. Primus is punishing me for not seeking after him after the fire."

"I still can't believe Hot Shot's your child Optimus, sir," sighed Hoist shaking his head. "I just hope Unicron hasn't hurt my little buddy."

Optimus then placed his hand over his spark and looked downward. He knew his son was still alive, but in what condition he knew not . . . and that is what scared him the most.

"I'll never give up on him," said Optimus looking out into space. "Primus show us the way to him."

And so they flew through space searching for their lost comrade.

* * *

Hot Shot realized another year had passed and he began to have second thoughts about his so-called friends coming to his rescue. He began to wonder if they would. Some years ago he knew for certain, but now . . . he didn't. Would they rescue him? Did he know them that well? 

Once upon a time he thought he did, but now . . . everything was too dark to know for certain. He was so lost . . . so lonely . . . so cold, but the worst thing was is that is exactly what Unicron wanted and there was nothing Hot Shot could do about it. Hot Shot began to feel it in his spark that he began to grow darker and darker. Ever he got the urge to say yes to Unicron . . . to evil.

Hot Shot began to know what evil was and . . . he liked it. But soon he would take back control of his thoughts and stop thinking those dark thoughts . . . but in time they would return. He knew that was not his own will at thinking such things, but soon he began to wonder if it was or was not. Things began to get so dark to Hot Shot.

Hot Shot began to notice the change in his body as well. His hands began to get slimmer and sharp like he had claws . . . like the horsemen and the same with his teeth. They felt a bit sharper than normal like fangs . . . like the horsemen. Even his optics changed from baby blue to a sickly yellow every now and then, but he feared that soon it would stay that color for good.

His yellow, red, and black colors to his body began to dampen and darken more into dull off colors. Soon, he knew, he would give into the evil that surrounded him for so long. He thought he was stronger than that, but Unicron did something to him that made him weaker and easily subdued by the evil within. What had Unicron done to him?

But this year wasn't going to be so bad for Rhinox left him alone and this only made Hot Shot grin. At least he still remembered how to do that . . . but was it good? Most of the horsemen left him alone, but Cheetor for Cheetor, fr some strange reason, cared about him and was always concerned with how he was progressing.

Hot Shot wished him as well to leave him alone, but Cheetor wouldn't do that and Hot Shot wanted to know why.

"Cheetor why do you care so much about me?" asked Hot Shot as he recieved a normal daily visit from Cheetor.

"What kind of a question is that Hot Shot?" asked Cheetor.

"Why do you care how evil and dark I am getting each day . . . aren't you sapposed to be happy that I'm becoming . . . one of you?" said Hot Shot keeping his optics away from Cheetor.

"Because Hot Shot," started Cheetor as he stood straightly. "You are strong and I admire that. You never give up when others would have. You leave me asking why again, but I know it is because you have the will power of even Primus perhaps."

"Yea right," scoffed Hot Shot as he continued to linger in the dark corner of his room. "I can't tell you how many people have looked up to me and I only disappointed them."

"But how many times have you just picked yourself back up Hot Shot?" asked Cheetor. "Since you do that then you teach others to do just the same. Haven't you looked up to anyone before?"

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot as he came to sit on the side of his bed. "But they never helped me up I had to learn to pick myself up."

"You mean your father didn't teach you, or help you?" asked Cheetor.

"You mean the father that abandoned me when I was 2,000 or the father that died when I was 13,000?" smiled Hot Shot as he turned his gaze to Cheetor.

"What about the one you looked up to? why didn't he help you?" asked Cheetor.

"Who Optimus?" said Hot Shot. "Why would he . . . he never really cared about me like he said. If he did he would have found and rescued me by now."

Cheetor was about to say something but contained himself. He couldn't talk to Hot Shot anymore. Hot Shot's mind was so messed up by the years of torture by Unicron that he had forgotten the joy of having friends and being loved. He thought that no one cared about him anymore and that is exactly what Unicron wanted him to think.

So now since he could not longer talk to Hot Shot Cheetor decided to leave him alone for that is what he wished. But before Cheetor left he turned to Hot Shot and said-

"I'm sorry your life has come to this Hot Shot . . ."

Then as Hot Shot looked at Cheetor, Cheetor finished his sentance-

"For you deserve so much more."

He then left Hot Shot alone and for once in a long while Hot Shot wanted company, but that feeling was soon thrust out of him after Unicron's torture. Hot Shot now, always, wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to see anyone especialy Cheetor. If he ever saw anyone he would get so mad that they don't abide by his wishes and so wish to hurt them and he didn't want to . . . especialy Cheetor.

But Cheetor would continue to visit him and try to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work anymore. It would have two years ago, but unbeknowest to all Unicron's spark made Hot Shot feel this way and so he was never himself so much. Hot Shot even knew at times he would say things or do things that he would never do or dream of doing. He still wanted to know what thing made him do what he did, but he would never find out less anyone told him.

Cheetor kept encouraging him to fight Unicron's hold over him like the way he did some years ago, but Hot Shot keep saying he was so tired of doing just that. He would wonder if this would all end if he would just give in to Unicron.

"You said it yourself Cheetor . . . it will all stop if I just give in to Unicron and become his . . . forever," sighed Hot Shot starring off into the darkness of his room.

"But Hot Shot, you yorself said it will never stop," said Cheetor. "You said that a new torture will start . . . the torture of not being with the ones you love . . . with your friends!"

"Why would I want to be with them now?" asked Hot Shot. "When they don't care about me."

"Hot Shot you don't know that," said Cheetor. "Two years ago you seemed so sure that they cared so much about you."

"But that was a long time ago Cheetor," said Hot Shot. "Things have changed . . . friends change you know."

"Unicron has clouded your mind with darkness and blinded you from the truth," said Cheetor.

"You seem . . . so sure," said Hot Shot.

"Well I do know Unicron a lot better than you Hot Shot," chuckled Cheetor.

Hot Shot tried to give a smile, but all he got out was a slanted lip. Cheetor then knew Hot Shot would speek to him no longer and so he left.

"Take care of yourself Hot Shot and don't give up on your friends . . . for they're all you got," said Cheetor as he left.

At that Cheetor opened up a memory in Hot Shot's mind. It was of Optimus saying that same line when Hot Shot almost went rogue from the autobots after Optimus' death. At seeing Optimus' face again as a memory and not an illusion Hot Shot bowed his head and smiled a bit. Tears began to fall for the memories of his lost friends.

As time went by like the last four years Hot Shot was again laid before Unicron to await his torture for the day, but this time he was late and Hot Shot wondered why Unicron prolonged his 'daily torture'. Hot Shot grew tired of waiting. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Come on you overgrown bucket of bolts. Why are you delaying my torture?! Is this another way of torture Unicron?!" Said Hot Shot just wanting to get things over with already.

Then a sharp jolt of pain went throughout Hot Shot's body making him go offline. Unicron then gazed at Hot Shot and saw that his spark began to shoot up red flares, but then Unicron stopped it from trying to contact his friends.

"Ah, ah, wouldn't want you doing that now would we?" smiled Unicron.

Unicron then scanned that he indeed had great powers. He then thought to himself. Unicron then took his gaze away from Hot Shot and focused his attention on a ship that neared them. He knew who it was and he knew why they had come . . . they had come to take Hot Shot away from him and so he decided to avoid them and go into n asteroid field.

Cheetor then came in and saw Hot Shot. Hot Shot began to awake and there he saw Cheetor.

"What do you want Cheetor?" asked Hot Shot weary of everything and everyone.

"Just thought I'd loosen the bolts on your left hand . . . it looks a little tight anyways," he said as he loosened it.

Hot Shot saw what he was doing and whispered to him-

"Cheetor why?"

"You deserve this," said Cheetor as he walked out of the room.

Hot Shot then used all his strength and energy and so slept again. Then as Unicron turned his gaze back to Hot Shot he thought of many things. Airazor then came in and stood beside Hot Shot just gazing at him. Unicron then said, as he gazed at the sleeping Hot Shot-

"If he has a child the child shall be more powerful than even Primus, perhaps . . . would you like to bare his child Airazor?"

"Hmp, would be my pleasure," she grinned as she came and placed herself ontop Hot Shot.

She then looked at him for a while and then smiled and began to kiss him. Hot Shot then began to wake up. he tried to move his head away from her but she still kissed him. He had then gotten his hand free and he slowly moved it.

Airazor felt his hand move and so she placed his hand on her leg where Hot Shot felt . . . her gun. Hot Shot then took action and grabbed it and took it to her stomach and then shot her. This made her fly to the walls and hit it hard.

"What? NO!!" said Unicron.

Hot Shot then broke free of the bolts and turned to Unicron's spark knowing that if he just shot a large enough blast it could either kill or put Unicron out of commission, and so he shot his spark with a large blast and then ran out of the room.

"MY HORSEMEN, GET HIM!!!" cried Unicron.

Hot Shot ran down the halls with Airazor's gun in hand just in case he ran into any trouble. The first horseman he ran into was Cheetor.

"So . . ." started Hot Shot as he gazed at him. "Have you come to take me back 'cause I will fight."

"I know," said Cheetor stepping aside. "I'll come after you when you escape."

"Thank-you," smiled Hot Shot as he ran away. "My friend."

"Good-luck Hot Shot," said Cheetor as he watched him disappear in the shadows of the dark halls.

As Hot Shot made his way through Unicron's laberinth the wires came and tried to get him.

"NO!" said Hot Shot as he prepared for the impact.

But then they stopped before him. Hot Shot looked up at them and saw that they were not moving. They had just stopped in mid air.

"Huh?" he gasped in confusion.

Then as Hot Shot moved his hands down they followed the direction he put them.

"What did Unicron do to me?" whispered Hot Shot to himself.

He then stood straight and said-

"Take me out of here."

The wires then wrapped around him and took him through the walls and ceiling. Hot Shot gave a smile as the smell of freedom came to him.

"He's figured out how to use my spark!" growled Unicron. "I'll take back control!"

Then as Hot Shot went through the ceiling the wires then wrapped tight around his legs.

"Oh no!" Hot Shot said trying to get them off.

He then had no choice but to blast them off. He shot at them and injured his leg greatly. He fell to the ground with a hard crash and now stood up and looked for a way out. The halls were endless though.

He then limped his way down a hall that only led him to a dead end, but he didn't give up. He then blasted his way through the wall and found it was space. He then jumped out and turned to Unicron and blasted the gun again to act as a jetpack away from from him, but the blast didn't last too long and he had to hide in an asteroid. There he waited, but for what? . . . Optimus? . . . Unicron was probably right he gave up on him a long time ago.

As Hot Shot heard Unicron release the horsemen his spark began to hurt him like never before and the pain soon forced him to go offline. Now he knew the only thing he could wait for . . . is death. No one was coming for him. No one cared, did they? He was forgetten . . . or was he?

Right before Hot Shot went offline he managed to gasp one last thing-

"Primus help me!"

* * *

Optimus then felt a sharp pain surge through his spark and it made him crouch over. 

"Optimus are you okay?" asked Jetfire seeing this.

"The matrix it's . . ." started Optimus, but another pain shot through him again causing him to take out the matrix.

As Optimus looked at it he saw it was glowing red.

"What's wrong with the matrix sir?" asked Jetfire seeing it glowing red.

"It's trying to tell me something," said Optimus gazing at it.

It then burnt his hand and he dropped it to the ground. It them shot out a red beam showing the way to Hot Shot. Optimus then saw what it meant.

"Jetfire hurry, link up!" he said turning to him.

Optimus then flew outside in space and searched the asteroid field before them and, with the matrix showing the way, found Hot Shot hinding in one of them. He looked like he was offline.

"There he is!!" gasped Optimus as he flew to him.

* * *

As Hot Shot came back online he looked up and saw Optimus coming towards him, but, thanks to Unicron, he thought he was an illusion. 

"No . . . stay back," Hot Shot cried weakly trying to crawl away.

"It's me Hot Shot . . . it's the real me," said Optimus as he came and took Hot Shot in his arms.

Hot Shot then began to cry on Optimus' chest and so Optimus stayed there. Optimus had to keep from tearing himself.

"I thought . . . I thought you'd never come for me . . . I thought you forgot me!" cried Hot Shot digging his head into Optimus' arms.

"My Primus," Optimus gasped as he saw Hot Shot's condition. "What did Unicron do to you?!"

Hot Shot's chest then began to hurt him again and he cried out in pain because of it.

"Hot Shot, what's wrong?!" asked Optimus seeing his only son in pain.

"Something's wrong with me!!" he cried holding his spark. "Unicron . . . my spark!"

"Don't worry Hot Shot, I'll get you out of here!" said Optimus as he readied to take off, but as he did this it only made Hot Shot hurt worse . . . Optimus didn't know what to do.

Then Hot Shot's cries ceased and his breath left him in a soft sigh.

"No Hot Shot!!" cried Optimus.

Then Hot Shot's body went limp in Optimus' arms and his color changed to black and grey. His spark had left his body and gone through space . . . and Optimus had watched it all happen.

"Wait Hot Shot I'm your father!" cried Optimus, but saw he was already dead. "I'm your father."

Optimus then took Hot Shot's body back on the ship and all saw they were too late.

"For five years we searched for him," bowed Hoist as tears filled his optics. "We were too late."

Optimus held his son close to him and wept on him.

"No," he cried as his tears came out like the time when he lost Hot Shot to the flames of that horrible night.

Optimus brought Hot Shot's body back on the ship and Unicron and his horsemen were never seen again. They came back to cybertron and there Optimus placed Hot Shot on a gold bed where he'd be remembered always as a hero of cybertron. He was laid next to his mother Elita One. Optimus gazed at Hot Shot remembering talking to him when he was little about Unicron.

**FLASHBACK**

"Unicron is the meanest creature . . . monster in the universe and will kill you if he got the chance," said Optimus to his little boy who sat on his lap with a couple of picture books.

"Even meaner than Megatron?" asked Hot Shot.

"Yes, even meaner than Megatron," smiled Optimus as he tickled his son.

Hot Shot then gazed at a picture of Unicron in his book and then looked up at his father and said-

"I hope I never meet him daddy."

"I hope so too son," said Optimus kissing him upon the head.

**END FLASHBACK**

And now that monster has killed his only child . . . what was Optimus to do now? Optimus gazed at his dead son and only wished that he find peace in the allspark and that Elita greet him with open arms. Optimus placed his hands on the side of the bed and they scrunched up into hard fists as his anger for Unicron took hold of him. Not only did Unicron take away Galvatron's son, but his as well.

Optimus then let out all his anger as he cried out with all his might-

"CURSE YOU UNICRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Would you all kill me if I said the end?**


	27. Back At Ya

A Lonely spark wanders through the outer reaches of space. It saw the whole galaxy till it slowly found its way back to the place it was meant to go . . . the allspark. It made its way to the large metal planet and went through its outer crests to the core. It then floated ghostlike around the giant spark, like a soft wind over a dancing meadow.

It went to go to the place where all sparks go when they leave their holder's body, but a force came from the allspark that stopped it from entering it to rest. The spark floated there not moving anywhere. It wondered why the allspark would not grant it rest. Ever it wished to rest, for if it could not rest in the allspark and not in a body of its own then in what could it find rest?

* * *

Optimus could not find it in his spark to tell the children of Hot Shot. Optimus couldnt find it in his spark to tell the children that all those years of searching for Hot Shot was a waste of time. How could he tell them that he failed to protect the one he loved the most . . . his son? His spark ached too much for that. 

Jetfire then took it upon himself to tell the kids of what befell Hot Shot, and sometimes the kids wished they hadn't asked. None wanted to believe Hot Shot was dead. None wanted to believe that they would never see Hot Shot's loving face again. It was like a nightmare that none could wake from.

It had been a year now . . . since he had been gone. All went on like he never existed, but for Optimus he couldn't continue without Hot Shot there by his side. Optimus would, often, visit, when war didn't call him, Hot Shot's grave. Hot Shot still laid where Optimus had last put him.

Hot Shot's motionless body lay on top a golden bed. They had tried to repair his body to what it looked like before the years of toture by Unicron, but they couldn't. He was too badly damaged. This only reminded Optimus of his failure to protect him and be like a father to him.

Optimus knew to be a father meant to be a protector, but he wasn't . . . he never was to Hot Shot. That is what Optimus thought. He then thought that he never should have been able to be blessed by having Hot Shot. He thought that Primus should have never given such a blessing that he would throw away all to soon.

Optimus stood by the dead dim body of his son. He placed his hand on the side of Hot Shot's cold face. He just stood there gazing at him with sad optics. He rubbed the side of Hot Shot's face slowly as he thought to himself.

"I never deserved you," whispered Optimus gazing into Hot Shot's blank optics. "Primus was wrong to give you to me."

Optimus then gazed up as a tear ran down his optics. He then breathed inward and said-

"I don't know how to see a blessing even if it shot me in the spark . . . I throw them away too much . . . like I did with you."

As Optimus gazed at his dead child he soon couldn't bare the sight of him anymore and so . . . he left. He wondered if he'd ever come back to look upon him again. The same thing happened with Elita One when she died. Optimus used to visit her grave regularly, but his visits soon dwindled down to nothing and he stopped coming.

One reason was because he had to take care of Hot Shot and the second reason is that war called him too much, but will his visits to his family's graves stop now just because of war? Optimus wanted to visit them as often as he could, but when he did so he could barely be able to stand to see their faces. Every time he saw Hot Shot it only reminded him of what a failure he was to himself, to Primus, to the Primes, to the high council, and to . . . Elita. He failured protecting the last thing she gave him . . . the last thing of her he had left . . . now Optimus had . . . nothing.

All could tell that Optimus had not been himself since Hot Shot's death. All understood how hard it must have been to have your only child die in your arms . . . to watch his life pass . . . to watch him slip away when you held onto him so tightly, but he let go . . . Hot Shot . . . let go. Optimus , everone knew, felt it was his fault. Many would never know what it felt like to have all your family die . . . and you watch their lives pass away into nothingness.

This only made everyone treasure each other's lives and families, for sometimes they may be all you have in the universe . . . the only ones you love. Many wished Hot Shot was still here for only Hot Shot could lighten Optimus' mood. Hot Shot would not want Optimus to ever be said, but some times . . . you just couldn't help it. Some times . . . it came like a natural reflex.

There were still decepticons that didn't like the autobots way and so they fought against them. Optimus was ever tired of fighting, but it was the only way to resolve things. He began to want to give everything up. To give up the matrix . . . his name Prime . . . just so he wouldn't have to fight for he was in no condition to fight.

But he was called into battle and so he went one day when his spark hurt the worst. So Optimus . . . he . . . just wanted to die. Optimus fought very carelessly in that battle and all saw it.

"Optimus . . . are you CRAZY?!!" shouted Jetfire as he dodged blasts from countless enemies.

Optimus just shot into space as all shot at him out in the clear open. Optimus sighed sadly and said-

"What is the point of fighting anymore?"

"What?!" shouted Jetfire not understanding. "Look, would Hot Shot want you acting this way?!"

Optimus just starred at Jetfire with dampened optics not saying a word.

"Hot Shot would-!" started Jetfire.

But then there came a large blast that knocked Optimus and Jetfire across the feild. Optimus fell to the ground and just laid there. Then a large blaster was pointed into his face and he looked and saw a very large decepticon standing upon him making sure he was to go nowhere. He just smiled at the pathetic downed autobot leader and said through his teeth-

"Well, well, if it isn't the autobot leader Optimus Prime."

Optimus just wanted him to kill him already, Why didn't he just shoot?

"Gotten alittle careless huh Prime?" he said. "Well this is what happens when you get too careless . . ."

Then just as the blaster heated up a voice rings out through the battle field-

"Get away from him decepticreep!"

As Optimus Prime looked up he saw a yellow transformer standing on a high hill just above him. Then he took action and jumped down kicking the decepticon causing him to fall backwarss. He then took his own blaster and shot the decepticon clear in the spark.

"Take that decepticon!" he shouted.

Optimus then slowly stood up and gazed at the new transformer that stood before him . . . Optimus . . . knew him.

"Hot Shot?" asked Optimus his hands trembling wondering if it was true.

"Is that my name?" he asked as he turned to Optimus and gazed at him with baby blue optics.

This scared Optimus a little. Was this Hot Shot? or was this someone else? It must be him . . . Optimus felt it in his spark somehow.

"Yes . . . do you remember?" asked Optimus now afraid he wouldn't remember him.

"Prime," he said remembering.

"Yes, it's me Hot Shot," smiled Optimus so happy to see him alive.

"Then it's me Hot Shot," smiled Hot Shot. "I remember you . . . I remember saying something once before like 'back at ya' . . . right?"

Optimus' optics then began to tear up and as Hot Shot saw this he said-

"Aw come on Prime, please don't cry."

"I thought . . . you were dead," cried Optimus realizing it was Hot Shot, but with a changed body.

"Was I?' asked Hot Shot.

"Why don't you remember?!" said Optimus beginning to panic a bit.

"Does it have something to do with Primus?" asked Hot Shot.

"What did Primus do to you?!" whispered Optimus.

Optimus then thought of the one thing . . . perhaps the matrix could help him regain his memory. Optimus then opened his chest and took out the matrix. Hot Shot gazed at it with a blank espression on his face as Optimus held it before him. Optimus then came closer to Hot Shot saying things that had happened to him through his life trying to make Hot Shot remember-

"You were adopted by a brother and a sister named Geargadget and Sandrone. You joined the army at the young age of 15,000. You went with me to recieve and help free the minicons on earth . . ."

Optimus then handed the matrix to Hot Shot and then he started saying Hot Shot's memories again hoping that he'll remember.

"The Unicron battles . . . you were captured along with Starscream and Wheeljack. They escaped . . . but you . . . didn't."

Hot Shot then turned his gaze to Optimus and said-

"You mean I let them escape . . . Wheeljack wouldn't go first . . . he took so long causing me to not have enough time to get out."

Hot Shot began recalling accounts that he, himself, thought he didn't know. Optimus noticed this and so said-

"That's right Hot Shot . . . remember!"

The matrix began to glow in Hot Shot's hands as he remembered. Hot Shot paid no attention to it . . . his mind was only on his memories.

"Cheetor helped . . . me . . . to . . . escape. Unicron . . . fused his spark with something . . . I . . ."

He then remembered all and dropped the matrix crying-

"NO! Why did you make me remember Optimus, why?!"

"Hot Shot," said Optimus as he picked up the matrix and slowly came to Hot Shot. "Everything's going to be fine . . . how are you here?"

"Primus," said Hot Shot seein everything was so clear now. "He . . . wouldn't let me rest and so . . . here I am."

"But why?" asked Optimus. "We all thought you were dead . . . amd I . . . Hot Shot."

"Yes Optimus?" said Hot Shot putting his gun away.

Then a smile came to Optimus' lips and he then said-

"We're glad to have you back."

Then the same ole smile that Hot Shot was famous for was seen again and he then saluted Optimus and said-

"Glad to be back sir . . . just . . . please don't mention Unicron . . . I'm trying to forget those five nightmare of years."

Then across the field they hear a familiar jolly voice ringing in their audio receivers.

"Hot Shot . . . is that you Hot Shot?!" came Jetfire.

"Jetfire!" smiled Hot Shot as he turned to him.

Jetfire then embraced him in a bearhug almost breaking him in two.

"It's nice to see you too Jetfire," gasped Hot Shot.

"Don't think you're done with those just yet," said jetfire releasng him. "Just you wait till you get back to cybercity. Hoist and Sideswipe are gonna kill ya."

"You don't say," chuckled Hot Shot. "I just don't know if I'm ready for the high council that's all. Those guys are always on me for some reason."

Optimus then came beside him and placed his hand upon Hot Shot's shoulder and said-

"Don't worry Hot Shot . . . I'll be right there beside you . . . always."

"Thanks big bot," smiled Hot Shot turning to him. "It's just I've gone through so much and I wish to rest for a good . . . long . . . time. Perhaps a millenia?"

"I'll see what I can do Hot Shot," smiled Optimus. "But son't count on that much rest. After all you are one of my best soldiers."

"Aw come on Optimus . . . you're making me blush," laughed Hot Shot.

"Not as bad as I will when we get back to cybercity," said Jetfire throwing his arm over Hot Shot's shoulder.

"Gee, I can't wait," smiled Hot Shot sarcasticly.

Optimus just let out a joyfull laugh . . . one that he forgot he knew how to do. Yes indeed the world had gone back to normal with Hot Shot alive again.

"Well, well, Optimus . . . you got your laugh back," smiled Jetfire hearing him laugh. "You know he hasn't been the same since you died?"

"Really?" said Hot Shot. "I didn't mean to cause you such sparkache Optimus sir."

"No, no Hot Shot," smiled Optimus. "There is no need to apologize."

"I guess I just don't know how much I'm loved," smiled Hot Shot as he walked off with Jetfire.

"No . . . you don't," smiled Optimus as he watched him walk away. "Thank-you Primus . . . for giving my only joy back to me."

**Hot Shot's girl: Now you see, I was just asking a question not implying that it was 'the end'. I could never end a story like that . . . and plus I just don't want to get killed;D**


	28. Ten Years Later

**Hot Shot's girl: Now listen, I have never seen the energon series through and through, but I did see some episodes and so I will be making most of this stuff up since I can't fit it in the episodes so yea . . . just warning ya :)**

Well, after all, Hot Shot did not get his desired rest that he wanted, but he didn't mind it too much. He did get four years of rest, but having to put up decepticons did not count as to much rest. So, for him, he got no rest whatsoever. He had so many things to do.

After to kids heard of Hot Shot's resurrection, a couple years before the energon battles, they immediately wanted to come back to cybertron to see him with their own eyes. They were allowed to and were accompanied by a Dr. Jones and his young son whom all called Kicker. It was a new adventure for all.

When they landed the kids immediately ran off the find Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!!" they cried as they ran to him.

"Ha, hey guys I haven't seen you in forever," smiled Hot Shot.

"Well you were captured by Unicron, da!" said Carlos hugging Hot Shot's leg.

"Carlos!!" said Alexis smacking him on the back of the his head.

"Hey . . . what?!" said Carlos looking at her.

He then looked up at Hot Shot and saw his painful face about the 'subject'.

"Oh, sorry man," apologized Carlos.

"It's okay, just please don't mention that name in a very long time, okay?" asked Hot Shot.

"Cross our hearts," they smiled.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Hot Shot seeing another human talking to Optimus and the others.

"That is Dr. Jones Hot Shot," smiled Alexis. "He just came to understand you transformers better."

"You mean the humans know about us?" asked Hot Shot.

"Yea, we told them everything," said Rad. "But don't worry they are all cool with it."

"Yea, well his kid doesn't look to 'cool with it'," said Hot Shot seeing the frightened littel boy.

"Oh Kicker," said Alexis looking at him. "He just needs time to get used to you guys and all."

"I don't know," said Hot Shot seeing him tremble. "He looks a little two scared. Like 'run away' scared."

"Ah relax," smiled Carlos. "After all weren't we scared too when we first saw you guys?"

Hot Shot just sighed as he looked at the poor child. The poor thing was trembling all over. Then, what Hot Shot guessed came to pass, Kicker ran off like any frightened person.

"Kicker!" cried Dr. Jones as he watched his son run off.

"Don't worry," smiled Optimus. "We will find your son."

"I hope you're right," sighed Dr. Jones. "'Cause when he hides . . . he hides."

And so they seared for him, but none had any luck. Optimus grew tired of trying to find him, but he never gave up. He saw a quick glimpse of him, but he soon ran off again. Optimus followed him into a dark old room where there was no exits.

"Kicker come out!" Optimus said demanding him to come out.

"No!" cried Kicker. "I never wanted to be here in the first place!"

"Kicker I'm too old to be playing hide and go seek, now come out now!" said Optimus as he closed in on the youngster.

"NO!" cried Kicker.

But then something happened. He leaned to far back where he was hiding and he had fallen through the hall.

"Kicker!" cried Optimus as he ran to where he heard him scream.

* * *

Kicker had landed in the core of cybertron where the allspark was. There Primus caught him and kept him safe from all harm. Nothing would hurt him there, but Kicker was still frightened. 

"Fear not young one," said Primus. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you here."

"Really?" asked Kicker beginning to cry.

"Optimus Prime never meant to hurt you Kicker," said Primus. "The transformers just want to be your friends."

"No they don't. They want to hurt me!" he cried.

"In the future the transformers will need your help Kicker," said Primus in a gentle tone of voice.

"Why?" asked Kicker as he stopped crying.

"Because you'll be able to sense what they want . . . energon."

Then there came a bright flash of light and Kicker fell asleep. He then awoke and found himself in Optimus' arms.

"Are you alright Kicker?" Asked Optimus as he saw the child awaking.

"Ah, get away from me!!" squirmed Kicker.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Optimus holding tight onto him, but gentles all at once.

"Yes you will. You hate kids!" cried Kicker.

At that Optimus let out a laugh and then looked at Kicker and asked him-

"I hate kids . . . who told you that?"

"People," said Kicker plain and sweet.

"How can I hate kids when I have one of my own?" asked Optimus.

"Huh, transformers have kids too?" asked Kicker getting confused.

"Yes we do, but it has been long since my child has been your age," smiled Optimus.

"How old is he?" asked Kicker.

"He will be turning 20,000 soon," smiled Optimus.

"Wow, he's old," said Kicker. "I'm only six."

"Well transformers age different. Now come on, your father must be worried sick about you. I know if it was my child I would be too, wouldn't you? asked Optimus walking out of the room.

"Yea, I guess so," pondered Kicker. "Hey Optimus."

"Yes, what is it Kicker?" asked Optimus turning his gaze to the youngling.

"What's your kid's name?" asked Kicker.

Optimus then stopped and looked down at the child gazing at him with sparkling brown eyes. Optimus sighed and said-

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yea, yea," smiled Kicker shaking his head rapidly.

"Good 'cause he's not supposed to know I'm his father," said Optimus.

"Gasp, you mean you didn't tell him?!" said Kicker a bit loudly.

"Shh Kicker. Remember it's a secret," said Optimus plaing his finger to his faceplate.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled covering his mouth. "So who is he?"

"Do you remember seeing a yellow transformer?" asked Optimus.

"You mean the one Rad, Alexis, and Carlos ran to?" asked Kicker.

"Yes," smiled Optimus.

Kicker then shook his head and smiled-

"Yea, why?"

"Well hs name is Hot Shot . . . he's my kid," said Optimus.

"Really?" smiled Kicker.

"Yes, now promise not to tell anyone?" asked Optimus looking at him like a father would his own child.

"I promise," smiled Kicker.

Optimus then took him back to his father.

"Daddy!" he smiled as he ran and hugged his father.

"Kicker!" smiled Dr. Jones hugging his son tight. "Thank-you Optimus for finding him."

"Hey, you found him," smiled Hot Shot coming up next to Optimus.

"Yes I did Hot Shot," smiled Optimus.

And then Optimus looked at Kicker who was on his father's shoulder. Kicker also looked at Optimus and smiled as he placed his finger on his lips. Optimus just smiled and nodded to him.

_That's right Kicker_, thought Optimus as he watched him go back in the ship.

After the incident with Kicker the transformers found out that Primus gave him the ability to sense energon. So they used him quiet a lot. Some of the minicons had evolved and changed into a new breed called omnicons. They were bigger than the minicons, but still shorter than the transformers.

They were the only ones that could touch energon. They were the gatherers of it. When a couple more years past the transformers had set up cities on earth. Ocean city, which was their biggest, was lead by Hot Shot and also that was where they were planning on keeping Kicker.

The other cities were Desert city, Plain city, Lunar city, and Blizzard city. Each an autobot was appointed to be leader of the cities, This greatly angered the decepticons, for they wanted to lead as well. This would greatly stir old grudges which all tried to avoid. Kicker, as he grew, soon grew to hate the transformers.

He wished that they would leave his planet and go back to their own. He also hated them bossing him around all the time. They didn't mind his attitude that much, except Optimus and Hot Shot, who was appointed to watch him all the time.

"Aw come on Optimus," complained Hot Shot to the moniters. "Why do I have to watch him? I am busy leading this city you know!"

"Hot Shot you love kids," said Optimus.

"Yea, well not this one," said Hot Shot through his teeth.

"Hot Shot don't give me that!" pointed Optimus. "I know you are busy, but so is everyone else and there's no one I trust more for him to be in the care of someone than you, and besides I have younglings to train!"

"Yea, well I . . ." pointed Hot Shot.

"So are you telling me you can't handle him?" asked Optimus folding his arms.

"Well no . . . I mean yea . . . NO!" said Hot Shot getting confused.

"Good, that's all I wanted out of you. Optimus Prime out," he said shutting off his transmission.

"Oh, why me?" sighed Hot Shot turning.

Then all of the sudden he felt the city surfacing and the alert that Kicker had left the city.

"Hhh, well better go get him . . . my way," sighed Hot Shot as he loaded his gun.

As time went by all found Kicker to very helpful. For one thing he descovered a new threat to the transformers . . . the terrorcons and battle ravange drones lead by Alpha Q who stole their energon to bring back his master . . . Unicron.

"We still need more energon!" growled Alpha Q as he saw his minicons come back with little energon to revive Unicron.

"That's not all you need," came a voice in the shadows.

Alpha Q then turned and saw Rhinox in the shadows, his red optics blazing like a fire. Rhinox then came before the snake and said-

"When you know who escaped Unicron's spark had been hit too hard and it estinguished . . . but not all of it is gone. Unicron imbeded that young bot with part of his own spark just incase something like this had happened."

"Yes, you're right," said Alpha Q. "If we do succeed in reviving Unicron then we shall be missing only one other thing . . . his spark . . . where is the young bot now?"

Rhinox was then joined by the other horsemen as he grinned and said-

"He is on earth in Ocean city."

"Then go my horsemen," said Alpha Q. "Go and take back Unicron's spark."

"With pleasure," grinned Rhinox as he and the others took off.

Alpha Q then noticed that Cheetor was still there. He just gazed at him for a moment.

"Do you have a problem with this mission Cheetor?" asked Alpha Q turning to him.

Cheetor then said nothing as he sped off towards the others. Alpha Q watched as they left Unicron's body. He only hoped no one would find out about Unicron's spark till it was too late.


	29. The Spark Of Unicron

**Hot Shot's girl: This is during the episode Megatron's raid, but you know me I changed it a bit :)**

_Megatron can't be back . . . can he?_ wondered Hot Shot. _That would explain how all the decepticons attacking us, but how can he be back? . . . for some strange reason I knew deep down in my spark that he was still alive. The bot never dies._

Then as Megatron came out of the portal before Hot Shot he knew it was true.

_I was right_, thought Hot Shot. _I hate it when I'm right._

Megatron then came down and began shooting everything and everyone. Even though Megatron was stronger than him Hot Shot wasn't going to give up without a fight. Megatron seemed to be after their energon . . . but why did he need it? The battle didn't go on for long as all were killed.

Hot Shot found he was that last one standing, but he still fought even though it was hopeless. he had sent out a distress signal to Optimus, but even he couldn't get there that fast. Hot Shot was surrounded by the decepticons.

"Heh, heh, give it up autobot," giggled Cyclonus.

"You're gonna pay Cyclonus!" growled Hot Shot throwing his blaster to the ground.

Megatron then came with his blaster raised to Hot Shot. He pointed it straight at Hot Shot's head and readied to fire. He then took a good long look at Hot Shot and then lowered his weapon.

"Wait . . . I remember you," he said coming closer to Hot Shot.

Hot Shot was backed against a cliff so he had nowhere to go.

"Stay back Megatron!" said Hot Shot looking for a way to escape the decepticons.

"Hot Shot," smiled Megatron. "I remember you. You were the one who tried to tell me about Unicron. You were quite brave in coming alone to meet me . . . I admired that."

Megatron then began to circle Hot Shot. He looked Hot Shot up and down and grinned as he said-

"Tell me Hot Shot. Why do you still work under Prime, hm?"

"Don't even try Megatron!" growled Hot Shot. "MY allegiance is to Optimus Prime and Optimus alone!"

"Really?" smirked Megatron.

He then looked at his hands and they then began to glow a bright green. Hot Shot didn't like the looks of it and knew it couldn't be good.

"W-what's that?" asked Hot Shot almost afrid to know.

"You see when I was trapped within Unicron I found that I could fuse the darkness of my spark with any bot and they will become my servant forever," Megatron grinned evily at Hot Shot.

"NO!" cried Hot Shot. "You can't do that to me!!"

"Watch me!" shouted Megatron running at Hot Shot.

But then Hot Shot used the cliff to push off against as he kicked Megatron away and then tried to make a break for it, but the other decepticons caught Hot Shot and held him while Megatron came to him with his fists glowing.

"No . . . NO!!" cried Hot Shot his mind going back to Unicron's torture years.

He knew what the pain would feel like. He knew how much it would hurt. He knew too much.

"Ha, ha, that's right. Hold him down boys," laughed Megatron as he came to Hot Shot.

Megatron then placed his hand up to Hot Shot's spark and whispered in Hot Shot's audio receivers before he did anything-

"Welcome to the decepticons . . . Hot Shot."

Before Hot Shot could say anything Megatron thrust the darkness of his own spark into Hot Shot's making him cry out a horrible scream. Hot Shot had pain upon his spark before, but he had been out of torture to long and now his spark had gotten used to relaxing and not being hurt and so the sudden pain caught him off guard and forced his memories of his torture years to play in his mainframe like some sick horror movie that gave all nightmares to who watched it. Hot Shot did not wish to feel this pain ever again. Then, as Megatron continued to thrust his dark spark into Hot Shot, he saw something that caught hold of him in a quick moment and he had not exspected on seeing . . . Unicron.

"UNICRON?!" he said releasing Hot Shot.

Hot Shot stood their gasping in pain as Megatron just gazed at him saying-

"He carries the spark of Unicron!"

"What?!" cried Cyclonus. "I thought we got rid of him for good. We have to kill him then if we want to be rid of Unicron."

"Destroy Unicron!" shouted Tidal wave.

"Yes, but first," smiled Megatron taking his sword out. "Not before I give him the torture he deserves!"

Hot Shot then looked at Meagtron and saw him coming to him with his sword.

"NO!" gasped Hot Shot.

But it was too late. Megatron had sliced his arm clear off. Hot Shot fell to the ground in pain. His optics failing him.

Megatron then stood over him with his sword pointed striaght at Hot Shot's spark.

"No . . . please," gasped Hot Shot his voice light. "Why are you doing this?"

"Take this Unicron!" he said stabbing down.

But then a portal opened before them stopping Megatron from killing Hot Shot. It was the autobots.

"Well, looks like Prime will make it after all," grinned Megatron.

The autobots exited the portal and found the city wipped clean of any inhabitants. All their men were gone. Kicker was with them as well and couldn't believe what he was sing. How could a single decepticon do this?

"Where is Hot Shot?" asked Kicker as he looked around for them.

Then as Ironhide looked around he saw them.

"Hot Shot?" he started wondering if it was him. "HOT SHOT!"

Ironhide saw his hero being held by the evil leader of the decepticons . . . Megatron. All looked and saw that Hot Shot wasn't online. In fact he wasn't in that good of a condition either. As Optimus saw this he only grew angry.

The look on Optimus' face was familiar to Megatron, but where he has seen it before was a little blurry to him. He only remembered seeing it when they were in Unicron, but why he couldn't remember.

"Megatron put Hot Shot down. Your fight is with me!" said Optimus trying to stay calm.

Megatron just grinned as he looked down at Hot Shot and thought-

_I'll just kill him another day. Cursed autobots always come at the wrong time._

Megatron then threw Hot Shot to the ground between them. Ironhide and Kicker ran to see if Hot Shot was okay, but he wasn't moving. They got so mad that they had to be stopped from fighting Megatron themselves. Optmus had to tell them no.

"But Optimus, look what they did to Hot Shot!!" cried Kicker.

"I know what he did to Hot Shot Kicker," said Optimus trying to withhold his anger. "But right now Hot Shot's well being is above all else. If we fight Megatron and lose then he will die. We need to get him back to Ocean city."

All knew Optimus was right and so all backed down, even though some didn't want to. Megatron then demanded all their energon and Optimus agreed only if they could return to base. Megatron allowed them to, but warned them if they didn't give their energon. So they left back to Ocean city.

There they tried their best to heal Hot Shot. He would be fine. They easily healed his severed arm. Hot Shot was still unconscious though and Optimus decided he's rather fight Megatron then give his energon.

* * *

Alpha Q found out about Megatron trying to kill the holder of Unicron's spark and so decided to take things into his own hands since his horsemen weren't doing anything. His terrorcons and battle ravange drones were stolen and his horsemen were off looking for Hot Shot and so he decided to make his own servant from pure energon. It would take all he had and his body would not be complete because of the lack of energon. They revived an old decepticon named . . . Starscream. 

"What . . . where am I . . . who am I?" he asked as his ghostly form came into view.

"You are in Unicron and your name is Starscream," he said.

Starscream then gazed at his body and found he was incomplete. He found that he could only turn whole for a short moment in time.

"We had not the enough amount of energon to restore your full body, but this form allows you to go through any object you wish," said Alpha Q. "You are our servant now and I tell you to go and destroy the autobot leader Optimus Prime and the decepticon leader Megatron."

When he had said the name Megatron Starscream had recognized it, but he couldn't remember why.

"I . . . recognize that name . . . Who is it, or who was it?" asked Starscream.

"He was in your past life Starscream, but he is now your enemy and you will destroy your enemy," orgered Alpha Q.

"Yes, my master," bowed Starscream as he vanished and sought his enemies.

* * *

Megatron came for his energon like he said he would and as Optimus fought an unsepected bot came and joined them. It was Starscream, but none had fully seen him. Soon, as they battled, Starscream vanished and was seen no more. Megatron's raid was soon stopped as the omnicons came and gave all duplicates of Megatron's sword. 

"Err, I will return Optimus Prime!" growled Megatron. "I will have that energon!"

He then left and so did the rest of the decepticons. Hot Shot had not waken up yet, but he was doing well. As Hot Shot slept Optimus just waited for him to wake up he knew he would soon. As he gazed at him he heard an alarming voice ring in his audio receptores-

"Do you know why I tried to kill him Prime?"

Optimus jumped to his feet and turned to see . . .

"Megatron?!" gasped Optimus as he gazed at the evil ruler. "What are you doing here?!"

"To warn you," said Megatron.

"Warn me . . . warn me of what?!" asked Optimus his optics narrowing.

"Of him!" said Megatron as he pointed as Hot Shot sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"What?!" gasped Optimus as he gazed at his son.

"He is both our enemies . . . he weilds the spark of Unicron!" said Megatron.

"NO!" said Optimus coming near his son.

"You know Optimus . . . I can't remember, but there was something important about him to you . . . but because I've been gone too long I can't remember," smiled Megatron.

Optimus was silent as Megatron tried to figure this out, but then Optimus had enough and wanted Megatron out and away from Hot Shot.

"Alpha Q tried to keep this secret from me, but I'm smarter than he thinks," smiled Megatron gazing at Hot Shot so vulnrable to attack.

He then looked at Optimus and straightened and said-

"You better kill him quick 'cause they'll be coming for him soon."

"Who?!" asked Optimus wanting to know who was after Hot Shot.

"Unicron's horsemen," said Megatron. "So hurry and kill him and if you want to you can make it quick and painless."

"You can't espect me to do that!" spat Optimus.

"Then I will," said Megatron plainly.

Optimus then stepped before Hot Shot letting Megatron know he'd have to get through him first if he wanted to do so. Megatron just grinned and shook his head a bit. He then glanced one last time at Hot Shot and then at Optimus and said-

"When he gets better. If he does know how to use Unicron's power then he should be fun to kill."

Megatron then left and Optimus slowly sat back down trying to comprehend what Megatron had just said about Hot Shot. It couldn't be true. Hot Shot couldn't hold the spark of Unicron. Optimus then remembered when he found Hot Shot that he said Unicron had done something to him, and he had his hand placed over his spark.


	30. Confused feelings

**Hot Shot's girl: okay I am completely making these episodes up now 'cause I didn't get the chance to see the rest of energon so yea . . . just warning ya :)**

No one figure out who the new servant of Alpha Q was, but all knew he was dangerous. Both, the autobots and decepticons, had to keep a sharp optic on their leaders just incase the mysterious ghost attacked again. Well time went by and there had not been any attacks and so all let their worries out, but one day Megatron was attacked by him again. He was around his old moon base when, suddenly, the figure appeared before his very optics.

It was a transformers just like him, but he was so familiar to Megatron. His optics were green and his body was black, white, and green. Megatron knew this transformer, but where? Then as the transformer took a blaster to Megatron's chest he said-

"You're all mine Megatron!"

Then, by the sound of his voice, Megatron remembered him from his past.

"S-starscream?!" wondered Megatron remembering his lost son.

But then Starscream shot him dead in the chest. It took a heavy toll on his spark, but he would not die like this. As Megatron fell flat on his back Starscream vanished. The decepticons heard this and so rushed to their leader.

"Megatron, sir, are you alright?" asked Cyclonus as they came to their fallen leader.

But all Megatron said was-

"He's back."

"Who's back Megatron, sir?" asked Demolisher.

All that was seen on Megatron was a slight smile across his lips. He then began to laugh, in a sort of joyful laugh.

"Not again," sighed Cyclonus bowing his head.

* * *

On a certain day the autobots celebrated a birthday for a certain someone. Rad had just jad his first child and now they celebrate his birth into this world. 

"Congradulations Rad," said the autobots. "Your baby looks as healthy as you."

"Thanks guys," smiled Rad as he held his newborn son in his arms.

"What's his name?" asked Hot Shot.

"We've decided to name him Jack," smiled Rad looking at his small son who lay on his shoulder.

"That should fit him just well," smiled Jetfire.

"Yes it should," smiled Rad.

The men had all gathered in one room while the women were in another room. Arcee was with the woman as they talked to Rad's wife, Jenna, about their newborn.

"I'll tell you it wasn't easy bringing him into this world," she smiled. "After 15 hours of labor you'd want that child out too."

"I know what you mean," smiled Carlos' wife, Carlene. "I thought I would be a pro after I had Maria, but with Carlos Jr . . . it was murder!"

Alexis laughed at hearing all these mother stories, but she soon felt out of place with all of those mothers. They had all noticed that and so soon asked her questions like-

"Alexis why aren't you settled down with children? You are 25 you can't just waste your life away."

"I guess I just never found the right man," she smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"I know what you mean dear," said Carlene. "I had never dated before till Carlos. It took me a while to find my mr. right."

This never did help Alexis, for she had not loved any other but Starscream. She tried to forget him, but something inside her just wouldn't let her. Alexis just listened to the mothers talk she didn't really want to bother telling them why she couldn't find it in herself to date anyone. They probably wouldn't understand anyways.

Everyone was there at the part even Billy and Fred. Billy had two daughters and Fred, surprisingly, had just married. Everyone had someone . . . but Alexis had no one. She always felt alone concerning this matter.

"Hey Optimus, do you have any advice about raising kids?" miled Rad as he glanced at Hot Shot and then Optimus.

"Uh, are you sure you want to be asking him that Rad?" asked Hot Shot.

"No, it is fine Hot Shot," said Optimus.

Optimus just looked at Rad as he held his small son and just smiled. He then looked around at everyone who was waiting for his response and so he then said-

"Just make sure you never lose sight of them . . . or else you'll regret it."

"I won't Optimus," smiled Rad as he kissed his son's head.

"Hey, why don't you ask me?" asked Jetfire. "I have a kid too!"

"I know," said Rad.

"What, you don't think I can give good advice?" asked Jetfire.

"Well . . . no," said Rad.

"Huh, kids these days," scoffed Jetfire.

Then all shared a large amount of laughs. They party was over before they knew it and soon everyone was off to their families, but Alexis just went back to her empty house dar away from civilization. She lived in a large valley where the flowers danced and trees swayed in the sun wind. She loved it there, but even, will all the trees and bees, she could get lonely.

As she watched TV she noticed something she had not before when she watched to news. They were talking about the recent attack on Ocean city and there in a quick flash was a picture of a ghostly jet. As she saw this her heart lept inside her chest and she quickly ran to her room. She looked through her desk for somthing, but it wasn't there.

She then looked in her dresser, but it still wasn't there. Where had she put it? She then went upstairs to her attic and there she looked through boxes of her old things she had back in her teens . . . back in the Unicron battles. There she found it.

As she held it in her hand and came to her room she fell on her bed just gazing at her old pendant. It was the same pendant she mad out of the gift Starscream gave her. The green rock had cracked when Starscream died . . . but as she looked at it she saw it was whole again!

"But how?!" she gasped her breathing getting faster.

Alexis then looked out her window into the night sky and whispered-

"Starscream."

When day came she had gone to the autobots and told them who the mysterious ghost transformer was.

"It's Starscream!"

"Are you sure Alexis?" asked Optimus.

"Look!" said Alexis as she held up her broken pendant. "It was cracked when he died, but now it is as if it never happened!"

"Hm, you could be right," thought Optimus. "But who brought him back to life? . . . surely not Megatron."

"I think it was the one who leads the terrorcons," said Alexis.

"But why bring him back?" asked Jetfire.

"To kill you," came a voice.

Then as all turned they saw it was Hot Shot. He was standing in the doorway very still and his optics were fixed on Optimus. He didn't seem himself in that moment.

"Hot Shot how to you know?" asked Optimus fearing now if it was indeed Hot Shot he was looking at.

Hot Shot then snapped his stare and said-

"Uh, just a guess?"

Hot Shot then came and stood next to Jetfire who looked at him strange and said-

"Just a guess huh?"

"What?" asked Hot Shot raising his arms.

Optimus did not like the way Hot Shot was acting, but nevertheless he had to ignore it. He then turned back to Alexis and said-

"You are probably right Alexis. Thank-you very much for this information.:

"Glad to help," she smiled.

* * *

Starscream wandered through space. He had not recieved orders on what to do next . . . and, in fact, he didn't want to get any orders. he wanted one this . . . his whole body. He hated not being able to stay whole for long. 

Sure it would help him in killing his enemy, but he grew tired of it. All else had their full bodies, but why not him . . . why couldn't Alpha Q just give him the rest of his body? Could he, or couldn't he? Why wasn't he saying anything, or helping him get back his full body . . . what was he missing?

"Starscream," came a voice.

Starscream turned and saw no one. He looked everywhere and only saw stars.

"Starscream."

"Who's out there?!" he screamed wanting to know.

Then there appeared before him a femme. She was black and scarlet. She looked a lot like Starscream. Starscream was alarmed so he raised his sword.

"Who are you?!" demanded Starscream.

"Why, doesn't this sound familiar," she grinned as she circled him.

Starscream just closely watched her.

"You didn't answer my question," growled Starscream.

"I'm your mother," she smiled.

"My . . . mother?" said Starscream.

"Yes . . . whom you dearly love," Silentscream grinned.

"Well I don't remember you!" said Starscream pointing his sword at her.

"You will in time," she said. "So . . . how's that body of yours working?"

"What . . . how do you know about that?!" asked Starscream.

"I am psychic remember?" she said.

Silentscream then looked him up and down then smiled and said-

"You still are a handsome boy. Your father was very handsome when I first met him . . . kind of like you."

"My father?" said Starscream confused.

"You know . . . Megatron," she smiled.

"Megatron?!" said Starscream. "But Alpha Q told me to kill him."

"Did he now?" she smiled. Well I can't see no harm in that."

"Why didn't he tell me?!" shouted Starscream in anger. "Why would he want me to kill my own father?!"

"He hasn't told you a lot of things," she grinned.

Starscream saw this and so said, as he pointed his sword at her-

"You know something I don't."

"Yes," she smiled letting out a small giggle.

She then turned her back to him and folded her arms. She gazed at the stars and outer reaches of space. She then started-

"You know the reason why you aren't whole is because your spark isn't whole, and Alpha Q knows who has it . . . but, of course, so do I."

"Tell me!" said Starscream eager to know how to get his full body back.

"The human named Alexis has it," she grinned.

Silentscream then turned to Starscream and said-

"Right before you died she stole your spark from you."

"She sounds familiar, but I can't remember her," he said.

"Well, when you do you should remember that she is the one who stole your spark! . . . remember?" she smiled.

Starscream then remembered Alexis' face. She was smiling and bright how could she have stolen his spark . . . and why? but thinking of this made him angrier. he wanted his spark back!

"You want it back don't you?" asked Silentscream.

"Yes," growled Starscream his anger rising.

"You want to make her pay for stealing from you don't you?"

"Yes!" said Starscream his green optics getting darker.

"Then go take back what she STOLE from YOU!!" Silentscream said.

"YES!" cried Starscream flying off.

Silentscream just watched him vanish. She grinned at this for she had won.

* * *

Alexis placed the pendant on her neck. it was very light and she loved how it shined. She hadn't worn it since the Unicron battles. She thought she'd never set her eyes on it again. 

As the day progressed she went to look out her window to feel the nice soft breeze upon her skin, but she soon heard the sound of a jet and then . . . a missle. She then, quickly, jumped out her window and was blown away as her house exploded into flames. Alexis looked back and saw that nothing was left. Who had done this?

She had also noticed that her necklace burned and when she stood she saw that . . . she was huge!

"What happened to me?!" she gasped seeing she was almost taller then trees.

Then the ground shook as something large landed. She turned and saw it was Starscream, but he didn't look too happy.

"Starscream did you-?" she started, but was cut off by him.

"Where is it?!" he shouted.

"Where is what?" she asked as she backed up a little.

This wasn't him. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he remember her?

"My spark!" he said as he pushed her, hard, back.

Then as she stood up she was met, hard, with the hilt of his sword. It had cracked her lip leaving a line of blood running down her chin.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Starscream then pushed her again, but this time she flew back. She landed a few yards away from him. If she was human size she'd be dead by now. She was, somewhat, glad of her changed size.

She had then gotten up and looked at him again. He just slowly moved towards her shouting-

"Gve me back my spark!!"

"Starscream I don't understand," she cried her eyes watering.

She then took hold of her pendant and then remembered what he meant.

**FLASHBACK**

"Take my spark Alexis," said Starscream as he gazed at the pendant. "And never let it go."

**END** **FLASHBACK**

Alexis was then tripped as Starscream hit her leg leaving a bad bruise on it. She landed against a large tree that was even larger than she. Starscream then grabbed a tight hold around her wrist and twisted it. Alexis cried out in pain, but then he came close to her and kneed her in the ribcage almost breaking every single rib.

Alexis could, now, hardly breathe. Starscream then grabbed her neck and then shouted at her-

"Give me back my spark!!!"

Then, through gasps of air, she managed to say-

"I . . . can't . . . Starscream."

_Why is she doing this? _thought Starscream. _I know she has it, but why, after all I have done to her, won't she give it back?_

He then felt something he did not regonize as he gazed at the weak human femme. After all that beating she still held onto his spark as if it was precious to her, but why . . . and was she precious to him?

Then as her teal eyes gazed at him he remembered . . . her eyes.

_Those eyes_, thought Starscream. _I remember those beautiful glimering teal eyes of hers._

Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her hard upom the lips. She had not exspected this, but she returned the kiss herself. Starscream was still confused about his feelings, but there was one thing he knew for sure now . . . it was that he loved this human and that she could keep his spark till the end of time. They both held each other close as they kissed by the large tree that swayed in the summer breeze.

As the stars shone bright in the night sky a cool wind blew over the lonesome valley, but Alexis didn't feel alone anymore, she, now, felt pain. Starscream laid her in the soft grass and lifted her shirt revealing her bruised and broken ribcage. he had gotten oitments and bandages for her injuries.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as he softly kissed her on her darkened stomach.

He then began to wrap her chest softly, but she still hurt.

"I will never hurt you again . . . Alexis," he whispered as he fixed her other injuries.

Alexis hurt all over her body. Tears streamed down her face from the immense pain. She knew Starscream didn't mean to hurt her, she knew that someone had told him to try and kill her. She wondered who.

When Starscream was finished binding her wounds he held her close to him and gently kissed her again. His hand rested gently on the back of her head as her arms were wrapped weakly around his neck. She was so frail and fragile so he knew he had to handle her with great care. She was too precious for him to lose now . . . not when he had just remembered who she was to him.

Alexis had fallen asleep in his arms and Starscream just gently held her as he stroked her soft brown hair. He loved watching her peacefully sleep. He had then noticed that in no time, when he was with her, did he turn into a ghost. He smiled at having his body whole now. He had his spark back . . . she was his spark . . . she was everything to him.

Starscream then turned and looked where her, once, house stood. He knew she needed a house and so he put her slowly down in the soft grass and left her side. When the sun rose Alexis opened her eyes and she found that she lay in a bed. Was that all a dream?

She then felt pain in her aching body and knew it was no dream. She painfully got up and wandered outside her room. She then entered the living room and there, on the couch, sat Starscream.

"Starscream!" she gasped as she gazed at him.

She then saw that she was still big. Starscream then came to her and held her just as her balance fell.

"You should be resting Alexis," said Starscream.

"Did . . . did you rebuild my house?!" she asked.

"Well, yes, but I made it a little bigger," he smiled.

He then helped her back to her room and laid her back on her bed. She just smiled at him.

"Thank-you," she smiled grasping her pendant.

Starscream just smiled as he gazed at her. She was so beautiful even if she wasn't a transformer. He then bent down next to her and ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I hope you forgive me Alexis," he said feeling terrible for almost killing her.

"How couldn't I?" she smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you," smiled Starscream.

Alexis then glanced down and fluttered her eyes a bit as she said-

"Starscream . . . yesterday was like a dream and I'm not certain if everything I remember happend so I would like to know . . ."

"What?" asked Starscream ready to tell her anything.

"Did we . . .?" started Alexis not certain if she should say.

"Kiss?" said Starscream as he leaned to her and kissed her.

They then held onto each other and kissed each other for a long time . . . it wasn't a dream after all. Starscream's love for Alexis was real. Neither one wanted to let go of one another, but work called Alexis and no matter how much Starscream wanted her to stay home, rest, and heal she insisted on going.

"Very well, but be careful," said Starscream helping her out of bed.

"You too," said Alexis knowing he would have to leave too.

And so they both left, but they would see each other again and no one would stop them from doing so.


	31. They Are Looking For You

**Hot Shot's girl: This is made after the episode Friend or Foe, but of course I changed it a bit to fit into my story 'cause it's fanfiction and anyone can do that so yea . . . enjoy:)**

When Alexis left her body changed to its normal size again. This was very odd. She had not idea how this was possible, but then remembered her pendant burning and then she found herself as large as a transformer. She then realized that it was the pendant that had turned her large.

She wondered if she could control this happening, but for now she'd have to wait for work called her. She went to ocean city to tell Dr. Jones about the energon results, but Dr. Jones had other questions for her.

"Alexis what happened to you?!!" he said running to her.

Her arm was wrapped up and splinted and she had a limp to her walk like her leg was injured. Her side of her face was a bit bruised and she had a split lip as if someone had laid one right on her. Also Dr. Jones grabbed her well arm it pushed against her broken rib cage and so she jolted away from him. Dr. Jomes was ever concered about her now.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I . . ." started Alexis looking around for a way out of this conversation.

She looked down and pushed him away as she left saying-

"I fell down the stairs. I have to get to work doctor."

"Strange," whispered Dr. Jones watching her leave.

Dr. Jones wasn't an idiot. He knew that something like those injuries weren't caused by falling down the stairs or self inflicted . . . she was hit by someone . . . or something. All had noticed her injuries and the autobots were ever concerned about her as well. Optimus came to Dr. Jones to try and find some answers, but ran into a dead end.

"I wish I knew Optimus," said Dr. Jones to figure out what happened to her.

"Someone caused those injuries," said Optimus. "And whoever it was will pay for what they have done to her."

"Yes, but look at her injuries they came from someone who has fought for a very long time, you know experianced . . . and they seem harder than any human can inflict upon a human."

Are you saying a transformer did this to her?!" asked Optimus with surprise. "She would be killed if one did so, but the injuries are small. If one did attack her she would have to be their size to avoid death."

They then both relfected on this for a moment. This was a mystery that only Alexis could solve, by telling, but all knew she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened to her . . . except, perhaps, her minicon. Both went to see her minicon Grindor. They asked him if Alexis had told him about the matter, but he told them she hadn't, but when he found out who did it to her that he would come and tell them.

"Thank-you friend," smiled Optimus. "For we know Alexis would never tell us . . . but for what reason I don't know."

"Perhaps she is trying to protect someone?" suggested Dr. Jones.

"Yes, but who?" wondered Optimus.

None could figure out why Alexis was the way she was, but hoped they soon would. Later, when Alexis was done with work, she went back home, but Starscream was still not there. She wondered where he could be and so she waited for him. She waited through the night for him to come back to her.

* * *

"Do you so swear to serve me until your spark is estinguished?" 

"I do so swear, sir," bowed Starscream Starscream as he knelt before Megatron.

Megatron then smiled and hit him hard saying on the shoulder saying-

"Ha, it's good to have you back soldier."

"Thank-you sir," said Starscream bowing again.

"You don't know how useless my men are now-a-days. They can't even scratch an autobot . . . gotten a little too soft over the past ten years, but you are one of my best soldiers and I know you won't let me down," smiled Megatron looking at his revived lost son.

"You can count on me sir," said Starscream clanking his sword on his chest.

"Ha, ha, that's what I like to hear," smiled Megatron taking Starscream by his side. "But might I warn you, if you try to kill me again I will destroy you first!"

"I was under Alpha Q's control but now I am free and under yours, my liege," said Starscream inclining his head.

Megatron's grin then vanished and he lowered his voice and said-

"Do you remember much about what happened before you were killed by the retched Unicron?"

"No sir," said Starscream. "Only that I served under you and hated the autobots."

"Good," said Megatron patting him on the back. " . . . good."

He did not want Starscream to ever remember when he betrayed him, or served under Optimus Prime once. He wanted him never to remember those days . . . never.

* * *

"Do you remember the time when you got the rock from mars and gave it to us Starscream?" asked Alexis as she lay in Starscream's arms and his fingers fiddled with her pendant. 

"I remember that I got it mostly for you," he smiled. "It wasn't much to me . . ."

"But it was alot to us," she smiled as she finished his sentance.

"Yes . . . it was," he smiled looking into her glimering teal eyes.

They then shared a long kiss as the night went by. When they had stopped Starscream looked at her pendant and then at his love and asked-

"Did you ever figure out how you were able to turn as large as me?"

"I think," she started as she looked at her pendant. "It was this pendant. I remember it burning before I got bigger and I felt it again before you came back to me, and now I'm as large as a transformer."

"You . . . haven't told anyone have you?" asked Starscream.

She then looked up at him and smiled as she hugged his chest tightly.

"No, I haven't. I would never tell anyone about you. You're my little secret."

She then leaned up to him and kissed him gently on his lips. Starscream then smiled and said-

"And you are mine."

They held each other for a long time till Alexis let go and walked to her window where she could see the sun rising.

"And besides," she started. "Just think of what they'd do to you. You should have seen how furious they were when they saw my injuries."

"Hm, I would be too if someone did what I did to you," he chuckled as he came up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Starscream," she said ever keeping her gaze on the rising sun.

"Yes, what is it Alexis?" he asked turning her to look at him face-to-face.

"I'm scared they'll find out," she said, almost, with tears in her eyes.

"Who?" asked Starscream.

"Everyone," she said. "I'm afraid what they'd do to you for loving . . . an alien."

"Well then they'll just never have to find out," he said holding her close to his body and kissing her again.

Alexis then pulled away and said-

"Well what if they do?! This wouldn't be no laughing matter!"

Starscream then straightened and gazed into Alexis' watering eyes. He put his finger on her chin to lift her head to his.

"Alexis I will never let that happen . . . I promise."

They then hugged each other as the sun rays set the house a rose pink.

* * *

The months past as thry journey to find more energon raged onward. All found out about the revival of Starscream, but weren't too happy that he joined back with the decepticons. Both sides fought fierce to gain more energon. Both sides did gain much energon. 

Megatron, as he said, tried to kill Hot Shot many a time, but Optimus was always there to help defend Hot Shot. He didn't know if it was true, but to Megatron it was true. Optimus just hoped that wrod didn't get around about this. One day word did get around about the spark of Unicron being nearer then they knew and so had everyone on high alert.

Then . . . he came. None expected on ever seeing him again. It was Rodimus. He had returned from a long journey through space.

He was Hot Shot's hero, other then Optimus. He admired him alot, but after one particular day would his spark be turned from Rodimus forever?

"Hot Shot, is that you?" came a voice.

Hot Shot turned and saw that Rodimus was on the monitors and he wanted to speak to him. Hot Shot immediately straightened and saluted his superior.

"Yes sir, it's me Hot Shot."

"Good," said Rodimus. "I have been watching you Hot Shot for a very long time and I want to meet you . . . alone."

"Where?' asked Hot Shot his spark leapng within him . . . he would finally get to meet his all-time hero.

"Mars," said Rodimus. "And come alone. I only want to meet you."

He then shut down their link and was seen no more. Hot Shot knew something wasn't right, but the thought of meeting the famous Rodimus overwhelmed him so he just went. Ironhide and Kicker saw him leave and wondered where he was going.

"Let's follow him," said Kicker.

"What?!" shouted Ironhide. "And interfere in Hot Shot's business? NO!"

"Ironhide he could be in trouble!" said Kicker trying to get him to go.

"NO!" said Ironhide.

"Fine," said Kicker getting off him. "I'll just go myself."

Then after a moment Ironhide gave in to Kicker's wish.

"Oh, wait for me!"

* * *

Hot Shot had gone to mars and there was no one there, but hom and dust. He wondered if it was just some kind of stupid joke, but then he appeared before him. 

"Rodimus," smiled Hot Shot as he looked at the great transformer with his own optics.

"I'm glad . . . you came Hot Shot," said Rodimus his optics unusually dark.

There was something not right about the was he acted and Hot Shot wondered why.

"What's wrong Rodimus?" asked Hot Shot seeing his down, dark mood.

Then two other transformers joined Rodimus' side. There was a large one named Landmine and a smaller one named Prowl.

"Is he the one?" asked Prowl to Rodimus.

"Yes, he is . . . what a shame," sighed Rodimus.

Hot Shot now knew something was up . . . but what?

"What are you talking about?" asked Hot Shot as he slowly began to back up.

They just came closer to him as Rodimus looked at him and said-

"You know they are looking for you."

Hot Shot had enough so, even though he didn't want to, he took his blaster and pointed it at them. Landmine and Prowl were alarmed as he did this so they too raised their blasters at him.

"Who are?!" asked Hot Shot his anger swelling up inside him that they would do something like this to him.

"Unicron's horsemen," said Rodimus taking a step forward closer to him.

"Why?" asked Hot Shot, his hand began to shake at the rememberance of what they did to him. "Haven't they done enough to me?!"

"I am sorry for what happened to you Hot Shot," started Rodimus. "But there is nothing you can do now. They will be coming for you soon and I will not let them have you."

Rodimus then raised his blaster to Hot Shot's spark and said-

"I must never let Unicron live again."

"W-what?!" stuttered Hot Shot not understanding.

* * *

As Kicker and Ironhide arrived they arrived just in time to see Hot Shot get shot by Rodimus dead in the spark. 

"NOOOOO!" they cried as they saw this.

Then as Hot Shot fell to the ground they stood over him to make sure he was dead. Then Rodimus shot him again. This greatly kindled Kicker's rage now.

"ATTACK THEM! ATTACK THEM NOW!!!" he shouted at Ironhide.

"But he's my surperior!" said Ironhide.

"I DON'T CARE!!" shouted Kicker. "HE SHOT HOT SHOT, NOW ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ironhide then shot at them. Rodimus saw them and so signaled a retreat, but Kicker and Ironhide still pursued them.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" shouted Kicker as he took his sword and attacked them.

This did not bother the others too much, but it did make them speed off, but Ironhide kept close behind them and so Rodimus looked to Prowl and said-

"Prowl, get them away from us."

"You got it," said Prowl as he lessoned his sped to come to Ironhide.

They were then attacked by Prowl and sent swirling away from the others. Prowl then sped off and vanished in the distance with the others.

"NO!" shouted Kicker. "WE LOST THEM!!!"

"I shouldn't have done that," said Ironhide feeling guilty. "He was my superior."

They then remembered Hot Shot and so came to him. He was unconscious and he had recieved two straight shots to his spark as if Rodimus was set on making sure Hot Shot died when they attacked him.

"Oh man, it looks bad. I'm callin' Optimus," said Ironhide as he turned to his comlink.

After hearing this Optimus came immediately and then brought Hot Shot back to ocean city. Optimus thought it was Megatron who did this to him, but when Kicker and Ironhide told him who it truly was Optimus was more than just shocked.

"RODIMUS?!!" gasped Optimus in surprised that an autobot such as he would attack another autobot, especially one that looked up to him. "Why would he do this? . . . this is ill news indeed."

"I can't wait to make him pay for what he did to Hot Shot," kicked Kicker in anger.

Optimus then looked at Hot Shot, who was recovering quite well, and thought that Rodimus must have found out, but how? and if he tried this again, no matter what, Optimus would rip his very spark out of his chest. No one would ever hurt his son and get away with it no one, and this time . . . Optimus meant it.


	32. Target Acquired

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay no more mixing episodes with my stories 'cause I didn't watch all of the energon episodes but that's alright. Enjoy the story one and all.**

Earth was a wretched planet to them. They hated it, but in order to bring back their master they had to go there to look for someone. They moved in stealth so not be seen or rise any commotion. No one would expect them coming . . . especially their acquired target.

* * *

"Hot Shot I can't have you leaving ocean city," said Optimus as he looked at the yellow mech. 

"But Optimus I can take care of myself," said Hot Shot. "I'm not a sparkling anymore. I'm 20,000 years old not 2,000."

"Hot Shot please try to understand that it is too dangerous for you to go out of this city. Too many people are trying to kill you."

Hot Shot then bowed his head at the rememberance of his, once, hero Rodimus. Optimus saw his grief and tried to help.

"I'm sorry about what happened Hot Shot. I don't know what ill-purpose drove him to do that to you, but I assure you he will not touch you again," assured Optimus.

"I really want to be alone right now Optimus," said Hot Shot as he turned his back to him.

Optimus could do nothing more and so he left. He closed the door, but not without glancing one more time at his son. He let out a sigh and then left hispresance. Why couldn't he just tell him?

_Not now_, thought Optimus as he walked away and left Hot Shot alone.

Hot Shot sat on his bed and just thought to himself. He then laid back on his bed and remembered when he had met him.

_Why did he say that?_ wondered Hot Shot as he thought of Rodimus' words.

**FLASHBACK**

"I must never let Unicron live again," echoed Rodimus' voice in Hot Shot's audio receivers.

Rodimus then pulled the trigger and shot him hard in the spark.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Again?" wondered Hot Shot reflecting on this word. "What does he mean by again . . . and why does he see me as a threat? I'm not Unicron . . . am I? Is that what he thinks I am?"

Hot Shot then sat up and looked out his sun-filled window. Jetfire was flying around along with other transformers. It appeared to Hot Shot that this city was a prison more than a refuge to him.

"Now I know what Kicker feels like," sighed Hot Shot seeing a seagull land on his window. "Well at least you're free."

The seagull just starred at him for a moment. Hot Shot smiled and came to it. It didn't fly away from him, but Hot Shot shooed it away.

"Go and be free while you still can," he said swishing at it.

He then rested his arms on the window and gave out a long sigh saying-

"Yeah . . . a prison."

* * *

Little did Hot Shot know that he was being secretly watched from afar. They were watching him. Unicron's evil horsemen. They knew that their target was now acquired. 

"Well at least he's still cute," smiled Airazor.

"Would you shut up!" said an annoyed Terrorsaur.

"What?" shrugged Airazor. "I can't help it if none of you are as good-looking."

"Just cram it will ya," said Terrorsaur.

Then as they watched Hot Shot they noticed that he was looking down at something. He then turned around and strode away from the window. They looked and saw Optimus Prime standing there below. From what they told he must have told Hot Shot to stay completely sealed in the city so none could see him . . . it was smart.

Then out of he blue came Airazor's uncaring voice-

"So what do you think we'll have? A boy or girl? I'm leaning more towards a girl."

All looked at her with crooked looks.

"Obsessed freak," mumbled Rhinox as he turned his attention to the city again.

"We're here to get Unicron's spark back . . . not have babies Airazor," said Cheetor as he crossed his arms.

"Enough! We have to figure out a good way to get into the city unseen," said Rhinox. "And we have to do it quickly."

And so they planned their battle strategy with care.

* * *

Alexis had looked for it for months, five to be exact. She had no idea where she had placed it, but ut was nowwhere to be found. She had first noticed it was gone that one night when Starscream came to her and handled her a little rough. When he would touch or kiss her it would be hard and he was made of metal so she got quite a number of bruises. 

She noticed the very next day when she was eating breakfast that it was gone. She thought that maybe it was Starscream that had taken it from her when she was sleeping, but e said he was nowhere near her to do so. She wished he ould have been more careful around her, for now she feared she wasn't able to turn big to fae Starscream, but later she found that she was able to change like she had all by herself when he was near her. But nothing was as strange as when Rad had told her what he thought about the way she looked recently.

"Are you getting fat Alexis?" asked Rad seeing her belly begin to pooch out.

"Excuse me?" she answered a bit insulted.

"You look like you've put ona couple pounds," said Rad trying as hard as he could not to insult her.

She then looked at herself in a mirror and saw that Rad was right.

"What in the world?" she gasped. "I work out every day!"

Then as Rad patted his young son on his back he looked back at Alexis and said-

"Maybe not long enough?"

Alexis continued to look at herself in the mirror wonderinf how she missed that fat. She tried to work it off, but the very next month she began to look like she was pregnant. She knew that was impossible for she had seen with no man. The only one she had ever been with was Starscream and the closest they could ever get was making out and being just a little touchy.

Even though she did quite enjoy kissing him she knew that that way wasnot capable of making a child. She had never really asked any of the transformers how they are made, but she certainly knew that a human and a robot could not have children . . . could they? Now for the longest time she didn't worry about it till the seventh month where her belly had increased in size. No matter how much she worked out she was still getting bigger.

She now decided to, unwillingly, take a pregnancy test. She did and it had said she wasn't pregnant, but by the next month she had just gotten bigger. She was afraid of going to the doctor, for if she was . . . pregnant her child would not be human. So she went to the one person she knew she could trust.

* * *

"Dr. Jones?" Alexis said softly as she stepped inside his office. 

"Alexis!" smiled Dr. Jones as he ran and hugged her tightly.

"Alexis just smiled a bit and then pushed away from him.

"Alexis what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt again?! 'cause if you are . . ."

"No, no," she smiled as she shook her heas.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering," she started as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

"Alexis you're trembling," said Dr. Jones seeing her nervous reaction.

"Do you . . . " she started again. "How do transformers have children?"

Dr. Jones was thrown off-course at this strange subject, but nonetheless he told her what he was told by Optimus. She listened with care and then asked how a transformer pregnancy test was performed.

"Well, back on cybertron Red Alert showed me how to do one. It was very interesting. You see the first thing you do . . ." as Dr. Jones began to explain the process of a transformer pregnancy test he was cut off by an anxious, but nervous Alexis.

"Can you do one on me?"

"Why?" asked Dr. Jones. It wouldn't do no good."

He then looked closely at the way Alexis was acting and so had to ack her questions in order to get answers.

"Alexis, I don't mean no offense but . . . are you pregnant?"

Alexis said nothing she just fiddled with her fingers. The doctor then asked her-

"And you think you're carrying a transformer child?"

"It's just a silly test right?" she nervously smiled.

Dr. Jones then crossed his arms and squinted his eyes as he starred at her saying-

"And if I do find you to be pregnant with a transformer child might I ask who the father is?"

Alexis still said nothing, she had just starred at the florr. Dr. Jones knew he wasn't going to get nowhere so decided to do the test on her anyway. Through the whole test none said a word till the final results were in.

"Alexis, I don't know how, but you are carrying a transformer child and you are about eight months along. For a transformer you'd have four months left, but there's the problem . . . you're not a transformer. You could possibly kill yourself. You need to get looked at right away!" he said urgeing her to come with him.

"No!" she said darting back. "I don't want any one to know . . . please Dr. Jones, don't tell anyone."

"But you'll have it soon and with out the proper handling you could die," said Dr. Jones with great concern.

"Then learn how to deliver a transformer," she said.

"But Alexis!" pleaded Dr. Jones.

"PLEASE!" she nearly shouted her hormones shifting from the pregnancy. She then calmed down a bit. "Please, I can't let anyone know about . . . my baby. If they did, I don't know, too many questions and I'm just not ready to answer them right now."

"I see," said Dr. Jones seeing she was never going to listen to him. "Then I better brush up on my delivering skills and you keep me on the tabs about how you're progressing, got it?"

Alexis shook her head in agreement, sighed, smiled, and said-

"Thank-you."

"I don't like this Alexis, but you're just so stubburn . . . I am very interested in learning how this happened, but, of course, you won't tell me. But mark my words young lady I will be studying and researching all I can to figure this out, so when you come back don't be too surprised that I figured how this . . . strange happening . . . happened," he said pointing a finger at her.

She just went to leave, but her conscious told her to tell Dr. Jones one last thing.

"And doctor," she said.

"Yes Alexis?" he asked as he turned to her.

"It's Starscream," she then turned and left.

* * *

"Alexis?" said Starscream as he saw her downward mood. "What's wrong? You haven't been . . yourself." 

Alexis just gazed out her window and into the stars as they began to dim into the morning light of the rising sun. She was speechless for the longest time till she turned to him and, almost crying, said-

"S-starscream?"

"Alexis you're trembling all over," said Starscream as she came to embrace her. "Tell me . . . what's the matter?"

She then took his hands and placed them on her swollen belly and said with tears running down her face-

"Starscream I'm pregnant!"

Starscream looked and saw her enlarged belly. Humans weren't that much different from transformers . . . their bellys would swell as well when they got pregnant. He was more speechless than ever as he heard the strange news.

_How?_ he thought. _It's not possible._

She then squeezed his chest as tightly as she could and as she tried to hold back her tears she cried-

"With your child!"

"Alexis!" said Starscream as he ouched her away from him, but still held his grip on her so that he could look her in the eyes. "You and I both know that's impossible!"

"Well apparantly it's not!" she snapped at him before crying in his arms again.

Starscream knew that she was telling the truth for why would she lie about something like this? What were they going to do? This was never sapposed to happen. How could this happen?

* * *

Hot Shot was fed up with staying inside the city. He wanted to get out. He needed to get out. He pleaded ot get out. 

He knew the city all too well and it rather bored him greatly. He tried to stay clear of Optimus for he, now, became overly protective of him now. It was kind of like he was obsessed with his safety. It would, very much, distance Hot Shot from Optimus.

He decided to avoid security and, somehow, made it ouside of the city. He was in a wilderness when her heard-

"So . . . you finally escaped, huh?"

Hot Shot turned with his blaster drawn only to turn to see . . . Kicker standing there with his arms on the back of his head.

"Kicker what are you . . .?! Hhh, never mind," gave in Hot Shot. "What do you want?"

"How 'bout we go have some fun?" grinned Kicker.

Hot Shot paused for a moment but when Kicker said-

"I know a great racing spot."

A smile on Hot Shot's face appeared great and wide so he transformed and let Kicker hop in. They drove off to have some long-needed fun.

**Hot Shot's girl: Woo, It is two in the morning and I'm getting really tired so I might not update tomorrow, but I'll try and update as soon as I can I promise. Until the next chapter everyone . . . bye:D**


	33. A Race To Escape

"Starscream what do you think is a good cybertronian name for the baby?" asked Alexis as she sat at a desk and began to write down good transformer names for their child.

Her list consisted of several names that she liked:

**GIRL**

Rosepetal

Flameflower

Sapphire

Elma

Dawn

Elita Two

**BOY**

Starmaster

Starraiser

Sunshot

Sparkwing

Armorrazor

Everblade

Alexis had many names picked out. She sat writing down names like any normal expecting mother. It was a bit odd to Starscream as he watched her do this.

"You know you're not having any normal baby right?" smiled Starscream as he came over next to her.

"I know," she smiled as she gave a quick smile and a quick kiss on his lips. "So this is how expecting mothers feel like. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have a kid."

"Yea, well I don't know how you're gonna fair with having a transformer child. After all you are an organic compound life form," said Starscream crossing his arms.

"Yea, but now, for some strange reason, I'm not scared anymore," she smiled as she came to rub her large belly. "I just want him or her to be nice and healthy like any other transformer child."

"Me too," smiled Starscream as he leaned in close to kiss Alexis.

"Oh no," she said moving away from him. "That kissing of yours got me this."

She then pointed at her large belly as she cradled it with her other arm. Starscream just smirked at her and came closer to her.

"No Starscream, you stay away!" she said holding her arms up. "I can't run well when I have this bulging belly attached to me!"

"Good," growled Starscream as he readied to pounce her.

Alexis then tried to make a run for it, but Starscream caught her and wouldn't let her go.

"Stop!" she laughed as he lefted her off her feet.

Starscream kissed Alexis' neck and it made her jump at the sudden sensation.

"What's the matter?" he grinned. "You afraid of me?"

Alexis grunted at this. She was insulted.

"Never!!" she said her mouth wide open as she turned to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Then, all of the sudden, the child let out a soft kick that both felt.

"Oh, he kicked," grinned Starscream as he looked at Alexis who was wrapped up in his arms.

"Yea, he did," she smiled as she kissed Starscream full again.

* * *

"Rodimus I know you're out there listening to me!!" shouted Optimus as he stood out in the middle of a desert looking for Rodimus. "I just want to talk to you Rodimus!" 

Then he appeared. He was a good distance away from Optimus, but he soon came closer to him.

"What could you possibly want Optimus Prime?" asked Rodimus as he folded his arms.

"Where is Hot Shot? He is missing from the city and I have my eye set on the one who last tried to kill him," said Optimus his golden optics glaring at Rodimus under his brow.

"Optimus if you knew what I knew then you would try to put him out of his misery as well . . . sir," said Rodimus his deep voice almost booming.

"What . . . that he has the spark of Unicron?" said Optimus plaing his fists on his hips. "Well if you knew that he is my SON would you still try and kill him?!"

Rodimus stood here for a moment not saying a word. Optimus couldn't tell if he expressed any emotion, but he must have not know that little fact.

"If he hadn't had been mine then he would have been anothers. How would they feel if you had tried to kill their child? Would you still kill him just because he's not mine?!" asked Optimus. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Optimus knew that Rodimus couldn't speak at the moment so Optimus took the opertunity to ask his one question he mainly had for him-

"Where did you hear that he carried Unicron's spark?"

"Landmine picked it up off of Alpha Q's transmission to the horsemen. We heard about an autobot who was embedded with Unicron's spark so that Unicron would survive. We also looked into Hot Shot's . . . your son's files and found that he had been captured by Unicron for several years. That would give Unicron the perfect opportunity to give his spark to Hot Shot."

"But why would you try and kill him? He's a good soldier," said Optimus.

"Because Unicron is pure evil and I cannot let him get a single chance at life when he had destroyed so much of it," said Rodimus.

"Then you're going to have to go through me first," said Optimus stepping sturdy in front of Rodimus. "For I promised, since the day of his birth, that I would always protect him . . . It was the last wish of my departed wife Elita One."

Optimus . . . do you believe that there is a way to get the spark of Unicron out of your son?" asked Rodimus guessing Optimus' thoughts.

"Yes . . . yes I do," said Optimus. "It is part of being an AUTOBOT."

Rodimus was a little tumped by this, but nonetheless he spoke again-

"Optimus . . . I . . ."

"Where is my son?" asked Optimus firmly again.

"We don't have him," said Rodimus. "Neither me, or any of my men have seen him since . . . that day."

Optimus didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad this that they didn't have him. He sighed heavily and angerily. He then turned his optics to Rodimus and said-

"You said Unicron's horsemen were also looking for him right?"

"Yes, why?" asked Rodimus. "Do you think they . . .?"

Then Prowl and Landmine came running up to Rodimus exclaiming they found Hot Shot's loctation. The moment they saw Optimus they shut up immediately.

"It's okay," said Rodimus turning to his men and then back to Optimus. "We have come to . . . an understanding."

"Well we found that Hot Shot and Kicker are at this race track," said Prowl pointing on a holographic map.

"Good," said Rodimus as he turned to Optimus. "Let's go find your son . . . sir."

* * *

Hot Shot and Kicker were racing around like crazy. They were doing all sorts of tricks like 180s, 360s, donuts, dragging, and difting and such. 

"I didn't know you could do all this!" smiled Kicker as he hung on to the side of Hot Shot's door.

"Well I'm full of surprises kid," grinned Hot Shot.

"Or more than meets the eye," smirked Kicker.

They were racing around like crazy by the time that they came to the largest loop they ever saw.

"Here we go!" smiled Hot Shot as he sped faster towards it.

"C'mon Hot Shot!" gave Kicker in excitement. "Let's do it!!"

"You got it Kicker!" said Hot Shot as he boosted at the last second.

"WOOOOHOOOO!!!" they shouted as they went upside down and around.

For a moment it was like the world went still as Kicker looked down at the ground above him. It was like the longest three seconds of his life . . . and it was thrilling to his insides. Then as they completed the longest 360 in the known history of man Kicker shouted-

"That was awesome!!"

"It was wasn't it?" chuckled Hot Shot. "Hhh, All I needed was some fun to cheer me up . . . Thanks Kicker."

"Hey no problem Hot Shot. All you needed was . . . HOT SHOT LOOK OUT!!!!" screamed Kicker as a being appeared right before them in the middle of the road.

Hot Shot saw this and swerved at the last second nearly spinning on two wheels. He came to a halting stop as the friction caught up to his tires again. Kicker was a bit shaken up, but he was alright.

"Kicker you okay?" asked Hot Shot shaking off the spin.

"Yes, I'm okay," said Kicker a little dazed.

"Good," sighed Hot Shot. "Who was that anyway?!"

"I don't know," said Kicker. "But there he is now!"

Hot Shot turned to look at the figure, but it was in the shadows and all you could see were its red optics.

"HEY, Buddy, you mind?!!" growled Hot Shot looking at the montionless figure.

There then erupted a small and low laugh as the figure moved in the sunlight to reveal itself. It then grinned and said-

"Hello Hot Shot. Remember me?"

"Rhinox?!" gasped Hot Shot in disbelief.

"Hot Shot who's that?" asked Kicker seeing Hot Shot get scared.

"We have to get out of here Kicker!" said Hot Shot as he started his engine again and drove away from him.

"Heh, you won't escape from us again Hot Shot," grinned Rhinox.

He then signaled to the others as to tell them to spread out. Hot Shot sped as fast as he could to get away from him, but he soon ran into the others. Hot Shot dodged Terrorsaur, but just barely. He could hardly gain control when Cheetor came in front of him.

"Hot Shot he's gonna get us!!" shouted Kciker gripping his seat tightly.

"I know, I know," grunted Hot Shot trying to regain his friction, but it was too late. He would catch them.

The Cheetor stepped out of the way and let Hot Shot escape his grasp when he had it in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa!" gasped Kicker as he kept his eyes on the transformer that let them go. "He just let us go when he could have caught us . . . why?"

"I don't know Kicker . . . I don't know," said Hot Shot making his way off the race course.

But then a femme jumped before them holding a large blaster. She grinned at him and said-

"Sorry baby, can't let you go."

Hot Shot just growled at this and went to back up when someone had opened his door and grabbed Kicker out of him.

"Kicker!!" cried Hot Shot as he watched helplessly as Rhinox grabbed and pulled Kicker out of him.

"Hot Shot help!!" cried Kicker trying to struggle his way out of the horseman's grip. "LET GO YOU CREEP!!!"

Hot Shot then transformed and aimed his blaster at the horsemen.

"Put him down Rhinox!" growled Hot Shot aiming at Rhinox's face.

"No," smiled Rhinox. "I'll CRUSH him if you don't give up Hot Shot."

Hot Shot knew he was telling the truth and so grunted and growled and threw his blaster at Terrorsaur giving up.

"OW!" said Terrorsaur seeing the blaster that Hot Shot threw at him. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"That's a good boy," smiled Rhinox. "Boys . . . get 'im."

Then as Cheetor and Terrorsaur came to him Hot Shot looked at the sadened Cheetor and said-

"Cheetor . . . why? . . . you were my friend."

Cheetor then took a hold of Hot Shot's arm as Terrorsaur did the other and said-

"I told you I couldn't let this happen again . . . you just weren't fast enough Hot Shot."

Hot Shot then looked at Kicker who was still struggling in Rhinox's grip and said-

"I gave in Rhinox now leave Kicker alone!"

Rhinox then grinned and gazed at the fighting human and then said-

"We could use him to find more energon."

"NO!" growled Hot Shot jerking forward, but was met with a tighter grip by Cheetor and Terrorsaur. "You said you'd let him go if I gave myself up!"

"No, I said that I wouldn't hurt him," said Rhinox. "I never said I would let him go."

"Rhinox you! . . ." started Hot Shot.

"Oh be quiet Hot Shot," smiled Airazor as she came to him.

"Primus not you!" gasped Hot Shot.

"We're going to have so much fun when we get back to Unicron," she let out a small giggle.

Hot Shot felt as if he was in a black hole. There was nothing he could do to make anything better. He knew he should have listened to Optimus and stayed inside the city. After long consideration Rhinox said-

"But you're right . . . we have enough energon so we don't really need him."

He then threw Kicker to the ground and said-

"All we need is the spark now."

"What?!" gasped Hot Shot not understanding what he meant. "What spark . . . mine?!"

"You'll see in time," smiled Rhinox.

The horsemen then jumped off with their captive and vanished into the distance.

"NO, HOT SHOT!!" cried Kicker watching them disappear.

He then turned at the sound of another voice-

"No . . . HOT SHOT!!!"

He turned and saw Optimus and Rodimus and his men standing just behind them. Kicker then ran to Optimus crying-

"Optimus they got him . . . they got him!"

"We're too late," gasped Optimus his optics getting darker and beginning to water.

"I'm sorry Optimus," said Rodimus placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"We have to get him back," gasped Optimus as he gazed up into the sky.

"For the sake of the whole universe," added Rodimus gazing upward as well. "If they find a way to separate Unicron's spark from his . . . then everyone . . . everything . . . is doomed."


	34. Of Madness

**Hot Shot's girl: Warning, this chapter is sad so read on if you must, but if you want to cry then play sad music or songs, but don't if you want to stay a little happy. Just warnin' all of you.**

Hot Shot was brought back to the one place he never wanted to see again . . . Unicron. He wished he could shut down and this would all just be a bad dream, but it was too real to even think such thoughts. When he entered the very same wires that were accustomed to tearing up his body had taken him once again and morphed him into the wall where he couldn't escape. He was trapped in a nightmare just like so many years ago.

Hot Shot had managed to take up his courage and shut down before Alpha Q came in to see the bearer of Unicron's spark. He was younger than Alpha Q had exspected, but nevertheless he kept their master alive through the years.

"So how are we going to separate his spark from the master's?" asked Rhinox as he watched Alpha Q examine the young autobot.

"Let me worry about that," said Alpha Q as he scanned Hot Shot up and down. "I can see why Unicron picked him to be his successor and carry his spark. He is strong and tough. Unicron admires that in a transformer . . . something you four, I guess, didn't have."

This caused a great frown on Rhinox's face. He then decided to leave the room, but then Cheetor came in and took his place.

"What do you want Cheetor?" asked Alpha Q.

"You won't hurt him will you?" he asked coming closer to Alpha Q. "The separation of sparks won't kill him will it?"

"Why do you care?" asked Alpha Q as he turned to the caring horseman.

"We were . . . friends when Unicron had him," said Cheetor.

"Yes, he is quite friendly when he wants to be huh?" grinned Alpha Q. "But nevertheless he might die due to the spark separation."

At this Cheetor let out a low growl of anger. Alpha Q heard this and so turned to him once again and asked rather loudly-

"Do you want your MASTER revived or not?!"

Cheetor said nothing he just stomped out of the room. Alpha Q then turned his gaze to the young mechanoid. He wondered many things.

"You're tough Hot Shot," he said gazing at his resting optics. "No wonder why Unicron held you dear to himself and trusted you with holding his spark."

* * *

Starscream and Alexis sat out on her front porch gazing at the shooting stars that passed overhead, but at times they would get distraced by each other as they held each other close to themselves. Starscream would, often, stroke her soft brown hair as she rested against him. She would get vey distracted by Starscream's teasing with her. They held close to each other and, would often, share kisses between one another. 

She liked kissing him and he liked kissing her. That moment lasted for quite a long time till Alexis broke it at a small kick of her child. She then turned from Starscream and downcast her eyes in sadness.

"What is it now Alexis?" asked Starscream growing tired of not being able to share kisses with her like he used to.

She then rested her hand on her belly and thought to herself for a moment without saying a word.

"Is it those hormones again?" asked Starscream.

She then opened her mouth and softly said-

"Maybe, but . . . I'm scared Starscream . . . I'm scared that at any minute the child will bust out of me, I mean after all I am organic and the child is . . . a transformer made of . . ."

"Metal," Starscream finished. "Well it's almost been a year and so far nothing has happened."

"Yea, so far," muttered Alexis.

"Alexis don't think like that!" said Starscream making her look at him. "You'll worry yourself to death and I am NOT looking forward to your death Alexis."

Alexis then gave a small smile, but her thoughts were still the same. Perhaps it was just her hormones acting up again. Perhaps everything would be fine. She still didn't have the heart to tell Starscream that she told Dr. Jones, after all what would he say about that?

"I know Starscream and I'm not looking forwad to it either," she said plainly.

"Of course not!" scoffed Starscream. "No one ever would now stop letting your mind set on this and try to cheer up . . . please?"

"How can I when I'm seeing a transformer and you could get killed any day in battle and I'm having a transformer child that I'm worried about that I'll not be able to carry for lone?!" she shot back.

"Alexis be gentle will ya?" said Starscream seeing her overreact. "You don't want to trigger an early birth do you?"

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE RIGHT!!" she shouted beginning to panic.

Starscream just began to laugh like he had never before.

"Yup, it's your hormones," he chuckled.

"Starscream you . . . meany!" she said pushing him.

"Meany huh?" he laughed at her resulting in calling him not well thought of names.

This then caused Alexis to laugh and they just spent that night watching the stars and laughing. When Alexis had gotten tirned she went to bed and Starscream just watched her peacefully sleep. He smiled as he did this. She was so beautiful . . . surely Primus made a mistake in letting him meet her.

"So . . . do you live here now?" came an all-to-familiar voice.

Instantly Starscream turned with his swords drawn and pointed them at the intruder. It was none other than Silentscream . . . his mother.

"Mother . . . what are you doing here?'he asked.

"Just came to see the girl who had stolen my son's spark," she said making her way to the sleeping Alexis. "So this is her huh?"

"You stay away from her!" said Starscream pointing his sword at his mother. "You were wrong she did not steal my spark I had freely given it to her before I was killed by Unicron. I love her."

"I can see that," she said as she noticed Alexis' large belly.

She then placed her hand on Alexis' belly, but Starscream was alarmed and made her stop.

"Don't touch her!!" he said moving closer to her.

"Oh you bad boy," she grinned at him. "She's having your baby."

"It was an accident," said Starscream trying to explain. "We don't . . ."

"That's what they all say," she said sutting him off and letting out a small giggle.

Her mood then bacame serious and as she sighed and she looked at him and said-

"You shouldn't lover her Starscream. She is human, mortal, and you are not. She is easily hurt and you are not. Primus warned this remember?"

"I don't care what any one says I . . . LOVE . . . HER!" he said as plain as he could.

She will die," she said her face as emotionless as ever. "And very soon."

"NO!" gasped Starscream, but seeing her stir and almost awake he lowered his tone of voice. "Is it because of the baby?!"

"No," Silentscream said as her grin came back to her sly lips.

She then looked at her son with Scarlet optics and then smiled and pointed at him and said-

"You will kill her."

"NO!!" growled Starscream. "NEVER!!!"

He then readied to draw Silentscream out of his presence.

"You cannot escape your destiny my son," she sighed. "You will kill her and very soon too."

"GET OUT!!!" he shouted not caring if he began to wake Alexis. "GET OUT NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"

She then jumped out of the window and just grinned at him and said-

"Sorry about your life Starscream. Blame it on Primus."

She then vanished in the night sky. Alexis awoke to see an angered Starscream.

"Starscream, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

Starscream could not hold in his anger. He let out his cries and slammed his fists into the wall. Alexis then came to him and tried to calm him down, but he had almost turned on her too.

"Starscream?" she said holding her belly. "What's wrong?"

Starscream's pants of anger came out loud, but soon let down as he gazed at the frightened Alexis. He then embraced her and began crying-

"I would never hurt you Alexis . . . NEVER!!!"

"Oh Starscream," she sighed Sadly embracing and trying her best to comfort whatever discomfort he was dealing with right now.

He was so many a time confused in his confused feelings. He would go mad if anything ever happened to her.

* * *

Optimus, his men, and Rodimus and his men decided to join forces and figure out a way to rescue Hot Shot. Optimus had not choice but to tell why Unicron's men wanted Hot Shot. 

"WHAT?! Hot Shot has the spark of Unicron?!" cried Jetfire learning this revelation.

"So he wasn't the REAL Hot Shot?!" asked Ironhide.

"No, he is the real Hot Shot, but Unicron's spark was hiding inside his own spark. Unicron knew one day his spark would estinguish and so he gave part of his own spark to Hot Shot so it would live and gorw and one day come back to its original body," said Optimus.

"Yes and now we must rescue Hot Shot before Alpha Q attempts a spark separation of their sparks . . . which could possibly kill Hot Shot," said Rodimus finishing.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" shouted Ironhide. "Let's go get Hot Shot before Unicron is revived!"

"It's not as simple as that Ironhide," sighed Optimus. "We still don't know where they've taken him. Prowl and Inferno are on that now. So now all we can possibly do it wait and pray to Primus that he is kept safe."

At that all bowed their heads down in sadness. All knew that they would probably never see Hot Shot again. Time went by and still no information on Hot Shot's where-abouts. It was a little strange to be teamed up with Rodimus' team, but they made the most of it.

"So," started Jetfire as he gazed at Landmine who sat next to him. "How long you've been with Rodimus huh?"

"Ever since he left cybertron," said Landmine.

"Oh, well that's a long time," said Jetfire shaking his head.

They didn't speak after that. There was nothing to say or speak of. All were focused on finding Hot Shot. All were focused on hoping he was well.

After long hours of waiting Prowl and Inferno came running in the room crying 'they found it'.

"Have you found the where-abouts of Hot Shot?" asked Optimus as he came to them.

"Yes!" said Prowl as he put the map on the monitors. "It's right there past pluto. It's Unicron's body."

Good," said Optimus as he turned to his men. "Now we need to scan his body and figure out a stradegy to rescue him."

Then Strongarm comes running in with Kicker saying they found more energon.

"That will have to hold Strongarm," said Optimus holding his arms up.

"But sir . . . Megatron and his decepticons are attacking there!" said Strongarm.

* * *

Starscream had left right after he got a call from Megatron. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice. Alexis then decided to got to bed for she was very weary at that moment. When she slept she was interupted when a pain came to her body. 

It felt as if pulses of apin surged through her body as she slept. She began to sweat imensely as she struggled to sleep. She began to toss and turn, but nothing seemed to help. Even though through all this she never seemed to wake up.

The very last pulse of pain came and it hurt so much that she had fainted and the last thing she remembered was opening her eyes a bit to see not the light of the sun, but something else. When she had finaly woken to the sight of the rising son she turned to her side and felt something slide down her neck. She felt it and then looked at it and saw it was her pendant, but the stone that was in it was all but gone. Only a small pebble remained.

"What the?" she whispered as she gazed at it.

She had noticed how light she was and touched her belly and found it was flat again.

"What happened?!" she gasped.

She then felt something beside her. It felt like Starscream, but different. Perhaps it was her minicon? She then looked and when she did she let out a loud squeal of surprise and joy.

It was her baby! Alexis looked at it for a moment and found that it laid quietly on the side of her bed. It then, as it looked at her with green optics, smiled and let out a small squeal. It moved its legs back and forth and moved its hands around as well. Alexis then smiled and picked it up and held her child close to her chest.

She found she was still large, but at that moment she didn't care how she focused her mind on her new baby. It's optics were like that of the pendant's stone and so at this she wondered if the stone had somthing to do with the baby even being here. She had then notcied a bright yellow glow shoot throughout the house. The sun had risen.

This gave a bright smile to Alexis. She then felt the baby move its hands to squeeze her shoulder and it was tighter than she wished it to be.

"No, no," she smiled as she moved the baby to rest in her arms below her chest. "Don't be doing that."

When she looked at her baby she saw it looked like Starscream, well it had to for she was human not transformer. She then hugged it close to her neck.

"I guess that pain was my contractions last night," she said laughng a bit at her own stupidity.

She then held her young sparkling to her face and smiled and said-

"Wait till your father sees you . . . or Dr. Jones . . . DR. JONES!!!"

She had then called him and asked him to come down.

* * *

"Why of course Alexis," he smiled. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Well," started Alexis, but then she was cut off by the baby starting to cry and when Dr. Jones heard this his mind only came to one thing.

* * *

"She's having the baby!" he said dropping the phone. 

He then ran off crying-

"She's having the baby!!"

* * *

"Dr. Jones?" asked Alexis but he was gone. 

So she waited for him to come. She sat in a tal chari and just tried to get her child to stop crying. She did as she began to sing a lullaby. Then Dr. Jones bursted through the door and came to her saying-

"Now just stay calm Alexis you'll be alright!"

"Um, doctor?" started Alexis looking down at him.

He then looked up and saw how huge Alexis was.

"Alexis . . . how'd you get so big?!" he asked as he looked to see she was the size of a transformer.

"You already had the baby!!" he jumped.

Hm, hm, yes," smiled Alexis as she lowered herself so that the doctor could see her child. "It happened in the night, my contractions, when I awoke my baby was here as the sun rose . . . is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well let me see," started the doctor as he scanned the baby's body.

Alexis waited, almost, paitently for him to say for she had figured out the perfect name whether her child was a boy or girl.

"Neither," he said as he looked at her.

"What?!" gasped Alexis with a confused look on her face.

Dr. Jones then began to crack up and said-

"Oh, I'm just kiddin' Alexis!"

"Doctor, that wasn't very funny!" said Alexis getting a bit angry.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" he laughed.

The baby then began to start crying and Alexis sat up and began to bounce it a little.

"Well?" she asked impaitently.

"You are holding in your hands a healthy, and beautiful, baby boy," smiled Dr. Jones.

"A boy huh?" smiled Alexis as she gazed at him. "I think I'll call him Sunraiser."

"Why's that Alexis?" asked Dr. Jones.

"When he was born," started Alexis as she gazed at her son. "It was like he brought the sun with him."

"Oh, well that's a good name," said Dr. Jones. "Do you think Starscream will like the name? I mean he didn't want him to be called Starscream Jr. did he?"

"No, no," shook Alexis. "He'll love the name."

The doctor then got a call by Kicker.

"Yes, what is it Kicker?" he asked. "What's that you foud more energon? That's great! The decepticons and autobots are going at it right now?! I'm on my way!"

_No, Starscream_, thought Alexis. _He might never get a chance to see his son!_

"I'm coming with you Dr. Jones!" she said boldly as she stood up.

She then went in her room and placed Sunraiser down on her bed. She then came back to the doctor.

"But you can't. What about the baby?" asked the doctor.

"He'll be fine," said Alexis. "I need to find Starscream before something happens to him."

"Alright Alexis," sighed Dr. Jones. "Even though I don't like it you can come, but be careful."

"Thank-you doctor," she smiled. "You don't know how much this means to us."

* * *

The autobots and decepticons fought neck-in-neck for the energon. It was on a new planet that was simular to earth, but they soon took it to the stars. Starscream was caught in a fight with Landmine and was hit hard in the chest forcing him into the planet's atmosphere. He was then shot in the back by Jetfire and plumeted towards the ground. 

He hit hard creating a large crater in the ground. He could hardly get up but he did. He painfully, but slowly stood up. His body acked from the fight, but he managed . . . that is till he heard her.

"Starscream," it whispered to him. "Starscream."

"NO!" gasped Starscream realizing it was Silentscream. "Get away from me!!"

Starscream then began to see her everywhere and it made him go insane. He then remembered her from what he could of her. he remembered her curse of a lullaby. He remembered her speaking to him before he turned on Megatron, his father.

"No, get away from me you CURSED WITCH!!!" he shouted in the darkness.

He could see her everywhere grinning at him whispering his name like she owned him. He hated her now. He remembered how she left him as a child and ever he hated her.

"Right here Starscream," she whispered from behind him.

When he turned he saw her mocking grin at him and she just stood there gazing at him with her evil scarlet optics. He then grew angry and charged her with his sword. It pierced through the stomach . . . but it wasn't her.

"ALEXIS!!!!" he cried as he found his sword stuck through her body.

Her eyes were wide open. She couldn't speak she just gazed at him with a 'I know it wasn't your fault' look. In her eyes Starscream could see her sadness and his being crashed together saying 'why did it have to come to this?' Starscream had to do something to ease his love's pain and sadness. He then pulled out his sword and fell to his knees mourning her.

"NO!!" he cried as he gazed at her face.

This time her eyes were closed and her breath had left her . . . she was dead. Starscream cradled her close to his chest and wept over her. He slowly rocked back and forth, but nothing helped . . . nothing could ease his hard pain. He had just killed his only love and their child.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he shouted in the night air.

It had then begun to rain and ever he wallowed in the mud. As he held her close to him there came a presence of someone behind him saying-

"I told you this would happen Starscream."

"NO, NO!!!!" shouted Starscream trying to wake from his nightmare.

Silentscream just stood there almost grinning. She then smiled and said-

"My prediction always come to be. There is nothing I can't predict."

"Oh yea," said Starscream letting his anger take hold of him and give him power. "PREDICT THIS!!!!"

He had turned and jabbed his sword in her belly. She gazed at it for a moment with her mouth wide open from shock she then let out a screeching, horrible scream that could make any one never hear again. She had then vanished into nothing as the ran poured down. Starscream . . . would not miss her.

The autobot's saw Starscream holding Alexis' dead body and so tried to get her body, but Starscream had vainshed and was seen no more. The decepticons retreated and the autobots mourned Alexis' death.

"How could this happen?" asked Jetfire. "Why would Starscream kill her?"

"It looked like he didn't mean to," said Rodimus as he crossed his arms.

"Dr. Jones then came to then with a sad face. He looked at Optimus and said-

"Optimus . . . we need to go to her house."

"Why?" asked Optimus.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he sadly said as he left the room.

He had partly blamed himself for her death. If he hadn't had let her come then she would still be there with them now. They had gotten to her house and then Optimus asked the doctor-

"Doctor, what are we looking for?"

"For Sunraiser," said Dr. Jones with sadened eyes.

"Who?" asked Optimus.

"Uh . . . guys," came Jetfire's voice from Alexis' room. "You might want to see this."

Then as all came to see what it was they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" asked Ironhide his face dumb-founded.

"It's a baby you idiot!" spat Landmine as he came and picked up the child. "Look at him . . . he's just a newborn."

"Doctor, is this Sunraiser?" pointed Optimus at the child.

"Yes," sighed Dr. Jones. "He is was just born . . . he is the son of Alexis and Starscream."

"WHAT?!" gasped everyone. "Is that possible?!"

"I haven't quite figured it out yet, but yes . . . they had a child together and he lays in Landmine's arms," said the doctor.

"So you like kids huh?" said Jetfire gazing at Landmine's soft affection towards the child.

"I have three sons of my own, but they're all grown up and moved out . . . I miss them very much," he said gazing at the small boy.

"Then he is in your care," said Optimus.

"W-what?!" asked Landmine not believeing what he just heard.

"Hey, What about me?!" asked Jetfire. "I have a kid too!"

"Yes, but Landmine has actually raised his to adults and yours is just a todler," said Optimus.

"So," muttered Jetfire crossing his arms.

"Thank-you Optimus," smiled Landmine gazing at the smiling child. "I won't let you down in raising him to be an autobot."

Optimus then turned to Dr. Jones and sighed-

"Wait till the others hear about this."

* * *

Starscream floated around in space for the longest time mourning Alexis. He then decided enough was enough and he then went back to her valley that she lived on and had buried her next to the trees where he had first kissed her and showed his love to her. That tree held many memories as he gazed at it and many he wished he hadn't reflected on. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you love me Starscream?" asked Alexis as she lay on in next to the tree.

"Of course I do," he smiled and he cupped her face and kissed her again.

The wind was soft and the grass flowed in the valley like a mass beautiful ocean. It was a perfect place for a couple to be.

"Then prove it," she giggled as she got up and stood next to the tree.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Starscream as he sat up.

"Mark our names on this tree like other couples do so that everyone knows they love each other," she smiled.

"Fine," smiled Starscream as he got up and stood next to the tree.

He then took his sword and did what Alexis wanted he carved their names in the tree.

"And make a heart around them," smiled Alexis.

"What?" smiled Starscream as he gazed at Alexis.

"Like this," she said taking his arm and guiding it in that shape. "See, isn't it pretty?"

"Yes it is," smiled Starscream as he turned to her.

She then blushed and said-

"I always wanted to do that."

Starscream then leaned to her and kissed her gently against the trunk of the large tree with their, now, names carved on it.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I love you . . . Alexis," he said as he held her pendant close to his spark and a single tear ran down his face. "I'll never love any other like you . . . never."


	35. An Unseen Evil

**Hot Shot's girl: In this chapter it will explain how Alexis got pregnant or at least my way, well hey, it's my fanfic so can I mix and match things just as I please. That's the beauty of fanficton so enjoy reading :)**

Hot Shot had come online when he found himself bound to a table facing what was left of Unicron's core. He smiled a bit at remembering it was him who had shot the deadly blow at Unicron's spark, but that thought soon vanished as a snake-like transformer came inside the room. Hot Shot turned to look at the strange transformer and asked him who he was-

"Who are you?!"

"I am Alpha Q Hot Shot," he grinned. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I believe that was something your lackeys forgot to mention," spat Hot Shot taking his gaze away from Alpha Q.

Alpha Q then came closer to Hot Shot and just looked at him for a moment just thinking to himself.

"You gonna take a picture . . . it'd last longer," said Hot Shot still keeping his gaze away from Alpha Q.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" smiled Alpha Q.

"Well last I knew I was an autobot, but I guess you have another idea don't you?" said Hot Shot turning to Alpha Q smiling sarcasticly.

"You have no idea," he smiled as he touched Hot Shot's chest where his spark rested.

"Hey, stop touching me!" shouted Hot Shot.

Alpha Q then looked at him for a slight moment and then grinned as he turned his gaze to Hot Shot's chest. An electircal force came from Alpha Q's hand and surged throughout Hot Shot's body making him send out a loud aching scream. When Alpha Q finaly let go Hot Shot was feeling a tad more numb than he would have liked. His mind only went to the years of his torture.

He knew that he would probably live them again, but why? All because he escaped? He wanted answers, but so far no one was talking, this is till Hot Shot asked-

"WHY?!" he shouted as his body ached all over. "What do you want from me?!"

"Why . . . your spark," smiled Alpha Q.

Hot Shot's optics widened as he heard this. He couldn't believe this. Why was his spark so special?

"Why my spark?" he asked. "There is nothing important about my spark but that it keeps me alive."

"Oh, but it is," smiled Alpha Q as he touched Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot flinched at his touch fearing of being bit by the electircal force agaun, but it didn't come.

"You Hot Shot have been chosen to wield the spark of Unicron so that he may never die," said Alpha Q.

"WHAT?!" gasped Hot Shot at hearing this revelation.

"So thank-you Hot Shot for keeping our masters spark alive," smiled Alpha Q.

"No . . . NO!" cried Hot Shot as he struggled to get free. "LET ME GO!!!"

"There is no use trying to escape Hot Shot. When I come back we will begin the spark separation," said Alpha Q as he left the struggling Hot Shot to the cold darkness.

"No," cried Hot Shot. "Why me?!"

His cried were unanswered and only echoed in the dark room. He was as one to die. He knew there was no lie in Alpha Q. He truly did wield the spark of the evil Unicron and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Optimus and Rodimus looked through and scanned maps of the body of Unicron. It was a bit different, but they would find a way to make it to the core where they were sure Hot Shot was being held. 

"What if he's not there?" asked Ironhide.

"If he indeed has the spark of Unicron they would keep him in the core till they are able to try a spark separation, but let's hope we get there before they try anything like that," said Optimus.

Meanwhile as Optimus and Rodimus figured out a way to enter Unicron Landmine and Jetfire had their thoughts on the new baby.

"Aw, look at the little guy," smiled Jetfire as he looked at Sunraiser play with a toy he was given by Landmine. "Look, look! he's smiling."

Sunraiser let out a wide smile as the two transformers gazed down at him. Jetfire then tickled his throat causing him to let out a little laughter with his smile.

"He's so cute," smiled Jetfire. "Can I hold him now?"

"No," said Landmine turning away from Jetfire for he wanted to be the only one to hold the child.

"Aw, come on!" pouted Jetfire coming to Landmine. "You've got to hold him for long enough!"

"So," smiled Landmine as he looked at the smiling sparkling in his arms and his spark was flared to a speackle of light. "He doesn't want me to let him go."

"He can't talk Landmine!" said Jetfire placing his fists on his hips.

"Well he talks to me, don't you Sunraiser?" smiled Landmine.

At that Sunraiser let out a cheerful squeal.

"See, what'd I tell ya!" smiled Landmine almost laughing in Jetfire's face.

"OH, YOU-!!" growled Jetfire crossing his arms after not getting his way.

"So have you found out how he was born yet?" asked Kicker as he came to them.

"No, not yet," said Landmine as he gazed at the human. "Your father is still trying to figure this mystery out."

Jetfire then let out a loud laugh so that all in the room could hear him.

"Alright, what do you know that we don't know Jetfire?" sighed Kicker as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Okay well do you remember the first Prime?" asked Jetfire to everyone.

There was a small silence, but as Optimus saw that none remembered he said-

"It was my great great grandfather Vector Prime," said Optimus. "What about him?"

Well do you remember that old tale about his wife Moonspark being an alien?" asked Jetfire.

"What now Jetfire?" sighed Optimus knowing that Jetfire was going to say something ridiculous.

"Well it was true," he said plainly. "She was an alien."

"Really?" sparkled Ironhide's optics at learning something new. "Like Starscream with Alexis?"

"Exactly!" grinned Jetfire. "You I now have this all figured out."

"Uh-huh," sighed Optimus just about rolling his optics.

Jetfire then continued-

"You see it is said that they were so in love that they married each other not caring that they were robot and organic. Well as the story goes she wanted children . . . his children, but she couldn't have any 'cause she was different than he was and so they pleaded with Primus to make a way for them to have children without her mind being transfered into a transformer body."

"Yea, go on," said Kicker beginning to like the story.

"Well Primus then decided to make a rock embeded with his power to create transformers and gave it to Moonspark," continued Jetfire. "So now she was able to have children with Vector Prime. She had, I think, six right?"

"Four," corrected Optimus.

"Yea, four," said Jetfire. "Well when this happened all found out that they could have children with organic aliens, but Primus only meant it for Vector Prime and his wife Moonspark, not for anyone else. So he had to hide the rock away from everyone else . . . and guess where He hid it? . . . Mars, exactly the place where Starscream found the rock that Alexis made a pendant out of."

"But that's just an old story no one knows if it's true," said Inferno.

"Ah, but by witnessing the birth of Sunraiser there we have learned that nothing is impossible," said Jetfire rocking back anf forth on his heels.

He then leaned towards Ironhide to whisper to him-

"You see, the Primes aren't full blood transformers."

"Alright so you've made your point Jetfire," said Optimus. "That could be how Sunraiser came to be, but without the rock we'll never know. As I recall all the children got rid of their rocks except for Alexis which is now gone with Starscream when he took her body."

"That's a shame," sighed Kicker. "Dad would have loved to of studied it."

"Yes I would have," came a voice right next to him.

"Kicker jumped when he saw his father standing there right next to him like he was there all along.

"Have you been standing there all this time?!" jumped Kicker.

"Yes I have," sighed Dr. Jones. "Jetfire I believe your theory to be ture, but then again Optimus is right . . . without the stone we will never know if that is truly the cause of Sunraiser's birth."

They then forgot the matter when they had succeeded in finding a good path to Unicron's core.

"There Optimus," pointed Rodimus. It may be a small opening, but it is the only way to the core."

"Hhh, very well," sighed Optimus knowing it wouldn't be easy to just go in Unicron and take the bearer of his spark and then just walk out like nothing had ever happened. "We have no other choice so who's with me?"

"I am!" said Jetfire proudly stepping forward.

"And I!" said Landmine doing the same.

"Me too!" said Ironhide.

"And don't forget me!" said Kicker.

"And I!" said Prowl.

"And I!" said Inferno.

"And I too Optimus Prime," said Rodimus as he hit his chest to uphold Optimus his leader.

"Thank-you . . . all," smiled Optimus as he looked at each one of them. "I greatly appretiate all your help."

"We are glad to give it Optimus sir," said Jetfire. "Hot Shot's family to us too sir."

"Then autobots . . . transform and roll out!" shouted as they all transformed.

They left Sunraiser with Dr. Jones and went through their portal to the closest place they could get to Unicton. There they stayed their distance till the time was right.

"Are you all ready to enter Unicron men?" asked Optimus as he turned to his men.

"YES SIR!" they said straightening and showing their weapons.

"Good, we are going to get in him and out him as fast as we can. When we enter we are no to separate, but keep together and head towards the core. When there we shall look for Hot Shot and when found get him out of there!" stated Optimus as plain as he could to them.

"YES SIR!" they replied back.

"Aren'y you forgeting about somone Prime?" came an all too familiar voice.

They all turned to see the decepticons and their ruthless leader Megatron.

"Megatron?!" started Optimus. "What are you doing here? I haven't the time to fight right now!"

"Oh I know," he grinned. "Now if I remember correctly we share the same enemy . . . Unicron. I have decided I will help you destroy him, but after that . . . well . . . you know."

Optimus couldn't believe it . . . Megatron was helping them again. Unicron was a threat to both the autobots and decepticons so it would make sense why Megatron would want him dead. But Optimus needed all the help he could get.

"Very well Megatron," said Optimus after long consideration. "We could use all the help we can get, but if you think to try and double-cross us in the process . . ."

Rodimus and his men then clicked their guns making sure Megatron would get the point.

"Well . . . you know," smiled Optimus making his point very clear.

Optimus and the rest of the autobot noticed that Starscream was with them, but his face was very grim so none thought of bringing up that incident with Alexis or about his son who was at ocean city with Dr. Jones. So they rounded everyone up and headed for Unicron and there they entered in a small opening in his body that wasn't healed yet and there made their way to the core. As they made their way towards the core, as they got closer and closer, they stopped as they heard a chilling reconizable scream.

"Hot Shot!" gasped Optimus. "They're trying to separate his spark!"

"Hurry, to the core!" ordered Megatron as they continued their journey.

* * *

Alpha Q returned and this time readied the spark separation. The horsemen were even there to witness their master's spark revival. 

"You won't hurt him will you? After all he is going to be the father of our furture children," said Airazor.

All looked at her with crooked looks. Clearly she lacked brains.

"If he dies he dies!" spat Alpha Q tired of hearing that question. "Sheesh, just let me get on with the spark separation!"

"What'd I say?" shrugged Airazor looking at everyone, but no one answered her they just turned their attention to Hot Shot.

Alpha Q then placed an instrument above Hot Shot's spark and then placed a smaller device in the center of his chest marking where the spark would come out.

"This is going to be fun watching!" smiled Terrorsaur almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Will you just shut up!" said an annoyed Rhinox.

"Sorry mr. grouchy," said Terrorsaur.

It then began. The spark separation went smoothly as it found the spark and began to lift out of Hot Shot's body. Hot Shot began to ache a little, but it soon got worse once the spark was successfully lifte so all could see.

"Now to separate Unicron's from his," said Alpha Q as he pressed a button an the device above his chest.

Then a electical lazer shot out of the device above his chest and into his spark making it flare a bit. Sadly Hot Shot was conscious through all of this and he could feel every single sensor in his body beginning to verreact and overload. But nothing hurt as much as his spark being ripped in two. As the spark began to separate another beam shot through it to get the other spark out.

Hot Sho then let out a chilling scream. It hurt him so much, but he couldn't faint from the pain. He was very conscious through all this to his dismay.

"STOP IT, HE'S HURTING ME!!!" he cried as another beam shot through the spark.

"You hear him, Unicron is hurting him when you do that!" said Cheetor coming to Alpha Q. "Unicron made this defense just incase the autobots tried to separate his spark. You're going to kill them BOTH!!"

"STOP IT PLEASE!!" cried Hot Shot as the pain surged through him like a roaring wildfire that would never be quenched by mere water.

"NO! I can still get Unicron's spark!" said Alpha Q stubbernly as he shot a fourth beam into the spark.

The spark then began to go wild. It began to shoot sparks and flares everywhere. Cheetor couldn't take seeing his friend in so much pain. At least when Unicron tortured him he was numb. Cheetor then left the room . . . he just couldn't take it any longer.

"Hmph, whimp," chuckled Rhinox seeing Cheetor leave.

Hot Shot's screams didn't lesson though. Cheetor could still hear them and there was nothing he could do about it.

"STOP, HE'S HURTING US BOTH!!!" cried Hot Shot as he turnd to Alpha Q.

"NO!" growled Alpha Q in anger. "Just as I feared!"

"What is it?" asked Rhinox.

"Unicron's spark had been with him too long!" growled Alpha Q.

"So," said Terrorsaur.

"You don't understand!" shouted Alpa Q. "Unicron's spark is now Hot Shot's spark . . . they are one now and we can't separate them without killing one or the other! . . . or both!"

Alpha Q then stoped the spark separation.

"I can't go on now! I'll have to figure out another way of getting Unicron's spark back!" sighed Alpha Q angerily.

"Well that was a waste of time!" said Rhinox. "I thought you said you knew a way to get the master's spark back?!"

"Well I did!" said Alpha Q. "I didn't know that Unicron would be completely fused with the autobot's!"

"So are you saying that with time his spark grew and fused into Hot Shot's?" asked Airazor.

"Yes, why?" asked Alpha Q.

"Well if he did that then won't he, in time, take over Hot Shot's spark and the Unicron we all know and served?" she suggested.

They couldn't believe it . . . Airazor had actually said something smart for a change.

"Yes . . . YES YOU'RE RIGHT!!" smiled Alpha Q with a wide smile. "HE WILL! . . . but I could . . . help him along."

"Then do it!" said Rhinox.

There then came an explosion and all knew that Hot Shot's friends had come to rescue him.

"Horsemen, go and greet our . . .guests while I set up Hot Shot for Unicron's domination of his spark," smiled Alpha Q.

"As you wish," they bowed and left.

They left out the door and told Cheetor to come. Cheetor looked back inside the core and saw Hot Shot was still alive. He then turned and followed his dutys to his master Unicron.

* * *

Optimus noticed the screaming had stopped but didn't know whether to be happy or worried. Megatron still couldn't figure out why Hot Shot was so important to Optimus, but vowed he would one day. When they got as close as they could to Unicron's core they were stopped by Unicron's very Horsemen: Rhinox, Cheetor, Airazor, and Terrorsaur. 

"Where so you think you're going?" smiled Rhinox.

"Stand down and no one will be hurt!" said Optimus meaning what he said.

"Oh, like we're really scared!" mocked Airazor.

They then attacked. Rhinox fired the first shot. The horsemen were very strong though and they were more than a match for them all. They were all very skilled ad possessed great strength, no doubt that their master Unicron gave them.

Optimus clashed with one of the horsemen named Cheetor. As they clashed he spoke to Optimus.

"Are you here to rescue Hot Shot?" he asked as he fell back.

They then clashed again and Optimus said-

"Yes, why?!"

"You have to get him out of here!" said Cheetor. "I'll let you sneek in the core room, but you have to hurry!!"

Optimus nodded in agreement. He had no time to argue with him Cheetor let Optimus pass him and enter the core room and there he found Hot Shot, but also Alpha Q who had his hand over his spark.

"Hot Shot! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" shouted Optimus as he came up to Alpha Q and shot him away.

Alpha Q fell back and Optimus came to see his son was alright.

"Hot Shot, HOT SHOT!" he cried as he saw Hot Shot was offline.

Hot Shot then came back online and when he saw Optimus he smiled and said weakly-

"I knew you'd come for me . . . but . . . I did have my doubts."

He then coughed a bit. Optimus sadly smiled and placed his hand on the side of Hot Shot's face and softly said-

"I'll always come for you Hot Shot."

He then heard Alpha Q getting up.

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM HIM OPTIMUS PRIME! HE'S MINE!!!"

Optimus then shot the snake-like transformer again and then took Hot Shot up and left the room. There he found that no one was there . . . but Cheetor. Hot Shot desired to walk and so Optimus placed him down.

"Cheetor!" he weakly said as he made his way to the bot.

"Good, you're safe," sighed Cheetor helping Hot Shot.

"You helped Optimus didn't you?" asked Hot Shot.

Cheetor then smiled and said-

"If it was to help you then yes."

"Thank-you," sighed Hot Shot as he looked at his friend. "Thank-you for everything."

Your friends were driven off by the horsemen, butthey'll be fine. Now you have to go!' said Cheetor pointing them in the right direction. "If you continue to go that way you should find you way out."

Then they heard the horsemen coming back.

"Oh no! They're coming back!" said Hot Shot. "We'll never make it!"

"You will if I hold them off," said Cheetor.

"No!" said Hot Shot trying to change his mind.

"No Hot Shot," said Cheetor. "You were my friend when I had none . . . you showed me withstand Unicron I now see why you loved your friends so much, I understadn why you never gave up hope on them. They are your inspiration."

"Cheetor please," cried Hot Shot. "You don't have to do this. You can come with us."

"There is no place for me with you," shook Cheetor. "I have to do this. I must always protect my master. I swore to protect him always and right now you are my master Hot Shot. Now go . . . RUN!"

Optimus then took Hot Shot and ran down the hall that they were told to go through.

"May Primus be with you," whispered Cheetor as he watched them vanish into the cold darkness of Unicron's body.

The horsemen then came, but they were stopped by Cheetor.

"Stand down Cheetor!" growled Rhinox. "We have a spark to recieve."

"No," said Cheetor Proudly. "And I have a spark to protect."

"YOU TRAITOR!!" shouted Rhinox. "Horsemen, TEAR HIM APART!!!!!"

Cheetor just smiled as they all attacked him. Cheetor dodged the first blows of Terrorsaur and swiftly turned to shoot him in the back of the head instantly killing him. Airazor came to kick him, but Cheetor caught her in mid air then threw her to the ground and shot her in her stomach, face, and spark making her die as Rhinox attacked him with a sharp spear. Cheetor was the swiftest so it was hard to catch him, but soon Cheetor took a blade and plunged it right into Rhinox's spark.

Rhinox let out a small cry, but he soon thrust his sword into Cheetor's neck making Cheetor's sensors malfunction and him lose his grip on his blade. Rhinox then kicked him and set Cheetor flying to the other side of the room. Cheetor slowly slide down the wall as his optics began to fail him. Rhinox took out the blade in his spark and came over to the dying Cheetor.

He looked at the traitorous horsemen for a while and then raised his blade. The last thing Cheetor saw was the blade come down upon him.

* * *

Optimus and Hot Shot ran down that dark hall when they heard the death cry of Cheetor. Hot Shot stopped and turned crying- 

"No, we have to help him!!!!"

"No Hot Shot, we can't!' said Optimus grabbing his arm. "Do not let his sacrifice go in vain!"

"We have to help him!" he still cried.

"Hot Shot NO!" said his grip getting tighter on Hot Shot's wrist.

Hot Shot then turned to Optimus with a deep and angry voice saying-

"You never listen to me!!!"

Hot Shot's optics then glew red and his voice got deeper as the halls began to shake. Optimus saw what was happening. Unicron was taking over and Hot Shot didn't even know it.

"Hot Shot STOP! You don't know what you're doing!" cried Optimus.

But Hot Shot stilll continued. He held his ground.

"Hot Shot don't let Unicron take over!" shouted Optimus.

Hot Shot optics then went back to baby blue ad he staggered a bit not knowing what just happened.

"Optimus, what did I do?!" he asked as his fears came into play.

Then they were shot at. Rhinox had found them.

"Hot Shot get down!" cried Optimus dunking for cover.

Hot Shot then turned and saw the blasts of plasma surging to him.

"STOP!" he shouted as he raised his hands.

A wall then came and cut them off. Optimus looked and saw Hot Shot was controling Unicron. Hot Shot looked at his hands for a moment and then he looked at Optimus and said-

"Hurry, we have to get out of here!"

And so they made their way out. When they did they met with everyone.

"YEAH! You're safe Hot Shot!" smiled Ironhide as he came up and hugged Hot Shot.

"Get away you pathetic robot!" snapped Hot Shot as he shoved Ironhide off him.

"Hot Shot what's wrong with you?" asked Jetfire.

Hot Shot then realized what he had just said and so placed a firm hand over his mouth.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to!" he apologized.

"Unicron's taking a hold of you!" said Optimus.

Hot Shot then turned to look at Optimus. His face was expressionless. Optimus could have sworn that he saw his optics glow red for a moment. Unicron was taking over.

_NO, NO_, thought Optimus as his mind screamed at him. _NOT MY SPARKLING!_

"Hot Shot you need help!" he said as he touched his shoulder.

Hot Shot then quickly took Ironhide's weapon and turned and shot Optimus dead in the spark.

"Take that Prime!" he snarled.

"Ha, ha, I think I like the new Hot Shot," grinned Megatron.

But then Hot Shot pointed the blaster at Megatron's face and said-

"I will destroy you all!!!"

Then Jetfire jumped Hot Shot forcing him down. Hot Shot then growled and quickly tossed Jetfire off him with great strength. He then looked and saw that all had their weapons raised to him. He then straightened and gave a smirk.

"Unicron lives," he smiled evily.

"NO!" shouted Optimus as he saw his son leap backward back into the body of Unicron.

Hot Shot then morphed with Unicron and his body became functional again.

"ARGH, I knew we should have killed him when we had the chance!!" growled Megatron seeing Unicron come back to life. "Call up all our troops to attack Unicron!"

"And we'll do the same," said Rodimus.

He then looked at Optimus who ever had his optic fixed on Unicron. When the troops came and attacked Unicron Optimus realized they were trying to kill his son and so cried-

"NO DON'T!"

Rodimus then came to Optimus to tell him the cold hard truth.

"OPTIMUS! . . . that is not your son! . . . your son is gone!"

"NO HE CAN'T BE!!" creid Optimus his mind going half mad at the loss of his only child.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but he is!" said Rodimus trying to make Optimus see, but it wasn't working.

"He was just here," said Optimus as tears swelled up in his optics. "I just saw him . . . I just held him."

He was going mad and Rodimus knew this.

"Optimus stop this!" he said.

Optimus then looked at Rodimus with the sadest optics that was ever seen by a transformer. Rodimus never knew what it was like to be a father, but now seeing Optimus' optics he knew that it was very precious to a person.

"I can't give up on my only son," cried Optimus.

"Optimus . . . I" started Rosimus, but there was nothing he could say that would comfort his leader.

Unicron had began to attack eveything and everyone. He was a lot stronger than he was last and the weak points he had last were gone. He had no weakness. He was going to destory the universe and nothing or no one could stop him.

His power flew throughout the transformers as he destroyed their armada to nothing but space dust. He laughed at all the chaos. It always brought him so much joy at seeing others in pain. It was what he lived for . . . to destory . . . to bring chaos, he wasn't called the chaos-bringer for nothing.

He lived up to his name, but the annoying transformers held their own against him and ever he hated them. He hated anything that was made of Primus . . . Primus . . . after he was done with his children then he would return to cybertron and finish what he started. It seemed nothing could stop him. None had hope . . . but one.

"Optimus . . . the matrix!" gasped Rodimus seeing Optimus' chest glow.

"I must save him from Unicron!" said Optimus feeling the same way he felt when Megatron was about to destroy earth.

A light then formed around him and he grew to the size of Unicron himself. He came before him and then whispered to himself-

"Primus help me save him."

Unicron turned to see the enlarged Optimus and knew that Primus was using him to protect everything and everyone. He then opened his chest to reveal his plasma cannon and shoot it at Prime. Optimus dodged and clashed with Unicron. Optimus was a sstrong as he, but Unicron didn't want to admit that.

"Nah! You are not as strong as I Prime!!" Unicron growled as he kicked him back.

"Maybe not, but Primus is!" said Optimus as he then took out the matrix and threw it to Unicron.

"Feel the power of Primus Hot Shot!!"

Unicron tried to catch it, but he was too slow. It hit his spark and morphed, somehow, right into him and came to his core. It came the the imprisoned Hot Shot who had not the strength to fight the will of Unicron on his own. Hot Shot looked and saw the matrix come before him.

He took it and let the power of it overwhelm him and give him strength to overthrow Unicron's control over himself. Hot Shot was then able to take control and so overloaded Unicron's plasma cannon to make it explode inside him.

"If I die then Unicron's coming with me!" said Hot Shot bodly.

The blast overloaded and exploded inside him and Unicron's body was disinagrated destroyin everypart of him. There was a bright flash of light as all of Unicron was destoryed. All were astonished that something like this could happen. Optimus had shrunk to his normal size and saw this.

"NO, HOT SHOT!!" he cried seeing the blast destroy everything and everyone near it.

The light then left to show the blackness of space again, but something floated where Unicron once stood . . . Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" gasped Optimus as he came to him.

Hot Shot was holding the matrix as he looked and saw Optimus come to him. He smiled and said, as he handed it back to Optimus-

"I kept this for you Optimus."

Optimus just smiled and nearly cried seeing Hot Shot well.

"Thank Primus!" he cried as he hugged his miracle of a son.

All were well, but Unicron was gone. His spark still resided in Hot Shot's but now a piece of Primus' did as well to keep Unicron from taking complete control again. As for his minions . . . they were destroyed in the blast and Cheetor's story was told to all and all held him as a hero no matter who he was and the decepticons kept their word. They went back to normal like everything else.

The transformers decided to leave earth and go back to their home planet cybertron. And so their stay on earth was forgotten by all but who were the closest to the transformers. The autobots went back to their old ways. The decepticons did the same.

No one ever told Starscream about his son, but they were hoping for a day when he would be sane eough so they could. Rodimus and his men left, but Landmine stayed behind to raise Sunraiser and serve always under Optimus, and Optimus still never told Hot Shot who he really was to him, but hoped for the day when he knew it would be the right time.


	36. The Black Hole

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay, I'm warning you all that I just saw the first half of transformers cybertron so I'll be making most of the stuff up . . . like usual;D**

"Uncle Landmine I want it," pleaded Sunraiser as he outstretched his arms to get the goody.

"Hold your boosters Sunraiser I have to pay for it first!" he said ss he gave the transformers the money for the treat.

When he got it he bent down to Sunraiser and gave him his long awaited treat.

"Here you go kid," he smiled as he handed the treat to the child. "Here's your energon goody."

"Thank-you uncle Landmine," smiled Sunraiser as he took the treat and began to devour it.

Well I think you deserve it after waiting a hard long three minutes for it," said Landmine sarcasticly.

"Hey Landmine!" rang a familiar voice.

"Oh great, it's your annoying uncle Jetfire," said Landmine looking at Sunraiser with wide optics.

"Yeah!" smiled Sunraiser.

When Jetfire came to them he greeted Sunraiser with another energon goody.

"Oh great, let's give Sunraiser all the treats in cybertron so he can take his overloaded energy out on poor uncle Landmine later!" sighed Landmine.

"Oh relax old man," said Jetfire slapping Landmine on the back. "I brought my son to play with him."

"Oh I feel so relieved," mocked Landmine with a smile.

"Jetstream!" smiled Sunraiser as he ran to play with Jetfire's son.

"Wow, for a 20 year old he sure does act like a 2,000 year old," said Jetfire.

"That's probably 'cause his mother Alexis was human," said Landmine.

"Yea, you're probably right," agreed Jetfire.

They shared a small laugh as they watched the two boys run around in the park. Sunraiser was fast, but Jetstream knew how to fly already and so Sunraiser could never catch him, but he still tried.

"So when do you think he'll learn how to fly?" asked Landmine.

"It's hard to say," said Jetfire. "I learned at a young age and so did my son. It's kind of hereditary."

"Do you think Starscream flew early?" asked Landmine.

"I don't know, but we could ask Megatron you know," said Jetfire sarcasticly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Landmine. "But with the way he's ageing he should learn how to fly soon."

"And I'll be the one to teach him!" smiled Jetfire looking forward to that day.

"Oh no you don't," stuttered Landmine.

"Well you can't teach him," said Jetfire. "He's an _AIR_ transformer _LAND_mine."

"Can we not think of that at the moment," said Landmine not wanting to think of it. "He's still just a sparkling."

Unbeknowest to both of them an unseen enemy hid himself waiting to attack the autobots, but after hearing their conversation had ceased all thoughts but in the child he saw playing with another autobot child. Starscream gazed upon, for the first time, his son.

_My son?! _he thought as his red optics landed on the small jet that played with another autobot child. _How could it be?_

* * *

Scattershot and Red Alert were at wits-end as they gazed at the monitors. Both had their optics glued to the screen as their frustration came out on the keyboards. 

"Come on, come on!" shouted Scattershot as he tipped as fast as he could.

"You aren'y getting away from me!" smiled Red Alert.

"AH! come on!" shouted Scattershot as he spun in his seat. "For the love of Prime Red Alert, you could have given my man mercy!"

"Nope," smiled Red Alert as he leaned back in his victory seat. "I won fair and square as the humans say."

"My health ran out," mumbled Scattershot.

"Well that's your fault for having your huy wide open to my attacks," smiled Red Alert.

Scattershot mumbled as he turned and clicked a button saying-

"How 'bout two out of three?"

Red Alert gazed out of the corner as his visor and then smirked as he straightened in his seat and leaned over his desk.

"You're on," he smirked.

* * *

Hot Shot checked to see if the road was clear and he grinned as he saw it was. He transformed and flew down the road as fast as he could excelling the speed limit. He didn't care though. All he wanted at that moment was speed. 

He put a new meaning as said by humans- 'Put the pedal to the metal'. He smiled as he watched his meters go high over the known speed limit was. He wanted to be the fasted in the universe and on cybertron he was. He raced down the long road when he saw the incoming traffic, but it was only another challenger to him.

"Bring it on," smiled Hot Shot as he easily dodged the oncoming traffic.

He frightened many other transformers that saw him zoom by almost causing a serious accident. he flew down the road when he heard an all-to-familiar sound . . . sirens.

"Oh great!" sighed Hot Shot as he slowed down to stop.

When the officers came to him they transformed and reconginzed who they were looking at.

"Hi guys," smiled Hot Shot. "Long time no see?"

But the look on their faces were nothing but anger, grim, fristration.

"Why are we not surprised Hot Shot?" they said almost bursting a circuit.

"You can clearly see this isn't a DWI right?" said Hot Shot.

"Oh, we know," they said.

"Oh . . . so this is a DWU huh?" sighed Hot Shot as he transformed and turned a bit.

"What?" they asked a bit confused about what Hot Shot had just said.

"Driving while Unicron," said Hot Shot turning to the officers. "You know what just because I have Unicron's spark in me doesn't mean I'm him! I think this is just racism!"

"You can read minds?!" gasped a not-so-bright one.

Hot Shot just glared his optics more harshly at them as their thoughts were shown. The other one then raised his arms and said-

"Now, now Hot Shot, calm down."

"No, I will NOT calm down!" he pointed at them. "You are just doing this 'cause you think I'm Unicron you bunch of racists!"

"Hhh, here we go again," sighed one to the other.

"Yup," replied the other one.

* * *

"I believe Hot Shot is doing extremely well. There has been no sign of Unicron trying to take over him. I believe that Primus has placed enough power in Hot Shot so that he is able to overcome Unicron's control," said Optimus as he confronted the high council about Hot Shot's condition. 

"Yes, we believe Optimus and all, but to be completely sure that Unicron won't try anything on the young one we want him to be kept under close observation so that nothing will happen to him," they said.

"But Hot Shot feels he is being babied enough as it is," said Optimus. "Doing this might cause him to run away alot and I can't have that . . . after all he is the future leader of the autobots isn't he?"

"Yes, but this issue with Unicron's spark worries us about the future of cybertron," they said. "We don't want a possible obliteration of our kind when we are gone and cybertron as changed."

"So you think MY son will cause the downfall of this planet?" asked Optimus his anger rising. "It was you who urged me and Elita to bare an heir and when I have you believe he is EVIL?!"

"Optimus, try to understand," they started.

"No, you try!" pointed Optimus. "My son is not a troublemaker!"

Then, all of the sudden, the doors bust open and in walks two policebots and inbetween them is Hot Shot.

"Uh, hi Optimus," he broadly smiled.

"Hot Shot . . . what?!" he started but was then cut off by the officers.

"He had exceeded the speed limit and almost caused a great crash on the highway and he . . . resisted arrest. If I were you I'd keep a close optic on this one!"

They then handed Hot Shot to Optimus and Optimus apologized and said-

"I will, it WON'T happen again. Is that clear Hot Shot?"

"Yes sir," mumbled Hot Shot trying to hide his optics.

"You have any regrets now? they asked.

"Yea," started Hot Shot. "My only regret is not being fast enough to out race you two!"

This caused gasps to rise in the room while Hot Shot just grinned.

"Hot Shot!!" gasped Optimus.

He then turned to everyone and said-

"May I leave for a moment. I have to DEAL with something."

He then took Hot Shot outside and confronted him about his attitude.

"Hot Shot what is wrong with you?!" asked Optimus as he gazed at the quiet Hot Shot. "Do you like making me look bad?!"

"No father," mocked Hot Shot.

"What did you call me?" asked Optimus a little bit scared.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't be the PERFECT son I tried to promise to you!" he shouted.

"I never said I wanted a perfect son did I?' asked Optimus letting his voice soften.

"No," muttered Hot Shot. "I'm just saying I can't be perfect all the time."

"I know that Hot Shot," said Optimus. "It's just you are a grown transformer. It is time to start acting like one. Do I make myself clear? Well Hot Shot?"

"Yes sir," sighed Hot Shot giving in. "It won't happen again."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to lose you again Hot Shot," said Optimus.

"It's just ever since Unicron became part of my spark I've been feeling a bit . . ."

"A bit what Hot Shot?" asked Optimus growing concerned.

Hot Shot shrugged and then looked at Optimus and said-

"Different."

* * *

While Red Alert and Scattershot went at it again on their game Scattershot was almost taking the lead when the alarms went off and the screen shut off their came and came to a picture of a black hole. 

"NOO!!!" cried Scattershot. "I was sooo close!"

"Wait a minute look there," said Red Alert as he pointed at the object on the screen. "It looks like . . ."

"Sweet Primus it's a black hole!!" jumped Scattershot out of his seat. "I have to tell Optimus Prime."

"You do that while I check out the power readingsof it," said Red Alert tipping away on his keyboard.

So Scattershot ran around cybertron looking for Optimus till he saw him talking to Hot Shot.

"Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime!" he shouted as he ran to him.

"What is it Scattershot?' asked Optimus turning to him.

"It's . . . a black hole!" said Scattershot pointing at the sky. "And it's headed right for cybertron!"

"What, where?!" asked Optimus.

Scattershot then showed him on his comlink the whereabouts of the black hole. It was close . . . too close.

"We have to do something to stop this!" said Hot Shot. "We can't just stand here and watch cybertron fall into darkness!"

"I know that Hot Shot, but first we need to know what speed it is excellerating and how long we have till it reaches cybertron," said Optimus.

"Then let's go!" said Hot Shot speeding off.

"Hot Shot wait!" Optimus called after him, but it was no use he was out of sight. "I swear, that boy!"

He then turned to Scattershot who just kept his gaze in the direction that Hot Shot was seen last and said-

"Well let's go find out about that black hole Scattershot!" said Optimus as they sped off.

They came to Red Alert who had told them about the black hole. It was excelerating quickly and there was nothing they were able to do to stop it.

"I can only say that we need to evacuate this planet Optimus Prime sir, till we can come up with a powerful enough source to stop this black hole," said Red Alert as he turned to face Optimus.

Optimus thought silently for a moment then after the other others asked him-

"Well Optimus . . . what do we do?"

Optimus then looked at everyone that was in the control room. He then let out a small sigh and said-

"It is the only thing we can do till we figure out a way to stop this black hole."

"What?!" we can't just abandon cybertron to be eaten by an enormous black hole!" shouted Hot Shot.

"There is nothing else we can do Hot Shot!" said Optimus raising his tone of voice a bit. "Now are you going to follow my orders or disobey me and let Unicron take over again?!"

Hot Shot looked at Optimus with angry blue optics for a moment and then he let out a hard sigh saying-

"No sir."

"Good now spread the word, all of you, that cyertron is being evactuated," said Optimus.

"But to where sir?" asked Jetfire.

"To earth," smiled Optimus. "We have been gone for a long time and so most humans don't remember us there. Jetfire I want you to go to earth early and scan their vehicles so none of the humans will know where we are. We don't want to alarm them on their own home planet."

"Yes sir!" he said as he left.

"How long should this preparing to leave take?" asked Overhaul.

"Hopefully not too long," sighed Optimus. "For we don't have muc time."

Word spread around the planet about the evacuation and not many transformers were siked about leaving their home planet. Like Blurr he was not going to leave even if he was going to die. Hot Shot tried to convince him, bu nothing seemed to work. The black hole even reached the decepticons audio receptors.

"So Optimus Prime is evacuating the planet is he?" smiled Megatron. "It is because of a black hole?"

He then turned to Starscream who was siting and thinking to himself in the darkness. He then said-

"Starscream what is known about this black hole?"

"What?" said Starscream looking at Megatron.

He didn't hear him for he wasn't paying attention to him when he was asked him that question.

"Hhh, keep your mind alert soldier!" said Megatron. "What about you Thundercracker?!"

"What, me?!" he jumped. "Well, uh, it is said that it is a dangerous black hole that could swallow cybertron and end all life in the universe as we know it."

"Really?" thought Megatron. "The autobots will find a way to stop this and when they do I will destroy them!"

* * *

Something was happening. The sky began to split as a portal formed. Who was coming through? What was coming through? 

"Optimus look!" pointed Hot Shot as they saw something come through.

"What is it?" asked Scattershot.

"I don't know," gasped Overhaul.

It then came to them and all saw it was an ancient chip. It then . . . transformed!

"It's so . . . ancient!" gasped Hot Shot as they all stood in awe at watching it transform into an old war hero.

"Who is it?" asked Landmine.

"I don't know Landmine . . . I don't know," said Optimus still gazing at the strange transformer.

He then landed and looked at the group of transformers that stood before him. He said no word and neither did the autobots. Sunraiser, who was in Landmine's arms, was curious though and so decided to give a greeting-

"Hi, what's your name?"

This startled many of them as they all gazed at the young sparkling. The old transformer did the same as well. When he gave a kind smile to the young one they all knew he was friendly and so Optimus greeted him as he would any other.

"Greetings, I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. What is your name stranger?" asked Optimus.

The transformer looked at him in utter shock. Optimus had no idea what was wrong and wondered what it was he said to get such an exspression from the elderly transformer. He then got his answer as the transformer said-

"That cannot be. I am the last and only Prime. I am Vector Prime."

"VECTOR PRIME?!!" they all gasped.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Well you are spoke of in our history," said Hot Shot. "You're like Optimus' great great grandfather!"

Vector Prime then gazed at Optimus after a long moment scanning him he sadi-

"You cannot be. I am the last and only Prime."

"Well I descended from your son Dartus Prime," said Optimus.

"What?" wondered Vector Prime. "He died along with the rest of my family. My eldest sons were killed in battle and my daughter and youngest son were killed by decepticons . . . My wife died of heart ache."

"Well it was siad that your daughter died defending Dartus Prime who had escaped from death. He lived and what happened to you?" asked Optimus.

"I was sent through time and space by Primus himself. I am its keeper," said Vector Prime.

"Then can you tell us how to get rid of THAT!" said Scattershot as he pointed to the black hole that began to appear in the sky.

"Yes," said Vector Prime firmly.

"Then please, tell us," said Optimus.

He then took out a round device that was a map of some sort.

"With this map you shall find the omega lock and the keys that unlock its power. It is the power of Primus. With it you can destroy that black hole," said Vector Prime.

"Then please help us find them for cybertron," said Optimus.

"Very well," said Vector Prime.

And so they left to the base, but were unaware they were being watched by Megatron and his decepticons.

"So there is a way ot possess the power of Primus," grinned Megatron.

"Let's get it now!" said Starscream urging them to go.

"Be patient Starscream!" said Megatron turning to him. "What is with you today?"

"Nothing, sir. I just want to fight some autobots that's all," bowed Starscream trying to hide his true intentions.

Megatron looked at his dark son for a while knowing that wasn't the case why he wanted to go so soon, but he shrugged it off and decided to attack the autobots very soon.

"Megatron look!" pointed Thundercracker as they saw a transformed Jetfire fly into the base.

"Hm, they're getting ready to leave so we muct act now!" said Megatron as he got up. "Decepticons it's tim to pay the autobots a little visit."

_Finally_, thought Starscream for he knew he'd get a chance, now, to see his son.

* * *

Jetfire had returned and given everyone scans of earth's vehicles. 

"It's like old times ah Optimus?" smiled Jetfire as they watched everyone scan their favorite modes.

Then as Optimus watched Hot Shot pick his normal favorite . . . the sports car, he sighed and said-

"Yes . . .you're right."

Then after everyone had scaned their vehicles and figured out how to transform Optimus had told them to pack up and get ready to leave cybertron. And so they packed their belongings and readied to head to earth.

"Man, I can't believe we're leaving cybertron," sighed Hot Shot as he placed a large crate on Jetfire.

"Yea, I know Hot Shot," sighed Jetfire. "Let's just get these crates out of here."

Then, all of the sudden, thw ground began to shake. The black hole was growing and beginning to rip up cybertron. Hot Shot almost lost his balance by shaking, but not as worse ad when a fresh plasma blast hit near him. He fell to the ground and saw that it was Starscream.

"Starscream!" he shouted as he looked up to him.

Starscream landed and stood above Hot Shot just smirked that normal smirk of his. He then pointed his blaster at Hot Shot and said-

"Good-bye Hot Shot, it's been swell."

Then as he shot at Hot Shot, Hot Shot cried-

"NO!"

Then his optics turned red and he outstretched his arm to send a pulse of power to Starscream sending him flying through the air. Optimus and the others heard the noise and so came to see Starscream flying backwards from Hot Shot who had just blasted him with an unseen force.

"Hot Shot NO!" commanded Optimus seeing Hot Shot use part of Unicron's power.

Hot Shot then shook off the strange effects from the power surge and then stood up. Optimus then came to him to see if he was still him.

"Hot Shot are you alright?! can you hear me?!" he asked squeezing Hot Shot's arms tightly.

Hot Shot shook his head and when he looked at Optimus again his red optics had vanished.

"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" said Optimus half angry and half scared of what could have happened.

"Optimus I had no choice," said Hot Shot. "He was going to kill . . ."

"That leaves no excuse!" said Optimus. "I will take care of your enemies for you."

"Well I can take care of myself thank-you very much!" snarled Hot Shot. "You were the one telling me to grow up so let me take care of myself!"

"Hot Shot you are too reckless for me to do that," said Optimus, but then the base was hit by plasma and all knew the decepticons had entered. "Oh no, the base!"

* * *

Vector Prime was with Scattershot when Megatron attacked. Megatron easily took care of Scattershot and then he tried to decieve Vector Prime into giving him the map. Vector Prime almost believed him, but then Landmine came in crying he was the leader of the decepticons and not to give him the map. Megatron then took the map and decided to leave, but befofe he did he decided to give Landmine a blast on the chest causing him to fall. 

Sunraiser was near and had seen his uncle Landmine fall, so he ran to him crying-

"Uncle Landmine, uncle Landmine!!"

As the decepticons decided to leave Starscream had heard a familiar cry of a certain sparkling he knew now. He turned to see a small child hugging the downed Landmine. He gazed at the child with ruby possessed optics.

"Sunraiser," he said his name as if he was in a transe.

Landmine shook the hit off and smiled to see Sunraiser there to greet him with his emarld optics. He then picked him up and held him close and asked-

"What are you doing here kid?"

"I came to see if those mean decepticons didn't hurt you," he said with the inocent voice of a child.

Landmine let out a chuckle and then looked at the worried child and said-

"Don't worry it'll take a whole lot more than a blast like that to take me down."

"Good," smiled Sunraiser as he hugged him.

"There you are Sunraiser," came a raspy voice.

Landmine turned to see Starscream standing across the room from him.

"Starscream, what are you doing here?!" he jumped.

"To get my son which you KEPT FROM ME!!" shouted Starscream in anger. "Why did you keep my own son, whom I thought I killed along with his mother, from me?!!"

"Starscream you were not all together at that time," said Landmine as he tried to back out of the room, but he was trapped with nowhere to go.

"I have just killed the only one I ever loved and, I thought, our CHILD!!!" cried Starscream.

He then came closer with outstretched arms saying-

"Give me my child."

"NO STARSCREAM!!" shouted Landmine trying to hid Sunraiser, whom was beginning to get scared, in his arms.

"Fine then we'll just let him decide who he wants to go to. His REAL father or his . . . guardian," said Starscream straightening.

He then looked at his son and smiled then said-

"Come on son, come to your father."

Sunraiser looked at Starscream for a slpit second and then shoved his head back into Landmine's shoulder crying-

"NO, NO!!"

Starscream's expression then darkened as he looked at this sceeb. He then looked at Landmine with dark optics and then growled at him-

"You have turned my own son against me!!!!!!!!"

"Starscream," started Landmine knowing Starscream was going to burst. "Please don't try anything you're scaring him!"

"GIVE ME MY SON!!!!" cried Starscream as he opened his blades.

He then readied to attack and then lowered his voice and said-

"Or I'll take him myself."

"Starscream don't!" tried Landmine one last time backing up as far as he could.

Starscream then pounced at Landmine and ripped the child out of his bare arms. Sunraiser was screaming as Starscream took back his real child.

"He is MY child . . . NOT yours," he growled as he took off with Sunraiser.

Landmine got up and saw little Sunraiser crying and reaching out for him as he was taken away by Starscream. There was nothing Landmine could do to save the sparkling.

"No," gasped Landmine as tears ran down his optics. "NOOOO!!!!!"

Then as Landmine mourned for his lost child the ground beneath him gave way and before he knew it he was floating in the air heading right for . . . the black hole.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!" he cried as he was being pulled in.

"No, Landmine!!" shouted Hot Shot seeing his friend get sucked into the black hole.

Vector Prime then took an old sword and opened a portal that Landmine fell into than be sucked into the black hole.

"I have done what I can," he bowed.

He had sent him to earth and so the autobots quickly headed there to find their lost friend Landmine.


	37. Of Power

Coby, and his little brother Bud went on a camping trip with their parents, but were joined by their good friend Lori and her parents. Coby and Lori didn't exactly get along and so when they were fighting they had witnessed something strange . . . a meteor of some sort had hit ground near them and so they decided to go check it out.

"Hey guys, what if it's an alien?!" smiled Bud with his wild imagination.

"Will you get real Bud!" said Coby getting tired of his little brother's ideas. "There is no such thing as aliens . . ."

As they looked down in the large crater Coby stopped as they gazed at a downed giant _alien _robot. All eyes widened on the hulking figure.

"Are you sure about that Coby?!" squealed Lori.

But instead of running Coby looked closely at it and then said-

"It looks hurt."

"What?" said Lori turning towards them. "Are you kidding me? Are you saying you want to help that thing?!"

"Yes I do Lori!" remarked Coby. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to help him."

"Oh so now it's a _him _now is it?" asked Lori crossing her arms.

"I'll help too!" smiled Bud as he came to his brother.

Lori just watched the two boys try and lift the robot. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the stupid boys as they attempted to lift the massivw creature. She then rolled her eyes and reluctantly gave her help.

"Oh, wait you guys. I'll help too," she said coming to them.

And so with the help of a vehicle they got him out of the crater and their they tried as hard as they could to repair him. Coby was the expert in this, for he worked on many vehicles with his dad his whole life, even though he may know more about vehicles than even his dad. As they fixed the creature it soon began to move . . . and talk!

"W-what happened?" he asked getting up slowly getting up.

"Take it easy big guy," smiled Coby. "We just finished repairing you."

"Human?!" he said in utter shock. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well, yea . . . at first," said Lori. "But we just couldn't leave you there like that. It's not the human thing to do."

Landmine then leaned against the side of a mountain and looked up into the ocean blue skies and with a sad expression on his face he said-

"Yea, well I wish you have."

The kids faces then turned to that of concerned. They could see that even alien robots expressed feelings.

"What's the matter?" they asked.

"Please, call me Landmine," he said. "And you don't really want to know."

He then turned his back to them to keep them from seeing his feelings, but he expressed them as clear as the noon sky. He began to shake in anger and sadness and said-

"I couldn't save him! It's all my fault!!"

"What is it Landmine?" asked Coby as they came closer.

"Optimus intrusted him to me and I let him get taken away!" he cried.

He then turned and saw the children staring at them with concerned loosk. He then smiled and said-

"It's alright kids. I'll be fine once they come for me."

"Who?" asked the kids.

"Why . . . the autobots of course!" smiled Landmine.

* * *

As the autobots made their way through the portal they had come, once again, to a very familiar earth. Optimmus, Jetfire, Red Alert, and Hot Shot were the few who had set optics on this beautiful planet before and now new optics have set on the strange planet as well. 

"Wow," gasped Scattershot as he gazed at the planet. "It's beautiful."

"Yea, well when you're done looking at the scenery look for Landmine while you're at it," said Jetfire.

"Hey, I think I see him!" pointed Hot Shot.

Optimus looked and saw that it indeed was their lost friend.

"And it appears he's made some new ones as well," said Optimus seeing three human children.

And so they landed and greeted their friends and the humans that were with him.

"Wow! this is soooo AWESOME!!" jumped Bud as he saw all the robots standing before him.

Optimus then told all their names, including his-

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and these are my men:

Jetdire, my second-in-command.

Red Alert, our medical officer.

Scattershot, our technician.

Overhaul, our scout.

Hot Shot, one of our best warriors.

And you have already met Landmine who is, also, one of our best warriors and an old friend."

Optimus them looked and saw that Landmine had already scanned an earth vehicle.

"I see you have already scanned an earth vehicle Landmine," he said looking at him.

"Yea, the kids here showed me the perfect one for me," smiled Landmine.

The kids then set their eyes on the elderly transformer that stood out, out of all of them.

"Huh, who's that?" asked Coby gazing at Vector Prime, he is our guide to finding the omega lock and he had traveled through time and space to get here. He is the very first Prime Primus had appointed," said Optimus.

They told the kids about everything since they were now apart of their lives. The kids then decided they wanted to help the autobots in their quest to save their home planet cybertron. They then decided to find themselves a base and the kids showed them the perfect spot. It was a place out in the the middle of nowhere.

A place in the mountains not to far from the kid's home town.

Well, we better get started autobots," said Optimus preparing to build a base.

The kids helped a lot, like when Lori arragned the way their base was going to look and Coby helping out the systems set up. Also three minicons helped them as well, and their leader was Jolt, who was very similar to Hot Shot's old partner who had died in the Unicron battles. The minicons were a great help to them all. They kept a sharp optic on the children for the autobots, just incase something bad would happen.

As they prepared their base Hot Shot had the 'great' task of putting up the metal on the walls.

"Hhh, amn why do I have to do it?" he sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

He stood still and then turned his head to and fro to look and see if anyone was around. No one was and so he gave a smirk as he looked at the metal plates before him. He then raised his hands over the ground and then he focused all his strength into his unseen power . . . the power of Unicron. Then something began to appear from the ground.

It was a strange orange organic planet of some sort that bore huge pods. It's pods them opened to many wires inside it that shot everywhere. Hot Shot then looked at them and smiled. He then commanded the wires to lift all the metal plates and attach them to the walls and they obeyes. Hot Shot guided them to the perfect places on the wall and this made his work a whole lot easier.

As he did this Bud knew that Hot Shot had some hard work to do and so came to ask him if he needed any help, but when he saw him he then knw that he needed no help whatsoever.

"AWESOME!!!" he gasped as he saw this.

Hot Shot heard Bud and this alarmed him and so set off his concentration and made the wires jab into all the walls and floors.

"Whoa! what was that?" asked Bud as he made his way through the wires to Hot Shot.

Hot Shot turned growling in his throat. He then saw Bud and said-

"Bud, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to see if you needed any help . . . but I guess not," he said grabbing one of the wires. "How do you control these things?"

"Bud you can get me into serious trouble!" whispered Hot Shot looking around.

"Why?" asked Bud sitting on one of the hardened wires.

"It's . . . complicated," said Hot Shot. "Now if you don't mind I have to concentrate to put these back."

Hot Shot then rasied his arms and his optics turned red and he made the organic wires disappear. It took a lot of his strength, but he managed. He staggered a bit and when his optics had turned from red to baby blue again Bud looked at him and said-

"You don't look so good there Hot Shot. Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"No, I'm fine," said Hot Shot leaning on a crate. "I get enough from Optimus."

"So what is Optimus like your dad or something?" asked Bud. "You seems that way to me."

"Oh no," said Hot Shot. "Optimus' real child was lost 18,000 years ago to a fire. When I was young we promised each other that I would try and be the son he lost and he would try and be the father I lost."

"So I was right?" said Bud.

"Well . . . not exactly. It's . . ."

"Complicated," finished Bud as he headed for the door.

Hot Shot followed him out the door and said-

"Bud please don't tell anyone."

"Oh I won't," smiled Bud as he placed his arms over his head. "You're secret's as good as gold to me."

"Okay," smiled Hot Shot.

They then passed by Red Alert who appeared to be headed for the room they just left and so they quickened their pace to get away from him and when he saw the room. Red Alert entered the room and just as he did Hot Shot and Bud were just out of range not to hear-

"OH MY . . .!!!"

* * *

"Starscream what is that?!" asked Megatron as he pointed to a tramblig child in Starscream's arms. "I didn't say you could take prisoners!" 

"He's not a prisoner, sir!" spat Starscream holding Sunraiser closer to his chest.

"Then who is it?!" asked Megatron folding his arms.

"_He _. . . is my son," smiled Starscream rubbing the back of his son's head.

"What, how?!" asked Megatron as he sat down in his throne and began tossing the map up and down in his hand.

"It's . . . complicated," sighed Starscream not really wanting to tell Megatron.

"Do tell me," smiled Megatron. "I have all day to hear."

And so Starscream had no choice but to tell Megatron about his love life. After hearing this Megatron began to laugh a bit.

"My son fell in love with one of those pathetic worms?" he chuckled. "My, you are a strange one. Your mother said you would be."

"Leave my mother out of this!" growled Starscream. "She is the reason Alexis is DEAD! All I have left of her now . . . is him."

He then gazed down at Sunraiser who had tears streaming down his green optics. When Sunraiser looked up at Starscream, Starscream noticed that Sunraiser's optics would shin teal every now and then. It was the same color of Alexis' beautiful soft eyes. Sunrasier was still ever scared though.

Megatron looked at his new grandson and then smiled and said-

"Let me hold him Starscream."

"But sir," started Starscream.

"Let me hold him Starscream!" said Megatron through his teeth.

Then Starscream gazed at his scared son and then looked at his impatient father and then slowly went to him and gave Sunraiser to him. Megatron sat his grandson in his lap and ever Sunraiser trembled.

"Look at him," smiled Megatron seeing his scared grandson. "He's trenmbling like I'm some sort of bad guy."

Sunrasier then began letting out sobs and small cried of fear. He did not want to be there with them. He wanted his uncle Landmine.

"I w-want uncle-uncle Landmine," he cried.

"What you don't want to be with your grandfather Megatron?" smiled Megatron pushing his face into Sunraiser's.

Sunraiser then turned away from Megatron and began to cry louder. Megatron found this amusing. His own grandchild was afraid of him. Well he should be, after all he hadn't known him in 20 years. Then when Megatron's grip was loose on Sunraiser, Sunraiser jumped out of Megatron's lap and ran to Starscream was where he hugged his legs and cried.

"It's okay Sunraiser," said Starscream as he picked up his crying son. "You have nothing to fear as long as I'm here."

He then embraced his crying son in a tight hug letting him know that he wouldn't let anything happen to him and at that Megatron grew jealous.

"Enough of that," said Megatron getting up. "We have to find out where the autobots are at and where the rest of the planet keys are."

* * *

After the autobots were done with the base the decepticons came and tired ot find their base, but there was one problem . . . they hadn't finished the coating system to where the decepticons couldn't detect their base and so the autobots tried to stope them, but Vector Prime, with the help of a cyber key, could only stop them. 

"What was that?!" smiled Hot Shot seeing that new power demenstrated by the old bot that made the decepticons flee.

"That, my friend, was a cyber key," said Vector Prime.

"Can we use them?!" asked Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot I don't think . . ." started Optimus knwoing that Hot Shot had enough power in his hands.

"It is quite alright Optimus," said Vector Prime. "You all shall be able to use their power, but be wise with them."

And so Vector Prime gave them all the ability to use a cyber key and also they had found the fist key for the omega lock. Even though they didn't have the omega lock yet they still decided to get the keys. It was the key that rested on the speed planet whish was also called Velocitron. Optimus knew that only one was capable of even getting the key and so he sent Hot Shot there, but he sent Red Alert there with him just incase anything would happen to him Red Alert would be there to help him. Red Alert wasn't too siked about this, but had to follow his commander's orders and so went with Hot Shot.

"Now make sure you don't tell anyone you're cybertronian and don't even get involved with the local life I want you BOTH to stay low, do you understand me?" asked Optimus as he gazed at Hot Shot and Red Alert.

"Well I do, but I'm not to sure about Hot Shot here," pointed Red Alert.

"Oh relax buddy," smiled Hot Shot. "I can stay low."

"You failed your spying test for brutal obstruction," said Red Alert plainly.

"Hey, so did you!" pointed Hot Shot.

"That is simply because . . ." started Red Alert.

"Hhh, will you two just stop fighting and be careful?!" said Optimus.

Then then both looked at Optimus and said-

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now be off the both of you," sighed Optimus as they jumped in the portal.

But before Red Alert jumped in Optimus stopped him and said-

"Keep a close optic on Hot Shot and make sure he doesn't use . . . you know."

"I'll do the best I can Optimus," said Red Alert as he jumped in the portal.

Vector Prime had heard this and so after the portal closed he came to Optimus and asked him what was wrong-

"Optimus, what is the matter with Hot Shot?"

Optimus then came closer to him and gazed at the ground while he said-

"Hot Shot had the spark of Unicron."

"You mean he _IS_ Unicron?!" asked Vector Prime.

"No, no. He is still Hot Shot, but long ago Unicron had embeded part of his own spark into Hot Shot's so it would stay there and when he had died and it would grow, but Primus placed part of His spark into Hot Shot's as well so that Unicron would not completely take over his spark again."

"I see," said Vector Prime shaking his head in understanding. "So he has complete control over Unicron's power?"

"Unfortunetly . . . yes," sighed Optimus. "He is so young and just too reckless with that amount of power, and on top of that you gave him more power with that cyber key."

"Oh," said Vector Prime now understanding why Optimus didn't want the young Hot Shot to possess a cyber key. "I am so sorry. You should have told me sooner and I would have prohibited him from having one."

"Well it's too late now," sighed Optimus. "I just pray Hot Shot is wise with all that power of his."

"Yes, indeed the boy has much power," said Vector Prime.

"A little too much," chuckled Optimus.

Vector Prime let out a chuckle as well as they left to find the other keys and the omega lock.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well there's the next update, but I'm going to try and update transformers survivor next so this might take a while to update and yes OptimusxElita4ever Override will be in the next chapter;D So enjoy and good-bye for now.**


	38. You Got To Have Speed

Hot Shot and Red Alert had been on the speed planet for a long time now and so far there was no luck on finding the cyber key, but their luck was about to turn. They were tired of getting nowhere and so they walked around a bit and tried to figure out where was a good place to look for the key to be.

"I just can't figure it out!" sighed Hot Shot as he placed himself atop a rock. "It's just so hard to find. I mean we haven't even heard of it yet!"

"Be patient Hot Shot," said Red Alert. "It will come to us in time."

"Heh, you're starting to sound like Optimus there buddy," Hot Shot softly chuckled.

Red Alert then sighed and placed himself next to Hot Shot and then said-

"I guess Optimus rubs off on all of us."

Hot Shot just let out a heavy sigh and then stood up to walk around a bit. He then stopped as if to listen to something.

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Red Alert standing up.

"Listen! . . . do you hear that?!" said Hot Shot.

"No I don't," said Red Alert trying to hear.

"But it's as clear as day!!" said Hot Shot. "Can't you hear their cries?!"

"Hot Shot what are you talking about?" asked Red Alert.

He then realized why he could hear the cries. He folded his arms and then said-

"Hot Shot I can't hear anything 'cause I don't have what you have."

"And what's that?" he asked trying to talk to Red Alert and hear the cries all at the same time.

"Unicron's hearing," said Red Alert.

Hot Shot then looked at Red Alert and focused his attention on him now.

"Red Alert I swear I'm not trying to use his powers. I didn't even know I could hear this good when . . ."

"I know," said Red Alert. "Don't worry I won't tell Optimus. You're not in trouble. I understand Hot Shot."

"You do?" smiled Hot Shot.

"Yes, there are just some abilities of his you can't help but to naturaly have," said Red Alert.

Hot Shot then jumped a little and then said-

"I have to go help them!"

He then sped off in the direction he heard them. Red Alert was left in his dust as he saw him leave.

"Hot Shot wait!!" he shouted transforming and speeding after him to try and catch up.

Hot Shot came to a halt as he saw the source of the cries. It was an elderly bot with a younger bot who were caught in the middle of two low life bots named Ransack and Crumplezone. Hot Shot watched helplessly behind a rock as the two were pushed and nearly shot at. He knew Optimus had told him not to get mingled in the local life, but he was an autobot, a protector of peace and he couldn't just sit there and watch Innocent bots get mugged . . . he had to do something.

"Err, TRANSFORM!!" he shouted as he sped out towards them.

"Why won't you guys just leave us alone?!" asked Clocker as he stood by Breakdown.

"Then can you imagine how bored we'd be?" laughed Ransack.

He was then hit by another vehicle and tossed next to Crumplezone. They transformed and looked at their attacker.

"What the . . . who are you?!" they shouted.

"The name's Hot Shot," grinned Hot Shot as he stood there transformed back into his robot form.

"Well _Hot Shot_, you picked the wrong bots to mess with," smiled Ransack as he stood up.

They then transformed and now sped around him shooting him from every angle. Hot Shot couldn't get a lock onto the speed demons and so was helpless. He tried to block the attacks, but they hit him too hard and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I told you blue boy!" smiled Ransack as he shot at him again. "You picked the wrong bots to mess with."

"No!" growled Hot Shot as his ager raged and his optics turned to red. "YOU DID!!!"

He then opened himself to attacks, but as the shots were fired at him he blocked them with an unseen force. He then summoned up organic wires and shot them at the two low lives to knock them of the ground and send them skidding. They then transformed and looked at the red optic transformer and said-

"Who is this guy PRIMUS?!"

"No," said Hot Shot turning to them with his red optics flaring and his force pulses leaping from him. "I'm Unicron!"

He then shot the wires at the two transformers making them scream like little girls.

"That's right SCREAM! . . . just like you made them scream!" smiled Hot Shot.

Red Alert then came in time to see Hot Shot brutally attack the two low life transformers and it was then and there he knew that Hot Shot was using Unicron's power again.

"Hot Shot NO!!!" cried Red Alert as he tackled Hot Shot to the ground throwing off his concentration so that he barely missed jabbing the two transformers.

"Uuuuh, l-let's get outta 'ere!!" cried Ransack as they transformed and sped away as fast as they could.

"GET OFF ME!!!" shouted Hot Shot as Red Alert put his weight into keeping Hot Shot down.

"No Hot Shot, you're not yourself!" said Red Alert looking into Hot Shot's red angry optics.

After a while of struggling Hot Shot finally calmed down and his red optics once again turned to blue. Hot Shot then went limp and shut down for a minute.

"Hot Shot, Hot Shot?!" said Red Alert trying to wake Hot Shot.

Hot Shot then jumped up into Red Alert's face and screamed scaring the tailpipe off Red Alert. Hot Shot then began to laugh so hard his stomach ached with pain.

"HA HA!! you should have seen your face!! HA HA!!!" he laughed.

"Hot Shot I otta! . . ." mumbled Red Alert having half a mind to beat some sense into the young immature bot.

Then as Red Alert helped Hot Shot up he said-

"You're lucky Unicron didn't take over you when you did that."

"Hey, Primus had placed just enough of himself in me so a thing like that won't happen remember?" smiled Hot Shot trying to make Red Alert not worry so much. "And I can't help it. They were getting me mad."

"So your anger controls this?" asked Red Alert. "Maybe you shouldn't be here then."

"No!" said Hot Shot. "I can control it . . . sometimes, but that's not really anything to worry about."

They then heard a young voice ring up between them and turned to see a young transformer staring at them with thankful optics.

"Thank-you," he smiled.

"Oh great," said Hot Shot gazing at the young bot and Red Alert.

Red Alert then leaned into Hot Shot to whisper to him saying-

"Do you think you have mind erasing powers?"

"I don't know let me try then out on you!" whispered Hot Shot through his teeth.

They then shut up as an elderly bot came to them and thanked them as well.

"Thank ye very kindly strangers," he smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new?"

"Well, uh, we're just driving around and saw you in trouble and , uh," tried Hot Shot.

"We couldn't resist but to help you," smiled Red Alert trying to help Hot Shot out. "Now if you don't mind we have to be going."

"Wait please," he said stopping them.

Then as they turned to them again the elderly bot introduced themselves.

"I am Breakdown and this is my young grandson Clocker. We are greatly to invite you to our home. It is the least we can do," smiled breakdown.

Um, we can't," said Red Alert. "We're very sorry."

"But why?" asked Breakdown.

"We're looking for something," said Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" mumbled Red Alert trying to get him to stop.

"No Red Alert! They could help us!" said Hot Shot.

He then looked back at the transformers and said-

"Who is the leader of this planet?"

"That's Override," smiled Clocker. "She is racing at her personal race track as we speak."

"Can you take us to her?!" smiled Hot Shot.

"Sure," smiled Clocker. "It is the least we can do."

They then transformed and sped to a large mountain and on top was were the leader of Velocitron was.

* * *

Megatron found out that the speed cyber key was on Velocitron the speed planet, but he had no idea were to look first and he knew that the autobots were also looking for it. He had recruted two new decepticons: Ransack and Crumplezone and they told him that Override should know where the key was. He then decided to confromt the leader of the planet for more information on the key, but he soon found that she knew nothing of the key and wanted nothing but to race. 

"If I race you then will you tell me where the key is?" asked Meagtron to the red and white femme.

"Maybe," she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Look I'll tell you what you want to know _IF_ you race me."

"Very well," said Megatron. "Three rounds that's all."

"That's all I need," she smiled.

And so they raced, but soon Hot Shot and Red Alert found them and saw Megatron.

"Oh no, he got to her first!" cried Hot Shot.

"How are we going to talk to her now?" asked Red Alert.

"I"ll find a way," said Hot Shot.

Red Alert then noticed Hot Shot's strange attention to the race. He could easily read his mind.

"You're not thinking on joining that race are you?" asked Red Alert gazing at Hot Shot closely.

"Who me, why would I do that?" smiled Hot Shot as he kept his optics on the race track.

He then couldn't take it anymore. If Megatron won then they'd lose and Hot Shot couldn't lose . . . not to him. He then jumped in and joined the race that Red Alert forbid him to do.

"Mind if I join?" he smiled as he drove up beside Override.

Override was a bit confused by all this. Who was this bot and why did he want to join in? He was a good looking bot though, and he had . . . speed.

"Go right ahead," smiled Override. "But I'll still beat the both of you."

Megatron wasn't to happy with an autobot joining in the race and he wasn't to happy that he was being beat by him as well.

_NO!_ thought Megatron. _I will not lose the cyber key to this autobot!_

He tried to regain ground, but he kept hiting the curves to hard. Hot Shot was racing with ease and was going to beat Megatron and, perahps, Override herself.

"You're fast," she said seeing the fast transformer come right next to her.

"Thank-you so are you," smiled Hot Shot. "But aparently not fast enough."

He then sped forward and passed her.

"What?!" gasped Override as she saw his tailpipe before her.

Ransack and Crumplezone saw that their master was going to be beaten and so they knew they had to do something. They decided to shoot the young bot and their was nothing anyone could do about it. Hot Shot had to swerve to miss the fire, but it made him lose. Override saw the two bots that shot at Hot Shot and wasn't too happy about them interferring into her race.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY RACE!!!" she shouted, chasing them off.

She then came to Hot Shot and apologized for that.

"I'm sorry about that," she said helping him up.

"Hey, no problem," he smiled. "I'm kind of . . . used to it . . . Sadly."

Megatron was angered. Once by losing and twice by the idiot men of his ruining the race. So he decided to leave.

"I will be back!" he growled stomping off.

"What's his problem?" she asked watching him leave.

"Well it could be that he's Megatron leader of the decepticons. The most evil bot in the universe!" said Hot Shot. "He's trying to get the cyber key. Do you know where it is? 'cause it would be a great help to the autobots, my people, when . . ."

"Hhh, not again," sighed Override heavily. "Look, I told the other guy you'll just have to beat me for that cyber key of yours, and that's IT! I will treat _you_ no different"

She then began to walk away, but she turned to give a little smile to him and say-

"No matter how cute you might be."

She then drove off. Hot Shot stood there just clueless.

_Did she just put me up with Megatron?_ He thought. _And did she just call me cute?_

"Hot Shot, Hot Shot!" cried Red Alert as he and Clocker ran to him.

"What is it Red?" asked Hot Shot.

"Do you realize what you have just done?!" cried Red Alert.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," sighed Hot Shot crossing his arms.

"You have disobeyed Optimus' command TWICE in a day!!" he cried. "Wait till Optimus gets here now."

"Wait, what?!" started Hot Shot at hearing his commander going to arrive. "He's coming here?!"

"Yes," said Red Alert. "When he asked for an update on the mission I couldn't just lie to him so . . . I told him."

"EVERYTHING?!" gasped Hot Shot.

"Everything," bowed Red Alert. "And mark my word he wasn't pleased with the both of us. Exspecially with you using Unicron's power again."

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT?!" cried Hot Shot. "Oh no!! What am I going to do now?! Optimus is coming here and I have nothing to show for my disobeying him!! ERR, this is just GREAT!!!"

"I'm sorry Hot Shot you were getting out of control I had to tell him," said Red Alert.

Hot Shot just stomped around with his hands on his face hoping that everything would just go away, but it wouldn't.

"OOHH!! He is going to take me off the mission I KNOW it!!" he cried. "I still don't know where the key is!!"

He then stopped in front of a poster telling about a great race for the planet cup. Hot Shot gazed at it for a long while till he figured it looked alot like a key. Could it be the planet key?

"What is that?" asked Hot Shot pointing at the planet cup.

"That's the planet cup," smiled Clocker. "You get that if you beat Override."

Hot Shot then came to Red Alert and said-

"Red, I think I found the key!"

"Where?" asked Red Alert looking around. "I don't see it."

"Then look a little closer," smiled Hot Shot as he turned Red Alert's gaze to the planet cup.

"That?!" he said.

"Yes," said Hot Shot. "Now all I have to do is win the race and we can have to key, and Optimus won't be mad at me."

"But Hot Shot you're not fast enough to beat her," said Red Alert.

"Then make me fast enough!" said Hot Shot. "You're a doctor. You can do it."

"Hot Shot I," started Red Alert.

"Please Red Alert," cut Hot Shot. "It is the only way I can prove myself to Optimus."

"Well . . . alright, but you'll have to hurry 'cause they have just found the loctaion of the omega lock and once they get it they are coming here," said Red Alert.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" smiled Hot Shot. "We have to get going, and fast 'cause that is was this planet expects . . . speed."


	39. The Omega Lock

**Hot Shot's girl: Warning I don't remember this episode very well and so that is why it's all mumble jumbled around, but oh well. I'll just be making up most of it okay so some of this stuff did NOT happen in the cybertron series just warning ya:)**

The autobots had figured out that the omega lock was hidden in Atlantis. They had also learned that it sent out a frequency that only humans could hear. Atlantis was deep under the ocean, but they managed to get there. They had found that it was an ancient transformer ship that Vector Prime was very familiar with.

"Why, I haven't seen a ship like this in eons," gasped Vector Prime as they looked around at the ship.

The kids were with him as they made their way through out the ship. They had then found the place where the omega lock was hid. Vector Prime needed both the children and the minicons to get through the security lock to get the omega lock, but they were soon interrupted by the decepticons.

"Oh no, we're under attack!" cried Bud.

Vector Prime knew he had to protect the humans and the omega lock no matter the cost so he decided to teleport the ship somewhere far from earth, but close enough to where the autobots could detect them.

"Hold on children," said Vector Prime as he prepared for the teleportation.

And just like that they were gone. Both the autobots and decepticons were shocked to see the huge ship disappear into nothing. The decepticons then retreated and the autobots went back to base to find out where they had gone. Scattershot looked for so long, but could not find them anywhere on earth.

He had then figured out that they had teleported to the base of the moon, but he had also found out that the decepticons had found them as well and so the autobots hurried to their aid, but the decepticons had already made it to the ship.

"Hurry, we have to save them!" said Optimus as they flew to the ship.

There was a great battle in the stars for the omega lock, and Megatron had taken it causing the ship to begin a self destruction sequence. Vector Prime knew they wouldn't get away from the blast in time and the humans would see it and so he did his best to try and stop it. He had managed to stop it, but Megatron still had the lock.

Optimus and Megatron stood face to face staring at each other, and, occasionally, looking at the omega lock.

"Give it up Megatron!" said Optimus.

"No," grinned Megatron. "You are in no position to boss me around. Look where you're at. My men have nearly slaughtered your men and, frankly, you're next."

He then attacked Optimus and they fought long and hard, but Megatron had snuck his gun under Optimus and shot him dead in the spark causing Optimus to fall back. Megatron just laughed at seeing the great leader of the auotbots fall. He then circled the hurt leader just finding joy in watching his chest spark from the dead-on shot to his spark.

"Looks like you lose Prime," grinned Megatron.

* * *

Hot Shot was practicing on his turning when Red Alert came to him in a hurry. Hot Shot could see the fear in his visor and so asked- 

"Red Alert what's wrong?"

"It's Optimus," said Red Alert. "He is hurt, and Megatron has the omega lock!"

"What?!" cried Hot Shot transforming. "Where is everyone else?!"

"They are hurt as well. They're all going to die if they don't get help right away!" said Red Alert.

"Then we have to go to their help!" said Hot Shot.

"We can't make a difference in that battle," said Red Alert.

"You can't, but I can," said Hot Shot turning to the sun.

"Hot Shot NO!" said Red Alert knowing what Hot Shot meant. "Optimus said not to use his power, and besides how are you going to get there. We have no portal to enter in and out of. We're stuck here!"

"Well, not exactly," said Hot Shot. "I remember Unicron could teleport, so if he could then so can I."

"No Hot Shot, don't!" said Red Alert.

Hot Shot's optics then turned red as he focused all his energy on getting to his comrades and, surely enough, he vanished in one instant of white light. Red Alert stood there speechless and in anger. He feared that one day Unicron would take over Hot Shot again . . . and very soon too.

* * *

Hot Shot was amazed at himself as he found himself in space next to the moon. He had not the time to perfect that power of his and yet it worked for him like he had. He gave a smile as he gazed at himself still in one peice, but when he saw a golden ship next to the moon and the autobots around it not moving his smile vanished. 

"No!" he gasped as he headed towards them.

He had come to Jetfire who was floating around in space and held him and said-

"Jetfire, Jetfire?!"

Jetfire then came online, but he was very weak. Even his words were weak.

"Ho-hot Shot, what are yew doin' 'ere?" he asked.

"To help you guys," said Hot Shot with a sad smile. "Now where's Optimus and the others?!"

Jetfire then weakly poined to the golden ship and so Hot Shot went to it. Hot Shot found a large hole in the side of the ship and so entered it. He looked around for the others, but he only found Optimus, and ontop of him was . . . Megatron.

"Optimus!" cried Hot Shot as he ran to him.

Megatron turned his head and saw a young bot run up to Optimus. As a matter of fact, it was the same bot who beat him in the race against Override.

"You!" growled Megatron seeing him.

He let Hot Shot come to Optimus and cry over his commander, but not for long.

"Optimus!" cried Hot Shot as he held his commander in his arms. "What did they do to you?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you autobrat!" said Megatron pointing his gun at Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot paid no attention to Megatron's gun. His optics were fixed on his dying commander.

"Hot Shot get out of here," said Optimus with the weakest voice Hot Shot had ever heard him use.

"I'm not going to leave you sir," said Hot Shot his optics filling with tears.

"Heh, you like to disobey my orders don't you?" Optimus softly chuckled as his golden optics dimmed.

"Don't worry Optimus I'll make them pay for what they did to you!" growled Hot Shot as his anger surged through him with a great shake.

Optimus then saw his son's optics turn red and he could feel the power coming from Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot no!!" he cried as Hot Shot placed him on his back.

"Ah, so now you have chosen to die," grinned Megatron as he pointed his gun at the standing blue mech. "Well good-bye to the autobots then."

He then shot a great plasma blast at Hot Shot, but it has hit an unseen barrier and vanished.

"What the?!!!" said Megatron in shock.

Hot Shot then turned to him with red flaring optics. He clenched his teeth as he gazed at the evil decepticon ruler. His anger had taken hold of him now and there was no turning back.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to them!!" growled Hot Shot as the floor beneath him began to break up.

He then shot energy blast and surge pulses at Megatron causing his to stagger a bit. Megatron looked at the young bot with confusion. He then asked-

"Where did you get all that power?!!"

"UNICRON!!" shouted Hot Shot as he created orange organic wires and shot them at the decepticon leader.

As Megatron was hit at every angle by the wires he remembered now. It was the same bot back in the energon battles that was possessed by that monster. It looked like he still was.

"Hot Shot stop!" cried Optimus trying to get up, but he was too weak.

Optimus then managed to use all his strength just to stand. He then slowly came to Hot Shot and said-

"Hot Shot stop this right now!!" he shouted. "This is an ORDER!!"

"No Optimus!" denied Hot Shot. "Megatron has been alive too long and it is about time for him to DIE!!!"

Hot Shot then created a long and large organic wire and pointed it straight to Megatron's spark. Hot Shot then said-

"It is time for his end of reign!"

He then shot the wire at Megatron, but his concentration was soon thrown off by Optimus punching him hard in the face and knocking him out. The wires then vanished and Megatron's evil life was sparred. Optimus then acted quickly and took the omega lock from the injured Megatron. He then pointed his gun at Megatron and said-

"Now get out of here less I decided NOT to spare YOUR life again!"

Megatron then gave a low growl and then ordered all the decepticons to retreat. He then left. Optimus then came and took Hot Shot in his arms. He then found the kids and Vector Prime and told them what had happened.

"At least we have to omega lock," sighed Vector Prime.

"Optimus I don't understand," started Coby. "Why didn't you just let Hot Shot kill Megatron. Won't that take away all your problems?"

"Yes and no," said Optimus as he gazed at the unconious Hot Shot in his arms. "He would have gotten rid of one problem yes, but then what would become of him? Would he turn back into Unicron and destroy all life as we know it? I could not let that happen Coby. I hope you understand me someday."

The kids still didn't quite understand Optimus, but were soon getting what he meant. Even though they hadn't seen the evil monster Unicron they knew that it was the greatest fear of all transformers. They had come back to the autobot base and there they repaired their injuries. Hot Shot had woken up with a spliting headache.

No one was around and so he decided to try and teleport back, but he couldn't.

"ERR, what's wrong with me?!" he cried as he laid back down on his bed.

He then remembered Optimus trying to tell him to stop, but he was so mad he denied every command he gave him.

"He's going to take me off the mission for sure!" cried Hot Shot placing his hands over his face. "Primus, I'm so stupid!!"

* * *

Optimus had called Red Alert and told him of all that had happened and how disappointed he was in him. 

"I'm sorry Optimus," said Red Alert. "I just couldn't control him."

"Well we're going to be arriving as soon as possible at the speed planet so we can get everything sorted out. Hot Shot will not be coming on any missions any more. He is too dangerous to everything, everyone, and himself. He needs to know that," sighed Optimus heavily.

"I understand sir," bowed Red Alert.

His gaze was then taken from the moniter to something beyond.

"What is it Red Alert?" asked Optimus.

"Hot Shot what are you doing here?!" Red Alert asked as Hot Shot walked by.

Hot Shot only said-

"To win the planet cup."

He then walked by and Optimus wasn't too happy.

"How did he?!!" started Otpimus, but Red Alert finished his question by giving the answer.

"He found out he could teleport like Unicron," sighed Red Alert. "That's how he got to where you were."

Optimus then shut off his comlink and turned to the rest of his men and said-

"Pack up autobots. We're heading for the speed planet."

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short, but the next one should be longer so yea, just tellin' ya:)**


	40. Hot Shot's Pride

Hot Shot had tried his best to race for the planet cup, but he did not race for the cup right now. He raced for nothing, for Ransack and Crumplezone had made a fake race just to lure him into a trap. They had also gotten a bot named Dirt Boss to help and get rid of Hot Shot. It was a dark day when they raced and Hot Shot pushed himself to near death just to win a fake race.

"Hot Shot you've got to stop this!" said Red Alert helping a downed and injured Hot Shot up. "You're going to kill yourself if you continue to do this!"

"Well then maybe Optimus won't be mad at me anymore!" said Hot Shot as he got up. "You don't understand Red Alert. I disobeyed Optimus' direct command and I have nothing to show for it!!"

He then turned and transformed and sped off.

"Hot Shot wait!!" cried Red Alert after him, but he was gone.

Red Alert then transformed and chased after him pleading with him to stop. Hot Shot wouldn't stop though. He'd rather die then have Optimus yell at him again. He knew that it was his own fault for Optimus being so hard on him.

He was reckless and immature. He was irresponsible and lacked the compacity to think of what to do before he did what he did. He was a failure to everything and everyone . . . and especially Optimus. He promised to try and be the son Optimus lost, but if his real son was alive right now Optimus would be the proudest father in the universe, for his real son would probably make him very proud . . . unlike himself.

As Hot Shot fought to stay on course with Dirt Boss, Ransack and Crumplezone stood on top a mountain to have a perfect shot at Hot Shot.

"Time to die blue boy," smiled Ransack as they aimed at Hot Shot.

They then fired at him causing him to go off course and transform. Hot Shot was tired of this and so decided to shoot them, but they had the high ground and he was wide open to any attack. He tried to find cover, but they had blasted rocks above him and caused an avalanche to fall right on him.

"OH NO!!" he cried as he looked up to see the rocks falling on him.

Hot Shot then dunked for cover as the rocks buried him alive. Ransack and Crumplezone then came to him and prepared to blast away at him.

"It's about time we get rid of the little pest!" chuckled Ransack as their guns heated to be fired.

Then there came a portal and out of it came two large bots, and, following, three others. The largest then came before them with his guns raised at them saying-

"Just who are you planning on getting rid of?"

"Uh . . . we gotta go!" they said as they sped off.

Optimus then turned to Landmine and said-

"Landmine get Hot Shot out of those rocks!"

"Yes sir!" said Landmine running off to dig Hot Shot out of the rocks.

Red Alert then came and transformed as he saw Optimus.

"Optimus!" said Red Alert surprised to see them their so soon.

"Red Alert I want to know everything that happened here!" said Optimus turning to him.

"I," started Red Alert.

Then Landmine came with Hot Shot on his shoulder. Landmine smiled and said-

"Look what I found under a rock."

"Hot Shot!" said Optimus looking at Hot Shot's poor condition.

"Please Optimus don't blame Red Alert . . . It was all . . . my fault," he said as his strength failed him and he fell to the ground.

"Hot Shot, HOT SHOT!!" cried Red Alert watching his friend fall, almost, lifeless.

They had then came to Breakdown and Clocker's home. Red Alert told them that they were friends ever since Hot Shot saved them from the decepticons, but Optimus was still not pleased. There they tried to help Hot Shot. Red Alert did all he could, but now Hot Shot had to rest and recover his strength.

"Will he be okay?" asked the children seeing Hot Shot through the monitors.

"He should be," sighed Red Alert. "It's now up to Hot Shot to finish his healing."

Optimus then looked at Red Alert with angry optics and said-

"Red Alert I want to know why Hot Shot was in that bad of condition he was and why _YOU_ let him get there!"

"I couldn't control him Optimus," said Red Alert. "He wouldn't listen to anyone!"

"That is no excuse!" said Optimus. "When he wakes up I will see what he has to say, but mark my words this will NOT happen again!"

"Yes sir," bowed Red Alert.

Hot Shot eventually woke up and when he did Optimus did not greet him lightly.

"Hot Shot explain to me why you disobeyed me?" asked Optimus crossing his arms.

"I . . . can't," bowed Hot Shot.

"Oh you can't . . . or you won't?" said Optimus. "I thought I told you to stay low and not to make contact with anyone!"

"But I had to!" said Hot Shot. "They would have died!"

"And what about the key?!" shouted Optimus. "I guess you find racing more important than cybertron right?!"

"NO!" said Hot Shot. "I had to race in order to win it!"

"Yea right," said Optimus. "You expect me to believe that?!"

"I don't expect you to believe anything Optimus . . . especially not me," said Hot Shot as he stood up and walked away.

Optimus then turned to Red Alert and said-

"You're both off the mission. When I get the key from the leader of this planet I want Hot Shot shipped back to earth!"

Optimus then walked off. Vector Prime had never seen Optimus like this before. He could tell that Optimus was worried about the young Hot Shot, but he didn't bother giving him a second chance to prove himself to him. Vector Prime believed Hot Shot was telling the truth about wining the key, and besides why would Hot Shot lie?

Optimus had come to the leader of the planet Override. He had tried to tell her about how important the key was, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to race and Optimus knew he wasn't fast enough for her and he knew that her mind was not going to be changed. There was nothing he could say or do to make her listen for she only wanted to race.

* * *

"Hot Shot, Hot Shot what's wrong?" asked Clocker as he came to Hot Shot who stood outside. 

"Everything," sighed Hot Shot as he bowed his head.

"Is it about Optimus?" asked Clocker.

"It always is," said Hot Shot turning his back to the young one. "He expects so much from me. I can never be that son he wanted."

"So is he your father?" asked Clocker.

"No," sighed Hot Shot turning back to Clocker. "My father left me a long time ago. It appears no one wants me around anymore."

"That's not true Hot Shot," said Clocker.

"Oh, but it is," said Hot Shot. "I tried to get the planet cup and help everyone out. If I could have done that then maybe I could have been . . . I thought I could be a HERO!!"

He then turned and punched the side of a cliff, but it still didn't help him. Clocker then straightened and proudly said-

"Well you're my hero Hot Shot."

Hot Shot then turned to the young bot who kindly smiled at him. Hot Shot then gave out a sigh and then smiled a bit and said-

"Thanks Clocker."

Optimus was not to far away from them as he heard this. He was going to teleport Hot Shot back to earth, but stopped as he saw Clocker spoke to him. He had forgotten how much other transformers looked up to Hot Shot. He had then remembered when Hot Shot was little . . . he used to be the same way.

**FLASHBACK**

"Daddy, daddy!" cried Hot Shot as he ran to Optimus in the middle of the night.

"What is it son?" asked Optimus as he got up from his bed and held his scared son.

"There are bad people in my dreams. Will you fight them off?" asked Hot Shot is baby blues staring at his father.

"Well why would I do that?" smiled Optimus knowing that this wasn't the first time his son had come to him from a nightmare.

"'Cause you're my hero daddy," said Hot Shot giving his father a tight hug.

Optimus gave a soft smile as he heard his son say this. He then held his son close to his chest and said-

"Thank-you son."

**END FLASHBACK**

Optimus had then realized how much his son was admired on that planet. Clocker and Breakdown admired him for saving them and Override admired him for his speed. He had forgotten how much other transformers loved him. Optimus had forgotten how much Hot Shot tried to make him love him.

He had tried to please him for so long and Optimus had no idea. All Hot Shot ever wanted from Optimus was for him just to say good job. How could Optimus have been blind to his own son?

_I should have known better_, thought Optimus as he left to go inside.

Later as Hot Shot went inside he knew it was time for him to be shipped to earth with all the other useless autobots.

"Hot Shot," said Optimus as he turned to him.

Hot Shot kept his gaze from Optimus. He didn't want him to be angered at him any more. Hot Shot did not say a word and Optimus caught this.

"Hot Shot?" he said trying to look at his optics.

Hot Shot just turned his head away from Optimus. He was mad at Optimus and at himself. Optimus then said-

"I spoke with Override and she said that she will not give us the key, but we have to win it . . . in a race . . . and there is only one who is even capable at competing with her."

Hot Shot had sat himself in a corner hoping everyone would stop looking at him, but then Optimus turned to him and said-

"Hot Shot."

Hot Shot then had no choice but to look at his commander. Optimus then said-

"You, Hot Shot, are the only one who could possibly match her speed."

"Me?" gasped Hot Shot seeing his commader lighten his anger at him.

"The fait of the universe rests on you winning that planet cup Hot Shot. Can we count on you soldier?" smiled Optimus seeing Hot Shot's smile widen.

"Yes sir!" smiled Hot Shot jumping to his feet. "Thank-you Optimus for giving me a second chance."

Optimus just smiled and nodded his head a bit. He then looked at Red Alert and said-

"Well what are you waiting for? let's get Hot Shot ready for that race."

* * *

Hot Shot raced in many races and had to save a number of lives 'cause of the high stakes. Breakdown gave up the race to help Hot Shot and Override would have been swiss cheese if Hot Shot didn't save her from a large bolder. She thanked him very greatly for that and admired him even more. No one would have ever done that for her. 

One of the races Hot Shot had come in second. Coby had snuck on the planet just to see Hot Shot race. None but the minicons knew he was there. All were glad to rute for Hot Shot.

"Go Hot Shot!" shouted Vector Prime as he past by.

Optimus gazed at Vector Prime in surprise. He had never seen him act like this before.

"I mean . . . he is doing well," said Vector Prime straightening. "What, I cannot rute for my own great great great grandchild?"

Optimus then turned more to Vector Prime looking at him with even more surprised optics.

"What, you think I couldn't tell?" smiled Vector Prime. "I had a child just like him and I acted the same way you did to him. Dartus, after all, was your decedant. You get alot of your characteristics from him."

Optimus just shook his head and smiled.

"So when were you planning on telling him?" asked Vector Prime.

"When he is ready to know," sighed Optimus. "And I think it will be very soon."

"I hope so," smiled Vector Prime gazing once again at the race.

"Me too," smiled Optimus. "I've been wanting to tell him ever sice the day I found out he was my lost son."

The races went on and Hot Shot was one of the chosen to be part of the last race. Coby had come to him and wanted to help him. Hot Shot had asked Optimus if Coby could help. Optimus wished for the humans to stay away from harm as possible, but he agreed that Coby could help Hot Shot win the race.

The last race course was intense. There was sharp turns and curves and wide loops. One thing happened where Hot Shot's engine began to fail him, but thanks to Coby it was fixed. It was then a neck-in-neck race between him and Override.

Hot Shot used his cyber key to go faster and at the last second he passed Override and beat her. She transformed and just gazed at him in awe.

"I . . . lost?" she said in disbelief.

Then, just as Hot Shot got the planet cup, the decepticons came and took it, but the autobots weren't going to give up without a fight. After a series of blasts and dodging Override managed to get the planet cup back. The decepticons knew they had lost and so they left. After that incident Hot Shot received the planet cup in the awarding ceramony.

He was so happy and Optimus was ever more proud of him.

"This is gonna go straight to his head," said the autobots with a few chuckles.

"You're probably right," smiled Optimus. "I just want him to enjoy this moment as long as he can."

"Yes, he deserves it," smiled Vector Prime. "He worked hard and long to perfect his racing skills."

Later, just before they were going to leave Override decided to join the autobots and travel with them. One reason was beacuse she'd have no one to race on the planet that would be a real challange, and the other was she liked the ways of the autobots and she liked a certain autobot as well. She immediately grew attached to one of the humans named Lori. They were like sisters and so they referred to each other as big sister and little sister.

Hot Shot thought this to be very strange, but Override and Lori paid no attention to that. They didn't care what other people said. They would be sisters even if it killed them. Override has, also, the honor of placing the key in the omega lock.

They now headed for the jungle planet where Megatron had won friendship with the leader of the planet. A dragon named Scourge.


	41. Starscream's Reign

Starscream laid outside under the stars where he and Alexis used to watch them go by. There he placed his young son on him and together they watch the shooting stars fly by. Sunraiser had gotten over his fears of the decepticons and now called Starscream daddy. Starscream loved his son ever more now as he knew that Sunraiser loved him too.

"You see that Sunraiser," smiled Starscream. "Look at all those shooting stars fly by like ancient ships."

"I see them daddy," smiled Sunraiser.

Starscream then let out a sad smile as his ruby optics gazed at the night sky. He then said-

"You know . . . I used to take your mother to this very spot and gaze at the stars . . . hm, even though we wouldn't gaze at the stars for very long."

He then let out a small chuckle. Sunraiser then came close to his father's face and Starscream then looked at Sunraiser's shimmering green optics that would shine teal like his mothers.

"You know . . . you have your mother's eyes," smiled Starscream remembering her soft, loving eyes staring at him.

"What was she like daddy?" he asked as he laid his head down on Starscream's neck.

Starscream remembered her and then said-

"She was . . . very beautiful . . . even though she was an alien I still loved her like she was one of us. She was very soft and loving . . . well at times. She would wait for me those nights when we saw each other. I remember one time I had come to her when it was near Sun up, and do you know what that day was Sunraiser?"

"What daddy?" smiled Sunraiser as he picked his head up to look into his father's optics.

"That was the day when she told me she was going to have you," smiled Starscream looking at his small son.

Sunraiser didn't say anything for a while, but then he looked up at the stars and asked-

"Daddy . . . did you and mommy want me?"

Starscream then sat up and held his son before him and said-

"Now what kind of a question is that? Of course we wanted you . . . we just weren't expecting you that's all."

"Do you love me?" asked Sunraiser gazing at Starscream with large cute optics.

"With all my spark, son," smiled Starscream as he took his son in his arms and stood up to walk around.

Starscream had walked around for a while when he came to a large tree that was even bigger than him. Sunraiser gazed at the tree in awe.

"That's a big tree daddy," he said.

"Yes it is isn't it?" smiled Starscream kissing his young child upon the head.

Sunraiser then saw and odd shaped stone at the bottom of the tree. Starscream then placed his son down and then Sunraiser asked-

"Daddy, what is that stone there for?"

"That is where I buried your mother Sunraiser," said Starscream with very sad optics. "I thought I'd never see this place again."

Sunraiser then noticed something on top the stone and found that it was a pendant of some sort. He picked it up and found that it missed a green stone that was once in it. He turned to Starscream and gave it to him asking-

"What's this?"

Starscream gazed at the pendant for a while as he remembered Alexis wearing it upon her smooth neck. It was the only thing that reminded her of him . . . till Sunraiser of course. Starscream then looked at his son and said-

"This was your mother's. She made it out of a rock I gave her when she was a child."

"So it's special huh?" said Sunraiser taking the pendant in his hands once again.

"Yes . . . yes it is," smiled Starscream.

Then Sunraiser did something that nearly made Starscream burst in tears. He came before Alexis' grave and there whispered to it saying-

"Me and daddy miss you mommy."

He then turned to Starscream and ran into his arms saying-

"Mommy says she misses us too."

"She-she does?" said Starscream trying to tough a smile out.

Sunraiser just shook his head and said-

"Uh-huh, she told me so."

Starscream then embraced his son in a tight hug and looked down on him and said-

"Would you like to see your mother?"

"How?" asked Sunraiser.

"Through my memories," said Starscream.

And so Starscream showed some of his memories in a seen hologram so that his son, Sunraiser, could see his mother.

**SEEN MEMORY HOLOGRAM**

"Ha, ha, Starscream stop it. You'll make him kick harder," smiled Alexis as she tried to get away from Starscream.

Starscream then grabbed her in a tight embrace and smiled and said-

"Tell him I can't stop. You're irresistible."

He then kissed her neck and this make her giggle and squeal. Starscream then smirked and said-

"Oh stop being so sensitive to me. I know you enjoy this."

"It's not me," she said breaking out in a loud laugh. "It's the baby!"

"Oh really?" smirked Starscream.

Starscream then placed both his hands on her belly and felt his child move around in her. Alexis then calmed down as Starscream felt her belly.

"I can't wait till he's born," smiled Starscream kissing her softly on the head.

Alexis then turned to Starscream and wrapped her arms around his neck and then smiled and said-

"Or she."

"Fine," gave Starscream as he smiled at her. "Or she."

They then shared a long kiss together.

**END SEEN MEMORY HOLOGRAM**

"Wow," gasped Sunraiser as Starscream came and picked him up. "Was that my mommy?"

"Yes she was," smiled Starscream as he walked over to an abandoned house.

"Where are we daddy?" asked Sunraiser as Starscream entered the empty house.

"This," he said entering the house. "Is where you were born, and where me and your mother spent most of our time together."

Again Sunraiser was in awe. He had never seen this place before in his life, but he remembered this place from his dreams. He, also, remembered his mother from his dreams. She would gently hold him with a very soft touch.

Starscream let Sunraiser run around the house and examine it. He smiled at seeing his son so happy. He wanted the best for him and he knew he could never have the best for him as long as Megatron ruled the deceptiocns. He knew that when Sunraiser was old enough Megatron would leave him out in the wilderness to fend for himself, and Starscream would rather die then see his father harm his son both physically and mentally.

_I must never let Megatron touch him_, thought Starscream as he watched his son joyfully look around the house were he was born. _I_ _must over throw his rule . . . but by doing that I'll need a decepticon army greater than anything on cybertron . . . but how will I get such an army?_

He then looked at his son run up to him and say-

"Daddy, when can we come back here?"

"After we find the rest of the planet keys okay?" smiled Starscream rubbing his young son's head.

"Okay," smiled Sunraiser with a wide childish smile.

_I will find a way_, thought Starscream again. _Not for me, but . . . for him_.

* * *

They fought hard togther, Optimus and Leobreaker. Their combined forces brought the jungle planet's leader, Scourge to his knees. 

"You win," sighed Scourge. "And to prove it take the planet cyber key."

"Thank-you Scourge," said Optimus. "You acted like a true honorable warrior."

"And you Optimus Prime," bowed Scourge.

Megatron did not like this. He did not like how Scorge just gave it freely away, but there was nothing he could do. The Autobots left and Leobreaker got the honors in putting the jungle planet key in the omega lock. Now they found that another key lay hidden on earth.

They had also found that there were two transformers named Smokscreen and Evac who had been the protectors of the humans from the decepticons that had made it to earth. They had befriended both of them, but the decepticons that Smokescreen had kept hidden Starscream had found and awaken them.

"Awake for your master!" he said as they all began to awaken.

Sunraiser did not like the dark figures that arose from the pods and so cowerd behind his father.

"Daddy I don't like it here," he whimpered.

Starscream then picked up his frightened son and smiled and said-

"Do not worry Sunraiser. They will not harm you as long as I control them."

But Sunraiser was still afraid. The autobots had come in to see the decepticons awaken, but they were too late to stop anything. Landmine had seen Sunraiser and so called out to him-

"Sunraiser!!"

Sunraiser knew that voice so he turned to see his beloved uncle Landmine.

"Uncle Landmine!!" he smiled.

Starscream then turned and, at that moment, shot at them. He then flew away and the decepticons followed.

"NO!" cried Landmine gazing up. "He got away again!"

Sunraiser just watched as uncle Landmine vanished in the distance. He wished he could be with him again. He then turned to face Starscream and asked him a simple question-

"Daddy, why can't I see uncle Landmine?"

"Because he's a bad bot," said Starscream keeping his gaze on the sky.

"I don't think so," said Sunraiser.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. You're just a child and don't know anything," said Starscream his voice a little higher than normal.

Sunraiser didn't say anything for a while, but then he said-

"Well I know that I love you."

Starscream had then realized he had just raised his voice to his only child. He had not thought about it, but what if he had hurt his child's feelings. He then stopped in mid air and looked at his son and said-

"Sunraiser, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but I really need to concentrate on getting rid of your grandfather."

"Why?" asked Sunraiser. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He gave life to me," whispered Starscream as he flew off again.

* * *

Starscream had betrayed Megatron and taken control of all the decepticon army. Only a few lay loyal to Megatron now. The decepticons were everywhere all over earth and it was up to the autobots to find them all and make sure they didn't mess with the humans. Some of the decepticons were more dangerous than another and one of the decepticons was very . . . deceptive. 

Jetfire flew over the ocean when he spotted a small ship with a rocket pack on it.

"Well that ain't right," he said to himself. "Better go in for a better look."

The small decepticon drove over the ocean when something blocked her sun.

"Hey, who blocked my sun?!" she shouted in a rude tone of voice.

"You must be one of those monste's Starscream released," said Jetfire looking at her.

"Monster?!" she growled as she pointed her rockets at him. "I'll show you who's the monster!!"

"No wait!" started Jetfire. "I didn't mean it!"

But it was too late she shot him down and he landed in the water. He transformed and watched her dive away over the ocean.

"She really is a monste'," he sighed.

He then looked closely at her, he recongized her, and then said-

"Wait a minute . . . Thunderblast?!"

She had stopped as she heard that name. She then turned and transformed and jumped on a large rock that stuck out of the ocean. When Jetfire had taken off in the air again she saw him clearly and said-

"Jetfire?"

"What are you doing here?!!" he shouted in anger. "I guess cybertron wasn't good enough for ya."

"Well I was a girl who wanted to travel," she said placeing her arms on her hips. "Oh, and by the way how's Jetty doing?"

"His NAME is JETSTREAM!!" shouted Jetfire. "You should now _YOU'RE_ his MOTHER!"

"Yea, and I can call him Jetty if I want to!" she snipped. "If I_ AM_ his mother after all."

"Oh, you're his mother alright," sighed Jetfire. "YOU made sure of that, and why did you leave us when he was born? Why didn't you just stick around and be a good mother and wife? After all YOU were the one who married me!"

"Well . . . that was just cause my girlfriends dared me to . . . and besides," she grinned devilishly. "They said autobots were good in . . ."

"Alright, Alright!!" said Jetfire stopping her. "Well anyways I'm, kind of, glad you're here. I want you to sign the divorce papers."

"What, now?!" she said. "Oh Jetfire, you have got to be kinding me!"

She then let out a little laugh, but saw that Jetfire was, strangly, serious.

"You're serious aren't you?" she said straightening.

Jetfire just stiffly shook his head. He then showed her the papers.

"There you have Thunderblast. Sign the papers so I can _FINALLY_ be FREE!" he said.

She took the papers and looked them through. She then let out a cuple of giggles and said-

"Wow, you signed this 3,000 years ago! . . . hey isn't that the day . . ."

"Jetstream was born and you left us," shook Jetfire as he crossed his arms. "I tried to find you, but here you are now so . . . SIGN THE PAPERS!!!"

"No," she said tossing them away. "You're not the boss of me."

"The papers!!" cried Jetfire trying to recover them, but they were lost to the sea. "OOOHHH, THUNDERBLAST!!"

He then charged her, but she held her ground. He stopped right in front of her ready to knock her into the next galaxy. She just smiled at him and said-

"I love it when you get angry, and that new accent of yours if very . . .manly"

She then began to scare Jetfire so he slowly began to back up.

"What, you don't want to play decepticon and autobot again?" she grinned. "As I recall that's how Jetstream came to be. Do you remember playing that, hm Jetfire? As a matter of fact do you remember when we first met?"

"Not really," corrected Jetfire. "As I recall I was a little OUT-OF-IT!!"

**FLASHBACK**

Jetfire was at the Maccadams bar one night and he had been there for a very long time. The night was still young though and the drinks kept coming. He played games and drank drinks till he could barely tell one bot from the other. The bar that he was at was very close to the decepticon border so many tough, or crazy autobots went there.

Well when Jetfire was there some decepticon femmes came in and chased every one off except one drunk autobot by the name of Jetfire.

"Oh Thunderblast look," said one of her friends. "An autobot's still here."

"Oh really," Thunderblast said as she turned to look at him.

All six of them came and surrounded the drunk Jetfire. They then pointed their guns at him and threatened him to leave.

"Hey, beat it auto!!" they shouted.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he played as his drunkeness showed.

They looked at each other as they saw him make a fool out of himself. They then smiled as they knew they could have some _fun_ with this one.

"Leave it to me girls," Thunderblast smiled as she came to the tall autobot. "Hey . . . buy me and my girls some drinks."

"Bartender!" he shouted pointing the other way. "Get these pretty ladies some drinks!"

They got their drinks and they made sure he stayed drunk. Thunderblast was with him most of the time, but when she wasn't she talked to her girlfriends.

"I don't know . . . he's kind of cute," smiled Thunderblast as she watched him jump off a table and crash into some chairs.

"Yea, well he lacks brains," said another girlfriend of hers. "Hey, kind of like you. Why don't you marry him?"

Thunderblast gasped in disgust, but later looked back at the kind of cute Jetfire and said-

"Well . . . maybe."

"Hey I hear autobots are good in . . ." started one of her girlfriends, but was cut off by Jetfire blurting out FIRE! out of randomness.

"Really?" smiled Thunderblast smiling devilishly. "They also say it depends how good a kisser they are."

She then turned and came to Jetfire and commanded him to open his faceplate. He did and just as he did she kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was long and a bit slopish 'cause of Jetfire, but no less it was good. Thunderblast then ended the kiss and let Jetfire fall to the ground almost unconcious.

"Yea, he's good," she smiled.

"Well go ahead," they smiled edging her on. "I dare ya!"

"How much you willing to bet he says 'I do'?" smiled Thunderblast.

"1,000," they smiled.

"Deal," said Thunderblast shaking her preppy hips. "But 2,000 if I get pregnant."

And so they went next door to a small chaple where they were instantly married and the very next day when Jetfire woke up he woke up with a spliting headache.

"Oh, my motherboard. I must of had too much to drink," he said siting up.

Then something happened that he didn't exspect. A femme came in like she owned the place and he saw her sign . . . she was a decepticon.

"Well guess what huney," she said walking in. "I'm pregnant and those friends of mine owe me 2,000 big ones!"

"What?!" said Jetfire confused.

He then got up and said-

"Look I don't know what you're talking about but . . ."

"Well of course you probably don't remember. After all you were drunk beyond belief. You and me are married _REMEMBER_?"

"No," said Jetfire not remembering. "NO!!"

He then tired to get her out of his house by pointing his gun at her.

"Oh, are we gonna play decepticon and autobot again? okay," she said as she took her blaster out and shot him in the thigh.

"AHH, what's wrong with you?!!" he cried falling down.

"Whoops, I might have aimed a little too high," she smiled.

"Ya think?!!" cried Jetfire.

"Well anyways," she said coming to him and nearly crawling all over him, but she then stopped and said. "Oh wait I can't I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!!" he shouted. "With my child?!!"

"Oh yea, it's yours," said Thunderblast.

And so after finding out what had happened that last night. Jetfire had no choice but to stay with her till the baby was born. Thunderblast had wanted a daughter and so she bought all girly things, but Jetfire tried to warn her it might be a boy. She didn't care though.

When she gave birth to her son Jetstream, as the doctors turned to see how she was, she had vanished and was seen no more.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yea, poor Jetstream wore mostly girl clothes cause of you," mumbled Jetfire as he crossed his arms.

"So I take it you won't have me back right?" said Thunderblast rocking a bit.

"Uh . . . NO!!" said Jetfire plainly.

"FINE!" she said as she transformed and drove off.

"Wait Thunderblast you still haven't signed . . . the . . . papers," sighed Jetfire seeing she was gone.

He knew he'd see her again, but it would be all too soon.

* * *

As Starscream flew to the volcano where he hid out someone watched him. Someone who always loved deceiving people. Someone who, mysteriously, surived the destruction of Unicron. Someone by the name of Sideways. 

He knew Starscream would be easy to control, for he knew his greatest weakness . . . his son.

Starscream had put Sunraiser down and then came to see how to get the power of the omega lock, which he stole, to work. Sunraiser didn't much like living in that inferno, but he was just glad to be near his dad. At times he would entertain himself by throwing rocks into the molten lava, but at other times he would just sit on the edge next to the lava and kick at it. He would get very bored easily.

He gave out a loud sigh and looked over at his dad who was either looking at how to figure out the omega lock or he would be advising his new army on what and where to go.

"Just make sure Megatron and his men don't come anywhere near this place . . . or the autobots," said Starscream as his men left.

"Yes sir," they bowed as they left.

Sunraiser just gave out another bored, loud sigh and then got up and walked around. He didn't go far just far enough where a couple of rocks blocked him from the sight of his father. There he decided to climb the rocks, but as he got to the top of one he met a transformer he hadn't seen before.

"Oh hello, are you new here?" Sunraiser asked.

"Not exactly," smiled Sideways as he knelt down to the small child. "I'm Sideways, what's your name?"

"I'm Sunraiser," smiled Sunraiser. "My daddy's just over there if you want to talk to him."

"Actually, I want to talk to you," said Sideways. "It's kind of stuffy in here do you want to go outside for a while?"

"Well I don't know," said Sunraiser his mood dampening. "My daddy doesn't like it when I leave without him."

"Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him," smiled Sideways evily.

Starscream was done telling his men what to do and so he decided to check up on his son. He walked over to where he last saw him, but found he wasn't there.

"Sunraiser, Sunraiser?" he said looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "SUNRAISER?!!!"

He then jumped into the air and came out of the volcano and searched for him.

"SUNRAISER, SUNRAISER WERE ARE YOU?!!!!!" he cried out for his lost son.

He then looked and saw from a distance his son, and he was with another transformer.

"Sunraiser!!" he called as he flew to him.

"Daddy!" smiled Sunraiser as he saw his father approach them.

Starscream drew his blades and readied to fight back his child from the jet transformer that stood by his son. The jet transformer let out a little chuckle and said-

"It's been long Starscream."

"Who are you?!" growled Starscream with his defenses still raised.

"Why, don't you remember me Starscream?" smiled the bot. "It's me . . . Sideways."

"WHAT?!" shouted Starscream remembering him from the Unicron battles. "I thought you were . . ."

"Dead?" finished Sideways. "Well I was, but decided to come back to life to check up on my favorite decepticons and autobots."

"That is not your true nature," growled Starscream. "Now why did you take my son from me?!"

"Just showing you how easy it is for him to get taken," said Sideways giving Sunraiser back. "Your secruity stinks around your son . . . anyone could come in and take him with out you knowing . . . just like I did."

"Just what are you implying Sideways?" asked Starscream holding his son close to him.

"That your father, if he wanted to, could take that child of yours just like that right under your nose," he said. "If I were you I'd have my men all over this planet to make sure Megatron his nowhere near this planet, or your son."

Starscream thought for a moment about this then he looked at his innocent child who starred at him with soft green optics. He then looked at Sideways who he knew lied through his teeth all the time, but this time he knew that Sideways spoke the truth. He never wants Megatron to come anywhere near them, but if what Sideways said is true then he wouldn't know it if Megatron did decided to take his child. He then straightened and gazed hard at Sidways and said-

"Get away from us, and never come back."

Starscream then turned and left but Sideways knew that Starscream was going to set his decepticons throughout the world and make sure no autobots or decepticons stepped foot on the planet.

The autobots watched as Starscream ordered his army to invade the earth and cause war on the humans. They had to stop this and so decided to fight with Starscream so he would stop, but he would never stop. The humans had mistaken the autobots for the evil ones as well and so hit them both. Hot Shot had almost hit one of the humans, but Optimus had told them, at all costs, not to hit the humans.

As the autobots fought with Starscream and his army Landmine had found Sunraiser.

"Sunraiser?!" he said as he came and took him in his arms.

Sunraiser was caught offguard as a transformer came up behind him and embraced him in a tight embrace. When he turned to see who it was he saw the familiar face of his uncle Landmine.

"Uncle Landmine!!!" he grined from audio receiver to audio receiver. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well here I am kid," smiled Landmine as he kissed the child's head. "And I ain't eve' gonna let Starscream take you again."

"But he's my daddy," said Sunraiser gazing into Landmine's optics.

"I know that Sunraise' , but he ain't all in his right mind ever since he killed your moth . . ." he paused as he knew that Sunraiser now knew who his mother was.

"He what?" asked Sunraiser beginning to shake.

for a 20 year old Sunraiser was smarter than any normal sparkling. He was pretty much like a 7,000 year old at times, but at other times he acted like a normal 2,000 year old.

"But he said that she just die," said Sunraiser, his optics tearing up.

"Sunraiser look," sighed Landmine, but then there came a familiar voice that rang over the battling.

Starscream was too busy fighting with two autobots at a time to notice that Megatron and his decepticons had come. Optimus saw him, but Megatron was not fighting like normal. He just looked around at all the chaos. He wondered how Starscream could control such an army.

Megatron looked around and then saw who Landmine had.

"Sunraiser," he whispered as he came to the unbeknowest Landmine.

Optimus saw this and tried to warn him, but Starscream attacked him and he couldn't.

"Grandfather?" said Sunraiser looking behind Landmine.

"Grandfather?" said Landmine confused as he turned around to see Megatron standing before him.

Megatron then took a fist to Landmine's mouth and tossed him off the decepticon blimp. Sunraiser had fallen out of his grasp and so fell into Megatron's.

"LANDMINE!!!" Sunraiser cried as he watched his beloved uncle Landmine fall to the ground.

"Good ridence," spat Megatron gazing off the blimp.

Landmine was then caught by Jetfire who was nearly attacked by more decepticons.

"Primus Landmine, what'd ya eat?!!" gasped Jetfire trying to lift him up.

"Just don't let go Jets!" said Landmine gazing down at the long drop.

Megatron gazed at his grandchild now in his grasp and grinned.

"Grandfather, I want down," said Sunraiser getting scared.

"Hm, hm . . . no," smiled Megatron.

Optimus had hit Starscream hard and made him slide back on his back. When he was about to get up he turned and saw Megatron holding _HIS_ son. His fears had come to life. Megatron would take his baby away from him.

"NO!" he gasped seeing this. "SUNRAISER!!!!"

Megatron looked at Starscream with a great frown. He then said-

"If you won't serve me then, perhaps, he will."

Megatron then retreated with his men and left the autobots to battle Starscream and his army alone. Starscream then got up in anger and then cried out-

"RETREAT!!!"

He and his army then left and the autobots went back to their base hoping the humans would forget trying to find them, but they would never forget the transformers and would, now, never give up looking for the aliens. Starscream had went back to the volcano and there wallowed in pity.

"HE STOLE HIM FROM ME!!!" he cried stricking the ground. "HE WILL PAY!!"

Sideways heard his mad cries and knew everything was going according to plan.

"Now to check up on Unicron," he grinned as he flew off.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well I don't know about you but if you listen to the song girlfriend by Avril you'll find out how much it reminds me of Thunderblast. So that is my inspiration song for her and all :) Next chapter should come soon.**


	42. Rebirthing

Megatron thought of many things as he sat on his throne with his sleeping grandson in his arms. He was not happy that Starscream, his own child, had betrayed him and that he took the omega lock and keys with him. He had betrayed Megatron one too many times. As he looked at his sleeping grandson he wondered if he'd do the same thing and could he take a chance in letting him do the same thing?

No, he was his grandchild. His own metal and circuitry, but then again . . . so was Starscream. As he thought to himself Thundercracker had come in and told him a report on the autobots and Starscream.

"SHHH! can't you tell my grandchild's sleeping?!" said Megatron in a harsh whisper, but not harsh enough to wake Sunraiser.

"Oh, sorry," bowed Thundercracker. "But when we gonna get the omega lock back from Starscream?"

"Soon," said Megatron his mind thinking of many things. "Soon."

* * *

The autobots had tried to figure out a way to get past Starscream's barrier, but so far they didn't know how to. Optimus came to the control room and asked for a status update. 

"Well Scattershot, anything new?"

"Well we know where Starscream is but we can't get to him with out being fried," said Scattershot showing the barrier.

"Perhaps our combined strength can break the barrier," suggested Vector Prime.

"Perhaps," said Optimus. "But at what cost? We need to find out how strong a barrier it is first and then go from there."

"I'm on it sir," said Scattershot getting back to work.

In the distance Optimus heard the sound of Hot Shot's voice say-

"Hey Override wanna race?"

He then looked and saw Hot Shot and Override talking to one another.

"Sure, where at?" asked Override.

"There's this one place by Lori's house . . ." started Hot Shot, but was cut off by Optimus coming and speaking to them.

"You cannot leave this base, any of you. The human government might still be looking for us and so I want no one to travel out less I say it it okay," said Optimus with his hands behind his back.

"Aww, no fair!" said Hot Shot crossing his arms.

"Hhh, Hot Shot you have to understand the human way," sighed Optimus. "When they see a threat to their planet they never stop looking for it."

"Yea, it's still not fair," said Hot Shot.

Override began to laugh a little at the sight of Hot Shot acting like a little sparkling. Optimus then looked at Hot Shot again and asked him-

"Hot Shot how old are you?"

"20,030 years, why?" asked Hot Shot.

"Please start acting like one," sighed Optimus as he walked off.

Override couldn't hold her laugh back any longer. She let out a laugh that only angered Hot Shot.

"What?!" growled Hot Shot.

"I'm sorry!!" she laughed trying to hold her giggles back.

"Then stop laughing!" said Hot Shot.

When she continued to laugh he left her to her giggles. The days past and Scattershot had found the barrier readings. Optimus and Vector Prime studied the readings and found that they could possibly make a portal through the barrier.

"Are you going to try Optimus sir?" asked Red Alert.

"By the Allspark of Primus we are!" said Optimus. "Who knows how far that black hole has gotten now."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" smiled Hot Shot. "Let's go!"

* * *

Megatron had found that the autobots were going to try and penetrate the barrier and Megatron wanted to get in. So he rounded his decepticons up and decided to go after the autobots. He left Crumplezone and Ransack behind to watch his grandson Sunraiser. 

"Grandfather where are you going?" he asked as he watched Megatron leave with Scourge.

"I'm going to take care of some business," said Megatron giving a quick kiss to his grandson. "Now you promise to be good Sunraiser?"

"I promise grandfather," smiled Sunraiser as he ran and gave Megatron a tight hug on his legs.

This gave Megatron a small smile. Scourge was annoyed by it and so said-

"Wait till they grow up."

"Do you have any children Scourge?" asked Megatron.

"No, but I knew plenty of people who regret having them," said Scourge.

"Yes," whispered Megatron reflecting on Starscream.

He then let go of Sunraiser and left with Scourge.

* * *

The autobots had readings of the decepticons coming and so prepared for battle. 

"No matter what men," said Optimus. "Don't let the decepticons get through."

"YES SIR!" they said.

Megatron and Scourge came and attacked the autobots. They were more than enough of a match for the rest of the autobots as Optimus and Vector Prime tried to open the barrier. Landmine was flung back into Jetfire as they attempted to hold down the jungle planet leader. Smokescreen and Override tried to help out by spinning around Scourge, but he kept his ground.

Megatron had seen the Primes and so were headed towards them, but Red Alert and Scattershot blocked his way.

"Get out of my way and your pathetic lives will be spared," said Megatron getting angry.

"Sorry pal, but we have strick orders," said Scattershot.

Megatron then attacked them and was getting quite annoyed by them not dying. Then when he had them down Hot Shot had come to their aid.

"You need some help?" smiled Hot Shot as he came to help them.

"Sure thing," smiled Scattershot.

And so Megatron got more annoyed by not being able to kill Unicron's spark holder.

"Why won't you just DIE?!!!" he growled looking at Hot Shot.

"I guess Primus is just looking out for me," smiled Hot Shot.

"You mean Unicron!" spat Megatron disgusted.

His anger got so high that a new cyber key came to him and gave him more power. He received a new weapon as well. He smiled as he gazed at his powerful gun. He then looked at Hot Shot and pointed his gun at him.

"I think it is about time you die Unicron!" Megatron growled.

Hot Shot froze in spot as Megatron pointed his gun at him. There was nowhere to run now. Scattershot and Red Alert then came and stood before Hot Shot.

"If your going to kill him then your going to have to kill us too," said Red Alert raising his head high.

"Uh, yea!" said Scattershot.

Megatron then gave an evil smile and said-

"Hm, it will be my pleasure."

He then let his ammunition loose on the bots and shot them. They had used their bodies as a shield to protect Hot Shot, but as they fell Megatron reloaded and was ready for Hot Shot.

"NOOO!" cried Hot Shot seeing his friends fall because of him.

Hot Shot's anger was rising and at that the ground shook a little.

"What now?" smiled Megatron as he looked at the enraged Hot Shot. "You going to let your power loose again Unicron?"

"I am NOT Unicron!!" cried Hot Shot through his teeth as he tried to control his anger.

"Yes you are!" said Megatron. "You wield his spark and so YOU . . . ARE . . . UNICRON!"

"NO!" said Hot Shot.

Megatron then pointed his gun at him and smiled and said-

"It is about time you die."

Hot Shot's optics widened as Megatron pulled the trigger and instead of a round of shots there was a large blast that shook the ground and Optimus' spark. Optimus heard the sound of the blast and as he turned he turned in time to see his son fall down to the ground. It was as if the world went still as Hot Shot's life passed before Optimus' eyes.

"NO!" he gasped. "NOOO!"

Megatron smiled and turned to see a shocked beyond belief Optimus Prime standing there looking at the three autobot bodies.

"My men!" he gasped gazing at them.

He then looked at Megatron with angry optics and shouted out in anger-

"MEGATRON!!!!"

All stopped as a matter of fact to see what Megatron had done.

"Oh sweet Primus!" gasped Jetfire.

"Hot Shot!!!" gasped Override as she drove up and transformed to see this site.

"Hot Shot, Scattershot . . . my men . . . HOT SHOT!!!" cried Optimus seeing them.

His anger then could not be controlled any more and so he let it loose. Vector Prime had never seen him so mad and either have the others.

"Jetfire get them out of here!!" Optimus commanded.

"Y-yes sir," said Jetfire as he got their bodies.

They got them out of the battle, but they could not repair them for Red Alert was also hurt. They still lived, but barely. Now at this time the autobots were friends with the humans of the world and so the army helped them hold Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot. Coby, Lori, and Bud tried to help and fix them, but with out Red Alert they were not going to make it.

"Maybe if we can fix Red Alert then he could fix Hot Shot and Scattershot," suggested Bud.

Red Alert heard this and so let out a weak sad chuckle and said-

"Nice try kids, but it's too late for that."

No! we have to try!" said Lori shaking her head.

Override and Smokescreen were with them as they attempted to fix them. Lori looked at Override and asked-

"Do you know how to fix them big sister?"

Override just bowed her head in sadness and sighed a sad sigh as she said-

"No, I'm sorry. All I know how to do is race."

Hot Shot heard this and gave a small weak smile as he tried to laugh a bit. He then said-

"Hm, that sounds like someone I once knew."

Override then came and knelt beside Hot Shot and took his hand in hers and said-

"Don't talk like that Hot Shot. You know I still want that race."

"And I wish I could give it to you," He weakly said. "But I'm afraid Megatron took that chance away from me."

_/I lie here paralytic inside this soul/_

"Hot Shot," started Override.

"You know it's true," he coughed. "It's all my fault Red Alert and Scattershot are with me. They tried to protect me when they should have just let me die."

"That's enough Hot Shot!!" said Override getting angry that Hot Shot had no hope.

_/Screaming for you till my throat is numb/_

"If any one deserves to die it's me," said Hot Shot gazing into the blue skies above.

"Hey don't say that buddy," said Scattershot gazing at Hot Shot. "We're all in this together remember?"

"You should have just stayed back when Megatron was going to shoot me," said Hot Shot. "If you had you would have gotten rid of a big problem."

"Hot Shot you're no problem," said Override.

"Yes I am!" he said his body beginning to ache again. "If I die then at least Unicron will die too."

_/I wanna break out/_

"Hot Shot stop this!" said Override. "You can't give up Hot Shot."

_/I need a way out/_

Hot Shot then turned his head to Override and then said-

"I don't want to I truly do, but . . . if I do then everyone won't have to worry about me turning into the most evil force in the universe again."

_/I don't believe that it's gotta be this way/_

"Hot Shot, I forbid you to give up!" said Override standing back up and straightening.

Hot Shot just gave a weak smile. Override feared that Hot Shot was just going to give up. She didn't want him to give up on life when he had so much to live for. Bud then looked at Hot Shot and decided whether he should ask him that question or not, but he decided he wanted to and so he did.

"Hey Hot Shot can't you use your powers to heal everyone?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Hot Shot. "But If I can I won't. I'm not going to disobey Optimus no matter what."

"Not even to save your friends lives?" asked Bud.

Hot Shot then thought for a moment about that but Red Alert shot back and said-

"That's alright Bud. We'd rather die then see Hot Shot use those dreaded powers of his again."

"Yea, if it's to stop Unicron from taking over again then I'd be honored to die," said Scattershot.

"OOHH, why are all you guys the same!!" grumped Bud. "If there's a chance to save you guys' lives then you'd rather die?!!! I just don't understand you guys at times."

"So what do we do now . . . wait for you men to die?" asked Override placing her hands on her hips.

_/The worst is the waiting/_

None said a word. They just laid there and waited for death.

_/In this womb I'm suffocating/_

_/Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen/_

* * *

Optimus had combined with Leobreaker so they could kill Megatron faster, but he was in a rage so fierce that it forced Megatron back a bit. Even he had never seen Optimus this mad. It appears he found Optimus' weak spot . . . his men. Vector Prime was near the enraged Optimus and knew that if he continued this madness he'd be lost in it forever. 

"Optimus you have to cease your anger!" said Vector Prime trying to calm him down.

"NO! it is the only way I can be strong enough to KILL Megatron!!" he growled.

"Optimus, Vecte' is right," said Jetfire.

"NO!!" cried Optimus turning to his men. "He almost killed MY SON!! what can you say to that?!!"

"Well my children were killed by decepticons as well," said Vector Prime.

_/I'll take you in/_

"Yes, but you didn't lose them all!" said Optimus.

"Well I thought I had!" said Vector Prime. "Now you have to stop this rage now!"

_/I've died/_

Optimus looked at his men for a moment and then turned back to Megatron's direction and said-

"But I still haven't told Hot Shot I'm his real father!!"

_/Rebirthing now!/_

Optimus then jumped high in the air and landed in front of Megatron and Scourge.

_/I wanna live for love I wanna live for you and me!/_

"Oh look Scourge," grinned Megatron. "It's an angered Optimus Prime. How long do you say it will take to bring him down."

_/Breathe for the first time now/_

"Not long at all," smiled Scourge as he jumped at Optimus.

_/I come alive some how/_

_/Rebirthing now!/_

_/I wanna live my life wanna give you everything/_

Optimus then grabbed Scourge by the neck and began to crush everything in his throat. Scourge couldn't move. He was stuck in Optimus' death grip. Megatron then took his new gun and let loose his fire on Optimus. Optimus let go of Scourge to guard himself, but he was shot all over his body.

"Heh, heh, die Optimus DIE!!" laughed Megatron letting loose all his fire power.

_/Breathe for the first time now/_

Scourge then transformed into his dragon mode and blew his hot fire upon Optimus. This caused Leobreaker to fall off of Optimus for the heat was so intense.

"Optimus get out of there!" he cried through the flames.

Optimus stood his ground though no matter how hot it was. Vector Prime and the others came to see their leader being murdered by Megatron and Scourge.

"Optimus get out!!" cried vector Prime.

But Optimus could hear no one. He was deaf to the world. It was as if the whole world went silent as his rage lessoned as he thought of his son. There were so many times when he could have told him . . . so many times when he should have told him and now he'd never get to tell his only son who he was to him.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" cried Optimus in anger, but more in sadness.

"Yes, that's right. Just die!!" hissed Megatron.

_/I come alive somehow/_

* * *

"Do you . . . think it will hurt?" asked Scattershot. 

"What?" asked Coby.

"Death," said Scattershot.

_/I lie here in this cocoon/_

"Oh . . . I don't know how a transformer dies so I wouldn't know," sadened Coby that they were still thinking about death.

"No," smiled Hot Shot. "It won't."

"How do you know Hot Shot?" asked the kids.

"Cause my spark left my body once. That is the death of a transformer," said Hot Shot. "It's very quiet, and . . . peaceful all at once."

_/Shedding my skin 'cause I'm ready to/_

"Good," smiled Scattershot.

"Guys stop thinking like that!!" cried Lori her eyes watering.

"Please," gasped Override lightly her optics also watering.

Hot Shot then looked at the tearing Override and said-

"Do you think I should give up on this life?"

_/I wanna break out/_

"Never," she cried shaking her head.

"Then I'll NEVER . . . give . . . up," smiled Hot Shot softly.

_/I found a way out/_

"I'll NEVER give up either," shook Red Alert.

"And I'll NEVER give up too," said Scattershot. "No matter what guys?"

_/I don't believe that it's gotta be this way/_

"No matter what!" smiled Hot Shot and Red Alert.

* * *

While Optimus was caught in the flames of Scourge and gun fire of Megatron his voice was light, but it cried out loud to Primus- 

_/The worst is the waiting/_

"Primus save them!!"

_/In this womb I'm soffocating/_

* * *

Primus heard all their cries and he had never seen such sadness before umong the autobots. Their aching cries for the three bots lives came in as clear as the sun in the sky to him and he decided to answer their cries, but in order to do that he needed the help of the omega lock.

* * *

The omega lock had then shot up some kind of force that shot up to cybertron. Starscream had no idea what was going on. 

"What's happening?!!"

Sideways was near and so had seen it to.

"By Unicron what is going on?!" he gasped.

* * *

Sunraiser was playing with a couple of toys when he saw the magnificent light shoot up to cybertron. He was amazed by it's brilliance. 

"Hey, what's that?!" said Ransack as he and Crumplezone turned their attention to it.

While they were gazing at the light Sunraiser saw were it shot from and knew that his father would be there. It would be a long shot, but he wanted to try. He took off running to the source while all at the same time trying to fly.

* * *

The light made it to cybertron's core which then shot back even greater to earth and came upon the three, nearly dead, autobots. It was so bright that the humans had to cover their eyes for fear of going blind. The blast had also knocked them back a bit for it was pure force. 

_/Feel your presance filling up my lungs with oxygen/_

"What's going on?!!!" cried Coby holding on to Lori.

_/I'll take you in/_

"I don't know!!!" cried Lori.

_/I've died/_

Their spark beats were off the charts that it had broken all the instruments attached to them. They had gotten such a power surge that it nearly overloaded them. It was so powerful that it destroyed their bodies and they had found new stronger ones.

_/Rebirthing now!/_

_/I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me/_

_/Breathing for the first time now/_

When the light had faded the humans looked at the new and improved cybertron defense team.

_/I come alive some how/_

"Wow," gasped Bud as they gazed at them. "You look so . . ."

"So what Bud?" asked Hot Shot looking at his built new body.

"AWESOME!!!!" he jumped.

Override and Smokescreen were speechless as they gazed at the new and improved transformers.

"What do you think Override?" smiled Hot Shot turning a bit.

"All I have to say," she smiled. "Is can you race in that?"

Hot Shot let out a joyfull laugh. A laugh that he wasn't able to do a moment ago.

"Hot Shot should we go back for the others?" asked Red Alert.

"Yea, how 'bout it boss?" asked Scattershot.

"Whoa, wait guys," said Hot Shot. "Why am I the leader of this team?"

"'Cause it was you who told us to never give up," smiled Scattershot.

"Thanks guys," smiled Hot Shot.

He then turned to the sky and said-

"Okay men we're going back to help out the others."

"But how?" asked Jolt. "I can't teleport something as big as you."

"Oh . . . but I can," smirked Hot Shot looking at Red Alert.

* * *

Optimus fell to his knees as the fire and ammunition got to him. He wanted revenge, but now he couldn't for he was too weak. He just hoped when he was gone that another would get revenge for him. The other autobots were going to attack Megatron and Scourge, but Megatron drew another gun and began to shoot them as well. 

_/Tell me when I'm gonna live again/_

"What'll we do?!!" cried Jetfire. "Optimus has about had it!"

_/Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in/_

"There has to be something we can do!" said Vector Prime trying to think of something.

_/Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside/_

But then the sky opened and there came new transformers to their aide.

"What the . . . who are they?!" gasped Landmine.

Then a familiar voice rang from one of them-

"Did you miss us? I know you did!"

All then knew who they were.

"TRANSFORM!!" they cried as they transformed to reveal to everyone who they were.

_/Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive!/_

"It's Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot!!" the autobots gasped.

"You got that right!" smiled Scattershot.

They then activated their cyber keys and blew Scourge and Megatron away.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" cried Megatron seeing all of them alive and as healthy as ever.

"You can't get rid of us that easy Megatron!" pointed Hot Shot.

Hot Shot then smiled and looked at Red Alert. He bowed and said-

"After you Red Alert."

"Don't mind if I do," smiled Red Alert as he stepped forward.

"What now?!" asked Scourge looking at Red Alert activate his cyber key and his large gun come to life.

"Say 'ello to my li'le friend!" smiled Red Alert as he shot his gun at them.

_/Rebirthing now!/_

_/I wanna live my life wanna give you everything/_

_/Breathing for the first time now/_

Megatron and Scourge was almost flung off this planet as the blast hit them and knocked them far out of sight. Hot Shot looked at his defense team and they all hit fists and jumped in the air for their victory.

"By Primus, look at them," gasped Vector Prime seeing their new bodies.

_/I come alive somehow/_

"Pretty good," admitted Jetfire shaking his head.

"Not bad boys," smiled Landmine.

"Ya think?!" smiled Hot Shot. "We almost overloaded for these bodies."

As the cybertron defense team talked with their comrades Optimus had recovered his strength and stood up shaking off the hits that were impaled on him. He then looked and saw them. Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot were standing before his optics. He couldn't even believe his own optics.

"Guys look," whisperd Jetfire as they all turned to see Optimus staring at them.

Optimus slowly and unsurely crept towards them. Hot Shot turned to see him and said-

"Optimus?"

"Am I dreaming?" asked Optimus slowly walking towards them.

"No Optimus," started Hot Shot. "We're as real as . . ."

He was then cut off by the tight embrace of Optimus Prime's arms. Hot Shot was caught in total surprise. He had no idea why Optimus was acting this way. He had never before.

"Optimus I," tried Hot Shot.

"I thought I lost you!!" cried Optimus tears swelling up.

Optimus then squeezed him tighter to where Hot Shot could hardly breathe. Hot Shot remembered the feeling of this embrace. It was a dream he had a long time ago. The dream of . . . his father.

"There has been so many times when I almost lost you and I would have never gotten the chance to tell you!" cried Optimus, now tears streaming down his cheecks.

"Tell me what Optimus?" asked Hot Shot as Optimus loosend his grip allowing Hot Shot to gaze into his sad optics.

"Hot Shot," started Optimus placing a soft hand on the back of Hot Shot's head. "I'm your father."

This struck Hot Shot with so much surprise that he had no words to say and he couldn't help but stare at Optimus. He knew that Optimus didn't mean _like_ his father. He knew Optimus had just revealed to him that he _was_ his long lost father. Hot Shot was stuck between 'what?!' and 'awe'.

All had now finally seen Optimus tell Hot Shot what he had been meaning to tell him ever since he found out he was alive. Hot Shot, after a long moment, finally got up the courage to speak. He looked down and tried to speak starting-

"I, uh . . . I knew this day would come, but, uh . . . I had so much to say when I actually found my real father and I knew what I was going to say, but . . ."

Hot Shot then looked up at Optimus and smiled softly and said-

"Now I don't know what to say . . . I never expected this . . . ever. Now all I want to ask is . . . why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to Hot Shot, but you weren't ready, I knew," said Optimus. "You were all I had left and I didn't want to lose you again . . . I had thought that you would get mad at me."

"I, uh," started Hot Shot. "I wanted to ask my real father why he didn't come looking for me all those years, but I think I already know."

He then looked at everyone and then back at his father/commander and asked-

"Did everyone know?"

Optimus just shook his head replying 'yes'. He then gave out a small chuckle and said-

"Most of them figured out by themselves."

Hot Shot also gave out a small chuckle and then looked back at Optimus and then said-

"Even my aunt Sandrone?"

"Yes," shook Optimus. "I told her when I first found out that you were my lost child."

"Why didn't _SHE_ tell me?" asked Hot Shot.

"I . . . asked her not to," sighed Optimus. "Please don't get mad Hot Shot. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"So that's why you asked me if I could be like your lost son huh?" said Hot Shot figuring things out.

"Yes," sighed Optimus thinking Hot Shot would get mad at him.

Hot Shot then let out a small laugh and said-

"So . . . I have the best father in the universe pretty much huh?"

Optimus smiled as he saw his, now aware, son smiling at him like he did when he was 2,000 years old. Optimus then said-

"If you think so."

"Oh I do Optimus . . . I do," smiled Hot Shot giving a long awaited hug to his _true_ father.

After the hug Hot Shot looked at him confused and asked-

"Now do I have to call you father now, or what?"

"I'd like you to try," said Optimus. "It would make me happy if you did, but if you don't want to you don't have to."

Hot Shot then breathed out and placed his fists on his hips. It was a lot to comprehend, but, somehow, he'd manage it.

"So," smiled Hot Shot as he looked at Optimus again. "I'm a Prime."

"Yes," smiled Optimus. "Born . . . and raised."

"YES! I knew I was meant for greatness!" smiled Hot Shot remembering that deep down inside when he was young he knew that he was meant to live another/better life than what he had.

Optimus and the others just let out loud joyfull laughs. They then headed off to the base.

"So your my great great great grandfather, right?" smiled Hot Shot as he looked at Vector Prime.

"Indeed son," smiled Vector Prime glancing a smile at Optimus as they left.

"Aw man!" started Jetfire as they stepped through the portal. "I just realized something."

"And just what's that Jetfire?" asked Red Alert.

"I can't make fun of Hot Shot any more since he's, now, offically a Prime!" said Jetfire.

More laughs came after that as the portal closed, but all their conversation was heard by Megatron and Scourge.

"That's right," smiled Megatron. "I remember now. Hot Shot is Prime's child."

"We could use this to our advantage," said Scourge.

"Yes we could," said Megatron as he smiled evily.

* * *

Starscream was just about finished at finding out the secret to the omega lock's power when he heard the sound of immature boosters fail and something hit the ground and roll. 

"Who's there?!!" he called out looking around.

He then saw the thing roll right by him. It was his son Sunraiser.

"SUNRAISER!!!!" he cried as he came and picked him up and held him close to his chest. "Did you fly here?!!"

"Yes I did daddy," smiled Sunraiser. "Although I not that good as you, but someday I will."

Starscream then let out a wide smile as he hugged his young son close to him. He was ever glad Sunraiser was there with him. Now he could finish protecting his son from their enemies.

**Hot Shot's girl: YEAH! I finally made Optimus tell him, I hope you all are HAPPY NOW!! 'Cause most of you were buggin' and buggin' Oh I didn't mind or nothing, but I just waited and waited till this certain chapter:) So I hoped you all liked my version of that cybertron episode and all. See ya next chapter, bye:D**


	43. Consequences Of Madness

**Hot Shot's girl: WARNING this chapter is so far my sadest chapter it has a bunch of angst in it and all so read on if you must, but if you want to cry play some sad music 'cause some sad things happen. Just warning you all:(**

"You insolent fools!!" growled Megatron. "How could you lose my own grandson?!!!"

"Well, uh, h-he had a gun to us!" tried Ransack.

"Yea, and he threatened our lives!" also tried Crumplezone.

"You two were probably fascinated by the light show and let him escape," mumbled Megatron as he turned away.

He knew that Sunraiser probably tried to get to Starscream. He probably already did as a matter of fact. Megatron wanted to get his grandchild and the omega lock back, but Starscream had them both. He would find a way . . . oh he'd find a way.

* * *

"So . . . tell me what your wife . . . my mother was like," said Hot Shot to Optimus trying to get the hang of calling him a relative. 

"Well," started Optimus thinking of her. "She was very beautiful . . . You sort of look like her Hot Shot."

"Really?" said Hot Shot.

"You . . . have her eyes, and that smile of hers that I fell in love with," smiled Optimus.

"So I look like my mom huh?" smiled Hot Shot now seeing who he looked like the most.

"Hey, you have some of my characteristics as well son," smiled Optimus. "So you're not getting out of that so easily."

Hot Shot let out a laugh and then sadly sighed and said-

"I wish I could have seen her."

Optimus then looked at his son in thought and then said-

"You just might be able to."

"Really, how?" asked Hot Shot.

"Come on," said Optimus leading him to the control room.

All were there in the control room and the kids were talking about this issue when Optimus and Hot Shot came in the room.

"I knew Hot Shot was related to Optimus," said Bud.

"You did not!" said Coby placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes I did!" said Bud shooting back. "Ask Hot Shot!"

"You just think you're so smart," said Coby turning from his brother and crossing his arms.

"Will you two knock it off?!" cried Lori. "You're both stupid!"

She then looked and saw Hot Shot and Optimus walk in the room.

"Hey look, it's Optimus and Hot Shot," she smiled.

All gazed at them as they entered the room. Jetfire gave a little bow to them as they came in and said-

"Sirs."

"Aw no," sighed Hot Shot. "It feels like the time when I became the new autobot leader when you died!"

Optimus gave out a small laugh and lightly slapped Hot Shot on the back and said-

"Don't worry son. You'll get used to it. I had to didn't I?"

"Yea, I guess so," sighed Hot Shot with a shrug.

Optimus then turned to Red Alert and Scattershot and said-

"Red Alert, Scattershot I want you to bring up my memories on the monitors so that my son can see his mother."

"Yes sir," said Red Alert and Scattershot.

"Just sit here Optimus, sir," said Red Alert as he sat Optimus in a chair next to the screens and attached a couple wires to his mainframe.

After a few touch-ups and computer work the monitors then showed Optimus' memories. All were amazed at his memories. Optimus fast forward to the parts where it showed Elita One. She was as beautiful as Optimus said.

She was a pink femme with blue optics like Hot Shot's and her smile was like his as well, just like Optimus had said. Optimus looked back at Hot Shot who watched the screen with wide optics. He smiled as he saw Hot Shot smile at the image of his mother. They then watched the part where Elita One sang to her unborn son the lullaby that Hot Shot had heard his father sing in his dream.

"That's my mother?" asked Hot Shot in awe of her.

"Yes she is," smiled Optimus.

"But there must be some mistake," said Hot Shot still in awe. "She's perfect."

"I know," smiled Optimus as he gazed once more at the screen.

All the others were in awe as well at seeing Optimus' late wife Elita One.

"She's beautiful," smiled Lori.

"Yes she is," said Override shaking her head feeling a bit out-of-place.

"You really scored big time didn't ya Optimus," smiled Evac as they looked at Optimus.

"Well, uh," blushed Optimus trying to hide his optics.

They then all let out a small laugh then continued to watch the monitors till Optimus didn't want to show anymore. The last memory they saw was when Elita One first held Hot Shot in her arms.

"Aww, look 'ow cute 'e is," smiled Landmine gazing at Hot Shot. "'oed o' thought."

It was, then, Hot Shot's turn to blush a little as he said-

"Hey this is the first time I saw myself like this too."

It then ended and Optimus got up and smiled at his son.

"Thank-you," smiled Hot Shot.

"She would have loved to of met you Hot Shot," smiled Optimus as he placed a soft comforting hand on Hot Shot's shoulder. "She would be proud of you just like I am."

Hot Shot smiled and then he said-

"Optimus . . . father, can I tell my aunt Sandrone that I know?"

"Sure," said Optimus. "You can have the control room all to yourself."

The autobots and children then left so Hot Shot could be all alone when he talked to his aunt Sandrone, who still stayed on cybertron. The transmission came in as clear as day and so he waited for her to pick up her com-link. A voice then came and then a image of an tan femme who said-

"Hello . . . Hello who is it?"

"It's me aunt Sandrone," said Hot Shot as he folded his arms and stood straight.

"Hot Shot?!" she smiled. "Hot Shot I haven't seen, or heard from, you in forever!"

"Yea, I know," said Hot Shot as he turned his head a bit away from the monitors.

"So how have you been dear?" she asked.

"Oh, just fine," he said rocking back and forth on his heels a bit. "Just found out who my real father is."

"Oh . . . you have?" she said. "Well . . . who is it?"

"Megatron," said Hot Shot trying to fake his aunt out . . . and it worked.

"WHAT?!!" she cried. "But I thought . . ."

"You thought that Optimus Prime told you I was his lost child," finished Hot Shot.

"So you do know," said Sandrone.

There was then a long pause. She then broke the silence by saying-

"Optimus said he'd tell you some day when you were ready . . . I guess he told you."

"Yes he did," said Hot Shot. "Right after I almost died for the millionth time."

Sandrone then let our a small laugh and then looked back at Hot Shot with happy yet sad eyes. She then sadly smiled and said-

"You don't know what an honor it was to raise a Prime . . . You were perfect, well not at times hint why we named you Hot Shot."

This time Hot Shot let out a small laugh. He then smiled like the first day she saw him and said-

"And I wouldn't have it any other way aunt Sandrone."

"Thank-you son," she smiled. "Just promise me you'll be good to your father."

"Ha, ha, I will aunt Sandrone," smiled Hot Shot.

"Good," she smiled.

They then ended their transmission and now Hot Shot had all the answers he wanted. Later, when everything pretty much went back to normal, the autobots received word that cybertron was under attack by some of the decepticons that had stayed behind. Optimus immediately turned to the cybertron defense team. He told them that it was their duty to protect cybertron from it's foes.

"YES SIR!" they saluted.

"Now be careful, all of you," said Optimus as he sent them away.

They took a space bridge that would take them a while to get there to cybertron, but they were going to make it not matter what. Meanwhile readings had it of a new transformer in their area. It was an autobot named Wingsabber who had fought along side Optimus in the energon battles.

"It's good to have you here Wingsabber," said Optimus as they shook hands.

"It's good to be here Optimus Prime, sir," he smiled. "But I think you'll want to see this."

He then placed a disk in the computers and there all saw that the black hole had stretched throughout the universe.

"By Primus, we need to get that omega lock!" said Landmine.

"I know, but how?" asked Optimus.

"Uh, Optimus . . . you're gonna need to see this," said Jetfire as he gazed at the monitors watching Starscream's lair.

As all looked they saw that Starscream had figured out how to gain the omega locks power.

"No, we have to stop him!" said Vector Prime taking off.

"Wait for us Vector Prime!" said Optimus taking off after him. "Autobots roll out!"

* * *

Starscream had figured out how to gain the power of Primus and with that power he grew to tower over everything in sight. Sunraiser sat and watched his father turn into an immense monster of some sort, but it was still his father and he didn't fear him. Starscream also made himself a crown of glory so all could see what he thought himself as . . . the king of the universe. 

"So much power!" smiled Starscream as he placed the crown on his head.

He then let his power loose destroying most of the volcano he stood in. Sunraiser was very close to being hit, but Starscream would always watch out for him. But soon the autobots came in an attempt to get the omega lock.

"Daddy," pointed Sunraiser as he saw the autobots.

"Sit tight Sunraiser," smiled Starscream as he turned to the autobots. "Watch your daddy work."

"Give us the omega lock Starscream," said Vector Prime raising his sword.

"No," laughed Starscream.

He then attacked them, but they held out as Vector Prime went for the omega lock. Just as he found it a certain femme blocked their way.

"Not so fast boys," she smiled as she pointed her blaster at them.

"Now Thunderblast just give us the . . ." started Jetfire.

"Quite!!" she shouted shooting and grazing his thigh.

"AH!! What the Unicron Thunderblast!!!" shouted Jetfire jolting back.

"I have strick orders to let no one have this thing," she smiled swaying her hips a bit.

"Old girlfriend?" smiled Wingsabber as he looked at the enraged Jetfire.

"Worse!!!" growled Jetfire his fists shaking with anger of the femme.

They then got in a fight with her and she was no laughing matter at the most. She tried to shoot Vector Prime, but he easily blocked.

"You're pretty good for an old guy," she said.

"I might say the same thing for you," said Vector Prime.

"That's it!! you guys are DEAD!!" growled a ticked Thunderblast.

She then began to shoot at every one.

"Hey, what'd I say?!" said Wingdagger as he dodged her blast.

"Believe me you don't have to say anything to get her mad!" added Jetfire.

"Hey, No one asked for your comment Jetfire!!" she growled.

"Well no one asked for yours either!!" shot back Jetfire.

They then quit fighting and began to get into a heated argument. Vector Prime and Wingdagger just watched them have at each other just by screaming at each other. They then decided to try and get the omega lock while Thunderblast was . . . distracted. They had managed to take a hold of it till she turned and saw them.

"HEY!! get away from that!!" she shouted as she pointed her blaster at them.

Jetfire and grabbed her and tossed her in the lava behind them. She was fine though. As she submerged from the lava she looked and saw the three of them flying away.

"Hey, you're not going to rescue a damsel in distress?!" she cried splashing in the lava.

Jetfire then stopped in mid air and turned, but not in her direction going-

"Where, where?! I don't see one!"

He then gave a sly smile to Thunderblast and then turned and left. Thunderblast was ever more angered by him.

"OOOHHH, I swear Jetfire I'll get you!!!!" she cried out in anger.

They had come back to Optimus and told him they had gotten the omega lock.

"Good job men," said Optimus as he turned his gaze to the giant Starscream again. "Now what are we going to do about him?"

They then received word that the cybertron defense team were being attacked by decepticons, but, at the moment, there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot fought as hard as they could against all the decepticons. They had used all their missiles just to fight them off and when they had finally retreated they had run out of ammo. 

"Well that was a close one," said Hot Shot catching his breath.

"Yea, another attack like that and we wouldn't even be able to stand an attack from Megatron," laughed Scattershot.

There then came more decepticons, but this time it was Megatron and his men. Hot Shot and Red Alert then gave Scattershot angry looks.

"I'm sorry!" said Scattershot in the sorriest tone ever.

Hot Shot then sighed and said-

"Cybertron defense team ATTACK!!"

And so they attack the decepticons, but they were tired and so all Megatron had to do was electrocute them to bring them to his knees. Megatron then came up to Hot Shot and pushed his foot deep down into Hot Shot's neck and leaned closer to him and grinned and said-

"No tell me . . . Hot Shot . . . where are the autobots?"

"I don't know!" choked Hot Shot.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Scattershot, but was shut up by a hit from Scourge's club.

Megatron then looked at Hot Shot again and said-

"We know that the autobots have obtained the omega lock from my idiot son Starscream, and we know they plan to get the last cyber planet key. Now tell me . . . where would that be?"

"How should I know?!" growled Hot Shot.

Megatron then released his foot and grabbed Hot Shot by the throat and began to electrocute his body. Megatron was tired of not getting any answers.

"I know you are Prime's baby and I know he tells you these things, so tell me WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!"

Hot Shot now shut his mouth and said no word. Megatron was ticked. He then pulled Hot Shot to his feet and electrocuted him again saying-

"Then maybe I'll get him to tell me by having YOU!!"

Then as they began to leave a blast hit Megatron's back making him drop Hot Shot. Megatron turned in rage and saw a strage looking transformer. Megatron's optics flared with rage and so shouted out-

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?!!!!"

The transformer then said-

"I'm Soundwave."

He then attacked them and he was very strong. He was so strong that it had forced even the decepticons away.

"I'll be back!!" he growled s they were forced to leave.

Then Soundwave then looked at Hot Shot with unseen emotion. Hot Shot looked at the transformer and said-

"You saved me."

But he did not reply to Hot Shot. He just stood there as Red Alert and Scattershot slowly got up.

"Ow, what happened?" said Scattershot as he got up.

"Bloody decepticons," groaned Red Alert rubbing his head.

They then saw the mysterious transformer and stood in silent awe of him. Then after a moment or two Scattershot asked-

"Who's that?"

"I don't know," said Hot Shot. "I think he said his name was . . ."

"Soundwave!" came a voice.

They then turned to see a jet transform into another unknown transformer. He looked at Soudwave and then at the defense team. He then smiled with an unseen smile and said-

"Well it looks like you found them."

"What is going on?!" asked Hot Shot wanting to know for he was tired as can be. "What do you want?!!"

A simple reply came from them as they gazed deeply at Hot Shot.

"You."

They then, quickly, came up to Hot Shot and the one by the name of Soundwave came up to him and thrust something in his spark making Hot Shot black out. The last thing he saw was his optic's gaze falling to the ground and the last thing he heard was the transformer whisper in his audio receiver-

"Unicron."

Soundwave took Hot Shot while the other one made sure Red Alert and Scattershot wouldn't follow.

"This should slow them down," he smiled as he shot many blasts at them knocking them down again.

As they struggled to their feet they saw the transformers disappear in the distance with Hot Shot. Red Alert tiredly sighed and said-

"How we gonna tell Optimus?"

* * *

Optimus and the others had their hands full with Starscream. They had to figure out a way to defeat him and FAST. They were all tired and worn out by fighting him and they had barely left scratches on him. 

"With out that omega lock we have no chance against him!" said Optimus as he struggled to his feet.

"Where are those guys with it anyways?!" said Landmine.

Vector Prime then came and should the omega lock, but once it was seen they were attacked by countless decepticons. This caused Vector Prime to drop the omega lock.

"NOO!" he cried as he wacthed it tumble into the ocean.

But before it did Landmine had grabbed it and saved it from the deep depths. He then smiled and held it up saying-

"I got it!"

Starscream then turned to see this and grew very angry. Once for him having the omega lock and twice for him keeping his child from him for 20 years. He then powered up again ready to blast it at the transformer.

"It's time you die Landmine!" he said.

He then shot it at Landmine. It was so strong that it nearly tore up the island just by letting it loose, but everything went wrong. It was too late for Landmine to move, but something came up to him and pushed him out of the way . . . it was Sunraiser. Sunraiser was then hit by the blast and knocked into the ocean.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Starscream as he watched his inocent son get blasted by his own attack.

Sunraiser did it to save Landmine and all knew this.

"N-no!!!" cried Landmine as he dropped the omega lock and dove in after Sunraiser.

_/In this farewell there's no blood there's no alibi/_

He was under the water for a very long time and Starscream stood as still as a statue from his shock. Landmine then submerged from the water with the small, limp body of Sunraiser. Landmine then came to land where the autobots surrounded him. He checked to see if Sunraiser was well, but he wasn't.

_/'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies/_

"Sunraise', Sunraise'!" cried Landmine trying to wake him up.

_/So let mercy come and wash away . . ./_

Sunraiser's body was mangled and badly torn up, but then a faint glow in his optics came seen, but it was too weak to let everyone let out their breath that they held inside.

_/What I've done/_

"Sunraiser!" cried Landmine as he softly stroked the poor child's face. "Sunraiser."

_/I'll face myself/_

His tears then came out and Sunraiser saw them. He had never seen his uncle Landmine cry before. Sunraiser then, barely, lifted his small hand to touch Landmine's face. He then said weakly-

"Don't cry uncle . . . Land . . . mine."

_/To cross out what I've become/_

His body then went limp for good and his optics faded into nothingness. Sunraiser's spark slowing floated out into space never to be seen again.

"NO, NOOOOO!!!!" cried Landmine as he rocked back and forth with Sunraiser's dead body.

_/Erase myself/_

_/And let go of what I've done/_

Starscream was still in shock as he saw the life of his young son pass before his eyes. He couldn't move he couldn't say anything. All he could do was listen to the sad cries of Landmine.

"He was too young!!!!" cried Landmine to the heavens.

He then looked at Starscream who was stayed in shock. He then grew angry and stood up and yelled at him with no fear-

"You MONSTER!!!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!"

_/Put to rest what you thought of me/_

_/While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty/_

He then fell back to his knees and wept more. Starscream's optics then began to tear up. If he would have just let Landmine take care of him then he would have been fine right? Starscream then knelt to Landmine and extended his hand and and softly said-

"May . . . may I see my son?"

_/So let mercy come and wash away . . ./_

Landmine looked at him for a long moment in anger. Starscream's sadness then shown on his face and he said-

"Please."

Landmine then saw Starscream's sadness and so gently put Sunraiser in the palm of Starscream's large hand. Starscream then gazed at his young son for a moment remembering the small time he spent with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"I love you daddy," smiled Sunriaser from audio receiver to audio receiver. "And so does mommy.

**END FLASHBACK**

Starscream's bottem lip began to tremble as he gazed at his lifeless child. He then gave him back to Landmine saying-

_/What I've done/_

_/I'll face myelf/_

"Take him, take him. Take EVERYTHING!!!"

_/To cross out what I've become/_

Starscream then let out his power back into the omega lock and became his normal size again. He then turned quickly and flew far away. All wondered what he was doing and so they tracked him.

_/Earse myself/_

"He's heading west Optimus," said Jetfire tracking him. "Should we follow him?"

"No, wait till he stops," said Optimus.

_/And let go of what I've done/_

* * *

Starscream flew the fastest he could and the hardest. When he finally reached his destination he came upon the green valley hard nearly shaking everything. He could not stop his tears from falling as he made his way across the field of soft green grass. He was as a mad man who made his way to death. 

Starscream had then propped himself against a familiar tall tree. His mad pants were heavy and his tears forever. He then looked to the side of him where there layed the single tombstone of his love Alexis. He had failed her . . . he had failed their child . . . he had failed himself.

Starscream then let out a mad/sad cry. A cry that he had held inside himself ever since the day he was born. His mother was right about his life . . . she was always right. Starscream slid down to the ground against the trunk of the tree and just let his tears flow like the rain.

He then shot his head up to the heavens and cried out-

"WWWHHHYYY?!!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!!!"

His voice was then used. He could not cry no longer. He then took a small broken pendant in the palm of his hand and gazed at it. As he gazed at the missing pendant he remembered that this was sappost to be his spark.

"This truly is my spark . . . broken and empty. It can never be fixed," he said to himself.

He then stood up and leaned next to the trunk of the tree. He then looked up into the blues skies and said to himself-

"Primus was right."

He then looked at the broken pendant again and knew what he had to do. He took out one of his swords and broke it off from his arm. He then gazed at the energon blade for a moment and then pointed it straight to his spark.

_/For what I've done/_

_/I start again/_

"This should finish me!" he said as he gazed upward.

_/And whatever pain may come/_

_/Today this ends/_

_/I'm forgiving what I've done!!!/_

He then injected the sword into his spark.

_/I'll face myself/_

Starscream let out a painfull cry and he then twisted the blade to make it stay and make sure it would finish him.

_/To cross out what I've become/_

Starscream's cry ceased as his spark died.

_/Erase myself/_

He then let out his last breath by saying-

"Primus just let me see one glimpse of her."

_/And let go of what I've done/_

His spark then left his body and he went limp with the pendant hanging off his hand just sadly swaying in the cool summer breeze. He had pinned himself on the tree where he first showed Alexis he loved her.

_/What I've done/_

His tale was the sadest tale ever known to the transformers. All who would ever hear his story would cry and weep for his sad life.

_/Forgiving what I've done/_

* * *

The autobots had noticed that he stopped and so came to see where he had gone. When they got there all were shocked to learn that Starscream had killed himself, but at the same time all knew it made sense for him to do so. After a long while they could not bare to see him like that and so Optimus ordered the autobots to take him off the tree. As they unhooked him from the tree the pendant fell from his hand and against a tombstone that they had missed. 

Optimus picked up the pendant and gazed at it for a moment. He then realized it was Alexis' old pendant. He then looked at the toom stone which read 'My Beloved Alexis' on it. They had found the spot where Stascream had hid Alexis' body from them.

As Landmine got Starscream's body off the tree he had seen the marking in the tree that Starscream had made for Alexis all those years ago. This only worsened Landmine's mood.

"Aw Optimus, take a look at this," he sad in a very sad tone of voice.

Optimus looked at the mark and it dampened his mood as well. It was wrong for a transformer and human to love each other and, sadly, Starscream and Alexis made the point why. Optimus then looked at the dead body of Starscream and sadly said-

"I hope you find peace at last Starscream."

"What are we going to do with 'im now Optimus?" asked Landmine.

After a long pause of looking at the broken pendant and thought Optimus straightened and said-

"We will bury both Starscream and Sunraiser here. After all they were a family."

"Yes sir," said bowed Landmine as he went off.

They took Starscream and Sunraiser's body and buried them next to Alexis. They placed tombstones for them as well that read-

Starscream, the lonely spark.

Sunraiser, the bringer of joy.

After they had buried them they lingered there for a moment reflecting on all three of them Optimus then held a proper funrual for them. He said-

"Alexis was always loving to everyone and everything. She was one of the reasons that Starscream was friendly to us. She was smart and always wished for our war to stop, but sadly . . . her wish never came true. Sunraiser was her joy and laughter whom was, somewhat, like her.

If he would have grown I'm sure he would have been just like her."

At that Landmine could not stop the oceans of tears inside him. He loved Sunraiser. He was HIS joy and HIS laughter just as well. Optimus continued-

"And Starscream . . . he tried his hardest to have a normal life and family, but he was always lost within himself and his madness. Ever since Alexis died he had never been the same. He thought that Sunraiser would change his life, and he did, but . . . it wasn't good enough for him. Starscream would have the saddest life known to transformer kind . . . no one would ever know his joy in having a human to love and a child from her . . . and no one would ever know his pain in acidently killing them both."

At that it ended and all paid their last respects. No matter if Starscream was a decepticon . . . they still held him in their sparks as an autobot. Alexis always wished for them to hold him as one and so they did according to her wish. When they had left back to their base a transmission came to them and it was Red Alert.

"Red Alert what is it?" asked Optimus.

"It's Hot Shot," he sadly sighed. "They got him."

"WHAT?! WHO?!!!" asked Optimus just about pounding the controls. "Is it Megatron cause if it is . . ."

"No, no," said Red Alert.

"It was totally new transformers!" cut in Scattershot.

"Scatterhsot calm down!" said Red Alert turning to him to try and shut him up.

"What do they want with my son?!" asked Optimus.

"I wish I knew sir," sighed Red Alert.

"I heard them say something about Unicron and! . . ." said Scattershot still in a high pitched voice.

"Scattershot SHUT UP!!" said Red Alert trying to miantane control.

"Unicron?!" said Optimus. "Oh no not again!"

"What are we going to do Optimus?" asked Red Alert.

"You two are going to go to cybertron while I look for Hot Shot." said Optimus.

He then turned to Vector Prime and said-

"Vector Prime, you go with the others in search for the other cyber planet key while me and Wingsabber look for Hot Shot."

"Very well," bowed Vector Prime.

Optimus then turned to look at the space behind Red Alert and Scattershot. He then sighed and said-

"I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Starscream as he gazed at a blinding light. "Am I dead? . . . am I . . . in the Allspark?" 

He then heard a voice he thoguht he'd never hear again. It came out-

"Daddy, daddy!!"

Starscream then turned to see his son Sunraiser coming running into his arms. Starscream knelt and let Sunraiser run into his outstretched arms. Starscream hugged him tight to make sure he wouldn't slip away.

"Sunraiser," he cried as he held him in his arms.

Sunraiser then gazed at Starscream with a bright smile and said-

"We've been waiting for you."

"We?" said Starscream a bit confused.

"Me and mommy," smiled Sunraiser.

"Alexis?" wondered Starscream. "But she can't be here. This place is like heaven for he transformers only."

"Heaven can be referred to as a lot of things," came a smiling voice.

Starscream thought he'd never hear it again, or even remember it for that matter, but he placed his son down and turned to see her once again smiling at him like usual.

"ALEXIS!!" he cried as he gazed at her.

He then ran and hugged her close to him and they stayed that way for a long time. He then gazed into Alexis' teal eyes and saw that she still loved him. he then said-

"Why do you still love me after all I've done?"

She then took his hand in hers and softly smiled and said-

"Because I know it wasn't your fault. I've been meaning to tell you that ever since that one incident, but I found that death comes upon humans too quick."

Starscream just smiled as he looked into his love's forgiving eyes. He thanked Primus inside that he would now get to spend eternity with his love. He then embraced her again and kissed her close. Sunraiser had seen this and didn't much like what they were doing.

"Bleh!" Sunraiser said shaking his head.

Starscream ceased his kissing to look at his small son. He smiled and said-

"Think what you want boy, but this was how you were made."

He then turned back to Alexis and kissed her again. He couldn't ask for more than just to be in their presance for the rest of time and space.


	44. Primus Awakens

"I can't believe he would do this," said Megatron to himself as he gazed at Starscream's grave.

The sun had began to set and the stars began to set in. Megatron ever gazed at his son and grandson's grave with sadness and yet not.

"His mother always said he would do something like this," said Megatron ever keeping his gaze on the sad graves.

No tear was seen in Megatron's optics. He had never really cared for his family in the first place. He thought he'd be relieved to know that they're finally gone, but he wasn't. As he stared emotionless at the three tombstones his comlink came on.

"What is it?!" he said annoyed by the interference.

Scourge was on the other end of the comlink and he said-

"We have picked up on the autobots where-abouts. They are heading to the giant planet."

"Then that is where we'll be," said Megatron turning off his comlink.

He then turned to leave, but turned once again to look back at the three graves. He didn't understand many things and usually he would, but this time he just walked away.

* * *

"Uhh, where am I? asked Hot Shot as he came back on line. 

He stood up and rubbed his head. When he looked around he saw that the planet he was on looked a lot like the same planet he was on when Nemesis Prime had attacked him and Red Alert. When Hot Shot examined the ground he found it was made of salt . . . just like the other one.

"Boy does this bring back memories," sighed Hot Shot as he gazed at the metallic trees. "Heh, at least Red isn't here."

He then heard the sound of a transformer landing behind him, and then another one. Hot Shot turned around with his weapons raised.

"Ew, what you gonna do . . . blast us with no ammo?" laughed the jet transformer.

Hot Shot then put his guns down. The jet transformer was right. Hot Shot then said-

"Why did you take me here? and what do you have to do with Unicron?!"

"You should know . . . Hot Shot," smiled the jet transformer.

By the sound of his voice Hot Shot remembered who he was, but the memory wasn't too pleasant.

"Sideways?!!" gasped Hot Shot surprised to see he was still alive.

"Surprised to see me Hot Shot?" smiled Sideways. "You didn't think your daddy could actually kill me did you? . . . well, then you are dumber than you look."

"My father will come for me!" pointed Hot Shot. "He won't rest till he finds me!"

"Says you," said Sideways.

"He didn't when I was captured by that stupid master of yours!" said Hot Shot.

"Whom you hold his spark," added Sideways.

_Oh no_, thought Hot Shot. _He knows!_

"What . . . you didn't think I knew about your little secret?" asked Sideways. "Huh, did ya?"

"Well I wasn't expecting on you to be still living if that's what you're implying," said Hot Shot.

Sideways just let out a chuckle and shook his head a bit. He then looked at Hot Shot again and said-

"Now that we've had our little reunion I'll cut to the chase. This is Soundwave. We're here to get Unicron's spark, or bring him out in you."

"Ha, nice try but . . ." started Hot Shot, but was cut off by Soundwave and Sideways shooting at him.

They had used their blasters and so it left quite a mark on Hot Shot's new armor.

"Hey! what's your problem?!!" he shouted as he tried to guard himself from the blows. "I thought you said I was Unicron, if so why are . . . you . . . hitting me?!"

Sideways ceased his fire and said-

"Because we know that you use his power when you are under attack or mad. So if you don't mind we're just going to get you a little mad alright?"

He then began to shoot Hot Shot all over his body, but thanks to Hot Shot's new armor he was able to last longer than he would ever have. Hot Shot just wished he had some kind of weapon so he could give those two some just deserts. At that moment, when he was being shot by all sorts of blasts, he wouldn't have cared if it was a human rifle. He couldn't stand just the endurment alone.

"Will you stop this!!" cried Hot Shot. "It's not working!!"

"Will you just shut up and get angry already!!" said Sideways getting frustrated by Hot Shot not getting mad.

"Primus placed part of his spark so Unicron wouldn't completely take over me any more!" shouted Hot Shot through the blasting.

"WHAT?!" shouted Sideways as he ceased his fire. "OHH, why didn't you tell me?!!"

"Well I can't possibly when you're shooting at me!!" shouted Hot Shot.

Sideways then turned around and tried to think of what to do next.

_Alpha Q had this problem_, thought Sideways. _Great now what are we going to do?! There has to be some way of getting Unicron out again, but what?_

He then thought of the only way he could . . . make Hot Shot get mad. He then turned to Soundwave and said-

"Soundwave, use your highest weapons and aim them at Hot Shot."

Hot Shot tried to brace himself, but it all came too soon. before he knew it Hot Shot was flying through the air and crashed hard against a large tree.

"That hurt," coughed Hot Shot as he laid there on his back.

Soundwave and Sideways now stood upon him but had noticed that he was in good control of his anger.

"OOHH, BLAST HIM AGAIN!!!" cried Sideways in anger.

"Heh, look who's losing control of his anger now," smiled Hot Shot.

"I think he's too much like his father at the moment," said Soundwave.

"I know," Sideways angrily sighed.

He then looked at Soundwave smiling a bit and said-

"Do it."

Hot Shot now feared what 'it' was. As he laid there Soundwave knelt down to him and placed his hands on Hot Shot's face.

"What are you doing?!" said Hot Shot as he felt Soundwave's hands heat up.

It began to burn Hot Shot's face, but it soon crept out through his whole body, and then Hot Shot's mind went back to his torture years. He never wanted to remember again.

"NO!" cried Hot Shot as that was all he saw. "NOOO!!!!"

Hot Shot's body began to ache all over. It felt like a volcano had errupted inside him. It had then crept to his spark and made it flare beginning to overload. Hot Shot had enough he was tired of this teasing.

He was tired of getting hurt all the time. He had the great power of Unicron their master. He could give them their just deserts, but Optimus had warned him. It was too late now, something had snapped within his spark and his power was set loose.

Hot Shot's optics then turned red and pulses of force an mighty power escaped through his body. Soudwave grinned and let go of him.

"It is done," he said as he straightened.

"Good. Let's go," said Sideways as they left the planet.

Hot Shot struggled to his feet and when he got up the power was too much for him. He had no control over it.

"No!!" he cried. "I can't control it!!!"

His body was forced to stretch outward because of the pulses of force and energy that surged from his spark. He had no control over his body as this happened. As he gazed at everything that was haapening it was as if Unicron himself was forceing the power to emerge from him. Flashes of Unicron escaped from Hot Shot's mind and he saw Unicron as himself.

"No!" cried Hot Shot as the ground underneath him began to break up. "NNOO!!!!"

The power was set free and it had destroyed the whole planet that he stood on. Before he knew it he was floating in space and the planet was gone. Hot Shot got back control, but he felt horrible of what he did. All he could do was float around in space and reflect on what he had just done . . . and what he could have done.

_What have I done?_ he cried out inside. _What if that was a populated planet? Optimus told me not to . . . I couldn't control it . . . what will I do if it happens again? Primus, I wish I could just DIE!_

Then as he wallowed inside he had not noticed that someone or something had embraced him and he began to move. Hot Shot was not in his right mind at the time, but he knew it was probably Soundwave or Sideways. Hot Shot looked up and saw a familiar face gazing upon him.

"Father?" he gasped lightly as he gazed into Optimus' golden optics.

"Yes, it's me Hot Shot," smiled Optimus. "We've been looking for you and I'm glad we found you."

"Did you see what I did?" said Hot Shot tilting his head up.

Optimus then set his gaze ahead and his tone became more serious. He then said-

"Yes I did Hot Shot."

"I . . . I couldn't control it Optimus!" said Hot Shot his blue optics shaking. "I'm scared . . . what will I do if it happens again?!"

"Don't worry about that now," said Optimus as he flew to a ship in the distance. "We'll talk about that later, but who was it that took you? they weren't decepticons were they?"

"No," said Hot Shot leaning back in Optimus' arms. "They were Unicronians . . . they were after my spark."

"How did they survive?!" said Optimus.

"I don't know, but one I knew . . . Sideways," said Hot Shot his optics darkening.

"Sideways huh?" said Optimus. "I thought I got rid of him."

"Me too," said Hot Shot. "But some how he came back. Why can't people just stay dead?!"

"I don't know Hot Shot . . . I don't know," said Optimus.

Optimus took Hot Shot back to the ship where Red Alert and Scattershot were waiting for him. Red Alert found that Hot Shot was perfectly normal. They made sure that Hot Shot was kept well under close optic by all just in case anything would happen. They then went off to the giant planet.

Sideways and Soundwave watched as the autobots left.

"He is escaping, and just when Unicron was taking over again!" said Soundwave.

"Just be patient," smiled Sideways. "In time he will play right into our hands."

* * *

The autobots had made it to the giant planet and when there they had made a couple of friends and a couple of ememies. Metroplex gladly helped them on their quest to get the cyber planet key, but something had happened to Megatron on the way. He had changed in strength and power and he had become Galvatron once again. He had then decided to test out his new powers on the autobots. 

Override was watching the doors of their base on the giant planet when she was hit from above by a large plasma blast. When she looked up to see who it was she saw that it was a strange new transformer that she hadn't seen before.

"What in the . . ." she started, but was cut off by the transformer raming her.

She had slid a cuple yards, but stopped with a hard slam on the wall. She cried out in pain as he arm began to fail her. She tried to get up, but was cut off by the transformer grabbing her by the throat and raising her off the ground. He then began to crush her neck.

"Who are you?!" she cried out as his grip tightened to where she couldn't talk any more.

"I'm Galvatron," he growled as he tossed her across the road and then took his blaster and shot her.

The autobots had then come and seen what happened. Optimus came over to Override who laid on the ground nearly unconsious.

"Override what happened?!" he said tilting her up.

"Galva . . . tron," she said as she went offline.

"Override, Override!" he said, but she was too injured.

Optimus then stood up and saw the transformer getting away. He turned and grinned at Optimus and said-

"Just trying my new powers Prime."

"Megatron?!" he said reconizing the voice.

Optimus then turned to Smokescreen and said-

"Smokscreen get her to Red Alert FAST!"

"Yes sir!" said Red Alert as he took Override in his arms and ran inside.

Optimus had looked and looked, but he had not seen Galvatron anywhere. Optimus was angry that he had got away and that he had hurt one of his men. Optimus then went back inside to see how Override was.

"Well she had taken a lot of damage and her body is nearly blown to shreads," said Red Alert. "But I'll do my best."

Hot Shot had heard what happened to Override and so raced to see how she was.

"Father what happened?!" he said as he came to Optimus.

"Hot Shot you shouldn't be here," said Optimus blocking him from seeing Override.

"It was _HIM _wasn't it?!" cried Hot Shot with a deep angry growl. "Megatron hurt her didn't he?!!!"

"Hot Shot he's changed," said Optimus. "He's now Galvatron. He probably decided to 'test' his new power against her."

"How bad is she?" asked Hot Shot wanting to know.

Optimus let out a heavy sigh and bowed his head and said-

"Her body is too badly injured."

"Will Red Alert be able to save her?!" asked Hot Shot his voice rising.

"I don't know," said Optimus.

After a moment of thought Hot Shot looked back at Optimus and said-

"I can save her!"

"Hot Shot no!" said Optimus. "I will not have you use Unicron's powers just to heal someone."

"But she'll DIE!!!" cried Hot Shot. "I could save her!!"

"You don't know that," said Optimus shaking his head. "I will not let you try."

"BUT FATHER!!!" cried Hot Shot.

"NO!" said Optimus firmly.

The pain shown on Hot Shot's face worsened as Optimus denied him to try and heal her. Hot Shot looked down and tried to hide his sadness and anger. Hot Shot then looked up at Optimus and asked-

"Can I at least see her?"

"No," said Optimus straightening.

Hot Shot then bowed his head in sadness. He was sad that he couldn't see her, but angry that Galvatron hurt her like he did. He would pay for hurting her like he did! this Hot Shot vowed. Hot Shot then looked at Optimus once again and then turned and left.

Optimus wished he could let Hot Shot see her, but he knew that he couldn't control his emotions that well and he knew that his emotions were linked with his spark and with Unicron's power. Optimus could not let Unicron escape again. The hours past as Red Alert raced to save Override's life. All Hoped her would be well.

Hot Shot couldn't stand not knowing if she'd be well or not. He and the others waited outside the emergancy room to see if Red Alert saved her life or not.

"Man, I hope my big sis is alright," prayed Lori.

_Me too_, thought Hot Shot as he gazed at the worrying humans.

Then Red Alert came out and Hot Shot stood and said-

"WELL?!!"

Red Alert rubbed his hands and gave out a heavy sigh as he said-

"I wasn't able to save her body . . ."

"What about her spark?!!" shot Hot Shot cutting Red Alert off.

"It was a bit shaken up, but I managed to save it," said Red Alert.

Many let out a good long sigh, but Hot Shot said-

"What about her new body?"

"Well . . . I'll show you," smiled Red Alert as he went back a bit next to some curtains.

"I bet you he messed her up!" giggled Jetfire as he whispered it to Hot Shot.

"Yea, you're probably right," chuckled Hot Shot as he readied to see what Override looked like.

"Gentlebots," smiled Red Alert as he motioned to the curains. "I give you the new . . . Override!"

Override had then opened the curtains and revealed herself. As All saw her they were speechless. She was not horrible to look upon, but she was more beautiful than any femme they had ever seen. Her body was all red and slim and her face tan.

Her optics were now an emerald green and she looked as if she wore high heels. Her thighs and arms were smooth and slim and her breast was nicely curved. Her lips were plump and ruby red and she was taller than she was last. She was a porsche now, but she still had the speed she liked.

"Oh . . . my . . ." tried Jetfire, but the words he had in mind were stolen from him.

Override saw the strange looks she got and wondered why they looked at her like that.

"What?" she said. "Is there something wrong?"

They just continued to stare at her with wide open mouths.

"Is it my butt?" she asked as she turned around to show them.

"Uuuhh, no," gasped Hot Shot shaking his head a bit.

"My breast, my curves, am I too curvey, WHAT?!!!" she asked getting annoyed no one would answer her.

Red Alert saw the looks on everyones faces and gave a bright grin as he said-

"Primus I'm good."

Optimus came and saw that Red Alert had done a nice job in fixing up her new body.

"Good job Red Alert," smiled Optimus.

"Yea," gasped Hot Shot ever keeping his eyes on Override. "Good job."

As Hot Shot made his way closer to Override Red Alert let out a chuckle and said-

"Aw look, I think Hot Shot has finally found someone to be attracted to."

"I think you're right Red Alert," smiled Optimus as he gazed at his son drool over the new Override.

It took a long while for everyone to still get used to the new Override. Many of the guys couldn't stop staring at her. The only ones who wouldn't stare was Optimus Prime, Vector Prime, and Red Alert. She just couldn't get what all the fuse was about.

* * *

One day when everyone pretty much had the day off for some long needed rest Jetfire was working on the communication system just in case when Optimus called everyone they would be able to hear him loud and clear. Jetfire was no techicon exspert, as a matter of fact that was Scattershot's department, but he was nowhere to be found and Jetfire had nothing to do. He soon found out why he wasn't a computer exspert, but that didn't stop him form trying to fix it. 

"Oh, I almost got it, I almost got it!!" he said shocking two wires together. "YES!!!"

He had managed to fix it and was darn right proud of himself for doing so. As he placed the wires back with the rest of the circuitry he stood up and found a frighting image, to him, on the screen in front of him.

"OH SWEET PRIMUS!!!" he jumped as he fell back to the floor at seeing the face of his enstranged wife . . . Thunderblast.

"Well gee, looks like you're happy to see me," she said looking down at him on the floor.

Jetfire then got up and stood up to her on the screen. He then enhaled and said-

"Well you did try to kill me on numerous occaisions you know!" he said folding his arms. "I thought we made it clear that we didn't want to see each other?"

"Oh we did," she sighed. "But I was thinking Jetfire . . . you know . . . about the papers."

"Are you gonna sign them?!!" he asked quickly.

"Yea, I guess so," she sighed.

"Great! I'll be over there in a few!" he said heading off with his copied divorce papers.

He had found out where Thunderblast was. She was at the decepticon base, but it was empty so Jetfire had no trouble at all getting to her. He met her privatly in her room and there he handed her the papers saying-

"There they are. Just sign there, there, there, and there."

Thunderblast had then looked over the papers for a long while and Jetfire became very impatient for her taking her sweet old time.

"You don't have to read them all you know," he said tapping his foot anxiously.

She then let out a heavy sigh and threw the papers over her. She then said-

"What are we doing Jetfire?"

"We're getting a divorce that's what!" said Jetfire picking up the papers that were scattered throughout the floor.

"I've been real lonely Jetfire," she said as she came closer to him.

"Oh no you don't!" he said straightening. "Why don't you run off and find some decepticon to take away your loneliness."

"I haven't found any," she grinned as she placed a slim finger on her chin.

Jetfire had dropped the papers and they fell everywhere. He was backed into a corner with no way out, but he decided right then and there he was going to stand his ground against the seductive decepticon siren.

"Oh no you don't Thunderblast!" he said standing tall and proud. "You're not getting what you want from this autobot. I'm sobber this time."

"Well you don't have to be drunk to get what I want," she smiled as she came closer to him.

She then began to brush him with her hands and body trying to seduce him, but Jetfire stood his ground.

"Nope, ain't workin'," he firmly said.

This only made things more fun for Thnderblast. She loved challenges.

"Come on," she smiled as she continued to brush him with her hands.

"Nope, I making my stand here!" he said plainly.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and came close to him and kissed his neck softly and slowly. She then moved to his face plate and said-

"Open."

"No," said Jetfire geting a little weak that she began to kiss him.

"Open," she said with a very seductive voice.

Jetfire looked at her and he knew he was falling, but there was no way out. She had her body wrapped around him and his only chance at getting free was hitting her and making running for the door, but at the moment . . . he didn't want to hit her.

"Open," she said one last time with a long soft breath to it.

Jetfire couldn't take it anymore. She was TOO seductive. He had then embraced her and opened his faceplate to kiss her plump lips.

"That's right," she smiled as he closened to her mouth.

She did not let him kiss her till she had sucessfully dragged him down on top of her. There she had her way with him.

* * *

Optimus, Metroplex, and Vector Prime had found the planet key and so Optimus came to the communications room to tell everyone on their comlinks. 

"Autobots roll in. We have found the cyber planet key."

He waited for a while for a 'yes sir', but got not response. He then tried again, but still got nothing.

"Autobots!" he said getting frustrated no one was answering him.

He then let out a heavy sigh and decided to contact them all one by one.

"Scattershot . . . Red Alert," he started.

* * *

Scattershot and Red Alert were too busy playing a intense video game with the boys to notice their commander on their comlinks. 

"Take that Red Alert!" shouted Scattershot as his optics were glued to the screen. "DIE!!!!"

* * *

Optimus then tried Leobreaker, Snarl, and Landmine. 

"Leobreaker, Landmine, Snarl!"

* * *

But they were at the point in their sparring that they could not hear Optimus' cries for them. 

"Give up yet?!" smiled Leobreaker as he gazed at Snarl and Landmine who were put against him.

"You wish!" smiled Landmine as he attacked him.

* * *

Optimus then tried the rest. 

"Override, Smokescreen, Evac . . . Hot Shot!"

* * *

But, again, nothing. Override was with Lori driving around the planet and didn't hear Optimus as Smakescreen drove by and started talking to them. Evac was was flying around in the skies like a mad bot and so couldn't hear Optimus cries through the slashing wind. Hot Shot was at the speed planet visiting Breakdown and Clocker and Breakdown was teaching him to use his sword more often then a blaster just in case a time came when he needed it. Hot Shot couldn't hear Optimus as he focused all his sensers on his training.

* * *

Optimus was tired of not getting any straight responses and so he sighed and decided to try the last one . . . Jetfire. 

"Hhh . . . Jetfire?"

But, yet again, nothing. He then gave up in trying to call them all in, but he had wondered were everyone could possibly be? He fell back in his chair and just slumped down. He was VERY tired.

"This war's gotten so usual no one cares any more," sighed Optimus with a sad sigh.

Later, when night came, most of the autobots returned and Optimus told them all what had happened and that he tried to contact them all.

"Oh . . . sorry father. I was too focused on my training to notice your voice . . . sorry," apologized Hot Shot.

"And I was too busy getting my tailpipe kicked by Red Alert," sighed Scattershot sadly. "Primus I can NEVER beat him!"

Everyone else explained why they couldn't hear him and it was all logical to Optimus. Optimus had then noticed that Jetfire wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Jetfire?" he asked looking for his second-in-command.

"No," everyone replyed.

"Last I saw he was trying to fix the communications," said Evac.

"Where could he possibly be?" wondered Optimus. "He can't be out partying. He quit when he had Jetstream . . . so where could he be?"

The very next morning Jetfire had snuck back in the base, but Optimus was there waitng for him.

"So where have you been Jetfire?" asked Optimus with crossed arms as he startled Jetfire.

"Oh . . . around," sweated Jetfire.

"Not partyng I hope," said Optimus. "'Cause I tried to contact you, but you didn't answer."

"Well, uh, I can explain," said Jetfire looking around nervously.

Optimus waited for his answer, but before Jetfire could speak their base was hit by decepticons. Optimus sighed as he gazed at the flaring red lights. He then looked at Jetfire and said-

"I'll be expecting that answer after we get back."

Jetfire let out his loud sigh of relief and then followed the others to go fight the decepticons. When they had fought the decepticons they had broken in their base on the planet and tried looking for the omega lock, but Metroplex stopped them, but not for long. Galvatron had almost gotten the lock when Optimus came and forced him outside. They then battled in space and Galvatron was a lot stronger than he was when he was Megatron.

As they fought new transformers came to join the fight . . . Sideways and Soundwave. Hot Shot had seen them and this greatly angered him and so, with out telling anyone followed them to fight, but they had lurged him far enough away from everyone to where no one could see him any more. When they had halted they turned to him and saw Hot Shot standing before him with his sword drawn.

"Looks like you fell into our trap Hot Shot," smiled Sideways. "We lured you away from everyone else."

"So you think I'm helpless huh?" Hot Shot smiled as he held his sword up. "Well I'm not and I'm going to finish you two once and for all."

"You think you can actually destroy us?" chuckled Sideways.

"We can always find out," smiled Hot Shot preparing himself for battle.

Hot Shot then lunged at them and had managed to slice Sideways nicely across the chest.

"Why you!" he growled touching his chest.

He then backed up and looked at Soundwave and said-

"Soundwave ATTACK HIM!!"

Soundwave did, but Hot Shot held his ground. Soundwave was fast and it was hard to lay his sword on him so Hot Shot opened his missiles on him. He hit him, but it barely left a scratch on him. Hot Shot was tired of fighting people like this.

"Why do all the bad guys have to be the strong ones?!" sighed Hot Shot seeing Soundwave stand tall before him.

Sideways then let out a laugh at hearing Hot Shot say this and so he said-

"Because being bad is the life."

"Yea, that's what you think!" said Hot Shot lunging at him with his sword drawn again.

Sideways then dodged his hit and grabbed Hot Shot's outstretched arm and tossed him high in the air.

"This isn't good!" he jumped as he fell in the air.

He then landed right in Soundwave's tight arms and said-

"This REALLY isn't good!"

Hot Shot tried to break free, but he couldn't Soundwave was too strong and Hot Shot couldn't get to any of his weapons with his tight embrace on him.

"ERR, LET GO!!" cried Hot Shot struggling to get free.

"No," smiled Sideways coming to him. "I told you we'd get you . . . Unicron."

"Do you know how much I hate it when people call me that?" smiled Hot Shot trying to cool his quick temper.

"A lot I hope . . . After all I would like you to show me some of that Unicron power again for us," smiled Sideways as he put a finger on Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot then snapped back and bit his finger. This caused Sideways to jump back in surprise at what Hot Shot just did.

"Fisty aren't you?" he said holding his finger.

Hot Shot just looked at Sideays with angry optics bareing his teeth. Sideways then gave out another chuckle and said-

"It's you own fault for following us."

Hot Shot still kept silent though, except for a low grumpling in his throat. Sideways then placed his fingers on Hot Shot's spark and began to emite a power from it making it act up and bring Unicron's power back out. Hot Shot knew this could not be good. He gasped as he saw Sideways activating Unicron's power again.

Sideways then smiled and came close up to his face. He stared at the wide optic Hot Shot for a long while till he said-

"And this time daddy's not here to save you."

* * *

Optimus had gotten into a fight with Scourge as Galvatron left to get the omega lock. Optimus tried to get past Scourge so he could stop Galvatron, but Scourge wouldn't let him pass. Optimus then saw Scattershot and Red Alert fight near by and also saw that Hot Shot was nowhere near by them. He knew this couldn't be good. 

"Red Alert, Scatershot, where is Hot Shot?" he called out to them while keeping a sharp optic on Scourge.

"We don't know Optimus," Red Alert said as he fought with Thundercracker. "He left us as soon as he spotted two new decepticons."

_Oh no_, thought Optimus. _I need to get to him . . . and soon_.

He then looked at Scourge and said-

"Get out of my way Scourge or else I will be use force on you."

"By all means go ahead," smiled Scourge.

But before Optimus did anything Override came and tackled the dragon sending him and her flying across space.

"Thank-you Override," Optimus whispered as he sped off to find Hot Shot.

As Override fought with Scourge she had found out how flexible she was.

"Hey, I like this new body," she smiled as she easily dodged Scourge's hits.

* * *

Optimus sped off to find Hot Shot and when he did he found that he was in the tight embrace of one of the new transformers and he saw that the other transformer that was there had his hand on Hot Shot's spark and he could see Hot Shot worried about what the transformer was doing. Optimus tried to get to him, but saw that Galvatron also had his optics on Hot Shot as well. Optimus then saw Galvatron pull his blaster out and grin as he pointed his gun at Hot Shot, but Optimus wouldn't let him do this. Optimus then took his guns and pointed them at the transformer that held Hot Shot so Hot Shot could get free and dodge Galvatron's blast, but something else happened.

* * *

Sideways and Soundwave looked up and saw the fires coming to them. Sideways looked at the blasts coming to them and then looked at Soundwave and smiled. 

"You know what to do Soundwave," he smiled as he flicked his head to the blasts.

Soundwave nodded his head and then looked at the struggling Hot Shot in his grasp.

"Let go!!" cried Hot Shot trying to get out.

But then Soundwave lifted him off the ground and tossed him up in the air in the direction of the blasts.

"NO!" cried Optimus seeing this last reaction.

Hot Shot was then shot by both blasts and it hit him hard. There was a bright flash of light that iluminated the heavens above. There was no scream of pain, but Optimus dove right into the blast to get to Hot Shot if he could. He felt around for Hot Shot, but he felt nothing and strangely he wasn't getting his metal burnt off him as he also collided with the two blasts.

"Hot Shot!" he called out in the light.

All Optimus could see was his own hands in front off him.

"Hot Shot!" he tried again.

He then heard the slight sound of Hot Shot's voice. It sounded weak and dazed . . . or dying.

"Hot Shot? . . . Hot Shot where are you?!" he called out as he felt around.

"Father," came a slight whisper from Hot Shot's unseen body. "I'm right here."

"Hot Shot I can't see you!" he called out in the light. "I can't see you!"

"Father," he said with a long sigh afterward signifying that was the last word he had left in his body.

"No Hot Shot keep talking!" cried Optimus still feeling around. "Keep talking so I can find you!"

But there was nothing and Optimus feared he had lost his son again. He was so tired of this . . . so very tired.

"HOT SHOT!!!!" he cried reaching out in the light.

It then got brighter and Optimus body then began to burn all over. He had no idea what was going on, but then there was a white mass of light and it blew a burning wind at him that had begun blinding him, but he didn't care he wanted to find his son.

* * *

_What . . . what is this place?_ thought Hot Shot as he came back online. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't move and his body was numb just a bit. It then got very heavy and it felt as if he was going to watch is body be crushed by an invisable force right then and there. He could move his head though and when he did the pressure lifted a bit and Hot Shot found himself lying on another salt planet. 

His thoughts immediately raced to Sideways, but found, for once, he was all alone. He then picked his head up and looked around. He wondered how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being tossed into the blast. He figured Sideways and Soundwave were trying to get him mad and make him lose control again, but it didn't happen . . . did it?

He tried to command his body to move, but it would not listen to him. He laid his head back down and gave out a sigh in his mind. It was almost as if he had sighed out loud. When he spoke in his mind he found that it was like speaking out loud.

_What is going on?!_ he thought to himself. _For one thing I don't know how I got this way and the other thing is I don't know how I got here!_

As he grumbled in his mind something in the sky caught his attention. He could see the space as clear as day and he could see what was happening in it as well.

_PRIMUS . . . UNICRON?!!!_ he thought as he gazed at the two massive transformers before him.

Hot Shot saw that they stood as still as statues. Not one moved untill something began to happen to Hot Shot's spark. He looked down and saw that it glew very bright and it had then shot out two lights that had made their way to Primus and then to Unicron. They then came alive and at that very instant began to attack each other.

_What have I done?!_ cried Hot Shot within himself at seeing them come alive and attack each other.

Then Hot Shot found that he was able to stand. All this was very confusing to him. He gazed upward at the two transformer planets fighting and it was fierce. Hot Shot had wondered if he had somehow gone back in time. He was ever confused, but more when he heard his father crying out for him.

_Father_, said Hot Shot in his mind softly. He couldn't think right and so his emotions were mixed as he gazed at the enormous fight before him and hearing his father's cries for him. He was confused about everything and didn't know what to think. _I'm right here_.

"Hot Shot I can't see you!" came his father's desparate cries for him. "I can't see you!"

Then as Hot Shot still gazed at the fight before him he had not really noticed Unicron come down and grap him and lift him to him. Hot Shot still kept his 'awe' stare on Unicron as he said in his mind-

_Father_.

That was the last word he could say as his mind was filled with blankness and his words were mixed inside him. Unicron stared at Hot Shot for quite some time and Hot Shot him. Hot Shot then turned to see Primus staring at him too. Both Unicron and Primus had no emotions on there faces and Hot Shot was just struck in so much awe at seeing them and being that close to them that he couldn't move or cast his gaze away.

Primus then held out his hand to take Hot Shot, but Unicron shot back and punched him in the face and so their battle began with Hot Shot stuck in the middle.

_Why are they fighting over me?!_ cried Hot Shot inside wanting them to stop. _Stop it, just STOP!!!_

There then came a split in space that had halted the fighting robots. Hot Shot wondered how it happened and then realized how.

_Vector Prime?_ he gasped inside as he saw Vector cut through the very contents of time and space.

Vector Prime then came forth and called out to Hot Shot. Hot Shot still couldn't speak, but he said it with his mind.

_Here am I_, he thought as he watched Vector Prime come through the cut in space.

Vector Prime then turned his head and saw Hot Shot within the grasp of Unicron. Vector Prime then came to Hot Shot. Unicron and Primus said nothing they just gazed at Vector Prime that had come to Hot Shot.

"Take my hand son," said Vector Prime as he held out his hand.

Hot Shot gazed at Vector's out stretched hand for a long moment not knowing what to do. He then looked up at Unicron and saw that Unicron gazed down upon him with large emotionless green optics. Hot Shot then gazed at Primus who was gazing at him also with red emotionless optcs. Hot Shot then turned his gaze back at Vector Prime who had to say again-

"Take my hand Hot Shot."

Hot Shot then slowly took Vector's hand and Vector took a tight hold on Hot Shot and took him to the split in space where he had come from. Primus and Unicron's gaze just followed them as they left, then two ights came from them and went back into Hot Shot's spark like when they left and then everything turned to darkness as Hot Shot went offline.

* * *

Optimus tried as hard as he could to find Hot Shot, but he couldn't see anything and he felt him nowhere near. Tears began to swell up in Optimus' optics as he realized that he might have lost Hot Shot for good this time. He still felt around for him, but his reaching was doubtful and weak. His tears had began to blind him as he tried to see an outline of something . . . anything. 

He then saw an outline of something and he felt something touch him. Optimus widened his optics as he saw the shape take form. He could tell it was Vector Prime and he had Hot Shot. The light was still there though and he couldn't see him that well.

"Hurry, take him," said Vector Prime as he placed something in Optimus' arms.

Optimus couldn't think of anything at the moment. He had not the idea what had just happened and he didn't know how Vector Prime got there. Optimus then flew out of the light and there looked down in his arms and saw an unconcious Hot Shot in his arms. How did Vector Prime find him? wondered Optimus, but at the moment he didn't care.

All Optimus cared about at the moment was making sure Hot Shot was still Hot Shot, but as he gazed at Hot Shot he saw the light get even brighter and when he looked at the bright mass of light he saw Vector Prime in the middle of the light trying to stop it.

"Vector Prime!!" he called out to him not knowing if Vector could hear him or not.

Vector Prime then looked at Optimus and saw him just staring at him. He used all his power to stop the light, but it was taking its toll on him.

"Optimus flee!!" he cried out as he strength began to fail him. "Go to cybertron and awaken Primus!!"

Optimus didn't know what he meant about awaken Primus, but he was not about to leave his own ancestor.

"No, I can't leave you!" he cried out in the light.

"You must!" cried Vector Prime. "I cannot hold off this force forever!"

"Vector," gasped Optimus in a hush whisper.

After seeing Vector in even more pain Optimus had no choice but to leave. He went in their ship and took Hot Shot to Red Alert. There he went to the command center and told them to leave to cybertron.

"But what about about Vector?!" said Scattershot.

"This is his last wish!" said Optimus.

And then with an aching spark he said-

"Now GO!!"

Yes, sir!" said Scattershot as he set out for cybertron.

They then escaped through the portal, but Galvatron saw them escaping and so headed after them and began attacking them. Vector Prime saw this and so took his sword and directed the light force to the decepticons. It hit Galvatron and his men knocking them away from the portal of the autobots. Vector Prime then raised his sword high and used the last of his strength to get the light force to overload itself and collapse on itself and make it explode.

This resulted in Vector Prime's own overload and he colasped within himself and he was destroyed. He had sacrificed himself to save those who he loved and to awaken Primus.

* * *

Hot Shot awoke and found himself in the medical bay. Red Alert was near by checking his stats. Red Alert didn't know that Hot Shot was awake because Hot Shot didn't say a word. Hot Shot just gazed at him for a long moment watching him work.

He said Red Alert's name plently of times in his mind, but Red Alert continued to not notice him. Hot Shot had forgotten where he was. He was still a bit shaken up on what had happened to him recently. Hot Shot then found he could move his mouth and so said weakly-

"Red Alert?"

Red Alert shot back in Hot Shot's direction in utter surprise.

"Hot Shot you're awake!" he smiled as he came to him. "How do you feel?"

But before Hot Shot could say anything Optimus came in and asked how Hot Shot was doing, but he instantly saw Hot Shot's online optics gaze at him.

"Hot Shot!" he shouted in joy as he came by Hot Shot's side.

"Father," smiled Hot Shot as Optimus came and planted himself next to his son.

"Is there anythig wrong with him Red Alert?" asked Optimus gazing at Red Alert with spark peircing optics.

"No," said Red Alert. "He's perfectly normal. He was just shaken up a bit."

The children then came in with Override and they smiled to see Hot Shot awake.

"Yeah, you're awake!" smiled the children as they ran up beside him.

"At least you're still alive," smiled Override looking at Hot Shot with gleaming emerald optics.

Hot Shot gave a smile to her and then he turned to Optimus as Optimus said-

"What happened Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot's face then dimmed as he remembered what had happened. He then placed a hand over his spark and said-

"They fought over me."

"Who Hot Shot?" asked Optimus.

"Primus and Unicron," said Hot Shot. "I think it was what my spark looked like, but . . . real. They are constantly fighting over control of my spark inside me."

This caused a great silence as they heard this. Hot Shot then said-

"Vector Prime then saved me."

Optimus' mood then grew dark and he sighed and said-

"Hot Shot . . ."

"Yes father?" asked Hot Shot gazing into the sad optics of his father.

"He's dead," said Optimus sadly.

"WHAT?!" cried Hot Shot. "WHEN?!"

"He sacrificed himself so that we could get to cybertron," said Optimus. "So that we would all be safe."

Hot Shot didn't know what to say. He was utterly shocked. Hot Shot then realized this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. Hot Shot then cupped his face in anger and said-

"ERR, this is all my fault!!!"

"No Hot Shot," tried Optimus, but then the ship began to shake and all knew it was because of Hot Shot. "Hot Shot calm down."

"Why can't I be like a normal bot?!!" he cried as the ship began to shake worse.

Scattershot then came on the comlinks and said-

"Uh guys, there's a lot of turbulence here and I wouldn't mind if you lessoned it just a bit!"

But Hot Shot wouldn't calm down. The ship began to shake even more.

"Why me?!!" cried Hot Shot still in anger.

Then the omega lock began to glow and a sharp jolt of pain errupted in Hot Shot's spark making Hot Shot stop his anger.

"Ow, what was that?!" he gasped rubbing his chest.

"Oh, thank Primus," sighed Jetfire as he regained his balance.

Optimus then looked at Hot Shot and said-

"Vector's last wish was to awake Primus. I don't know what he meant by that, but we will abide by his last wish if we can."

They had gotten to cybertron and there Optimus took the omega lock and placed it in the part Vector Prime had said to, but as he did something went terribly wrong. The planet soon began to break apart and shake like mad.

"What's going on?!" said Override as she grasped Hot Shot's arm.

Hot Shot then grasp Override and said-

"I don't know."

Optimus didn't know what he had done. Had he only worsened everything? Had he doomed them all?

"What have I done?" asked Optimus as he gazed at the planet beginning to break apart.

"Wait!" said Hot Shot as he let go of Override.

He then looked more closely at the planet and then said-

"We have to get off the planet!"

Everyone got off the planet and saw that cybertron was not breaking apart, but it was . . . transforming.

"By the allspark of Primus!" gasped Optimus as he now saw everything clearer. "It's . . . Primus!"

Primus was awakening.


	45. End Of A Rule

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry guys that I haven't written in forever, but here it is and so enjoy. Also I don't remember much about this episode and the last one I saw was the one before this so yea . . . got nothing more to remember and so I read what happened and everything but I find it much easier for me just to make this up the rest of the way so enjoy ya'll:)**

All gazed at their, once home world, now changed into their long lost creator Primus. None could believe their optics as they saw Him transform right before him from cybertron into the almighty Primus. How could this be? What had the omega lock done?

"So this is what Vector Prime meant," gasped Optimus as all starred in awe of the gigantic transformer.

"Oi, bless my spark it's the maker Himself!" gasped Metroplex placing a hand over his spark in disbelief.

"Yea, it is," smiled Hot Shot as they all gazed at Primus.

As they all starred in awe at Primus Optimus Prime had noticed that he wasn't moving. It was as if He wasn't even awake. Was He at all? Optimus then said-

"Wait men."

He then looked closely at Primus and saw that he was not fully awake or operating.

"What is wrong with Him?" asked Landmine seeing the this as well.

"Is He not fully charged?" asked Leobreaker.

Then all of the sudden Primus' optics shown red and began to glow. He had awakened.

"Primus!" they gasped.

He then looked up and then moved his head to the small number of transformers the was before him just starring at him in awe. He looked and saw how few they were and wondered if that was all there were. He then looked at Optimus Prime and then, without moving His mouth, spoke-

"Optimus Prime . . . where are the rest of my children?"

Optimus' spark lept inside him as his creator spoke to him. Even though he was still in awe he knew he had a responsiblity to do. Optimus then straightened and said-

"They are all taking refuge on earth Primus, It is because of that black hole."

Optimus then turned and pointed to the black hole that was shown almost through out the galaxy ready to swallow everything and made all join into eternal darkness and nothingness. Optimus then turned back to his creator and said-

"We have awoken you to ask for your help. Only you can stop it from engulping the whole universe."

Primus turned to the black hole and then looked back at the autobots and said-

"This black hole was caused by him."

"Who?" asked the autobots.

Primus then glanced at Hot Shot and then at them all and said-

"My brother . . . Unicron."

"What?!" gasped everyone not really wanting to look at Hot Shot at the moment. "How?"

"Yea, I thought we killed him?" asked Landmine.

"Part of him," said Primus raising his hand a bit. "He still lives in one, but his form is gone and dead and because of his evil dying it has interupted the balace of good and evil and so caused this black hole."

"So . . . are you saying we need to get Unicron back?" wondered Optimus fearing for his son.

"No," shook Primus. "It is good that he cannot come back, but watch him and make sure that his hold over his weilder does not become stronger. As for this black hole I shall rid it of a threat to my children, but keep watch Optimus Prime for there is another evil in this universe like my brother, and he comes swiftly for my power."

"Galvatron," growled Optimus as he turned to see a warp hole opening and through came the decepticons.

Galvatron grinned at seeing the autobots before his creator Primus. He then looked at the omega lock which was embeded in Primus' spark. He knew he had to be swift if he wanted to take Primus' power, but how to get passed the autobots? Galvatron then turned to his team and told them to fan out and ready for an attack and prepare to take the omega lock.

"Decepticons . . ." began Galvatron as he looked at Optimus Prime who expected an attack from him. "Attack!"

"I was right," growled Optimus. "Wing saber, Leobreaker combine!"

"Hhh, here we go again," sighed Hot Shot as he prepared his team to guard Primus and the open omega lock.

"They thought they could beat me by trapping me in a warp hole," grinned Galvatron as he watched his men attack the autobots. "But I am much more powerful than Megatron and no one shall stop us . . . not even Primus."

Optimus was attacking Thundercraker when he noticed Galvatron inching his way to Primus. He was going to try and stop him, but soon Galvatron was tackled and flown off by two strange transformers. Optimus was ever confused by this but wasn't complaining as Galvatron was taken out of the battle.

* * *

Galvatron was not too happy about being taken by two transformers when he was but a hands stretch away from Primus. He struggled in their grip as they stopped finding themselves away from the battle scene. He growled saying- 

"Err, let me go! I demand it!!"

"Take it easy you _highness_," chuckled Sideways a bit with a sly smile. "All we want to do is talk and, perhaps, make a deal."

"Galvatron makes no deals!" he spat.

"Is that so?" smiled Sideways letting go and crossing his arms. Soundwave soon did the same and so Galvatron straightened himself and glared harshly at the two and asked-

"Just who are you anyways?!"

"I am Sideways and this is my dear friend Soundwave," smiled Sideways introducing himself and Soundwave.

"Sideways!" said Galvatron indeed remembering him. "You're the reason why Star-!"

Galvatron then stopped what he was to say then bowed his head a bit regaining control over himself and then said-

"What do you want lowlife?"

"A deal, like I said," smiled Sideways.

"Like what?" sighed Galvatron crossing his arms.

"We want you to give your word you will not harm Hot Shot," said Sideways.

"Why?" asked Galvatron. "That Prime brat has caused me enough headache as it is! and he is Unicron!"

"We know," said Soundwave. "He is our aster and we wish to . . ."

"Wake him up," interuted Sideways. "Just like you woke your master up."

"And how are you going to do this?" asked Galvatron. "This has been tried before and nothing worked. It is better to kill him less any new threat come upon us."

"NO!" cried Sideways with a loud quick yell, but soon regaining control over himself. "I'll tell you what . . . if you bring into our hands Hot Shot then we shall leave this galaxy and return to the farthest reaches of the universe where we came from and bother you know more, for we are here just to get back our master . . . that is all."

Ever Galvatron hated sideways, but he suggested in getting rid of one of the problems he hated more than anything . . . Unicron, but what was wrong with not killing him? Wouldn't it be easier? But they were Unicronian it would only make sense they would want him alive so they could revive him . . . but Galvatron did not want Unicron to be revived and this Sideways and Soundwave could see.

Sideways knew Galvatron was going to make up his mind soon and that he wanted Unicron dead and gone for good and so he shot back saying-

"Might I warn you we will leave you to rule cybertron and never come back as a threat to you again."

"How can you ensure me this?" asked Galvatron.

Sideways then thought to himself a bit and smiled. He knew what Galvatron wanted and so he turned to him and smiled and said-

"I will personly get you the omega lock and your creator's power."

At that Galvatron smiled. He wanted the power to bring the autobots to their bending knees and with Primus' power he knew he could do it. He then looked at the two he might have known they'd be lying through their teeth, but he decided to take that chance and plus . . . if they lied to him he could always blast their motherboards out.

"Deal," he smiled.

"Good," smiled Sideways to himself. "Very good."

* * *

The autobots fought the decepticons as they tried to get to Primus' power. The cybertron defense team had not trouble in guarding Primus for their ammo was stronger than any decepticon could dish out. 

"This is too easy," sighed Hot Shot as he shot another decepticon that trued to get too close to Primus.

"You said that right," sighed Scattorshot pretty much getting board of them.

Jetfire got into another fight with Thunderblast but this time she was acting a bit strange.

"Hi Jetfire," she smiled twirling her gun on her fingers a bit.

This made Jetfire sweat a bit as he glanced around making sure no one was looking and so said-

"Thunderblast what's wrong with you?!"

"I had fun last night," smiled remembering all the things she enjoyed doing to her husband who still, she knew, had some affection for her.

"Thunderblast I said that was the last time I-" but he was cut off by Landmine calling out to him saying he should be fighting. "Thunderblast we're through now. I said that was the last time we're a couple."

"Why?" pouted Thunderblast. "I was having so much fun getting the hang of this wife thing."

"But I can't have you if you can't be a mother as well," said Jetfire. "I'm sorry . . . but it's what's best for Jetstream."

"Well fine!" growled Thunderblast as she took her blaster and shot at Jetfire.

Jetfire dodged her blasts, but just barely. He then looked at her with wide optics saying-

"What is wrong with you?! You almost got me killed!"

"Well maybe it'd be better!" she cried shooting him again.

She then chased him around till Jetfire actualy decided to attack back, but when he hit her she cried out saying-

"OW! How could you shoot me?! I'm your own wife!"

"Thunderblast I-" started Jetfire coming to her with his defenses down.

She then grinned and turned to him and shot him right in his stomach. Jetfire fell right to the ground and Thunderblast then jumped upon him with her gun up to his throat. She grinned as she was about to pull the trigger and rid herself of her husband.

"Bye sweety," she smiled as she just about pulled the trigger.

"Wait!" gasped Jetfire before she pulled the trigger. "I . . . I'm your . . . husband."

Thunderblast then halted as he said this. He was right. They said 'I do' and so shouldn't that mean something to her? Then as she thought about this Jetfire snuck in his fist and landed it right under her chin making her fly away.

"HA! You're so gulible!" he laughed getting up.

"Oh you will pay Jetfire!!" she growled engaging into battle again.

As they all fought to get the decepticons away from Primus so he could regain enough power to destroy the black hole Sideways came sneeking up to Primus and readied to take the omega lock. The defense team were unaware of him as he got his hands on the omega lock, but soon Red Alert became aware and so shot at him, but soon Red Alert was hit by Galvatron's electrical force and was stuck in it. By the time Hot Shot and Scattershot noticed this Scattershot was shot in the visor by Sideways as he grabbed the omega lock and tore it away from Primus. Hot Shot turned and saw this.

"NO!" he cried.

But someone had soon snuck there arms around Hot Shot's torso and then he was met with an electical force. Hot Shot cried out in pain, but it soon ended as he was tossed back into another's embrace . . . Soundwave.

"NO!" he gasped feeling a bit too numb after the electrical force.

"I gave you Unicron now give me the omega lock," said Galvatron holding out his hand.

Optimus knocked Thundercracker away soon enough to see Sideways toss the omega lock to Galvatron and then take off with Soundwave who had Hot Shot in his arms.

"Mission complete," smiled Sideways as they flew off.

NO!" gasped Optimus reaching out for them, but he soon saw Galvatron activate the omega lock's power and so take it and give it to his men to make them all almost as huge as Primus. "By Primus we're too late."

Jetfire stood over Thunderblast with his blaser to her ready to just kill her and be over with her. He sighed as she cowered under him and he said-

"Finally I'll be done with you!"

But then a light struck her and she was made huge and she looked down at Jetfire with her arms on her hips saying-

"You were saying Jetfire?"

"Heh, heh," sweated Jetfire. "Can we talk about this?"

The autobots soon saw Jetfire flying by them as if he was hit by something. All then looked and saw the huge decepticons and ever wondered how in the great universe they'd defeat them.

"What do we do now?" gasped Landmine.

Optimus then came up to them and said-

"We have to get the omega lock out of Galvatron's possession!"

"But what about Hot Shot sir?!" asked Scattershot seeing the two transformers take Hot Shot away.

Optimus paused for a long moment and then said-

"We have to stop Galvatron first . . . it is the only way we can save him and svae us all!"

"Yes sir!" they said as they readied to fight.

And so they fought and fought with the giant decepticons, but they were getting nowhere. Optimus feared they couldn't win and he feared that Hot Shot was lost forever.

* * *

"Let go!" cried Hot Shot struggling to get out of Soundwave's grasp. 

"Struggle all you want little prince, but you're not going anywhere," smiled Sideways as he placed a finger under Hot Shot's chin.

"If I-!" started Hot Shot but was cut off by Sideways.

"If you what?" he smiled. "Use Unicron's powers? Well then by all means Hot Shot do."

Hot Shot hated feeling so helpless, but he couldn't to any of his weapons and Unicron's powers were out of the question and so he had no choice but to give in to them.

"That's right," smiled Sideways. "Be a good boy and cooperate as we try and awaken a certain someone inside you."

"Good-luck in that!" spat Hot Shot. "It's too late now!"

"Perhaps," said Sideways looking Hot Shot up and down. "But if so then we'll just have to corrupt you."

"I will never!" cried Hot Shot.

"We shall see," smiled Sideways brushing the side of Hot Shot's face. "They all do eventually."

Then Hot Shot felt a sudden cold effect coming from Sideways' hand that began to travel through his body and make him feel more numb and a bit drousey. His head then began to burn as his vision blurred almost into mere nothingness. Hot Shot tried to shake the feeling off but he couldn't.

"I can't," he tried to say as the effects took hold of his body. "I can't . . ."

But he couldn't say anymore. He was too out of it to say anything. Sideways then glanced at Sounwave and then said-

"Come on. We better get going before any tries to follow us."

* * *

The Omega lock wanted to be out of the hands of evil and back into the hands of good, but if so it needed Primus to take it back, but Primus had no more strength for His spark was the omega lock and it was taken away from him. If He could have just a small peice of His own spark then perhaps he could knock the peice out of Galvatron's hands just long enough for Optimus Prime to come in and get it away from him. It only knew of one other peice where part of Primus' spark resided and it was in the young transformer who needed it as much as Primus did . . . for without it Hot Shot's spark would be vulnrable enough for Unicron's spark to dominate his own. But the universe needed it . . . He needed it. 

Primus knew He was taking a big risk in having Unicron come back again, but right now He needed to get rid of the black hole first. If He had to then He would have to fight Unicron again like so long ago when time first began, but still back then He had his children to protect Him and right now . . . He needed to protect them. And so Primus took that chance summoning the last peice of His spark back to Him that He could . . . and it came.

* * *

"Stop!" halted Sideways as he saw something strange was happening to Hot Shot's spark. 

He knew what it was and so smiled and said-

"Looks like Unicron will be coming back whether you like it or not Hot Shot."

"No," struggled Hot Shot as he weakly lifted his head and smiled an assuring smile. "Primus then will have enough power to stop the black hole and Galvatron . . . He'll take back His spark and then . . . if He must . . . fight . . . Unicron."

"What? . . . NO!" growled Sideways seeing the peice of Pirmus leave Hot Shot and go back to it's original holder.

Hot Shot then went offline as he prepared for Unicron's domintaion over his spark to begin.

* * *

Primus regained part of his strength enough to use his power to knick the omega lock out of Galvatron's hands and send it falling into the black hole. 

"NO!" cried Optimus as he raced to save it.

His arm was stretched out as far as could be, but it wasn't long enough and he wasn't quick enough. He never was as a matter of fact. Soon Optimus began to doubt himself, but something changed that as he felt the presance of someone with him . . . helping him reach farther for the lock. Soon the presance became clear and he saw it was the spirit of Vector Prime.

"Vector Prime?!" Optimus gased seeing him.

"Do not give up Optimus," smiled Vector with that reassuring smile of his. "All with be well for us . . . now . . . take this Optimus Prime and stop all this madness."

Then as Vector Prime vanished Optimus noticed he held in his hand Vector Prime's sword. Optimus didn't know how he got it, but he wasn't complaining as he used the used to slice a portal where the omega lock fell and it entered it. Optimus then flew out of the black hole and found that the omega lock was teleported right where he wanted it to be.

"Primus save us all!" cried Optimus as all the madness and power came crashing down and around everyone.

* * *

Sideways stoped as he noticed the strange light that came out of nowhere . . . it was the omega lock! 

"What the . . . how did that get here?!" gasped Sideways as it came right to Hot Shot to place back the spark to keep Unicron away.

"NO!" cried Sideways seeing part of the spark enter Hot Shot's and stop Unicron.

Hot Shot then came back online with a smile as he took the omega lock in his hands and it gave him even more power to set himself free.

"NO!" growled Sideways ready to attack. "UNICRON SHALL LIVE!!!!!"

He then took out his dark sabor and shoved it into Hot Shot's spark hoping it was enough evil to overcome the power of Primus. Hot Shot gapsed at the sword disolved into his own spark, but what hurt the most is when the energy of the sword was sent back out of him by the omega lock and Unicron was reduced to nothing more than a small flame inside him as Primus kept him asleep.

"You see," smiled Hot Shot as he forced his head up to look at them. "Primus is strong . . . er . . ."

Then Hot Shot used the power of Primus to once and for all get rid of what was left of Unicron's men. Sideways and Soundwave disloved to nothing just like the dark sabor had done and they were no more. Hot Shot sighed in relief, but knew he had no time to waste. He turned and used even Unicron's power to toss the omega lock as far as he could back to Primus and indeed it made.

Hot Shot knew they needed it the most.

"Good-luck guys," sighed Hot Shot as his strength was used and he floated with no strength in space, but he hoped he would soon recover at least a little to return home to his family and friends.

* * *

Primus took the omega lock and his spark was returned to him. He then took the ark which was actually his weapon and used it to close the black hole forever, but Optimus and the leader of the decepticons still had some unfinished business to do. 

"It's you and me now Galvatron," said Optimus as he changed into his super mode and planed to face him alone.

"Yes and I hope you know I will be the last one standing!' growled Galvatron.

"Not so long as I am the leader of the autobots!" rang Optimus as he raced Vector Prime's sword.

"Then show me!" cried Galvatron as he attacked Optimus at full speed.

All the autobots and decepticons watched as the two leaders came to face off into one last and final showdown. Both fought their hardest as their years of built up hate towards each other was shown in that battle. Galvatron used his electical power to paralize Optimus and hit him to try and beat him to death, but Optimus, by the power of the matrix and his loved ones, rose up against him and fought just as hard back. They clashed with the screeching and grinding of hard metal.

Both, at times, knocking each other away from one another. Galvatron would have ripped Optmus' head right off his shoulders if he didn't elbow him in the gut and force him back. After that Optimus staggered a bit and Galvatron saw this as an advantage.

"It looks like your bodies' quiting before mine is Prime!" smiled Galvatron seeing the perfect opportunity to defeat Prime once and for all.

"Not in this life time Galvatron," gasped Optimus getting back up and grasping his sword as hard as he could.

Optimus knew the sword could finish him and so he charged Galvatron as fast as he could and jabbed at Galvatron as his sword landed into his spark making Galvatron twitch in pain. But Galvatron snapped back as he jabbed his hand into the back of Optimus' head and electrocuted his mainframe trying to fry it, but Optimus soon kicked him off him just in time before he did any serious damage. Both gasped in pain as they saw the other fall to their knees, but Galvatron reached out to Optimus with his fist raised saying-

"My spark . . . still . . . functions."

He then used all his strength and so whithered away into nothing just like his legacy. Optimus then tried to stand but he couldn't. He was too weak and all feared he was going to lose.

"Optimus, are you okay?!" they asked as they all came to him.

"I . . .I'm," tried Optimus but he was too weak and his spark began to quite on him.

Then there came a light . . . someone had teleported to them and it was Hot Shot. He came to them and nearly fell over himself as he used all his strength just to get back to him team.

"Hot Shot," smiled Scattershot as he came up to him and helped him up. "You still are Hot Shot right?"

"Yea," chuckled Hot Shot now feeling the his bpdy come back to life as his pain sensors came back online. "Thanks to Primus."

Hot Shot then looked and saw how badly Optimus was hurt and at the moment he knew he had fought with Galvatron.

"Well?" asked Hot Shot knwoing what had happened. "Is it done with?"

Optimus smiled as he looked at his well son again and shook his head weakly saying-

"Yes."

"Good," sighed Hot Shot as he made his way over to his father.

Hot Shot then fell to his knees and hugged Optimus tight and warm. He almost cried as he said-

"'Cause I never want to almost lose you again."

Optimus just smiled as he embraced his son and returned the hug. He then laid his cheek on his son's head and said-

"I am here Hot Shot . . . I am always here."

Primus looked at all his children who had fought long and hard and rejoiced as the universe was saved and this brought the only motion his lips remembered to do . . . smile. Primus then turned his ruby optics upward and stretched out his arms exclaiming to all who could hear-

"Now Cybertron shall be . . . reborn!"

And so it was Primus changed himself to fuse with all the planets and be as one. All the planets were still there, but now he had a bit part of them all. Now all could live in peice, but some of the decepticons didn't want to live with the autobots, and so left, but some did.

"Jetfire," said Thunderblast as she came up to him twidling her fingers a bit.

"What is it now Jetfire?!" sighed Jetfire in annoyance.

"I'm ready to be that mother you wanted me to be . . . you know . . . for Jetstream," she smiled.

"You know what Thunderblast," pointed Jetfire to her. "I think he doesn't need a mother now. We can do just fine without you and besides he doesn't even know who you are."

Then, out of nowhere, Jetstream came running up to Thunderblast with his arms out exclaiming-

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Hey baby!" she smiled as she picked up her boy in her arms.

"What I-?!!" gasped Jetfire in disbelief.

"You were saying?" smiled Thunderblast.

"What?!" gasped Jetfire. "Ah ah, no, no, and NO!!"

"But Jetfire," she grinned as she placed her little boy down and came up close to her husband. "You wouldn't leave the mother of your future child out in the cold would you? . . . hm?"

"What . . . You're pregnant?!" gasped Jetfire trying to not be heard or seen.

"Uh-huh," shook Thunderblast with a sly smile. "I told you we had a little too much fun last night now didn't we?"

Jetfire's anger was quenched but she had a point . . . it was just like when they first got married and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't believe he had a wife like her. Jetfire then gave in and said-

"Alright . . . we're a family again."

"That's what I like to hear Jetty," smiled Thunderblast smacking Jetfire on the tailpipe.

"Hey!" jumped Jetfire. "You mind?! . . . not here!"

"Fine!" she said crossing her arms. "Party pooper."

And so after all these incidents happened Optimus decided to build a system where they were going to build space bridges to all the planets so they could all keep in contact with one another and so there represented someone from each planet and all readied to do this, but when they had decided on who to take and all Optimus decided to leave Hot Shot behind and take the other part of the defense team with him so that one day Hot Shot would lead the autobots on cybertron, but until that day Optimus placed Jetfire in command.

"Wha . . .me sir?" asked Jetfire.

Optimus shook his head as he made his final descision.

"Yes. Just until I know that Hot Shot is ready to take the lead like he was born and raised to do. I want you to keep an optic on him and tell me when you think the time is right."

"I will sir!" saluted Jetfire. "We're all gonna miss you."

"I am too Jetfire," sighed Optimus.

And so all the teams readied to leave and start building on the space bridges. Override had a hard time leaving Lori and her planet with no leader, but there was going to be a race to see who would be the next one and she had her optics one a certain one who wanted to try. She knew what she had to and so followed her duty with great respect and waited for the day to see who would be her planet's next leader. As all prepared to leave Optimus said one last farewell to his men that he was leaving behind.

"I was glad to lead you all men," he smiled as he looked at them all. "And I will miss you all dearly."

Optimus then looked at his son and smiled warmly as he came up to him. Hot Shot had his head bowed wishing he could go but Optimus picked his head back up to make him look at him. Hot Shot then sighed and said-

"I just don't see why I can't come . . . you have the rest of my team with you."

"Hot Shot the reason why I want you to stay is so you can follow in my footsteps and someday lead the autobots. I will be waiting for that day son," smiled Optimus.

"Yea, but you're leaving just when I found you," sighed Hot Shot wit sad optics.

"I know son," said Optimus. "But I will visit and we shall have some catching up to do alright?"

"Alright," smiled Hot Shot.

"Good," smiled Optimus as he hugged his child one last time but before he left he said. "I want you to have something Hot Shot."

"What's that?" asked Hot Shot.

Optimus then brought out Vector Prime's sword and exstended it to Hot Shot, but Hot Shot shook his head not wanting to take it for he found he was not worthy.

"No father I can't," shook Hot Shot.

"He wanted you to have it Hot Shot," smiled Optimus warmly.

"Why?" asked Hot Shot.

"He said you could use it and plus he said it was going to be a family gift in the first place if he could have given it to his son and he do the same back then so you might as well take it now," smiled Optimus giving it into Hot Shot's hands.

"Wow," gasped Hot Shot taking it and holding the Prime sword up. He was still ever amazed at being a Prime.

Optimus then left him where he know he would always be safe saying-

"Good-bye son."

"Good-bye father," said Hot Shot trying not to cry as his father left him again just as quickly as he found him.

Optimus then turned to all the transformers and said-

"I will return someday and visit you all so farewell until that day my people."

All were sad as the autobots left to build new ways to keep in contact but yet all were happy for now was the day all could live in harmony knowing each race that existed in the universe and all were not afraid.


	46. Don't Say Goodbye

Optimus did return from time to time to visit and check up on everything. At least once a month he would return with the rest of the team and all would report what their side of the space bridge building is progressing. One that day all could rest and take some time off. Optimus took his time off going on outings and trips with his son.

Hot Shot enjoyed the outings and such, but he still wanted to be with his father full time and not just seeing him once a month. At first he thought it was the coolest thing in having the great Optimus Prime as his real father, but the duties of a Prime were too great for even Hot Shot to like. He wanted at least a year to spend with his father, but thanks to the space bridge project that would never happen till it would finish. Hot Shot really had nothing to do but train with his sword skills and wait till the next month rolled in to see his father again.

This wasn't the life Hot Shot wanted when he eventually found his real father. He wanted to be like a little boy again and go to races and rallies with his father like every normal boy with their father. After a couple of months like this Hot Shot began to wonder if he ever had a child would he be the same way Optimus is towards him? Now Hot Shot knew Optimus loved him more than his own life, but Hot Shot did not want to be like Optimus if ever he had a child.

Hot Shot would want to be with his child everyday and watch him grow up into what he would become later on in his life. Sadly to say Hot Shot felt that Optimus missed too much of his life. Even though Optimus tried to fill that gap he could never truly fill it. There are three stages in growing up . . . baby, child, teenager, adult, and elder.

Now Hot Shot knew that no parent really ever saw their child as an elder but Optimus . . . he missed the most memorable most important stage in his life . . . his childhood. Optimus might have been there for his baby years and teenage and his adult years, but he missed the funest stage and the stage most remember . . . their childhood. That was always the best stage of you life your childhood and you felt your best when you were so young an carefree. Hot Shot knew Optimus regretted missing such an important stage of his own son's childhood, but if ever Optimus wanted him to be as close as he was to Geargadget his adopted father then he would have to be there with Hot Shot and spend much more time with him, but being a Prime was never easy and now Hot Shot wondered if, when he was just a toddler and he knew Optimus as his father, if he spent that much time with him.

When Optimus had come back on his monthly check up on the progress of the bridge Hot Shot asked him that and Optimus didn't deny that he should have spent more time with him when he was even just a toddler. Optimus told Hot Shot that there were many things he should have done but didn't. One was spend enough time with him.

"Hot Shot you have to understand how much I wanted to be with you," said Optimus as they sat outside just enjoying the stars go by. "But being a Prime—"

"I know," cut in Hot Shot shaking his head as he had already heard this before. "It's hard to be a Prime speech. Father I have heard this before. All expect so much from you . . . sometimes even when you can't give it."

"Exactly son," said Optimus turning his head to him. "Now I had a war to fight in and so couldn't play father every hour, every second of the day . . . for we . . . had it all planned out you see."

"Who?" asked Hot Shot.

"Me and your mother," sighed Optimus remembering all the plans they made to prepare for Hot Shot to come into the world and be raised up to take Optimus' place some day. "I was going to be the one who went to battle all the time and Elita . . . she was going to be the one to raise you and give you what you needed the most in your life . . . love, but she died and it just . . . ruined everything.

At that they both let out a couple of chuckles at picturing all Optimus said. Optimus then sighed as he gazed at the ground and said-

"It was a perfect plan really . . . the father goes off to work while the mother stays and raises the baby . . . it's a shame it never worked out."

"Yea," sighed Hot Shot after hearing what Optimus wanted to do.

Then after a couple moments of silence Hot Shot turned to his father and asked a simple but sad question-

"May I see my mother's tomb?"

Optimus knew it was alright for Hot Shot to see her and so shook his head saying-

"Sure son."

Optimus took Hot Shot to the resting place of his late departed wife Elita One and there left Hot Shot alone as he gazed at her tomb. Hot Shot gazed a while at the tomb as the sun started to fall in the sky. It was not sunset yet, but it was going to be soon and so if Hot Shot wanted any daylight left to look upon his mother's body then he would have to hurry. Hot Shot read the carvings of the outer tomb as it said-

'In these walls lye Elita One dear beloved wife of Optimus Prime and mother of their son. May she rest forever in eternal peace in the allspark.'

Hot Shot then decided to enter the tomb as he took a deep breath in and marched in the tomb to see the real her. As Hot Shot entered there, one a silver bed was his mother. He smiled at seeing her for even if her color had faded and she had been dead for 20,000 years she still looked ever beautiful to him just like when he first saw her. Hot Shot kneeled before her and just scanned her up and down trying to picture what it would have been like if she would have raised him and he grown up like a normal family with a normal father and mother. He smiled as he imagined what it could have been like with someone just as gentle and loving as she.

Hot Shot just imagined her being the perfect mother to him. He giggled a bit inside at seeing her playing with him as a child doing that whole mother/tickle/'I'm gonna get ya' thing to him and him saying 'stop, stop' and she saying 'you want more baby?' And he would giggle saying 'no, no' but really he enjoyed her playing and tickle him. Hot Shot just imagined her holding him as they waited for Optimus to come walking through the door and then letting him go and run full speed into the strong arms of his beloved father and then smother him in kisses just happy to see him again and gagging as his mother did the same. He could see her comforting him as he went on his first day of school and met new friends and she would welcome them kindly and openly.

A normal family thought Hot Shot . . . why would he ever deserve a thing such as that? Hot Shot then decided to touch him mother's body no matter how cold she had been for the last 20,000 years. He just wanted to know what the touch of his mother felt like and so his hand traveled down and up her arm and he smiled as he felt how smooth, soft, and tender she was . . . she deserved to be a mother . . . she would have been the perfect one he could tell. Hot Shot struggled to keep his smile but as he gazed at her his only saddened as the fact came to life that he'd never truly know his mother.

He wanted to know everything about her but only she could tell him that and the only way she could was if he died or she, somehow, came back to life. Tears began to swell in Hot Shot's optics as he thought of his mother and slowly began to run his finger down the side of her smooth cheek. He looked at her optics and ever they had been without light. He could tell they were once blue and oh how he would have loved to seen them shine down love upon him, but Hot Shot knew his mother loved him . . . she shown it many a time even before she knew she was going to have him.

Hot Shot knew that she wanted Optimus' child more than anything . . . if she didn't clearly Hot Shot would not be there now. Hot Shot smiled as something made Elita One's optics sparkle just a bit. The sun had set and so illuminated the tomb making the silver shine and surround her body with a fair light that made her look like a star herself. She was a star to Hot Shot though . . . she was his star. Always and forever.

Hot Shot then bent down to her face and before he left he kissed her upon the forehead just silently thanking her for giving him life. It was all he could do for no word could explain how much she meant to him otherwise. Hot Shot then left the tomb, but looked one last time at his glowing mother and gave out a small sigh just wishing he could have at least talked to her for five minutes . . . it would have been enough for Hot Shot. And so Hot Shot left.

The months went by and still everything stayed the same. Hot Shot began to get tired of it and so decided to do something, but that something changed his life forever and now he had to tell Optimus. He knew he couldn't wait till the next monthly meeting and so he had to have Optimus came to cybertron a little early and meet with him in private not knowing if Optimus would approve.

"Hot Shot what is it you want to tell me that is so important?" wondered Optimus crossing his arms waiting for his son's response.

Hot Shot had his head bowed trying to find the right words to say to his father without completely alarming him. The words fumbled in Hot Shot mouth and so he decided to tell Optimus the plain truth.

"Father," started Hot Shot looking at him with unsure optics. "I won the speedia 500 race on the speed planet."

Optimus was a little confused by all this racing language and so said-

"Isn't that good son?"

"That race was to determin the next leader father," sighed Hot Shot waiting for Optimus say something, anyhing.

Optimus was caught a bit off guard but knew this was very importrant into why Hot Shot called him to cybertron so soon. Optimus bowed his head a bit and gazed at the ground trying himself to find the right words to say to his son.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked looking back at Hot Shot.

"Just as soon as I have my father's blessing," said Hot Shot.

Optimus gave a small smile seeing that this is what his son really wanted.

"I'll stay if you want me to," said Hot Shot knowing Optimus would probably want him to fulfil his duties and become the next Prime.

"No, no," shook Optimus raising his hand a bit and looking at his son with kind and understanding optics.

_/Things are changing/_

_/It seems strange and/_

_/I need to figure this out/_

He then said nothing for a moment in time as he gazed at his son knowing that all Hot Shot wanted from him was his approval. Optimus then gave a sigh and smiled saying-

"You've always had my blessing Hot Shot."

_/You've got your life/_

_/I got mine/_

"Really?" smiled Hot Shot.

_/But you're all I cared about/_

Optimus shook his head smiling. He didn't really want to lose Hot Shot, but he knew that it was Hot Shot's time to lead and indeed he was a good leader.

_/Yesterday we were laughing/_

_/Today I'm left here asking/_

_/Where has all the time gone now/_

"What happened to you?" asked Optimus seeing Hot Shot was now a grown up and no longer that young roughion he needed to whip into shape. "You were with me one day and then the next . . . you're gone just like the other children."

_/I'm left alone somehow/_

"I grew up father," said Hot Shot.

_/Growing up and getting older/_

_/I don't want to believe it's over/_

Optimus laughed a bit as he said-

"You know . . . I knew this time would come."

_/Don't say good-bye/_

_/'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight/_

_/'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I/_

_/And although we knew/_

_/This time would come for me and you/_

_/Don't say anything tonight/_

_/If you're gonna say good-bye/_

Optimus kept his gaze at the ground as he remembered the very short time he had with Hot Shot and the moment they had together that meant the most to each other.

_/Do you remember/ _

_/In december/_

_/How we swore we'd never change/_

"I knew that one day you would just get up and leave and become that man you were growing up to be and I saw everyday of your life but tried to deny he was there," said Optimus reflecting on Hot Shot's life.

_/Even though your leaving/_

_/That our feelings/_

"Do you remember how we said we'd always be there for one another Hot Shot?" asked Optimus looking at Hot Shot.

"Sure father," said Hot Shot remembering.

_/Would always stay the same/_

"Does that still hold for you Hot Shot?" asked Optimus.

"Of course father," said Hot Shot like it was a no brainer.

_/I wish we could be laughing/_

Optimus then gazed once again at the ground trying not to let his emtions take the best of him when he knew this day would eventually come for him and Hot Shot.

_/Instead I'm standing here asking/_

_/Do we have to end this now/_

_/Can we make it last somehow/_

Optimus looked back at Hot Shot and said-

"I wish you wouldn't go really, but this is what you want and what you deserve . . . I cannot stop this and I won't try."

Optimus sighed as he looked away from Hot Shot a bit and said-

"I guess it's just every parents fear . . . that their sparkling who they loved and cared for all those years of sacrifce for them . . . would just leave them like a quick storm in spring."

They then shared a long silence as each other thought of what to say to the other. They knew what they had to say, but didn't want to just yet.

_/We both know what he gotta say, not today/_

_/'Cause I don't wanna leave this way/_

"Father I . . ." started Hot Shot but his words were lost as he saw the emotion in Optimus' optics show and the pain glare that he felt as if he was losing his only child for good. "I'll visit you and everything . . . I'll be representing the speed planet and so I'll come to the monthly meetings."

Optimus didn't know what to say to Hot Shot though.

_/Don't say good-bye/_

_/'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight/_

_/And although we knew/_

_/This time would come for me and you/_

_/Don't say anything tonight/_

_/If you're gonna say good-bye/_

"Father, we knew this time would come and so why is it so hard to just say good-bye?" asked Hot Shot.

"I don't know," smiled Optimus shaking his head a bit shwoing the watery glare of his optics.

Optimus then looked at Hot Shot and knew this was the hardest thing for him to do . . . to let him go.

_/And if it's over/_

_/It hurts but I'm giving you my word/_

_/I hope that you're always happy like we were/_

_/Happy like we were/_

Optimus then acted on his emotions and quickly ran up to Hot Shot and embraced him in the tighest warmest hug he ever gave. He never wanted to let his sparkling go, but he was grown now and this is what all parent have to go through with every child of theirs, but sadly . . . Hot Shot was all Optimus had.

_/Don't say good-bye/_

_/'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight/_

_/'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I/_

_/And although we knew/_

_/This time would come for me and you/_

_/Don't say anything tonight/_

_/If you're gonna say good-bye/_

"You have my blessing son," said Optimus as sad, but happy tears streamed down his cheeks. "You've always had my blessing . . . it's just . . . I don't want to say good-bye."

Hot Shot almost burst into tears as well hearing how much his father hated leaving Hot Shot or letting him go. Hot Shot then contained himself and said-

"Me too father . . . me too."

And so they held each other for the longest time their hug being their good-bye for they could not find it in themselves to ever say it. When they let go Optimus took a deep breath in as he saw Hot Shot step away from him. He knew he was going to leave, but didn't want to see it, but he had to . . . it was his sparkling after all. Hot Shot was going to say good-bye, but instead he inclined his head towards his father and prepared to turn and leave, but Optimus let out one last thing saying-

"I love you Hot Shot."

Hot Shot smiled the good-bye smile all parents will eventually have to deal with one day or another. He then inclined his head one last time and returned the reply by saying-

"I love you too father."

And so Hot Shot left Optimus to go fulfil his duty as the leader of velocitron. Optimus stood in that very spot he last saw his son for the longest time just thinking of him. After a while Optimus smiled as the stars shown their silvery forms and said to himself-

"Hot Shot was ready to take lead of the autobots . . . he had always been ready."

Optimus then let go of his breath and turned to leave and return back to his job. His downward mood all could tell it was something about Hot Shot and when he told them what had happened they all said it was natural for a child to leave as soon as they grew up and were ready to lead their own life. Optimus knew that, but to him Hot Shot would always be his little sparkling he used to read story books to and sing lullabys to calm him down and make him go back to sleep after hours of crying and wanting just his father.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay that song could be for a boyfriend/girlfriend too, but I decided to do father/son this time so yea. Hope you guys liked it and yes there will be more chapters so until next time, bye:)**


	47. Never Good Enough

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this chapter is for OptimusxElita4ever and Grimlockx4 'cause they wanted this and so I hope you two enjoy this and I'm just saying I'm not that good at romance and so yea . . . I tried my best and hope very much that you like it****J **

A year had rolled by and most people got used to seeing Hot Shot sit in the velocitron chair at the monthly meetings. Hot Shot explained all that was going on in velocitron about all the races and tracks being built and how things were working out with a couple decepticons that took refuge on the speed planet. All weren't worried that Hot Shot would screw up and mess up the speed planet. They all knew Hot Shot was a natural born leader just like his father and would rule the planet just and fair.

Optimus still wanted Hot Shot to be careful while he ruled the planet and when the monthly meeting rolled by he still wanted to spend as much time with him as he did before Hot Shot became the leader of his own planet. Optimus was still ever proud of his boy leading his own planet and people and always would be no matter what or who he ruled over. All could tell how proud Optimus was and all knew that if Optimus ever died by some tragic circumstance then Hot Shot would be quite ready to take the lead of cybertron. All knew that Hot Shot would gladly try and fill in his father's shoes.

The humans would visit the autobots and check up on their old friends, but Hot Shot decided if a reunion would work. He asked everyone and they all liked the idea and so decided to have it the next year. All the humans really wanted to meet them again and enjoy more time with the transformers and hear all that had happened or all that was going on. It was a very good idea for all for they all needed a little get-together once in a while since humans live so short.

As all waited for the next year to roll by for the reunion they had found that the space bridge project was progressing quite well. Override's part was going the fastest for it didn't take much for her to make her team build faster. She had all men on her team and so all waited on her hand and knee to her command. None minded that she was using her looks to get the job done faster they just wanted to see her work with them to get them motivated.

At times Override didn't know why they did this, but soon, after a while of figuring it out, she figured it out and so got tired of all the men starring at her body. She had half a mind to make Red Alert change her back to the way she looked, but then again . . . Red Alert was also too busy with building the bridge. So all she could do was sigh and return with her work. She could even take a week or so days off and her team wouldn't mind . . . her team was so weak-minded.

And so now she regretted going to the monthly meetings as all decided to tell their end of the progress and then sit and stare at her. It got very annoying to her and so she, at times, wished she could just disappear and never be seen again, but then it would extinguish too many's sparks. She began to sigh more than once and a certain someone knew she just wanted to scream and break out. He could see the way she had been acting and saw that she got very bored easily.

Hot Shot knew one thing could make her happy, but he hoped she had turned against all men already. So after one of the meetings Hot Shot came to Override and asked her a question she was more than happy to race-

"Hey Override you wanna race?"

Override looked at Hot Shot and bit her bottom lip trying to decide if she wanted to or not. She did have nothing to do the whole day and night and so why not and besides . . . she needed the race to get herself relaxed and rid her of her stress.

"Come on Override," smiled Hot Shot. "After all . . . I did promise you a race right . . . how 'bout I fulfill that promise for ya?"

Override them smiled big with her ruby lips and shook her head replying 'yes' to him.

"I'd like that," she said gazing at him with almost piercing emerald eyes. "I'd like that very much sir."

"Hey, it's still Hot Shot remember," smiled Hot Shot not really wanted even Override to call him sir. "I get enough of that on velocitron."

"Okay," smiled Override with a small giggle. "But are you sure you can keep up with that heavy body of yours?"

"Hey, this _heavy _body of mine is pure muscle as the humans say," smiled Hot Shot raising his arm to show off a bit.

"We shall see now shall we," smiled Override as she left.

And so Hot Shot and Override went to the speed planet when the night crept in to Hot Shot's personal race track which was once Override's, but he improved it just a bit as to where it even caught Override off-guard.

"Wow," she gasped seeing how much Hot Shot had improved it. "You have been busy. But while you have been _improving_ it have you been testing it out to see if you can drive steadily on it?"

"All the time," grinned Hot Shot. "Well . . . are ya ready?"

"More than I'll ever be Hot Shot," smiled Override back.

"Then on your mark . . . get set," started Hot Shot as they decided to start the race with a run, jump, and transform then a quick drive at the beginning.

Both were ready as they just inched to run and start the race. Hot Shot saw that Override was smiling and that she had begun enjoying this already. He was glad to see her smile that lovely smile of her again. He was glad to see her enjoying life again since her _accident_.

"GO!!" cried Hot Shot as they started out in a run.

Both then jumped and transformed into their vehicle modes hitting the gas on full speed. Override gained the lead by a lot and she knew she had lost Hot Shot. It wasn't like the old days when he was . . .

"See ya later Override," smiled Hot Shot as he sped past her somehow.

"How on earth?!" she cried to herself as she pushed herself harder to past him.

She then came up right beside him. Hot Shot just smiled as this brought back old memories. When they were like this some years Hot Shot either had to worry about someone shooting at him or trying to ram him off the road. He then chuckled and said-

"Well at least I don't have to worry about anyone ramming me off the—"

Then all of the sudden a sudden bump in the road which Hot Shot's hard tires prevented him from feeling hit Override's front left tire shredding it and making her swerve right and into Hot Shot acting as if she was ramming him off the track.

"WHOA!" cried Hot Shot as this sudden happening happened.

They then fell off the road and transformed almost landing on each other. Hot Shot quickly jumped to his feet crying out-

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't mean to!" cried Override trying to explain. "There was . . . ah, my tire."

Hot Shot looked and saw Override limp over to a nice rock to plant herself on top of it and look at the damage her slim tires took.

"Oh, hey let me see that," said Hot Shot looking at her tire on her leg. "Yup . . . it's gone."

He then looked and just smiled at Override she then returned the smile and there was somewhat a strange stare between the two. Hot Shot wondered many things about her like when he thought he saw her blush at him. He then stood up straight and asked her pointing the finger-

"Hey did you do that on purpose so I couldn't win?"

Hot Shot should not have said that. Override was ticked and her who body exclaimed it. Her green optics got a bit darker and her body began to ripple with anger as she stood up to face him with no fear showing now matter how big he was. She then in turn pointed the finger at him yelling at him-

"You know what Hot Shot; you men are all the same!!!"

She then turned to leave and began walking away. It looked as if she was talking to herself as she threw her arms in the air as she left. Hot Shot knew he had done wrong to her and so chased after her trying to apologize.

"Override wait!" he cried running after her. "I . . . I didn't mean it . . . I thought—"

"You thought what Hot Shot?!" growled Override turning back to him and crossing her arms. "That I meant to do that just to get your attention?!"

"Well," started Hot Shot not really knowing what to say. "Yes . . . I guess."

"You just don't know Hot Shot," said Override calming down just a bit and shaking her head. "If I wanted your attention I would tell you . . . or should have told you."

"What do you mean Override?" asked Hot Shot not sure where this was going.

"You know there are only about a few guys that don't look at me just for my body . . . you did that once Hot Shot, but after I got this new body you all were the same, but then . . . it was as if you were trying to avoid me."

"Override I never tri—" started Hot Shot but was cut off.

"Well you did," she said. "I . . . liked you Hot Shot and I thought that you'd like me better with this new body for apparently I was never getting your attention otherwise."

"Override why didn't you say something?" asked Hot Shot.

"I was going to," she said flapping her arms down to her sides. "But when I saw your mother . . ."

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" asked Hot Shot.

"Everything," Override sighed in sadness. "I very well knew the legacy of the great Primes and their great kingly line. They were to us like princes, kings, and queens . . . we were just commoners compared to them. When I saw your mother I knew she deserved being in that line . . . she was very queen-like, but me . . . I knew then and there I would never be good enough."

Override then bowed her head in sadness and unworthiness. Hot Shot had no idea this is the way Override felt about him. She liked him all this time and he didn't know. How could he have been so blind?

As he stood their for a moment pondering on what she said to him Hot Shot smiled and gave out a couple of laughs realizing that they were more alike then he knew. Override heard him laugh and so picked up her head to gaze at him who was shaking his head in a bit of disbelief.

"What?" asked Override as her optics began to swell with tears for she thought he was laughing at her.

"And here I thought I would never be good enough for you," said Hot Shot with a slight smile as his baby blues met her starry emeralds.

At that Override didn't know what to say . . . Hot Shot had liked her all this time and even she didn't know it.

"I thought that maybe I would have a chance with you if I won the race and impressed you, but I never thought I did . . . and then . . . you got that body change I knew that it was over with for me, but then I changed and wondered if you liked the change, but you just wanted to know if I could race in that but deep down inside I knew I could never race as good as I once had . . . but later I found I could, just a bit . . . but I still knew you'd never like me."

"Oh Hot Shot," smiled Override shaking her head and laughing a bit. "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Because you were so beautiful," said Hot Shot making Override blush very much. "Ever since the first time I saw you . . . I was just too afraid to tell you how much I cared about you and when Red Alert changed your body he just brought what I saw on the inside of you out."

Override couldn't help but blush and try to hide her face but Hot Shot wanted to see her. She then turned to him and said-

"Then stop drooling over me and kiss me already."

Hot Shot was caught so off-guard by this he almost feel right over as she stood there waiting for his response and so he was very glad to give her his answer. Hot Shot came up to Override cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips against hers answering her command. Override had never been kissed before for no one ever thought she was worth kissing before her change, but Hot Shot did. She felt very light as he kissed her for that long moment in time that seemed to be forever.

After Hot Shot had let go of her Override's optics were still a bit dim as she took everything in. She let out a warm smile as she took in a deep breath and sighed softly signifying she liked the kiss very much. Hot Shot smiled seeing how much she enjoyed his kissing. He was glad she was happy.

Hot Shot let her comprehend everything before he made any other move on her. Override's optics soon glowed their normal shinny green again as she looked at the smiling Hot Shot, but as soon as her optics worked again properly Hot Shot rushed to her again and embraced her in a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around her body and just took in her kiss. Override was caught a bit off-guard but she soon returned the kiss to him. She had then slid her arms up his back as he held her close and kissed her lovingly.

None wanted to let go of each other as their love was expressed in their kisses. The kiss was long and deep as the night went by as slow as they wanted it to go . . . it was as if they owned the night itself. Hot Shot then brought his hand up to Override's face and gently caressed the side from her optics to her side of her chin. This only made Override sigh and his other hand was placed on the back of her head letting her just fall into his arms and kiss him warmly.

Override's lips were plump and tender as they met Hot Shot's for that long moment in time. Hot Shot's was soft as well and very warm on Override as they danced upon each other's lips enjoying that moment very deeply and taking in the moment to never forget the special feeling each other felt towards one another. But just like all else that moment had to end and so they just held onto each other in their arms and just gazed at the stars as a couple of shooting stars flew by to make the night more romantic. Hot Shot teased with Override's neck just brushing his fingers over her gently ever making Override sigh, which he enjoyed doing. Both smiled as they felt the warm strong embrace of the other.

After an hour of silence Override decided to speak just wanting Hot Shot to know some things about her-

"You know Hot Shot . . . I used to not be what I am today."

"What do you mean Override?" smiled Hot Shot gazing down at her mixed within his arms.

"What I mean is I used to have a boyfriend," she said.

"Oh," said Hot Shot his mood dampening just a bit.

"We weren't that close though," said Override making Hot Shot feel a little better. "The reason why he dated me was because he always wanted to have a girlfriend . . . he never did care about me anyways."

"Was he fast?" asked Hot Shot.

"He thought he was," she giggled a bit pushing her head into Hot Shot's chest. "But he wasn't . . . he was the leader of velocitron before me. I knew I could beat him but he never wanted to see and find out . . . that was back then when femmes couldn't race and so to prove him wrong I disguised myself as a guy and won the race only to reveal I was a femme after I won . . . I left him after that and never saw him since . . . I was glad though."

"Well that was a mistake," said Hot Shot gazing up a bit.

"What was?" asked Override picking her head up to look up at Hot Shot's face.

"Him giving up on a beautiful femme such as you," smiled Hot Shot.

"Oh Hot Shot you flatter me," smiled Override as she leaned up and kissed him again.

When she had finished she placed her head back onto his chest and then asked him-

"What about you Hot Shot . . . have any girlfriends when you were young?"

"No," said Hot Shot thinking back. "There was someone I did like though . . . but she died."

"Oh . . . I see," said Override bowing a bit.

Hot Shot then picked her face up to his and smiled and said-

"That was the past thought Override . . . let's think of the future now."

"Alright," smiled Override as she leaned up to kiss him again.

As they kissed for quite a long time Hot Shot felt deep down inside his gut that he needed to tell Override everything. How he felt about the future, that night, everything. He didn't know if he had a right to ask her but when he kissed her he knew it gave him the right to ask anything he wanted to her and so as they ended it and Hot Shot whispered to her-

"Marry me Override."

"What?!" said Override finding that to be quite complicated and confusing.

Override then got up saying-

"But I can't I have duties to the space bridge project."

Hot Shot then stood up and faced Override saying-

"But what is wrong by getting married?"

"Everything," said Override beginning to pace a little as the night progressed. "What if we do then what Hot Shot? We wouldn't be able to see each other for long. Only at the monthly meetings. Hot Shot I just can't . . . I'd love to but I can't."

"Come on Override all we have to do is say I do, I do. Like this I say I do and you say—" said Hot Shot motioning for Override to finish the phrase.

Override just sighed at him doing this so simple example for her so she helped him along by finishing the phrase.

"I do," she said crossing her arms.

"There," smiled Hot Shot sneaking up and kissing her quickly.

"Wait a minute," shot Override a bit jumpy. "Did we just get married?"

"Yup," smiled Hot Shot. "I told you it was that simple, now . . . how about that honeymoon of ours?"

Override just shook her head and flung her head to the sky sighing and saying-

"Hot Shot I can't I told you."

"But Override the night is still young," smiled Hot Shot coming closer to her. "And besides you married me."

"I didn't know!" said Override shooting her face in his.

But Hot Shot just caught her and pulled her into a kiss that was deep and Override did not want at that moment. She struggled a bit to be released from her _newlywed's _strong grip on her but as his kisses deepened the more she enjoyed him and the more she was thinking of the honeymoon . . . but she couldn't she had her duties.

"No!" shot Override pulling away from Hot Shot.

"Why not?" asked Hot Shot raising his hands a bit. "Come on . . . at least the wedding night . . . surely you won't deny me that Override?"

Override couldn't help but smile as Hot Shot smiled that sly smile of his to get what he wanted and make his point clear . . . that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Well?" asked Hot Shot walking up closer to her and gently placing his hands on her shoulders and begin kissing her neck tenderly.

Override gave out another sigh as the sensation from his kisses made her spark flutter and she feel very light. She then smiled and turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck just glaring into his gorgeous baby blue optics. Hot Shot smiled at her as she asked-

"How long do we have?"

"About . . . six more hours," smiled Hot Shot checking to see the time the night had left and when she had to return to her team.

Override swayed her head a bit thinking if it would work but she soon looked back at him saying-

"What do you think Hot Shot?"

"My house isn't far if that's what you're asking," whispered Hot Shot into his wife's audio receiver.

Override just laughed a bit more for Hot Shot could always make her laugh. She then shook her head replying 'yes' to his _proposal_.

"Really?" smiled Hot Shot making sure what her decision was.

"Yes," smiled Override laughing a bit more. "But you better not make me late."

"Oh no," shook Hot Shot coming even closer to her.

Hot Shot then gave her one last kiss before they headed off to enjoy their wedding night. Even though they had about six hours to do what ever they wanted they were going to make the most out of it if they had anything to say about it.

* * *

As the day came Optimus rounded his team up to make sure all were accounted for. They were but a certain team was missing a certain leader.

"Optimus sir have you seen Override lately?" asked Smokescreen seeing she wasn't there.

"No I haven't Smokescreen. Where do you suppose she is? She's never usually late is she?" asked Optimus.

"Not that I've seen sir," said Smokescreen.

"Strange," said Optimus. "Well I guess we'll just have to start without her."

As the time went by most of Override's team began to slack off since they didn't have their beloved beautiful leader to drive them onward. Optimus got tired of this and only wished she would come soon, but his wish soon came true as he saw her driving up and then transformed.

"I am so sorry Optimus sir," she apologized composing herself.

"Where were you Override?" asked Optimus. "You'll never usually this late."

"I know that sir I just . . . got sidetracked a bit," she inhaled.

"Well, just don't let it happen again," said Optimus pointing to her team. "Now your team needs you."

"Yes sir," she sighed as she went towards them.

She then mumbled to herself as she made her way to her men saying-

"Won't make me late huh Hot Shot?!"

* * *

Hot Shot was racing a bit as the day progressed but he seemed like he hadn't gotten enough sleep and so Clocker wondered why.

"Hey Hot Shot what's wrong?" he asked seeing how tired and unfocused he was. "Were you up all night racing or something?"

Hot Shot just smiled to himself as he thought about Clocker's question. Hot Shot then turned to him and said with a wide grin-

"In a way."

"Oh . . . well will you be doing it again?" wondered Clocker actually thinking Hot Shot was up racing all night.

"Maybe," said Hot Shot gazing back into the blue sky thinking of Override his and forever bride. "Maybe."

Hot Shot knew he'd see her again at the monthly meetings and so couldn't wait for that day to hold his bride in his arms again.


	48. The Reunion

As the day came for the reunion all put off all their work and projects to spend time with their family and loved ones and especially . . . their old friends.

"Hey guys," smiled Rad as he came with his family to see the autobots.

"Wow, Rad I haven't seen you in forever," smiled Jetfire as he looked at Rad.

"Yes, I know," smiled Rad.

Jetfire then looked at Rad's family that seemed to grow and he looked at a young lad who looked about Rad's age the last he saw him. He was holding a small child of his own and who was clearly a newborn and so Jetfire put two-in-two together and said-

"Wait a minute . . . that can't be Jack can it?"

"Yup," smiled Rad placing an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Man humans grow fast," gasped Jetfire. "Look at him, I haven't seen him since he was just a baby."

"Yea, heard about that," smiled Jack bouncing his little son a little. "And now I have a baby of my own."

"Well congradulations Rad you're a grandfather," smiled Jetfire.

"I know," smiled Rad feeling a bit proud. "But I'm not the only one."

Carlos, and Billy were even grandfathers having a couple of their grandchildren with them. Fred wasn't one just yet for his children were still in highschool. Even Dr. Jones was a grandfather as Kicker and his wife Mesha walked in with their 10 year old son Kyle and their twin girls who had just turned five that year Emma and Sandra. Indeed humans grew quick.

As they all gazed at all their old friends and family all still noticed the one person that was missing. Rad cast his eyes down in sadness and Jetfire knew who he was thinking of. Rad then sighed and said-

"You know . . . it's not the same without her."

"I know Rad, we all miss Alexis," sighed Jetfire in sadness.

"It's just . . . I remember when we were kids we talked about our futures and everything. She always said she wanted to get married and raise kids and live a good life, but I guess she never got to. I just wish she would have told us about her and Starscream before it was too late."

"We all do Rad," sighed Jetfire. "I know how you feel about this. You think that maybe you could have saved her life if perhaps she would have told us, but it was her decision."

Yea, and is cost her her life and the life of her only child," protested Rad. "She knew better Jetfire, why did she choose to live that way and hid so many important secrets from her friends?"

"For him," said Jetfire. "It was for Starscream."

"But why?" asked Rad. "That was always my question."

"I think she was just afraid . . . afraid of what everyone would say or do if we found out and at that time I don't know what I would have done if I found out . . . I probably would have forced Starscream away from her. She knew this and so that is probably why she didn't tell us."

Rad just sighed and bowed his head a bit. He then looked at all his friends he still had and so said-

"Well I'm just glad all my friends weren't taken away from me and so I'll make the most of what I have when I have it."

"I agree," smiled Jetfire.

And so the reunion went on as planned and all enjoyed it. All did wish Alexis could have been there for is she had been there they all wondered what she would have been like. They all wondered so much. At the reunion it was time to tell Optimus how everything was going on with their planets and projects and everything and everyone found it very interesting.

The humans had learned to live with the transformers and were just glad no more threats have errupted about their homeworld. There were still a couple of transformers that didn't quite agree with the autobots but they managed to deal with it and live with them. Optimus trusted Jetfire enough to keep them in line and out of being able to threaten anyone. Jetfire did well at keeping cybertron in order and so did all else who ruled planets.

As the reunion progressed Thunderblast came up to Jetfire while he was getting an energon goody and said-

"Guess what Jetfire . . . I'm pregnant."

"Yea I know," said Jetfire seeing she was getting more dingier.

"Well I was lying then, but I really am now," she smiled.

"What?!" cried Jetfire seeing she had just lied to him to get him to take her back. "You little glitch!"

"Don't talk to me like that Jetfire," pointed Thunderblast. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me."

"ME?!" back Jetfire. "_You_ couldn't keep you hands of ME!"

"Not here Jetfire," said Thunderblast. "You don't want to disturb the guests."

She then let out a little giggle and left Jetfire as his anger for her boiled inside him ever so hot. He clenched his fists as he watched his so-called-wife walk off like nothing was her fault. He couldn't believe her. How did he get stuck married to her?!

If he could relive his life again he would change everything to were he never would have met her and this whole mess wouldn't have started. Jetfire's temper then cooled as he saw his little boy run around playing with a couple of sparklings his own age. Then again, thought Jetfire as he watched his son run around and play, if he wouldn't have made that one mistake that one miracle and joy to him who ran around care free would never have happened. And so Jetfire sighed and continued on with the get-together . . . what could one more child hurt?

Hot Shot spoke to his father about the progression of his planet and Optimus was very well impressed. Override soon joined the conversation in saying-

"So how's the speed planet going Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot smiled seeing his lovely bride join their group and so said-

"It's going very well Override. As you know I have changed a few things about the race tracks. What about your side of the space bridge project?"

"Well that's good," smiled Hot Shot as he took a drink of his energon. "Well I also heard you were unusually late one time did something happen on the way their Override?"

"Why yes," smiled Override getting his meaning. "I ran into a little . . . traffic."

"Oh, that's too bad," smiled Hot Shot faking his symathy for her.

"I know you must be sparkbroken," played Override.

"Very much," chuckled Hot Shot just so slightly.

Optimus found the way the two spoke to one another very odd and strange. Their expressions and tone of voice did not suit the proper words they were saying to one another and so this very much confused him. When he was about to ask what was going on Hot Shot turned to Optimus and said-

"May I be excused father? I need to go check on something."

"Uh, okay," said Optimus still a bit confused.

After Hot Shot left Optimus engaged Override in a conversation, but soon she too wished to be excused saying-

"Well I wonder what Hot Shot is up to. May I be excused Optimus sir?"

"Very well," sighed Optimus. "But I-"

As he looked back at Override he had already seen she was gone. Again Optimus sighed thinking no one wanted to talk to him and so he soon went to speak to some of the humans. At least they would stay around to listen to what he had to say.

"Yea . . . we're going out," smiled Lori as she spoke to Mesha about her and Coby's relationship. "Well I wanted-"

She then paused as she saw her big sister leave the room and looked a bit in a hurry. At this Lori wondered why she was so anxious to leave. So wanted to know what was up and so she excused herself.

"Excuse Mrs. Jones," she smiled as she left the conversation.

And so she left to see what Override was up to, but did stay her distance. As Override made a turn in one of the halls she was immediately grabbed and pulled close to someone. As that someone presed their lips against hers she knew it was Hot Shot. They were out of anyone seeing them and so Hot Shot found it was well to show his affection towards Override.

Hot Shot balanced Override against the hall way so he didn't exactly have to hold her to keep her up just press against her. Override had wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her long and deep and began to wrap her legs around his waist. Hot Shot had one hand on Override's hip and the other softly on her face. None wanted to let the other go.

They knew they would have to stop sooner or later, but not now. They wanted to cherish that moment for a while till they figured it would be a good time to leave and join back with the others. For they did not want anyone to figure out they were married just yet. They weren't ready to share that information with the universe just yet for they knew that if they did Optimus would want an offical wedding for everyone to see and he would take Override off the project so she could raise a family with Hot Shot, but both knew they were not ready for a family just yet and so decided when either one was ready to tell the others and so far . . . neither one was ready to tell yet.

Lori had heard a couple of sounds to make her wonder what Override was doing, but when she saw Override it surprised her very much. Lori was careful for not to be seen by them both as she watched Override and Hot Shot express their affection towards one another. Override had not told Lori this and so she wondered why. Why would her big sister keep this revelation from her . . . what was to hide?

Lori watched them for a while and knew this had been going on for a while. She had no idea that them two liked each other. She knew that Override would act a little strange around Hot Shot, but she never guessed this would be why. Lori wondered how long this had been going on and if they had told anyone or planned on telling anyone. Lori wondered if she had to confront Override about this . . . she would have to and wanted to.

Lori knew this needed to be shared and that everyone deserved to know about their relationship, but Lori was not going to be the one tell everyone. Lori would approach Override and tell her that she and Hot Shot would need to tell the others themselves. When they had finished they gave another kiss to one another and then decided to join back with everyone one by one. Lori left before she could be seen and so acted like she had seen nothing.

Lori saw the two join back with everyone carefully distanced from one another. Why didn't they want everyone else to know? What could happen if they told? Well Lori knew this must be impotant to them both and so right before the reunion ended Lori confronted Override and asked her to speak in private.

"Can I talk to ya big sis?" asked Lori as she aproached Override.

"Sure," smiled Override as she followed her little sister into a room. "What is it?"

When Lori knew she was out of hearing distance by anyone she turned to her friend with crossed arms and said-

"So, when you planin' on telling us?"

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Override not quite understanding Lori's question.

"You know . . . about you and Hot Shot?" said Lori rasing and eyebrow.

At that Override became silent. She was caught and so bowed her head just fiddling with her figgers a bit. She tried to find the right words to say to her, but they required thought and careful consideration and so after she had picked them she said-

"We don't want anyone to know yet."

"Why?" asked Lori seeing no harm in anyone knowing.

"Because of Hot Shot being a Prime," sighed Override.

"What are you two married or something?" asked Lori.

Override shook her head replying 'yes' and so now Lori understood more. Lori was excited that they were married and such, but still wanted to know why an offical wedding would hurt them so much.

"You see if me and Hot Shot announced that we are married so many things would happen Lori," sighed Override pacing a bit. "For one thing Optimus would want an official wedding for everyone in the whole universe to see and I'm not too big on that and also . . . Optimus will take me off the space bridge project."

"Why?" asked Lori.

"For Hot Shot," said Override. "Optimus would take me off the project for him. He'd want me to live with Hot Shot and be a good wife and raise a family which us both are not ready to do and I don't want to just stay at home and be bored . . . I like exploring the universe."

"I see," said Lori thinking to herself a bit. "But when are you going to tell everyone?"

"When we are ready," said Override.

"Will that be soon or not?" asked Lori. "'Cause you could be seen like I saw you, you know."

"We now we'll just have to be a bit more careful," smiled Override.

"Oh and one more thing," added Lori. "How do you make it work?"

"We only see each other at least once a month, but when we spend time together we make each moment count," smiled Override.

At that Lori let out a smile and then said-

"Well I won't tell big sis. I'll just wait till you decide to tell everyone else to tell them I knew, even Hot Shot."

"Thank-you little sister," smiled Override. "Well since you now know let's get back to the reunion shall we."

"Let's," smiled Lori as them two left to join the others.

And so Lori joined back up with Mesha and every watched Hot Shot and Override now. She saw Override come to Hot Shot and place a soft hand on his shoulder and whisper something soft in his audio reciever. Hot Shot then turned his head to her and sees her smiling. Lori wondered if Override had told Hot Shot that she knows, but she couldn't tell.

Override and Hot Shot then left and so Lori came up to Optimus who was watching them as well. And so she asked him-

"Where are they going?"

"To race," said Optimus shaking his head a bit. "Even with that knew body of his no one can keep Hot Shot from doing what he loves . . . racing."

Lori then looked in their direction and watching them leave and just as they vanished out of sight she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of them holding hands. Lori just smiled and so continued enjoying the reunion. All were glad that Hot Shot had thought of this and so they decided to have another one next year. Even though it was quick to the transformers it was long to the humans and so they knew that every year counted to them.

After the reunion all left and returned to their homes and went back to their work. Even those who had to return to the space bridge project.

"Well," sighed Hot Shot as he looked at his lovely bride and held both her hands in his. "I guess we'll be seeing each other next month."

"Yea," sighed Override as she cast her optics down a bit.

"Hey," said Hot Shot as he placed his finger under her chin to lift her head up to his. "What is it."

"I'm not too sure anymore," she sighed.

"I thought this is what you wanted," said Hot Shot.

"It is, but . . . not exactly," said Override.

"Hey Override," said Hot Shot scooting closer to her. "Everything's going to be okay. It will all work out, you'll see."

Hot Shot then gave her an assuring smile causing her to smile as well. Hot Shot then brought her chin closer to his as he kissed her good-bye. After that Override smiled more as she looked into her husband's baby blue optics.

"Now," smiled Hot Shot. "See you in a month okay?"

"Okay," sighed Override as she went to leave.

But before she did she turned and blew a kiss back to Hot Shot who continued to smile at her. She then left and he turned to carry on his own duties at keeping velocitron in order. And again Lori had seen this making sure she was not seen. She hoped that Override would come to her sences and convince Hot Shot what was needed to be done . . . that they needed to tell everyone.

Lori just hoped they would do it before the next reunion and so she waited for that day that they would tell everyone for ever she wanted to tell someone about Hot Shot and Override's marriage, but she promised not to and so she would keep silent till they decided on what to do.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay the next chapter is when things start to get a little strange guys. You'll know when you read it and it's not strange in a good way either.**


	49. The Missing Piece

It had been about three months since the reunion and everything has been normal. The space bridges have been progressing well and all the planets were aligned well and there were, so far, no complaints from the inhabitants. All the monthly meetings were the same and all showed no signs of any interference. Everything was the same and all were happy.

That is . . . until something happened . . . something strange that was never supposed to happen. One day on the beast planet a couple of transformers were making their way to the temple when a shadow came upon them. A shadow so wide and long that it was as if the sun had come behind the sun. As a matter of fact that is what they thought, but both knew if that is what happened then it wouldn't have been that dark.

They turned to see that the sun wasn't being blocked by the sun, but something else. They all gasped as they froze in fear at seeing the monstrous transformer they never thought they'd ever see. It was Unicron! He gazed down upon them with no emotion in his face and then when one decided to try and move his hand came upon them and darkness surrounded them.

They cried in fear as they covered themselves preparing for death, but as this happened the light of the sin came upon them again and they looked to see how. When they looked around they found they were still alive and still there but everything around them . . . was dead. As if all was drained of its life. They were lucky that that didn't happen to them, but they had to tell the leader of the planet Scourge about what had happened.

The beast planet was not the only planet it had happened on though. This strange occurrence had happened on the giant planet and the speed planet and even earth. At first all kept this strange appearance of Unicron to themselves and never bothered telling it to everyone else, but when the same thing happened on cybertron as well all knew this was no coincident. They all wondered now if they truly should bring up this matter at the next monthly meeting but till then they paid no mind to it.

As the next monthly meeting came all told what was going on in their planets and such and how things were progressing, but never did they bring up the Unicron incident. But on that very day Unicron was seen again on cybertron and this time . . . he had not only drained the life of part of the planet, but that of two transformers. This got a couple of the autobots that absolutely hated anything that would threaten their home or peace all rattled up and so they let the leaders know about this. This matter was brought before the high council and so caught the attention of even Optimus Prime.

Optimus wondered why some of the transformers were all angered and so confronted them about this before the high council.

"What is all this?" asked Optimus coming to them all.

There were about 20 or more autobots the were there about this matter and all were angry and wanted things to stop right away.

"Prime!" they shouted as they turned to the autobot leader. "We have heard Unicron's sighting has been seen everywhere on most of the planets and no one has confronted anyone about this. He has been draining some parts of the planets' life and now it has gotten so bad to even us transformers . . . but I'm sure if you wait long enough he'll start draining humans of their life as well!"

"Now hold on men," said Optimus. "Unicron can't have been seen. It must have been an illusion for we haven't gotten him on any of our radars. Surely no one can lose something that large."

"Well I have heard he just disappears," said Scourge as he joined Optimus' side.

"Well it could be an illusion lads," said Metroplex joining them as well.

"Then how do you explain all the drained life and two DEAD transformers?" spat one.

"We can't," sighed Optimus. "But we tell you it can't be Unicron."

"Why?" they asked wanting to know.

At that Optimus stopped. He didn't ever tell cybertron about Hot Shot having Unicron's spark and never wanted to for he didn't know how they'd react. Optimus wasn't sure of what they'd do to his son. He didn't want them to harm him in any way, but as he said nothing someone else came up beside him and answered the bots questions.

"Because I am Unicron," said Hot Shot coming up beside Optimus.

All gasped as they looked at Prime's son. Optimus looked at Hot Shot with wide optics. He did not want Hot Shot to tell and this Hot Shot knew. Now what would they do to him? They all looked at Hot Shot up and down and decided he looked nothing like Unicron nor did he act like the evil monster so how could what he say be true?

"Prove it!" spat one with angry optics.

"Hot Shot you don't have to prove anything to these bots," said Optimus turning to his son trying to make him not use any of Unicron's powers.

"But father . . . it is what they need to know," smiled Hot Shot as Optimus watched his baby blue optics change into red.

"No!" said Optimus as Hot Shot turned back to the crowd and raised his hands to them.

Hot Shot then lifted them all in the air and the place began to get dark very quick and the whole place began to shake like mad. This frightened all that were there and so the bots agreed he indeed was the evil Unicron for who else could have this much power but him?

"Alright, alright . . . you are him!" they gasped wanting down.

Hot Shot then placed them back on the ground and stopped everything. The sun came back out and his optics changed back to baby blue again. Optimus grabbed Hot Shot as he stumbled a bit and then looked back at the transformers with stern optics saying-

"Now you know. Hot Shot has the spark of Unicron . . . he's had it ever since he returned from Unicron who tortured him for years and then placed part of his own spark inside him so he could live for he knew who Hot Shot truly was . . . he knew he was the last of the Primes and so he knew we would not kill him for that."

All the bots had nothing to say, what was to say? The high council all sighed never wanting the public to know about Hot Shot, but now they did and they could not stop this . . . they could never stop this. They looked at Optimus and then said-

"Optimus what are you to do now?"

"Find out what is causing this," said Optimus as he turned to leave with Hot Shot.

"How do you know that your own son isn't causing this?!" they said.

"Because," said Optimus turning his head to them. "Hot Shot also has part of Primus' spark in him."

He then left the bots to think of what to do next. Optimus on the other hand took Hot Shot to Red Alert to find out if Unicron was trying to break free again. When Red Alert was done checking on Hot Shot he came out to Optimus and told him about what he knew.

"So is he?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," sighed Red Alert.

At that Optimus bowed his head and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe this was happening all over again. Now he wanted to know how and why.

"How Red Alert and if so how long do we have till he completely takes over Hot Shot?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure Optimus," said Red Alert looking at Hot Shot's stats.

"Unicron shouldn't be able to do this. Primus has placed just enough of his own spark inside Hot Shot to keep Unicron under control," said Optimus.

"He had, but . . . most of it has vanished," said Red Alert.

"What?!" gasped Optimus. "How?!"

"I don't know," sighed Red Alert. "But Unicron knows this and so is taking his chance and breaking free from Hot Shot. I don't know how long we have till he drains enough life to get his old body back."

"So he is not trying to take over Hot Shot's body?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus," sighed Red Alert coming closer to him. "Once Unicron has regenerated his own body he has no way of taking his own spark out of Hot Shot for they have been fused too long, if anyone tried they would kill them both. Unicron, after he got his body back, would then proceed on taking over Hot Shot's body and never let him take control again. Either way Unicron will take over again . . . I wish I knew how to stop this, but without Primus' spark Unicron will triumph."

"But where has Primus' spark gone?" asked Optimus. "How could it just disappear?!"

"I don't know myself Optimus, but I don't think it will return . . . I think it's gone," sighed Red Alert.

"Where could it have gone?" asked Optimus shaking his head.

"My guesses into another transformer," said Red Alert.

"What makes you think that?" asked Optimus looking at the doctor.

"Well where else could it go?" asked Red Alert. "The allspark has shown no signs of anything returning to it and so it must have went into another transformer."

"But why, and how?" asked Optimus.

"I wish I could tell you Optimus sir, but I can't," sighed Red Alert. "I suggest we find that other transformer that carries that part of Primus' spark before it's too late. If we could find that bot then perhaps we could put it back into Hot Shot."

"Then we have to start searching NOW," said Optimus turning.

"But Optimus, sir, it could be in another transformer across the universe," said Red Alert. "There are billions of us."

"Then we better start right away," said Optimus as he left.

Red Alert bowed his head and sighed. He knew that there was no way of finding that spark in time even if they got lucky . . . the spark could be anywhere. Override was near them and so heard this as she spyed on them. She didn't like this.

She didn't want this Unicron to take over her husband . . . not now. She bowed her head in sadness as tears filled her optics. her throat tightened within her almost making her gag. It was as if Hot Shot was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She loved Hot Shot so much . . . they had just married and started a new life together and now . . . he was going to be taken from her in the darkest way possible . . . she did not want this.

This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to get married so problems like this wouldn't have happened, but if she hadn't married him her spark would still ache for him and only him. She never wanted to lose him. She was afraid of losing him that one time before his body changed, but now she shall lose him to evil and darkness. She did not know who Unicron was but she knew what he could do and what he has done and ever she hated him now for he was going to take away her only love from her forever with no chance of getting him back.

She was somewhat glad she had not met Hot Shot sooner for she knew she could not have taken it when Unicron had taken over him during the energon battles. It would kill her if anything happened to him. After all this thought she went to go to Hot Shot. She came to him and placed her hand in his causing him to turn and look at her.

She smiled when Hot Shot smiled at her and said-

"Ah, there's my lovely bride."

This caused more tears to spring out of Override's optics and Hot Shot hated seeing her like this.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on the side of her face and wiping her tears away. "It's alright."

"No it's not Hot Shot," she gagged placing a hand over her optics and crying as if she was mourning for a lost loved one. "I'm going to lose you Hot Shot."

"Says who?" smiled Hot Shot trying to make her stop crying for ever he hated seeing her like this.

"Says everyone," she cried turning her head away from him. "I heard Red Alert speaking to your father. He said it is only a matter of time until Unicron takes over you forever."

"But he can't," said Hot Shot his smile vanishing. "Primus has placed part of His own spark in me to save me from that fate."

"Well it's gone," she cried looking at him. "Red Alert doesn't know how, neither does anyone else, but he said it's more or likely in another transformer somewhere, but they don't know who."

"How?" asked Hot Shot.

"I don't know!" she cried her tears never ceasing. "I don't want to lose you Hot Shot . . . I love you!"

"And I you Override," said Hot Shot.

Hot Shot's mood then became grim and he laid back down upon his bed and thought of many things. He feared this day would come, but not so soon and not now. Not when he had so much to live for. Hot Shot sighed knowing something that he feared to tell Override.

"I fear . . . there is only one way to get rid of Unicron for good," sighed Hot Shot gazing into space.

"Hot Shot don't think like that," said Override grabbing his hand with both hands.

"But it's true!" said Hot Shot his tone a bit high.

Override then burst into more tears at seeing Hot Shot think and look like that. She had never seen him so down and didn't like this. Hot Shot looked and saw how much he sadened his wife and so hated himself for doing so.

"Hey," sighed Hot Shot as he sat up and took his love in his arms to try and comfort her. "It's okay . . . we'll find a way to stop this. I'm gonna have to . . . for you."

Override cried into Hot Shot arms and she wouldn't stop until she grew too tired to cry. She didn't want to let go of Hot Shot and neither did Hot Shot want to let go of her. Hot Shot stroked her back gently ever comforting his wife. He knew what this felt like . . . to fear of losing a loved one . . . he had felt this feeling all too much.

It was a terrible feeling Hot Shot knew and no one should ever feel it . . . especially her. Hot Shot did not want to do this to Override but there was nothing he could do or say to ease her pain but to get rid of Unicron and the only way in doing so was to kill himself and if he did so she would still be without a loved one and that aweful feeling would pass over her for the rest of her life. Hot Shot did not want to do that to her, but what could Hot Shot do?


	50. Unicron's Last Stand

As time passed by there were still sightings of Unicron. People prepared to take caution now that the whole universe knew that Unicron had began to show himself and began to drain whatever life he could of whoever he could. People began to fear that soon Unicron would drain enough life and energy to form his old body to what is was again and destroy the universe where he started. It would only be a matter of time now.

Hot Shot was kept on cybertron now and under close watch. He wanted to go back to velocitron but Optimus forbid him not to. Hot Shot could understand their caution, but he hated being babied. He felt liked he was caged from him life, but it was for his own good.

He would have to stay there until they found a way to control Unicron and all knew the only one who could do that is Primus and that His spark was lost from Hot Shot and that none knew where it had went. Red Alert took a team to search through cybertron scanning many transformers trying to find out who has it, but soon they found that none had and so it took them to the speed planet and jungle planet and so on. They could not find it, but they knew there were many other transformers to go till they scanned them all. All knew they would probably not find the spark in time and all would be lost.

Hot Shot though kept his mood pretty good. He was very positive about his situation. He looked as if he had no fear of Unicron. Some figured it was because he has lived so long with him that his fear had vanished, but the truth was Hot Shot was afraid. He was afraid of so many things, but he did not want to show it.

In truth Hot Shot was afraid of losing control. He was afraid of hurting his loved ones. He was afraid of not seeing his friends again. He was afraid of leaving Override a widow.

Hot Shot was afraid of letting Unicron destroy all life as he knew it . . . but Hot Shot did not want to show it. He wanted to be positive for the others would not be and so if they wouldn't be then he would. He always liked being positive. It not only made him in a better mood, but others would follow and lighten up on the situation.

No matter how dark or how cold Hot Shot would always be happy. He knew it would take him years of this stuff to down-size his mood. Like his years of torture. He fought to his very last breathe against Unicron to try and stay positive.

Now he knew Unicron had succeeded in the end to turn him against everything he ever loved, but when Hot Shot had escaped Unicron Hot Shot remembered that sweet feeling. He remembered what freedom felt like and why it was so important to him. He remembered why he fought for it . . . so that others could share that glorious feeling with him as well. He wanted others like him to know that feeling and always remember it.

As Hot Shot stayed on cybertron he had noticed that Optimus had put the space bridge project on hold and so he wondered why. Later he found out that Optimus had put it on hold for him. So that he could get all the men he could to try and find that spark, but it was the same still. None had known where it had went or gone or if it was even there anymore.

Now that all cybertron had known who Hot Shot really was there were some that looked down on him and Hot Shot knew this. Most he had known from war. They were the ones who had a hard time listening to Optimus' orders when he told them to back down from the decepticons. They were the ones who hated the decepticons with all their might and would do anything to murder them all if they could.

Hot Shot had never trusted these bots. Sure he knew they were good fighters, but after the war they still longed to fight and kill. Hot Shot always figured they belonged with the decepticons, but solely they hated them and would never turn. Hot Shot knew the only reason they were even autobots was because of their hatred for the decepticons and not for their love of peace like Optimus and the others.

But then again, as Hot Shot thought, wasn't that why he joined the war? To get revenge on the decepticons for what they did to his friends in school? Hot Shot was in no position to judge. He had no right to say it was wrong when he was in the war for the same thing. He was just as guilty.

Hot Shot sighed as he thought about this. But then again . . . Hot Shot was different. He had changed as he grew and matured through time. He had changed his whole out-look on life and war because of a certain someone who stood by him and trained him into a seasoned warrior no matter what.

Hot Shot smiled as he remembered Optimus training him and ever wanting him to mature and learn the ways of what he was fighting for and how to fight. Hot Shot had taken in many skills from Optimus' training, but then again Hot Shot remembered how stubborn he was and that he only wanted to listen when he wanted to. He remembered how annoyed Optimus used to get because of this, but Optimus was always right there to forgive him for doing something stupid. Optimus was always like that . . . he guessed that it was just the father in him and it was . . . Optimus had always been like that to everyone and that Hot Shot was glad for.

Through time Hot Shot had gained some characteristics from Optimus. Even though he didn't know it, he was becoming more like his old bot than he knew. Hot Shot remembered the time when he wanted to prove to Optimus how good he was and he always thought he was never good enough for him, but he didn't know that Optimus had already seen his greatness long before he knew he had it and so decided to take it upon himself to bring it out in him. Hot Shot never could understand how Optimus could see these things.

Later Hot Shot learned to look closer and even himself, he began to see it, no only in himself, but it others as well. This Hot Shot knew Optimus was glad he learned. Hot Shot had learned many things from Optimus, many things that pointed him to Optimus' son, but even Hot Shot could be blind at times. There were so many signs that Hot Shot decided to ignore and not take heed when he should have stopped and looked.

Now Hot Shot was glad he didn't for it was worth the wait to find his real father, or his real father finding him. Hot Shot remembered how he thought his real father didn't care about him for he was not looking for him. Hot Shot was so relieved when he found out he was wrong. He was so glad when he found out that he was always right there beside him . . . watching over . . . and protecting him.

It had been a couple of weeks now and ever Hot Shot could feel Unicron coming out. At times even his power would be set loose and Hot Shot would do nothing. One time when Hot Shot sat outside to think to himself things around him began to rise and he had no part in it. Hot Shot had to struggle to stop it and when he had succeeded in putting all the things that rose back down his energy would be so drained that he could feel Unicron feeding off him.

Hot Shot did not want Unicron to take the best of him and so he restricted himself from ever using Unicron's powers again. No matter what Hot Shot had decided to never use them again. When the others found out about this there close watch got even closer and Hot Shot was afraid of being really locked up. Optimus knew his son did not want this and never did and so he restricted anyone from ever locking him up.

But Optimus now ever pushed the autobots to find Primus' spark that was missing from Hot Shot, but they had no luck. The humans even joined in on this search, but again, they had no luck like the transformers. This only broke Optimus' spark more for he knew he was losing his son and now there was nothing anyone or anything could do about it but Primus . . . but He would do nothing. Optimus begged Primus to give Hot Shot another piece of his spark so that Unicron could be put back under control, but Primus denied him that saying He had nothing more to give.

Soon they got so desperate that Optimus had ordered a spark separation attempt. Red Alert knew this would not be good to do, but he had to follow orders and so he took Hot Shot and attempted it. Optimus just told him that if anything goes wrong to stop it . . . well . . . something did go wrong . . . Unicron had threated Hot Shot's very life if they did not stop the spark separation. Red Alert knew if he didn't stop that Unicron would kill Hot Shot and bring him down with him into death.

Red Alert had no choice but to stop. Unicron knew this would happen in the future and he knew by the autobots. So if he ransomed Hot Shot's life for the safety of his then he knew he would live. He knew how soft the autobots were and that they'd never harm a life . . . especially not that last Prime.

Red Alert quit and told Optimus about what had happened. Red Alert had tried and ever Optimus was saddened by this.

"I'm sorry sir," bowed Red Alert. "I tried, but Unicron would have killed Hot Shot if I didn't stop."

Optimus didn't look so good as Red Alert spoke about his failure. Optimus didn't even want to face Red Alert for he knew it was his own fault for even suggesting it. Optimus thought of many things as Red Alert spoke to him. He later sighed and asked him-

"How is Hot Shot doing Red Alert?"

"He is stable sir," said Red Alert. "The attempt caused him much pain, but after I stopped he seemed to recover quite well."

"Good," sighed Optimus as he gazed out into space.

Red Alert could tell Optimus was so tired of this. He could tell Optimus was so tired of losing those most dearest to him. He saw that deep down inside Optimus blamed himself for Hot Shot's condition. Optimus blamed himself for so many things.

"If I may say sir, you need to stop blaming yourself for Hot Shot's condition," said Red Alert easily reading Optimus' mind.

"But I can't," said Optimus looking at the doctor. "I wonder what would have happened if I would have kept searching for Hot Shot when he was little. What would his life be like now? I wonder if I should have told him so long ago that I was his father, perhaps . . . his life would have been better."

"What if not sir?" asked Red Alert. "No one knows what would have happened but Primus. All these things happened for a purpose Optimus. Sometimes we don't know why and perhaps never will till He tells us."

Optimus then darkened his optics, bowed his head, and sighed. He didn't know what was to happen, but he just didn't want to lose his only sparkling to Unicron again. He was distraught before when it happened and if it happened again it would nearly, or would, kill him. He always feared Hot Shot was to be the death of him, but not in this horrible way.

The chaos-bringer has brought much chaos upon the Prime family. Ever since the first Prime and his family. It seems nothing good ever comes out of being a Prime and this Optimus knew ever since he thought he had lost Hot Shot to the flames that dark night so long ago. Would anything happy ever be possible with the Primes?

Soon time came when they had to figure out a way to stop Unicron from draining the planets' life so he could rebuild himself to his natural state. Scattershot had suggested a energon shield around the planets so Unicron could not get to them, but even energon couldn't stop Unicron. He absorbed that power too and it only got him one step closer to fulfilling domination. But something happened when Unicron absorbed too much of the energon Shields . . . the power had went throughout the planet cybertron and into the ground and into the dead corpses of the decepticons.

That power had placed in them bits and pieces of Unicron becoming his minions. They rose from the dead and became Unicrons. Their minds were not their own, but his and he knew this. When he had seen his many minions he knew the perfect thing for them to do for him . . . bring his holder to him.

* * *

"Hey Optimus can I take Hot Shot out for a race?" asked Override as she came to him knowing Hot Shot could use it. 

"I don't know," said Optimus as he thought about this.

"Don't worry I shall keep a close optic on him Optimus," smiled Override. "I believe Hot Shot could use the fresh air."

Optimus looked at Override and then smiled shaking his head 'yes'. Optimus knew Hot Shot would enjoy getting out of the place he was being kept. Optimus knew Hot Shot enjoyed racing and especially with her for she was the only real challenge for him and so he allowed it.

"Very well Override, but watch him close alright?" said Optimus pointing a finger at her.

"Yes sir," she smiled as she saluted him.

And so she and Hot Shot left to go to a couple of race tracks on cybertron where it was only them two to race. Hot Shot enjoyed what Override was doing for him. She could always cheer him up and for that he was thankful. They didn't really race to win, but just raced for fun and to clear their minds.

"Hey thanks Override," smiled Hot Shot as he drove up gently beside her.

"No problem Hot Shot," she smiled. "I know what can cheer you up."

"And what else Override?" smiled Hot Shot as he stopped and transformed.

"What?" asked Override as she stopped, turned to him, and transformed.

"You," he smiled as he took her in his arms and captured her lips with his.

* * *

It had been a long while since Override and Hot Shot had went out to race. Optimus trusted Override to watch over him and all, but what was taking them so long to race and come back. When Optimus decided to go check up on them something stopped him as he caught a glimpse of it in the distance. 

"What the-?!" he gasped as he thought his optics deceived him.

There came before him what he saw a large decepticon army, but how?! Optimus did not know how this happened but he knew what he had to do. He rounded up the autobots and prepared to attack them if they attacked. What did they want and why did they come?

Now it was too late to think. The decepticon army had attacked them and they had to defend themselves. As they fought Optimus found them very strange. They were unlike normal decepticons. It was as if something else controlled them.

But as Optimus gazed up in the sky passed the flying decepticons he knew it was _someone_ who controlled them.

"Unicron!" gasped Optimus as he saw him pierce through the sky and look down upon them.

Unicron gazed down upon them and placed his hand over the building where the autobots were and began to absorb it till nothing but ruins stood and you could see everything inside. Soon the decepticons controlled by Unicron entered the building and searched for something.

"What could they possibly want?" wondered Optimus knowing there was no power source for Unicron to absorb in there.

Soon as they clouded the whole building they left it and returned to Unicron. They took nothing and Optimus then knew what they were looking for wasn't there, but what? When Unicron turned his attention else where Optimus then knew what they were after.

"Hot Shot!!" he gasped.

"Optimus, sir, what do we do?" asked Smokescreen as they come up to their leader.

"We have to go find Hot Shot before they do!" he said turning to them. "Unicron wants his spark back!"

And so they sped off to where Override had taken Hot Shot to race.

* * *

Hot Shot and Override both noticed that the sky had turned into a strange red color and both knew that couldn't be good. When Hot Shot went to take a better look to see why he only saw the worst. 

"No!" gasped Hot Shot backing up.

"Hot Shot what is it?!" asked Override.

"Unicron!" gasped Hot Shot as they both gazed up at the thing that soon engulfed them in its shadow.

Override looked for the first time upon the evil monster all transformers feared and he who dwelling inside of Unicron. She grew afraid now, not for her life, but for him taking Hot Shot away from her and this she did not want to do. They then saw the risen dead army of the decepticons and that they were controlled by none other than Unicron.

Unicron looked down upon them as if with no emotion. He then saw Hot Shot and so reached down his mighty hand to take him to himself.

"NO!!!" cried Hot Shot as he stood before Override and held his hands up having no choice but to use Unicron's power to protect both himself and his love.

Hot Shot used a force field of some sort to stop Unicron's hand from coming down upon them. Override stood behind Hot Shot and just gazed upward at the monstrosity before them. Unicron then pressed down upon them harder and Hot Shot knew that if he didn't do something quick that Override would be killed and he lost forever to Unicron. He had to do something soon!

But soon Hot Shot had to do nothing as Unicron stopped pressing upon them, but he just held his hand above them and began absorbing Hot Shot. Hot Shot could not stop this as Unicron took over him for using his power. Override saw this and so cried out as she grabbed a hold of him-

"NO!!!"

As Override grasped him not wanting Unicron to absorb him something happened. Hot Shot snapped out of Unicron's power and became normal again. Override fell back as Hot Shot's body jolt back. Even Unicron had to raise his hand from them as that jolt struck his hand giving it a little sting.

Override fell to the ground holding Hot Shot and he fell beside her. She soon got up and saw he was unconscious.

"Oh Primus, Hot Shot wake up!" she cried shaking him to wake up.

Override saw it wasn't working and so she feared that Unicron had succeeded and Hot Shot was now gone.

"Hot Shot please," she cried as her tears came down her face.

She then looked up at Unicron who had prepared to let his decepticon armies to take him. Override knew she had to try her best to fight them off and so she did. She knew she could not fight them alone and for long and so she called for back-up and before she knew it Optimus and the other autobots stood by her side ready to fight with her.

"Optimus!" she gasped as she looked at him. "I thought it would be too late!"

"Not as long as I'm still alive!" said Optimus as he gazed up at Unicron with no fear.

Optimus then looked at all his men who stood with him and then at them army of Unicron controlled decepicons. He then raised his hand and said-

"Autobots . . . attack!"

And so the two armies clashed. Unicron did not care if his men died or not all he wanted now was to get his spark back. He looked through the crowd of decepticons and autobots fighting among one another and there saw Hot Shot still laying where he had fallen and he was his for the taking. And so he reached his hand down one more time to him.

Override kept near Hot Shot and made sure no one touched him. As she fought to protect him she noticed Unicron again reaching down to take Hot Shot. Before he got above them Hot Shot had awoken and stood up. Override gasped at seeing he was still alive.

"Hot Shot!" she gasped shooting at someone and then looking back at him. "I thought you were dead."

Hot Shot then almost got hit by a laser and so came up beside Override to fight and said-

"I almost will be if I don't fight back."

As they fought they only found Unicron bringing up more and more decepticons to kill the autobots. At this rate the autobots knew they could not last for long and that they would die, but if they did not make their stand here then the whole universe would die with them. They knew how important it was to make sure Unicron did not get to Hot Shot. They knew how important it was to stay alive for him.

Hot Shot saw all these autobots dying for him and he knew this was not right. No one should ever die for him. He had to save them for he was the only one who could, but how? As more men died and more decepticons came to kill the rest Hot Shot looked at Optimus and as a faint light shimmered from his chest Hot Shot knew the only way to defeat Unicron.

Hot Shot looked up and saw some autobots trying to attack Unicron, but their missiles and lasers just went right through him for he was not full yet. He would not be full yet till he had his spark and ever Hot Shot knew he wanted to be full again . . . but so did Hot Shot.

"Father!" cried Hot Shot to Optimus who was a couple of yards away from him.

Optimus quickly turned to see Hot Shot through all this madness and saw that Hot Shot wanted something. Hot Shot then called out to him saying-

"Father give me the matrix!"

"What, why?!" asked Optimus as he shot a couple more decepticon trying to claw their way through him.

"It is the only way to stop Unicron!" cried Hot Shot.

Optimus did not want to give Hot Shot the matrix for he did not know if it would work or not or what would happen if he did, but he looked into Hot Shot's optics that looked tired of his friends dying for him and knowing only this would stop Unicron for good. Optimus had to trust Hot Shot and so he nodded and took out the matrix and then flung it to Hot Shot. It headed right to Hot Shot but something hit it and caused it to spiral away. Hot Shot soon acted quickly and grabbed the matrix making sure it was safe and secure in his hands.

Override turned and saw Hot Shot holding the matrix in his hands. She gasped as she caught her breath as the battle raged on. She then asked-

"Hot Shot what is tha-?!"

But before she could say anything Hot Shot gave her one last kiss and looked at her and said-

"I love you Override."

"Wha-?" she gasped confused and a little scared as Hot Shot ran off.

She saw Hot Shot run to the highest place he could to be better seen by Unicron. There all watched as Hot Shot placed the matrix close to his chest where his spark was and looked at Unicron. Unicron saw the matrix in his holder's hands and he did not want it anywhere near him and so he reached down to Hot Shot, but it was too late by then. Hot Shot then opened the matrix and let its power loose upon Unicron's spark . . . and his own.

"NO!!!!" cried Optimus seeing this.

As Unicron's spark was attack so he attacked Hot Shot's, but this time there was no one to stop him. Hot Shot felt the power of Primus burn him from the inside out but if that is what it took to get the evil out then so be it. Hot Shot could feel Unicron attacking his own spark and so he toughed out a smile and gasped out-

"That's right Unicron . . . kill me, but soon . . . you shall join me in death!!!"

Unicron then through his head back crying out in pain as his spark was ripped apart from Hot Shot's and destroyed by the power of the matrix. In that moment of time there was a bright flash of light and the matrix fell out of Hot Shot's hands falling near Optimus. As Unicron vanished with the light a pulse of power wiped throughout the field and destroyed everything that was his like his minions and power. Unicron was gone now and never would come back.

The fighting had stopped because of him. As all could see again they all saw Hot Shot . . . he didn't look too well as they saw him.

"Hot Shot," gasped Override covering her mouth with her hand.

Optimus made his way to Hot Shot and wondered if he was still alive. Hot Shot was dim and he looked like he was dead but was he.

"Hot Shot?" gasped Optimus as tears began to swell in his optics.

Hot Shot then moved! He turned to his father and gave a slight smile. He then managed to say a couple words-

"Father."

Hot Shot then lost all strength in his body and fell, but Optimus quickly caught him and held him in his arms. He could not hold back his natural tears as he watched his only son slowly die in his arms.

"Hot Shot," he cried as the rest of the autobots came next to him to see Hot Shot.

"I . . . I," said Hot Shot forcing the words out. "I finally feel . . . free."

"Please Primus don't take him from me again!" gagged Optimus through his tears and sadness.

Hot Shot, with barely working optics, looked up at his father and said-

"I love you . . . father."

"Hot Shot don't," cried Optimus.

"W-what was that . . . that lullaby that you and my mother would sing to me . . . to-to calm me down?"

Optimus couldn't tell him as everything began to make him choke, but soon Optimus forced it out as he tried to say-

"Hush now . . . baby . . . don't you cry-"

Optimus then choked on his tears put pushed himself forward again-

"Rest your wings my butterfly."

Hot Shot just smiled as he shook his head slowly saying with his last words in a hushed whisper-

"I think I'll do that."

Hot Shot's optic lights then faded in nothingness for good and he let out his spark in his father's arms. There his spark went to its final resting place . . . forever. Optimus shook all over as mournfulness and sadness struck him. He then came close to his sparkling's face and kissed him on the forehead.

But as he did that Hot Shot's body was so broken that after that touch it fell to pieces . . . into space dust that seemed to glow like small stars.

"NO!!" cried Override as he shoved herself on Evac.

Evac knew that he could not comfort her for even he too was sad. None that day could keep their tears in for all loved Hot Shot and now he was gone and this time . . . he was not coming back. Optimus hit the ground hard and only blamed himself for Hot Shot's death, for who else was there to blame but himself? Unicron was gone, all the decepticons were gone, and so he was the only one left and ever Optimus was lonely.

Optimus couldn't even cry out for his lost son for there was nothing more to cry out for there was no mournful cries he could let out . . . they had been taken from him so many years ago. Now he knew being a Prime would always mean not only being the highest . . . but alone as well.


	51. The Reason

None could ever bear the loss of Hot Shot for none ever thought they would lose him. It was like a bad dream to all that none could wake from. It was hard on the humans who knew him for so long. It was hard on Override who was now his secret widow . . . but mostly on Optimus for he had lost his only child . . . his only family . . . the rest were dead . . . they have been dead for so long.

Optimus was so depressed as a day passed . . . a week . . . a month, since Hot Shot had passed away. Sure Unicron was now dead with him, but Optimus did not care. Optimus would have rather had Hot Shot live the rest of his life with Unicron inside him and live than just die to get rid of him. It wasn't a good enough happiness that Unicron was dead and gone to the autobots.

The autobots tried to move on with everything like Hot Shot's death had never happened, but they couldn't. It was too hard. She knew it would take her at least a year or more to get over him . . . but she couldn't now matter how hard she tried. She tried to push her space bridge project to help her forget her deceased love Hot Shot.

It seemed to work for a while, but as soon as she saw Optimus Prime her old feelings came back for Hot Shot. She wondered if they should have told him. She wondered what would have happened. Would everything have been better of they had?

She was so confused and her spark so broken and down. She could not bear looking at Optimus for long knowing all the time he was the father of her departed husband. Optimus knew that Override couldn't bear to be around him that long and so he wondered why, but grief was so high over him and it clouded his mind from all else. He soon took back command of cybertron and let Jetfire lead his part of the space bridge project.

All could tell he was not in his right state of mind and so all feared of him doing something drastic . . . soon. He was so depressed because of his only son's death that he ceased to walk umong his people anymore. He would just lock himself inside and want to have nothing to do with the outside. He wanted to dwell in the darkness to match how he felt inside.

He knew the leader of the autobots should not act like this, but he had no choice. No one was perfect. He showed that even the highest of commanders cared and could hurt as much as a civilian. Optimus hurt all inside for so many reasons.

#1 He had lost his beloved wife Elita One in one instant, but then again . . . he was given her last gift to him . . . her son, Hot Shot. #2 Optimus carelessly let Hot Shot die and not do anything about it. #3 Optimus felt so much that he could have done something about it, but could he really have changed the outcome if he hadn't have given the matrix to Hot Shot so he could use it upon himself to kill Unicron and himself? Optimus was so sad and ever mourned his son.

All knew how bad it was for Optimus to be like this. They feared he was to remain this way till the grief eventually overwhelmed him and killed him. None knew when Optimus would get over Hot Shot's death. Jetifire remembered how hard it was for him to get over his death when he thought he lost him in the fire when Hot Shot was but 2,000. It took Optimus well over 5,000 years, but he knew that Optimus was never fully done mourning his child.

After he found out he was alive again he was so happy. Jetfire remembered the look on Optimus' face. He knew it would be a look that he would never see again. He was right.

The high council wished for Optimus to cease his mourning but Optimus heeded them not. He would listen to no one. Not even his closest friends or advisers. No one.

Override at least tried to work out her mourning. She pushed herself so hard after Hot Shot's death that all knew it was not good for her. Smokescreen had offered to help her, but she wanted no help. She wanted to do everything herself . . . she always wanted something to do so that it would keep her mind away from the thought of Hot Shot.

Lori was the only one who knew why she was acting the way she was and so she confronted her after seeing her push herself over and over to not think of her husband.

"Big sis," said Lori looking up at Override.

Override placed a crate on top of another and caught her breath. She looked at Lori and sighed and said-

"What is it little sister?"

"You need to stop this," said Lori.

"I . . . I can't," said Override turning her head from her.

"But you must. You can't just push yourself to forget Hot Shot," said Lori.

"I have to," sighed Override as her optics swelled, but she soon wiped them away. "It's all I can do to keep myself from thinking of him."

"But it's not right," said Lori. "You could hurt yourself."

"Heh," laughed Override shaking her head. "Lori I am in my prime. I can't hurt myself this soon."

"But you will soon enough," said Lori trying to get her to stop.

"You know what's funny," smiled Override placing another crate down. "Me and Hot Shot were only married for about three months . . . we only got to spend small moments together only about three times . . . it was not enough and I knew this, but Hot Shot insisted that we do . . . we loved each other so much . . . I loved him so much . . . and now I can't forget him for what he did to me."

"What did he do?" asked Lori.

"He made me love him," smiled Override at remembering him.

She soon snapped out of it and got back to work.

"I need to get back to work now."

"Override, wait," tired Lori.

Before Override left her she bowed her head and said-

"I can't even find myself to look at Optimus . . . what makes you think I can bring myself to tell him? . . . I can never . . . what would it matter anyway?"

Override then left Lori and ever Lori was concerned for her big sister.

"Oh Override," sighed Lori bowing her head in sadness that Override would never tell.

How could Lori get Override to tell everyone? There was no possible way. Lori then left Override back to her work. Now ever Override pushed herself harder and harder to work off her memories of him.

* * *

Optimus sat in his dark room and his optics were ever gazing down at what he had in his hand. They were dark . . . like his thoughts. Everything was dark. His life . . . everything. 

What could stop him from doing it? Nothing really, or no one. Not now and not ever. Would this be the only way to ease his pain . . . to let it just . . . pass away?

These were Optimus' thoughts as he gazed down through the darkness he was engulfed in to look at what he held in his hands . . . his blaster.

* * *

Override lifted crate after crate just ignoring the pain she caused upon herself. Smokescreen hated seeing her like this. he knew a beautiful femme such as she should not strain herself so hard. He had told her on numerous occasion to stop, but she ignored him taking no advice since she was the leader of the team. 

"Override you need to stop this," said Smokescreen watching her place heavy crate after heavy crate on one another.

"I can't," said Override grabbing another one and picking it up, but harder this time since her knees began to ache and give way.

"You must!" said Smokescreen coming to her. "If you do not you could overload yourself and I do not want to see you hurt yourself."

"Thanks Smokescreen, but I'm not going to stop," smiled Override straining herself to pick another one up.

Her heavy grunts of lifting and hard pushing of work got louder and longer as she kept placing crates upon another.

"Then I shall make you!" said Smokescreen steeping before her so she could not put the crate down upon the others.

"Get out of my way Smokescreen!" said Override her anger rising and her grasp on the crate beginning to slip as her body began to overload.

"I can't!" said Smokescreen. "Now put the crate down NOW!"

"I will no-!!" a sharp jolt of pain traveled throughout Override's body making her instantly drop the crate.

Override had never felt such a pain before. She knew what it was like to overload she had pushed herself too long in a race once and did it, but this was a different kind of pain that was new to her. It hurt though and this she feared what it was. It soon happened again and she let out a yelp as it did so.

Smokescreen noticed this unknown pain so he caught Override before she fell to the floor and knew he had to get her to Red Alert.

"Red Alert, Red Alert!!" cried Smokescreen bringing Override to him in his arms.

"My Primus, what happened to Override?!" gasped Red Alert looking at Smokescreen.

"She's hurting Red Alert. Help her!" said Smokescreen placing her gently in Red Alert's arms.

"I'll do what I can," said Red Alert taking her inside the medical bay.

Jetfire and the others found out about Override and so thought she had overloaded herself. They rushed to the medical bay and wondered how bad her overload was. They found her team already waiting to see what was wrong with her. Jetfire and the others knew this would happen one day, but not this soon.

Lori had not gone back to earth yet and so she was there as well. She waited nervously with the others wanting to know how bad her big sister was hurt.

"This is all my fault," she said to herelf. "She wouldn't have done this if everyone knew. It was because of that stupid secret I kept for her that she's in this awful condition!"

"Don't worry Lori," smiled Wingsaber. "I'm sure Override will be alright."

Lori just looked up at him and then toughed out a smile saying-

"Yea, I I'm sure . . . she will be."

But deep down inside Lori knew something was wrong with her. It wasn't because of an overload either. It was something deeper inside her. Something more that perhaps Override herself didn't know of.

* * *

Optimus clicked his gun and held it before his face, his mind running through so many thoughts . . . dreams . . . memories. So much darkness were in them. So much agony. So much pain and sorrow. 

He could end this all so quick. Starscream did it and so why couldn't he? It would be so much easier. So very much better.

Would everyone else understand though? That was Prime's worry. What would they say when he was gone? What would future generations think of him?

Would they say he was running from all his pain and fears? Would they call him weak? Starscream was not weak he just wanted to be with them . . . and so does Optimus. He promised to not let Elita see Hot Shot yet . . . she did not want to . . . but he had no choice.

He loved them both so much. They were all he had. They were all he wanted. They were all he needed.

He needed his family there with him so bad. He could not continue to live like this anymore. Optimus placed the blaster to his head wondering how easy it would be to just pull the trigger and end everything . . . is it that easy? Will you feel anything at all before the end? What would happen?

It was just so easy to let go.

* * *

Red Alert had found Override's problem and so gave her something to help her ease the pain. Red Alert let everyone come in to see Override as she rested on a bed. 

"How is she Red Alert?" asked Jetfire.

"She's fine," sighed Red Alert looking at his clip board and her stats. "But it seems we didn't know Override as well as we thought."

"What?" everyone was confused.

Lori looked at Override and saw her optics be cast down. She looked so sad. Did she tell Red Alert so he could tell the others?

"Can you stop speaking in riddles buddy?" chuckled Jetfire to Red Alert.

Red Alert grumbled low in his throat at no one getting what he was saying. He then lowered his clipboard, sighed, and said-

"Override's pregnant."

All had nothing to say at that. Their mouths were wide open, but there came no gasps or sighs from any. Override just covered her mouth and began to cry. Lori couldn't exactly tell if Override wanted this.

Lori couldn't tell if she was happy about this surprise or saddened by it, but if so why? Red Alert straightened and looked at the crying Override. It was his duty to ask questions no matter how distraught they were and so he did.

"Override . . . was the father Hot Shot?"

Override couldn't help but choke on her tears and let out cries of sadness as she shook her head replying 'yes'. Red Alert assumed so and so he left Override cry out her pain. As she began to calm down she just toughed out words to say.

"I thought . . . I could forget Hot Shot," she cried her tears like earth waterfalls. "I tried to push myself to wok so much so I couldn't remember him, but now . . . I shall never forget him . . . for what he has given . . . me."

Yes all were surprised, but more than that they were happy for her. She was going to be a mother, but it looked as if she didn't want this. All knew she really just wanted to forget Hot Shot and how much she loved him, but their child was an expression of their love and every time she would feel or, when it was born, look at it she would always remember how much she loved Hot Shot. She could never forget any part of Hot Shot now for a part of him resided in her as they spoke.

Jetfire had then remembered Optimus Prime and so he quickly turned and made his way to where Optimus was to tell him the good news. He ran as fast as he could to get to Optimus and when he had he halted as he saw Optimus in that dark room. Jetfire had to catch his breath as he looked at his commander with his back turned to him.

"Optimus, sir!" smiled Jetfire just wanting to blurt out the news.

"Why do you bother me Jetfire?" sighed Optimus with an almost dead voice barely turning his head to Jetfire and ever holding his blaster so tightly.

"But Optimus-!" started Jetfire.

"I do not care what you have to tell me Jetfire. Now leave me!" shot Optimus wanting to be left alone.

"But Override . . . she's pregnant . . . and with Hot Shot's child!" cried Jetfire so excited for Optimus.

At that Optimus' optics widened and he dropped the blaster to the ground as he stood and turned to Jetfire in shock. Jetfire just smiled as he said-

"Optimus, you're going to be a grandfather!"

Optimus couldn't even gasp but his lips did tremble as his spark began to come back to life again. Jetfire just smiled showing they way out and saying-

"Well come on!"

Optimus then came out with Jetfire and headed straight to Override. All paused their congrats as Optimus Prime stepped in the room. Override looked at Optimus' shocked/surprised/joyful/saddened face and ever this made her sad. She was forced to look at him now, after all he was going to be the grandfather of her future child. Optimus slowly stepped closer to her with his hands trembling with disbelief and fear of it not being true.

"Override," he managed to gasp out. "Is this true."

"Yes . . . yes it is Optimus," she gaged as tears began to fall once more.

"Oh don't cry," said Optimus ever so soft as he took her in his arms to try and comfort her. "I am not mad at you."

"But I should have told you!" she cried looking into his optics.

"I'm . . . sort of glad you hadn't," smiled Optimus knowing it was true . . . a piece of Hot Shot still lived . . . and it rested inside Override now. "Thank-you for giving me my joy back Override."

"He was my joy too, sir," sniffed Override leaning her head on Optimus' large arm.

"I know," smiled Optimus. "Everything is well now."

"How long has she been pregnant Red Alert?' asked Smokescreen.

"About . . . five months," said Red Alert checking.

"That means we got seven other months to get ready for this baby!" said Jetfire.

"Well we better get to work!" smiled Evac.

"So that was why she was so late that one time," pondered Jetfire calculating the month she got pregnant.

"No wonder," chuckled Wingsaber quietly.

"Come on guys we got work to do for the little Prime on the way," smiled Jetfire.

"I got the cradle!" pointed Wingsaber.

"I'll help with ya big sis," smiled Lori.

Override looked down at Lori and smiled.

"Thank-you Lori . . . for keeping my secret," she smiled.

"Hey, I'd never tell," winked Lori. "I'm good like that."

"My secret had to come out one way or the other," sighed Override as she looked down and placed a soft hand on her belly. "And now this little one has blown it for me."

All laughed at that. They were glad Override was carrying Hot Shot's child. At least there was still something of him left to remember. Now Optimus would not be alone any more.

He had another little Prime on the way to join the family. Now he vowed to protect his grandson or granddaughter no matter what. Perhaps he could do right by them than with Hot Shot. Perhaps it would all be better now.


	52. Nightmares And Dark Thoughts

"I'm pregnant," said Override placing her hands on her belly that had began to back up her words.

"Well welcome to the club," smiled Thunderblast as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "So what is it, boy or girl?"

"I don't know," said Override.

"Well let's get going in preparing your place for the little one," smiled Thunderblast as she took Override with her to shop for sparkling things for both herself and Override.

Thunderblast was about the same amount along with her pregnancy and so she related to Override very well and she vowed she'd help this new mother out seeing she had already the experience with her firstborn.

* * *

"Override had been secretly wed to him for reasons we don't know yet," said Optimus as he spoke to the high counsel about Override carrying the future Prime. 

"This is very good news indeed Optimus Prime," they said relieved the line of Primes had not died out with Hot Shot. "When should she be expecting the child?"

"It's due in seven months," said Optimus.

"Well," they said pondering their thoughts. "We have to make sure everything goes perfectly fine with the pregnancy. We don't want Hot Shot's case to happen all over again Optimus, so we want Override to move into your place seeing she is your daughter-in-law and everything. One reason is so that you can watch her all the time and make sure she shows no signs of an early pregnancy."

"But Override has her own home. Surely you cannot expect her to leave that?" asked Optimus.

"She had no choice," they said. "She married into the Primes and so she must live with them. What else did she expect?"

"I see," sighed Optimus bowing her head. "When she and Thunderblast come back from their check-ups I'll tell her."

"Let it be so Optimus," they said as he left. "For this child is the last of the Primes."

"So was Hot Shot," mumbled Optimus to himself so they couldn't hear him as he left their room.

* * *

"Well, it seems you two ladies are just fine with your children. They are actually due the same day and so we shall see how that goes," said Red Alert talking to Thunderblast and Override. 

"That is going to be soooo cute," giggled Thunderblast as she looked at Override. "They're going to be like twins!"

"Oh joy," sighed Override rolling her optics away from Thunderblast so she couldn't see.

"Speaking of that," said Red Alert handing Thunderblast a piece of paper. "Congratulation Thunderblast, you're going to have twins."

"Wha . . . twins?!" gasped Thunderblast gazing at the results for the twin test.

"Wow, nice job Thunderblast," smiled Override.

Thunderblast was still a little too much of shock and surprise to gloat around and so she didn't know what to do or say. They had never seen Thunderblast like this before in her life. It was quite funny seeing her at a loss for words. They were glad for her, but they didn't exactly know what Jetfire would say.

"Did you find out what gender my sparkling is?" asked Override.

"No, not exactly," sighed Red Alert handing her her results of her tests. "There is a very good chance it is a daughter, but I can't be for sure. Your sparkling likes to move a lot . . . must take after its father."

Override just smiled and cast her optics down in sadness. She wished Hot Shot was there with her. Helping her through this time. Knowing that he was going to be a father.

Override wondered what Hot Shot would have been like when she told him. She knew he would have been the happiest bot alive, but he would never know now. Red Alert could tell Override's thoughts and so placed a comforting hand on her shoulder saying-

"Don't worry Override. I'm sure Hot Shot would have been just as proud about being a father."

At that Override just looked up at the doctor and smiled. She knew he was right, but she would have liked to see it for herself. She would have loved to have seen his face when she told him the news.

"Well you better be off," smiled Red Alert.

And so the two expecting mothers left they were greeted by Optimus Prime and Jetfire. They saw the looks on Thunderblast's face and it was shocking to see her shocked.

"What is wrong with you Thunderblast?!" asked Jetfire his wife's expressions scaring him a bit.

She then got over it and smiled one of the biggest smiles she smiled yet. She then looked at Jetfire and Jetfire didn't exactly like they way she looked at him.

"Thunderblast?" he asked backing away from her.

"Guess what Jetfire," she smiled a sly smile coming closer to him.

"What now?!" gulped Jetfire praying to the heavens she wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm having . . . twins!" she squealed jumping on him.

"Yea . . . well I can feel it," strained Jetfire feeling the extra pounds she and the 'babies' put on.

"Oh shut up," she giggled hugging his neck tight.

"Did you find out the gender of the baby Override?" asked Optimus looking at her.

"Red Alert said it is a good chance it's a girl," said Override. "But he said that he can't be for sure. It moves around too fast."

"Hm, just like Hot Shot when Elita carried him," smiled Optimus remembering his sparkling.

Override flinched a bit and Optimus wondered what was wrong. He soon found out it was nothing as Override placed a hand over her belly and said-

"But I don't know if a girl can kick this hard."

Optimus just chuckled a bit at seeing his grandchild kick and move around. His smile then vanished when the time came for him to tell Override what the high counsel ordered him to do.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"Override," started Optimus looking at her. "The high counsel has ordered you to take up all your belongings and move in with me in my home."

"But why?" she asked not understanding.

"They want me to keep an optic on you. They want nothing to go wrong in the pregnancy."

"But you can't stop that if it does," protested Override.

"You can't change what they chose," said Optimus. "I'm sorry."

At that Optimus left Override alone and so Override had no choice but to go live in Optimus' home. Smokescreen and Evac had helped out in moving her things into Optimus' home. Override gazed at his home and found it to be very large. It was built right after his old home was burned down by the decepticons.

It was like a mansion the Prime home. If this was meant to be rebuilt like his old house than how did Hot Shot, as a child, stand all this room and space. This was one question Optimus could answer as they waited for Evac and Smokescreen putting all her belongings in her room a couple rooms away from Optimus' down the long hall.

"Well," started Optimus smiling a bit at the memories. "You see he didn't really much like it as well. He always wanted someone to play with and when I left his body guards with him when I went off to war he wanted to play with them, but they were military trained and not children proof and so he at many times would just run through out this place and just explore, but soon her knew everything and so only waited for me to come back to him."

Override just smiled and said-

"Do you think our sparkling will be like him?"

"I hope to be around more than I was with Hot Shot," smiled Optimus touching Override's hand and letting her know he would be there for her and the baby.

Override just smiled and placed her own hand on top of his and said-

"Thank-you sir."

"Please, call me Optimus," said Optimus. "After all I am your father-in-law and you my daughter-in-law."

"Sorry sir, I mean Optimus," she corrected herself.

"It will take some getting used to I know, but if Hot Shot had to get used to calling me father than so can you on calling me by my name," smiled Optimus.

Override just sighed. She knew these months of her pregnancy wasn't going to be easy, but looking into Optimus' caring optics she knew that he would always be there to help her . . . always. She was glad for that. She now understood why Hot Shot loved him so in being his father for indeed Optimus was a great father and would always be no matter how grand.

Through the months as she began to get bigger and her child began to kick harder she very much began to think it was a boy for if it was a girl then she was going to be very strong and tough. She would have to wait to find out though. it was very strange at finding herself to be an expecting mother. She had never thought of herself being a mother in her whole life . . . it was just racing . . . but now as her belly began to show her child she knew her whole life was her baby now.

She wanted him or her to be healthy and to have a normal pregnancy like the other femmes. She knew Hot Shot was born six months early and that it could happen to her baby since it happened to its father and so she prayed everything would go well.That was all she wanted just for her sparkling to be safe and well. As time passed by she came to her sixth month and this she feared the most because of Hot Shot and so that month she had to do check-ups every week to make sure the baby wasn't going to be like Hot Shot.

All feared the child would take after its father, but as that month passed into the seventh they were all relieved to know it wasn't true, but they still kept a close optic on her and the baby. The months were hard to get through as Override's hormones went crazy but what made it worse was Hot Shot was dead and so she kept having dreams of him and ever she wanted him to be alive. She would have dreams of him alive and it felt so real that she believed it. When she awoke she found it wasn't true and so she hated her dreams and wished never to dream again or sleep at that, but her baby made her tired and so she had no choice.

She also had dreams of Hot Shot being killed that one day when he usded the matrix upon himself. She remembered seeing this all so clear and ever she hated it. She could see herself in her dreams ans ever she wanted it to stop. She remembered the pain she felt when his spark vanished and passed away to its final resting place.

She would get so tired of her dreams and so one time she forced herself not to sleep and all knew this was going to be bad for the child and so they had Thunderblast take her out shopping for items for the baby to perhaps tire her out, but it didn't exactly work.

"I like this color," smiled Thunderblast holding up a pink color.

"Thunderblast, who said they're going to be girls?" asked Jetfire rolling his optics seeing that they might be boys.

"I can feel it," smiled Thunderblast. "And besides I deserve daughters after Jetstream."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with our son!" pointed Jetfire.

"Yea there is," she said looking at another shade of pink. "He's just like you. I'm just saying it would be nice to have some girls around the house like me."

"Primus have mercy upon us then," sighed Jetfire bowing his head.

"Oh shut up!" she growled at him.

"Whatever," sighed Jetfire trying to go look at some boy colors and perhaps save his boys some embarrassment like his first one who had to where girl colors till he was able to get some boy colors.

"Hey, where's Override?" asked Thunderblast looking around for her.

Override was looking around, but she was ever tired and sighed so much as she began to think this baby would never come. It had been about nine months already and she began to even wonder if she deserved on having this baby. She didn't even deserve Hot Shot and so Primus took him away from her. What is to stop Him from taking away the only thing she has left of Hot shot?

As she thought about this tears came to her optics and only made her cry even more at seeing her end up losing this child like Elita One almost lost Hot Shot if she didn't give her life instead. Override didn't want to die and neither did she want her child to do that same, but if she had to she would die for it. She would die for it if she could, but she never knew if that was possible. Things could happen to the baby . . . so many things . . . so many things that could go wrong.

They were way too much like the humans in this part. They could have complications just as much as the humans could. Override hated that. She wished nothing could ever happen to the small sparklings, but everything could and there was nothing she could do about it but pray to Primus to let her keep it.

"Hey Override," smiled Smokescreen as he came up to her in the store. "How are things going?"

"Fine I guess," shrugged Override.

Smokescreen saw she still looked just as beautiful as the day when he first saw her. No matter if she was pregnant or not. He smiled and said-

"You still look lovely you know."

At that Override shunned him away as if she didn't want anyone saying that to her.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Smokescreen seeing how much that hurt her.

"Please don't say that," said Override. "You remind me . . . of Hot Shot. He was so sweet to me and ever I loved him."

"I will not say anything nice to you again," said Smokescreen.

At that Override gave a small smile to him. She just shook her head and said-

"No, no. It's alright. It may be just the baby making me act this way, but thanks anyways for trying to cheer me up Smokescreen."

"If you need any help with anything, I'm always here for you," he said.

"I know," she toughed out a smile. "But for now I want to be left alone."

And so she left to go back home and just sit in her room thinking of many things . . . so many things. as the months passed by to where it was nearly time for the baby to come into the world Override began to have horrible dreams. Dreams that caused her to not want to sleep or to even think of the unthinkable to get them to stop . . . death. She didn't want to think this way and the others the same, but her dreams wouldn't stop torturing her and ever she hated it. She remembered Hot Shot telling her he had similar dreams such as these when Unicron tortured him all those years and so she feared something that might be true.

She feared that Unicron was not truly dead . . . she feared her baby was Unicron and if so what would she do? There was a way to get rid of it if she would die then so would it. But Override didn't know for sure if it was true. She feared that when she conceived her baby that a part of Unicron came with it . . . what would she do?

She was afraid so afraid. She was to the point where he dreams were no dubbed as nightmares and she could not sleep for it hurt her so much. She found herself crying herself awake just drowning in her tears. If her baby was Unicron how could she give life to the one who caused Hot Shot's life to get taken away.

As she touched her large belly she felt a very slight kick of her baby letting her know it was still there. Her tears were so much that she could not make them stop. She tried to think of happier things, but they only turned against her seeing only the dead body of Hot Shot. She just wanted to end everything.

She missed Hot Shot. She missed the feeling of his body against hers and so she only wanted him. But she knew she couldn't have him. He was gone and never would come back to her, never. She missed him so much.

She missed his smile, his baby blues, his caring fun voice, his soft touch on her. She missed everything. She missed him. She missed her husband and only love that would never know his own child.

She got up and traveled down the dark hall into Optimus' room just crying her optics out. Optimus awoke seeing his daughter-in-law like this he was so concerned.

"Override!" He said raising his head.

Override just ran to Optimus and crawled next to him just crying. Optimus was going to ask her what was wrong, but he knew she didn't want to talk right now. She just wanted to be held and comforted and she wanted Optimus to try and help. Optimus had to at least try for her.

"It's alright Override. It will all be alright," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Override just continued to cry as Optimus tried to comfort her. She was glad he was there holding her though. He was like a father to her and she was glad. Soon her tears began to fade and she began to sleep well.

Optimus didn't sleep that night though. All he did was watch Override sleep and in peace. He sighed and was glad she had finally calmed down. He smiled seeing her finally rest in peace.

All she needed was someone to hold her. Even though it was sort of awkward for Optimus had never held a femme in a long while especially one not his wife he wanted to help her and comfort her. She was like a daughter to him and so he would be like a father to her. He would do everything to help her and her baby.

And now time came for the child to be born.


	53. The New Little Prime

Mostly everyone was there as Override just about gave birth to her baby. Thunderblast had also gone into labor at this time. Her babies were expected to be born a little bit after Overrides, but only time would tell. Jetfire was ever confused at that time. He didn't know if he wanted to see the next Prime's birth or his own children.

Thunderblast threatened not to have them though if he didn't come. Jetfire had no choice now. He had to be by his screaming annoying wife as she brought two more of his children into this world. He didn't really like being around her when she was giving birth for if it was anything like last time he wouldn't enjoy it too much.

She would do nothing the whole birth but yell at him and try and shoot him. He still wondered why the doctors let her bring her blaster in in the first place . . . she probably threatened them more or likely. All Jetfire could do was sigh and wait for his twins to come. Whenever they would come.

Now Override seemed to have things under control as she just about gave birth. It seemed to everyone that this was not her first child birth, but it was. They were just impressed by how well she handled everything. She was ever so happy that the baby was coming into this world on time with no complications, but there was still that fear . . . of _him._

Red Alert came in a little late, but he was just in time for Override to give birth to her child.

"We're ready Red Alert," said Scattershot as they all waited for him.

"Okay, here we go," sighed Red Alert coming to Override to help her out.

All watched with fear for the child and mother if anything happened, but with wonder as the baby was nearly out.

"Here we go, here we go," said Red Alert seeing the spark come out.

But something out of the ordinary came. The spark all of the sudden flew passed Red Alert and he knew someone had to catch it or the baby could be hurt when its body was formed. But no one had to catch it as the spark flew right into Optimus' arms. It surprised him as much as everyone else.

As he held the glowing light in his arms it soon began to form its body. Optimus had never experienced this before. This was so new and different. The light then vanished and its was complete.

The baby began to cry a bit, but its cries vanished as it looked up at Optimus with perfectly adorable baby blue optics. Optimus gasped as his throat tightened as he looked at his healthy more than ever grandchild.

"Heh, look at him," smiled Optimus hardly being able to take his optics off the grandbaby. "He looks . . . just like him."

All came to see the baby and Red Alert came up to Optimus saying-

"It's a boy. I guess I was wrong."

"I knew it," smiled Override as she placed her tired head back down to rest.

He was so curious to his surrounding as he looked at all the new faces and things. He did. He looked just like Hot Shot, but with different colors. He looked like what Hot Shot did before he was changed into his cybertron defense mode.

The baby just let out a couple of squeals and squeaks. Nothing more than that. Optimus just about burst in tears seeing his grandson healthy and alive and more importantly . . . not Unicron. He couldn't be . . . not him. Optimus then took the baby and walked over to Override and placed him in his mother's arms, but he ever kept his gaze on his grandfather.

"He's . . . perfect," smiled Override tears streaming down her face. "He looks . . . he looks just like him."

Override then gave her baby a tight hug just crying on him that he was healthy and whole and perfect. She then laid him back down in her arms so that all could see him. He was one of the cutest babies ever on cybertron. Optimus just smiled seeing him and as he gave out a wide yawn Optimus placed his finger in his mouth just playing with him, but the baby caught this and so stopped to see why this strange bot did this to him.

Optimus just smiled seeing the baby's senses and sensors work so perfectly well. But Optimus was soon pulled away from them as Red Alert came to tell him something. His face looked grim and so Optimus wondered if he really wanted to know what he had to say.

"What is it Red Alert. What's wrong?" he asked placing his fists on his hips.

"It's your grandchild," said Red Alert looking at his statistics of the child.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Optimus now afraid for his grandbaby.

"Well sir, no normal spark is as strong as his," said Red Alert.

"But he is a Prime and that could be w-" started Optimus.

"I know that sir, but that is not it," said Red Alert lwoing his voice so Override and the others couldn't hear. "Optimus your grandson, Override's sparkling . . . he doesn't have a normal spark. Yes he is Hot Shot's son, but we might have to keep an optic on him as he grows for he has some sort of power that is not caused by being a Prime alone."

"Are you saying he could be Unicron?" asked Optimus his mood growing darker.

"I'm not sure, but I can only tell when he gets older and they develop with him," said Red Alert.

"Alright Red Alert," sighed Optimus. "Just don't tell his mother."

"It will be between me and you, sir," said Red Alert.

"Good," said Optimus joining his daughter-in-law and grandson.

As all watched the baby Jetfire came running in screaming-

"Hey guys, guys!!"

All turned as he ran in the door saying-

"I got another son!"

Then a doctor ran up to him saying-

"Jetfire, sir, your wife is having another child, come on!"

"Well gotta go," smiled Jetfire getting ready to turn.

He then noticed the little baby in Override's arms and so smiled and said-

"Aw, is that the new little Prime. It's a boy? I knew it!"

"JETFIRE!!!" cried Thunderblast through the heavily metaled walls for him to come.

"See ya," said Jetfire leaving and waiting for the birth of the other twin.

Override just smiled as she bounced her baby in her arms. Optimus placed his hand on the babies head and just rubbed it gently. He was so perfect and beautiful. He was very handsome like Hot shot was.

"I want to name him," smiled Override looking at her son.

"But Override, It is not time yet to-" started Red Alert.

"I know, but I have thought about this name and I want him to have it," smiled Override.

"Go ahead Override," smiled Optimus straightening.

"Exillion," smiled Override. "My little handsome Exillion."

"Well at least it's better than Hot Shot Jr." said Scattershot.

"I like the name," smiled Optimus looking at his grandson. "I think it suits him quite well."

"Yes it does," smiled Override kissing his little hands.

"You know the-" started Red Alert, but saw the high counsel coming already. "Will be coming."

"Let us see it," they said coming to Override and Optimus. "It's a boy. Well good job. He shall be a fine Prime. Yes indeed."

Seeing ever new faces this began to scare Exillion and so he began to cry.

"Aw, Exillion don't cry. They don't mean you harm," said Override as she hugged her baby close.

"You already named it?" they asked confused. "Why?"

"Override has made a dision and she stuck to it," said Optimus standing before her and up to them. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no," they said. "The name is fine."

They then looked at her and the baby one more time and then at Optimus saying-

"You make sure he grows into one stunning Prime Optimus."

"I will, with her help," said Optimus.

They had nothing more to say and so they left. All then got back to looking at the new baby when Jetfire came in and just plopped on a chair looking rather down than normal.

"What is it buddy?" asked Scattershot seeing his downward mood.

"She had a girl," said Jetfire sighing heavily.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Scattershot.

Jetfire then looked up at him with a 'you have no idea' look on his face. Jetfire then sighed and said-

"She is going to teach her everything she knows . . . thank Primus they all look like me though."

"I'm sure she'll be nothing like her mother," smiled Scattershot trying to comfort Jetfire. "Well . . . hopefully."

And so as that day ended the babies were taken to their homes they were going to grow up in. Jetfire and Thunderblast came home with their twins. Jetfire was holding the boy and Thunderblast was proudly holding her daughter just snuggling her ever chance she got. Jetstream then came out to greet his parents and new siblings with open arms.

Jetfire and Thunderblast knelt down showing him the babies saying-

"Here's you new brother and sister."

"Yeah!" smiled Jetstream seeing the babies.

* * *

Optimus and Override stood before their home wondering if they could raise Exillion right. Override looked down at her baby and just smiled. He knew Hot Shot would have loved to have seen his son. He would have loved it more than anything. He was all she had left of him now . . . just like so many other cases. 

And so they entered their home and prayed to Primus Exillion has one of the best of childhoods and that nothing goes wrong or happens as he grows and lives as a Prime.

**Hot Shot's girl: yea, I made this chapter short for the babies so sorry. And yea I named him Exillion on purpose and he looks just like him yes. The next chapter will also be a little short just about him growing up into his teenage years and yes he grows like a normal transformer like a 1,000 is like a year in human years so when he's grown things will be very much changed. Tell then, bye:)**


	54. In My Arms

As the time passed thing began to change. So many things. The decepticons began to act up ever since the day of Exillion's birth. They believed that he was Unicron and when he grew up and took the position of Prime he would get rid of all none autobots.

Optimus was called in to stop this, but it still continued. They would fight and try to kill like before the war. This is not what I want for my sparkling. As I look at him I see Hot Shot in him.

His father shines through him so much. It is a shame that he could never have seen his own son. I can imagine what Hot Shot would have been like with him. To see his first steps his first vehicle mode.

Oh Hot Shot would have loved it. I can see Hot Shot now, through him. He would have wanted to raise his son and teach him all he knew like how to handle a blaster properly or how to drift with the right slickness and sexiness like he always tried to do, might I say _tried. _Oh he would have enjoyed his little man very much. My sparkling . . . our sparkling.

I wonder now, as I see him grow and the decepticons worsen with every millennium, will he grow up in peace like I wanted, like Optimus wanted, like Hot Shot would have wanted. I cannot raise a child when so many transformers hate him. I am afraid to leave the house with him because of some of the crazy decepticons out there that began to take in mind Megatron's old idea . . . that the decepticons rule as the right race of cybertron. It seems that I would have been better off living back of velocitron, but they insist I raise the new Prime where his ancestors were raised and lived.

But his ancestors . . . the other Primes, died off young and quick because of this stupid fight against the ones who hate peace and love war. I don't want that for my baby. Optimus doesn't want that for his grandson. Not many people agree with me though.

The high counsel says that Primes were born to fight. They say that when he becomes the right of age he is to take Optimus' place and fight against those who threaten peace on cybertron. Hot Shot was never forced to do this, but then again no one knew Hot Shot was Optimus' son, but few. I suppose if Hot Shot was still here then he would be forced to do the same, but Optimus, thank Primus, believes in a free choice and does not want Exillion to be forced into something or into somebody he doesn't want to be.

Optimus was like this with Hot Shot. He was never the forcing kind. He was ever so patient. If Exillion wanted to protect the peace of cybertron than he would be the next Prime, but if not Optimus would not force him.

Now only time can tell what Exillion wants. He's just a sparkling right now, but he is ever so precious to me. I love him so, but as I watch him grow I ever wonder what he will say or do when he can think for himself and know right from wrong. I pray he makes the right decisions when he grows, but for now all I can do is hold him tight in my arms . . . that is . . . until it is time to let him go.

As I hold him in my arms and he smiles at me with that smile Hot Shot had and he looks at me in wonder with his baby blues I can only hold him so tight and love him so much when he grows.

"Your baby blues . . . so full of wonder. your curly cues, your contagious smile," smile Override when she sang this lullaby as her baby smiled while she tickled under his small chin.

_/And as I watch/_

_/You start to grow up/_

_/All I can do . . . is hold you tight/_

I know there will be days when I want to give up, but I can't . . . not with him. I have to keep going strong no matter what life throws our way, I have to do it . . . for him.

_/Knowing clouds will raise up/_

_/Storms will race in/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

_/Rains will pour down/_

_/Waves will crash around/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

He is growing now. I can't stop that. Sometimes I wish I could for he is so Innocent and lovingly. I would hate to see that all pass away as he grows. I can only imagine he'll take after his father for if so then I have nothing to worry about, but he was born in so much confusion and agony and so you can never be sure now. You can never be sure.

He's about 3,000 or so right now. He loves reading, well he loves me reading to him. It is one thing that keeps us two close.

_/Story books full of fairy tales/_

_/Kings and Queens and the bluest skies/_

Every day about at this time Optimus would return from battle after trying to get the decepticons to stay in their place, but sometimes he had to use force. When he would walk through that door after some harsh battle it seemed he wanted to be left alone, but Exillion didn't know any better.

"Grampa!" he smiled ever so wide as he ran to him.

Optimus bent down and picked up his grandson in his arms and just smiled. Exillion could always make anyone's day.

"Grampa dirty," said Exillion seeing how dirty Optimus was after a fight, but didn't know he fought.

_/My heart is torn just in knowing/_

"What's that?" asked Exillion touching Optimus' gun on his arm.

"No, no Exillion," said Optimus swinging it away from him so he couldn't touch it. "Don't touch."

_/You'll someday see the truth from lies/_

As I watch this I see a revelation that Exillion will eventually know that harsh understandings in war. If I could I would lock him away from the outside world so that he would ever know such a horrible thing, but I cannot stop him from learning. It is good to learn and so when he asks we will gladly tell him . . . the right way.

_/Knowing clouds will raise up/_

_/Storms will race in/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

_/Rains will pour down/_

_/Waves will crash around/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

I Know that when he goes through life he will have his ups and downs just as I, his mother, have and his father and his grandfather and so on. It is called living and life. No one can stop it and it never changes, unless you decide to change yourself and look on it. I just want him to know that I will always be there for him, if Primus lets me, when he needs me and that all he needs to do is come to me.

_/Castles they might crumble/_

_/Dreams may not come true/_

_/But you are never all alone/_

_/Because I will always . . ./_

I do so fear that he will push me away in the future like every teen in their years, but perhaps he will be different . . . perhaps. I just want him to know that I will always love him no matter who he is or what he does. He just has to choose to see that.

_/Always love you/_

_/Clouds will raise up/_

_/Storms will race in/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

_/Rains will pour down/_

_/Waves will crash around/_

_/But you will be safe in my arms/_

The tight embrace of a mother is strong and firm. How much their love is for that child will determine how strong she is. For what is stronger or greater than love?


	55. Exillion's Pride

**17,000 years later . . . **

The sun rose over cybertron and as it was high in the sky a certain bot decided to have a little fun. He was very fast and so went out into a wide metal valley on cybertron where he knew he could run as fast as he could or do whatever he wanted. It was somewhat a canyon place where there were cliffs and high places to look over the valley. He liked this place the most on his home planet for this was the only place he could show his true self.

He ran to the end of one cliff and just smiled. You thought he would stop because of the long fall, but he was not afraid. He jumped straight off it and as he fell downward he let loose his true self. He shot out a power that he had that enabled him to fly with a golden force around himself.

He liked having these powers. He had had them ever since he was born, but as he grew so did they. He knew that most didn't like his powers for reasons he didn't know, but he liked them and so only worked with them when no one was around. That is why he always came to this valley to better understand and control his powers.

He figured most feared what he could do. What he was capable of doing, but he didn't mind. All he minded was what he could do with his powers like fly or lift things or shoot pulse forces at his enemies and such. If his mother found out he was doing this, or his grandfather, he would be in so much trouble, but that is why he did this during school . . . or at least lunch break where no one would notice he was gone.

He liked having all this power to himself. No one could stop him. No one even tried in the first place for hardly anyone knew, except his closest friends and family. He always wondered what would happen if he used his powers against another transformer and he always wondered where he got these powers. There was no way he could have gotten such incredibleness out of nowhere . . . it just wasn't possible.

As he flew around testing to see how long his powers would hold him he felt free for the first time in a long time . . . before he knew his heavy weighing duty . . . before he knew how much was on the name of a Prime. As he thought about this his thoughts were interrupted as the sounds of his two best friends cheered for him at the edge of a cliff. He smiled and so came to them as they admired how well he controlled those powers of his.

"Hot dang Exillion," smiled Opensky as he and his twin sister watched Exillion land before them. "You got a tight hold of those powers of yours. I'd be sweet to have powers."

"That was sweet Exillion," smiled Roadflare wiggling her hips a bit as the young Primeling landed.

"Not as sweet as you Roadflare," smiled Exillion as he came up to her and kissed his girlfriend.

As Opensky watched his best friend kiss his sister for the longest time he sighed and got a bit annoyed. He rolled his optics and head saying as he pushed himself between the two-

"Alright, alright already. That's enough. You can make out with my sister later, but for now don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yea, that's right. Lunch break's almost over. Don't want mom to get on me for skipping part of school again," said Roadflare.

"Why? she pampers you," said Opensky. "I'm the one who get's it, by dad and by mom."

"Well that's just your own fault brother," smiled Roadflare as she flicked her brother between the optics and just above his faceplate.

"Come on, let's go guys," smiled Exillion as he took off.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," smiled Opensky as he took off into the air after his sister.

All three of them were the best of friends and so very young. They grew up together and were pretty much raised the same way. The twins looked mostly like their father Jetfire which it broke their mother's spark seeing her daughter look like her father instead of her. Opensky somewhat acts like Jetfire as well, but a bit more different.

Roadflare was done just yet breaking her mother's spark for she decided to be like her brothers and act like them instead of act more feminine. Thunderblast wanted her daughter to be just like her. Seductive, beautiful, and pretty much full of herself all the time thinking she was the hottest thing on the planet and no one could resist her. Roadflare wasn't like that though she wanted to play with the boys and the only way to do so was to act like one and so she did, but when she grew she became very beautiful and had very nice curves to her body that made her catch many of the boys optics a pair belonging to her best friend Exillion.

The three of them were best friends for the longest time till last milliennia when Exillion decided to ask Roadflare out and she say yes. Now the two are dating and are the most cutest couple in school according the the year book. They hope to take that title again this milliennia. It seemed like they had just started dating, it always felt so new to them and so they enjoyed each other's company very much.

When they were little they enjoyed wrestling with one another and they never imagined they would come this far as to dating. Instead of wrestling like they always did back then now all they wanted was to hold each other close ever so gently and make out like normal teenagers. Sometimes Exillion would have to stop himself for he would never quit if he could, but the thing was he had too much to do and so did she, but he wished he could spend more time with her than just at school or study groups. He loved her and she loved him and so perhaps one day they would get married, but that day was a long time away and so they focused on now . . . for now.

Opensky and Roadflare always flew a little too fast and sometimes a little too low. They liked living on the dangerous side. Their brother Jetstream was being trained in the army and so he could never join them, but even he wasn't that wild. It must have been just that time for those younglings.

The twins did twists and turns and watched Exillion down on the group as he drove, in his car mode he enjoyed so much, to try and make it to school first.

"Face it Ex, you're just not fast enough!" smiled Opensky as the school came in sight and he flew before his sister.

"Oh yea, we'll see about that!" smiled Exillion as he put the pedal to the metal.

He drove so fast his engines could have overheated, but it was enough of a chance just to see Opensky's face as he waited for him at school.

"WHA-?! How did you get here first?!" gasped Opensky his mouth dropping under his faceplate, but his wide optics were enough of an expression to tell he was shocked beyond belief.

"I told you I was fast," smiled Exillion leaning against the school wall and looking all that. "I've been racing with my mom so I know a thing or two."

"Hey do you think you get that speed from you dad too?" asked Opensky as they walked inside as lunch break ended.

"I don't know," said Exillion never really thinking about it that way. "I never knew him so I wouldn't know."

"I'm sure he would have loved you though," smiled Roadflare rubbing his back gently. "I heard he was fast."

"Yea, apparently fast enough to conceive you and then leave your mother," came a snickering voice.

All at once the three rolled their optics, sighed, and turned to see Hardglare . . . pretty much the mean jock of the school who thinks the bigger the stronger and scarier. He was the son of a transformer autobot soldier that never much liked Optimus Prime, but the decepticon's either. It appears he inherited his father's attitude as well.

"What do you want now Hardglare?" asked Exillion so sick of this guy. "I already been to the principle's office this month because of getting in a _quarrel _with you."

"Just making sure you stay where you belong . . . freak!" glared Hardglare as he and his group of idiots came closer to Exillion and his friends.

"What did you call me?" growled Exillion never being called that before, he was called other names but not that name.

"You heard me freak!" spat Hardglare. "You're a freak just like your old man. Every one knows he was Unicron and so that makes you that son of Unicron!"

After that all let out mocking laughs and ever Exillion wanted to show him a thing or two. It seemed no matter what there was always this guy at school that gets under your metal.

"Exillion, come on, they're not worth it," said Roadflare grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away from them.

"Hey there sweet thing," smiled Hardglare winking at her. "Why don't you ride with us little dear. You don't belong with this freak. I can give you some real lovin'."

That was it. First Hardglare insults his father, and, he thought he heard, his mother and now his girlfriend. He wasn't getting away with this. All could see this too.

"Here we go," sighed Opensky seeing Exillion's rage boil as Hardglare spoke to Roadflare like this.

Exillion then tackled the bully and just began to knock his lights out. Hardglare's buddies all joined in on the fight while Opensky and Roadflare tried to stop this madness.

* * *

Exillion sat just outside of the princable's office in that same seat he always sat in just waiting. Also that same transformer who always seemed to be there and he had gotten to know quite well was there too. 

"How's it going Xill?" he asked smiling his dumb smile at him.

"Same ole Overturn," sighed Exillion as he placed his head on his fists and just looked down.

Then after a long pause of awkward silence Overturn looked at Exillion with his mouth open saying-

"Is your mom comin'?"

"Yea . . . she always does," sighed Exillion. "Why?"

"Dude your mom's hot," smiled Overturn being ever so stupid.

Exillion looked at the drugy transformer and just glared at him sideways never knowing why everyone thought his mom was so hot. He didn't, well that could be because she was his mom . . . yea, that would help. Exillion just bowed his head again and sighed, but shot up as he heard the sound of high heels on the school floor coming closer and closer. He knew that angry walk sound anywhere . . . no doubt it was his mom.

Before he knew he was looking at two red slim legs before him that were standing in a very disappointed/angry way. He looked up slowing wincing as he saw his mom's angry face.

"H-hi, mom," stuttered Exillion knowing he was in for it.

Override placed a hand over her face and sighed. She was so tired of coming down here what seemed like every month, or week! She then looked at her son and said-

"Why do you do this to me Exillion?"

"Mom I can explain," said Exillion getting up.

"I DON'T want to hear it!" said Override raising her voice just a bit.

"Hey Exillion's mom," smiled Overturn waving just a bit.

"Hi Overturn," sighed Override knowing him all too well.

She then looked at her son who seemed to not be able to stay out of trouble. She then shook her head and pushed him inside the princable's office saying-

"Come on, let's go and get it over with."

"But mom," started Exillion.

"Don't you _but_ me boy!" pointed Override. "You are out of control that is why I called your grandfather here."

"Grandpa, but mom!" complained Exillion not really wanted Optimus Pime to come.

"No!" said Override. "I said NO!"

Exillion then sat down and so did Override before the princable.

"Hey Scattershot," sighed Override feeling ever so embarrassed to be back here.

"Hey Override," sighed Scattershot. "I'm sorry I had to call yew down here again, but you know the problem."

"Yes . . . he's too much like his father," said Override glaring at her son seeing Hot Shot right through him.

"I'm afraid in his case and at his age that's not such a good thing," said Scattershot crossing his arms.

The door then opened and in walked Optimus Prime.

"Sorry I'm late," said Optimus shutting the door.

"Optimus Prime sir!" shot up Scattershot saluting him.

"Ha, ha, at ease soldier," chuckled Optimus seeing his old friend. "Remember you're not in the army any longer."

"Oh, sorry about that sir," said Scattershot sitting back down. "Reflexes, heh."

"So what's the case now huh?" asked Optimus looking at his grandson who really didn't want to look at him.

"Fighting on school property," said Scattershot.

"Hhh, again?!" sighed Optimus heavy with frustration.

"I'm afraid so," said Scattershot.

"Did anyone get hurt?" asked Optimus.

"Just the usual . . . Hardglare," sighed Scattershot leaning back in his chair.

"That boy is nothing but trouble. I want you to stay away from him!" pointed Override at her boy.

"He won't stay away from me. I was just talking with Opensky and Roadflare when-" started Exillion trying to explain things.

"I know, I know, it's that same ole story," sighed Override looking at Scattershot. "Just tell me what will become of my son."

"Well if he keeps this up I shall have no choice, but to expel him from school for a couple days and I don't know about yew, but that won't look too good on his Prime resume."

"Oh, I am so SICK of this!!" cried Exillion as he got up and left.

"Exillion, Exillion you come back!" ordered Override, but he was gone.

"I'll go get him," said Optimus leaving the room.

Override just placed her hand over her mouth and just shook her head. Where did she go wrong?

* * *

"Exillion what has gotten into you?" asked Optimus as he approached his grandson. 

"Everything!" said Exillion flapping his arms. "I try and defend the right of my father and girlfriend and I'm the one who gets in trouble?! Also why can't you just leave me alone?! I don't want to be Prime so stop pushing it! I can't be what you want me to be . . . I can't impress you . . . or anyone. I can't do this grandpa!"

"I never wanted you to," said Optimus. "Look I know it is hard being the next Prime but you have to-"

"No, I don't!" pointed Exillion. "I don't have to understand if I don't want to. I am so sick of this! If I could I would not choose this life. I hate being a Prime."

"Well you have no choice son, you were born into this whether you like it or not," said Optimus showing the hard truth.

"Well I hate it!" cried Exillion.

"Now calm down son," said Optimus holding his hands up a bit.

"You're not my father so don't you-!"

"No, but I am your grandfather and so you need to learn and respect me," said Optimus.

"Why . . . when you're never around?" asked Exillion as he leaned against the wall and started calming down as sad emotion caught him. "You'll leave just like my dad did."

"Exillion," sighed Optimus coming up to his grandson. "Your father did leave."

"What do you mean?" asked Exillion looking at his grandfather who was trying to comfort him.

"He's right here," smiled Optimus placing his hand over Exillion's spark.

Exillion gazed at Optimus' hand on his spark for the longest time till Optimus let go and said-

"You know your father . . . he died protecting the ones he loved from Unicron."

"Then why is ever calling him Unicron?" asked Exillion.

"Because he bore his spark," sighed Optimus finding it ever so hard to tell his grandson that his father held the spark of the most evil one in the universe.

"So that's why," sighed Exillion.

"Yes," shook Optimus. "But I just want you to know that he never meant to leave us with agony, but a better life."

"You call this a better life?' asked Exillion.

"Well he left us you son," smiled Optimus.

Exillion couldn't help but smile at his grandfather. he could always make him feel better and ever he loved him. Exillion then shook his head and said-

"Thanks grandpa."

"You're welcome son, just try and be nicer okay since you know the _truth_," pointed Optimus.

"I will," smiled Exillion.

"Good boy," smiled Optimus as he wrapped his arm around his head and pulled him close so he could kiss him on the head. "Now go get your mother and let's go home."

"Kay," said Exillion leaving.

* * *

"I'm glad you can Optimus sir," said Red Alert as he held a couple of stats before him. 

"What is it Red Alert?" asked Optimus. "Did you find out why Exillion was so powerful?"

"Yes," said Red Alert pausing a bit wondering how to say this. "Through time this power of his grew, sort of like Hot Shot's but a bit more different."

"Yes, and?" asked Optimus. "How did he get this."

"From . . . the missing piece of Primus' spark," Red Alert struggled to say.

Optimus froze in spoke at hearing this. In Exillion is where the missing spark resided. How and why?

"When he was conceived the missing piece must have gone out of Hot Shot and into his son therefore . . . letting Unicron free to take over," sighed Red Alert.

"So are you saying . . . if Exillion never was . . . Hot Shot . . . would still be here?" asked Optimus.

"I believe so," sighed Red Alert casting his optics down.

It wasn't right thought Optimus. Why did things have to be this way? Why did someone have to die in order for someone else to live?! This happened with Elita One and now Hot Shot. Why did Primus have to be this way, why did He do this?

"Optimus I'm sorry," said Red Alert.

Things never seemed to be right with him. Optimus knew this. The Primes were never meant to live a normal life perhaps. It wasn't fair and so why did Primus to this to his family, why his? Optimus knew he would never know till he die, but that would be so long away.

"Don't tell Exillion, or Override," sighed Optimus as he readied to leave.

"But . . . shouldn't they know?" asked Red Alert.

"No," sighed Optimus. "They wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Yes sir," said Red Alert bowing just a bit as Optimus left.

And so Optimus left to go spend whatever more time he had with his family.


	56. I Wish

"W-what?" asked Override as Optimus told her the news.

"It's true Override," sighed Optimus with a heavy sigh. "Red Alert has been studying him ever since he was born to make sure and now that he had matured we know for sure."

"So you ran tests behind my back to make sure he wasn't Unicron and now you have found out that it was him who killed his father?!" gasped Override.

"Apparently so," sighed Optimus.

Override then sat down and placed a hand over her mouth just thinking to herself. She shook her head and said-

"So you're saying if . . . if Exillion never was . . . Hot Shot would still be here?"

"Yes," sighed Optimus.

Override couldn't believe it. How could something like this happen? Why would something like this happen. It just wasn't right.

"So . . . are we going to tell him?" asked Override wondering if they should tell Exillion.

"I don't think he's ready to know he was the reason he father is no more," said Optimus with sad optics. "I don't know when he _would_ be."

Override just bowed her head in sadness. She still couldn't believe this and ever she was sad, but more for her son who never got to know his own father.

* * *

Okay, being the daughter of the chief medical officer has its ups and downs, but mostly . . . downs. I am Meter the daughter of Red Alert one of the renowned autobot warriors of his time, but after the war he just went back to being just a normal doctor like his parents before him. You see my brother was supposed to take up the medical tools, but he . . . um . . . can't really stand the sight of energon or anything too choppy and so I had no choice, but to carry on the family tradition. I didn't mind, but sometimes being a doctor could get a little annoying especially when a certain someone just won't leave you alone! 

Okay I am a genius and this is the thanks I get. I graduated the same year as my 3,000-year-older brother. Both of us went into the family business in becoming a doctor, but it appears I have to be like my father more than I wished. I mean I wanted to become a doctor and everything, but _that_ kind of a doctor . . . my brother, Linegar, was supposed to fill that position, but no . . . he's a little too weak (In all sorts of way!)

Anyways I don't mind too much, but dealing with . . . _him_. Is pushing me way beyond my limit. I don't mean my brother either. He is the sweetest big brother I know, but when it comes to defending anything . . . especially me . . . well . . . like I said he's weak. I have to admit I get harassed, but mostly by . . . ohhhh, _him_.

* * *

"Hey there _Meter_," grinned Opensky as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head just perching his lips out to her making those annoying kissing sounds. 

Meter just rolled her optics and and kicked the two legs his chair was balancing on and of course . . . according to gravity . . . he fell.

"HEY!" he yelped crashing to the floor.

Meter just shook her head and left the room wishing she had another patient to check up on, but alas . . . there were none. Her brother had the others and it always seemed she got stuck with _him_.

* * *

No offense to the family or nothing, I love Roadflare. She is my best friend, but her annoying, stupid twin brother . . . he just gets under my metal. He's one of the reasons I graduated so early. I wanted to be rid of him, but apparently . . . that would NEVER happen. 

Ever since the sixth grade he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me or make some move on me. He was, as the humans say, the Casanova of the school. There was no femme safe around him. He had, at least, kissed every single femme in that school and the numbers just climb ever time he went to those partying clubs until it was done to but one . . . me.

I didn't give a care for boys and still don't! I was more concerned with school and my work than those things. I didn't want them to cloud my mind. My mother wants me to get married and settle down, but she still doesn't understand me . . . for one thing I am still only 17,000 and another I don't want to get married just yet and I'm not sure if I want to deal with having children, EVER!

I know it's strange for a femme to think so, but that is just me. My father was the same way, but my mother was a little pushy and so here I am. So I guess being pushy isn't so bad . . . but then again . . . as I watch Opensky _still_ trying to get me . . . I could disagree.

* * *

Meter and Roadflare were having lunch together one day and they enjoyed the topics they were speaking about. Roadflare liked to talk about boys, but Meter didn't. She said they were a waste of time, but Roadflare alway brought up the subject on purpose because of her negative out-look on them. 

"Why are you so harsh on them Meter?" chuckled Roadflare. "They're not all that bad."

"Well they are harsh on me so why not?" smiled Meter placing her slim hands together.

Meter looked, in a way, like her father Red Alert. She was blue like him, but she favored her mother alot. Her brother Linegar was the one who took the looks from Red Alert even though he was a little greener, but hey . . . what daughter would want to look like their father?

"Well Exillion isn't," smiled Roadflare placing her chin on her folded hands.

"Oohh, one boy," teased Meter shaking her body playfully. "Yea, well that 'one boy' is yours and just remember to keep him okay . . . I'm afraid he's the last non-harsh/rude-pigged boy there is. He's a Prime, there ya go. Primes are always the gentlemen, look at Optimus and I heard even his son Hot Shot was a stud, but polite to the femmes hence why Override fell for him, I mean look at her . . . she's gorgeous, how could anyone ever win her over."

Roadflare just smiled and shook her head. As she thought to herself she sighed smiling-

"Yea . . . I think Exillion inherited many traits from him, even though I never knew him, They say he looks just like him and so I can imagine what he acted like. My . . . Override must have fell in love with his personality . . . I sure have."

Meter just smiled and then touched her friends hand ever so gentle. Roadflare looked at Meter as she smiled at her. Meter then gave that best friend advice as she always does.

"Like I said," she smiled. "You're lucky to have him . . . so make sure he doesn't slip away."

"I won't," smiled Roadflare. "We've known each other since we were sparklings. We were best friends, but all that changed when he grew and became so drop-dead-gorgeous!"

Meter then let out a laugh and Roadflare joined her, but it didn't last for long as Opensky found them and made their way to them. Meter saw him first and so her face became emotionless, then that of horror. She then took a menu and placed it before her saying-

"Oh Primus here he comes!"

"What?" asked Roadflare looking at her friend and then turning to see who she was talking about.

"Hey sis!" smiled Opensky turning a chair around and sitting on it backwards placing his chin on the back of it. "Oh . . . hey Meter."

Meter had been caught and so flopped her menu down and stared at him so harshly and annoyingly. Opensky thought was too dumb to get a clue of any look. He couldn't really tell too much if he annoyed someone . . . Primus he was his mother's son!

"Hi Opensky," smiled Roadflare glad to see him this time of day. "I thought you were out with Exillion?"

"Yea, he back home those wanting to check up on some family matter. I swear those Primes have all the problems . . . better them than me," smiled Opensky with a small laugh.

"You are such a pig!" grumbled Meter her stare becoming harsher.

"What?" asked Opensky not getting it.

Meter just rolled her optics. She wanted him gone, but it appears he wasn't leaving anytime soon and so she dug her head in the menu hoping he wouldn't even see her to notice anything. Soon the waiter came and asked then what they wanted to eat.

"Oh, the usual," smiled Roadflare handing him her menu.

"And you as well?" asked the waiter turning to Meter.

All then turned to her and wondered what she's say. All waited for her to say something.

"Actually . . ." smiled Meter looking at her menu. "I'd like to try something _new_."

They were all surprised by this. She wasn't usually like this. Why the sudden change?

"What would that be miss?" asked the waiter.

"I'd like a heavy pound of nice and raw metal (Steak in human)"

"Are you sure you can eat that?" asked Roadflare.

"Oh yea . . . I have a _big_ appetite," grumbled Meter as she turned her gaze to Opensky that seemed to be getting a little uneasy around her.

And so they were brought their lunch and Meter really tore into hers. She had a very sharp nice, but it seemed to be a little hard to cut it and so she looked as if she was butchering it.

"Take it . . . easy . . . Meter," said Roadflare seeing her strain herself to cut off a piece.

"Y-yea," gulped Opensky sweating a bit.

"You need help?" asked Roadflar.

"Oh no," smiled Meter rocking back and forth slicing the metal. "I have experience in the morgue so I know how to _cut_ up something!"

"Okay," said Roadflae getting back to her business.

"What you gonna call it after you've butcher . . . I mean cut it up?" asked Opensky. "Diced metal?"

He then let out a jokeful laugh, but Meter just smiled and said-

"No, I was thinking more like . . . _Opensky_."

"What was that?" asked Roadflare not catching what she had just said.

Meter just smiled as she watched Opensky slowly back away from her. He then turned to his sister a bit, but never really taking his optics off Meter and that large knife she had in her hand and so said-

"Y-yea, I'm gonna . . . go and see if Exillion is done."

He then left in quite a hurry. Roadflare just smiled at her and said-

"You chased him away in 20 minutes flat . . . it's a new record."

"I have my ways," smiled Meter as she began cutting once more.

After lunch Roadflare looked at the time and so through her head back crying in aggravation-

"Oh Primus I'm late!"

"For what?" asked Meter as they walked down the street.

"My date!" said Roadflare. "Me and Exillion were going to have it at my house."

"Oh, sorry I took your time," said Meter.

"No, it was really good talking to you again . . . just had a bit too much fun, like usual," smiled Roadflare.

They then exchanged hugs and so said their good-byes and then went back to there businesses. Roadflare went to her home and Meter to hers. When Roadflare got there she had found Exillion was already there and he was just having a talk with Jetfire. When she saw him she smiled and waved at him and he did the same and got back to Jetfire's talk, Roadflare just figured it was that normal 'I'll dismantle you if you make one move on my daughter' talk . . . but . . . Jetfire wasn't so bright himself and didn't really know that talk . . .

"Now if she rejects you don't give up, she's really saying try again and so go on and do just that," smiled Jetfire giving the strangest father talk to Exillion.

"I will sir," smiled Exillion with a couple of giggles inward about how strange Roadflare's father was.

Meanwhile Thunderblast was with her daughter telling her a thing or two, but advice from Thunderblast was never really so good either . . .

"Now when he grabs you and pulls you in his arms you do the same and everything will happen just like it's supposed to," smiled Thunderblast.

" . . . Mom aren't you supposed to be saying if he touches me slap him so hard he can't ever speak again and never talk to him again?" asked Roadflare seeing all mothers usually like that from experience.

"Why?" laughed Thunderblast. "I didn't do that."

"Yea . . . I know," sighed Roadflare turning from her crazed mother and murmuring to herself. "Sometimes I wish I had different parents."

And so afterwards they had dinner together. Exillion was a good boy and was very polite with her parents and her . . . well . . . when they were around. He enjoyed talking to them and dinning with them. Even though they were from very different families he felt like family since he had known them for so long.

Opensky wasn't there for he didn't care for these sorts of social and so left to go partying. He wanted to take his brother Jetstream, but he was too busy with military camp to even care . . . you know, just getting his head yelled off like the usual no matter how hard he tried to please his Sergent. Opensky was fine without him though he could handle his own. He was somewhat a loner in the first place . . . well . . . in this area.

After dinner they played a few fun games like usual families, but soon after they had gotten a call from a club . . . where Opensky had gotten into a little quarrel with another bot and so since they were his parents they had to go down and get him.

"I swear that boy of yours!" started Thunderblast as they readied to head out to the club.

"_Mine_?!" started Jetfire. "He acts like you the most!"

"Don't you blame this on me Jefire!" said Thunderblast. "Kids be good, we'll be back soon."

And so they left. Exillion and Roadflare were left all alone. It was a sort of funny incident right now. Roadflare let out a small giggle for no parent in there right mind would do this . . . but her parents _weren't_ normal . . . that was the problem.

But then again all children thought that about their parents. It was silent for the longest and none knew what to say or think, but when Roadflare turned to him and went to say something Exillion acted quick and pressed his lips on hers and passionately kiss her. Roadflare hadn't been expecting this and so gasped to herself, but soon let her body fall limp in his embrace. Exillion had a tight hold around her body and a tighter grip on her mouth.

Exillion soon pushed his body on top of hers down on the couch. He had never been this forward to or with her before, but she didn't mind one bit. She quite enjoyed it as a matter of fact. She could have pushed him off and away, but as her arms tightened around him it only signaled that she wanted him now and she did.

She knew her parents would probably be back soon, but at that moment when their bodies became entwined with one another's she lost all thought of all else. The only thought she had was the feeling of his perfectly handsome body ontop of hers and how they fit so perfectly into one another. She had made out with him before, but not like this . . . not this deep. Exillion had never been so rough before, but at that moment Roadflare didn't mind his roughness.

Exillion was lost as well as he held her and felt her smooth curvy body under his. She was so perfect and in so many ways. He was glad he was able to hold onto her so tightly and so closely. He would give anything to just hold her like this forever.

He was in love with her and everything felt so right. He later found himself wondering if his father felt this same very way toward his mother. It was strange to think about, #1 since it was his parents and #2 since he had never met him before and never knew what he was like. Even though many people have told him what he was like Exillion never believed them 'less Hot Shot himself said it was true, but alas . . . he could never.

It was a very sad thing . . . not getting to know your own father, but hey . . . what else is expected from a Prime. Their lives had always been like this. Losing a family member or losing one of your closest friends. It was a mad line full of sorrow, but they were strong and continued to serve Primus no matter what happened to them . . . perhaps it was Primus testing their loyalty, but none would never know even though most of the Primes thought just that for what else could it be . . . some unknown curse? No . . . Primus controls everything . . . who lives and even who dies . . . so it is He who always decides.

Exillion soon quit thinking of this as he leaned too far over the couch and caused them both to fall right between the couch and a small table for putting drinks and things on for the guests. This caused a great giggle between the two in this hysterical moment. But soon that giggle vanished as Roadflare grabbed Exillion's face and guided him to her lips for he seemed lost at the moment. Exillion just smiled seeing Roadflare react to his move so openly.

Soon their bodies became more entwined as they made out with one another like they hadn't before. Roadflare surprised Exillion yet again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His optics widened as she guided his hand to her thigh, but soon he deepened his kiss. Roadflare only pushed him harder against her feeling his kiss deepen.

She was enjoying this and only wanted him to never stop. Soon it wasn't just Exillion getting rough with Roadflare, she too began to get rough with him. She had dug her slim fingers into his metal making him groan but continue. He didn't want anything to stop his action.

Roadflare also tightened her grip on Exillion as her legs began to squeeze him to where he could hardly function properly. She placed her hand on the back of his head and just pushed him into her. She attacked his lips with her teeth at times just biting him and making him flinch and jolt back. Exillion often wondered if she was doing that on purpose to make him stop but seeing her playful smile saying 'come on, give me more' he knew she was just playing and teasing him and so he didn't let her biting hurt him so.

And so as they _attacked_ each other Exillion had noticed Roadflare had stopped. She just released all the tight grip she had on him with her body and laid like a statue. She was starring at something in shock or fear.

"What?" asked Exillion as he turned to see who or what it was.

He then too froze seeing her mother standing in the door way just starring at them with her mouth wide open apparently not expecting to see this when she got home. Roadflare soon got up the courage to speak.

"Mom it's not what you think," she started.

"Oh I'm sure," shook Thunderblast all a little unsure at what was going through her mind at the moment. "Carry on if you must, but you father and brother is coming in soon and I don't think they'll like this too much you know them."

She then gave out a strange little smile of hers and through head to the side a bit as she walked away into her room. As Exillion gave Roadflare just a brush over the lips before getting off each other they heard Thunderblast say down the hall-

"Just don't get pregnant."

"Hhh, I wasn't doing that mom!" called Roadflare back as they got up.

"Sure looked like that," called back Thunderblast.

"Would have been soon if you didn't walk in," mumbled Roadflare to herself with a slight blush as she glanced at the handsome Exillion.

Soon Jetfire walked in with his out-of-it son Opensky.

"There ya go son," sighed Jetfire bringing him inside. "You're home down."

"Hey Opensky," smiled Exillion.

"Hey Xill," smiled Opensky hardly managing a wave.

Jetfire then took him to his room where he could rest and recover his strength. Roadflare just sighed and looked at Exillion who was staring out at the stars. She could tell he was thinking of so many things. So she came to him and asked what was on his mind.

"What is it Exillion?" she asked.

As he stood there out on their porch he just cast his optics down in a bit of sadness, but soon turned his head to his femmefriend and so told her-

"When I held you Roadflare so many things were running through my mind."

"Yea . . . me too," blushed Roadflare.

"What I mean is . . . was my father this affectionate towards my mother?" he asked.

"Well I suppose so, I mean they had you," stated Roadflare.

"I know, but . . . I love you Roadflare . . . just so much and I wonder if anyone can love you more than I," he said.

Roadflare just smiled her blushing smile hearing Exillion's affection for her. She would tell him the same, but it was just harder for her to say for she couldn't find the right words to do so.

"It's just . . . I guess the problem is I never knew him," sighed Exillion turning away into the darkness from her. "At times I wish I did, but at other times . . . I'm not so sure."

Roadflare smiled warmly and touched Exillion's shoulder. He then turned to her and she took his hand in hers and pressed it gently across her face just sighing. She then looked up at Exillion with her sparkling blue optics and said-

"I'm sure he did Exillion. You will know . . . some day."

"Yea, when I'm dead," scoffed Exillion.

"Or . . ." said Roadflare turning his head to hers once again. "Sooner than you think."

Exillion couldn't help but smile as her hopeful smile traveled to him. She was always so positive on life . . . and that was a thing he admired greatly.

"Thanks Flare," he smiled as he embraced her in his arms in a warm hug.

"Your welcome," smiled Roadflare tightening the hug.

Exillion, before he left, he looked once more at Roadflare with a sly smirk. She had the 'what?' look on her face and so he grinned and said-

"You know I will finish what we were _doing_ one day."

"One day soon?" smiled Roadflare swishing her shoulders back and forth playfully.

"Yea," smiled Exillion thinking of that day coming so quickly.

And so it grew late and Exillion had to leave. He went back home and found his mother and grandfather waiting up for him.

"What took you so long to get home?!" cried Override. "I thought you had been killed."

"What me?" chuckled Exillion. "And in cyber city, come on mom."

"You never know now-a-days with these small groups of decepticons," sighed Optimus seeing there were still some who resisted peace.

"Fine . . . I'll call next time 'kay?" sighed Exillion rolling his optics. "Since you insist to know _wherever_ I am."

"It's not that Exillion, it's that you are my only child," said Override.

"And heir to Prime," added Optimus.

"Now see, there it is again. Can't you give the Prime title a rest for a day?!" asked Exillion.

"No, you need to know your responsibility," said Optimus. "Everyone has theirs and you have yours."

"Yea, yea," sighed Exillion getting tired of all this.

He then paused for a long moment thinking to himself. Optimus could tell he was thinking about his father. He waited for Exillion to speak before he said or did anything and so he did.

"Did my father know his responsibility?" asked Exillion looking at his grandfather.

"Yes," shook Optimus. "He was overjoyed with it, but it too became a burden to him and even before I told him I was his father he always felt some kind of burden upon him like everyone expected so much from him that he couldn't give, or at least he thought he couldn't. He thought he could never live up to me . . . when he already had so many times over . . ."

Optimus trailed off with remembering optics of days long ago. Painful, happy, sorrowful days that he'll never get back but pay anything to do so. Exillion cast his optics down in the sadness of never getting to know him or even say one word to him. Optimus looked back at his grandson and saw his face.

Exillion needed to at least see his father, this Optimus knew. It just wasn't right for a child to not know his or her father. Exillion needed this and so Optimus thought of a way, but how? Only one thing came to his mind. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try . . . for him.

"Exillion I would give anything to relive those memories I had with Hot Shot," said Optimus. "You would too . . . but you have never known him."

"I'd give anything to at least look on his face," gasped Exillion thinking this was crazy, but yet it was the one thing he wanted the most.

Override looked at her sparkling . . . he was growing up so quick and didn't even know it. Override too would give anything to spend just one more day with Hot Shot. He was very special to all of them. He was a son . . . a husband . . . a father . . . Everything Hot Shot wanted to be in his life, but never truly got to experience either one of them to its fullest.

It wasn't right to take those joys from Hot Shot, but perhaps those joys that he never truly knew could be passed on to Exillion. But him not knowing his own father was the harshest thing on him right now and his spark ached for him . . . for one glance at him . . . one sound . . . one laugh . . . one smile. All these things Hot Shot would freely give to him if he could, but he gave the most precious thing he could to Exillion . . . life. If Hot Shot hadn't taken his own life Unicron would have returned and killed everyone and Exillion . . . would have never known life like he does now.

He needed to be greatful, but it was just so hard for him to see all his blessing. Override knew Hot Shot was the only one who could point those out for him . . . but he wasn't there to do so.

"You will," said Optimus.

Exillion just rolled his optics. He had this _talk_ before. The whole 'when you die you'll see your loved ones again' talk. Optimus then came up to Exillion and said as he took him out-

"Come with me."

"W-where are you taking me?!" asked Exillion as he was pulled out of his home by the strength of his grandfather.

"To cybertron's core . . . Primus' very spark," said Optimus wondering if doing this just might work.

Override stood in the door way and just watched them leave. They were going to see Hot Shot and so she sighed to herself and just smiled. She knew she had to stay for it was for Exillion only. Even Optimus had to let Exillion do a certain part of it alone . . . she wanted to see him again, but it wouldn't be fair to her son . . . it was his time now . . . to look upon his father.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took so long for an update guys. I couldn't really think of anything. I mean I know the ending and chapters close to that, but filling in what I didn't think about is that hard thing . . . as you can tell I have to think for a while to get down what I'm gonna write, but don't worry I know what I'm gonna write next so everything's cool. So yea I'll be trying to update Survivor next, but I have an idea for Sparks of power so yea . . . It might be a while till this story is updated next so sorry for the wait on those who LOVE this story. Well see ya later, bye :)**


	57. A Father's Pride

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I am sorry I couldn't update in forever and I apologize to the people who absolutely LOVE this story and wanted updates faster. Well sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one should be longer I think. So enjoy and again sorry for the long wait.**

Optimus took his grandson to the very core of cybertron. It was a place he had never been before and so it was an experiance he'd never forget seeing so many great and wonderous things. On the very walls were old carving from the first 13 and first Primes. His ancestors.

He was so caught up in everything around him he lost track where he was. There were so many ways to go down there only someone who knew this place very well could walk through it and not get lost. Optimus knew it and so led Exillion to the core where he needed to be. He watched as his awe-strick grandson gazed at his everything around him and not to where he was going.

This was good. Optimus led him to the core and before Exillion knew it Optimus had backed out of the room and closed the door on him. The slamming of the large doors snapped him back into reality and so he turned and found Optimus had gone.

"Grandpa? . . . Grandpa?!" he called wondering where he had went, but he was gone and Exillion had no clue to get out.

But then . . . there came a bright light behind Exillion and he turned to see something more wonderous and amazing than old carvings . . . it was Primus' very spark . . . the allspark. The one place all sparks go to when they exstinguish. He couldn't even keep his mouth shut seeing this wonder. It was worth more than a million words by far.

He then noticed small ghost-like lights all around him. They went through and around him and he tried to get away from them, but they were everywhere.

"What is this?!" he gasped seeing them all.

He then noticed certain ones taking shape of old transformers of long ago . . . and some not too long ago. He knew none of them though, but he had seen images of some. It surprised him to see all these war heroes from long ago.

"Wow Omega . . . and Surpreme . . .!" smiled Exillion turning everywhere to see someone from hystory, it was amazing!

His smile then vanished as someone spoke to him saying-

"Heh, you act like you haven't seen these bots in forever."

Exillion's gut turned inside him as a sharp gasp crept to him. He slowly turned wondering if this one speaking to was one he knew of, but when he looked at him he found it was someone he hadn't remembered ever seeing before . . . or so he thought. It was a yellow and red transformer, very young looking. He just smiled a very familiar smile at him.

"Um . . . do I know you?" asked Exillion looking at him. "Your smile looks formiliar, but . . . I can't tell."

"Well then maybe this will work," smiled the transformer changing his appearence.

"Whoa, what the-?!" gasped Exillion jumping back not knowing he could change like that.

He then changed into his latest form and a form Exillion recognized. He couldn't even say his name for he was so afraid and awe-struck.

"Recognize me now?" he asked holding out his arms.

Exillion shook his head replying 'yes' but couldn't say his name. The only thing he could say was-

"Everyone said I look just like you . . . I don't see it."

"Well then they must mean by this," he smiled changing to a form before his bulking one and now Exillion knew why . . . he was his spinning image.

"How can you do that?!" gasped Exillion.

"Well when you're dead you can pretty much do anything," he chuckled.

"So you are . . . my . . . you're," Exillion couldn't even say his own father's name.

"My name's Hot Shot kid," smiled Hot Shot. "And wow . . . I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you . . . I've heard so much about you."

"Like what?" blushed Exillion.

"Like you look just like me and act the same as well," smiled Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips.

"So . . . what do you think?" asked Exillion a bit afraid of what his own father would say about him.

"Well you know what any other father would say to a boy like you," said Hot Shot crossing his arms as to give him a lecture.

Exillion bowed his head and waited for it . . . but it never came. Hot Shot only smiled and placed a soft hand on his son's shoulder and said-

"I can't be more proud of you than a father could Exillion."

Exillion jolted up in sheer surprise hearing Hot Shot say this about him. Even after all he's done . . . all the wrong his father is still proud of him. Hot Shot saw this in his emotion and so just smiled an 'it's okay' smile.

"I was like you too son," smiled Hot Shot nodding. "I'm sure everyone here was once."

"Why'd . . . why'd you have to die?" asked Exillion with tears in his optics.

Hot Shot then took his hand on Exillion's shoulder and just bowed his head and sighed. He hated this question, but knew it was coming.

"It wasn't easy son . . . but I had to do it. For everyone. You see I had this darkness inside me that wasn't my own. I never asked for it . . . it just picked me. That is was Unicron and ever he wanted out and control. It was the only way to end him and I knew this . . . so did your grandfather, but he didn't want to admit it."

"But wasn't there another way?" asked Exillion his spark aching that he never got to see him or even spend time with his own father whom he would have surely loved and cherished. "I heard Primus placed part of his spark in you to stop Unicron from fully taking control."

Hot Shot's ghostly optics only grew darker trying to find the right words to say to him. He sighed once more and said-

"Yes he did . . . but I lost it."

"How could you lose it?! It was a part of you right?! So it should have stayed and-"

"A part of me left when I bonded with your mother Xill," said Hot Shot.

Exillion paused as Hot Shot finished.

"You," said Hot Shot looking at him with loving optics.

Exillion was shocked to find out about this revelation. Him?! How could it be him?! What did he ever do?

But then it struck him . . . how else could he have such amazing powers? It was Primus' . . . he had the missing spark. He remembered hearing about his father's demise but little did he know that he was the cause.

"No," gasped Exillion moving back. "I can't be . . . it's not true . . . is it?"

"I'm afraid so, but we found out a little too late," sighed Hot Shot. "I didn't even know Override was carrying you when all this happened. I should have known when they coudn't find the missing peice."

"So . . . I . . . killed you?" asked Exillion tears blinding him.

"No, no," said Hot Shot coming closer to his son. "It was my time aparently . . . but Primus if I could I would do it all over again. I would change nothing because you're perfect."

"So . . . were you overjoyed when I came into this world or did you figure things out and regret even binding with mom?" asked Exillion.

"I'd never regreted anything in my life ever so don't you go doing just that!" pointed Hot Shot. "You are MY son and so you should not regret NOTHING."

"But I do," said Exillion. "I regret not ever getting the chance to meet you . . ."

"Well here it is," smiled Hot Shot holding his arms wide open.

Exillion hesitated for a moment, but then threw away all this fears and stupid pride of never knowing his real father and so ran into Hot Shot's arms. Even though he was dead and had ben for a very long time he got to hold and hug his father like he had always wanted to. A couple of regretful tears ran down his cheeks now seeing his chance to touch his own father. He was sad and yet happy, but sad mostly for he knew this moment would end.

"There, there son," sighed Hot Shot. "I'm here right now. Just cry on me."

"I always wanted you I did!" cried Exillion digging his head in Hot shot's chest. "No matter what I said about never wanting a father . . . I always wanted you."

At that even Hot Shot had shed a tear. His sparkling, his own son, he finally got to hold for the first time. He didn't care how long or how old he was at least he got to do just this for this is what he wanted ever since the day of his birth.

"I got my wish," smiled Hot Shot.

No one knew how long it had been as they hugged each other but they hoped it was forever. When Hot Shot finally let go he wiped all of Exillion's tears away and smiled asking-

"So . . . how is your mother doing?"

"Good I guess," shrugged Exillion. "She really misses you though."

"Hm, I miss her too," smiled Hot Shot remembering her. "Has she ever taken you racing yet?"

"She races?" asked Exillion.

"There's my answer," chuckled Hot Shot. "Yes she races. Me and her were the fastest there was or ever would be. She almost loved it more than me."

Exillion just smiled thinking of his mother as a speed demon. He would have never guessed.

"I guess she puts her role as mother above all else huh?" asked Hot Shot.

"I guess so," said Exillion.

"Well, when you have the time take the time to race her and see if she's still as fast as ever 'kay?" smiled Hot Shot.

"Okay, I will," smiled Exillion.

"Good . . . does she . . . does she still look the same?" asked Hot Shot.

"I don't think she's changed really," said Exillion.

"Hmm . . . that means she's still as beautiful since the day when I first laid optics on her . . . Primus I miss her . . . if I could I would hold her and never let go, but then again you are a part of her so in a way I am," smiled Hot Shot remembering her beauty.

Hot Shot looked up and around at Primus' glowing spark and so said-

"You have an amazing power Exillion. Make sure you use it wisely 'kay? I had to even with Unicron's power, oh and another thing make sure the weight and burden of being a Prime doesn't bring you down too far 'cause it was never supposed to. It was meant to be a great oppurtunity for one to protect cybertron to its fullest. I never really got a chance to be one, so when you do make sure you're the best."

Exillion smiled and shook his head saying-

"Thanks . . . I'll try."

"Good, at least you'll do that," smiled Hot Shot.

Then after a long pause Hot Shot's face grew sader and he said-

"Well I have to go now son . . . and so do you. I was glad I got to meet you."

"Me too dad," smiled Exillion wishing he would stay, but he knew it couldn't be so. "When I become Prime I want to try and find a way to bring you back."

"Heh, you go ahead and do that," smiled Hot Shot knowing it was impossible, but let Exillion believe it. "If you do somehow, someday, someway we have a whole lot of catching up to do."

"You said it," smiled Exillion.

"Tell your mother that I miss her and I still love her more than life itself . . . as you can see," chuckled Hot Shot.

"I will," nodded Exillion.

"'Kay . . . bye son . . . I love you forever," said Hot Shot waving good-bye.

"I will too and I'll never forget you!" said Exillion.

Then in a flash of light he vanished and Exillion was all alone starring at the allspark. He bowed his head and sighed-

"I'll never forget you."

He then felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and he slowly turned to see his grandfather sadly smiling at him. Optimus knew Exillion had seen Hot Shot and he knew that he only ached to see him once again. Optimus just wanted him to know now that everything was going to be alright.

"Grandpa!" gasped Exillion clinging to him and letting his sad tears for his father fall.

Optimus only tightened his embrace on his grandson and sighed. He laid the side on his face on his grandson's head and just stayed there till Exillion could contain himself. Optimus just let him know it was okay to break down every once in a while . . . even the Primes needed to.

* * *

Override waited for them to return and when they had night had come once again. He gasped seeing them come and so she ran out to meet them. She stopped before them seeing they were silent. She looked at her son and saw he was full of thought and then she gazed at Optimus who only smiled and nodded. 

Override smiled and did the same. She then came up and placed her hand on his shoulder saying his name-

"Exillion?"

Exillion then was brought out of thought and looked at his mother. She deserved a better son she did, at least one that treated her better . . . but it was never too late to start now. He just smiled and came closer to her gazing into her emerald optics asking-

"Mom . . . wanna race?"


	58. The Rise Of The Decepticons

The day seemed normal as ever. School came and passed and when Exillion was done with it he decided not to hang out with his friends. He headed off immediately after the sirens sounded. Roadflare and Opensky wondered where on cybertron he was going.

"Exillion, where are you going?" asked Roadflare seeing him rush off in a hurry.

Exillion stopped and turned and quickly came back to her and gave Roadflare a quick peck on the lips and headed off again saying-

"Gonna hang out with my mom."

"What are you gonna do?!" called Opensky to him. "Back energon pastries?!"

"What's with him?" asked Roadflare.

"You're asking me?" he asked looking at his twin sister. "You're his girlfriend."

"Well you're his best friend," said Roadflare squinting her optics at her annoying, sadly, older brother. "I thought he tells you things."

"News-flash sister, he doesn't!" said Opensky knocking on her head.

"Oww!! growled Roadflare as she turned and punched him right in the faceplate.

"OW!" cried Opensky falling down. "I'm tellin' mom!"

* * *

And so after racing all afternoon Exillion finally gave up seeing they were getting nowhere since they kept tying. 

"Okay you win," he gasped catching his breath and sitting down.

"You aren't taking it easy just 'cause I'm your mother are you?" asked Override with a smile coming to her growing boy who took some energon to refresh his circuits.

"Dad was right mom," smiled Exillion.

Override just let out a small chuckle and shook her head, but she soon turned silent and cast her optics down. Exillion gazed at his mother for a while till he asked-

"Hey mom, what do you think it would have been like . . . if he was here?"

"Well," sighed Override with a smile as she joined Exillion's side who's head now exceeded her own growing very tall like his father and grandfather. "You would have probably been born on the speed planet and I would have probably been forced to marry your father 'officially'."

Exillion froze for a moment just starring at his cupped hands that lay in his lap. He thought of one thing and wondered about it. He then asked his mother.

"Do you think . . . you're life would have been better without me?"

Override sighed and shook her head again. Again with the 'what if I was never born' speech with him. She didn't like her son talking like that and so she took her hand and pulled his chin up to look at her and see her smile showing nothing but love.

"I would have been miserable," she smiled. "If you were never born then me and your father would have still be living our marriage in secret and I would have felt as if something was incomplete in me . . . Exillion don't you understand? Children complete mothers. You complete me son."

She then captured his head and took it under her neck just cuddling him. It was okay for a couple of seconds, but once she continued to do it that child instinct cut in and Exillion forced himself from her embrace.

"Aw, mom!" he said embarrassed.

"What?" shrugged Override with a smile. "No one's around."

"It's still awkward," said Exillion crossing his arms.

"Oh you'll understand one day when you have children with Roadflare," she smiled getting up.

"Mooom!!" grumped Exillion, she couldn't embarrass him more.

She just let out a giggle and looked around saying-

"By the way . . . where are you friends?"

Exillion looked around an found he had almost raced the day away, but that's okay he still had some light to spend.

"Oh . . . Opensky, Roadflare. I just up and left them at school!" remembered Exillion.

"What's this?" gasped Override crossing her arms. "A teenage mech leaves his best friends to spend some time with mommy? It's unheard of."

"Okay mom I get you're meaning," smiled Exillion bowing his head. "I'll go find them and play with them 'like a good little boy'."

"I swear kids now-a-days," smiled Override placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"See ya mom, but when I come back I shall defeat you!" he smiled heading off.

"Then I'll shall be practicing," smiled Override.

"You do that, won't help," he smiled. "You're glory days are over."

"What and yours have just begun?" scoffed Override. "I don't think so."

"We shall see," he smiled heading off.

"Yes we shall," smiled Override looking back at the race track just bringing out old memories.

* * *

"How is it Jetfire?" asked Optimus coming to see the statistics of the decepticon force. 

"Not good Optimus," said Jetfire showing him. "I don't understand. Without Megatron I thought they'd be nothing, but they're as strong as ever. They're pushing through our borders and I'm afraid one day take over."

"Not if there's energon still running through my circuitry," vowed Optimus. "Where are they now?"

"On the western side of iacon," pointed Jetfire showing him. "Wingsaber's force is holding them off there, but they are taking many losses. I never did want my children to see the rise of the decepticons."

"They might not have to," said Optimus devising a plan seeing where each group pf troops were. "Have Wingsaber's squad pull out and join Scavenger's, his is pretty well taken care of, and then the decepticons will go to his and they shall met a rude awakening."

"Yes sir," saluted Jetfire as he radioed in the commands.

Optimus just looked around the command room and at all his men that worked their tailpipes off to ensure the safety of cybertron. He sighed knowing it was they're job to do so. They shouldn't have to do this. They should all be safe, what was he doing wrong?

It all started on the day Exillion was born. Those decepticons were always so supporsticious. They believed Exillion to be Unicron since Hot Shot was, but what they didn't know was that he actually was part Primus . . . If only they'd listen though. They'd think it was a trick . . . like they always do.

"Hhh, decepticons are all the same," sighed Optimus bowing his head.

"Huh, what was that Prime?" asked Jetfire turning to his after hearing he had said something.

"Oh . . . nothing Jetfire," said Optimus leaving. "Keep up the good work men."

He then left and thought of so much, so many things. When he was all alone in the hallway he began to think of the old Prime stories and about the day till all are one . . . it seemed hopeless now. When was that day or was that just false hope Primus gave to his children? At first Optimus believed that day to be when the black hole was destroyed, but then again . . . there were still decepticons . . . they would never vanish, but then again they still called themselves autobots which was another denomination of the transformers.

_Hhh, it wasn't supposed to be like this_, thought Optimus bowing his head in darkness. _The autobots weren't supposed to be a side . . . just protection, the police as to say by the humans, but look at us now . . . the decepticons changed everything, but why can't we go back to the way it was before? Why is it so hard? . . . Why won't they accept Exillion? Why are they so afraid?_

It was no ones fault but their own, because of their fear none could have peace and now they sought to destroy who they thought to be Unicron, but Optimus swore no harm come to his grandchild and it just might kill him.

* * *

"Have you noticed ever since Prime took Exillion to Primus' core he's been acting very different," said Opensky as they walked down some old path away from the city, but not too far from it. 

"Yea," sighed Roadflare kind of missing the old Exillion, but thinking how much nicer he was. "But just think his attitude has changed for the better."

"Yea, I guess so, but if you ask be he's asking more and more like his dear ole grandpa," said Opensky crossing his arms behind his head. "I think we're losing him."

Roadflare just gazed down thinking the same thing . . . he was right.

"Whoa, what the?!" gasped Opensky halting his pace.

"What is it?" asked Roadflare looking outward to see what he gazed at.

She gasped seeing what he saw . . . decepticons!

* * *

Exillion almost felt like skipping as he came up to the usual spot where he and his friends hung out, but he wasn't that giddy. He smiled as he came around a turn to find his friends, but they were not alone! He immediately threw his back to a side of a cliff he came around and starred at them. What was he to do? He had no battle experience . . . well . . . not much. 

"What are you doing on autobot territory?!" asked Roadflare angered they dared step on their land.

"You mean decepticon territory," smiled one of the 'cons.

"You better leave or-" started Opensky.

"Or what?" they smiled. "Or you'll throw a little hissy fit?"

"What about you princess?" smiled one placing their index finger under Roadflare's chin and have her flinch back.

"Or you'll have to mess with me!" came a voice.

All turned to see Exillion step out of the shadows. Roadflare and Opensky smiled, but it soon vanished knowing they were still all doomed. The three decepticons looked at him and just laughed. He was still just a scrawny little mech. What was he going to do to them?

"They don't build autobots like they used to anymore," laughed one.

"Hey I know you," thought one looking at him. "You're that Prime brat!"

_Oh great. Covers blown!_, thought Exillion.

"Really huh?" thought the other. "I heard you're the son of Unicron. Let's see if that's true."

"No . . . I do NOT have any part of that monster inside me!" shot back Exillion.

"Then what do you have, huh kid?" they teased.

"Primus," smiled Exillion placing his fists on his hips like he was invincible.

"That's a bunch of lies to prevent your sorry death for the good of all," one smirked.

"Heh, your sorry death will be for the good of all," smirked Exillion wiping a finger across his nose so cocky.

"Decepticons attack!" they cried taking out their weapons and shooting straight at Exillion.

Exillion was unsure at the moment, but when the sky was filled with plasma blasts he was sure of his control over this awesome power. He needed to be in action to know for sure how strong and invincible he was. Everything ran so smoothly through him as he went right through the blasts and turned softly and shot out golden light bursts right at the three 'cons. It hit their chests and began to melt through their metal burning setting off an automatic scream that only made Exillion smile.

"He is Unicron!" they cried.

This only made him more mad though hearing himself called this and so he threw more at them, but they were smart enough to dodge this time.

* * *

"Um . . . Optimus . . . sir . . . you might want to see this," gulped Jetfire bringing up the image on the monitors. 

"By Primus, not him!" gasped Optimus seeing his grandson beat the oil out of three decepticon soldiers

Exillion was surrounded by a golden fire and his optics glow so bright and hot showing the power of Primus used by nothing but a boy.

"FIGHT ME!!!" he roared at the fearful decepticons who lay awe-stricken on the ground guarding themselves.

"Wait . . . what are my twins doing there?!" gasped Jetfire seeing the two in the corner of the screen.

"Come on Jetfire, we have to get our children," said Optimus heading out the door.

"Yes sir," said Jetfire quickly following.

* * *

"Exillion you might want to stop," warned Roadflare seeing his rage kindling and mixing in the the great power only creating chaos. 

"Yea buddy," sweated Opensky.

"NO!" cried Exillion turning to them shooting out golden flames from his body. "They almost hurt you and so they WILL pay!!"

"B-but they didn't!" said Roadflare.

Exillion then shot out, with both hands, a large cannon-like blast that hit right under them and knocked them some far ways off. Exillion was about to go after him till he felt the grip of someone grasping his left arm to stop him. It must have been Roadflare and so he turned to her in anger that she stopped him, but found it wasn't her . . . but Optimus Prime.

"Grandpa!!" he gasped in a deep/slash normal angered voice of his.

"Exillion stop this!" ordered Optimus tightening his grip on his grandson.

Exillion turned back to the decepticons who were running off and Jetfire making sure they left. He wanted to make sure they left, but he knew he couldn't. He then halted his power burst and everything was calm. Optimus still made sure he wasn't going anywhere though.

"Daddy!" smiled Roadflare as she ran into her father's arms.

"Why were you two out here?!" asked Jetfire so worried for his twins.

"This is where we usually hang out," said Opensky crossing his arms. "And besides you should be asking what were _they _doing out here?"

"Not now son, I'm just glad you're safe," smiled Jetfire embracing his son as well, but Opensky wanted to be free of his father . . . but Jetfire was strong.

This then left Exillion to face his grandfather. His optics were cast down to the ground in fear and shame. He knew better and now he had been caught. He could have killed them if Optimus hadn't had stopped him. How could he live with himself if he did so.

"What were you thinking Exillion?!" asked Optimus his grasp squeezing his arm to where Exillion flinched every time he spoke. "You could have been hurt!"

"But so could my friends!" cried Exillion sick and tired of being blamed and get in trouble for something he shouldn't have since it was the right thing.

Exillion then tried to get free from Optimus, but Optimus wasn't letting go. He just pulled him back into the city where he could have a silent talk with him.

"Let go!" cried Exillion not liking the tight grip. "You're crushing my arm!"

"I can't do that," said Optimus continuing to pull him somewhere. "You'll just try to run off and I want you to stay near before you can do any damage!"

"I was just trying to help why can't you see that?!" cried Exillion.

"That is what they all say," said Optimus looking back at him. "Then, before you know it, your friends get hurt as well as you. It's a fools risk!"

"But grandpa!" cried Exillion trying one last pull.

Optimus then let go once he found himself in a desolate place that was quiet and no one around. There he stood facing Exillion with his arms crossed.

"You have the same problem as your father Exillion," he started with stern optics. "You have this incredible power, but use it for the wrong reasons and at the wrong times. It can hurt you son."

"I am in complete control!" snarled Exillion.

"That is what your father thought and look . . . and look what happened to him!" said Optimus.

"He died," recalled Exillon.

"That is right!" said Optimus. "Because he wasn't careful . . . and because he loved his friends so much . . ."

"What?" wondered Exillion seeing Optimus' mood change from angered to saddened.

"Exillion," sighed Optimus. "Your power is different from Hot Shot's . . . you are not cursed to bare Unicron . . . only Primus, but of the two who is greater?"

"Primus," said Exillion with ease.

"And so which must you take care of more?" asked Optimus.

"I guess which ever is the strongest," said Exillion. "But wouldn't Primus protect those who he loves from evil?! Those decepticons weren't supposed to be there!"

"I know Exillion, I know," sighed Optimus having enough troubles with the decepticons. "They are rising to greatness . . . and it seems it's only a matter of time till they . . ."

"Take over? But if you let me fight I can help with Primus' power!" said Exillion. "I'm ready!"

"No you are not!" said Optimus. "Look at you! you are only 17 millenniums old! You are too young! . . . you remind me so much of a transformer I knew of a long time ago. He was just like you . . . eager to save those he loved . . . to help . . . to fight, but he was inexperienced and he found out the hard way."

"What became of him them?" asked Exillion.

"He became a great leader," said Optimus recalling the 'bot's life.

"There, you see! I can become one too!" smiled Exillion.

"So you're ready to become me huh?" asked Optimus raising his metal brow.

"Wha-? . . . you were like that?" asked Exillion utterly shocked that his grandfather was EVER like that in his ENTIRE life.

Optimus shook his head recalling it. He smiled a soft smile at his grandson and said-

"I'm afraid my son inherited my trates and attitude . . . and so did my grandson."

Exillion just bowed his head and sighed saying-

"I just want to help. I always wanted to help 'cause I know I can make a great difference with my powers . . . I just need help getting them to the fullest of its extent . . . I was kind of hoping you'd help me out," smiled Exillion.

Optimus let out a soft chuckle and placed a hand on Exillion's shoulder and said-

"I may not know anything about powers and baring them, but I will try to help and shape you into that Prime warrior you want to be."

"Thanks grandpa," smiled Exillion. "I look forward to it. Can we start soon?"

"Son you're only 17,000," chuckled Optimus.

"Come on, please!" begged Exillion.

"Are you ready Exillion? 'cause I won't hold back on you," warned Optimus.

"Yes!" smiled Exillion.

"As long as your mother approves," said Optimus.

"I'm sure she will, now if she does what do you say?" asked Exillion.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" asked Optimus.

"Perfect!" smiled Exillion. "We can start early in the morn-"

"After school," added Optimus. "You're not getting off that easily."

"Awww," kicked Exillion crossing his arms and bowing his head. "Alright."

"Good, now don't use those powers again 'cause if anything happened to you . . . it just may be the death of me," said Optimus.

"Yes sir," said Exillion marching off.

"It just may," sighed Optimus feeling as if he saw straight into the future.


	59. The Primes Sacrifice

Exillion was ever excited as the next day came and a day of school. Roadflare and Opensky seemed to distance themselves from him as he acted like someone they never knew, but till he told them why they soon understood. Opensky thought it was pretty cool having Optimus train him to control his powers better, but Roadflare now truly felt like she was losing him. He was going to be training to use his powers for battle and only vanish into the battles . . . Opensky was right . . . they were losing him and Exillion didn't even know how much it hurt her.

Exillion had noticed her attitude around him that day at school and wasn't used to seeing her so down-trodden. She kept her optic gaze away and down from him. Something was bothering her. Was it him? If so what had he done? . . . Or what was he going to do?

She was very quiet as well. That whole day she said no word. Not even at lunch when she usually spoke the most. Sometimes boys could be so clueless. He tried asking Opensky, but he only told him hormones which made absolutely no sense to Exillion.

When the day had almost come to the end of school he came to her and asked her what was wrong, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing," said Roadflare trying to dodge him in the hallway.

"Roadflare you are my girlfriend I know something is wrong," said Exillion stepping before her to get her to say what was on her mind.

She clung to her study holographic simulators even tighter. If she told him he still wouldn't understand. If she had learned anything from being near Override a lot it was that Exillion was his father's boy . . . hot, but clueless to femmes. She sighed knowing Exillion would not let her go 'less she told and so she had to . . . but she wasn't going to get nowhere with him.

"It's you!" she cried.

"What?" wondered Exillion knowingly clueless.

"I knew it," grumbled Roadflare turning her head away from him. "Your mother said you are just like your father, good looking, but clueless to all else . . . especially femmes."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" asked Exillion not understanding one bit.

"Everything!" said Roadflare gazing once more at him. "You don't know what you're doing do you?"

"What does going off to train with my grandpa have anything to do with 'what I am doing'?" he asked.

"Exillion you are training to go into the army," said Roadflare.

"Yea, to help the fight against those decepticreeps," he smiled with an old cocky Hot Shot smile.

"You're leaving us!" she cried. "Don't you see that once you get those . . . powers of yours under control you'll leave us and we'll never see you again!"

"Roadflare I'm just 17,000 yrs old," said Exillion. "I won't be going for a long—"

"You're a Prime!" she said her voice high trying to get through that thick mainframe of his. "This is your destiny and so they want you to go into the army as quick as you can. The sooner you're in the better you'll be when you become older and actually take the matrix of leadership."

"You mean the high council right?" asked Exillion. "Yea, I know what they're like."

"And you're just giving in to them," cried Roadflare. "I thought you wanted to be a normal 'bot?"

"Roadflare . . . you and I both know that will never happen so long as I am Prime," said Exillion.

"Technically you're not yet," said Roadflare. "Optimus, your grandfather is. Not you."

"But I will be someday . . . just not now. Besides its better to prepare to be isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess so," sighed Roadflare bowing her head. "Just . . . when that time comes . . . which I fear will be very soon . . . just don't forget us."

She then took off into the skies and left him there wondering what exactly that meant. He'd never forget them . . . would he? He just bowed his head and sighed walking off. Perhaps he was losing them . . .

* * *

Optimus thought it was going to be a normal day as he headed off to the command center to tell everyone he'd be gone for a while training with his grandson, but once he entered there was nothing but chaos. Everyone was running around and crying out louder to each other.

"Men . . . what is going on?" he asked coming near to Jetfire.

"Optimus!" cried Jetfire turning to him. "The decepticons have broken through our line and we haven't enough men to stop their rampages on the cities . . . Optimus . . . they're coming HERE TO CYBER CITY!!"

"No!" gasped Optimus. "We must stop them. Tell my men to meet me near the borders of cyber city. We need to push back! They cannot be allowed to overtake this city . . . there are too many lives at stake."

"Yes sir!" saluted Jetfire as he ran off to send the orders.

* * *

Exillion came home and dropped all his belongings to the floor and readied himself for Optimus to come and take him to the place they were going to train for the day. Man was he ready! He was so excited he was nearly jumping up and down . . . till his mom came. 

"Ah-uh Exillion," pointed Override. "You're not going anywhere till you clean up your mess."

"Aw, come on mom," sighed Exillion bending down to get it.

"If you have all that energy then you can use some of it to clean up your belongings," said Override placing her hands on her hips. "I swear you're a mess, just look at your room."

"I don't have time to clean," smiled Exillion.

"Uh-huh, and you have time to mess it up," smiled Override.

Exillion just gave that smile of his 'that's me' to his mother, but it soon vanished when Override and he heard on the scanners about Optimus' whereabouts. They heard that he was caught up in a deadly brawl with the decepticons and was taking heavy losses. Override gasps not knowing how they would outcome of this.

"No!" gasped Exillion knowing that Optimus might as well fight his last battle now.

They heard the crying in the back ground as they updated on their status, but once they heard the slight cry of Optimus getting hit by a large plasma blast Exillion couldn't take it anymore. Override saw his fist clench tighter and tighter to where they began to glow a bright gold. Primus' power was being brought out in his rage and she did NOT like this at all.

Exillion," she started as she reached out to him.

Exillion lifted up his head to reveal his optics were as pure white with rage and power. His anger showed clearly upon his face. It rippled through him and Override could feel it not only around her, but in her spark. She never wanted to see her child like this.

"I can't just stand around and let my grandfather perish!" he cried as he ran out with such great speed Override barely saw him.

"Exillion NO!!!" she cried reaching out to him, but he was gone and he could be killed.

She ran back inside and tried to radio Prime to tell him about this, but the battle was too intense and none . . . nothing could get through.

"NO!" she gasped falling to her knees.

Now all she could do was listen . . . listen to death and perhaps the death of the Primes.

* * *

Optimus was hit in the shoulder making him flip backwards and to the side. Jetfire covered him using his blaster, but he too was hit. He was hit in the knee hinge and caused him to fall. Optimus got up and protected his second-in-command until he was able to stand on his own. He tried, but once so he was shot in the chest and almost caused him to go offline.

"Autobots! Get Jetfire out of here and to med bay!" he cried seeing how injured he was.

"But sir, what about you?!" they asked as the sound of raw plasma zipped through the air.

"I'll be fine," groaned Optimus holding his own. "Now do as I SAY!!"

"Yes sir," they saluted and got Jetfire out of the head-on battle.

Optimus was then struck again, but not enough force was shot at him to make him fall and so the decepticons shot under his feet causing an explosion tossing him in and across the field. He landed on his back, but he couldn't get up. His spark began to fail him, but Optimus was never a quitter. He tried his hardest to get back up, but soon a large decepticon was upon him and their plasma blaster was held up to his face . . . it was all over now.

What would become of the city, its people, the autobots, freedom, his grandson? He couldn't let any of that fall apart and so he used his leg to kick the 'con right off him, but once he found himself to his feet the other had gotten up sooner.

"This time . . . I shall not wait for your life to flash before your eyes old 'bot" he smiled pulling the trigger.

"NOO!!!" came Exillion using his power to melt that blaster down to nothing but liquid. He then placed his fists together and hit them right under the decepticon's spark core. He shot up and the decepticon fell, nothing but a hallow shell now.

"Exillion!" gasped Optimus struggling to get up.

"Let me help you grandpa!" said Exillion as he helped him to his feet.

"No, NO you shouldn't be here!!" cried Optimus pushing away from him.

"But grandpa, I came to help," said Exillion.

Optimus looked behind Exillion and saw the missile coming down upon him. He had no clue.

"GET DOWN!!!" cried Optimus pulling Exillion down and out of harm's way.

"Thanks," said Exillion seeing that could have been him.

"Stay down, and stay here!!" ordered Optimus as he joined the fight again.

Optimus Prime came out with laser and plasma flying everywhere from him leaving almost nothing of the frontline decepticons. Exillion soon joined his side crying to him-

"But I want to help!!"

He then used Primus' power to shed some metal on the decepticon forces causing them to fall down useless. Optimus turned to him and grasp his shoulders so tight he dented them and crushed him inward.

"NO!" cried Optimus not wanting any, ANY, harm to come to his only family.

Another missile came behind Optimus, but Exillion shot it right out of the sky. He smiled seeing how he repaid Prime.

"NO!!!" cried Optimus putting Exillion's arm down from sending out anymore power.

"Grandpa what is—?!" started Exillion.

Optimus then fell upon him with so much force from the missile striking his back Exillion believed him to be dead. Optimus lay on Exillion for a while barely being about to make out a groan. Exillion looked at him and saw his optics go offline for a split second . . . it was the longest second of Exillion's life.

"Grandpa! GRANDPA!!" he gasped trying to get up, but Optimus was too heavy.

Optimus soon shook it off and looked at his grandson happy to see him alive and well. He had no time to talk. He got up and dragged Exillion to his feet. He quickly made his way to someplace away from most of the action, but it wasn't quick enough for the decepticons to not see.

"Hey! It's that Prime boy. I heard he's the son of Unicron only wanting to destroy the decepticons!" cried One pointing to his position.

"So if we take him out no more threat," smiled the leader. "Decepticons!! Attack in the eastern direction!!"

They didn't know why, but they followed the orders. Optimus saw the decepticons pushing through. What could he do?! How could he get Exillion to safety?!

"I'll stop them!" said Exillion his optics changing color again.

"No!" gasped Optimus pushing him to the ground and into a trench. "STAY HERE!!! If you want to help just STAY HERE!!"

Optimus then left again and when Exillion tried to see what as going on he found it as too dangerous to even look out. He sat there in that trench knowing if he was out there he could help, but then again the decepticons wanted his hide. What was he to do? He looked around and saw one spot no one would think of looking for him and so he slowly made his way to it.

None had noticed him leave the trench and when Optimus looked back to see if he was still there he was less than surprised to find him gone. His anger swelled inside him that he didn't listen. He just didn't understand that he was only trying to protect him. Why couldn't he see that?!!

"EXILLION!!" cried out Optimus for him. "EXILLION!! EXILL-AHHH!!!"

He was struck by three blast of plasma and he fell. Exillion looked and saw his grandfather fall. If he could just get to him!

"Transform!" he cried transforming into his speedster vehicle and made his way around the battle field trying to get to him, but the bumps and torn up ground was hard to get by and so he transformed, jumped in the air and used Primus' power to make him fly.

He flew, but he was too slow and the easiest target. He had no choice, but to fall to the ground again. He hit the ground hard, but went into a barrel roll. When he got to his feet he had to dodge a number of plasma blasts and missiles with his name on it. In all the dodging he found he was even closer to Optimus.

"Grandpa!" he smiled seeing him return to his feet.

Optimus looked at him and help up his blasters crying-

"Please, PLEASE! Exillion run away!!"

"Not without you!" cried Exillion.

"It is my duty to protect Exillion, as will be yours, but you'll never get that chance if you don't GO!!!!" cried Optimus shooting out numerous blasts at the enemy.

"I'm not ready though!" cried Exillion afraid of losing him.

"EXILLION!!!!" cried Optimus turning to him, but his cry was cut short seeing a large decepticons shoot an arsenal of missiles and plasma blasts from one gun creating a cannon-like shot. "EXILLION!!!"

Exillion turned, but found it was too late. He froze and could do nothing . . . not even Primus could save him now . . . but it didn't take Primus to take the hit for him. Optimus Prime had no choice but to use his body as a shield. He jumped before him just in time and was hit almost straight through his spark. His spark was hit none-the-less and this meant certain death.

"AHGHA!!!!" cried Optimus falling to the ground as his body began to fail him.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Exillion his optics so wide and mouth so open.

* * *

"Prime has been hit, repeat Prime has been hit!" was all Override heard.

She covered her mouth and gasped so hard and loud. She couldn't take this anymore and so ran out to try and get there before another one was.

* * *

"GRANDPA!!!" cried Exillion holding him. "NO!!!!"

Exill . . . Exill . . ." gasped Optimus his optics fading in and out.

Exillion's throat tightened so hard he couldn't speak. What was to say? Nothing was to do but feel . . . feel anger and rage. Exillion placed Optimus down and so let loose all his might that he could muster.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" he cried his golden reaching throughout the battle field melting many a decepticon, but mostly driving them off.

"Another time Prime," said the leader looking at him with a small smile and then leaving.

Exillion was going to go after them, but couldn't. His rage was spent and now Optimus needed him. He fell to his knees and took in his arms the fading and dim Optimus Prime and just mourned.

"Grandpa!" he sobbed tears falling like rain.


	60. A Prime's Honor

"Grandpa!" gasped Exillion holding Optimus close but tenderly. "You can't die. Get up!"

Optimus strained himself turning his head to look at his grandson. It was even harder to muster out a smile. It was always so hard, but now it was time to let go.

"Exillion," he gasped in a hush whisper.

"Don't worry Grandpa, the medics are coming . . . they'll fix you," cried Exillion.

Optimus cast his optics down and slowly shook his head replying 'no', but Exillion refused to believe it.

"NO!" he cried. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE!! . . . you're going to be fine!"

Optimus weakly lifted his hand to touch the side of Exillion's face wanting those tears to go away.

"Do not . . . grieve," he gasped. "Soon . . . I shall be . . ."

"Don't say that!!" cried Exillion knowing all-too-well what he was going to say. "Soon you shall be repaired and back up on your feet."

"I knew this day would come Exillion," he gagged. "I knew . . . it would happen all-too-soon. I'm sorry you have to . . . you have to . . ."

Exillion couldn't even say 'stop!' now. His tears blinded him and his throat was so tight no words could escape from him. He looked as if he was going to brake down right then and there and Optimus knew at this time he needed to pull himself together and have a better hold on himself . . . for this was only the easy part. Exillion placed Optimus down softly and just fell on his arms . . . he was so weak from this . . . it took all his emotion he had and all his strength to comprehend this all . . . it was so hard for him.

"MEDIC . . . !!!!" soon he cried out no more medic, but sobs came over him and it nearly killed Optimus seeing him like this.

Through Exillion's sobs he heard Optimus saying something. He tried to stop his cries to listen to him more clearly, but he couldn't control them.

"Hush now . . . baby . . . don't you cry," gasped Optimus his voice diminishing to nothing but a whisper now.

He held out his hand and Exillion took it. He recognized this poem. It was the lullaby Optimus used to sing to him when he was little at his bedside before he slept.

"Rest your wings . . . ah . . . my butterfly," strained Optimus.

Exillion shook his head signaling he understood. He soon, sadly, joined in singing the last part-

"Peace will come to you in time . . ." sniffed Exillion with the weak Optimus.

Override soon came and stood a couple of yards away from the two. She only covered her mouth as sorrow tidal-waved her in weakness. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could this happen?!

"And I will sing this lulla . . ." Exillion stopped seeing Optimus' body release all resist to stillness.

It relaxed and went limp. Exillion felt Optimus' soft grip on his hands diminish. There was no strength left . . . of life. Optimus' head fell to the side and his optics lost their once golden lively color. He was gone!

"By . . ." Exillion finished the word and yet it was the last word he ever said to Optimus his grandfather.

Exillion let go of Optimus' hand and pushed away from him only mourning the loss of his beloved grandfather and only Prime relative left. Override was sad because they had finally lost Optimus Prime, but more sad for Exillion . . . he had already gone through so much. His father had already passed away and he was only left with a great power he knew little of and was reckless with and now . . . his only father figure left . . . was gone . . . and he wasn't coming back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Exillion shooting his head to the skies. "WHY PRIMUS WHY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!!"

That was all he had now. His sorrow and mournfulness took over and now he just wanted to die. How could Optimus leave him like that. He was so young it wasn't right . . . why?

* * *

They brought Optimus out on a golden bed fit for kings. They laid him before everyone who came to see the funeral of the great Optimus Prime. There were so many there. He knew and changed so many lives for the better and was loved by all . . . how could anyone ever amount up to that? 

Exillion and Override were sat up front and Exillion couldn't even find it in himself to look at him. It was HIS fault he was dead. ALL HIS FAULT! He wanted to leave so badly . . . how could the one person who caused the great leader's death be there . . . it wasn't right!

"Mom I can't be here!" gasped Exillion looking at everyone who seemed to look at him and know it was all his fault.

"Exillion please!" said Override in a harm whisper. "Don't disrespect him like this!"

"But can't you see mom!" cried Exillion. "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!!!"

He then got up and began to march out of there till Jetfire began a speech for Optimus. Exillion halted at the door and only listened, but he wasn't going to turn and look.

_/Spend all your time waiting for that second chance/ _

_/For the break that will make it ok/_

"Optimus prime . . . was a good 'bot. He loved his family and upheld his friends when the needed it the most," began Jetfire trying to stop himself from bursting out in tears.

He was afraid he'd never stop.

"He was, as all know, the greatest among Primes. I don't know . . . if any were as great or will be . . . as great as he," he said looking out into the crowd.

_/There's always some reason to feel not good enough/_

_/And it's hard at the end of the day/ _

Exillion knew Jetfire was right . . . he could never accomplish what Prime accomplished. How was he going to be great when Optimus was the greatest? Maybe it was best to not even take the matrix and become Prime . . . he didn't deserve it.

_/I need some distraction oh beautiful release/_

_/Memories seep from my veins/ _

Exillion memories wouldn't stop of his grandfather. There was so much . . . yet . . . too few. he deserved more.

"It may not be that hard on us as it is on his family," said Jetfire snapping Exillion out of his flashbacks. "You should truly send your sympathy to them. There is only one successor left . . . Exillion."

All turned to look at Exillion and he them. Jetfire sighed and asked-

"Is there anything you wish to say about him son?"

Exillion froze . . . what was he to say? What could he say?

_/They may be empty and weightless and maybe/_

Override stood up and cupped her hands near her chest and was very concerned for him.

"Exillion?" she asked wondering if he was alright.

Exillion looked once more at all of them. There was so many. So many faces, new and old, so many opinions and own thoughts. What would they think? Exillion slowly backed up and shook his head to the side and then ran away saying nothing and leaving all gasping in shock that he would do such a thing.

_/I'll find some peace tonight/ _

"Exillion," sighed Override casting her optics down knowing he had so much on his mind.

She then turned to look back at Optimus laying there lifeless. What would he do or say . . . if he were here now?

_/In the arms of an Angel fly away from here/_

_/From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear/_

_/You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie/_

_/You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here/_

Exillion ran as far and as fast as he could to get away. He had to get away from everyone and everything. He couldn't stand it there. Why was he that had to be born into this? Why always him?!

He was a mistake a curse to everyone and everything that he loved and wished peace . . . why couldn't his parents just had no children?! There was so many things he hated. The high council, the stupid laws, being a Prime. He knew Hot Shot told him to not be afraid, but without Optimus . . . he was . . . he was.

_/So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn/_

_/There's vultures and thieves at your back/ _

He was so tired of everything. He just wanted to fade into nothing . . . liked his father and now grandfather. Who was he to be Prime now?

_/The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies/ _

_/That you make up for all that you lack/ _

As he ran away he thought to himself where was he to go? They would eventually find him . . . it made no difference where or who he became.

_/It don't make no difference, escaping one last time/_

_/It's easier to believe/ _

He then stopped and looked to where he was . . . nowhere . . . it was perfect for a no one, but would Optimus want him to do this? Exillion was so confused right now and his sadness didn't help. What was he to do?!! He fell to his knees just crying out this-

"What am I going to do grandpa?!! WHAT?!!" cried Exillion hitting the ground with his hard fists.

_/In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness/_

_/That brings me to my knees/ _

Exillion finally pulled himself back together and knew what he had to do. He stood up and made his way back, but slowly. When he arrived back to cyber city it was night time and so it was easier to get around without him being noticed or paraded by anyone. He made his way to where the funeral was being held and surprisingly they hadn't moved Optimus' body yet . . . probably kept him there for tomorrow's presentation of the matrix to the next Prime . . . him.

No one was there and he was glad 'cause he wanted to be alone with Optimus right now. Just his grandfather and him. He came near him and just next to him just starring at him. He looked so peaceful . . . he deserved it after all he's put up with in his life . . . he needed it.

_/In the arms of an Angel far away from here/ _

_/From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear/_

"Grandpa," sighed Exillion touching Optimus' face.

It was so cold and lifeless . . . just like the Prime family right about now. He was the last now. The only one, who else would to this or take the job if not fore him?

"Is this what you wanted for me grandpa?" asked Exillion knowing he couldn't answer back.

_/You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie/_

Exillion then fell to his knees, bowed his head and wept on Optimus. It was okay to do this once and a while. After all Exillion needed this. He was better off alone right now anyways.

Exillion laid his hands on Prime's chest and wept so long and hard. How could any normal transformer go through this? It just wasn't right and was Primus to blame? Was this all part of His 'master plan' . . . if there was one? It was just so much to go through for one so young to take, but then again look what happened to his father . . . and grandfather.

Both lost their parents at early ages and look how they turned out. If they could do it and if he had Prime running through his circuits then he could do this.

_/In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here/_

Exillion, as he cried, felt the heat and saw the glow of . . . the matrix. He sat up and saw the green glow of the matrix. It was shinning right through Optimus' dull chest. Exillion gasped and soon stood up seeing this.

He stood very still as Optimus' chest opened and out came the matrix of leadership he's heard so many things about. It was ready for him now.

"But . . . it's not time for the presentation yet," gasped Exillion.

But what he forgot was that the matrix chose when it was ready, not when others were ready for it to choose. It knew he was ready and now it was time for him to become Prime. Exillion sucked up all his fear and doubt, for he knew the matrix could not be wrong, and took it. When he held it he felt the power surge through him and the light only illuminated him.

Exillion knew this was Optimus' last wish and so he shook his head and put the matrix in his chest and let it consume him. He was ready to be Prime even though he was so young being a 17,000 year old. Exillion turned off his optics for a split moment and took everything in. He then came back online and saw how much he had changed.

He looked at himself and saw that the matrix had indeed changed him. He was more bulkier and fit the Prime description now. So now . . . it was HIS duty to protect he left everything behind to be this. He now prayed his grandfather and father guide him to be one of the greatest and wisest for this was for the autobots, not him, but for his family and friends and people. He stood there next to Optimus for a moment till Override and Roadflare came in to see him.

He looked at them and they him. They just gasped seeing his change. They didn't expect this so soon. He had finally accepted who he was.

"Exillion!" gasped Override coming closer to him.

"No . . . I am Exillimus Prime now," said Exillion knowing who he truly was now . . . a Prime.

Override just smiled and so did Roadflare, but now . . . she had lost Exillion. He was gone and he wasn't coming back . . . hopefully for he best. Override came up to her son and hugged him tightly and warmly. She was so proud he did and understood this.

"It is what Optimus would have wanted," she smiled tears running down her cheeks.

"I know mom," said Exillimus as he turned his head back to Optimus' body that seemed to look ever peaceful now.

Exillimus' optics then widened a bit as he saw something strange . . . something he thought he could never see, but only Primes can peek into the afterlife. He saw Optimus again just smiling at him and next to him he held his beloved wife Elita One and on his other side he held his son Hot Shot. Optimus pulled Hot Shot closer and gave a kiss to him on the forehead and then laid the side of his face on Elita. He had never looked more happy now that he held his wife and son for the first time again.

"Be at peace Optimus," smiled Exillimus glad to see him at peace and happy for the first time in years. "Be at peace."

Optimus just smiled and inclined his head to him before fading away again and he was gone.

_/You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here/_

**Hot Shot's girl: Now it's time for Override, hee, hee, naw I'm just kiding, lol. I'll leave Exillimus alone for a while ;)**


	61. New Beginnings

**2,999 years later . . .**

"Can you believe it's almost been 3,000 years since Exillion became Prime?" asked Meter as she took a walk through cyber city with Roadflare.

"Yea," sighed Raodflare bowing her head. "It hasn't been that long, but to me . . . it's been lifetimes. I miss him Meter."

"Yea, I know," smiled Meter turning to her friend. "But like I said before you need to let him go Roadflare. There are other and more mechs out there."

"But none like him," sighed Roadflare cupping her hands and placing them near her chest. "I miss him."

"Do you think this is how Optimus Prime's wife was like when he first became Prime?" asked Meter.

"No," said Roadflare shaking her head. "They met when he was already Prime . . . it was easier like that. I'm just a childhood friend."

"Don't worry Roadflare," tried Meter again to comfort her friend. "Maybe Primus has other plans for you."

"Maybe," sighed Roadflare casting her gaze elsewhere. "But I loved Exillion, and still do . . . and now it feels like he's died. Can I possibly love Exillimus Prime like my old friend Exillion? I keep asking myself that Meter, but I can't come up with an answer."

"Well why don't you ask him?" asked Meter.

"Because he's been gone ever since he became Prime. He's been fighting for our safety," said Roadflare. "It's almost been 3,000 years since I've last seen him. Next year it will be. He hasn't even visited his mother yet. War's been hard on all."

"Yea I heard about our losses," said Meter recalling it. "Exillimus isn't exactly seasoned for this kind of thing. I mean he's just about 20,000. Really, he's too young."

"Optimus was the same way as I recall, but I think he told us he was 16,000 when he became leader. That was just a millennium younger then when Exillion took leadership so maybe he'll be just fine," said Roadflare trying to make herself feel better.

"I don't know," sighed Meter. "I guess time will tell."

"Yea . . . I guess so," sighed Raodflare as they continued their walk through the city.

* * *

The decepticons were still as strong as ever. Exillimus really hadn't changed the tides at all, but the lesser and weaker decepticons greatly feared him because of his power. Even though Exillimus didn't use it ever they still feared he would in great distress. Exillimus decided to put that power away and fight like an original transformer with a blaster and plasma cannon. 

He wanted Optimus' memory and ways to live on and so he followed what he left off. He acted like the late Optimus very much. He was growing wiser and stronger every year that passed. Soon, when he reached his 20,000th birthday he would probably be even wiser than the high council themselves.

He knew this is what Optimus would have wanted. He would have wanted to not only grow in strength, but in wisdom. At his remembrance Exillimus could only smile knowing how proud his grandfather would have been for him and to see him grow into that mech he always wanted him to be . . . but then the thought occurred that Optimus never wanted to see his grandson have to go through these wretched battles and stress of being the Prime and leader of the autobots. That was one thing Optimus had not wanted for him. He wanted him to live in freedom, but he came up short of that and that was his last regret.

Exillimus was a strong and good leader yes, but he was very unseasoned and so knew little of battle. Jetfire, his right-hand-'bot, helped him through this faze and so he learned much from the old family friend. Every time he got the chance to see Jetfire he always asked how his twins were doing and especially . . . Roadflare. He always told him she was doing fine, but greatly missed him.

Exillimus felt the same way, but couldn't say it. He still loved her and if he wasn't Prime caught up in all these battles he would have married her . . . he would have. Being a Prime always changed everything. This Optimus warned.

"I now know what he meant by that," sighed Exillimus to himself.

He also asked about his mother Override. He missed her dearly. All the news he heard about her told she was doing fine, but she was greatly lonely living all by herself with no one to be around her. She had her friend yes, but no family to love and be with. Exillimus swore in his spark that if they got a break from war those were the two transformers he'd want to go see . . . Override, and Roadflare.

Well . . . that break came. The autobots eventually pushed back the hardest and caused the most damage on the decepticons which gave them all a little down time to spend. Exillimus, at first, wanted to stay with most of his men that had to stay, but Jetfire and Wingsaber convinced him he needed to go home and remember it. They were right and so he went.

* * *

Override was sitting all by herself in her home. The Prime home she was forced to live in. At first she didn't want to, but now this was home to her . . . and to her boy. Oh she missed him. She bowed her head and sighed in sadness. 

This was the one thing she hated . . . being alone. Sure she had her old friends, but most of them were off in battle because of the decepticon rise and so she had no one to talk to. She'd talk to Lori if she could, but she was long gone . . . humans lived so short. She missed her . . . her little sister.

She looked at the cup of energon she had in her hand for a long while till she decided to get up and take a walk around or perhaps race around for a little while. She always enjoyed that.

She headed to the door, but when she opened it she saw something blocked her way. It was a tall mech that almost brought tears to her optics. She cried out and hugged him so fast and tight it made the mech gasp in surprise.

"Exillimus!!" she cried so happy to see him again.

"Hhh, hi mom," he smiled embracing her small frame.

When Override finally let go he looked at her and smiled saying-

"You've shrunken just a bit haven't you?"

She just smiled and shook her head. That was her boy alright.

"You mean you've grown," she smiled and then began to poke his chest. "It is that matrix inside you son that makes you so tall."

"That's just an excuse," joked Exillimus.

"Whatever," laughed Override. "It's good to see you again."

"You too mom," smiled Exillimus.

"So . . . how's handling the decepticons?" asked Override.

"Fine, I guess," said Exillimus. "We finally got our break from them and so that is why I'm here."

"That's good," shook Override. "Have you seen the twins lately?"

"No," sighed Exillimus. "I can talk to Opensky, but I'm not too sure about Roadflare. It feels like I hurt her the most from taking the matrix."

"Well . . . you have," said Override. "I haven't spoken with her lately, but I have spoken with her. She misses Exillion."

"Yea I know . . . but I can't bring him back," said Exillimus bowing his head. "I wish I can make it all up to her."

"Well what does your spark tell you?" asked Override.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," chuckled Exillimus.

"Well don't tell me," said Override. "Tell her."

"I can't though!" said Exillimus.

"Well why not?!" asked Override placing her hands on her hips.

"Because it's just too . . . complicated," he said crossing his arms.

"Well you're Prime, make it uncomplicated!" said Override.

"Mom . . . you'd never understand," sighed Exillimus bowing his head.

"Try me," smiled Override with that old 'mother knows best' smile of hers.

Exillimus Prime could only sigh as he got ready to tell her.

* * *

Roadflare had just settled in a chair to watch some tv just to find out what was going on when . . . 

"Hey little sis!!" came Opensky just ruining her peace and quiet.

"What . . . do you want now?!" she asked trying to calm herself from her annoying twin.

"Well me and mom were gonna go pay dad and Jetstream a visit. They said things have cooled down enough for those. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Hhh, no," she sighed standing up and walking to a window just starring out at the stars. "I'll just stay here."

"But Roadflare we may never get to see them again till-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I know . . . just tell dad and bro I love them," she gave a sad smile at him.

"Oh I see . . . you're still sore about Exillion breaking up with you 3 millenniums ago," said Opensky trying to nail it.

"No I am NOT!" she turned to him so tired of him. "First of all we didn't break up and second . . . he had become Prime and couldn't . . . didn't have anymore time for me."

"Well sucks for you sis," said Opensky not really helping. "I lost a friend too you know."

"Yea I know," sighed Roadflare. "Now are you gonna go now?! I would really like to be left alone for a little while."

"Sheesh, fine," he said backing up and leaving.

And so the rest of her family left her alone in her house. She just sighed and sat there in silence and peace. Quietness always made it easy for your thoughts to wonder. Her thoughts did . . . to so many things.

She was knocked out of her thoughts though as there came a knock on the door. She got up angered someone had disturbed her peace and quiet. Was it Opensky again and if so what'd he forget?! It could have been Meter though so she wasn't going to immediately yell when she opened the door like she normally would at her brother. She did open the door in some haste ready to say 'what?!' but she halted and gasped in surprise to someone she hadn't seen in almost 3 millenniums.

"Exillimus!" she gasped grasping her spark.

"Hi Roadflare," he gave a soft smile.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" she gasped trying to contain herself.

"Well we got some down time and so I decided to spend it here . . . home," said Exillimus.

Then after a pause of awkward silence Exillimus broke it asking-

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! yes, yes," said Roadflare feeling so stupid for not inviting him in at first.

And so he came in and just looked around. He smiled seeing nothing had really changed . . . just had gotten a little emptier though.

"Things look the same," said Exillimus shaking his head.

"Not much has changed," said Roadflare feeling a little under him to even be talking to him . . . it was hard. "H-how's my dad and brother doing?"

"They're doing good," smiled Exillimus turning to her with a smile. "They're the joksters of the group, especially Jetstream, but none-the-less they are some of my best fighters and very dear friends."

"That's good," smiled Roadflare shaking her head.

Yet another awkward silence passed and so this time Roadflare decided to cut it by saying-

"Why Exillimus?"

"Excuse me?" he turned his attention to her not getting what she had just asked too much.

"Why have you come here?" she asked. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What?" wondered Exillimus. "I thought you've missed me."

"I have," she said turning away from him. "But you haven't kept in touch in years so why start now? It's better if you just go."

"Roadflare," started Exillimus touching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Just leave!" she said flicking his hand off her.

He saw he wasn't wanted, but what he saw more was how broken she was. He sighed and bowed his head telling her the truth.

"The truth is Roadflare is that I've asked about you every day to find out how you were doing . . . and when I got some down time I didn't want to spend it here 'cause I knew I'd have to face you. I went to my mother's first and had no intention on coming to you . . . but . . ."

Roadflare turned to him with tears in her optics. She's missed him so much and it felt like she hadn't seen him in an eternity. She looked at Exillimus as if she gazed at Exillion once again. At least she remembered.

"I still love you," finished Exillimus. "And I had always hoped . . . being a Prime . . . wouldn't change anything . . . but apparently . . . it has. I'm sorry."

Roadflare placed her hands over her face and just wept. Her emotions were getting the best of her now and she couldn't do or say anything about it.

"This is who I am Roadflare," said Exillimus. "I was born to be Prime . . . you deserve better."

"But I don't want better," gagged Roadflare through her tears trying to wipe them away and look at him clearly. "I want that young boy who always got in trouble for sticking up for what was right even though it was wrong to others."

"That young boy is still here Roadflare," said Exillimus. "But he is getting older . . . and the older I get . . . the more I change. Everyone changes . . . even you."

"Why must you?" she gasped.

"I want that best friend of mine that accepted me for who I was," smiled Exillimus cocking his head to the left and smiling that old smile of his.

"She's still here," she said straightening. "She's just . . . broken."

"Then let me help put her back together," said Exillimus as he came closer to her and softly caressed the side of her face.

Roadflare shut off her optics for a second and let out a sigh relieving all sorrow and stress. She could feel him. She could feel Exillion. He was still there . . . the matrix changed nothing, only his body and name . . . nothing more and for that she was glad.

"Exillimus!" she cried as she fell into his arms and wept over him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," he whispered to her softly rubbing the back of her head. "I should be the one who is sorry. I didn't want to come here in the first place. My mom convinced me."

They both let out some chuckles, but still clung to one another. There was yet more silence, but this time it wasn't awkward. Both let their thoughts wonder as they held each other again for the first time in years. Roadflare took in Exillimus' soft touch and just fell in to him more.

She let out a sigh and as soon as she did that she felt Exillimus' hand come down to her chin and lift it up to meet his lips. She was caught off-guard by this and so didn't have much or anything to respond to it. He kissed her soft and tenderly and as soon as she figured this out she kissed him back. For a moment there Exillimus thought she wasn't going to, but he had to just give her time.

She placed her arms around his neck as he placed his arm around her back and hand on the side of her face. They stayed in that position for a long while till they stopped and just gazed at each other. Their love for each other renewed and now known by both. Roadflare smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

She stood there in confusion seeing him do this and so feared he was going to leave. He still held her hand as he backed away from her, but she held onto him even tighter fearing he was going to leave again. This was seen in her eyes and so Exillimus just smiled. He only stepped away from her some feet, but just far enough to bend down and get on his knee leaving Roadflare's optics even wider.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and was about in tears again.

"Roadflare," he started with a smile looking up to her.

She began to cry as he spoke and squeals of shock and surprise crept out as he did this.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Roadflare shook her head as the tears fell in disbelief. 'This wasn't happening' was all she could think of. Exillimus waited for her answer though and when she had let most of her emotions out she cried-

"Yes!"

He then stood up and embraced her letting her know he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. She cried for so long and this brought slight tears in Exillimus' optics. They were both just so happy. Their joy was so strong and no matter what happened later on nothing could amount up to that joy.

Many things happened when Exillimus visited home. Many happy things. He was indeed called back to war after their announcement, but he fought his hardest to make sure he could wed her. Nothing stopped or prolonged their wedding day, it came according to plan.

On that day Exillimus won a great battle and many more autobots received down time. Many came to his wedding and that wedding was something to see. It showed hope in those dark days. It showed that even though there was war and death there could always be life and new beginnings.

Override couldn't have been more happy, but being related to Thunderblast was going to be a challenge. Thunderblast was excited to be related to the Primes and so was Jetfire, couldn't say it was what he always wanted 'cause he didn't know he'd actually have a daughter, but never-the-less he was a very proud father and gladly gave her away to the right mech to love and protect his daughter till the day she died. Opensky was exited being Exillimus' brother-in-law. They were like brothers as it was and now, according to marriage, they were.

There couldn't have been a happier day. They needed some happiness in those dark times.


	62. Meter's Turn

"Hhh, I can't believe she left me," sighed Meter happy that Roadflare was married, but sad that her best friend left her . . . with that annoying twin brother of hers. "Now that Exillimus and Roadflare are gone he's got no one to hang out with and so decided to pick on poor ole me! I can't stand him!"

"Well maybe he likes you?" suggested Linegar.

"Ha! Yea right!" scoffed Meter. "He just wants to kiss me since I'm the only femme he hasn't Primus I swear I will kill him one day!!"

"Just take it easy," said Linegar. "Why don't you just hire some one to do the job for you?"

"If you only," sighed Meter seeing her brother chuckle at something that wasn't so funny to her.

"Well I'd help you and all, but I have places to go and patients to attend to," said Linegar getting ready to leave.

"What can you possibly do that is more important than me?!" squeaked Meter.

"I honestly have no clue," said Linegar laughing and leaving.

"Some big brother you are!" she shouted back at him.

All she could do was sigh.

"When on cybertron is Roadflare gonna come back from her huneymoon?!" she sighed.

And so some months later Roadflare and Exillimus returned from their huneymoon. Right after they returned though Exillimus had no choice but to go back in battle for the decepticons forces had grown since he had went away and now they needed him back. He kissed his wife good-bye and headed out to the battles to aid his men. Once he was back the autobots had gotten the upper hand again.

Roadflare knew it would be many more months or even years till she'd see her husband again. She was willing to wait though. She spent many a time with Meter. They talked about much like what happened when she was away and Meter only gave her the usual.

"Opensky would not leave me alone . . . AND STILL DOESN'T!" cried Meter.

"Well I'm sorry about that," said Roadflare. "But I need to move on too. I can't keep all optics on him all the time. Besides, I have my own someone to keep my optics on now," she smiled casting her gaze down.

"You mean Exillimus? But he's gone," said Meter.

"No," smiled Roadflare placing her hand on her stomach.

"Oh . . . OH!" gasped Meter finally understanding. "You're-!!"

Roadflare smiled and shook her head replying 'yes'.

"Oh my Primus!!" squealed Meter as she hugged Roadflare congratulations.

"I know!" squealed Roadflare so happy.

"So when's he or she dew?" asked Meter.

"I don't know yet, but I was hoping you'd run the tests," smiled Roadflare.

"Girl, it'd be my honor," smiled Meter.

"Great," smiled Roadflare.

"Does Exillimus know yet?" asked Meter curious.

"We found out when we were on our months long huneymoon," smiled Roadflare. "He was excited, but then again he does want to see our sparkling's birth and hopes he'll get leave when the time comes."

"Well by the way this war is going I'm sure he will," smiled Meter. "Now come on. Let's run those tests."

And so Meter took Roadflare to her office and ran those tests. When everything was done Meter came to her and told her all the results.

"Well?" she smiled waiting anxiously.

"Well," started Meter holding her clipboard full of the test results. "The sparkling is dew sometime next year and it was a little hard to make out, for either my equipment was glitching or either your sparkling was a little strange, but you are having a young little mech."

"Oh . . . he's going to be adorable," smiled Roadflare patting her belly. "Exillimus is going to be so proud he's having a son."

"Yea," said Meter. "I'm very happy for you."

"This is everything I've ever wanted," smiled Roadflare.

"What, to be married to the Prime and carrying his sparkling?" asked Meter.

"Yehes," giggled Roadflare. "You know what Meter you should think about settling down, I mean I know you don't like men that much put it's really a good life."

"So is being a doctor," smiled Meter. "This is all I ever want and nothing more. Raising a family just isn't for me. Sorry."

"Maybe a certain someone could change your mind," smiled Roadflare.

"I highly doubt that," said Meter.

"Hello girls!" smiled Opensky popping up out of nowhere. "Here's your certain someone Meter!"

"Like I said . . . I highly doubt that!" growled Meter very ready to attack him.

* * *

"I don't know what to do dad. He WON'T leave me alone till he gets what he wants!" cried Meter pacing back and forth trying to explain things to her father. 

"Have you tried ignoring him daughter?" asked Red Alert.

"More than you imagine, but it just never seems to work. He is EVERYWHERE!!" said Meter. "I can't think and when I can't think I can't work! I am sooo stressed out I can't stand it!!"

"Well here, try this," said Red Alert giving her some stress relief medicine.

Meter took it and looked at it for a while reading everything. She looked and saw it had some nasty side effects and one in particular she didn't like too much.

"Um, but dad, but what about this side effect? I don't like it too much," she said showing him.

"Oh relax, that effect never works," said Red Alert. "You should be fine, and besides don't you want to be able to think for yourself again?"

"Yes," sighed Meter slumping her shoulders. "I'll take anything at this point."

And so Meter found the medicine worked. No matter what Opensky did or said she wasn't getting angry at him. She was totally calmed about everything. She thanked her father that it worked or that the nasty side effect didn't pop up.

Meter was going to be Roadflare's doctor in delivering her sparkling and she was very honored that she picked her. She was very excited in delivering her sparkling. It was what she looked forward to all year. Now it was only about some months away, that day all waited for.

She was so eased and relaxed everything seemed to not be real, but it was. Meter was happy now. She hadn't been that in a long while. All she had been was stressed out thanks to Opensky.

She was at her best now and no one was going to ruin that . . . hopefully.

* * *

"Meter I have my hands full and so you have to take Opensky's appointment," said Linegar. 

"But you said you'd always take his!" complained Meter.

"What, is that stuff not working on you or are you just afraid of treating him?" asked Linegar.

"What?! No!" she scoffed. "It's just . . . I just took the medicine and I'm not sure if it started working yet."

"Just go," sighed Linegar walking off.

"Alright," slumped Meter going into her office.

As she walked in she saw Opensky sitting down just waiting for her. She knew he was doing this deliberately. She hated that and it just got on her nerves, but thank goodness the medicine started kicking in. It calmed her to easiness.

"Thank goodness," she sighed to herself feeling it kick in.

"Hey Meter, I'm ready for my check-up," smiled Opensky crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yea, yea, let's just get it over with," sighed Meter looking at his files. "Well you don't look hurt to me."

"I think there's something wrong with my optics," he smiled. "I've been seein' a whole lot of you lately."

"You've been stalking me that's why!" said Meter not amused. "Now just get out."

"You're not gonna check them?" asked Opensky. "But you're a doctor it's your job."

"Hhh, fine," sighed Meter rolling her optics and taking a device.

"And my lips too," he smiled opening his faceplate.

"I'll make something wrong with them if you don't shut up!" she growled holding a very sharp device up to his face.

As she looked at his optics she saw they were just fine and Opensky had just wasted more of her time.

"You are perfectly fine!" she said tired of him wasting her time with such stupid things. "You're free to-"

She was cut off on her sentence as Opensky made the quickest move he ever made on her and kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled finally getting what he wanted. Meter was ticked and so landed her hand right across his face. He was the rudest mech she ever knew how could she have not seen this.

"Opensky!!" she roared at him.

He just giggled to himself not really caring she was mad at him. He was satisfied.

"That makes you number 2,000," he smiled counting all the femmes he had kissed.

Meter then did something so unexpected to herself and even Opensky . . . it was the side effect she was worried of. She suddenly attacked Opensky kissing him deeply and passionately. When she let go all he could do was say two words-

"What the-?!"

She just smiled and readied to 'attack' him again. This scared Opensky a little and so backed up saying-

"Now, now Meter . . . you shouldn't, you shouldn't AHH!!"

She attacked him again and there was no escaping. He had never seen her act like this before and so wondered where his dear friend Meter had gone. This new one was scaring the scrap out of him. This was getting way to out of hand and he needed to get out of there.

"Help me AHHH!!!" he cried trying to get to the door.

Linegar had passed by his sister's office and could have sworn he heard something, but when he looked he didn't see anything strange through the small window on the door. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way checking his files of patients.

"No, Stay Meter. Sta-AY!!" cried Opensky as she tackled him to the ground and made him kiss her.

* * *

After that whole 'incident' Meter tried to forget it even happened. She couldn't believe she had just done that with Opensky . . . oh anyone but Opensky! Well she did scare the scrap out of him, but now she just felt . . . she felt . . . she felt sick to her stomach that's what. She was going to puke, but stopped herself. What kind of side effect was that anyways?! 

She looked at the medicine she took and it only made her more sick to even look at it. It was all THATS fault in the first place. She should have listened to her gut and dealt with Opensky the old fashioned way and now she, because of the medicine's side effect, she . . . She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let it all out in the sink and just felt miserable.

"I hate myself" she sighed to herself.

"Hey what's wrong sis?" asked Linegar coming to her seeing her sick mood.

"Just don't touch me," she gulped letting her fall down on the counter.

"How was your check-up with Opensky?" asked Linegar. "He didn't get to you did he?"

"No . . . I think I got to him," as she remembered it she let out some more in the sink, oh it was so gross.

"Well 'cause I saw him just leave and he looked a little dazed," said Linegar.

"Promise me!" gasped Meter grasping Linegar's collar armor. "You'll kill him for me . . . 'cause I don't feel good enough to do it right now."

"Why?" Asked Linegar.

"Just do i-" she then turned to the sink again and threw up.

"Do you want dad to give you some medicine for that sickness?" asked Linegar.

"NO!!" she snapped at him.

"O . . . kay," said Linegar feeling he should leave her alone right now.

* * *

It took Meter a long time till she could forget what happened that day . . . actually . . . she could never forget because of a certain something. 

"No, no, no, no, no!" she gasped looking at all the tests she had in her hand trying to not believe it was true.

They all said positive. She was scared for her life . . . and for others things. She knew sometimes tests could be wrong and so she took many, many just to make sure . . . but they were all positive and she was the doctor! This was not happening, this was NOT happening . . . it couldn't be!

"Oh!" cried Meter covering her optics as tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Why me?! All I did was listen to my father and take that medicine with that stupid side effect!!"

She then collapsed on her bed and cried to herself saying-

"What am I gonna do?!"

* * *

The next day Meter tried to find some reasonable way to tell Raodflare, but couldn't find one. She tried to go to her and tell her, but found herself frozen with shear fear not knowing what she'd say or how she'd react. She couldn't breath and gasped in fear at everything. She was nothing but a coward. 

When she finally forced herself to go to her she was eating lunch at a cafe. She came to her gasping in fear and just sat down starring at her. Roadflare took her attention off her bulging belly and looked at her friend seeing her strange mood. At first she thought she was just playing around with her, but when she saw the tears in her optics come falling down she was very concerned.

She stood up and reached over to take Meter by the shoulder and ask her-

"Meter what's wrong?!"

"Um, my dad . . ." started Meter sniffing in deeply. "He gave me some medicine to rid my stress. It worked, but . . . it had side effects. One in particular which I was afraid of."

"Meter what was it?!" asked Roadflare scared for her friend.

"Um I went to do your brother's daily check-up and um . . . the side effect kicked in . . ." She struggled with herself to say.

"Oh my Primus!" gasped Roadflare having to sit down and cover her mouth. "You bonded with my brother?!"

"I didn't mean to!" she squealed. "That's not even the half of it."

"No!" gasped Roadflare. "You got . . . you're not . . . you are?!!"

Meter shook her head replying 'yes'. Roadflare thought it was funny for a moment, but just hugged Meter trying to comfort her.

"Oh Meter!" said Roadflare trying to sympathize with her. "Don't worry we'll get through this together."

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know how it did . . . okay I do, but I never wanted this. I was supposed to be your delivery doctor!" cried Meter. "How can I when I'm . . . pregnant myself?!"

"You know . . . this is the easy part," said Roadflare. "Now we have to tell our parents . . . that means your dad and . . . my brother."

"I'll take my dad and you can tell your brother," said Meter. "I don't really want to look at him right now. I can't even standing thinking about him and uhh, just doing it makes me sick."

"Come on," said Raodflare helping Meter back up. "Let's go for a walk and talk about this matter. Get our minds a rest before . . . you know."

"Okay," sniffed Meter going on that walk.

And so they talked about everything and about things to come. After this they knew it was time to tell everyone and so they did. Red Alert wasn't too happy and Linegar knew something was up with her by the way she acted after the . . . 'incident'. When Roadflare told her brother he was speechless and hated that his dirty little secret was now out in the open. Jetfire didn't help congratulating him for doing it on the first try . . . neither did their dear ole mother.

The families had to meet and talk about this matter and so when they did they each took turns talking to Meter and one time Opensky was left out in the living room with Red Alert. Both sat on the couch not saying a word. Opensky was scared to death for one thing is that he could kill him with that large cannon on his shoulder and he just always creeped him out in the first place . . . sort of like all doctors. He was very uncomfortable around him . . . or alone with him and wished they'd hurry up and get done talking with Meter and came and save him.

"So uh . . ." started Opensky uneasy about everything. "How'd you react?"

Opensky froze after he realized what he had just asked. What was he thinking?! He didn't want to know because he had a pretty well picture how he reacted. He just needed to shut up now!

"Uh, what I mean was do you mind, NO!, um you're gonna be a grandpa . . . daaaa!" Opensky should have just kept his mouth shut . . . or better yet . . . not have seen Meter for the check-up. "I'm shutting up now."

Opensky then shot his head up as Meter and the others came out to them. Red Alert and Opensky stood as all gazed at each other and said-

"We have talked it over and we know only one way to resolve this," said Jetfire.

Red Alert shook his head and sighed saying-

"They are going to have to officially wed."

Meter just looked at her soon-to-be husband and he just smiled nervously at her . . . not her first choice in picking a husband. She just bowed her head like she was used to doing that day. She felt so ashamed.

"This is all my fault," sighed Red Alert blaming himself. "I shouldn't have given you that medicine."

"Well it worked, but the side effect wasn't so great," sighed Meter casting her gaze away from Opensky and mostly everyone.

"Don't worry," smiled Jetfire throwing his arm around Red Alert. "Just look at the bright side of things. We're going to be in-laws!"

"I'm so excited," sighed Red Alert with sarcasm, he couldn't believe he actually was going to be related to him . . . why was Primus cursing him so?!

"I think we should have the wedding right away!" smiled Thunderblast.

"Now hold on," said Red Alert. "They need time to plan things. Like who to invite, when to have it, and where."

"Who needs time?" smiled Thunderblast at Jetfire. "We never worried about it."

"No . . . you never do," said Red Alert. "You always go too . . . fast."

"Hey what about YOUR daughter?!" asked Opensky tired of people thinking he caused this. "She attacked me!!"

"That makes no excuse!" glared Red Alert. "Now shut up before I blow your mouth right off!"

Opensky was backing away. They had to resolve this matter some way and so they let the expecting mother decide. Meter decided time was the best. She didn't want to wed Opensky just yet.

And so they honored her wish and took this wedding slow. In about three months she decided to have it and Roadflare was honored to be in her wedding. When they decided to have it was on a perfect day because even Exillimus got some time off to come and see it, though he never thought he'd see the day he still enjoyed it. Meter had began to show some bit since some months past and so she just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

Opensky was actually excited about getting married, even though he never thought he, himself, would actually get married. Oh well, he was going to enjoy it and Primus his bride was lovely. Red Alert walked her down the isle, but when it came time to let her go he couldn't . . . or wouldn't.

"Dad!" she murmured to him. "Let go!"

Red Alert was afraid of so many things, but once Meter got free he bowed his head and sighed . . . what was the worst that could happen right? . . . oh he shouldn't say that. For all he knew she could end up having a sparkling exactly like Jetfire and he did NOT want anymore of him. Opensky and Jetstream were already like him and they were ALL he could take. Primus he prayed it to be a daughter . . . but then . . . what if she turned out like her grandmother Thunderblast? What was he to do?

And so they said their vows and did all that was nessessary for their official wedding, but right after the kiss they had to cut it short as all jolted at the sound of a groaning Roadflare.

"Roadflare?" asked Meter seeing her crouch over in pain.

"He's coming!" she gasped.

"Oh my Primus. Get her to a doctor now!" gasped Exillimus.

"This way!" said Red Alert guiding him inside.

Exillimus took his wife in his arms and carried her inside so she could have a proper environment of having their child. Opensky just sighed as he soon followed after them-

"Hhh, there goes our wedding . . . hey I get to hold the little guys first!"

**Hot Shot's girl: 3 more chaps to go. Sadly this story is coming to an end :( But anyways I hope you know that the test Meter took on Roadflare's sparkling wasn't 'exactly' true ;D See ya next chap and sorry it took so long. Next one should be up soon :)**


	63. Remembering The Prime Pride

"Okay, okay," eased Red Alert trying to make everything seem calmer than it really was. "Here he comes."

The birth went over as smoothly as it went in. The sparkling came out normal and healthy and crying.

"Here's your son," smiled Red Alert as he turned and gave him to his father. "Everything went smoothly as predicted."

Exillion held his son in his arms and just as his optics came online and starred up at the strange being that held him he gave off a covered smile, since he had a faceplate, but all could tell he smiled. He looked just like his great grandfather the late Optimus Prime. He was perfect. Exillimus couldn't believe he was a father now . . . it just didn't seem possible after everything bad that has happened to him.

After all that . . . Primus has finally agreed to let something good happen. It was all he could ever want. How could it get any better than being married and holding their child they were blessed with.

"Oh thank-you Primus," smiled Exillimus with tears of joy in his optics.

It was just too good to be true . . . just too good.

"Wait a minute," said Red Alert seeing how stressed Roadflare still was after the birth.

He came back to her to check and see what was going on. Exillimus turned to her and was now afraid of what was wrong with her, if anything was wrong.

"Okay, okay, stay calm Roadflare," said Red Alert attending to her.

"Red Alert . . . what's going on?" asked Exillimus.

Then another cries of a child was heard . . . twins! Red Alert held the child in his hands after making sure it was the last and Roadflare settled down. He turned to Exillimus who was wide opticed and said-

"And here is his brother . . ."

Exillimus was at a loss for words as he gazed at his second son. His mouth dropped so far down it was hard to get it back up. Exillimus slowly came up to Red Alert who still had the crying child in his arms and slowly picked his other son up. He held them both and as he gazed at the second he saw that he looked just like his grandfather Hot Shot.

He gave out a joyful short laugh seeing how they resembled them so much. Apparently he was wrong. It could get better. Sometimes happiness comes in twos.

"Twins!" he gasped with a smile. "My twins, my boys, my sons . . ."

He then turned to his wife who was still just a bit dazed from the unexpected child. He smiled and said-

"Roadflare look! . . . our sons!"

She just smiled and let out a tired sigh. She needed to rest, but wanted to hold them as well. She weakly held out her arms and Exillimus slowly and carefully placed them in their mother's embrace. She sat up the best she could and smiled down at her lovelies.

Exillimus was right beside her smiling away at the two.

"Look at him," smiled Exillimus. "This one looks just like my father."

"And this one looks just like your grandfather," she smiled up at him.

"Yes he does," smiled Exillimus remembering them, now he could never forget their faces because of their son's resemblance to them both.

"Then that is what we shall name them," smiled Roadflare shaking her head slowly and weakly as she let the eldest take her index finger in his tiny hand. "Optimus . . . and Hot Shot."

"Perfect," smiled Exillimus just so proud to be a father and more proud to have everything go smoothly and well.

Both sons were healthy and his wife was still alive with them. what more could he possibly ask for? Red Alert then came up and said-

"Alright, the mother needs to rest. She's just given birth to two sparklings you know."

Exillimus looked back at Roadflare who had fallen asleep right after naming. She needed a good recharge and that is what he was going to give her. The boys then started squeaking and squawking again and so Exillimus took them both with him so not to wake their mother. When he left the room he came immediately to his mother who anxiously waited for the news on how everything went.

She gasped as he came to her with the twins. She knew they were going to have a son, but not two! She covered her mouth as Exillimus brought them in front of her.

"Mom," he started before she got in tears. "These are our sons Optimus, and Hot Shot."

Override just let out small cries of joy. They did look just like them and this made her sad yet happy that at least their memory will live on in even those who hadn't seen them. Exillimus placed them both in her arms and she held them close. Her grand babies . . . her loves, just like Exillimus.

"Primus they're perfect," she gasped hugging them close.

Both just starred up at yet another new person to see. She smiled as she rubbed noses with the two softly so not to freak them out. Both seemed to be doing fine with her though. She didn't startle them too bad.

"Hello sparklings," she smiled so proud to be the grandmother of twin sons that looked like her late husband and father-in-law. "Welcome to cybertron."

As she put her face close to their small bodies Hot Shot tried to grab her optic, but couldn't. She just smiled and laughed to herself. She loved them so much. She never thought she'd see the day when her son had children, but she was glad she was around to do so.

She turned her head back up to her son and smiled softly saying-

"Your father and grandfather would have been proud."

"Yes . . . I know," smiled Exillimus gazing upward a bit. "It is as if I can see them now smiling down of me and the boys."

"I'm glad you named them after them," smiled Override.

Exillimus just smiled. Optimus would have been so proud too have one of his great grandsons named after him. It was one of the highest honors to him and Exillimus knew this. Hot Shot would have loved to have seen his grandsons.

He was proud just to have a son and now twin grandsons . . . that was something else it was. Exillimus just wishes they could be here now and join in on the joy, but when he gets to meet them once again . . . he'll have a story to tell them and he couldn't wait. After he had spent about five minutes with his mother it was only a matter of time till the rest came to see the bouncing bundles of joy.

"Oh look Jetfire," smiled Thunderblast. "We have twin cuties for grandsons!"

"Yea, nice job Exillimus," smiled Jetfire. "They look just like your father and grandfather."

"I know," smiled Exillimus taking them in his arms again. "This is Optimus and say hello Hot Shot."

"Aww, he even named them after them!" smiled Thunderblast. "Well if you ever have a daughter be sure to name her after me."

"Well . . . uh . . . that's sort of up to Roadflare too," blushed Exillimus.

Red Alert then came out and all turned to him wondering how Roadflare was. He just smiled and said-

"She's doing fine, but just woke up and wants to see her sparklings again. Now I told her to rest, but she insists."

Exillimus just smiled and so they all came to her and gave her the sparklings. She smiled and hugged them close. All just smiled seeing this special moment. It was a lot like it was when Override had Exillion.

Everyone was crowded around and overjoyed. Sure the high council did bug her, but no one Roadflare didn't want to see was going to bug her. Exillimus made sure this time. She was going to have peace what she deserved.

As Exillimus gazed at his wife and children he finally understood things that Optimus tried to teach him when he was younger. The pride of the Primes . . . to protect life. It was an honor to do not a curse like Exillimus thought when he was younger. Exillimus knew what an honor it was and now he remembered why it was so special.

As he gazed at his sparklings he realized how special life was. Just one life was special no matter what it may be or who it may belong to. The twins were so Innocent and Exillimus never wanted that change. This feeling inside him must have been the feeling Optimus felt when Hot Shot was born . . . and when he was born.

It was one of the most specialist feelings in the world. A feeling that was very rare to feel for some. He couldn't help but smile even wider. How could he have been so blind and disregardful with life when it was so frail and defenseless? As he looked at them he knew that he had to protect them and no matter how old they got he would always protect them . . . with his last breath.

After all . . . it was his duty as Prime.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay the last two chaps are going to get darker and what I mean is no more happy moments. It's going to get sad 'cause after this is an angst fanfic;p see ya then :)**


	64. With My Last Breath

Some months had passed and battling with the decepticons hadn't helped anything. They were growing just so strong. Exillimus was strong, but not strong enough to battle alone. He was losing so many soldiers and there was nothing he could do about it.

It got to the point where they had to draft young 'bots into the army and they didn't really want to fight. Exillimus hated to force them, but they were going to lose everything to the decepticons if they didn't start pushing back. Sadly fighting was the only way to resolve things. Surely this isn't what Optimus wanted to leave behind.

Exillimus didn't want to leave his sons this and their children and their children and so on. He wanted peace for them, but it seemed to be a far-fetched dream to him . . . perhaps it was to Optimus as well. No! He wasn't going to give up! He was going to fight! Fight for freedom and peace so that his sons won't have to go through what he had to go through.

How could you raise children in this day and age. It was so dark and wasteful. Only death existed everywhere. Cyber city itself began to rot and the war came quickly to it.

That city was supposed to be peaceful, the most peaceful city of the autobots, but now that they are getting weaker the decepticons had managed to force themselves into the city and Exillimus had no choice, but to evacuate most of it. It was one of the main battle fields now and Exillimus didn't much like fighting and destroying his own home city, but it was all he could do to save it. He urged his family to flee the city, but Roadflare and Override refused to listen. He hated they did this, but they said it was there home and it was where they were going to stay.

Meter and Opensky tried to convince them to leave the city and that it was best for the sparklings, but Roadflare said she'd stay with Override and close to Exillimus. They tried, but she was staying unmoved. Jetfire and Thunderblast tried to convince their daughter, but she never headed her own parents advice. Override didn't mind her independence, but she did know it was best for the sparklings.

One day when her older brother Jetstream came to try and convince her even Override joined in to his warning.

"But sis!" said Jetstream finding how ridiculous she was being.

"I said no!" said Roadflare. "Besides, this way me and the boys can be close to Exillimus."

"But just think about it Roadflare," started Jetstream. "What if the decepticons break through all the way into the city and they come here. They know very much about the Prime household. They'll see the twins and they will KILL THEM!!"

Optimus began to cry and Roadflare held him closer trying to quiet him. She didn't like the thought, but what Jetstream said might be true. She looked down at Hot Shot who was near her feet just playing with some blocks. He looked up at his brother who began to cry and wondered why he did so.

He grabbed his mother's legs and balanced himself on her to get up to his brother who sat in her lap and just cried. He then took one of his blocks and pushed it into his face wanting him to play instead of cry, but Optimus just turned his head and continued to cry. Roadflare then stood up causing Hot Shot to fall flat down on his behind and soon he started to cry. Roadflare was frustrated enough with all these people trying to convince her to leave, but now her children wouldn't silence and it only gave her more of a headache.

She looked back at Hot Shot and just sighed hard. She couldn't pick him up and so he'd just have to wait. Override then came over to him and stood in front of him just smiling. He sniffed and squeaked as he looked up at his grandmother. She stood there for a moment till he stopped crying and held up his hands wanting to be picked up.

Override smiled and did so. She placed the growing sparkling on her hip and hugged him close. She then looked at Roadflare who was getting an energon bottle ready for Optimus. She looked at Hot Shot once more and started to say-

"Jetstream is right Roadflare."

"Yea you see!" smiled Jetstream. "Wait what?! . . . you agree?!"

"The reason why I didn't try and stop Roadflare from staying is because when I was her age I would have done the same thing," said Override. "She reminded me of myself when I first had Exillion, but now that I see the dangers I see that Exillimus is wise to have you leave the city with the rest. What if the decepticons do come here Roadflare? In a matter of time they will, and what if they do find the twins? They will kill them daughter and they will not hesitate because they are sparklings. They still believe Exillimus is the son of Unicron, they will not see that his power comes from Primus, and now they believe Unicron to be passed on in them . . . this war isn't for the rule of cybertron . . . but the destruction of the Primes."

Roadflare listened closely to Override as she fed Optimus, but she didn't want to listen. She knew she was right and the right choice as to leave the city, but where else was safe and what would become of Exillimus her husband. No, the decepticons won't stop till every last Prime was dead and now they new about the twins. Oh Primus she should have just said no to his marriage proposal then they wouldn't have had the twins and everything would be just fine . . . or would it?

"Where would I go Override?!" she asked shaking her head. "What other place on cyertron is safe?!"

"You could leave the planet and go to the giant planet where Metroplex will be sure to ensure yours and the boys' safety." said Override.

"No," sighed Roadflare. "This war will never end. First it was for the rule of cybertron, then to destroy Unicron, and now . . . the Primes . . . how did it get to be like this?!"

"It's a long story," said Override. "You are lucky to have not lived through it. There was so much pain."

She then patted Hot Shot on the head as he put a block in his mouth and looked up at her. She turned to his mother and said-

"Heed your friends and familie's advice . . . for their sake."

Roadflare bowed her head knowing that she may never get to see Exillimus again or even her brothers and father, but it was the only way. Maybe it would buy her enough time to raise her sons so that when the war expands throughout the universe they will be old enough, wise enough, and strong enough to fight against it and win. Maybe, just maybe.

"Alright Jetstream," sighed Roadflare bowing her head. "Tell Exillimus I will."

"Good," said Jetstream leaving and taking off into the sky.

She looked at her mother-in-law and just sighed. Override smiled knowing this was the only choice she had. Roadflare didn't want to admit it, but she should have done this in the first place.

* * *

"Exillimus, sir," came Jetstream as he landed before him and Jetfire who were going over some battle plans.

"Yes, what is it Jetstream?" asked Exillimus.

"Have you talked with Roadflare yet?" asked Jetfire wanting her to listen.

"Yes I did," shook Jetstream.

"Well, what did she say?" asked Exillimus wondering if she refused yet again.

"She has agreed," said Jetstream.

"Oh thank Primus," sighed Jetfire throwing his head up just glad she was going to leave the planet. "How'd you get her to listen?"

"It wasn't me, but Override," said Jetstream.

"My mom?" asked Exillimus confused because she was one who encouraged her not too long ago to follow her spark and stay.

"Yes," smiled Jetstream. "She said it would be best for the twins."

"Oh I'm glad she finally spoke up again," Exillimus smiled. "We shall need to get her off the planet right away."

"I'll do it as soon as I can," saluted Jetstream as he turned and took off.

Exillimus was then quiet and bowed his head. Jetfire looked at his son-in-law and knew immediately something was up.

"What is it Exillimus?" he asked coming closer to him. "And don't you tell me it's nothing. I have two sons of my own you know."

"I'll probably never get to see them again," sighed Exillimus sadness coming to.

Jetfire was then silenced and knew it best to be that for a moment. Exillimus cast his gaze down and pondered all things inside him. At least he would have their memories which was more than some could say. He would keep them by his side till death, but their boys . . . they needed life for they never really tasted the fullness of it yet.

They just started out and Exillimus wanted to make sure they would know it to its fullest. It was his last gift he could give them . . . he hoped. This war only brought death and now that life had been brought up in it how could it be labeled at life when death would soon come in a take it? No, he would not let that happen to them. They were going to live!

"Sir," started Jetfire seeing now was a good time to speak. "Seeing how they are my grandsons and daughter I am just as concerned as you."

Exillimus turned to Jetfire and smiled and 'sorry' smile and sighed saying-

"I'm sorry Jetfire. Sometimes they are all I can see when I think of them . . . there's no one else . . . just us four."

"I know son," smiled Jetfire placing his hand on Exillimus' shoulder. "It will be good to know they are safe."

"It will be," smiled Exillimus looking up into the blotted skies. "I would wish my mother to go as well, but . . . seeing she has no one to go for she will stay. I know her all-too-well."

"We will make sure they get to the Giant planet soon," smiled Jetfire.

"You do that Jetfire, you do that," said Exillimus leaving.

* * *

"Exillimus," came Roadflare as she got to see her husband the last time before she left.

Exillimus turned and saw his lovely bride giving him a surprise visit. He would have enjoyed those some years ago, but not now. It was too dangerous . . . at least he got to see her one last time though.

"Roadflare!" he smiled running to her and embracing her so close and tight.

Roadflare grasp him close for dear life and she would not let go. She had to hold him one last time. She couldn't bare it if she had just left without saying good-bye or even seeing him. She had to do this.

Exillimus then pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her long. He then pulled back and embraced her closer saying-

"Why did you come Roadflare, why?!"

"I couldn't leave without seeing you again!" she cried hugging him so close. "I had to see you one last time!"

Exillimus then pushed her back from him, but he still held her shoulders. Tears were forming in his optics, but hers began to fall. They both knew they were going to see each other again, perhaps forever, and so this was a curse yet a blessing to be with one another again for one last glance.

"Me and the boys are leaving this night," she cried. "They miss their dad."

"And I miss them Roadflare!" he gasped holding her close. "But it is my duty to protect and I am doing this for them."

"I know, I know," she bowed her head. "I've been telling them this every day before I lay them down to sleep."

"That's good Roadflare, that's good. Maybe they'll remember that some day when they're older. Remember their old 'bot," he smiled sadly knowing he wasn't going to be there to see them grow.

"Why don't you tell them," cried Roadflare. "It would sound better coming from you."

Exillimus couldn't help it anymore. He kissed his bride and kissed her long and deep. He couldn't let go of her. He loved her so much and now he was never going to see her again or their twins.

When he let go he whispered to her saying-

"Make sure . . . promise me that they'll remember the Prime pride."

"I will," shook Roadflare she couldn't stop her tears. "I will."

"Thank-you," gasped Exillimus hugging her close again. "Thank-you."

All Roaflare could do that visit was weep for she was never going to see him again and she had to put pictures in their sons minds of how he was and what he was like. They would never truly know their father and that was the hardest thing any child could go through. Time came to leave now that the land was filled with darkness so no decepticons could see them slip away in the night. Her friends and family wished her luck and said their final good-byes for they would probably never see her as well.

"Good-bye Roadflare," cried Meter as she hugged her one last time and then let go.

"Bye sis," said Opensky sad to see her leave.

"Bye Opensky, by Meter, and you take good care of that sparkling when it comes," said Roadflare wishing she could see her niece or nephew born, but couldn't.

"I will," cried Meter tears streaming down her optics.

Roadflare then hugged her mother, father, and other brother good-bye.

"Take care sweety," sniffed Thunderblast. "I love you and take good care of the twins."

"Yes mom," agreed Roadflare.

She then turned to Override who just smiled at her a sad smile. A smile that she's had to smile for so long and so many times. Roadflare would never know the pain Override has endured and for this Override was glad. She hugged her close and cried in her arms.

"Be safe," Override whispered to her. "Be safe."

She then kissed her upon the head and then her grandchildren. Now it was time for Roadflare to leave. She boarded the ship and waved to them, but this sad moment soon turned into horror as all optics widened seeing a missile headed right for the ship.

"ROADFLARE GET DOWN!!!!" cried Opensky jumping at her and knocking her and the twins in her arms off the boarding ramp.

The ship exploded not a moment too soon afterwards. all turned to see the raging fire and all anyone could do was gap at it. None could believe the decepticons were this good. Now how was she going to leave the planet? There was no way anymore.

"No!" gasped Override standing up seeing this.

This news came quickly to Exillimus and he raced with all his spark there to see the ship engulfed in an inferno. How could this happen, but more importantly where was his family?!

"Roadflare! Optimus! Hot Shot!!!" he called for them fearing for their lives.

"Here," came Roadflare from behind.

He turned and ran right to her and embraced them.

"I thought, I thought!" he gasped trying to speak.

"Opensky saved us," smiled Roadflare finally proud of her brother. "What do we do now? They're not going to let anyone off the planet!"

"I know," said Exillimus. "I don't know . . . I truly don't know."

* * *

The decepticons were getting so powerful and destroying so much. The autobots were dwindling to but nothing. They couldn't keep fighting like this. They were losing so much.

Meter had Tailwind, a son, and to Red Alert's dismay he was an Opensky jr. or a Jetfire jr. seeing they all looked alike. Oh well though. That was the least of his problems. The war was killing so much and now only few autobots lived.

None could leave the planet for if they dared they would be shot down in an instant. The end was so near to them and now only Primus could save them . . . yes Primus. Exillimus used his powers to protect, but now it just wasn't enough. His power was nothing compared to the destructive armies of the decepticons.

He needed to protect his family and friends, but how? He knew though. There was only one way. He swore this and it was with his last breath breath that he said he would protect them.

The Prime pride, to protect the innocent and defenseless and without him the autobots were. They were all going to be killed no matter what and so he'd have to make a sacrifice for them to save them. It was deep down inside him, but he knew how to bring this power out and he knew it was the only way, there was no other options. He wished there was, but there wasn't sadly.

It was good-bye.

**Hot Shot's girl: 1 Sniff more chp left. I can't believe this is going to end. I've had so much fun writing this long fanfic. I never intended it to be 65 chps I just kept writing chps till I came to the ending I had thought out and soon you shall read it, but now it's time to say good-bye . . .**


	65. To End And To Begin

Exillimus Prime turned to the only autobots there were left on cybertron . . . the only autobots still alive which were very few, and said them by name-

"Scavenger, Red Alert, Jetfire, Thunderblast, Wingsaber, Smokescreen, Hoist, Evac, Linegar, Meter, Opensky, Roadflare, Jetstream, Inferno, Leobreaker, Snarl, Scattershot, Metroplex . . . mom. This is the end of cybertron and the autobots. I can't do anything else or more to protect it, but I can do one last thing to protect you . . . what's left of us."

They even had some young children with them. Roadflare had her twin mechs Optimus and Hot Shot and Meter and Opensky had Tailwind while Scavenger had two grandchildren he had left from Blurr, Silverburst, and Aquafreeze. Not many survived, but for those who did maybe they could start over a better life.

"I'm so sorry it has come to this, but . . . it has. Even with my Primus powers I cannot turn the tides of this won war. It is over, but maybe with you . . . it can all start over."

"How though?" asked Roadflare. "They won't even let us off the planet and you know how hard it was for Snarl, Leobreaker, and Metroplex to come to our aid."

"I know," said Exillimus casting his sad optics down. "There is one way left to save you all."

"How young lad?" asked Metroplex.

"Deep down inside me I have a part of Primus' power that I haven't dared use, but it is our last resort," said Exillimus. "I can use it to create a portal to teleport you all back into the past so that you will be able to start over anew and perhaps change the future. It's a long shot, but I know I can do this."

"But you're coming right?" asked Roadflare worried he'd stay behind. "Right?!"

Exillimus Prime didn't say anything to her though. He didn't want to tell her he was going to have to stay for if he did she would never leave his side and he did not want anyone to stay behind with him. He turned and gold flames engulfed him as he shot all of his power out into one small substance slowly stretching it and creating a while oval of some sort. It was the portal and it was even big enough for Metroplex.

He turned and stood straight and Prime-like saying-

"Now go. That is my last order autobots!"

All bowed and so entered. Roadflare embraced her love and kissed him one final kiss. She didn't want to let him go, but soon Jetfire came and took her saying-

"Come on Roadflare it is time to leave."

"But, what about you?!" asked Roaflare looking at Exillimus.

"I have to stay," he sadly sighed. "But make sure . . . promise me you'll help our sons and the future children of cybertron to remember the Prime pride. Promise me!"

_/Remember, I will still be here/_

_/As long as you hold me, in your memory/_

"I will!" cried Roadflare hugging him again this time tight and long.

Jetfire had to take her once again and pull her away. They entered the portal and she looked once more at her husband and then wept on her father.

"I'll never see him again dad!" she cried on him.

"I know," said Jetfire hugging her tight. "Just remember him though. It's the least you can do now."

_/Remember, when your dreams have ended/_

_/Time can be transcended/_

_/Just remember me/_

Exillimus Prime watched as all his friends left and began to start a new life where there was no war . . . it hadn't even been thought up of yet, and no decepticons . . . no enemies . . . just peace. He just wanted them to never forget and remember what they fought for here . . . so that the future may be different thanks to them remembering.

_/I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,/ _

_/It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun/ _

_/I'm with you/ _

_/Whenever you tell, my story/ _

_/For I am all I've done/ _

As Exillimus watched the last of his loved ones enter he had not noticed one was still left . . . she took his hand and he turned quickly to see Override smiling at him.

"Mom!" he gasped. "No! You have to leave!"

_/Remember, I will still be here/ _

_/As long as you hold me, in your memory/ _

_/Remember me/ _

"I want to be here . . . by my son's side," she smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "It is my last wish."

"But mom," he started.

"Shhh, no buts remember," smiled Override gazing into the broken cybertron. "I want to be with you to the end."

"To the end mom," said Exillimus as tears filled his optics.

_/I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers/ _

_/And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky/ _

"No . . . to the beginning," smiled Override as she hugged her little boy.

_/As long as I still can reach out, and touch you/ _

_/Then I will never die/ _

And so Exillimus Prime and Override his mother looked into the face of their death, yet life for the others and smiled seeing it would be a good one. The others made it through the portal safely and as they looked around they found they were on cybertron, but found that there existed no decepticons or autobots for that matter. No one was here.

"Do you . . . do you suppose we have made it to the very beginning of cybertron?" asked Meter holding Tailwind close.

"Perhaps," said Scattershot looking around. "I can't detect any life forms anywhere."

_/Remember, I'll never leave you/_

_/If you will only/_

_/Remember me/ _

All then jumped as someone came down before them. It was a great transformer and an ancient one by that, but this time . . . he looked bran new. They had been teleported at the very beginning of cybertron.

_/Remember me.../ _

"Welcome . . . to cybertron," smiled Vector Prime as he held down his sword greeting them.

_

* * *

_"And they did remember. They told their children about what they fought for and so their children and their children's children would fight for it and tell them of it. The last surviving autobots now make up the transformer planets we know today. Optimus and Hot Shot both became Primes and were the first to rule as equals and together. They were great they were and all because . . . they remembered their father's legacy." 

Silentscream just smiled as she placed her sparkling down inside his cradle and prepared to leave him to live his own life. She left him with these words-

"And that . . . my Starscream . . . is what the future holds."

She then left and let the foretelling of theses things come to be.

_/Remember, I will still be here/_

_/As long as you hold me/_

_/In your memory/ _

_/Remember, when your dreams have ended/_

_/Time can be transcended/_

_/I live forever/_

_/Remember me/ _

_/Remember me/_

_/Remember... me.../ _

**The End **

**Hot Shot's girl: Well guys there's the end that has finally come, yea I know the ending is weird, but I liked it and so wrote it like this. This story was so fun to write, not to mention my first, lol, and I am sad it's over, but I don't think I'll be doing a sequel. I was thinking about doing one where what if the portal actually took them to an alternate reality where the decepticons were autobots and the autobots were decepticons lol, but it'd just take too long :) I hope you all have enjoyed my story. I will be going back sometime and changing a few things about my late chapters like correcting mistakes and telling the names of songs and such. This was Remember by Josh Groban. Bye guys, thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading. I love you all and so does JESUS!;D **


End file.
